Showdown
by daveymalucci510
Summary: This is the conclusion to the trilogy which included The Ransom of Dr. Dave and Recovery. ALL DR. DAVE FANS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Homecoming!

****

Showdown

****

A/N: This is the final part of my trilogy which also includes- " The Ransom of Dr. Dave" and " Recovery". They are a must read first but just in case you skip ahead here is a brief summary of the first two parts.

The Ransom of Dr. Dave**: **

- Carter set Dave and Jing-Mei up on a blind date, which actually worked out.

- After going together for two months, Jing-Mei is pregnant.

- On her birthday, Dave plans to propose to Jing-Mei, but on his way back from picking up the engagement ring, Dave(_who is mistaken for Carter while driving Carter's car_) is carjacked, kidnapped and severely and brutally beaten.

- Dave's abductors learn his true identity and per the instructions of their boss, Vincenzio_(Dave's father)_, they use him as Vincenzio's organ donor and steal his kidney.

- After 48 hours, Dave is finally found and brought to the ER. The next 7 months Dave remains in a coma during which Jing-Mei gives birth to his second son, Antonio and invites his sister, Sophie and his six-year old son, Rusty over from Italy to visit the dying Dave. 

- The ER staff learns about Dave's childhood abuse at the hands of his mob boss father, Vincenzio.

- Several attempts are made on Dave and his family.

- After the deaths of Dave's sister and his ex-girlfriend, Jada(_Rusty's mom),_ Jing-Mei legally adopts Rusty and marries a now conscious Dave to keep him from being deported.

- Dave remains mute until Rusty sneaks his puppy, Rascal, up to his hospital room. Dave bonds with the dog.

- Dave receives a kidney transplant from the brain-dead son of a couple known as the Petersons. Jing-Mei makes them honorary grandparents of both boys.

- During Antonio's christening, Dave is shot in the head and pronounced dead up in surgery.

- At a nearby rehabilitation center, a patient is wheeled in and is referred to by the head of the facility as _Dr. Dave._

Recovery: 

- All reports of Dr. Dave's death have been greatly exaggerated. 

- Police detective, Capt. Amos has arranged for Dave to be transported to and hidden in the rehab center to stop the threats against him and his family while they learn more from Dave about his attack and who's behind it.

- Dave's new alias is "Erik Evad" and with the exception of Jing-Mei, Rusty, Capt. Amos, Drs. Romano, Corday and Jackson(_head of the rehab center)_ and Mr. Santini_(Dave's former landlord and friend from Italy)_ everyone believes Dave is dead.

- After months at the rehab center, Erik is transferred back to Cook County Hospital for more heart surgery, where thanks to Abby's big ears, the rest of the staff learn about Dave's existence.

- Dr. Legaspi takes Erik on as a patient and decides to place him under hypnosis to learn about his past and help him remember his attack.

- While sitting in on Erik's psyche sessions, Jing-Mei hears first-hand the severity and cruelty of Erik's abuse by his father and learns that Erik had a twin brother, Nicholas, who died when they were two years old.

- Erik develops a serious kidney infection which damages his transplanted kidney and leads to him needing another transplant. A new head of nephrology, Dr. Fallone, is put in charge of Erik's case. 

- Erik, who is back to being called Dave, remembers that Dr. Fallone was the one who stole his kidney when he was kidnapped over one and a half years ago.

- Dr. Fallone learns that Dave is onto him and skips town.

- Dave is finally discharged. While driving home, Dave remembers his last meeting with Capt. Amos when he was questioning him about Dr. Fallone's involvement. Dave remembered something that Dr. Fallone said before he stole his kidney-- Dr. Fallone referred to Dave as _Vincenzio's son. _

- Dave's face turns to terror, confusion and hurt as he murmurs to himself--_pa`pa?_

Now on to Showdown: 

__

Part 1

Jing-Mei comes up to the passenger side of the car with the wheelchair. She pulls open the door, causing Dave to jump back into reality and out of his memories. She helps him into the chair and as she pushes him up to the front door, Mrs. Peterson and the boys meet them halfway. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: Welcome home, Dr. Dave.

****

Rusty: Hi, papa. 

Dave smiles at them but continues to roam the area with his eyes, exploring the grounds. 

****

Jing-Mei: You'll have to excuse Dave, he's still a little nervous in his new surroundings but he'll get use to them soon enough.

Jing-Mei pushes Dave up his wheelchair ramp and into the house, where Rascal promptly runs in and jumps on Dave's lap. Jing-Mei shoos him off but he puts his two front feet up on Dave's legs and licks his face. Dave smiles and strokes Rascal behind the ears.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, what do you think Dave about the house?

Dave does a visual tour of the living room and shrugs.

****

Dave: Dddifferent..Kkknow dddon't ppplace.

****

Jing-Mei: That's okay, sweetheart. You're not suppose to know it. You've never seen it before, but I'm sure you'll just love it once you get use to it.

Antonio starts to cry.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Looks like someone needs to be changed.

****

Dave: Iiii'm fffine. _(tapping his legs)_ Nnno wwet.

The ladies laugh at the confused Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Not you, silly. I'll take the baby.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Please, I can handle him. Your husband is just home from the hospital after over a year and a half. Spend time with him.

Mrs. Peterson carries Antonio into the nursery.

****

Rusty: Show papa 'round.

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe later, Rusty. You're papa is...

There's a knock at the door. Rusty runs to open it and Carter appears in the doorway.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, go wash for dinner. 

Rusty runs into the bathroom and closes the door behind him. Carter enters the house.

****

Jing-Mei: John, what are you doing here?

****

Carter: I just got off and I thought you might need help getting Dave settled in.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks John. 

Jing-Mei pushes Dave's chair towards the bedroom.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, how do you like our bedroom?

Dave starts nervously squirming in his chair.

****

Dave: OOUR Bbbedroom!!!

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, sweetheart. Yours and mine.

Dave thinks for a moment.

****

Dave_(frantically shaking his head)_**: **OOOH NNNO!!!

Jing-Mei bends down to look Dave in the eyes. She strokes the side of his face.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, baby. It's alright. We're married. 

Dave looks back at her, more confused and panicked than ever. Jing-Mei looks up at Carter and than back at Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, I'm sorry. I thought you understood that this is what married people do. They sleep together---in the same bed.

Not getting a response from Dave, Jing-Mei gets up and starts to push him into the bedroom. He forcibly swings his right hand out and grabs the doorway, preventing her from moving the chair any further.

****

Dave: NNNNO!!!! SSSSLEEP LLLONE.

****

Carter: Wow! I can't believe that came out of Dave Malucci's mouth---especially how he would have given his right and left arm and leg to sleep with you before his attack.

****

Jing-Mei: I guess I just assumed that since Dave was physically well enough to be discharged from the hospital that I would be able to bring him home and start living like a real family---and married couple, in every sense of the word. I think I'm pushing Dave too fast---emotionally and sexually. He's obviously not ready for that part of our marriage yet.

****

Carter: So, now what?

****

Jing-Mei: Not sure. Let me think. Mrs. Peterson is using our guestroom, now. The back room is being set up for his physical therapy. I could move the boys into one room but then I don't have a spare bed for either Rusty or Dave to use.

****

Carter: What about the couch? Dave can sleep on the couch.

****

Jing-Mei: No, not a good idea.

****

Carter: Why not?

****

Jing-Mei: It's a comfortable couch and all, but Dave's a big guy and needs room to move around. He may roll out of it and besides there's his bad back to be considered. No, Dave won't be contented on the couch. _(pause)_ I'll take the couch and give Dave my bed.

****

Carter: You can't sleep on the couch every night.

****

Jing-Mei: It won't be forever. Just until Dave is a little more comfortable with the sleeping arrangements. Anyway, I've fallen asleep alot of times on the couch while watching tv. I'll be fine. Now, help me get him into bed.

Jing-Mei pushes the chair and again Dave stops her.

****

Dave: LLLLONE!!

****

Jing-Mei: You win, Dave. You can sleep alone in the bed.

Dave relents and allows Jing-Mei to wheel him into the bedroom. 

****

Carter: Where's a pair of pajamas for him?

****

Jing-Mei: Uh John, I think I would like to undress him myself later, if you know what I mean. _(winking at Carter)_

****

Carter_(returning the wink)_**: **Got you!

****

Jing-Mei: Just help me lift him on the bed. He can sleep in his clothes for now.

Jing-Mei and Carter lift Dave from his wheelchair onto the bed. As Jing-Mei gets Dave settled into bed, by removing his leg braces, Carter carries in his bags. 

****

Carter: How's it going? Need any help?  
**Jing-Mei: **No, I think we're just about done here. I'll put the intercom on so if he wakes up and needs something, I'll be able to hear him.

Jing-Mei bends down and gives Dave a peck on his forehead.

****

Jing-Mei: You get some rest now, sweetheart. When you wake up, I'll make you something to eat. Pleasant dreams, baby.

****

Carter: Later Dave.

****

Dave: Eeerik!

Jing-Mei shakes her head at Dave and walks Carter outside Dave's room. She leaves the bedroom door open when they stop and talk.

****

Carter: You're sure everything is going to be alright? I mean if you need any help, just ask.

****

Jing-Mei: I think we'll be fine. I've got a portable ventilator set up in the bedroom. I'll hook him up to that at night, just in case of any problems. He's got the intercom on so I can hear him from any room. Mrs. Peterson and I will check on him every hour and make sure he's alright. I think I've got it covered.

****

Carter: Looks like you do. So, if you don't have anything more for me to do, I'll be going before I wear out my welcome.

****

Jing-Mei: Why don't you stay for dinner? There's plenty.

****

Carter: I don't want to impose, after all, this is his first night home. It should be for the family.

****

Jing-Mei: Nonsense. You are family. You're Antonio's godfather. Besides, how else can I thank you for all your help.

****

Carter: I accept. _(pause) _Well, how's it feel to have him home?

****

Jing-Mei: Exciting but scary. I know this is the beginning of a whole new life for all of us. I couldn't be happier. Thank you so much for everything, John!

Rusty and Rascal come over to them as Mrs. Peterson hands Antonio to Carter and gets dinner ready.In all her excitement, Jing-Mei wraps her arms around Carter's neck and he around her waist and embrace. They kiss on the lips, unaware that Dave is watching the entire scene unfold in front of his eyes. 

****

Dave_(to himself with tears in his eyes)_**: **Mmmmy wwwife. _(tightly clenching his teeth in pure anger)_ Mmmmy sssons._(pounding his right fist onto the bed) _Mmmy pppuppy. _(growling) _Mmmmy fffamily.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	2. Dave's Problem

****

Showdown

__

A/N: Anything written in bold italic is being spoken in Italian.

Anything written between ** is Dave's dream sequence.

__

Part 2

Jing-Mei, Carter, Mrs. Peterson and the boys sat down for dinner. During dinner, Jing-Mei and the others could hear Dave moan and toss and turn in the bedroom through the intercom, but were oblivious to the fact that Dave could hear them, too. He laid in bed and heard them talking and laughing while he remained all alone in the other room.

****

Dave_(to himself)_**: **Wwwant ttthat!! Lllife!

****

Jing-Mei: Excuse me, everyone. I think Dave's awake. Better go check on him.

Jing-Mei gets up from the table and goes into Dave's room. As Jing-Mei nears the room, Dave slams his eyes shut and pretends to be asleep. Jing-Mei walks over to his bed.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, sweetheart, are you awake? Do you want something to eat?

Dave continues the charade. Jing-Mei gently shakes him, with no response from him. She starts to get worried so she checks his vitals.

****

Jing-Mei: Pulse is normal. Respirations are normal. Everything seems to be alright. I guess I made a mistake.

Jing-Mei gives him another kiss on the head and leaves his room.

****

Dave_(to himself)_**: **Mmmake bbbig mmmistake, Ccchin!!

Dave falls asleep. He quickly enters dream world.

**Six-year old Davey and two year old Sophie are standing together with Davey's arm around Sophie's shoulders. Sophie is dressed in subtle pink dress and Davey in a blue, undersized suit. They are at a funeral---their mother's funeral. As the few guests leave, the children remain at the grave site as ordered by their father. Shortly after the cars pull away from the cemetery, Vincenzio approaches the grieving children. He hugs Sophie and takes his finger under her eyes to wipe her tears away. He sends her off with Mrs. Santini. Davey starts to follow when he is stopped by his father, who's holding him by his tie and choking him. Vincenzio gives Mr. Santini a dismissing look and he and his wife start to walk away with Sophie. Vincenzio turns on Davey. He locks his fingers tightly around Davey's jacket lapel.

****

Vincenzio: _Look, you little fucker! Look, what you did! You killed her! You killed your mother! She's dead and it's all your fault! You will rot in hell! I'll make sure you pay for taking my beautiful wife away from me!_

Vincenzio starts shaking Davey. Finally, he stops. Davey is hysterical. Tears cover his small face.

****

Davey(_crying_)**: _I...I'm sorry, pa'pa. I didn't mean to hurt mama. I...I loved mama._**

Vincenzio: _YOU LOVED YOUR MOTHER!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT LOVE IS, YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE MURDERER! (pause)** What do you think about me, huh? DO YOU LOVE ME, TOO?!**_

Davey remains silent so Vincenzio shakes him some more.

****

Vincenzio: _ANSWER ME, FREAK! DO YOU LOVE ME!!_

Davey(_crying)_**: _Yes, pa'pa. I...I love you, too._**

Vincenzio: _LIAR!_

Davey_(shaking his head)_**: _No pa'pa. I...I do love you, very much._**

Vincenzio: _You love someone who beats the crap out of you for every breath you take?_

Davey nods, obviously scared. Vincenzio starts to snicker evilly.

****

Vincenzio: _Stupid fucking kid. Well, here's a news flash for you, I HATE YOU!! I CAN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF YOU! I HATE THE WAY YOU LOOK, THE WAY YOU SMELL! THERE'S NOTHING ABOUT YOU I LIKE!!_

Davey starts to bawl loudly as Vincenzio walks away.

****

Davey: _I still love you, papa!_

Vincenzio turns back to his distraught son and walks over to him. He looks down at him as Davey looks back up at him, teary-eyed. There's a silence amongst the two of them. Davey calms down when he sees his father staring down at him, hoping maybe the words from his heart somehow manage to reach his father's heart and opened it up. Davey starts to smile up at his papa's face when the next thing he knows there's a hard slap that sends him right into the grave of his mother's.

Davey lies in the hole, momentarily stunned. His father gawks down at him.

****

Vincenzio: _STAY THE FUCK DOWN THERE! YOU DON'T BELONG UP HERE WITH HUMANS! YOU ARE WERE YOU BELONG NOW---WITH THE REST OF THE MAGGOTS!! GET USE TO BEING DOWN THERE BECAUSE THE NEXT GRAVE DUG WILL BE YOURS!! HA, HA!!_

Vincenzio walks away from the grave site. Davey collects himself and when he feels safe, he climbs out of the hole---in time to see his father with his arms wrapped around the waist of a small, dark hair woman. He watches as his father and the lady kiss. Davey, may only be six years old, but he can see the passion in that kiss. Both Vincenzio and the lady were giggling at each other.

Once Davey was out of the hole, he kneeled by the grave and watched as the groundsmen came over and lowered his mother into the hole. He silently prayed to himself, crossed himself and then stood up still with tears in his eyes.

****

Davey: _Vio con dios, mama. I will always love you and I will take good care of Sophie. I won't let pa'pa and his girlfriend hurt her. I promise, mama._

Davey feels a hand on his shoulder and swings around to see Mr. Santini behind him. Mr. Santini takes Davey's red and swollen face into his hand and smiles down at the shaken boy. Suddenly, Mr. Santini's face slowly morphs into the evil laughing face of his father.**

Dave jumps up in the bed, sweating profusely. He starts breathing deeply, trying to catch his breath. He peers out his door and sees Jing-Mei and Carter hugging again. A look of fury appears on his face. He takes all his pent-up anger and thrashes out with his right arm, knocking his intercom to the floor making a loud bang and causing Jing-Mei and Carter to break apart from each other's grasp.

****

Jing-Mei: That came from Dave's room.

Jing-Mei and Carter walk into Dave's room and see that their Italian co-worker was now wide awake and wearing an indescribable look.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, baby. You're finally awake. Are you hungry? Do you want me to fix you something to eat?

Dave remains silent but gives Carter a death look. Carter starts to feel uncomfortable in Dave's bedroom.

****

Carter: I think I better go now. Thanks for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow at work, Deb. Welcome home, Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, John. See you at work. Say goodbye, Dave.

****

Dave: Gggget ooout. 

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, that wasn't nice?! 

****

Carter: That's alright, Deb. I've overstayed my welcome. That's just his way of telling me he wants to spend the rest of the night with you and the boys---Malucci-style.

****

Jing-Mei: No, it's not alright. Dave, John is a guest in our home. Now, I know you've had it rough growing up and I'm very sorry and believe me I feel for you but that does not give you the right to talk that way to our guest. You are a lot of things, Dave, but rude is not one of them. Now, you apologize.

Dave lays back in bed, silently and starts pounding his right fist down on the bed--harder and harder.

Jing-Mei walks Carter to the door and then goes back into Dave's room. Once Carter is out of the house, Dave settles down. Jing-Mei re-enters the bedroom to a more relaxed Dave. She sits down next to him.

****

Jing-Mei: That was a ugly scene. Do you mind telling me what the hell that was all about?

****

Dave: Lllike hhhim?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I do like John. What's wrong with that?

****

Dave: Llllittle ooones, Rrrrazzal lllike hhhim.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I think the boys and Rascal like John, too. So, what's the problem?

Dave starts to cry. Jing-Mei tries to comfort her upset husband.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, what's wrong, baby?

****

Dave: Nnnobody llloves mmme.

****

Jing-Mei: Now, that's ridiculous. We all love you.

****

Dave_(shaking his head)_**: **Nnno, yyyou dddon't.

****

Jing-Mei: Why would you say that?

****

Dave: Hhhug, kkkiss hhhim. Llllittle ooones hhhug hhhim, Rrrazal ppplay wwith. Mmme ddump hhere.

****

Jing-Mei: We were just all very happy that you were fi...wait a minute, how did you know all that?

She looks at Dave and follows his line of vision as he glances towards the door. Her jaw drops. 

****

Jing-Mei: Oh my god, you saw that?

Dave shyly nods in response.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, I'm sorry. I had no idea. 

****

Dave: Mmmarry mmme, hhhim nnnot.

****

Jing-Mei_(kidding)_**: **Is my Italian Stallion showing his green now?

****

Dave: Fffun mme mmake.

****

Jing-Mei: First off, I am not making fun of you. I wouldn't do that. Secondly, we were just being friends--- there's nothing serious going on between us and finally, we did not mean to dump you in here. I thought you were tired. If you wanted to join us, all you had to do was say so.

****

Dave: Mmme ssstupid, talk.

****

Jing-Mei: No, you don't. You talk just fine. It's a little difficult to understand you at times but I'm getting better at it. Besides, we are going to get you help with your speech---just like in the hospital. I'm going to make sure you get the best therapy possible. As soon as the gym equipment arrives, Larry will start to work with you and I'm going to hire a speech therapist and Dr. Legaspi, will help you get over your nightmares and eventually help us put the bastards who hurt you in the first place away for the rest of their lives. I'm even getting into the act. I'm going to teach you to read. Would you like that?

****

Dave: Bbburdon...nnnot wworth iiit.

****

Jing-Mei: You know Dave, that's one of your biggest problems. You have no self-confidence. As long as I've known you, you didn't. You are NOT a burden and you are worth the time. You've got to believe in yourself more. I know that you haven't exactly had much of a fan club in your life, but that's going to change. You are going to be the guy you always wanted to be and have the one thing you always wanted....respect.

Rusty comes running into Dave's room, distracting the two.

****

Rusty: Tuck me in, Mama Jing.

****

Jing-Mei: Go ahead into your bedroom and I'll be there in a moment.

****

Rusty: Papa, too.

Jing-Mei looks at Dave and he shakes his head.

****

Jing-Mei: Not tonight, Rusty. You're papa's still tired. Maybe tomorrow.

Rusty drops his head down and sadly leaves the room.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, you have to start paying attention to your sons. They need you. Those are two wonderful little boys and they are being deprived of knowing their daddy. And they aren't the only ones losing out. You are too. By not getting to know them, you are missing out on watching them grow up. Eventually, you are going to regret not being there for them at this time.

****

Rusty_(yelling from his bedroom)_**: _Mama Jing, comin'!_**

Jing-Mei: Are you hungry, Dave? 

Dave nods. 

****

Jing-Mei: I'll make you something to eat after I put Rusty and Antonio to bed. Then I'll give you your meds. So, just relax for now and don't worry so much.

After the boys were put down for the night, Jing-Mei came back into Dave's room with a tray of food. He was starting to fall asleep despite his effort to stay awake. 

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, baby, you have to stay awake and eat. You need to take your medications and some of them required you take them on a full stomach.

She put the tray on the bed over his legs. 

****

Jing-Mei: We have juice, meatloaf, peas and potatoes. Where do you want to start first?

Dave reached for the juice. Jing-Mei grabbed at it first. Dave tried to snatch it from her.

****

Dave: Wwwant iiit.

****

Jing-Mei: I know but I have to help you.

****

Dave: Dddo ssself. 

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, have it your way.

Jing-Mei hands Dave the juice. His right hand is trembling a great deal. He manages to get the juice up to his lips. He tips his head back and although most of the juice does get into his mouth, some pours down his chin and neck. Jing-Mei is quick with the napkin to wipe him up.

Dave continues to eat on his own, only getting about half the food in his mouth. With only small portions of each food remaining on his plate, Dave pushes the dish away.

****

Jing-Mei: Finished?

****

Dave: Dddone.

****

Jing-Mei: Okay, now for your medicine.

Jing-Mei divides his pills up and explains to him what each is for and when and when not to take them. Once Dave's medicated, Jing-Mei prepares to tuck her husband into bed. Dave's mind is preoccupied. He's not focusing on what Jing-Mei is trying to do.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, what's wrong? 

Dave looks at her and then starts to scratch his head, trying to think of the right words to use to say what he wants to. The more he thinks, the harder he scratches his head until he actually draws blood.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave! Stop that!

She grabs his hands and holds them.

****

Jing-Mei: Just relax and concentrate. The words will come, you'll see.

After pausing for several minutes, Dave starts to talk.

****

Dave: Ccchin, wwwhat Iii dddo?

****

Jing-Mei: Your a doctor, remember.

****

Dave: Nnno. Iiii hhhusband---yyyou wwwife, nnnow wwwhat?

****

Jing-Mei: You don't understand this whole marriage thing, huh?

Dave shakes his head.

****

Jing-Mei: Let's see if I can explain it to you in a way you can follow. _(pause) _As husband and wife, we pledged our love to each other which basically means that we would die if it meant protecting the other one. We agreed to share our lives with one another. That includes all the good and bad things that happen, we will deal with together. We are family. You, me and the boys have become one. Do you understand any of this?

****

Dave: Lllittle bbbit, Iii gguess.

****

Jing-Mei: You'll get the idea in time. Now, let's get these pants off you?

Jing-Mei starts to undo Dave's pants, but Dave pushes her hand away.

****

Jing-Mei: I never thought you would be shy when it came to getting undressed.

Jing-Mei tries again but Dave keeps pushing her hand away.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, part of being married is for us to get close with each other so that we can make love. 

****

Dave: Sssex.

****

Jing-Mei: That's one word I knew you wouldn't forget. _(pause) _It's okay, Dave. What we are doing is something beautiful. You use to think it was. Besides, if we don't get intimate, we can't create anymore little ones around here, like the two we already have.

Dave looks at her confused.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm referring to Rusty and Antonio. I can see that you need a refresher course in sex education.

Jing-Mei relentlessly tries to undress Dave, but he fights her. She finally wins out and gets his pants off of him. Then she lifts up his shirt and shrieks when she looks at his scarred covered body. She's seen them before, but that is not a sight you can ever get use to.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, do you want to try to make love?

Dave thinks for a moment and then shakes his head.

****

Jing-Mei: I know that it can't be because you still don't like to be touched, maybe you just aren't ready to be touched like that.

She looks at Dave's indecisive face.

****

Jing-Mei: You do want to do it, don't you? Are you afraid?

Dave shakes his head.

****

Jing-Mei: Then what is it?

Dave shrugs. She leans over to kiss him, but he turns away. Jing-Mei pulls the blanket over him, attaches the vent to his trachea and exits the room, disappointed that another night went by that she and Dave remained celibate.

Dave laid back into bed, thinking to himself.

****

Dave_(to himself)_**: **Iiit's nnot tthat Iii ddon't wwant to, Iii ccan't, Iiii

cccan't...no....Ill Dddon't fffeel aanything. 

As Jing-Mei heads into the living room, to sleep on the couch, she is approached by Mrs. Peterson.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You were in there so long with him, I thought that you and he were...doing the deed.

****

Jing-Mei: I wish. But Dave, isn't ready yet. He's not comfortable with us, yet. The whole marriage thing has him so confused.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Give him some time, he'll come around.

****

Jing-Mei: If this is within his control, but there's the chance that he may not be able to help it.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What do you mean---not help what?

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, I think Dave's impotent.

To be continued. Please read and review. 


	3. Italian Festival

****

Showdown

__

Part 3

The next morning, the Maluccis are awaken by a knock on the door. Jing-Mei gets off the couch and sleepily walks over to the door. She opens it up and its the delivery men bringing in the gym equipment for Dave's physical therapy. She shows them where to set it up and they go to work. She gets the boys up and after a shower, Rusty sits at the table and has breakfast.

****

Rusty: Where's papa?

****

Jing-Mei: In bed. He won't be joining us for meals for awhile.

****

Rusty: Can I visit him?

****

Jing-Mei: Sure. Just if he gets tired, then let him get some sleep, alright?

Rusty nods. Mrs. Peterson walks out of the bathroom with a slightly still wet, clean baby. She puts Antonio in his high chair, when the phone rings. Jing-Mei answers it.

****

Jing-Mei: Malucci residence.

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei, I need you to come in early today. Luka went home early---sick. Can you do it?

****

Jing-Mei: What time?

****

Kerry: As soon as possible, preferably within the next hour or so.

****

Jing-Mei: Uh, yeah sure. No problem.

****

Kerry: Thanks, I owe you.

Jing-Mei hangs up and heads back to the table.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, can you take Rusty to school this morning?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sure, love to. Something wrong, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: No, Dr. Kovac is ill so Dr. Weaver asked me to come in early.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I have to do some shopping so I'll take Antonio with me and do that after I drop Rusty off.

****

Jing-Mei: Perfect.

****

Dave_(yelling from other room)_**:** FFFFOOOD!!!!!! HHHHUNGGRY!!

****

Jing-Mei: Oh damn, I forgot about Dave. I need for someone to stay with him. I would drive Rusty to school myself but it's in the other direction and it sounded like they were real busy at the ER. Maybe we could...

The door bell rings. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'll get it.

Mrs. Peterson answers the door and returns shortly.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Looks like our problem has just been solved. 

Jing-Mei turns around to see Mr. Santini standing next to Mrs. Peterson.

****

Mr. Santini: Sorry, to interrupt so early in the morning but I heard Dr. Dave was home.

****

Jing-Mei: It's quite alright. Actually, I'm glad you came. I need a favor from you.

****

Dave_(from the other room)_**: **FFFFEEED EEERIK!!!!!!! SSSSTARVE MMME!!!!!!

****

Jing-Mei: I'll be in there in a minute!

****

Mr. Santini: What did you need?

****

Jing-Mei: Could you spare maybe an hour or so and stay with Dave? I have to go to work and Mrs. Peterson has to take Rusty to school and do some food shopping.

****

Mr. Santini: I'd be glad to do it, if you all would do me the pleasure of being my guests at _Little Italy's_ Italian festival. 

****

Jing-Mei: Really. When is it?

****

Mr. Santini: This weekend. You can come, no?

****

Jing-Mei: We'd love to but then again I have the problem of getting someone to stay with Dave. He has his guards but...

****

Mr. Santini: What are you talking about? Dr. Dave's included.

****

Jing-Mei: I know but I don't know if he'll be up to it.

****

Mr. Santini: I don't mean to overstep my grounds, you are the doctor, but I think it would do Dr. Dave some good to get out and spend time with some of his old friends from the neighborhood. They've all be very worried about him. They would've come over to visit but they wanted to respect your privacy and since you didn't know them and Dr. Dave wouldn't remember them...they ask me all the time about how he's coming along. They are very concerned about him.

****

Jing-Mei: Get ready for school, Rusty! I know they are interested in Dave's condition. After the attack, we've gotten all sorts of letters and cards from people I don't even know. They were in Italian, so I knew they came from some of Dave's friends. _(pause) _You know Mr. Santini, the more I think about it the more I realize you are right. That might be JUST what Dave needs. He's been so depressed lately and feeling sorry for himself. He thinks that no one loves him. This outing will give him a chance to see that there are people who care. Alright, we will go.

Mrs. Peterson comes by carrying the baby and with Rusty at her side. Jing-Mei bends down and gives Rusty a kiss goodbye and then Antonio. Rascal comes running in and jumps up on Jing-Mei.

****

Rusty: Rascal wants his kiss too, Mama Jing.

****

Jing-Mei: He'll have to settle for a scratch behind the ears.

Mrs. Peterson leaves with the boys as Jing-Mei starts to give Mr. Santini some instructions regarding Dave's care. She shows him the right medication to give Dave, when to administer it and how to give it to him.

****

Mr. Santini: Is that it? I've got it.

****

Jing-Mei_(talking over the loud banging going on in the back room)_**: **One other thing, there will be delivery men coming in and out all day setting up Dave's physical therapy equipment. They shouldn't bother you, but let me know if you have any trouble with them.

Mr. Santini and Jing-Mei walk into Dave's room and see a red-faced angered Italian face staring back at them. 

****

Jing-Mei: What's wrong with you, Dave?

Dave opens his mouth and points with his index finger on his right hand into his opened mouth. Jing-Mei slaps the side of her face.

****

Jing-Mei: OH MY GOD, I FORGOT YOUR BREAKFAST! I AM SO SORRY, DAVE! I'LL GET IT FOR YOU RIGHT NOW.

****

Mr. Santini: Just show me what he can eat and I'll make him breakfast. You go to work, Dr. Dave is in good hands.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you.

Jing-Mei leads Mr. Santini into the kitchen and tells him to give Dave some soft boiled eggs and juice. 

****

Jing-Mei: Nothing too rough to get down. He's still has a hard time chewing and swallowing. If you need me for anything, call me---hell just page me. Here's my number._(she jots down her pager number)_ Mrs. Peterson should be back soon.

****

Mr. Santini: Stop worrying, Dr. Dave and I will be fine. Now, get to work.

Jing-Mei gives Dave a kiss, but he shows no affection towards her. She blames his _adjusting to a new place _for his attitude. She leaves for work while Mr. Santini fixes Dave's breakfast.

Mr. Santini comes into Dave's room carrying a tray. He puts it across Dave's lap and Dave starts to grab at the food with his hand. Mr. Santini lightly slaps his hand.

****

Mr. Santini: You know better than that. You weren't raised an anim...well, then again---maybe you were by that sick old man of yours, but I taught you better. Pick up the fork and use it. 

Dave did as he was told. His hand shook as he lifted the food to his mouth and he still was having trouble getting it all into his mouth. Mr. Santini got a washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned him up.

****

Mr. Santini: Well, if you're finished your breakfast, what do you want to do now?

Dave reached for the tv remote control. He got it and started surfing through the channels. After several minutes, he turned the tv off and tossed the remote on the bed and then let out a sigh.

****

Mr. Santini: Nothing on, huh. There must be other things to do. 

****

Dave: Ccccards.

****

Mr. Santini: You want to play cards. Okay, there must be a deck around here somewhere.

Dave pointed to his bag that he brought home from the hospital with him. It still was packed, so Mr. Santini searched it and came up with the cards. He brought them over and started to shuffle them.

****

Mr. Santini: What do you want to play?

****

Dave: Fffish.

****

Mr. Santini: You were always partial to five-card stud, but if it's fish you want, then fish it will be.

The two played game after game for about an hour when Mr. Santini looked at his watch.

****

Mr. Santini: Looks like it's time to give you your meds.

Mr. Santini administered the meds to Dave as per Jing-Mei's instructions. After he was done, he sat back down on the bed and started to deal again when Dave got this intense look on his face. Mr. Santini started to panic.

****

Mr. Santini: Dr. Dave, what is it? Are you alright? I gave you medicine the way Dr. Chen said to. Oh god, I did something wrong, didn't I? What's wrong, Dr. Dave?

Dave, embarrassed, dropped his head down to his lap.

****

Dave: Lllleaking.

Mr. Santini breathed a sigh of relief.

****

Mr. Santini: You've got to go to the bathroom.

He looks at Dave's blankets. They are soaked. Mr. Santini started to giggle to himself.

****

Mr. Santini: Looks like you already went to the bathroom.

****

Dave: Nnnot dddone yyyet.

Then Dave let out a distinguishing noise and Mr. Santini's face dropped.

****

Mr. Santini: Uh oh. _(pause)_ Just hold on one second there, Davey boy.

Mr. Santini grabbed Dave's wheelchair and carefully, but quickly got him into it. He pushed Dave into the bathroom and helped him on to the toilet, just in time.

Dave spent the next 10-15 minutes in the bathroom. Once he was done, Mr. Santini helped him back into his wheelchair and then into his clean and dry bed that Mr. Santini had changed while Dave was _preoccupied._ Then Mr. Santini went around the bedroom and bathroom spraying air freshener. Dave had a disapproving look on his face at the smell.

****

Mr. Santini: Sorry, Dr. Dave but believe me this is a better smell than what was just in the air.

****

Dave: Eeerik, bbbad bboy. Nnnneeeds ssspanking.

****

Mr. Santini: Dave---isn't a bad boy and doesn't need to be hit. It's alright. It was an accident, it happens to all of us at some point. Besides, I use to change your diapers when you were a baby, so this isn't much different. Now, let's play some more cards.

****

Dave: Nnno cccards.

****

Mr. Santini: Oh, you don't want to play anymore. Are you tired? Do you want to go to sleep?

****

Dave: Nnno. Ttttalk.

****

Mr. Santini: What do you want to talk about?

****

Dave: Sssex. _(pause) _Ccchin aaand mmme. Wwwife and hhhusband. Tttthat's wwhat ttthey ddo, rright?

****

Mr. Santini: Sure is. Dr. Dave, are you ready for that with Dr. Chen, now?

****

Dave: Gggguess ssso. Tttthat's wwwhat ssuppose tto ddo. Bbbut Iii ddon't kkknow wwwhat ttto dddo?

****

Mr. Santini: It's weird. A few years ago you would have taught me a few new tricks and now, oh well, looks like SEX EDUCATION CLASS is now in session.

Mr. Santini went on and on explaining to Dave about the birds and the bees when he heard the door open. He excused himself and went into the living room. It was Jing-Mei.

****

Mr. Santini: Dr. Chen, I didn't expect you home, now?

****

Jing-Mei: Actually I'm on a fifteen minute break but I wanted to check on him. Is everything okay?

****

Mr. Santini: Sure, we're doing great---except, Dr. Dave did have a minor accident in the bed---but I cleaned him and it up.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, I was worried about that. His doctor said it would take some time for him to get use to using the toilet again. He's had a catheter in him for such a long time. Thank you, Mr. Santini. Sorry, for all the trouble.

****

Mr. Santini: I know this isn't my place, but if you don't mind an observation from an outsider.

****

Jing-Mei: You just cleaned my husband's mess up, I hardly think that makes you an outsider. What is it?

****

Mr. Santini: Dr. Dave is bored. There's nothing on tv and he doesn't want to sleep, he sits in the bed and has nothing to do. We were playing cards but that gets boring after a while, especially by himself.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I guess he would. He's spent the last year and a half in bed and now that he's home, he's still in bed. He doesn't get any exercise. The only time he can move around now is during his physical therapy sessions, when Larry comes over and in his wheelchair. There's got to be something he can do to busy him.

****

Mr. Santini: You may want to spend some time in the bedroom with him, _(winking) _if you know what I mean?

****

Jing-Mei: Believe me, I would love to...did Dave say something to you? No, that's a private conversation if he did. I won't invade his privacy.

****

Mr. Santini: I won't go into details but he wants to be a husband to you, in every way--he's just not sure how to go about it. I've given him some pointers but I guess it'll be up to the two of you...

The door opens again and in walks Mrs. Peterson carrying a sleeping Antonio. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sorry, it took me so long. The market was crowded. As soon as I put this sleepyhead down in his crib, I'll get the groceries out of the car.

****

Mr. Santini: Tend to the little one. I'll get the groceries.

Mr. Santini brought in the groceries, Mrs. Peterson put Antonio to bed and Jing-Mei went and checked on Dave. He was fast asleep in bed when Mr. Santini walked up behind her.

****

Mr. Santini: He's had a rough morning, he's wiped out. Now, he's sleeping like a baby.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, like father--like son. If you can think of a something to cure Dave's boredom, please let me know and I'll think about what you said about me and Dave and bed.

****

Mr. Santini: I will. I can expect you guys at the Italian festival this weekend.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, we will be there. All of us. And you will come over next week. It's Antonio's first birthday and I'm having a small party for him.

****

Mr. Santini: Wouldn't miss it. Goodbye.

Mr. Santini leaves and Mrs. Peterson unpacks the groceries. Jing-Mei kisses her snoring husband and then goes into the nursery and sees Antonio asleep and snoring. 

****

Jing-Mei: Like father---like son.

She bids goodbye to Mrs. Peterson and heads back to work, already late and waiting for her lecture from Kerry.

The next morning, Jing-Mei preps Dave to go the hospital for his dialysis treatment. Once at the hospital, Dave's new nephrologist, Dr. Damon hooks Dave to his dialysis machine, and Jing-Mei leaves him to rest. 

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, you try to get some sleep but remember Dr. Legaspi will be in to talk with you. I have to go downstairs and work but I'll be back for your session.

Dave nods, lays back and closes his eyes.

Fifteen minutes in to his nap, he is awaken by a light shining in his eyes.

****

Dr. Vazquez: Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, Dr. Dave.

Dave looks confused at this strange doctor.

****

Dr. Vazquez: You don't remember me? I'm Dr. Vazquez, your neurologist.

Dave shakes his head in recognition.

****

Dr. Vazquez: That's okay. It's been a long time since we spent any time together. I've been temporarily working at another hospital for awhile so you haven't been my patient since you were presumed dead. Even when you were discharged from here two days ago, I only saw you briefly to examine you and you were fast asleep.

****

Dave: Iiii oookay.

****

Dr. Vazquez: Well, some of your ocular reflexes are still off and your peripheral 

vision is still off, but then again I'm not an ophthalmologist. I would like to see you again soon, just for some x-rays. Take it easy Dr. Dave, I've got to go.

****

Dave: Wwwait. Tttalk sssecond fffor.

****

Dr. Vazquez: Sure, I guess I got a minute or so. What's on your mind? You look worried.

****

Dave: Dddr. Ccchin mmmad mme.

****

Dr. Vazquez: I can't believe that. What for?

****

Dave: Iii nnnot aacting llike hhhusband. 

****

Dr. Vazquez: How do you mean?

****

Dave: Ssshe wwants tto ssleep wwith mme.

****

Dr. Vazquez: Oh, I see. And you don't want to sleep with her?

Dave starts to scratch his head again, trying to think how to get his point across without too much embarrassment.

****

Dr. Vazquez: Maybe, this is something you should discuss with Dr. Legaspi.

****

Dave_(panicking)_**: **NNO! Ssshe's girl. Cccan't ttalk her. Tttalk mmman dddoctor.

****

Dr. Vazquez: Okay, relax. What seems to be the problem? You do like Dr. Chen, don't you?

****

Dave: Vvvery mmuch, gguess. Bbbut ssshe kkkiss mmme aand Iii ddon't ffeel aanything llike Ii gguess Iii sshould. Mmmy fffriend, Mmr. Sssantini says I sshould ffeel ssomething ddown tthere_ (pointing to his cock)_ lllike it ssshould gget_(whispering) _hhard aand iit ddoesn't.

****

Dr. Vazquez: Dave, you are right. It's a male doctor you should be talking with but I'm not exactly the right one. I deal with your other head.

Dave looks at him baffled.

****

Dr. Vazquez: Uh never mind. Little joke. Listen, I'm going to set you up with an appointment with Dr. Harrison, the hospital's urologist. He should be able to help you with your problem.

****

Dave: Ttthank yyou.

****

Dr. Vazquez: Your very welcomed and remember I want you in my office for a check up soon.

Dave nods and then gets a panicky expression on his face.

****

Dave: Dddr. Vvvaz....uh Dddr. Yyyou wwon't ttell aaabout oour ttalk tto Ccchin.

****

Dr. Vazquez: I would never. What was said here today was between you and me, so chill out. Uh relax. She'll never know.

Dave nods as Dr. Vazquez leaves the room and Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi walk in.

Saturday comes and Jing-Mei gets the boys up early, bathed and dressed for the Italian festival. Rusty and Antonio are sitting at the breakfast table eating cereal. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: Aren't you eating this morning Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: No, I was warned by Mr. Santini to come with an appetite. But the boys still need breakfast. Besides, they are growing kids and will be hungry again in an hour. Now, I have to get my other boy up.

After breakfast, Rusty starts to play with his video game while he waits for his parents to get ready. Jing-Mei wheels Dave out into the living room and parks him near Rusty while she finishes dressing. Dave's eyes seem fixed on the video game. Rusty sees his father's interest and gets up and hands him a controller. He explains to Dave how to play the game. Dave is only able to use his right hand which makes holding the controller difficult, but Dave continues to try to play the game. Jing-Mei comes out of the bedroom.

****

Jing-Mei: Are we ready to go?

Mrs. Peterson shushes her and then tells her to watch Dave and Rusty.

****

Jing-Mei_(to Mrs. Peterson)_**: **Dave seems to like the video game. You know this might just be what Dave needs to occupy his time with and it can also help his relationship with Rusty. They finally have a common interest. _(pause)_ Alright, I hate to disturb you two, but we do have to go now. 

Rusty takes the controller from Dave which angers Dave.

****

Rusty: _We can play later, papa._

Dave: _Pppromise, lllittle oone._

Rusty: _Yeah, I promise._

After they arrive in _Little Italy_, they are quickly greeted by Mr. Santini. 

****

Mr. Santini: I'm glad you all made it. I hope you're hungry.

****

Jing-Mei: Famished. I hope there's enough food.

****

Mr. Santini: I can see you've never been to an Italian Festival before. I guarantee you that you all will go home at least 10 pounds heavier than when you arrived here.

Some of Dave's old neighbors came over. Dave started to panic when all the people started to gather around him. Mr. Santini explained to him that they were his friends and they weren't there to hurt him. He introduced Jing-Mei, Mrs. Peterson and the boys around while Dave got reacquainted with his old friends.

Mr. Santini was right about the food. There were all different kinds of Italian platters as far as the eye can see. 

****

Mr. Santini: Are you ready to eat?

****

Mrs. Peterson: YES!

****

Jing-Mei: It all smells so good, I don't know where to begin. 

****

Mr. Santini: You start at that table and work your way around. Help yourselves.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, let's go. Rusty, you take Mama Jin...uh Rusty, where's Rusty?

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson start to worry when Mr. Santini spots the little boy. He's standing on the opposite side of the street with his classmate, Gina. Both Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson do a double-take. Rusty and Gina are kissing. Nothing too romantic, but still a little ahead of their ages. Jing-Mei's eyes start tearing up.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I don't believe it. Rusty--he's only seven--but he seems to be enjoying himself.

****

Mr. Santini: He seems to found an _extracurricular _activity to pass the time.

****

Jing-Mei_(tears running down her face)_**: **My baby is growing up. How sad?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I wouldn't run out and reserve a church just yet. He'll probably be through ten girls by the time he's ready to settle down.

****

Mr. Santini: If he's his father's son, at least ten he'll be through.

Dave also saw Rusty kissing the girl and liking it. He began to silently cry to himself that even a little kid could like to be kissed and he couldn't.

After they ate, Mr. Santini asked Jing-Mei to dance. The music started to play and Mr. Santini taught Jing-Mei how to dance the _" Sicilian Tarantella". _Almost everyone joined in with them--everyone except Dave, who sat nearby in his chair and watched as several of the gentlemen danced with his wife and he couldn't even do that. Jealousy was starting to show across Dave's face as Jing-Mei started laughing and having a good time without him and a man from out of the crowd noticed.

****

Vincenzio_(to himself)_**: **I figured you'd be here, you little prick. _(pause)_ That's it gimp, watch. Watch as your wife is taken away from you by some real, whole men. First her and then your boys. HA HA!!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	4. Dave's Needs

**Showdown**

__

Part 4

The Maluccis arrived home from the festival and all were tired and stuffed. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: I had a very nice time and I don't think I'll be eating for the next two days.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, Italians really know how to cook and eat. I think we all had a good time, especially Rusty.

Rusty turns around and looks at the two women smiling at him and blushes.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh Dr. Chen, he's blushing. You've embarrassed him. 

****

Jing-Mei_(joking)_**: **Maybe next time he wants to make out with his girlfriend, he'll take her somewhere private---out of sight, instead of in the middle of the street in _Little Italy._

****

Rusty: She's not my girlfriend and I wasn't making out with her!

****

Jing-Mei: What would you call kissing her on the lips, like you did.

****

Rusty: Expermenting.

****

Jing-Mei: Whatever you say, Romeo.

Jing-Mei walks over to Dave, who's watching the ladies tease Rusty but seems unamused himself. She bends down and strokes his hair.

****

Jing-Mei: Hey, you've been pretty quiet ever since we left _Little Italy_, what's wrong? Didn't you enjoy yourself with your old friends? They seemed very nice and very fond of you.

Dave gives her a death-stare and then swats her hand away from his head. He angrily wheels his chair over to the tv and fumbles with the remote. Jing-Mei looks at Mrs. Peterson and she nods back.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Bedtime, boys!

****

Rusty: Now, early. Want to play.

****

Jing-Mei: You can play tomorrow. Now, do what Mrs. Peterson says and get ready for bed. We'll see you in the morning.

Rusty comes over and kisses both his parents and then runs into the kitchen and checks on Rascal. Mrs. Peterson carries Antonio over to them to give him their goodnight kisses, too. Jing-Mei gives him a small peck on the head but Dave just turns his head and ignores the baby. Antonio starts to cry. Jing-Mei comforts the upset little boy.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, it's alright little guy. Your daddy didn't mean anything by it. He loves you. He just has a hard time showing it. 

Jing-Mei gives him another kiss and Mrs. Peterson carries him into the nursery. Jing-Mei irately walks back over to Dave. She grabs the remote out of his hand and throws it to the floor. Dave puts his arm up in front of his face, defensively.

****

Jing-Mei: Relax, I'm not going to hit you, although I should after the way you just treated our baby. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU!!

****

Dave: Yyyou ddon't lllike mme.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you mean I don't like you? 

****

Dave: Dddance wwith mmen. Yyyou mmy wwife.

****

Jing-Mei: You are not starting that whole jealousy thing again like you did with Carter.

****

Dave: Yyyou hhhave ffun wwithout mme.

****

Jing-Mei: You mean that this whole attitude of yours is because I enjoyed myself at the festival.

Dave nods.

****

Jing-Mei: You know you could have enjoyed yourself if you gave yourself a chance.

****

Dave: Nnnot in tttthis tthing. 

****

Jing-Mei: You are not always going to be in a wheelchair. As a matter of fact, Larry will be over to work with you tomorrow.

Dave starts to smile.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, I see that brought a smile to your face.

****

Dave: Llllarry mmmy fffriend. Hhhe lllikes mmme.

Jing-Mei shakes her head at Dave, defeated.

****

Jing-Mei: I've told you over and over how much I love you---how much we all love you. I don't know what else we can do to prove it.

Dave debates whether or not to say what's on his mind.

****

Dave: Sssleep wwwith mmme.

Jing-Mei's face is now the one with the smile on it.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you sure? I mean is this really what you want? I'm not pushing you into something you're not ready for.

****

Dave: Iiii'm rready. Llllove yyyou. Wwwant yyyou llove mme bback.

****

Jing-Mei: Hold on. Are you telling me that you only want to sleep with me because you think I won't love you otherwise?

****

Dave: Tttthat's wwwhat mmmarried ppeople dddo. Iiii dddon't wwant ttto llose you.

****

Jing-Mei: You are not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere.

****

Dave: Yyyou mmmad aat Eeeerik. Yyyell aat mme.

****

Jing-Mei: I only yelled at you because you hurt little Antonio's feelings. If you have a problem with me, tell me. Don't take it out on those little boys. You are trying to push yourself away from them because your understandably afraid of hurting them, but that also means you aren't getting close enough to love them and they are starting to feel it. They need you, I need you. We just want you back to the way that...skip that, not quite the way you use to be but we want to have a normal family life. Please, Dave let yourself get to know your sons and them you. You will enjoy fatherhood and I know you will make an excellent father.

****

Dave: Ddddoes mmmean yyyou dddon't wwwant sssleep wwwith mmme?

****

Jing-Mei: Only if that's really what you want? Not just so you think it's the only way of holding on to me.

****

Dave: Eeerik wwwant hhhave ssex wwith Ccchin.

Jing-Mei smiles back at him and then pushes him into his bedroom, while Rusty watches from the kitchen doorway. Rusty goes into his room, with his head hung low.

Jing-Mei helps Dave onto the bed and pushes his wheelchair off to the side. With Dave watching attentively from on top of the blankets on the bed, Jing-Mei does a strip-tease in front of him. She starts by removing her necklace and then her watch. Then she dances a bit before removing her slacks, slowly one leg at a time. Next she comes over to Dave and kisses him on the lips while stroking his head. Then she continued dancing in his line of vision, while she removed her blouse and once its off her she placed in front of her face and peeked out from behind it like a veil. Dave starts to lick his lips and move nervously but impatiently on the bed. Jing-Mei drops the blouse to the floor followed by her panties. Finally, the piece of resistance---her bra. She slowly undid the snaps from the back, turning around exotically for each snap undone. When the last snap was released, she seductively tossed the bra onto Dave's head, causing him to smile. With nothing left to take off herself, she moves over to her anxious husband and goes to work on his clothes. 

As she unzips his pants, Dave takes his good hand and puts it up to her breast and starts to caress it. Jing-Mei grabs hold of Dave's limp cock from inside his pants. Unable to get a firm grasp on it, she starts pulling his pants off him. Dave, who's busy concentrating on her breasts, swaying in front of him doesn't notice her pulling at his jeans. She puts her hand in his pants through his unzipped fly. She strokes the cock, causing Dave to shake out of his hypnotic state and realizing what she is trying to do. He pulls his hand away from her breast and down to the bed. He tries to raise himself off the bed, allowing Jing-Mei to easily remove his jeans. Once off, she makes her way up to his shirt. She starts biting the buttons off. The shirt falls open and he slides out of it. Jing-Mei stares at the many scars over his muscular chest. She debates whether to touch them when Dave grabs her hand to his mouth and starts kissing the tips of her fingers and then places them on the scars from when his chest was cracked opened numerous times. He pulls her hand up and down the scars, slowly allowing her to trace them with her fingers. Feeling comfortable with her husband's mutilated body, she begins to plant kisses up and down it.

Dave runs his hand through her long, thick, sweet-smelling black hair. Jing-Mei makes her way down to his briefs, removing them as she continues to kiss his chest. Jing-Mei takes Dave's cock- still limp and starts to lick it up and down. She stares back up at him, and he signals for her to come up towards him. She gives the cock a final stroke and lick and moves up to his face, when Dave starts to tenderly feel her breasts. She cups her hands around one of her breasts and shows him the nibble. Dave momentarily looks at her, and then places the breast in his mouth and he caresses the hard nibble with his tongue. Jing-Mei passionately moans. 

Dave gently pushes Jing-Mei onto the bed and moves on top of her. They lock lips as Jing-Mei places her hand on Dave's cock and positions it at her cunt. She continues to occupy his mind by allowing him to kiss and caress her breasts. She moans even louder, then spreads her legs open--allowing entrance into her. Dave automatically stops kissing her and stares at her.

****

Dave: Wwwhat yyyou dddoing?

****

Jing-Mei: Making love like you wanted to.

Dave pulls back away from her and turns onto his other side, with his back facing Jing-Mei. She starts massaging his sweaty, shiny tanned skin. He continues to shake her off. Jing-Mei sits up, confused.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, what happened? What's wrong?

****

Dave: Nnnothing. Tttired.

****

Jing-Mei: No, you're not. Isn't this what you wanted? I thought you were having a good time.

****

Dave: Wwwas tttil...

****

Jing-Mei: Til what?

****

Dave: Nnnot hhard.

****

Jing-Mei: We can change that with a little effort.

Jing-Mei started kissing Dave's neck, even leaving behind some _"love bites"._ Dave keeps moving away from her until he is almost off the bed.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't get it, Dave. Did I do something wrong? Or don't you find me attractive?

****

Dave: Iii ddo. Vvery mmuch. Yyyou sso ppretty. Iiii...iiit's yyyou nnnot. Iiit's mme. Iiii...ccca.._(pause)_ Jjjjust gggo nnnow, ppplease.

Jing-Mei sadly gathers her clothes up off the floor and took her bra, which was still on Dave's head. She picked up the blanket that was knocked on to the floor during their groping. She covered an upset and shaken Dave with it. She kissed his head as he tightly clasped his eyes shut, silently wishing she would just leave him alone. She attached the vent to his trachea, turned on the intercom and left. After she left, shutting the door behind her--Dave laid in bed and cried himself to sleep. Jing-Mei plopped, exhaustedly down on the couch. She smiled softly with the memory of her brief but beautiful moment with her husband, then closed her eyes, still with the smile on her face as she drifted off into sleep.

****

Jing-Mei_(to herself)_**: **Another night, my love.

The next morning, Mrs. Peterson is fixing breakfast for the family while Jing-Mei bathes Antonio. Rusty sits at the table, with Mrs. Peterson and Dave, who decided to join them for breakfast that morning. Jing-Mei sits Antonio in his high chair and she takes her seat. The family eats breakfast in silence. No one says a word but all look around at each other, with thoughts in their minds. Rusty pushes his dish away from him.

****

Rusty: Finished.

****

Jing-Mei: What's wrong, Rusty?

****

Rusty: Nothing. May I be excused?

****

Jing-Mei: Not until you tell me why you are so upset.

****

Rusty: I'm not. Want to play video game, now.

****

Jing-Mei: It's not like you to sit through a whole meal and not say a word. I know something is bothering you. Please, I can't help if you don't tell me.

Rusty takes a deep breath and shoots a look at Dave and then back at her.

****

Rusty: You hate papa.

****

Jing-Mei: What?! No, I don't. How could you ever think that?

****

Rusty_(starting to cry)_**:** Yes, you do. I heard you last night. You fighting. You yelled at papa.

Jing-Mei drops her head down into her hands and starts to shake it.

****

Jing-Mei: Come here, baby. Come here.

Rusty gets up from his seat and walks over to Jing-Mei. She lifts him up and places him on her lap.

****

Jing-Mei: I am so sorry that you saw that last night. But, you have to understand, we weren't fighting---we were having a discussion.

****

Rusty: Loud discussion.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, it did get loud. I was a little angry with your papa and he with me but we still love each other and we both love you and Antonio very much. That will never change.

****

Rusty: You love Rascal too.

****

Jing-Mei: Of course, we love the four-legged one, too. Please don't take anything that happened last night seriously. We will always love each other and you guys. We will still be a family, no matter what. Okay.

****

Rusty: Then why you sleep on couch again, last night.

****

Jing-Mei: That had nothing to do with us hating each other. That was because...oh, never mind---you'll learn when you get older. Now, are we still friends. kiddo?

****

Rusty: Friends and family. Now, I can play?

Jing-Mei releases Rusty and he stands up, she playfully swats his but.

****

Jing-Mei: Skidaddle, little man.

****

Dave: Lllittle oone, wwait, Iiii cccome?

****

Rusty: Can papa play with me?

Jing-Mei looks at both Dave and Rusty's anxious faces and smiles.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure, after he's had his medicine.

****

Rusty: I go set up, papa.

Jing-Mei gathers together Dave's meds, while Mrs. Peterson clears the table. Rusty comes back into the kitchen and picks Antonio up and carries him into the other room and puts him in his swing.

****

Jing-Mei: Be careful with him, Rusty.

After Rusty sets up the game, he comes into the kitchen as Jing-Mei is finishing administering Dave's meds.

****

Rusty: Ready, papa.

Dave looks at Jing-Mei and she nods.

****

Jing-Mei: Go on you two.

Dave motions for Rascal to come along. Rusty grabs Dave by his arm and tries to pull him almost tearing him out of his wheelchair. Jing-Mei notices.

****

Rusty: Come, papa. Come-on.

****

Jing-Mei: Easy Rusty, not so rough with your daddy.

Dave starts to wheel himself when Rusty goes behind the chair and pushes it himself. Rascal follows behind.

Jing-Mei stood in the back of the living room and watched Dave and Rusty play the video game. Mrs. Peterson walked up behind her.

****

Mrs. Peterson: How did everything go last night?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't know what you mean.

****

Mrs. Peterson: The kids are sound sleepers, I'm not. Now, giving that you spent the night on the couch, I imagine that what you were hoping to happen, didn't.

****

Jing-Mei: It was a start. I just have to give Dave some more time. He's still adjusting to being at home.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, him and Rusty seem to be getting along just fine. 

****

Jing-Mei: At least the video game keeps Dave's mind off his problems for awhile.

Jing-Mei looks at her watch. 

****

Jing-Mei: Come on Rusty, it's time for your boxing lessons!

Rusty put his controller on top of the game system and reached for Dave's, but Dave refused to relinquish it. 

****

Dave: Pppplay, llittle oone.

****

Rusty: When I get home we can play again.

Rusty turned off the tv, angering Dave and causing him to throw the controller on the floor. Jing-Mei intervenes.

****

Jing-Mei: That wasn't nice, Dave. Rusty will be home later and you can continue your game. Rusty, go get dressed in your gym clothes and find your boxing gloves.

Mrs. Peterson, I'll be home as soon as I drop him off. Larry, Dave's physical therapist should be dropping by soon to start working with him. If I'm not back in time, make him comfortable.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sure will. 

When Jing-Mei came home from dropping Rusty off, she walked through the door and saw Dave sitting on the floor with Antonio. She passed by the two and headed into the kitchen.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That was quick. I just put a pot of coffee on. Do you want some?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, Larry not here yet?

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, he called and said he was having car trouble. He would be a little late. 

Mrs. Peterson handed Jing-Mei a cup of coffee and both ladies walked into the other room and watched Dave and the baby. Antonio was stacking his blocks up into a tower, but they kept falling down. Each time they fell, both boys laughed. Dave took the blocks and using his right hand he would stack them up in the same matter. Dave's hand shook as he piled the blocks one on top of another. His tower was more crooked, lop-sided and fell alot quicker than Antonio's did. Dave stared at the blocks as Antonio stacked them up. He was intrigued by the many different colors and designs on them. Jing-Mei walked over to the boys and knelt down with them.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, look at the blocks. What do you see?

****

Dave: Rrred, Bbblue, ppretty cccolors.

Jing-Mei borrowed some of the blocks and arranged them onto the floor in a straight line.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, I want you to tell me what that says.

Dave squinted at the blocks for several minutes.

****

Dave: Aaa...cccc....ttt..

****

Jing-Mei: Try again, sweetheart.

****

Dave: Cccc...ttt...aaaa..

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, it says _"cat"_. Let's try another one.

She gets some different blocks and spells another word.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright Dave, what does this say?

Dave looked at the blocks and tried to read them but couldn't.

****

Jing-Mei: It's okay Dave, just say the letters if you don't know the word.

****

Dave: Oooo...gggg....dddd...

****

Jing-Mei: Look here, D--d--ooo---gggg. _Dog._

****

Dave: Ddddog. 

****

Antonio: Woof, woof.

****

Dave: Tttthat Rrrazal.

Jing-Mei smiled at her guys.

****

Jing-Mei: Right you both are. Now, try...

There's a knock at the door. Mrs. Peterson answers it and walks back into the living room with Larry behind her.

****

Dave: Llllarry!

****

Larry: Dave, how are you? Hello, Dr. Chen.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi, Larry and its Jing-Mei.

****

Larry: If you insist.

****

Jing-Mei: Larry, this is Mrs. Peterson. She's our sons' nanny.

****

Larry: Nice to meet you. And who is this big guy on the floor here?

****

Dave: Iiiit's mmme, Lllarry.

****

Larry: I can see that, Dave. I meant the other big guy.

****

Jing-Mei: The sleepy guy over there is our baby boy, Antonio.

Antonio lets out a big yawn and Dave follows suit.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, will you put the baby in for a nap? 

****

Mrs. Peterson: Definitely. Say bye-bye, Antonio.

Both Jing-Mei and Larry wave to the droopy-eyed child. 

****

Antonio: By-by. _(waving back)_

****

Dave: Bbbedtime.

****

Larry: Not for you, pal.

****

Jing-Mei: Larry, will you help Dave into his chair and I'll show you where you two can get to work.

Larry lifted Dave up into the wheelchair and they followed Jing-Mei into the miniature gym room.

****

Larry: This is great.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, the two of you have a lot of work ahead of you, so I'll get out of your way. Larry, if you need anything please let me know.

About a half hour later, Mrs. Peterson comes out of the nursery after singing to Antonio. She sees Jing-Mei leaning over the classifieds and telephone books.

****

Mrs. Peterson: So, are those two in the gym working now. They are so quiet.

****

Jing-Mei: It's been awhile since Dave has had a real physical therapy session. Larry is probably just helping Dave stretch his muscles before he has him on the parallel bars.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh. So, what are you up to?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm looking for a tutor for Dave. Someone to help him with his reading.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Why? He has you and me to help him. We can teach Grant to read.

Jing-Mei raises an eyebrow at the older lady.

****

Jing-Mei: It's not that easy. Neither you or I are skilled in working with someone with dyslexia. DAVE needs a professional teacher.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Is that what all that business with the blocks was about?

****

Jing-Mei: I knew Dave needed to learn how to read again, but I just wanted to check on just how sharp his reading skills were. He still remembers his alphabet from when he was taught in the hospital, but I needed to know exactly how he saw the letters, so I could tell the tutor I hire.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Just be careful about who you hire. The last tutor you hired for someone in this family almost cost Dave and Rusty their lives.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't worry I will be extremely careful I screen this tutor. Need we forget Frankie.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	5. Dave's Package

****

Showdown

__

Part 5

The next morning, Jing-Mei took Dave for his dialysis treatment. After Dave is hooked up to his machine, Jing-Mei heads down to the ER for her shift. In between patients, Jing-Mei stops at the admit desk to drop off her patient's chart and pick up her next patient's.

****

Abby: You look beat, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: Not so bad. Just restless, I guess.

****

Mark: I thought you would feel better now that Dave is home.

****

Jing-Mei: I do. Don't get me wrong, everyone, I love having Dave home but it's more difficult than I thought it would be.

****

Kerry: Why?

****

Jing-Mei: From the first day Dave came home, I feel like I just brought home a newborn baby.

****

Luka: How do you mean? 

****

Jing-Mei: When Dave goes to sleep, I put him on the vent and turn the intercom on so I can hear him and make sure he's alright, but I still go into the bedroom every hour and check on him. I find myself sitting at his bedside just listening to him breathe, just like I did when I first brought Antonio home for the first time.

****

Kerry: Malucci's adjusting to home life alright?

****

Jing-Mei: It's like I have three little boys now. I have one who's on the verge of becoming a teenager, a tot toddling around and the third, who's confined to a wheelchair, has been through both stages once and is on his second go around. The truth is he may never recover enough to take responsibility for his sons, like a father.

****

Mark: How is Dave with the boys now?

****

Jing-Mei: Like an overgrown playmate. He's more of a big buddy to them then a father. They love Dave when he plays with them, but a buddy is not what they need now---a father is. Dave plays video games with Rusty and that's great because that helps with Dave's hand-eye coordination and he seems to like building towers with Antonio and his blocks, which helps Dave with his balance, spelling and again his hand-eye coordination. So it's not like he's just biding his time at home, he is learning and in a way connecting with the children, but he still doesn't come in contact with them.

****

Kerry: Contact, in which way?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave has not held Antonio once since the baby was born and I have never seen him hug Rusty.

****

Abby: You said that Dave was always nervous about being around his children.

****

Jing-Mei: I know but I thought by now, he would feel more comfortable around them and me.

****

Kerry: If you don't mind me asking Jing-Mei, how are things between the two of you?

****

Jing-Mei: I've got patients to see.

****

Kerry: Right. That's none of our business. Sorry.

Upstairs, as Dave finishes his treatment, Dr. Vasquez stops by to speak with him.

****

Dr. Vasquez: How's it going, Dr. Dave?

****

Dave: Tttired.

****

Dr. Vasquez: I can believe that. That machine takes alot of a person. Are you too tired to go see Dr. Harrison?

****

Dave: Dddr. Hhharris...

****

Dr. Vasquez: Yeah, he's that doctor you asked me about. He specializes in problems like yours.

****

Dave: Oooh. Lllet's go.

Dr. Vasquez helps Dave into his chair and pushes him down to Dr. Harrison's office. On the way down, Dr. Vasquez mentions to Dave that he scheduled him for an appointment with him in a week. Dr. Vasquez waited with Dave until the nurse called him in. Dr. Harrison helped Dave onto the exam table.

After a thorough exam, with included a physical exam and several blood tests, Dr. Harrison had the results. Both his and Dave's diagnosis were right---Dave was impotent. Dr. Harrison had a talk with a devastated Dave.

****

Dr. Harrison: Dave, you know. This isn't unusual for someone who's been as sick as you have the last year or so and it's probably not permanent.

****

Dave: Cccchin wwwon't lllike mmme mmore.

****

Dr. Harrison: I somehow doubt that. Listen, you did the right thing coming to see me. 

****

Dave: Yyyyou gggo hhhelp mmme?

****

Dr. Harrison: I'm going to try, but first I need your permission to discuss this with Dr. Chen.

Dave panicked and started shaking his head.

****

Dave: Nnnno. NNNNOOO!

****

Dr. Harrison: Dave, calm down. In order for me to help you the best I can, I do need to speak with your wife. She has to be included because of the course of treatment I'm preparing to take. 

****

Dave: Ssshe wwwon't lllove mmme iiif Iiii nnnoot bbbee rreal hhhusband.

Dr. Harrison stared at his frantically, distressed patient and realized his face was turning red.

****

Dr. Harrison: Something tells me that this has nothing to do with Dr. Chen not loving you anymore. You're embarrassed about your problem---aren't you?

Dave shyly nods.

****

Dr. Harrison: I thought so. You're blushing. There's no reason to be embarrassed. Your wife is a doctor, I'm sure she understands and besides no one but the three of us will know about this.

****

Dave: Yyyyou nnnot tttell.

****

Dr. Harrison: Dave, as a doctor yourself, you know I can't exposed patient-doctor confidentiality. That would be unethical. Besides, I wouldn't do it anyway. That is your business and it's between you and your wife. I won't talk to anyone about this that you don't want me to. 

****

Dave: Ppppromise.

****

Dr. Harrison_(smiling)_: Promise. Now, can I make that call to Dr. Chen?

Dave smiles back and nods at his doctor.

Jing-Mei walks up to the dialysis room and searches for Dave. After several minutes and not seeing him, she gets very nervous. She finds a nurse who checks her chart and it shows that Dr. Malucci had finished with his treatment over an hour ago. 

****

Jing-Mei: Then where is he? Where did he go?

****

Nurse: I'm sorry I don't know. 

Jing-Mei heads towards the elevator when the nurse stops her.

****

Nurse: Dr. Chen, I do remember that Dr. Vasquez was speaking with him after his treatment. Maybe, Dr. Malucci said something to him.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks, I'll check that out.

Jing-Mei gets on the elevator. As she rides up, her beeper goes off. She looks at it, flustered.

****

Jing-Mei_(to herself)_**:** That's not a number I recognize, but as long as it's not 911 then it can wait until I track down my hubby.

Jing-Mei enters Dr. Vasquez's office. The neurologist sees her in the doorway and invites her in.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sorry to bother you Dr. Vasquez, but I seem to have misplaced my husband. The nurse over at dialysis said that you were speaking with him after his treatment so I'm taking the chance that you may know where he is.

****

Dr. Vasquez: As a matter of fact, I do.

Dr. Vasquez remains silent, unnerving Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, where is he? I need to know where he is.

****

Dr. Vasquez: I don't know if it's my place...

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god, something is wrong with Dave, isn't it? Why else would he be chatting with his neurologist and you're being so secretive. 

****

Dr. Vasquez: Dr. Chen, your husband is still my patient and I have an obligation to keep tabs on him and his condition. Although, I do want to see him for a checkup, and I guarantee you it is just a routine exam, that is not what our conversation was about. 

****

Jing-Mei: Then what did you want to talk to him about?

****

Dr. Vasquez: Actually, it was Dave that initiated the conversation. Without going into any details, he asked my professional opinion on a subject, as a doctor and a man.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, since you put it that way, I think I may know what it was about. Listen, I'm not going to ask you exactly what you discussed. I won't invade any more of his privacy, but does it have to do with his "_husbandly obligations."_

****

Dr. Vasquez: In a matter of speaking, yes. 

****

Jing-Mei: Were you able to help him?

****

Dr. Vasquez: My help was limited, since that is not my field so I directed him to someone who could help him and made an appointment for him with Dr. Harrison in urology. He's probably still down there.

Jing-Mei stood up and shook the neurologist's hand.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, thank you for all your help. I appreciate it and so does Dave.

****

Dr. Vasquez: You aren't going down there now, are you?

****

Jing-Mei: Of course, I am. Why not?

****

Dr. Vasquez: It's just that if Dave sees you in urology, he'll know that I told you. I don't want him to think I violated our confidence.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't worry about that. I can handle Dave's temper besides I'll keep your name out of it.

****

Dr. Vasquez: Alright.

Jing-Mei heads out of the office and down to urology. She enters the department and waits at the reception desk. Within moments, Dr. Harrison pops out of an exam room.

****

Dr. Harrison: Linda, have you been able to reach...

He looks up and sees Jing-Mei staring back at him.

****

Dr. Harrison: Oh, I see that you have. Dr. Chen, can I see you back here.

Jing-Mei follows Dr. Harrison into the back.

****

Dr. Harrison: I suppose you know that your husband came to see me.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, and I know what about. Where is he?

****

Dr. Harrison: In the last exam room getting dressed.

Jing-Mei heads back when she is stopped by the doctor.

****

Dr. Harrison: Wait, I want to speak with you for a moment in my office, please.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure, I've got some time.

The two doctors walk into the office and shut the door behind them. They take their seats.

****

Jing-Mei: Is Dave alright?

****

Dr. Harrison: He's fine. I mean right now he is, he's not sick or anything but...uh...he's got a problem.

****

Jing-Mei: He's impotent, isn't he?

****

Dr. Harrison: Afraid so. 

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe I shouldn't be hearing this, Dave...he..

****

Dr. Harrison: It's alright. I spoke with Dave and explained to him that I needed to talk with you in order to properly treat him. He was reluctant but agreed.

****

Jing-Mei: So, what do we do to help him?

****

Dr. Harrison: First, let me start by saying that I had a long talk with Dave and he seems to believe that you think he's not attracted to you anymore or that you're not sexy enough. None of which is true. Dave's problem has nothing to do with you. It's no one's fault. It's just something that happened.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you think caused it, as if I didn't know?

****

Dr. Harrison: It could be a side effect from all the meds he's on, or his partial paralysis, or his heart and kidney conditions or because of his past abuse---all of his _past abuse. _

****

Jing-Mei: I can see that you know about, I mean...that he was...

Dr. Harrison nods.

****

Dr. Harrison: I've read his medical history extensively since Dr. Vasquez made the appointment for him with me. Yes, I know he was raped---both as a child and as an adult.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave remembered his childhood rape when he underwent hypnosis but I don't think he remembers it consciously and he's never mentioned the one from his kidnapping. You really think it has something to do with Dave not being able to _"perform"_ now?

****

Dr. Harrison: Yes, that is entirely possible that Dave's impotency could be psychological at least partially the reason, but I feel that most of it is physical.

****

Jing-Mei: So, how do we help him?

****

Dr. Harrison: I've written Dave some prescriptions for a few medications that may help.

****

Jing-Mei: Like Viagra?

****

Dr. Harrison: No, I couldn't prescribe Viagra because of his heart condition. Instead, I'm putting him on a Caverject injection and I found out that his testosterone is very low so I'm also giving him Testosterone tablets. Between the two of these drugs, Dave's problem should be solved. If not, then make another appointment with me and we will try again. I'm not gonna give up on him.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, Dr. Harrison.

****

Dr. Harrison: The directions for both drugs are pretty self-explanatory on the prescriptions but if you or Dave have any questions, please give me a call. Now, some of the side effects from the drugs are pretty serious. Dave may have increased itching, tenderness and pain in the groin area--perfectly normal. Also, there's the chance that he will have headaches and dizziness and also blurred vision but again, nothing to worry. As his body gets use to the medication, the side-effects should lessen. If after the first week or so and they don't or get worse, then by all means come back to me immediately and stop using the medication.

****

Jing-Mei: Understood. Now, is there anything else I should know?

****

Dr. Harrison: Yeah, you may want to get Dave home soon. As protocol for this medicine calls for, the first Caverject injection has been given in the office, with me showing Dave the properly route and method of administering it. So, he may be getting a _little noticeable _real soon, if you know what I mean.

At that moment, Jing-Mei springs to her feet and Dr. Harrison escorts her back to the exam room where Dave is. Dave is sitting in his wheelchair looking into a paper bag when they arrive.

****

Dave: Cccchin.

Jing-Mei bends down and kisses Dave on the lips. He tries to resist.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi, Dave. Are you ready to go?

****

Dave: Yyyeah. Eeeeverything ook, ddoc?

****

Dr. Harrison: Yes Dave, your wife and I had a nice chat and she's alright with everything I explained to you earlier and we are both going to help you through this so relax, alright.

****

Dave: Oook, lllet's gggo hhhome.

Jing-Mei gets behind Dave and starts to push his chair when the paper bag that Dave was looking into earlier falls to the ground. Dave panics. Dr. Harrison bends down and picks it up, much to Dave's relief. Dave is also thankful that it didn't open in front of Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Is that yours, Dave? What's in there?

****

Dr. Harrison: Just something I gave Dave to help him with his problem. Another part of his treatment.

Jing-Mei realizes by the looks being passed between Dave and Dr. Harrison that she is not meant to know what is in there, which is fine with her. Dave has a right to his privacy.

As Jing-Mei pulls into the driveway at home, Dave becomes unnerved.

****

Dave: Uuuh Ccchin, uuuh oooh, llleaking 'ggain.

Jing-Mei gives Dave a quick glimpse and sees the apprehension on his face and then follows his eyes down to his legs. She sees an enormous bulge in between Dave's legs and then a large spot over the bulge. She quickly parks the car and yells for his guard to help get him into his wheelchair. Once in she gets Dave into the bathroom and helps him clean up. After he's settled in the bathroom, he shoos her out. She decides to leave him be for now. Jing-Mei goes out to the driveway and shut the car door when she notices that Dave left his paper bag behind.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, I think Dave may need this. I better bring it to him.

Knowing that Dave didn't want her to know what was in the bag, and that she shouldn't look, her curiosity gets the better of her so she opens it and what seemed like at the same time her face showed shock and happiness when she realized that the paper bag was filled with _Playboy _and _Penthouse_ magazines.

****

Jing-Mei_(smiling)_**: **Yes, I definitely think Dave will need these, where he is now.

To be continued. Please read and review. 


	6. Halloween: Tricks and Treats For All

****

Showdown

__

Part 6

The next couple of days, Dave and Jing-Mei did as Dr. Harrison instructed them to. Dave took his injections and Jing-Mei did everything to get him in the mood. They tried every night and although they did grope and flirt with each other, they still couldn't make love. Dave started feeling, as his father had always told him he was, worthless. Jing-Mei, on the other hand, was feeling unattractive and rejected. She knew it wasn't Dave's fault but that didn't make the hurt go away.

Dave was awaken one morning by Rusty. Rusty came running into Dave's bedroom dressed in fatigues and with a bandage wrapped around his head covered in fake blood and holding a rifle. Rusty jumped on the bed and shook Dave awake.

****

Rusty: Surrender, enemy!!!

Dave woke up and winced at the pain in his chest from Rusty leaning on him with all his weight. When Dave saw Rusty point the gun at him he let out a big scream causing Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson to run into the room.

****

Rusty: You are my prisoner! Put your hands up!!

Jing-Mei seeing the terrified and distressed look on Dave's face, chased Rusty out.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty!! What on earth! Get out of here now and finish your breakfast!

****

Rusty: I was only practicing on what I'm going to do to people who stiff me on treats tonight. I didn't mean to do anything wrong.

Rusty continued to point the gun in Dave's face, causing Dave to panic and shake uncontrollably. 

****

Dave_(scared)_**: **Gggget aaaway hhhim! Hhhhelp mmme!

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, put the gun down.

****

Rusty: I like aiming it. Fun. I'm a soldier...

Jing-Mei was getting extremely frustrated and started running her hand through her hair, at times almost pulling it out, literately.

****

Jing-Mei: I said put the gun down and away! 

****

Rusty: I'm only pretending. I'm not hurting no one.

****

Jing-Mei: You are scaring the hell out of your father.

Rusty looked at Dave, shaking and hiding underneath the blankets. Dave eased his head up to view what was going on and Rusty pointed the gun again.

****

Rusty: BANG! PAPA DEAD!

****

Dave: AAAAHHHH!!!

Dave forced himself back under the blankets and rolled up into a ball. 

****

Jing-Mei: RUSTY! STOP IT THIS INSTANT, YOUNG MAN OR THERE WILL BE NO TRICK OR TREATING FOR YOU TONIGHT!

Mrs. Peterson got hold of a saddened Rusty and pulled him off the bed. As the two walked out of the room, Rusty looked up at Jing-Mei.

****

Rusty: I'm sorry, Mama Jing. I'm sorry I was bad. I was just playing with papa. I wouldn't hurt him. It's only a make believe gun, Mama Jing.

Jing-Mei bent down and stroked Rusty's head.

****

Jing-Mei: I know, but your papa doesn't. So, I think he's the one you should apologize to.

Rusty walked over to the bed, but Dave remained hidden under the blankets.

****

Rusty: Sorry papa, I'm didn't mean to scare you. I won't do that again.

Dave remains silent. Mrs. Peterson takes Rusty out of the room. Jing-Mei goes over to the bed and pulls at the blanket which Dave is holding firmly in his fist. Several tugs later, she finally gets it off him to see him still rolled tightly up in a ball, shaking and sucking his thumb. His face is soaked. She's not sure whether it's sweat or tears. She sits down on the bed and strokes his head. She can hear him whining to himself.

****

Jing-Mei: Shhhhhh! Shhhhhhhhhh! It's alright sweetheart. Rusty is sorry for what he did. He didn't mean any harm. He just wanted to show you his Halloween costume. You can calm down now. 

Jing-Mei sits with Dave for about ten minutes while he settles down. She hears Antonio cry so she gets up and leaves. As she heads out of the room, Dave calls to her.

****

Dave: Ccccchin, Hhhhallowwwweeen? Iiiiis wwwhat?

She goes back over to him. He tries to sit up but his arms and body are shaking so much that he isn't able to stabilize himself. He rolls onto his back and looks innocent-eyed up at Jing-Mei as she sits beside him.

****

Jing-Mei: Uh, Halloween, uh...you don't remember anything about it?

Dave shakes his head vigorously.

****

Jing-Mei: Every October 31st. in this country we celebrate Halloween. That means that little kids and some not-so little kids get dressed up in costumes, usually scary ones. They go around the neighborhood and knock on people's doors and say "_trick-or treat"_ and the person is suppose to put a treat in their bags unless they want the child to play a trick on them. 

****

Dave: Tttthat mmmean.

****

Jing-Mei: No, not really. It's all in good fun. I'll admit some people carry the tricks too far. We have seen a number of victims from this night wheeled into the ER over the years. Are you sure you don't remember Halloween?

Dave nods.

****

Jing-Mei: It's just that this use to be one of your favorite holidays.

****

Dave: Mmmme dddress uup lllike lllittle kkkid. Gggo tttrick tttreating?

****

Jing-Mei: No, silly. You didn't go trick-or-treating but occasionally you did don a scary mask at the ER and you had been known for playing a few tricks on our co-workers, especially Kerry.

****

Dave: Wwwwhy?

****

Jing-Mei: Because it was fun. You did enjoy playing jokes on us.

****

Dave: Ttthat wwwhy yyyou dddon't llike mme mmore. Iiii nnnot ffun.

****

Jing-Mei: Let's not go there again. You are fun and even if you weren't, which you are, that doesn't mean I don't like you. I told you before that I love you always and forever. We all do.

****

Dave: Llllittle oone ddoesn't.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty? He does to. He didn't mean to scare you. He's just a little boy. He was only playing. He didn't know it would affect you that way. He will never do that to you again. Now, please just relax and if you feel up to it, why don't you join us for breakfast.

Dave shook his head no and rolled back onto his stomach and just stared out into space. Jing-Mei covered him with his blanket as she walked out, she ran into Rusty coming in the door. Rusty had tears in his eyes. He ran over to Dave and wrapped his arms around his papa.

****

Rusty: Papa, I'm sorry. I love you. 

Then Rusty bent down and kissed Dave on the side of his head and then ran back out of the room. Mrs. Peterson met him at the door with his school books.

****

Jing-Mei: You have a good day at school and I hope you enjoy your party. When you get home, we'll have dinner and then go out and prowl the night, alright.

Rusty nodded excitedly.

****

Rusty: Bye Mama Jing, bye papa.

Mrs. Peterson and Rusty left for school while Jing-Mei took Antonio in to give him a bath. Rascal wandered into Dave's room and spotted Dave's hand hanging off the side of the bed. He instinctively went up and started to lick it, bringing a smile to Dave's face and causing Dave to reach out and scratch his ears. Rascal laid down on the floor while Dave gave him his ear scratching.

****

Dave: Rrrazal lllike mmme. 

That night Jing-Mei was preparing to take the boys out when she spied Dave playing with the video game.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, sweetheart, do you want to go out with us tonight?

Dave turned to see Rusty practicing with his gun and then shook his head: no.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, we won't be gone long. You have fun here.

****

Mrs. Peterson: We'll have a wonderful time here, talking. I haven't really had much of a chance to get know Dr. Dave on a one to one basis.

Rusty runs over to Dave and kisses his cheek.

****

Rusty: I'll bring you some treats back too, papa.

Jing-Mei took the boys and Rascal out for the night.

Later that night, Jing-Mei stopped by the ER with the children. They walked over to the admit desk where Randi was sitting dressed up in a sheer, thin, silk dress like a model and spotted Carter with his devil costume on---complete with horns, pitchfork and pointed tail. Others also dressed up joined them at the admit desk.

****

Cleo: Hey, you guys look great! 

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, they do. This is Rusty's first Halloween here. He was here last year but he wasn't really into it. Now, he's a little more Americanized so he can enjoy it. He worked on his costume all by himself. I don't know what processed me to let him be a wounded soldier and carry a gun. He nearly scared the life out of Dave.

****

Kerry: Isn't Antonio the cutest. Dressed up like a doctor.

****

Jing-Mei: You have no idea how difficult it was to find blue scrubs in his size. 

****

Luka: He's even got a little stethoscope.

****

Carter: He does kinda of look like Malucci as a baby.

****

Jing-Mei: I think so too. This is what I'd picture Dave looking like at this age.

****

Kerry: Speaking of which, where is the old-man at? I'd thought he'd be with you on this night of all nights---causing havoc.

****

Jing-Mei: No, Dave is still a little shy around groups of people. He's still getting comfortable around the family.

****

Mark: Shy is not a word I would have ever used to describe Malucci.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave has a hard time dealing with large groups. I guess he feels overwhelmed or subconscious. He thinks people are staring at him.

****

Carter: When did Malucci ever care what people thought, especially about him?

****

Jing-Mei: Never. Maybe you guys can help me with him. In two days, it will be Antonio's first birthday and I want to give him a little party. It'll be Dave's first gathering with others outside the family---except when we went to the Italian festival in his own neighborhood and he didn't handle that well at all. Will you all come over for the party?

The ER nodded and agreed to stop by at their convenience---meaning barring work. Rascal started to bark. Malik bent down to scratch his head per Rusty's instructions.

****

Rusty: Malik, he really likes when you do this?

****

Luka: What on earth is he suppose to be? 

****

Every one followed Luka's finger as he pointed to the disguised Rascal.

****

Rusty: He's Rin Tinny.

****

Jing-Mei: He means Rin Tin Tin. I'm surprised we were able to get the soldier cap to sit on his head for a long time. Rusty, come on let's do what we came here to do so they can get back to work and we can go home to your papa.

****

Mark: What did you need to do?

****

Jing-Mei: I want to x-ray the candy first. Can never be too careful anymore.

****

Rusty: Rascal's candy too.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, Rascal's too.

****

Kerry: Rascal got candy too.

****

Rusty: He went trick or treating with us. He was disguised. Those are the rules, right.

****

Abby: Looks like he got a lot too.

****

Rusty: Candy bad for Rascal. That's my candy.

****

Abby: You're going to take Rascal's candy away from him.

****

Jing-Mei: That's yours and Antonio's candy---not just yours and only as a snack. I don't want either of you eating it for every meal. A couple of pieces for recess and a couple of pieces for dessert and that's it.

****

Rusty: Yes, Mama Jing.

****

Luka: Poor Rascal loses out, huh.

****

Rusty: No, deal.

****

Jing-Mei: No, the boys made a deal with Rascal. If they took him out trick-or-treating with them and people filled up his bag too then they would take his candy and divide it up between the two of them and then take their allowances and buy doggie treats and toys for Rascal.

****

Mark: Very enterprising.

****

Jing-Mei: They definitely have Dave's business savvy. Let's go into an exam room, boys.

As the Maluccis left, the staffers waved at them. Cleo grasped Antonio's hand.

****

Cleo: Don't you let your big brother try and get more candy for himself. Keep him honest. 

Antonio giggled and waved back to the group.

Back at home, Rusty carefully divided Rascal's candy between him, Antonio and an awaiting Dave. Jing-Mei kept to her strict rules as to when the candy could be eaten, even with Dave.

Two days later, it was Antonio's first birthday. Mrs. Peterson was bathing the baby when Rusty woke up and headed straight for his candy. He was met with a gentle rap on the hand by Jing-Mei. 

****

Jing-Mei: I told you that you may take a couple pieces with you for recess, but you are not to have any for breakfast, young man.

****

Rusty: I wasn't taking it for myself, I...uh..was giving it to 'Tonio. It's his birthday. He's allowed special treats.

****

Jing-Mei: Never mind. He will have enough special treats tonight at his party. Now, sit down and have your breakfast.

Rusty walks over to the table and gives Dave a hug and kiss.

****

Rusty: Good morning, papa.

****

Dave: Mmmmorning lllittle ooone. Pppplay wwwith mmme.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry Dave. Rusty has to go to school and you need to get to the hospital for your appointment. You can play this afternoon.

Mrs. Peterson walks out carrying a dry, cooing one-year old.

****

Jing-Mei: There's the birthday boy. Come to mama, baby.

Mrs. Peterson hands Antonio over to Jing-Mei and sits down to breakfast herself.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you ready for your big day? _(pause)_ You have everything you need, Mrs. Peterson, to bake the cake?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Plenty. How big should I make the cake?

****

Jing-Mei: I've invited some of my co-workers over to the party and then there's you, me, Rusty, Antonio, Dave, Mr. Santini...

****

Rusty: And Rascal.

****

Jing-Mei: And of course Rascal. So, I'd say make it big enough to serve maybe twenty people.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That would be a rather large sheet cake. Alright, I can do it.

Jing-Mei casts a watchful eye over at Dave, who seemed to slide down into his chair at the mention of other people coming by.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, do you want to kiss your son for his birthday?

Dave shook his head, no.

Angry, Jing-Mei takes Antonio over to Dave and places the baby's head near Dave's lips:

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, kiss your baby...NOW!

Seeing the red in her eyes, Dave obeys and gives Antonio a kiss on the head. The baby stretches out his arms to his daddy.

****

Antonio: Da...da.

Dave grabs his wheels and starts rolling away. Jing-Mei gives Antonio a final hug before handing him back over to Mrs. Peterson. She then follows Dave into the living room while he searches for the tv remote control. Once he finds it, he fumbles with it, when Jing-Mei pulls it out of his hand and tosses it onto the couch.

****

Dave: Mmmmine!

****

Jing-Mei: Oh no you don't. You are not going to sit there and watch that tv while I lecture you. I want your undivided attention or...or there will be no video games this afternoon. Understood.

Dave's face pouted as he nodded, yes.

****

Jing-Mei: We will be having guests here tonight and I expect you to act like a proper host. 

****

Dave: Nnno wwant pppeople hhere.

****

Jing-Mei: Tough! This is Antonio's first birthday and I will not have you ruin it.

****

Dave: NNNNO!! 

As Dave tries to wheel off into his bedroom, he is stopped by Jing-Mei holding his wheelchair.

****

Jing-Mei: You are not running...uh rolling away from me on this. You will behave yourself tonight. Got it!!

****

Dave: Llllet ggo mme! Wwwant rrroom ggo!

Dave struggles to wheel his chair away but Jing-Mei isn't letting go. Realizing that this is not solving the problem and getting more angry with her temper-tantrum husband, Jing-Mei sees one of Antonio's pacifiers on the coffee table and picks it up. She heads over to Dave before he can get away and stuffs the pacifier into his mouth.

****

Jing-Mei: THERE YOU WANT TO ACT LIKE A BABY, THEN BE A BABY!! BUT YOU WILL NOT WRECK THIS DAY FOR ANTONIO!!

Dave harshly spits the pacifier out and onto the floor and continues into his bedroom. Jing-Mei turns around to see Mrs. Peterson, Antonio and Rusty standing in the doorway, watching the whole scene unfold.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sorry you guys had to see that. He just gets me so angry, sometimes.

****

Rusty: Papa bad. Are you going to spank him?

****

Jing-Mei: I should but I won't. Maybe eventually he will let me...

Rusty looks at her puzzled. Mrs. Peterson gets a knowingly grin on her face, able to read between the lines of what Jing-Mei meant.

****

Jing-Mei: Forget it, Rusty. Just get ready for school.

Jing-Mei heads into Dave's bedroom and sees him just settling back down into his bed.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, you can't go back to sleep. You have to get ready to go to the hospital.

****

Dave: Tired.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry about that. You can rest when you get on your dialysis machine. Now, let me help you get dressed.

Jing-Mei goes to the dresser and pulls out one of Dave's tee shirts and a pair of jeans. She heads back over to his bed with the clothes.

****

Jing-Mei: These should do fine...

Dave swipes the clothes out of her hand and throws them onto the bed.

****

Jing-Mei: What was that for?

****

Dave: Iiii nno bbaby. Dddress mmysself.

****

Jing-Mei: Oooh. _(pause)_ Look, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to do that and I shouldn't have done it in front of the others. I didn't mean to embarrass you. Of course, you're not a baby. It's just so frustrating at times when you ignore the children. All they want from you is to be acknowledged and loved, maybe hugged and kissed once in a while. I know you're scared but you don't have to be. You are not your father and never will be. You don't have one mean, sadistic bone in your body and as soon as you realize that and accept it, the sooner you can start acting like a father to those boys---instead of like a buddy._ (pause)_Are you okay, now?

Dave nods. Rusty runs into the room.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing, I'm going be late.

Jing-Mei looks at her watch and realizes that Rusty is right.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, go sit in the car and we will be right there.

Rusty heads out of the room, then stops and turns around.

****

Rusty: What about my candy for recess?

****

Jing-Mei: Tell Mrs. Peterson I said that you may choose three pieces of candy to take with you, and no more.

****

Rusty: Yes, Mama Jing.

Rusty heads out.

****

Jing-Mei_(yelling)_**: **I said only three pieces. I'll check with her later, so no funny business.

****

Dave: Iiii hhhave cccandy.

****

Jing-Mei: Let's get you dressed first and then we'll see.

Jing-Mei takes Dave up to his dialysis and settles him in. He is no sooner on the machine, when his eyes slam shut and he's out for the count. Before she heads down to work, she stops by to see Dr. Legaspi. She knocks on the psychiatrist's door.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Dr. Chen, come on in.

****

Jing-Mei: Hope I'm not interrupting you.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Not at all. What can I do for you?

****

Jing-Mei: I know you have been chatting with Dave occasionally when he's up on dialysis. I haven't been able to get to alot of those meetings so I was wondering how it's going?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Not well, I'm afraid. Since I haven't been putting him under hypnosis, he hasn't been able to recall too many things. He knows that he was abused by his father, but not really the extent of the abuse and he knows someone else took him away and hurt him real bad but can't seem to recall the details.

****

Jing-Mei: Can't you put him under again?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Only if he lets me and for some reason he doesn't seem as receptive as he once was. Why, is something wrong?

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe I'm just reading too much into this but the other day...Halloween...my oldest boy, Rusty, came into Dave's bedroom in his costume. He was a wounded soldier. He had a toy rifle and pointed at Dave's head. Dave woke up and freaked. Granted, a sight like that would have scared anyone but Dave was panic-stricken. He shook so badly in bed that I thought he it was going to collapse.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Well, he had been shot twice before, so that reaction isn't unusual. He's traumatized.

****

Jing-Mei: I think there's more to it. I don't know. I just have this gut feeling that something else is going on. Could you speak with him today? He's up on dialysis now.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Sorry, but I have an in-house meeting to attend. Actually, I just stopped by my office to pick up some files. When is his next dialysis appointment?

****

Jing-Mei: The day after tomorrow at 11am.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Let me check my schedule.

Dr. Legaspi skims her appointment book.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I have a patient at 10:45 that morning, but it's only an evaluation so I should be free around 12:00. 

****

Jing-Mei: That will work. Dave is usually on dialysis for about three and a half to four hours. Thank you.

Back home, some of the ER staff drop by with presents for Antonio. They all comment on how big and handsome he is. Dave watches from the sideline. Part of him wishes they would leave, but part of him wants them to come over and make a fuss over him too. He sits by as Mrs. Peterson brings out the lit birthday cake. They all sing to Antonio and when it's time to blow out the candle, Antonio is mesmerized by the flames. Rusty starts to coax him and finally Rusty blows out the candle himself. Jing-Mei cuts everyone a slice and leaves a big piece for the birthday boy. As Rusty is eating, he feels a tap on the shoulder. He turns to face his little brother and is met with icing. Antonio put a piece of cake right into his big brother's face. Everyone, except Dave, laughs including Antonio. Even Rusty manages a smile. Rascal starts begging at the table next to Rusty.

****

Rusty: Rascal, you think this funny? You want some of this too.

Rusty takes a piece of cake and pushes Rascal's face into it. All of the ER staff is thinking the same thing, but it's Kerry who says it.

****

Kerry: Typical Malucci party to have a food fight in the middle of it.

After Jing-Mei cleaned Rusty and Rascal up, Antonio started opening up presents. Rusty beat him too it, only to be shooed away by Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, these are Antonio's presents. Let him open them. You can open yours on your birthday.

****

Rusty: 'Tonio don't care. He likes paper better.

****

Jing-Mei: It doesn't matter. Give him a chance. Now, go over to your papa and behave.

Rusty angrily marches over towards Dave. Obviously, Dave is not the only one who feels ignored and left out. Jing-Mei notices Rusty's upset little face and walks over to him.

****

Jing-Mei: There is one present here for you too. In fact, it's for both of our boys but you have to promise to share.

Rusty's face lights up as he excitedly nods. Jing-Mei walks into the kitchen and returns with his and Antonio's present.

****

Rusty: Lucky!! My dog, Lucky!! Rascal, look it's your son.

Rascal comes over and starts to sniff at the new puppy, then he lifts him up by the scruff of it's neck and carries him over to his bed. Rusty follows.

The guests start to leave, having another fun-filled night with the Maluccis. Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson tuck both boys and both dogs in bed for the night and then Mrs. Peterson settles in herself. Dave is sitting in his birthday suit on his bed when Jing-Mei walks in.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you ready for bed?

****

Dave: Nnnnot yyyet. Nnnnice ppparty.

****

Jing-Mei: Glad you enjoyed it.

****

Dave: Rrrazal, lllittle ooones ggget pppresents....

****

Jing-Mei: Don't tell me your jealous because you didn't get any presents.

****

Dave: Iiii dddid. Mmmmy fffriends cccame bbby sssee mmme. Tttthey nnno hhhurt mme.

****

Jing-Mei: They would never hurt you, Dave. They love you.

****

Dave: Ttthey ddo? Nnnoone lllikes Dddave.

****

Jing-Mei: How many times do I have to tell you that people do love you. Why do you insist on thinking that you are so damn unlovable.

****

Dave: Iiii bbbig bbaby.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, I'm sorry for that comment. I should haven't said it. You aren't a big baby...you're a grown man that just has to relearn alot of things and catch up with others your own age. It will happen, you'll see. Now, try to get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning.

Jing-Mei heads out of the room when she is called back by an excited Dave.

****

Dave: Cccchin, Ccchin....

****

Jing-Mei: What is it, Dave?

****

Dave: Ccchin, nnnot gget pppresent. Tttime Iii ggive hher ooone. 

Dave points down to his groin and both stare at the humongous "_Italian sausage"_ growing between Dave's legs. Jing-Mei, with tears in her eyes understands what Dave is telling her.

****

Jing-Mei: Tonight Dave, are you sure?

****

Dave: Yyyyeah, Cccchin. Ttttonight Iiii gggive yyyou aaa rrreal hhhusband. Llllet's mmmake lllove, sssweetheart.

On that note, Jing-Mei quickly stripped down to her skin and jumped in bed while the urge and moment were still there and for the first time, since they were married, almost a year, Jing-Mei and Dave consummated their marriage.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	7. Hitting The Sheets

****

Showdown

__

Part 7

****

A/N: Several scenes are for adult-eyes only. Some content not suitable for under 18 years olds.

Two hours later and the playful, happy couple takes a breather. Both roll onto their backs.

****

Jing-Mei: Whew! Dave, you have been holding back on me.

****

Dave: Iiii nnnot bbbaby, rrright.

****

Jing-Mei: Definitely not. My apologies for ever thinking that.

****

Dave: Iiii dddid gggood.

****

Jing-Mei: You were wonderful. Just like the old times.

****

Dave: Mmmmedicine hhhelp.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll say it did. 

As the two try to catch their breath, Dave gets a cold sensation below his waist.

****

Dave: Cccchin, dddripping, llleaking 'ggain.

Jing-Mei lowers her glance down to see what is happening and then smiles.

****

Jing-Mei: That's alright. I'll take care of that. 

Jing-Mei moves down to Dave's groin and gently places his come-covered cock into her mouth and starts to lick.

****

Jing-Mei: MMMMMM!

****

Dave: Iiiit's gggood?

****

Jing-Mei: Very good. Like licking an ice-cream cone.

Dave started to sit up but fell face first into Jing-Mei's dark hair. He pulled his head up and then started to sniff it's cleanness. He ran his hands through it as he made his way down to her breasts and enormously hard nipples. 

****

Dave: Ttake bbreak, Ccchin. Mmmy ttturn.

Jing-Mei took one last lick off of Dave and then relaxed back in the bed as Dave went to work on her breasts. It took awhile but he made his way down to her cunt. He saw that she wasn't protesting, in fact she look like she had been waiting a long time for this, so he made his move. He pulled apart her legs and opened his mouth. His tongue, like on cue, rolled out of his mouth and up inside of his wife. He started out gently but the rougher he got the more she moaned and grabbed at the bed sheets. Dave stopped suddenly.

****

Dave: Iiii hhhurt yyyou, Chhhin?

****

Jing-Mei: Not at all. Continue please. OH GOD, THAT FEELS GREAT!!

Dave, getting bored with that end of Jing-Mei, awkwardly made his way back up on top of her and started to kiss her, still with some come on his lips. He placed his _"aroused sausage" _inside her again and resumed what they had started hours ago.

The next morning as Mrs. Peterson was entering the nursery, she spotted Jing-Mei coming out of Dave's room, tying her belt around her waist and securing her robe being very careful not to reveal to her possibly prowling and wide-eyed children that she wasn't wearing any clothes. Mrs. Peterson smiled as she quickly ducked into the nursery before Jing-Mei saw her and spoiled her surprise.

At breakfast that morning, Mrs. Peterson couldn't help but give an approving grin towards Dave and Jing-Mei. Rusty and Dave went into the other room and played with their video game, before Rusty went to school and Jing-Mei continued to feed Antonio. Mrs. Peterson still quiet and smiling at her friend.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, you have been giving me that look all morning. What's up?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I really don't know what you mean?

****

Jing-Mei: Come on, you know something. What is it?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Okay, I didn't want to say anything but I saw you sneaking out of Dave's room this morning.

****

Jing-Mei: What's wrong with that?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Nothing at all. I guess you will no longer be sleeping out on the couch. 

Jing-Mei's face turns beat red as she looks for a way to change the subject.

****

Jing-Mei: Was I that obvious?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sorry dear, I don't mean to pry but last night I thought I heard some noise coming from one of the other rooms. I got up and headed towards Rusty's room when I realized that the noise came from Dave's room. So, I knew not to walk in and turned back, still quite not sure what to make of it. I saw you weren't on the couch and crossed my fingers that I was right.

****

Jing-Mei: You heard us? We were that loud?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Let's just say either you two finally made wild love or Rusty and Antonio was using Dave's bed as a trampoline last night.

Jing-Mei drops her head in total embarrassment.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god, I am so ashamed.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Don't be. It's perfectly natural. You are married so that makes it right, too. I'm just glad it finally happened.

****

Jing-Mei: So are we.

Jing-Mei looks at her watch and puts Antonio's bowl down on the table.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, that's enough with the game. Time for school.

Rusty jumped up and took the controllers away from a disappointed Dave.

****

Rusty: Play later, papa.

Rusty ran into the kitchen, while Jing-Mei gathered her coat. She walked over to Dave and gave him a huge kiss in which he returned. Rusty walked back in with Lucky in his arms.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, put the puppy down.

****

Rusty: Have to walk before school.

****

Jing-Mei: He can go into the backyard later with Rascal. Mrs. Peterson can watch the two of them so they don't get into any mischief and maybe Dave would like to go out in the yard with them, huh.

Dave thought for several moments and nodded. Jing-Mei approached Mrs. Peterson as Rusty came back in from putting Lucky down with his sleeping papa.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, Larry will be over today to work with Dave so make sure he's ready when he comes. I don't want any excuses out of him as to why he isn't doing his therapy. That means feed him and make sure he takes bathroom breaks beforehand.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sure, but I don't think you'll get an argument out of Dave. He loves his therapy.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, he does. I'll give him that. He tries so hard and I hope some day it'll pay off for him.

Jing-Mei and Rusty head off to school as Mrs. Peterson sets a channel on the tv for Dave to watch as she goes back and finishes feeding Antonio.

About noon, Larry shows up to work with Dave. He helps Dave into the physical therapy room and they shut the door behind them. Mrs. Peterson goes on about her normal work. Every so often, she would ask them if they wanted a snack, but Dave didn't want to stop his therapy. Larry insisted on seeing him through. 

Nearing the end of their session, Larry took Mrs. Peterson up on her offer of a snack. Dave stayed behind in the therapy room and continued his exercises. The quiet house wasn't quiet anymore, when Rusty came running in from school. He saw Larry and shook his hand.

****

Rusty: Hi, Larry. Where's papa?

****

Larry: He's still doing some of his exercises in the other room.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Don't you go bothering your papa. He's busy. I made some cookies so come over here and have a few with a glass of milk.

Rusty sat down at the table with Mrs. Peterson and Larry. He pushed the cookies into his mouth quickly.

****

Rusty: Where's Rascal and Lucky?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I think they're asleep. They've been playing out in the backyard all day and are probably exhausted.

****

Rusty: I'm bored. Larry, do you want to play my video game with me?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Rusty, Larry is not here to play games with you. He's here to help your papa get better. Why don't you go play with Antonio. He missed you and I'm sure he'd love to play something with you.

Rusty agrees and jumps off his chair to get his baby brother.

****

Larry: Rambunctious, that one is.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Just like his daddy, I imagine.

****

Larry: Dave will be up and running around soon, if I have anything to say about it.

Several minutes pass without a sound. Mrs. Peterson starts to worry.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh dear, I wonder what those two are up to?

****

Larry: Probably quietly playing somewhere.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Two small boys being quiet. I can see you don't have any kids of your own yet.

****

Larry: Not yet, but hope to some time.

Almost on cue, Rusty and Antonio wiz by Mrs. Peterson and Larry.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Rusty, what are you doing?

****

Rusty: I giving 'Tonio a ride. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: Rusty, you have been told numerous times to leave your papa's wheelchair alone**. **Now, put it back this instant.

****

Rusty_(mumbling under his breath)_**: **Alright, just having some fun. I can't never do anything around here. I'm always getting yelled out.

Neither of the adults can help but laugh. 

****

Larry: He's a real character.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Keeps us in stitches around here.

Rusty comes back from putting Dave's wheelchair back. He's holding Antonio's hand.

****

Rusty: Come on, 'Tonio. Let me teach you what 52 pickup is.

Again both adults smile at each other, when they hear a crash.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What the...

****

Larry: Oh my god, Dave!!

They run in to find Dave face down on the floor, pounding his fist onto the hardwood.

****

Larry: Are you alright, Dave?

****

Dave: Sssstupid Ddddave. Ccccan't ssstand.

****

Larry: You aren't stupid Dave. What happened?

****

Dave: Tttry gget ccchair. Rrrreach ccouldn't.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Rusty.

Larry and Mrs. Peterson help Dave into his chair and Larry does a quick assessment of Dave.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Is he okay?

****

Larry: He says his leg is a little sore and there's a bruise on it, but the swelling is minimal and he doesn't seem to be in a lot of pain. He's able to move it and I don't feel a displacement or broken bone, but I think we had better get him to the hosp...

Jing-Mei enters the front door and Rusty and Antonio greet her.

****

Jing-Mei: Hello boys. What are all these cards doing on the floor?

****

Rusty: I was showing 'Tonio how to clean them up but then he started eating them.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, the old 52 pick up joke. Sorry Rusty, that didn't work on me and I don't think it will work on your brother either.

****

Rusty_(snapping his fingers, disappointedly)_**: **Darn.

****

Jing-Mei: Where is everyone?

****

Rusty: Larry and Grandma Peterson helping papa up?

****

Jing-Mei: What do you mean?

****

Antonio: Da...da....go...booom!

****

Jing-Mei: Pick up these cards, now, boys.

Frantic, Jing-Mei gets up from her kneeling position and heads for the therapy room. She walks in to see both Mrs. Peterson and Larry standing around Dave. Dave's pained expression on his face says it all.

****

Jing-Mei: What happened?

****

Mrs. Peterson: The boys were playing in Dr. Dave's wheelchair again and when Rusty put it back, he left it out of Dave's reach. Dr. Dave tried to get into it and winded up on the floor.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, are you alright, baby?

****

Dave: Bbbig bbboy, NNNNOT BBBABY!

****

Larry: I don't think she meant it that way, Dave. _(to Jing-Mei)_ I've done a preliminary exam of the leg and I don't feel any displacement or break in the bone, but to be on the safe side I was going to get him to the hospital to have it checked.

****

Jing-Mei: I just stopped back on my lunch break to pick up some patient reports that I brought home the other night. I'm on my way back. I'll take him to the ER.

Larry helped Jing-Mei get Dave into the car. Dave still had the look of pain across his face.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks Larry. _(to Dave)_ Are you sure you are alright, Dave? You don't look it.

****

Dave: Lllleg sssore.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sure it is.

Once Dave was settled in the car, Jing-Mei ran back in for her reports and then drove Dave to the ER.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	8. Proposal

**Showdown**

__

Part 8

Arriving at the ER, Jing-Mei is helped by the guard getting Dave into his chair. She starts pushing him towards the hospital when he abruptly stops her.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, what's wrong?

****

Dave: Lllleg hhhurt, nnnot aaarm. Dddo ssself.

****

Jing-Mei: If you insist.

Jing-Mei releases the chair and walks slowly next to her husband as he wheels himself using his right hand. Dave, has always been very good at controlling a wheelchair when he use to play in them during his slow shifts in the ER, and even one-handed he's got it under control. Still, Jing-Mei wonders if he'll ever use his left arm again. 

Once inside the ER, Jing-Mei tells Dave to wait in chairs for her. She hangs up her coat and then puts his name on the board. While she searches for an available exam room, she gives him the forms to fill out. Several minutes go by and Jing-Mei returns to find Chuny sitting in chairs with Dave.

****

Chuny: Phone number?

****

Dave: Sssix ffffour tttthree...uh, no, uh sssix ttthree ffour...

****

Jing-Mei: What is going on here?

****

Chuny: Dr. Dave looked like he needed help filling out the forms, so I was on a break and...

****

Jing-Mei: And you fell for his good looks and boyish charm, right. Dave, I have to hand it to you, you have a way about you that just charms the hell out of the nurses here. Thanks Chuny, I'll take it from here.

****

Chuny: See you later, Dr. Dave.

Chuny hands the forms to Jing-Mei and heads back to work, but as she is walking away, Dave can't help but stare at her ass as it gracefully bounces behind her as she glides across the floor. This observation does not go unnoticed by a green eyed Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, where were...

Dave's attention is still on Chuny as he watches her work behind the desk. Angry, Jing-Mei starts to wave her hand in front of his face.

****

Jing-Mei: Uh, Dave, remember me...your wife. I'm over here. Hello.

Finally, Jing-Mei is able to distract Dave's attention away from the nurses and back to her.

****

Dave: Sssorry, Ccchin.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll let that one slide for now because I know you're in pain and possibly delusional. _(tapping the pen on the clipboard)_ Now, can we get back to this. I've got exam two ready for us but we need to fill out these forms. You know Weaver and procedure.

Dave sticks his tongue out.

****

Dave: Bbbblah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Jing-Mei: My thoughts exactly. Now, back to work. Well, I can see why you had Chuny helping you. I must go through those applications I have on perspective tutors for you. Your writing is illegible, nothing new there, but all the letters and numbers are out of context. _(pause)_You know, never mind these. I'll fill them out myself while you're having your x-rays done. Come on, exam two awaits.

Jing-Mei and Dave entered exam 2 and she and Malik helped Dave up on the exam table. She carefully manipulated his leg around as he winced in pain. She put an apron on while the technician took the x-rays. She finishes filling out his paperwork.

****

Technician: Finished.

****

Jing-Mei: How soon will we have them back?

****

Technician: They are pretty backed up in radiology. One of our developer machines went down. I'll get them back as soon as possible.

****

Jing-Mei: Good enough. Dave, just relax in here for awhile til we get the results back. Did you have anything to eat today?

****

Dave: Nnnope.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll bring you a tray in.

Dave gets a sick look on his face and Jing-Mei panics.

****

Jing-Mei: What's wrong, Dave?

****

Dave: Eeeat fffood bbbefore hhere. Rrrrather ssstarve.

Jing-Mei gives him a smile in return.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, I see you remember the hospital's cuisine. Alright, maybe I'll find you something that won't make you gag.

Dave lays back on the exam table. Jing-Mei kisses his head and leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. She goes about her work.

Jing-Mei puts down her latest patient's chart and goes to pick up another when she is confronted by Kerry.

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei, I noticed Dave's name on the board. Is he okay?

****

Jing-Mei: He tried to walk and fell. Hurt his leg. I'm waiting on the x-rays now. 

****

Kerry: But other than that, he's doing okay?

Other staff members join the two.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I'm still working on getting him a private speech therapist but Larry is doing a great job helping him with his physical therapy.

****

Abby: Is he getting along better with the boys?

****

Jing-Mei: If you mean is he acknowledging them now, well...somewhat. He plays with them but he doesn't act like a father towards them. More like a big brother.

****

Carter: How are the two of you getting along? Has he let you back into your bedroom yet?

****

Haleh: Dr. Carter, I don't think that is any of our business. Besides, I don't see Dr. Dave trying to keep her out...the sex maniac.

****

Jing-Mei: It's true everyone. Dave was celibate for a while there, but now he's acting like a husband in every aspect of the word.

A smile appears across her face.

****

Carter: So, you two have done the deed, huh.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, and it was wonderful. Just like old times.

****

Kerry: It's been a long time for the two of you, hasn't it?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, but Dave hasn't lost his touch. Sure, it was tough getting him started but once his engine was roaring...WOW!!

****

Kerry: It looks like Dave's recovery is coming along, then.

****

Jing-Mei: He still isn't able to walk by himself yet, hence our trip to the ER, and his speech needs work but he is getting better in other ways. His memory is sort of in and out and his hand-eye coordination is much better than it was. I have Rusty and Antonio to thank for that. Rusty plays video games with Dave and Antonio and Dave build towers together with the baby's blocks and he helps around the house, too. 

****

Carter: Dave's becoming a domestic. I don't believe it.

****

Jing-Mei: Careful John, Dave may not have all his strength and coordination back yet but he could still put you through a wall if he heard you call him that. Anyway, what's wrong with a guy doing housework?

****

Female Staff: Not a damn thing.

****

Carter: Depends what kind of housework you're talking about.

****

Jing-Mei: He washes the dishes, sets the table, folds laundry and makes the beds. Of course, it would all go a lot faster if Dave would use both hands and arms.

****

Luka: Still not using his left arm, huh.

****

Jing-Mei: He moves it occasionally, but nothing really big. His fingers on his left hand are still curled up. I try to get him to stretch the tendons but he says it hurts. I guess so after not using it for a long time. 

****

Kerry: But the longer he keeps from using it the harder it will be for him to start again.

****

Luka: Have you thought about using an immobilizer on him?

****

Jing-Mei: Larry suggested that but I don't feel right about it.

****

Luka: Why not?

****

Jing-Mei: Just the thought of having to tie Dave up again, makes me uncomfortable.

****

Luka: It's only one arm and only to his side. By binding Dave's right arm to the his side and immobilizing it, you will force him to have to use his left. 

****

Jing-Mei: True, but what if he really cannot use it. Then I will be restricting the only hand and arm that he can use. I'll be limiting him again and that's something I don't want to do to Dave. Giving him limits.

****

Kerry: You'll be helping him. Luka's right. There's a lot of things involved in his recovery that I'm sure you don't want to do, but unless you do them, Dave will never get better. You have to be the boss and tell him, not ask him, what is expected of him.

****

Jing-Mei: You're right. It's just not that easy. When I look into those big, sad, innocent brown eyes...I melt. It's just so hard to do things to him that I know he'll hate, even if it's for his own good....

Jing-Mei sees the lab technician come back with the x-rays.

****

Jing-Mei: There are his x-rays. Excuse me.

****

Kerry: Alright, the rest of you, Get back to work. Let's clear off that board!

Jing-Mei takes the x-rays from the tech and hangs them up on the lightboard.

****

Luka: They look fine. No breaks.

****

Jing-Mei: I didn't think so, but I wanted to check to be sure. I still want his orthopedist to look at them.

Jing-Mei enters exam 2 where a sleeping Dave is. She tiptoes over to him and plants a kiss on his forehead.

****

Jing-Mei: Wake up, sleepy head.

When he doesn't wake up automatically, Jing-Mei decides to tickle his tummy. That causes him to awake with a smile and small laugh.

****

Jing-Mei: Now, that's the famous Malucci smile I remember.

****

Dave: Fffforeppplay.

****

Jing-Mei: Not here in the hospital, Dave. Haleh was right...you are a sex maniac. I just got your x-rays back and they look good. I think all you did was twist your leg, maybe pulled a muscle but other than that your leg is okay. 

****

Dave: Ggggo hhhome, nnnow.

****

Jing-Mei: Not just yet. I want your orthopedist to see them. I'll be right back.

Twenty minutes later and Jing-Mei returns with the x-rays. Lydia is walking out of the exam room with a cup of water.

****

Lydia_(shaking the cup at Jing-Mei)_**: **Dr. Dave needed something to take his medicine with.

Jing-Mei takes a look at her watch and gets a questionable look on her face that she brushes off.

****

Dave: Iiii oookay. Ggggo hhhome, nnnow.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, Dr. Burke couldn't fit you into his schedule today to properly examine you but we made an appointment for tomorrow. The orderly will take you to his office after your dialysis treatment and Dr. Legaspi speaks with you. He did, however, look at the x-ray and agree with my diagnosis. You probably just twisted your leg. At the most, a minor sprain. So, sit still for a few minutes and I'll wrap it up in an ace bandage to keep it still until it's better. 

****

Dave: Ttthen hhhome gggo.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not able to take you but I phoned Mrs. Peterson and she's going to pick you up, shortly.

After Jing-Mei wraps Dave's leg, she wheels him into chairs to wait for his ride. She returns to work but comes back periodically to check on him. He's reading a comic book in the waiting area. Well, not reading it but looking at the pictures. To her surprise, he has three children sitting with him on his lap and next to his chair, looking at the book, too. 

****

Jing-Mei_(to herself)_**:** Dave, why can't you be that comfortable around our boys? What is wrong with you that you aren't able to show them any affection like you do other kids?

She is shaken out of her thoughts by Mrs. Peterson's presence. Rusty is walking next to her, holding Antonio's hand. They enter the waiting room.Jing-Mei gets the other children off of Dave and places Antonio on his lap. Dave rebels.

****

Dave: Gggget oooff, mmme.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, you have to hold the baby on your lap so Mrs. Peterson can push your chair out to the car.

****

Dave: Iiii dddo sself. Ssshe hhhold lllittle oone.

****

Rusty: I can hold 'Tonio's hand, Mama Jing.

****

Jing-Mei: The two of you won't be able to keep up with Mrs. Peterson and your papa. Besides, this is something your papa has to do. No arguments. We will talk about this when I get home. Do not make a scene in the ER.

Dave obeys his angry wife, but not liking it at all. Elizabeth walks up to Jing-Mei.

****

Elizabeth: What was all that about?

****

Jing-Mei: I know Dave is afraid to get too close with his boys because he doesn't want to do to them what his father did to him, but he shows no emotional bonding towards them at all. That's not natural. He should have some sort of fatherly instinct or connection, right. He likes to be around other people's kids, but not his own.

****

Elizabeth: At times, we all like being around other people's children because we know if they act up, we can just hand them back to the parents. But you are right, he should show some affection towards his sons as a father. But then again, I wouldn't worry. Mark has a hard time dividing his attention between Ella and Rachel. It doesn't mean he loves one more than the other. Men are strange and they deal with fatherhood differently then we handle motherhood. Give him time. Make him spend more time with the boys but supervise him to see how they get along.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave would never hurt the boys---not intentionally, anyway.

****

Elizabeth: I know he wouldn't. I didn't mean to imply he would. I just meant you can see what they do like to do together and where the problem in their relationship lies then you can concentrate on fixing it.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks Elizabeth. I'll try that.

Later, when Jing-Mei walks through the front door of the house she is quickly greeted by her sons. She bends down to give Rusty a kiss and picks Antonio up.

****

Antonio: Ma..ma

****

Jing-Mei: What are you guys still doing up?

Mrs. Peterson walks up behind them.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I tried to put both of them to sleep, but they wanted to wait up for you to come home.

****

Jing-Mei: Really. Now, they know we have strict rules around here on a bedtime, especially Rusty when he has to go to school the next morning.

****

Rusty: We go to bed, but we want to show you new trick we taught Rascal.

Jing-Mei can't help but smile at her two wide-eyed boys.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, let see it.

****

Rusty: Rascal, come here boy.

Within minutes, Dave rolls out of the dining room being pushed in his chair by Rascal who's walking on his hind legs. Dave has Lucky sitting in his lap and is playfully stroking the puppy's head. Jing-Mei puts her hand up to her mouth and her eyes sparkle with total amazement.

****

Rusty: You like?

****

Jing-Mei: How adorable. How on earth did you train Rascal to do that?

****

Rusty: Rascal easy to teach. He's smart.

****

Jing-Mei: Very smart. Great trick guys, but now it's bedtime. Get into your pajamas, Rusty and I'll be in shortly to tuck you in.

Rusty takes Lucky from Dave, who starts to put up a fight. Seeing how upset his papa was getting, Rusty gave the puppy back to him. He kissed his father goodnight and he, Jing-Mei and Antonio headed for the bedrooms.

Rascal laid down next to Dave's chair, while he watched tv. After Jing-Mei had put the boys down for the night, she went in to take a long, hot bath.

Mrs. Peterson came out of her room with a book under her arm. She sat down on the couch and opened it up. Dave's natural curiosity got the better of him and he wheeled over to look at it too.

****

Dave: Wwwhat's ttthat?

****

Mrs. Peterson: My family album. My anniversary will be coming up soon and it'll be the first since my husband passed. I just got a little sentimental and wanted to take a walk down memory lane. 

As they looked at the pictures, Mrs. Peterson explained who each person was in the photos to Dave. One picture caught Dave's attention almost immediately. He pointed to it.

****

Dave: Wwwwhat's tttthat ooof pppicture?

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's me on my wedding day.

****

Dave: Yyyyou? Yyyyou ssso yyyyoung.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Thank you very much, sir but it was thirty five years ago.

****

Dave: Yyyyou pppretty.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Again, thank you.

****

Dave_(scratching at his head)_**: **Wwwhy yyou wwear dddress sso llong?

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's a wedding dress, silly.

****

Dave: Iii mmmarried tttoo.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I know I was there when you and Dr. Chen were married.

****

Dave_(confused)_**:** Wwwas Iiii?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Of course you were. You had to be. Don't you remember it?

Dave dropped his head and stared at the playfully puppy on his lap that was now gnawing at his hand. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dr. Dave, you don't remember when you got married?

Dave, embarrassed, shook his head, no. Just then Jing-Mei walked in clothed only in her terry-cloth bathrobe.

****

Mrs. Peterson: How was your bath, dear? Could I fix you something to eat?

****

Jing-Mei: Wonderful and no, I had dinner at the hospital. Actually, if you don't mind I'd like to speak with Dave alone.

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, that's quite alright. I think I'll head into bed unless you need something else.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, I told you before. You are a nanny to the boys, not a housekeeper or maid. You don't have to wait on us. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: I know but anything I can do to help out. I know you have your hands full with two boys, two dogs and Grant.

****

Jing-Mei: ...and Dave, Mrs. Peterson.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Right. Dave. Goodnight all.

Mrs. Peterson took her photo album with her and retired to her room. Jing-Mei sat down on the couch and looked at Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: We have to talk, Dave.

Dave looked up at her stern face and let out a big yawn.

****

Dave: Ttttired.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, no you don't. You weren't tired a few minutes ago. You are not getting out of this lecture. I think you know what it's about.

Dave dropped his head again, like a wounded little boy, and continued to play with his puppy.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, look at me when I talk to you.

Dave ignores her and remains in the same position. Jing-Mei realizes his distraction and puts an end to it.

****

Jing-Mei: Rascal, take your son and go to bed, boy.

Rascal gets up from his place on the floor and gently lifts Lucky up from Dave's lap in his teeth and carries him to bed. Dave waves bye to them as they leave.

****

Dave: Dddoggies tttired tttoo.

****

Jing-Mei: Never mind them. I am very upset with you the way you treated your boys in the hospital today. Now, we...look at me, Dave.

Jing-Mei grabs Dave by the chin and forces his head up only to see tears flowing from his eyes.

****

Jing-Mei: Now, we have had this talk before. Rusty and Antonio are your sons. Not your playmates or your little brothers. They are your sons and you have got to start to take responsibility for them. I am not always going to be the bad person in this. When they are wrong, they must be disciplined and you have to help do that.

****

Dave: Hhhhit ttthem.

****

Jing-Mei: No, not hit them. I would never and I know you wouldn't do that. But, I think you're afraid that you might that's why it's easier for you to think of them as buddies and little brothers so you won't have to punish them. You can't do that. They need a stern, but loving father to look up to. I love those boys with all my heart but I can't teach them what they need to know to grow up into fine young men, like you. I don't believe in beating children. I'm just saying that when they do wrong, then you have to sit down with them and talk to them so they know what they did was wrong and why. So, they will never do it again._(pause)_ And it wouldn't hurt you if you would occasionally pick up the children in your arms and hug them or give them a kiss goodnight or goodbye. That's what a father does.

****

Dave: Mmmmy ppppapa nnnever dddid.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, your father was no father and he was wrong not to give you the love and attention you needed and deserved. It wasn't your fault the way he treated you. You did nothing wrong.

****

Dave: Bbbad, rrrotten, ssscrew-uuup, mmess...Iiii wwwas.

****

Jing-Mei: No, you weren't. He had no right to treat you that way but that doesn't mean that you will or should treat the boys the same way. Unlike your own father, you have a conscience. Somewhere in that stubborn, arrogant body of yours lives a bubble of sensitivity just waiting to burst. 

****

Dave: Yyyou mmmad aaat Dddave.

****

Jing-Mei: No, I'm not so stop crying. I just want you to get as much pleasure out of those boys as I have. 

****

Dave: Iiii tttry.

****

Jing-Mei: That's all I ask of you. One step at a time. Just like with your physical therapy, and baby, if you should fall or slip I will be there to catch you. Okay.

****

Dave: Oookay. Cccan Iii hhave pppuppy bbback nnow?

****

Jing-Mei: I think they are down for the night, which is where we should be going too.

Jing-Mei wheeled Dave into the bedroom and helped him onto the bed. She removed her robe and let it drop to the floor, revealing her perky breasts to her turned-on husband. She started to remove his sweatpants, untying the draw string with her teeth. Once undone, she pulled them off him and quickly went to work on his _" Italian Sausage"_ which was now standing up at attention. Every time she sucked, Dave, excitedly, grabbed the bed post.

Several minutes go by, and both are relaxing on the bed next to each other. Dave pulls himself up onto his limp left arm and is leaning on his elbow when he turns to Jing-Mei and starts to chew on her nipples. Now, trying to balance on his bad side, Dave gently places his hard-cock between his infatuated wife's legs and starts to hump her. Both groan loudly as the moment takes it's toll on them. Dave, worn out from the day's events, lays back onto the bed. Both are breathing heavily.

****

Dave: Ccchin, dddoo yyyou lllove mmme?

****

Jing-Mei: Of course I do.

****

Dave: Eeeven tthough, Iii hhhave ppproblems.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I do. If what we just did doesn't prove that to you...

****

Dave: Iiii lllove yyyou, tttoo.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm glad to hear that. You know how long I waited to do this with you again. It's just like old times and you haven't lost your touch in the meantime.

****

Dave: Iiii nnnot ppperfect. Llllike Cccarter.

****

Jing-Mei: Neither am I. No one is as perfect as Carter, or at least he thinks so. I'm sure he has his faults too. 

****

Dave: Iiii nnnever gggoing tto bbe nnnormal, ggain. Aaand yyyou'll ssstill lllove mme?

****

Jing-Mei: You were never normal before your attack and I loved you then. _(baffled)_Why are we talking about this, now?

****

Dave: Jjjjust wwwanted tto mmake ssure yyyou sstill lllove mme, ssso yyyou dddon't bbback dddown.

****

Jing-Mei _(still baffled)_**: **I've told you a thousand times. Yes, I love you. _(pause)_ Back down from what?

Dave turns over on his bad left side again, taking Jing-Mei's right hand in his. He stares into her dark eyes with his gentle, innocent, brown eyes. He licks his lips.

****

Dave: Cccchin, wwwill yyyou mmmarrry mmme?

To be continued. Please read and review.


	9. Jing Mei's Answer

**Showdown**

__

Part 9

Jing-Mei sat up stunned in bed. She tried to force the words out of her mouth but they wouldn't come. She looked at her husband in bed next to her with a huge smile on his face. Finally, she managed to grasp a few words.

****

Jing-Mei: You want to marry me?

Dave nodded.

****

Jing-Mei: But we're already married.

Dave's face dropped. The smile was gone and he rolled over with his back facing Jing-Mei and went to sleep not saying another word about it. Waiting for him to speak and getting nothing, Jing-Mei went to sleep. 

The next morning, while Dave and Rusty were playing with the video game, Jing-Mei sat at the breakfast table and had a cup of coffee with Mrs. Peterson. Antonio was up in his high chair playing with his food despite Mrs. Peterson gently tapping his hand to get him to stop. Lucky was sitting nearby waiting for food to drop onto the floor.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, put Lucky out in the backyard with Rascal!

Rusty ran in and grabbed the puppy up off the floor and placed him outside in the yard where he quickly went to work gnawing on his sleeping papa's ear.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You have been pretty quiet this morning. Is everything okay?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I'm just trying to work my schedule for today out in my head. I'm working graveyard tonight, so I can take Dave for his dialysis treatment and Dr. Legaspi is going to meet us there. Then he has appointments with both his orthopedist and cardiologist today. I'm hoping to get back here by at least 4 or 5 o'clock so I can get some rest before I head back to start my shift.

****

Mrs. Peterson: If you don't mind me saying so, you look like you have more on your mind then today's agenda.

****

Jing-Mei_(yawning)_: I'm just tired is all.

****

Mrs. Peterson_(grinning)_**:** Didn't get much sleep last night.

****

Jing-Mei: No, I didn't. And it's not for the reason you think. I was up most of the night thinking. Dave's mad at me.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What for? 

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not sure. I think I might have insulted him somehow.

Mrs. Peterson sat down after her refill and gingerly listened to what Jing-Mei was saying.

Jing-Mei: Dave and I were having a _"little pillow talk"_ last night and then it just stopped all of a sudden. He went to sleep and hasn't spoken to me since.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What could you have done to upset him?

****

Jing-Mei: I can't for the life of me figure it out. Dave and I were having a wonderful time together and then he got real weird on me.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What do you mean _"weird"_?

****

Jing-Mei: He started asking me all these questions out of nowhere.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Like what?

****

Jing-Mei: He asked me if I still loved him even though he isn't and never would be perfect. He said that he knew he would always have problems and he wouldn't be as smart as my other friends.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What did you say?

****

Jing-Mei: I told him he was never perfect even before his attack but I still love him. That would never change...and then he...

****

Mrs. Peterson: He...?

****

Jing-Mei: He took my hand, looked into my eyes and...proposed.

A smile a mile long grew on Mrs. Peterson's face.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's wonderful!! What did you tell him?

****

Jing-Mei: I told him we were already married and that's when he turned his back on me and went to sleep. What did I do? What should I do?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Accept his proposal.

****

Jing-Mei: But why? Like I said, we are already married.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Nevertheless, you still have to say yes to him.

Jing-Mei looked puzzled at Mrs. Peterson as if the older woman knew something that she didn't.

****

Jing-Mei: What's going on around here?

****

Mrs. Peterson: My wedding anniversary is coming up, the first one without Lee, and...

Jing-Mei took Mrs. Peterson's hand into hers and patted it.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sorry. I didn't know. I sure it's going to be real tough on you.

****

Mrs. Peterson: It will be but that's not my point. This isn't about me. It's about Dr. Dave and you. 

****

Jing-Mei: I don't see the connection.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I felt a little sad spending my anniversary alone without Lee so in order to take me out of that mood, I pulled out my family album...

****

Jing-Mei: Good idea. Think of all the happy times together.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes, but Dr. Dave was looking at it with me and he saw one of my wedding pictures. It was one with me in my long white gown. He was confused and started asking me alot of questions...to make a long story short, Dr. Dave doesn't remember when you two got married.

****

Jing-Mei: Not at all?

Mrs. Peterson shook her head.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, we never did have much of a ceremony and he was still pretty sick at the time.

****

Mrs. Peterson: But he's better now. He wants to marry you and be able to remember it. That's why he asked.

****

Jing-Mei: And when I didn't answer him automatically, Dave---sensitive as he is now--probably thought that I didn't want to. That he wasn't good enough for me.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That would be my guess. So, what do you say?

****

Jing-Mei: When Dave and I were married the first time, everyone at the hospital said that we should have a church ceremony eventually. Who knows, this might just be the thing to help Dave with his socializing skills, that he is desperately lacking.

Jing-Mei gets up from her seat and walks into the living room where the boys are playing. She stands in the doorway and smiles for a minute.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, Dave. I will marry you---again!

Dave's controller drops to the floor as he slowly turns around to face his red-faced wife. He smiles back at her and then vigorously claps his hands.

Jing-Mei drops Dave off at dialysis and heads down to the lounge to relax only to return in a few minutes when Dr. Legaspi pages her for Dave's session. Jing-Mei is sitting in the lounge sipping her coffee when Abby walks in and joins her.

****

Abby: I didn't think that you were on until tonight, Dr. Chen.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not. Dave's upstairs for a treatment and then he has appointments with several other doctors.

Jing-Mei momentarily gets up and starts looking through the collection of magazines that have gathered over time. She returns to the table and starts to skim one.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you think of the color peach?

****

Abby: Depends where you want to use it?

****

Jing-Mei: I was thinking about wearing a peach wedding dress this time around.

Abby nearly chokes on her coffee.

****

Abby: This time around? What are you talking about?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I was going to mention it later when I came back to work tonight, once I had all the details worked out, but Dave and I are getting married---again.

****

Abby: That's wonderful. I am so happy for the both of you. How does Dave feel about this? I mean I know he's a little shy around people now...

****

Jing-Mei: It was his idea. He doesn't remember our first wedding so I want to give him a ceremony he won't ever forget. Abby, would you be my maid of honor?

****

Abby: I would love to. Never been one before. 

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe I'll ask Carter to be Dave's best man. No, that should be Dave's choice. Oh well, I'll talk it over with Dave later. Please do not say anything about this to anyone yet.

****

Abby: My lips are sealed.

Jing-Mei's beeper goes off.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Legaspi must be ready to start Dave's session. Got to go. Remember, not one word. 

Jing-Mei leaves the lounge and heads up to the dialysis room. She enters to find both Dr. Legaspi and Capt. Amos sitting by Dave's side.

****

Jing-Mei: Hello Dr. Legaspi and Capt. Amos. I didn't expect to see you here.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I called him. I promised him if the time came when I would discuss Dave's kidnapping with Dave, then I would let him in on the session.

****

Capt. Amos: You don't mind, do you Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: Of course not. If it will help catch the one who's behind hurting Dave then you can sit in on any of our sessions.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Alright, let's get started. Dave, I need for you to think back to when you were attacked. Can you do that for me?

Dave hesitated and after several minutes, he shook his head no. Dr. Legaspi sighed frustrated but continued on.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Will you let me put you under hypnosis again?

Dave, again shook his head no. Jing-Mei took his hand in hers and held it tightly.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, you have to let her. We need to know who did this to you if we are ever going to move on with our lives. Please.

Dave stared at the tears flowing down his wife's face and took his good hand, the one Jing-Mei was grasping and wiped the tears from her face and regretfully nodded.

Several minutes later and Dave was under. Slowly, Dr. Legaspi took him back to that day.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Dave, can you go back almost two years for me? I need for you concentrate and think about the day you borrowed Dr. Carter's car.

Dave concentrated and then got a look on his face as if he remembered the day.

****

Dave: Rrrring. Rrrring.

****

Dr. Legaspi: You remember a telephone ringing?

****

Dave: Nnnno. Ddddrive Bbbbustleton Aaavenue.

****

Capt. Amos: That's the road that we found Dr. Carter's Lexus on the day of the kidnapping.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Good Dave. Can you remember anymore?

****

Dave: Rrrring. Rrring.

The two doctors and detective looked at one another, confused. Then Jing-Mei smiled.

****

Jing-Mei: That's right, Dave. You were coming back from getting me my engagement ring.

****

Dave: Ppppresent. Pppretty rrring fffor pppretty gggirl.

Jing-Mei blushed.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you very much, sir. What else can you tell us?

Dave remains silent. Then he starts to gag, scaring the others.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, are you alright?

****

Dave: Sssmell bbbad.

Dave places his right hand up over his face like he is trying to smother himself.

****

Dr. Legaspi: You were chloroformed. Go on.

Dave takes a deep breath and lies back in his reclining chair, obviously thinking.

****

Jing-Mei: What are you thinking about now, sweetheart?

****

Dave: Ddddark ppplace. Nnnno aaair. Bbbreathe ccan't. Hhhead hhhurt.

****

Dr. Legaspi: That must have been when he was in the trunk of the car and it makes sense that his head would hurt. That's a common side effect to chloroform.

The trio awaits patiently for Dave to continue.

****

Dave: Bbbright lllight. Hhhurt eeeyes._(Dave starts rubbing his eyes and squinting)_

****

Capt. Amos: Did you see anything, Dr. Dave?

****

Dave: Ssseven nnnumber. Tttthen bbbar cccome cccloser. OUCH!!! _(Dave screams and grabs his head and holds it while he continues to scream)_

Dr. Legaspi and Jing-Mei manage to calm him down.

****

Jing-Mei: I think that's enough for today?

****

Dave: Nnnno. Gggo ooon.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Are you sure, Dave?

Dave nods.

****

Dr. Legaspi: What happened next?

****

Dave: Wwwake uuup. Cccan't sssee. Cccan't mmmove.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Where are you? How are you positioned?

****

Dave: Sssit ccchair. _(Dave demonstrates how he was tied up)_

****

Dr. Legaspi: Did you hear anything, Dave?

Dave starts shaking his head.

****

Dave: Nnno Dddave. Cccarter. Cccall mme Cccarter.

****

Capt. Amos: Right. They thought they had Dr. Carter. Did they finally learn the truth?

Dave passed that question by unanswered.

****

Dave: Ccccheesebbburger. Mmme eeeat. 

****

Jing-Mei: At least they fed him.

****

Capt. Amos: Do you know where they got the cheeseburger at?

****

Dave: Ffffood aairport.

****

Capt. Amos: Are you sure it was at the airport?

****

Dave: Yyyes. Fffood tttaste bbbad---lllike hhhospital.

****

Jing-Mei: What are you thinking, Captain?

****

Capt. Amos: If one of Dave's captors did buy food at the airport then maybe I can find someone who can place them there the day?

****

Jing-Mei: There has to be dozens of restaurants at the airport.

****

Capt. Amos: I can take pictures of Rico, Frankie and the man who stabbed Dave in the hospital around to all of them and hope we get lucky and hit on something.

Dave screamed again, startling his companions. Jing-Mei noticed that tears were quickly forming in his eyes.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, what happened?

****

Dave_(crying)_**: **Ggground hhhard. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: They threw you on the ground....uh, face down?

Dave nodded.

****

Dave: Ssshirt uup. Sssharp pppain. Wwwet cccold pppuddle dddripping ddown bback. Nnnnoise.

****

Dr. Legaspi: What kind of noise?

****

Dave: Bbbzzzzzzzzzz. Bbbbzzzzzzz.

****

Jing-Mei: The sternal saw used to cut out his kidney.

****

Dave: Ssscream. Cccan't ssscream. Bbbite dddown. Cccloth.

****

Jing-Mei: They had you gagged, Dave.

Dave calms down momentarily.

****

Jing-Mei: I guess we are past the mutilation and theft of his kidney now, at least in his mind.

Dave starts to shake. He's crying harder than before. Jing-Mei strokes his sweat covered head.

****

Jing-Mei: What is it baby?

****

Dave: Mmmman pppull pppants ddddown. Ggget ooon tttop ooof mmme...

Jing-Mei panics and covers Dave's mouth to stop him from talking.

****

Jing-Mei: Shhhhh!!! Let's stop this right now.

****

Capt. Amos: Why? Maybe he will tell us something that will be useful.

****

Jing-Mei: He is going to talk about the rape and I don't want to hear those details. Not now. Not ever.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Why don't we see what Dave wants to do?

Jing-Mei reluctantly takes her hand away from Dave's mouth and he continues.

****

Dave_(crying)_**: **Pppressure. Bbbback hhhurt. Aaass hhhurts. Mmme Cccrying. Wwwwhy wwwon't ssstop hhhe? Llllaughing. Sssore.

Dave becomes nearly hysterical.

****

Dave: Wwwwhy hhhe rrrape mmme, ttoo? Llllike ppppapa.

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe cause they know just how much of a hunk you are they couldn't keep their hands off you, handsome. _(pause, Jing-Mei runs her hand down Dave's wet face)_ I don't know why they did it but they shouldn't have.

****

Dave: Dddave, bbbad bbboy. Ffffault mmmine.

****

Jing-Mei: No, no sweetheart. They were the bad ones. Not you. You did nothing wrong. Do you understand me?

Dave nodded.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Okay, I think he's had enough for today. I'll bring him out.

Within a few minutes, Dave is brought out of his trance and rejoins the real world. He looks around at his visitors, confused.

****

Dave: Tttired Ccchin. 

****

Jing-Mei: I guess so. You had a busy day. Just lay back and rest for a little while longer. Soon you'll be off this machine and then we have to visit your other doctors.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Well, I have other patients to see today. You did real good today, Dr. Dave.

Dave smiles at the doctor, having no idea what she is talking about.

****

Capt. Amos: I have to go now. _(He turns towards Dave)_ If you remember anything else, please call me. Okay, son.

Dave swings his head around at the captain, stares at him with fire in his eyes and grits his teeth.

****

Dave: IIII AAAM NNOT YYOUR SSSON!!! 

****

Capt. Amos: I know. It's just a figure of speech. Sorry, didn't mean to upset you.

****

Dave: Vvvvincenzio's ssson. Llllooks lllike hhhim. 

All three stare at the angry, cold face of Dave. None know what significance his last statement has. Ignoring it, Dr. Legaspi and Capt. Amos leave the Maluccis alone and go on their way. Jing-Mei settles Dave back down and hums to him until he falls asleep again.

Almost two hours later and Dave has been to his orthopedist appointment and is waiting with Jing-Mei for his appointment with Dr. Casin, his cardiologist. In the waiting room, the two discuss Dave's appointment with his orthopedist.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, that check up went well. I thought he was going to tell us that you did some major damage to your leg when you fell but as it turns out, I was right that it was only a bad sprain and having it wrapped up helped it heal.

The nurse called Dave's name out and he and Jing-Mei enter the exam room. Dr. Casin helps Dave off with his shirt. He flinches when he sees the many scars covering Dave's body. He listens to Dave's heart and breathing, checks Dave's medicine bottles, then has the nurse set him up for an EKG. After ten minutes, the EKG is done and Dr. Casin has the results. He instructs the nurse to help Dave get dressed while he talks with Jing-Mei. He leads Jing-Mei into his office and both take a seat.

****

Jing-Mei: Is everything okay with Dave, doctor?

****

Dr. Casin: See for yourself.

He hands her Dave's EKG strip. She frowns.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh my. This doesn't look good. The beats are very irregular.

****

Dr. Casin: I know. Dr. Chen, have you noticed Dave in any pain lately?  
**Jing-Mei: **Dave's always in pain with all his injuries.

****

Dr. Casin: I know but has he been holding his left arm or chest alot lately?

****

Jing-Mei: What are you getting at?

****

Dr. Casin: A few weeks ago, I was upstairs on the dialysis floor and I saw him getting his treatment so I went in to say hello. On the table next to him, was his nitroglycerin pill bottle.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, that is the one medicine that I have been very strict with Dave about keeping with him at all times and showing him how to administer it to himself. We are still working on learning his other meds. What does that have to do with anything?

****

Dr. Casin: The last time I wrote him a prescription for those pills was two months ago for a three month supply. So, technically, he still should have at least a month's supply with him. I saw the bottle there was two pills in there. I asked him if he kept some in another bottle at home. He said no. I listened to his heart and heard a murmur. Didn't make too big a deal about it so I wrote him another prescription. While you were waiting outside, I called the pharmacy and they said he had filled the newest script. When I was looking over his meds, he only had about nine pills left---enough for maybe a week. Has he been taken them more then usual?

****

Jing-Mei: I hadn't noticed. Why? Something's wrong isn't it?

****

Dr. Casin: I want to admit Dave for some tests. If I'm right then the tests will prove my theory---which is Dave has been having chest pains for some time and not telling you about it.

****

Jing-Mei: Certainly, I would have noticed---wouldn't I? 

****

Dr. Casin: Not necessarily. He probably didn't want to worry you. 

****

Jing-Mei: What do you think is wrong with him?

****

Dr. Casin: Let's just wait until we have the results of the tests back.

Jing-Mei and Dr. Casin re-enter the exam room.

****

Dave: Hhhome. Gggo.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, sweetheart. Dr. Casin wants to keep you here overnight for some tests.

****

Dave: Nnnno. Hhhhome. Ggggo nnnow.

****

Jing-Mei: You can't Dave. You have to have these tests done so we can see that everything is alright and that you're heart is healthy...well fairly healthy, anyway.

****

Dave: Iiii fffine. Ssstrong.

****

Dr. Casin: You had better leave now, Dr. Chen. No sense in making this any harder for him.

****

Jing-Mei: But he's so upset. Let me go with him to his room and wait until he's settled.

****

Dr. Casin: I can't let you do that. Believe me, Dr. Chen. This is the best thing for Dave. Let us deal with him. The longer you stay with him the harder it's going to be for him to let you leave.

****

Jing-Mei: He's scared so maybe I can reassure him that everything is alright...

Dr. Casin shook his head and directed the Asian doctor out of the room. Jing-Mei kissed Dave's head and started to walk out, hearing Dave crying in the background, like a little boy being left by his mommy on the first day of school.

****

Dave: CCCCHIN!!! WWWAIT FFOR DDDAVEY!!! DDDON'T LLLEAVE MME HHHERE, PPPPLEASE!!!!

Jing-Mei made it down to the elevator but she could still hear Dave crying her name. She went down to the ER only to be given a round of applause and a choir of congratulations. She was baffled.

****

Haleh: We heard, girl. You and Dr. Dave are finally going to make your marriage official.

****

Jing-Mei: But, how?

Then Jing-Mei looked over at Abby and Abby's face turned away from her.

****

Jing-Mei: Abby!

****

Abby: Sorry, Dr. Chen, but I held out as long as possible.

****

Kerry: We are so happy for the both of you.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you.

****

Carter: So, where is the bridegroom at?

****

Jing-Mei: Still upstairs.

All at once, everyone noticed that Jing-Mei had been crying.

****

Carter: Deb, are you alright?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm fine. Dave---Dr. Casin wants to keep him overnight for some tests. He just had an EKG done and it wasn't good and...

****

Mark: I guess Dr. Casin is just being precautious. He doesn't want to take any chances with Dave's weakened heart. Relax, he's one of the best cardiologists around. Malucci is in good hands.

****

Jing-Mei: I know. It's just...uh, Lydia. 

****

Lydia: Yes.

****

Jing-Mei: The other day when I brought Dave in for his leg injury, you were coming out of his room with a cup of water. You said Dave wanted it so he could take his medication.

****

Lydia: That's right.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you know what medication he had taken?

****

Lydia: I didn't see the bottle but Dr. Dave placed the pill under his tongue so I assumed it was his nitroglycerin pill. Why?

****

Jing-Mei: No reason. Thanks.

****

Kerry: What was all that about, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: Something Dr. Casin said earlier...

****

Randi: Dr. Chen, that was the nurse up in cardiology. Dr. Malucci is in V-Fib.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	10. Scalpel Please

****

Showdown

__

Part 10

Barely with the words out of Randi's mouth, Jing-Mei was headed towards the elevator, frantic. It seemed like forever before the doors opened. Finally, she stepped on and pushed the button for the cardiac floor. She arrived within minutes after the call down to the ER. She ran into Dave's room to see the nurses writing down his stats and Dr. Casin on the phone with the cath lab. She eyed Dave's heart monitor and it showed sinus rhythm with an obvious murmur. Dr. Casin hung up the phone and approached Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei_(hysterical)_**: **What happened, Dr. Casin?

****

Dr. Casin: He started throwing PVC'S and before we knew it he was in V-Fib. He's had a mild MI.

****

Jing-Mei: God! How long was he down?

****

Dr. Casin: About three minutes. We're taking him down to the cath lab now.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you think caused this?

****

Dr. Casin: I won't have all the answers until after the lab results. It could take a couple of hours.

****

Jing-Mei: Your best guess?

****

Dr. Casin: A blockage in an artery, maybe. I really don't know. Now, if you will excuse us.

****

Jing-Mei: Page me as soon as you have the results. I'll be back down in the ER.

Jing-Mei stood on the side as the orderlies wheeled an unconscious Dave by her. She saw that his face was still soaked, perhaps from the tears he shed earlier when she left him. 

Back down in the ER, the others gathered around Jing-Mei when they saw her get off the elevator.

****

Luka: How's Malucci?

****

Jing-Mei: Alive. He's had a small heart attack. Dr. Casin just took him down to the cath lab, so I won't know how serious it is for awhile.

****

Kerry: He's not doing so well, is he?

****

Jing-Mei: He was until..._(pause)_ this is all my fault.

****

Mark: What? How do you figure that?

****

Jing-Mei: He had a pretty intense session with Dr. Legaspi earlier and then when Dr. Casin said he was keeping him for observation, Dave, he did not want to stay here. In fact, he was insistent that I take him back home, but I knew that Dr. Casin wouldn't have said he wanted to admit him unless it was serious. I tried to explain it to Dave but he wouldn't listen. So, against my better judgment and with Dr. Casin's persistence I left him there in his cardiologist's care. God, Dave was so upset when I left him earlier. That coupled with the session with Dr. Legaspi, I know I shouldn't have just walked away from him.

****

Carter: Then why did you?

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Casin said the best thing I could do was to go. It would only be harder on him if I stayed longer. Now, he's so sick and I feel totally responsible.

****

Kerry: Don't. If Dr. Casin wanted him to stay, he must have seen something wrong with him.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, he said that Dave was probably having problems for awhile. _(takes a deep breath and exhales)_ I should have known something like this was going to happen. I was too happy with our upcoming wedding that something bad was bound to happen.

****

Kerry: That's superstitious nonsense. Now, go home and get some rest.

****

Jing-Mei: I want to since I have to come back in a few hours for my shift but I don't want to leave Dave now.

****

Mark: I'll find an empty room for you to lay down in.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks Dr. Green.

Two hours pass, when Jing-Mei is awaken by her beeper. She wipes the sleep from her eyes and stares at the pager. It's Dr. Casin. She gets off the bed, stretches and heads up to the cardiac floor.

At the admit desk, Dr. Casin is going through Dave's chart when he sees Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: How's Dave?

Dr. Casin takes Jing-Mei's arm and leads her to a private area in the waiting room. Both sit while Dr. Casin explains the test results.

****

Jing-Mei: Looks serious.

****

Dr. Casin: I'm afraid it is. My diagnosis of a blocked artery was correct. I want to do angioplasty on Dave. I need to get in there and open the blocked artery with a balloon and apply a stent to keep it open, but also the valve that was replaced when Dave first came back to the hospital after the rehab center it's weakened again, so I need to replace it and put in another stent to take the pressure off the heart abnormality and lessen the chance of it collapsing again. There is one other thing. I'm a little bothered by the fact that Dave's pacemaker didn't respond to the arrhythmias he was having, so I'd like to scan that as well.

****

Jing-Mei: More heart surgery, Dave's not going to like that.

****

Dr. Casin: I know but you also know that I wouldn't do it unless absolutely necessary.

****

Jing-Mei: I do and I know he needs the surgery, it's just...his orthopedist said that he wanted to have Dave back in for more surgery on his legs soon and that was going to slow down Dave's physical therapy and now with heart surgery that's going to put him back even further.

****

Dr. Casin: This can not be avoided. It needs to be done ASAP.

****

Jing-Mei: When do you want to do it?

****

Dr. Casin: I was getting ready to look over my surgery schedule when you arrived.

Jing-Mei and Dr. Casin walked over to the front desk and Dr. Casin glanced at his schedule.

****

Dr. Casin: I can fit him in tomorrow morning.

****

Jing-Mei: So soon. I guess the quicker the better and get it over with. Besides, if he has the surgery now, he should be home in time for Thanksgiving, right. 

****

Dr. Casin: Barring any complications, yes, I think we can get him home by then.

****

Jing-Mei: Good, it'll be our first as a family and it's kinda important to all of us. We were all looking forward to it. _(pause) _Does Dave know about the surgery, yet?

****

Dr. Casin: Not yet. I wanted to wait until he was more alert before I told him.

****

Jing-Mei: If you don't mind, I'd like to tell him.

****

Dr. Casin: Sure, but if he's going to take the news bad, are you sure you want to be the bad guy---uh, girl and give it to him.

****

Jing-Mei: I think he'll put up less of a fight with me then with you. No offense. Can I see him now?

****

Dr. Casin: If you are sure you want to do this. Yes, you can go in but I don't know how far you are going to get with him. He was sedated for the tests and to ease his pain so he's barely conscious.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll manage.

Dr. Casin walks Jing-Mei into Dave's room. Dave is sleeping deeply, attached to a heart monitor, pulse ox and a vent.

****

Jing-Mei: You didn't say he was on a ventilator. Is he having trouble breathing?

****

Dr. Casin: No, but this it just to help him with his breathing so his lungs won't have to work as hard taking some of the pressure off his heart.

A nurse walks up to Dr. Casin and hands him a chart.

****

Dr. Casin: I have to attend to another patient, Jing-Mei. I'll speak with you later.

Jing-Mei heads over to Dave's bedside. She sits down, holds his hand and starts stroking his head with her other hand.

****

Jing-Mei: Hey, handsome. Time to wake up.

Dave remains unresponsive.

****

Jing-Mei: Just for a few minutes and then you can go back to sleep.

Dave's eyes flutter open. He squints at his wife unable to focus his eyes yet.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi there, brown eyes. You're tired, aren't you? Well, I won't keep you awake for long. We have to talk. _(pause)_ You probably aren't going to like what I have to say but you must remain calm or it will make the situation worse.

Dave blinked his eyes at Jing-Mei, trying desperately to focus them and fight off the urge to go back to sleep. As hard as he tried, all he could see was a blur, that he figured was his wife. Jing-Mei continued to stroke Dave's head trying to figure the best way to tell him while he was still awake.

****

Dave_(mumbling)_**: **Ccchrin....

****

Jing-Mei: Shhh! You can't talk with the tube down your trachea, so don't try. Just listen. Dr. Casin says that you're very sick and you need more surgery. They have to cut into your heart...

Dave starts to panic.

****

Dave_(shaking his head vigorous)_**:** Mmnoo.....

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, Dave, I'm afraid so. Now, we talked about this before and I explained to you that you would probably need surgery again. This is important and it has to be done. So, no arguments---okay. Do you think I would let anyone ever hurt you again?

Dave shakes his head.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Casin said that if he does the surgery tomorrow, then you should be home in time for our first Thanksgiving. Won't that be great? You'll be able to have turkey with all the trimmings and watch the football games and the parade...and play with your sons.

****

Dave_(mumbling)_**: **Iiii haf dddrumstk.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure, you can have the drumstick, but only if you let Dr. Casin do what he has to and not put up a fight.

Too tired to argue anymore, Dave allows the sleep that has been defiantly trying to take him over, come and he shuts his eyes and rests. Jing-Mei gives him a final kiss on the head.

****

Jing-Mei_(whispering)_**: **Goodnight, my love and I promise you that soon all this surgery will be just a memory and that you'll be healthy and strong again. I love you.

Jing-Mei heads out of the room when she runs into Dr. Casin.

****

Dr. Casin: How did he take the news?

****

Jing-Mei: Just as I thought, he wasn't thrilled so I had to bribe him with Thanksgiving dinner to get him to agree. He's sleeping now. 

****

Dr. Casin: Good, the more rest he gets the better things will go tomorrow.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Casin, do you have a moment? Something has been bothering me and I need to ask you...

****

Dr. Casin: What's on your mind?

****

Jing-Mei: You said that Dave has been taking his nitro pills more often then he should, right.

****

Dr. Casin: That's right.

****

Jing-Mei: When I brought Dave in here last week with a leg injury, one of the nurses was carrying a cup of water out of his room when I went in. Lydia, the nurse, said Dave needed to take a pill. Now, I thought that was strange because Dave wasn't scheduled to take any medication at that time...

****

Dr. Casin: Wait a minute, he takes about thirty pills a day. How did you know he wasn't due for any medicine?

****

Jing-Mei: I have been administering his meds now since his attack and I have him on a schedule. I know right when he should be taking each pill. After you've given him the meds every day for almost two years, you get to memorize things like that. Anyway, I asked Lydia earlier today if she knew what medicine he took. She said she didn't see the pill but he placed it under his tongue so she assumed it was a nitro pill.

****

Dr. Casin: So, I was right. And if you are correct about his medicinal schedule, then he was taking them more than he should.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, the nitro pill is the one medicine I have no control over. None of us have. Dave takes it if he needs it and only he knows when he needs it. That he took one, should have told me something was wrong, but really, that is not what is bothering me.

****

Dr. Casin: What then?

****

Jing-Mei: I didn't think much of it before, but now sitting here with Dave it's been eating at me. Lydia said Dave needed the cup of water to take the medicine---Dave doesn't take water with a nitro pill, he takes it sublingually and lets it dissolve under his tongue. Why did he need the water then? Come to think of it, he's been drinking alot of water lately.

****

Dr. Casin: Good question. I may have an idea but let me try running a test on him while I do his pre-op tests. Are you on tonight?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes I'm working graveyard until 5am. As a matter of fact, I'm late now. You will let me know what you find, right.

****

Dr. Casin: Yes, I will.

Jing-Mei and Dr. Casin part. He goes to care for his patient and she heads towards the ER to begin her seven hour shift. 

At about 5:30 in the morning, Jing-Mei arrived home. Mrs. Peterson came out of the nursery with Antonio in her arms. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: It's just you, Dr. Chen. You scared me.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry, is everything alright with the baby? Where's Rusty?

****

Mrs. Peterson: He just needed to be changed. Rusty's still asleep.

****

Jing-Mei: After you put the baby down, I need to talk to you.

Jing-Mei headed into Rusty's room and sat on the end of his bed. Usually, she didn't believe in waking up a sleeping child, but in this case she made an exception. She started tugging at his foot and when that didn't arouse him, she put her hand on his back and gently shook the boy awake.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty. 

Rusty woke up, groggy and with his eyes still half-shut.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing?

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry to wake you, little guy, but I need to speak with you. Get up and come into the living room with me.

Jing-Mei walked out of Rusty's room and banged into Mrs. Peterson coming from the nursery. Both ladies sat on the couch and waited for Rusty to join them. He dragged his tired body in still wiping the sleep from his eyes and yawning.

****

Rusty: What going on?

****

Jing-Mei: Sit down, Rusty. I need to talk to the both of you.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Is this about Dr. Dave and why he's not with you?

****

Jing-Mei: As a matter a fact, it is.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Something's wrong. I knew it when he didn't come home with you?

****

Rusty: Papa okay?

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, papa's very sick in the hospital. He needs to have another operation.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What's wrong with him?

****

Rusty: Papa have tonsils out, like me?

****

Jing-Mei: Not exactly. Your daddy's got something the matter with his heart and the doctor's have to fix it.

****

Rusty: Papa gonna be okay?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, his doctor said if everything goes smoothly that he should be back home in time for Thanksgiving.

****

Rusty: That good.

****

Jing-Mei: Very good. But I need a favor from you, too. Papa's going to be in the hospital for awhile and I need to spend time there with him so he won't be lonely or afraid so I need you to help Mrs. Peterson around the house.

****

Rusty: How?

****

Jing-Mei: By helping to care for Antonio and the dogs and keeping your toys picked up. I'm depending on you. And if you do a real good job, there will be a raise in your allowance.

****

Rusty_(grinning from ear to ear)_**: **Thanks Mama Jing! But I hope papa gets better soon.

****

Jing-Mei: So do I. Now, why don't you go back in and get some more sleep and keep good thoughts for you daddy.

Rusty walks over to Jing-Mei and gives her a big hug and kiss.

****

Rusty: I'm man of the house 'gain. I won't let you and papa down. I promise and I love you.

****

Jing-Mei: I know you won't. Now scoot.

Rusty goes back into his room and Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson head into the kitchen.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Why don't you get some rest. You look exhausted.

****

Jing-Mei: No time. The doctors are running some pre-op tests on Dave and I want to be there when they get the results.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Then let me fix you something to eat.

****

Jing-Mei: Coffee's fine.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What happened to him?

****

Jing-Mei: Everything seemed alright with him when we left here yesterday, but I found out differently when we got to his cardiology appointment. Well, first he had a difficult session with Dr. Legaspi and then we went for his orthopedic appointment where his doctor said that he may want to operate again on Dave's legs. He says that some of the plates and pins holding the bones together in his legs may be a little tight which would account for Dave having trouble moving and using them. It might have been the reason why he fell last week. He wants to make some adjustments to them.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What about his heart?

****

Jing-Mei: His cardiologist, Dr. Casin, said that Dave has probably been in pain for some time. He ran an EKG on Dave in the office and the results weren't positive. He said he needed to run more tests and to keep him overnight for observation.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sounds reasonable.

****

Jing-Mei: Only problem was, Dave did not want to stay. He was hysterical when I left him. When I was down in the ER, I got a call that Dave was in trouble. He had a mild heart attack so now they need to open him up, replace a valve and insert a couple of stents.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Poor Dr. Dave. More open-heart surgery.

****

Jing-Mei: He's tough and I know he'll be alright, I just don't understand why he didn't say that he was sick earlier. Maybe then, we could have done something before it got this far. _(pause, looking at her watch)_Well, I have better get going. Dave goes into surgery in just over an hour. I'm off today but I think I'll be staying at the hospital for awhile. If you need me, call or page me.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I will but you go be with Dr. Dave and don't worry about us. We will be just fine.

Jing-Mei leaves for the hospital and arrives in just under thirty minutes. She heads straight for Dave's room. Dr. Casin is inside so she waits patiently outside for him.

She stands back as the orderlies move a sleepy Dave out of his room and towards the elevator.

****

Jing-Mei: Everything alright?

****

Dr. Casin: Yes, he's on his way to being prepped and if you can walk and talk with me, there is something we need to discuss.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure. What's wrong?

****

Dr. Casin: I've been thinking alot about what you said with Dave's excessive water drinking and I ran a test and it confirmed what I suspected. Dave is on his way to becoming severely dehydrated.

****

Jing-Mei: But how?

****

Dr. Casin: With his kidney failure, the dialysis and the water pills he takes for his heart when you think about it, it makes sense.

****

Jing-Mei: So, what happens now?

****

Dr. Casin: We can't cut back on his dialysis so I'm going to decrease his Lasix. Unfortunately, that may cause excess fluid to build around his heart but it's either that or I put him on a permanent saline drip IV. His veins are very fragile with all the IVS he's had over the years, that we may have to put the IV in his stomach or leg which will inconvenience him in his rehabilitation but so will fluid around his heart. So, it's a no win battle.

****

Jing-Mei: Do what you feel is best in Dave's interest. As long as he's kept alive, we will find a way to manage. We always do.

****

Dr. Casin: This is where I leave you. Try not to worry. Dave is in excellent hands. I'll take good care of him.

****

Jing-Mei: I know. How long do you think the surgery will take?

****

Dr. Casin: Barring any complications, I figured about 2-3 hours. You'll be around?

****

Jing-Mei: Down in the ER or lounge. Page me and good luck to both you and Dave.

****

Dr. Casin: Thanks and I'll tell him you said so.

Jing-Mei enters the lounge where she sees several co-workers on a small coffee break.

****

Mark: Jing-Mei, how's it going?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave just went into surgery and I don't want to leave until I know he's alright so I guess there's nothing to do but wait.

****

Kerry: We aren't busy right now, but we could use an extra hand if a trauma comes in. I know you're off today but if you want to keep busy while you wait...

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks Kerry. But I'm afraid my mind would be preoccupied on what is happening upstairs. I wouldn't be able to give my patient my full attention like they deserve.

****

Kerry: If you change your mind, let me know.

****

Luka: Have you eaten, yet? 

****

Jing-Mei: Not really.

****

Luka: I'm off now. How about you let me treat you to some breakfast?

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, Luka. I don't want to leave the hospital.

****

Carter: Dave just went into surgery, he'll probably be there for hours...

****

Luka: Right, and we'll only be across the street at Doc Magoos. They can page you there if there's a problem.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, you've talked me into it.

Jing-Mei and Luka leave for Doc Magoos. Up in surgery, Dr. Casin cracks Dave's chest open once again, and takes a deep breath as he sees the condition of his patient.

****

Dr. Casin: Scalpel, please. He's in worse shape then I thought.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	11. Waiting, Hoping, Praying and Receiving

**Showdown**

__

Part 11

A hand reaches down and shakes a sleeping Jing-Mei up. She looks up to see Carter standing over her.

****

Jing-Mei_(groggy)_**: **Oh, John, it's just you. What time is it?

****

Carter: It's past noon. 

****

Jing-Mei: That late. Where did the time go?

****

Carter: After you had breakfast with Luka, you came back over to see if there was any news and then fell asleep in the lounge. Dr. Weaver said to leave you alone but you started tossing and turning on the couch, I was afraid you might fall off it.

****

Jing-Mei: News? Dave, oh my god....have you heard anything about him?

****

Carter: He's still in surgery the last time we checked.

****

Jing-Mei: You checked up on him?

****

Carter: Kerry insisted so that when you did wake up we'd have something to tell you. Why? Does that surprise you?

****

Jing-Mei: A little. I didn't think you guys cared about Dave.

****

Carter: You know better than that. We do care but, like Dave, it's hard to show it and even harder for certain patients like Malucci. Besides, I have a special interest in his recovery. Everytime I look at him, I know it should have been me instead.

****

Jing-Mei: Let's not go through that again. I told you that none of us blame you for the attack on Dave. 

Jing-Mei suddenly gets a panicked expression on her face as she desperately looks at her watch.

****

Carter: What's wrong?

****

Jing-Mei: Did you say it was past noon?

Carter nods.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Casin said Dave's surgery should only last about 2-3 hours. He should have been out at least an hour or so ago.

****

Carter: Speaking as a former surgical intern, I can tell you that no surgeon, no matter how good they are, can predict how long an operation will take, especially heart surgery. There are so many things to consider like getting hold of the right drugs, checking oxygen levels, transfusions and all sort of other complic....never mind.

****

Jing-Mei: Complications, right. Isn't that what you were going to say?

Carter remains silent.

****

Jing-Mei: Something's wrong. I just know it. I've got to get upstairs and find out.

****

Carter: Deb, if they are still in surgery they aren't going to tell you a thing. Now, just relax. Sure, they've gone over their expected time for the surgery but that may be a good thing.

****

Jing-Mei: You've lost me now.

****

Carter: Well, if Dave was in trouble then, the surgery would be over now and they would have paged you or come down to speak with you. Since that hasn't happened, there's a good chance that everything is fine and Dr. Casin is being extra careful and thorough with your husband. That's probably what the delay is.

****

Jing-Mei: Doesn't your glass ever empty out?

****

Carter: Now, what's that suppose to mean?

****

Jing-Mei: You always have to be optimistic---looking at the glass as half full instead of half empty. Sometimes it's good to be pessimistic. This way you don't get your hopes up and have them shatter in front of you.

****

Carter: I like to believe that everything happens for a reason and maybe this surgery was a good thing because Dr. Casin is upstairs right now fixing Dave's heart as good as new and he won't have any more problems with it---ever.

****

Jing-Mei: God, it must be great to live in that happy little bubble that you live in, John. Jeez, you work in the ER. You know firsthand that all stories don't have a happy ending. You've seen lives destroyed right before your eyes...

Chuny sticks her head in the lounge door.

****

Chuny: Dr. Chen, Dr. Casin is down here looking for you. Should I send him in here?

****

Jing-Mei: No, I'll be out in a moment.

Chuny leaves letting the door shut behind her.

****

Carter: Let's go. This is what we've been waiting for---unless, you want to go it alone.

****

Jing-Mei: No, please come. I think I'm going to need all the emotional support I can get now. Just give me a second. I think my heart just skipped a beat there for a moment and I need time to gather my thoughts.

Carter waits patiently the couple of minutes that Jing-Mei needs.

****

Carter: Ready?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, let's go.

Jing-Mei and Carter head out to the admit desk and find Dr. Casin talking among the other staff.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry, to keep you waiting. 

****

Dr. Casin: That's okay. Take your time, I'm in no hurry. I just have to do my last rounds and then I'm out of here.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, by that tone I can assume that everything went smoothly with Dave's surgery.

****

Dr. Casin: Dr. Malucci is in recovery but no everything did not go the way I had hoped it would.

****

Jing-Mei: I knew something was wrong when it took so long for you to finish.

****

Mark: What happened?

Dr. Casin looked around at the small crowd that gathered then at Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: It's alright. You can tell them. They're Dave's friends.

****

Dr. Casin: My intentions were to send the catheter with the balloon in it to open the blocked artery then open the chest and fix the deformity...

****

Luka: But that's not what happened, is it?

****

Dr. Casin: No. As my assistant, Dr. Mackenzie was preparing for the angioplasty, I noticed an artifact in his heart monitor. There was definitely a problem going on inside his chest that we needed to get to. So, I cracked his chest and saw the problem.

****

Abby: Which was?

****

Dr. Casin: His pericardium was filling with blood and fluid wasn't draining properly. The blood was actually starting to squeeze his heart from the outside in. I needed to drain it as soon as possible before there was a puncture to the muscle and he would have suffered another heart attack on the table.

****

Jing-Mei: But he didn't, right?

****

Dr. Casin: No, thank god. We drained the excess blood and fluid away and put in a shunt for regular drainage. Then we did the angioplasty, which cleared the blockage and I repaired the damaged valve and inserted two stents to help with the blockage and new valve. Also, as I told you I checked out his pacemaker and apparently the pacemaker itself was fine. The leads were corroded. Signals from the pacemaker were being sent but they never reached the boy's heart so I put in a brand new pacemaker with a one year battery.

****

Jing-Mei: No wonder that poor boy was in so much pain. Dave is going to be fine then?

There was no expression on Dr. Casin's face to give the ER staff a slight clue.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Casin, why just a one year battery? _(pause)_ You don't think Dave is going to...you think the battery is going to outlive him, don't you?

The staff look at Dr. Casin, who continues to look unemotional. Finally, he breaks his silence.

****

Dr. Casin: Jing-Mei, I only put in a one year battery because I want to make sure that Dave has it routinely checked and doesn't, as many of my patients do, ignore his condition. You have no idea how many of my patients die because they don't come in regularly for their check-ups and with what just happened up there. I'm only looking out for my patient's best interest. 

****

Jing-Mei: So, you are telling me that when Dave recovers from his surgery, he's going to be in the same shape as he was before his last heart attack?

****

Dr. Casin: Not exactly.

****

Jing-Mei: I knew there was something you weren't telling me. What is it?

Dr. Casin takes a deep breath, runs his hand through his hair and exhales.

****

Dr. Casin: Jing-Mei, Dave is in a coma. 

****

Kerry: He will come out of it though?

****

Jing-Mei: Sure he will. He has to. He knows that we're planning our wedding so he has to get better for that. 

****

Dr. Casin: I'm afraid that even if he does come out of the coma, Jing-Mei, his heart is badly bruised from the pressure of the blood that it's very weak. In other words, he may regain consciousness but he'll probably remain a cardiac cripple for the rest of his life.

****

Haleh: What do you mean cardiac cripple?

****

Dr. Casin: He'll be too weak to get up out of the bed, long periods of consciousness will be a thing of the past and he more than likely won't have the strength to even lift his head up off the pillow. Most of his natural functions will be gone. We have a catheter in him now for bowel purposes, but he won't be able to move most of his muscles, speak, chew and swallow.

****

Jing-Mei: You can't be serious. I promised him Thanksgiving dinner. He's looking forward to it. He even put dibs on the drumsticks. I guaranteed he'd get them if he came through this surgery and now you're telling me that even if his surgery is successful that he won't be able to eat his turkey or anything else, for that matter.

Dr. Casin nods and Jing-Mei becomes hysterical. Her co-workers try to calm her. Carter puts his arms around her. 

****

Carter: Deb, I'm sure this will work it's way out for the best...

Jing-Mei pulls away from him, angrily.

****

Jing-Mei: I am sick to death of your _"always look on the bright side" _attitude. Is this what you meant when you said everything happened for a reason. So what's your reason? It had better be a good one for all the hell that god is putting Dave through.

Carter approaches Jing-Mei in an attempt to hug her, but she steps away.

****

Carter: Deb, I...

****

Jing-Mei: Don't John. Just don't come near me anymore with that positive attitude crap...

She picks up an empty IV jar.

****

Jing-Mei: See this jar. This is what a positive attitude gets you.

She drops it to the ground and as the glass shatters, she becomes more hysterical.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Casin, may I see my husband now?

Stunned by Jing-Mei's actions, Dr. Casin shakes out of his daze state.

****

Dr. Casin: Yes, you can. For a few minutes only. He should be moved into the CICU by now.

Jing-Mei starts to shake as she heads for the elevator. With Kerry's permission, Abby goes with her.

Upstairs in the CICU, Jing-Mei and Abby take a minute or so before entering Dave's room. When they enter, they see the shell of a man who once was so hyperactive that it took Luka 10mg of Haldol to calm him down and whose mouth moved almost as fast and as much as he did. Neither woman knew what to say. They just stood and stared at Dave. He was laying unconscious in bed, with tubes and wires coming out from every part of him. He was shirtless so his tan, olive skin glistened in the fluorescent lighting and his muscles bulged out appropriately enough to draw the ladies' attention away from the many machines he was connected to. What they couldn't ignore was the huge bandage covering Dave's chest and the sight of the betadine that was still seeping out from under it.

****

Jing-Mei: How many times can they possibly crack that boy's chest open and not cause permanent damage?

****

Abby: I'm no surgeon, hell, I'm not even a med student anymore, but maybe it gets easier opening up a chest the more it's done. You know the breastbone is fragile and easily broken and inside is a bunch of wires holding everything together that they just have to cut throu...

Jing-Mei gives her a stern look.

****

Abby: Sorry, I shouldn't be talking that way about him. After all, he's a human being not some dismantled circuit board and as you mentioned... he's a friend.

Jing-Mei glances back at Dave and then lets out a small giggle.

****

Abby: What's so funny?

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry, but I couldn't help thinking just how much you sounded like Dave there. That sounds exactly like something he would have said back in his days as a doctor.

Abby returned the giggle and then both women got a serious look on their faces.

****

Jing-Mei: You'd think by now, I would get use to seeing him like that. But, you don't. You never get use to seeing someone you love hurting. _(pause)_ You know, Dave's sister, Sophie said those exact words to me when she first came over from Italy with Rusty. She, Rusty and I walked into his ICU room and she said, _"I should be use to seeing him like that, but I'm not."_ Until now, I didn't really understand what she meant.

****

Abby: She visited Dave in the hospital before then?

****

Jing-Mei: Many, many times while they were growing up. I guess seeing him like that again just brought back bad memories for her.

There was deep silence in the room, except for the sounds of Dave's machines, when Abby looked at her watch.

****

Abby: Dr. Weaver said I could come with you and make sure you were alright, not spend the day up here. So, I had better get back to work. You going to be okay?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I'm fine. I want a few minutes alone with him anyway before the nurses chase me out.

Abby pats Jing-Mei's shoulder and leaves the room. Jing-Mei takes small steps towards Dave and sits in a chair by his bedside. She takes his hand into hers.

****

Jing-Mei: Hey, sunshine. You gave us all a nasty scare again. _(pause)_ Where ever you're at, it's okay for now, but you have to leave there and come back to us soon. Thanksgiving is coming up soon and if you're not home for it, I can't guarantee you a drumstick.

Jing-Mei gives off a small laugh and starts to cry.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, this is just a small setback. You'll be up and moving about again in no time. I know what the doctors say about your prognosis but they don't know everything. You are going to get better real soon, and come home with me and your sons and this incident will all be a memory...

****

Carter: Now, who's doing the positive thinking.

****

Jing-Mei: John, you scared the hell out of me. Didn't anyone ever teach you not to sneak up on someone.

****

Carter: I didn't sneak up...I walked in. You were too busy making goo goo eyes at you hubby that you didn't notice. So, how's he doing?

****

Jing-Mei: Alive. Apart from that, I don't know. He seems so drained, worn out...you know what I mean. Like he's here but then...he's not.

****

Carter: Well, he's in a coma. What would you expect him to be doing..._the Macarena._

****

Jing-Mei: Is Dave's personality rubbing off on everyone?

****

Carter: Huh? Never mind...uh, what happened to all that positive attitude I heard when I came through the door?

Jing-Mei escorts Carter by the arm to the opposite side of the room.

****

Jing-Mei_(whispering)_**: **I do that for Dave's benefit. I don't want him to think that we've given up on him...

****

Carter: But, deep down you still believe what Dr. Casin said, that he's going to remain a cardiac cripple for the rest of his life.

****

Jing-Mei_(whispering)_**: **Keep your voice down please. I try not to believe it but the more I look at Dave and his stats, the more I know that Dr. Casin is probably right...

The two doctors conversation is interrupted by a nurse.

****

Nurse: Sorry, but you'll have to leave now. It's time to suction him.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll do that. 

****

Nurse: That's alright. It's my job.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't mind. I do it all the time for him at home.

****

Carter: But you're not at home, so give yourself a break and let the nurses do it. Let me drive you home.

****

Jing-Mei: I want to hang around here for awhile. Maybe I'll get a chance to come back in to see him. Besides, I have my car downstairs.

****

Carter: Go home, Deb. Dave isn't going anywhere and he's in good hands. I'm sure the boys need you with them now and you look as though you could use a good night's sleep in your own bed.

****

Jing-Mei: I do have to work tomorrow and I would like to take a long, hot soak in the tub and see my children. Okay, but let me just leave word at the desk that if there is any change in his condition to let me know.

Jing-Mei heads over to Dave's bed and gives him a final kiss on his head and squeezes his hand one last time before leaving for the night.

Jing-Mei comes into the house and is stormed by two small boys and two dogs. 

****

Jing-Mei: Hello, fellows. Have you eaten, yet?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes. They've been fed and now they're ready to play before they go to bed.

****

Antonio: Da....da....Da...da

****

Rusty: 'Tonio wants to know how papa is. He's okay?

****

Jing-Mei: You're daddy's had his operation and he's resting in the hospital now.

****

Rusty: We go see him.

****

Jing-Mei: As soon as the doctors give their permission.

****

Rusty: Rascal and Lucky, too.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry, not this time around. I don't think the doctors will allow the dogs to go up to CICU. But, look at it this way...your papa loves the dogs so much he's going to get better faster just to get home to see them. Right? 

Rusty gives a debatable nod.

****

Jing-Mei: Now, why don't you take the dogs and your brother and go play in the other room for awhile.

Rusty takes Antonio's hand and both boys lead the dogs into the other room. Jing-Mei sits down at the table as Mrs. Peterson puts her dinner in front of her.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You never answered Rusty's question. Is Dr. Dave alright?

****

Jing-Mei: No, he's not. There was more damage to the heart than they had thought. He's back in a coma again and his doctor doesn't think he'll come out of it.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh dear, I had no idea it was that bad. Well, what do you think?

Jing-Mei begins to speak but stops and puts her hand to her mouth.

****

Jing-Mei: I think...I think I'm going to be sick.

At that, Jing-Mei runs from the table and into the bathroom. Rusty runs after her and is met with a closed door.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing, okay?

****

Mrs. Peterson: She's fine...just tired. Go back and play again.

Several minutes later, Mrs. Peterson checks up on Jing-Mei. She bangs on the bathroom door.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Is everything alright in there, dear?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I'm feeling better now. I'm going to take a bath. Could you see that everyone is put to bed soon.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sure. No need to worry I'm sure Dr. Dave will be fine.

Three and then four days, went by and Dave remained the same. At one point or another, the ER staff took time to visit with him. All were being extremely careful with their words, trying not to say the wrong thing, not knowing what Dave could hear. Randi's turn came and she went up to the CICU. She sat down at his bedside, took hold of his hand and started to gently pat it.

****

Randi: You and I never really talked much, except all the times you asked me out and I brushed you off. I don't even know why I did it, you were definitely hot stuff down in the ER and you still are...except now, you're spoken for. I mean, I don't begrudge Dr. Chen for sticking her claws in you. You two make a nice couple but if I had to pick two people who were better suited for each other...than I would've picked you and I. _(pause)_Dr. Dave, you and I are cut from the same cloth. Our backgrounds are so similar that it would only be natural that we'd be together. Like for instance: you and I grew up poor, from dysfunctional families, did time in jail and have reputations for our many sexual encounters with the opposite sex. I never in a million years would have pictured you and Dr. Chen together. She's rich and sophisticated and you...well, you...you're pool man material. You know, lower class--definitely not in her league but somehow the two of you found each other and I couldn't find a happier couple. _(pause) _I guess what they say is true---_opposites attract._ And you two are definitely opposites right down to the core._(pause)_ Anyhow, I digress, my point is that you are meant to be together. You know it, I know it, everyone in the ER knows it. This whole business with your kidnapping and attack is just to prove how much you guys belong together. If a relationship is still together after all you've been through, it's meant to be. So, no matter how bad you feel and think you can't go on just remember that you have a family depending on you and that alone is reason enough to get better. 

The alarm on her watch goes off.

****

Randi: I've got to go. No reason to give Weaver an open shot at busting my chops. You know what that's like. You hang in there, big boy and don't forget what I said.

As Randi walks out of the room, she looks back at the man that she hardly said two words to the entire time they worked together, and now she just spilled her guts out to. A tear ran down the side of her face.

****

Randi_(whispering to herself)_**:** Get well, my dearest Dave. I love you.

Then she blew him a kiss and continued to leave the room, heartbroken over her lost love and missed opportunity with him.

Down in the ER, Jing-Mei is sitting at the admit desk studying a patient's chart. 

****

Mark: Is everything alright, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: No. I've ordered just about every test for this patient and still can't figure out what is wrong with him.

****

Mark: Let me look.

Mark takes the chart from Jing-Mei and studies it.

****

Mark: You've done a spinal tap, CAT scan, MRI, various blood tests, urinalysis and everything comes back negative.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, but he's still throwing up blood and having bouts of explosive diarrhea.

****

Mark: Well, did you try a...wait a minute. 

Mark glances through the chart more carefully when he comes across the name.

****

Jing-Mei: What, did you find something that I missed?

****

Kerry: What's going on here?

****

Mark: Nothing, it looks like our old friend George McHarris is back---again.

****

Jing-Mei: Who's he?

****

Kerry: That's right. You were on your leave of absence the last time he was in. He's on his way to being a regular patient with us.

****

Jing-Mei: What's wrong with him?

****

Kerry: Nothing that psyche can't handle. 

Jing-Mei remains confused.

****

Mark: The only thing wrong with Mr. McHarris is a case of Munchausen Syndrome.

****

Jing-Mei: You mean he's doing that to himself.

****

Kerry: Everytime he has a fight with his wife, he shows up here with a new symptom. Call psyche.

****

Jing-Mei: Could you please do it for me? I don't want anything more to do with this case. 

Jing-Mei runs into the bathroom while Mark makes the call to psyche.

A few minutes later, Kerry and Mark enter the lounge but see only Cleo, Luka, Carter and a couple of nurses in there having coffee.

****

Kerry: Have any of you seen Jing-Mei? 

****

Cleo: No, why?

****

Mark: She was upset....

Jing-Mei walks into the lounge like she just swallowed some bad fish.

****

Kerry: Are you alright?

****

Jing-Mei: Just a bit of the flu bug and patients like that Mr. McHarris make me sick.

****

Lydia: Is he back again?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't understand how a healthy person can deliberately hurt themselves while my poor husband is lying up in CICU, comatosed and fighting for his life because of something someone else did to him. Don't people realize that they are so lucky to be healthy. Dave would give anything to have his health and life back again. No one knows how hard he tries to get back everything he's lost---just the simple things like getting up out of bed on his own, showering, shaving, walking, talking---it all comes so hard to him. Then you have people who are trying to damage their bodies. I just don't get it.

****

Luka: It's a disease. A psychological disease but nevertheless an illness. Some people can't help the attention they get from harming themselves.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I think you should put one of those patients in a hospital room with someone like Dave and then maybe they'd get an idea about what real illness is all about...that should shake them....

Before she could finish, she passed out on the floor. Her co-workers come to her aid.

****

Carter: Get a gurney! Deb, can you hear me?

Malik and Yosh run out into the hall and within minutes return with a gurney. They lift Jing-Mei, still unconscious, up onto it and wheel her into exam one where Cleo starts to examine her.

At the admit desk, the others wait for word on her condition.

****

Kerry: I knew she didn't look good when she came into the lounge.

****

Lydia: What do you think can be wrong with her?

****

Carter: You have to ask. With everything going on with Dave now, raising two small boys and two dogs, I'm surprised she lasted this long under the stress.

****

Jerry: Phone for you, Dr. Weaver.

****

Kerry_(on the phone)_**: **Dr. Weaver, here._(pause)_ Are you sure? _(pause)_ I'll be right up.

Kerry hands the phone back to Jerry.

****

Carter: Is something wrong, Kerry?

****

Kerry: No, for once something is right. That was CICU. Malucci is coming out of the coma. I have to get up there. Let Jing-Mei know as soon as Cleo is finished with her.

Kerry heads up to the CICU and enters Dave's room. She confronts Dr. Casin.

****

Kerry: How are we doing, here?

****

Dr. Casin: Well, he's more responsive to light and he's showing some purposeful movement. That's a good sign.

****

Kerry: That's a great sign. 

Kerry stands by while Dr. Casin continues his assessment of Dave. She feels a tap on her shoulder and turns to see Jing-Mei standing behind her.

****

Kerry: I see they gave you the good news.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, and I couldn't get up here fast enough to see him.

Dr. Casin finishes and approaches the two female doctors.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, what do think?

****

Dr. Casin: I'd like to run some tests to be absolutely sure but it looks like your husband is on his way back to us.

****

Jing-Mei: I knew he would be. May I have a moment with him?

****

Dr. Casin: By all means.

Dr. Casin and Kerry leave the Maluccis alone. Kerry arrives down in the ER just in time for a trauma to arrive.

Jing-Mei sits by Dave's bedside holding tightly on to his hand.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi sweetheart. I don't know if you can hear me or understand what I am saying but I know you're coming to. You're not quite here yet, but in time. I realize you're tired but just try to stay with me here because I need to talk to you.

After an hour, the ER dies down again to a subtle roar and the staff relaxes at the admit desk.

****

Luka: So, Kerry you never told us...how is Malucci?

****

Kerry: He's making purposeful movements and is responding to light but he's still pretty much out of it. Dr. Casin has high hopes that he will be fully conscious soon. But as far as changing his previous prognosis.

****

Haleh: Hey, that's good news anyway. 

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei certainly flew up there fast enough.

****

Carter: Yeah, good thing she was feeling better. It would have been a shame if Dave made progress and then she got sick.

A voice comes out from behind the staff.

****

Jing-Mei: Not sick, John. Pregnant.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	12. A Call to Mummy

**Showdown**

__

Part 12

No one said a word. The ER remained quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

****

Jing-Mei: Please someone say something.

Carter raised an eyebrow to her.

****

Carter: So, are we happy, angry, sad...

****

Jing-Mei: Stunned, but happy.

****

Carter: Well, then we're happy for you.

All at once, everyone came over and offered their congratulations to the expectant mom. Then one by one, they got a doubtful look on their faces. 

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, I know what you're thinking everyone. I already have two sons that Dave doesn't want anything to do with and now, with Dave in this condition that means this is another child that he's not going to take part in raising. Don't think those aren't the first thoughts that ran through my head when Cleo first told me and I also have my doubts but I want this baby. This may be my last chance for a family with Dave. If I don't have this baby and Dave dies, I will never forgive myself.

****

Haleh: Dr. Chen, if this is really what you want, then I am happy for both you and Dr. Dave and as far as I'm concerned you have my full support. I don't think I speak alone.

Haleh turns towards the others with a forceful look in her eye. The others know not to mess with Haleh when she gets that demeanor on her and agree with her.

****

Abby: How far along are you?

****

Jing-Mei: About six weeks. I should be due around July.

****

Luka_(laughing)_**:** I have to hand it to Malucci. Even in this condition he still can't keep it in his pants.

****

Mark_(smiling)_**: **Hey, Jing-Mei, if you'd like--we could arrange to have Dave fixed. I assure you he won't put up a fight now.

Everyone stares at Mark while giving an occasional snicker.

****

Mark: Sorry, it was a joke. I thought I'd get a better response than that. I thought it was funny. Dave would have even laughed at it, I'll bet.

****

Jing-Mei: Hmmm, no I couldn't do that. If Dave did get back to his old self and found out that it was missing, he'd never forgive me.

****

Randi: Have you told Dr. Dave, yet?

****

Jing-Mei: I've mentioned it to him upstairs, but I'm not sure whether he can comprehend it. I'll tell him again when he's more alert.

Jing-Mei takes a deep breath and sighs.

****

Kerry: Are you okay, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, it's just the news about the baby and Dave starting to wake up it's taking it's toll on me.

****

Carter: I know you better than that, Deb. Something else is wrong.

****

Jing-Mei: Cleo made my first appointment with Dr. Evans for tomorrow and I'm afraid of what she's going to tell me.

****

Carter: What do you think she'll say?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't want to know the baby's sex but for medical reasons I'm going to need routine ultrasounds. And during those ultrasounds, I'm worried that she's going to tell me that there is a problem with this pregnancy.

****

Carter: Problem? What sort of problem? 

****

Jing-Mei: With the baby. I'm afraid that it may not be healthy or that I won't even be able to carry it full term.

****

Kerry: Why not?

****

Jing-Mei: Because of Dave. He has some very serious medical conditions, in case you've forgotten and I'm just a little concerned that they may be passed on to the baby.

****

Mark: That's not going to happen.

****

Jing-Mei: It could. What if there's something wrong with the baby's heart, or brain or it stops breathing or organ failure.

****

Abby: You are getting yourself all upset over something that probably won't even happen. I've worked in obstetrics long enough to know that 92% of all the babies born to a parent or parents with a disability or medical condition turn out healthy.

****

Jing-Mei: What happens to the other 8%?

****

Abby: All babies are miracles from god but those are our special miracles and those are the ones who need extra special care and love. If you do everything Dr. Evans tells you, you and the baby will be fine. I know it.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll follow her instructions to the letter.

****

Kerry: Good. Now, everyone back to work.

The ER staff disengaged and went on about their business. Jing-Mei picked up a chart for her next patient, trying fully to concentrate on her work but found her mind wandering back to Dave and her bun in the oven. She walks out to chairs.

****

Jing-Mei: Uh, Stever, Grace. Come with me.

Several hours later, an exhausted Jing-Mei arrives home to see Mrs. Peterson sitting on the couch watching tv.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi, Mrs. Peterson. Boys asleep?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes, they've been down for sometime. They did the cutest thing. Rusty tried to get Antonio to draw a picture of the dogs but they kept running around, he finally got hold of Lucky and held on to him and then had the baby try to trace him. Antonio put the paper on top of Lucky and Rusty held him and...

Jing-Mei lets out a big sigh.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Is everything alright? Dr. Dave, is okay?

****

Jing-Mei: He's showing some signs of coming out of the coma, but pretty much the same.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's wonderful, isn't it?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, it is. I'm just sitting here thinking that Antonio will be in a big boy bed soon, so I can move him into Rusty's room and then we'll have that as a spare room again to paint for the new nursery.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Isn't he a little young for a big boy bed?

****

Jing-Mei: He's over a year old, but he is small for his age. Then again, by the time the baby arrives, he'll grow into his bed.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's true. Kids, they grow up so fas...

Mrs. Peterson's jaw remains open as she realizes what Jing-Mei just said. She turns to Jing-Mei and mouths the word---_baby._

****

Mrs. Peterson: Did I hear you correctly?

****

Jing-Mei: If you heard about me keeping Antonio's room into a nursery after he's moved out, you did. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: Baby?

Jing-Mei gives her a smile and small nod.

****

Jing-Mei: That's right. I'm due around July.

Mrs. Peterson puts her hands to her mouth and remains silent. Tears gush down the side of her face as she heads over and gives her friend a hug.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I am so happy for you and Dr. Dave!

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: Is there something wrong? You don't seem as excited as I thought you would be.

****

Jing-Mei: I am excited...at least I want to be. It's just...

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dr. Dave. You're worried about him.

****

Jing-Mei: I know that having this baby will be a good thing, but when I think of him and how sick he is, I can't help but wonder if he's going to be around to see this one born.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Wipe that thought out of your head, now. He's hung in there this long. There's no reason to think he won't be around for a very very long time. He's strong and he's not going down without a fight. 

****

Jing-Mei: True...but I just want him to be able to enjoy the pleasure of being an expected father. He never got much a chance with either Rusty or Antonio. I want him there by my side when I deliver. I want...oh, forget it, for now. He's going to be fine. I have to keep believing that or I'll go out of my mind.

****

Mrs. Peterson: When are you going to tell the boys?

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe in the morning. Please don't say anything to them until I find the right words to tell them.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I won't say a word. Now, what would you like for dinner?

****

Jing-Mei: Not hungry.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Not good. You're eating for two now.

****

Jing-Mei: I ate at the hospital.

Mrs. Peterson sticks her tongue out and gets a sick look on her face.

****

Jing-Mei: I know---hospital food---yuck, but if it's good enough for my husband then it's good enough for me. Besides, all I want to do is take a shower and then head into bed. 

Jing-Mei stands up and yawns.

****

Jing-Mei: Goodnight, Mrs. Peterson.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Goodnight---little mother.

Everyone in the house was still asleep when Jing-Mei left for the day. She would just have to wait to tell the boys about the new arrival. Her shift didn't begin for another two hours, so she headed up for her appointment with Dr. Evans. 

She waited thirty-eight minutes before she was finally called in. Dr. Evans accessed Jing-Mei and confirmed that she was definitely pregnant. She took some blood and then had Jing-Mei lay on the table.

****

Jing-Mei: This is the part that I wasn't looking forward to.

****

Dr. Evans: Why not?

****

Jing-Mei: I know it's still too soon to tell the baby's sex, but if you have any idea either way please keep them to yourself. I want this to be a surprise. Just tell me if the baby is healthy.

****

Dr. Evans: As you wish.

Dr. Evans places the gel on her belly and then works the ultrasound around.

****

Dr. Evans: Well, it is way too soon to determine the sex and to tell if the baby is completely healthy, but so far you look like your off to a great start. I don't see any abnormalities at all, but unfortunately, most problems aren't spotted until later in the term. As long as you do as your told though, everything should be fine.

****

Jing-Mei: Even with Dave's condition. If something was wrong with this baby because of Dave's failing health, I would never forgive myself and Dave it would destroy him totally. He's got enough to deal with let alone be responsible because the baby is damaged.

****

Dr. Evans: Unfortunately, we can't do anything about any genetic condition that may affect the baby because of Dr. Dave's injuries but you can make sure you get plenty to eat, alot of rest, take your vitamins and see me routinely. You do all that and I think you won't have a problem carrying this baby full term. I don't have to tell you that you are a high risk pregnancy. Given the stress your under because of your husband's condition, raising two boys, your duties as a doctor...that's alot of pressure. Have you spoken with Dr. Weaver about cutting down your shifts?

****

Jing-Mei: No, not yet. I want to work as much as possible while Dave's a patient here. I feel close to him even if I'm all the way down in the ER.

****

Dr. Evans: That may due for now but I still want you to take an extra break here and there. No arguments, doctor's orders.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, you win. Are we done here?

****

Dr. Evans: Just about. I want to calculate you due date.

Dr. Evans looks at the ultrasound and then at her calendar.

****

Dr. Evans: Alright, I anticipate the arrival date on or about July 29, 2004.

****

Jing-Mei: That's about what I figured, too. Can I go now? I want to stop in and visit with Dave before my shift begins.

****

Dr. Evans: Let me give you a couple of prescriptions for pre-natal vitamins and iron tablets. Follow the instructions completely. I'll know on your next visit if you haven't.

****

Jing-Mei: I will. Thank you, Dr. Evans.

****

Dr. Evans: Your welcome. I want to see you again in two weeks and tell Dr. Dave I said hello and congratulations and hope he's feeling better soon.

Jing-Mei nods and Dr. Evans hands her the prescriptions on her way out. She stops by and puts her prescriptions in the hospital pharmacy and then heads towards Dave's room.

She enters to find him in the exact position and condition as he was the last time she saw him. She walks over to him, pulls up a seat, holds his hands and strokes his hair back off his soaked forehead.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi baby. You didn't think I would start to work before I came by to say hello. Dave, can you hear me? _(pause) _Dave, if you can hear me, I want you to squeeze my hand. _(pause) _Just a small squeeze.

Dave remains unresponsive. Dr Casin walks in and Jing-Mei gets up from her seat by Dave's bedside and meets him at the doorway.

****

Dr. Casin: How are we doing this morning?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm fine but how about him?

Dr. Casin walks over to the bed and lifts Dave's chart up from the end. He glances over it.

****

Dr. Casin: BP is 130/94--slightly high but not bad. Still isn't breathing completely on his own. Pulse is good but he seems to have a slight fever. It's 102. 1 degrees. That may indicate a small infection. I'm going to gradually start him on some antibiotics for the fever and that should help.

****

Jing-Mei: And if it doesn't?

****

Dr. Casin: Then we'll run tests and find out what's causing the fever. In the meantime, as long as it doesn't get any higher we may not have to worry. There's a good chance that it may come down by itself. He may still be suffering from some post-operative effects. Now, how are you really? I heard about the new addition to your family.

****

Jing-Mei: Happy, but I would be even more happier and excited if Dave can take part in it, as well.

****

Dr. Casin: Give him a chance.

****

Jing-Mei: But you, yourself said that he probably wasn't ever going to get out of the bed again.

****

Dr. Casin: I gave you my professional opinion, but I have been wrong before.

****

Jing-Mei: Off the record, has something happened to change your mind.

Dr. Casin takes a deep breath and then releases it.

****

Dr. Casin: Sorry Jing-Mei. My opinion of his prognosis still stands.

Dr. Casin walks to the head of Dave's bed and takes out his penlight. He shines it in Dave's eyes. Dave blinks at the light.

****

Dr. Casin: He's still responding to the light. That's good. 

Then Dr. Casin takes a small pin and pokes Dave in various parts of his body starting with his extremities. Dave doesn't respond.

****

Dr. Casin: Still isn't responding to painful stimuli.

Dr. Casin takes out his stethoscope and listens to Dave's heart himself.

****

Dr. Casin: Murmur is still present.

During his exam, Dr. Casin feels Dave's stomach and Dave flinches.

****

Dr. Casin: Tenderness to the belly. That got a reaction out of him. I'll have an ultrasound run on that. 

****

Jing-Mei: But his head has moved a bit. I've seen it. And every once in a while, his arm will move.

****

Dr. Casin: That's a start. But like I said before, he has been making some purposeful movements. I think I'm going to ask Dr. Vasquez up to consult.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you think he's unresponsive because there's been further damage to his brain. Of course, you do. Why else would you want Dave's neurologist to examine him.

****

Dr. Casin: Just a precaution. I want to cover all the bases. Don't want to miss anything, right.

****

Jing-Mei: Definitely not. Dr. Casin, do you think it would be possible for me to bring my two boys up to see their daddy?

****

Dr. Casin: Give it some time. I want to make sure that Dave isn't fighting off an infection. If he is, the last thing he needs are two small children coming in contact with him. As soon as the test results that I'm ordering come back and I know what we are dealing with here, I'll let you know.

****

Jing-Mei: There's something else I notice.

Jing-Mei points to Dave's chest around his bandage.

****

Jing-Mei: His skin is red and bumpy and it looks like it's trailing down his chest and starting to go up to his neck, some sort of rash. Is that post-operative too?

****

Dr. Casin: Maybe or a mild allergic reaction to some of his meds.

****

Jing-Mei: He's been on those meds for almost two years and he's never gotten a rash before.

****

Dr. Casin: As I said, let me run the tests. I'll know more then. I wouldn't worry about it, though. His skin is probably just sensitive to the wound or he's developing a nasty sunburn under these lights. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to order those tests.

As Dr. Casin heads out of the room, he is called back by Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei_(panicked)_**: **Dr. Casin, come back here!

****

Dr. Casin: What's wrong?

****

Jing-Mei: Look!

Jing-Mei points to her comatosed husband, and both doctors walk over near him.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave's nose is bleeding.

Quickly, Dr. Casin grabs some tissues to hold over Dave's nose and orders Jing-Mei to find a towel. She darts out of his room and returns in less than a minute with several towels under her arm. She replaces the tissue with one towel and pinches Dave's nose shut. The blood continues to gush out. After only a few seconds, the first towel is covered with Dave's blood and his pressure starts to drop.

****

Dr. Casin: Damn it! He's lost alot of blood during surgery that his body isn't able to make up for yet. He can't afford to lose anymore. Try to elevate his head.

Jing-Mei gently raises Dave's head up from the pillow, trying to keep it up and back, but in the process, she lets it fall forward which causes the nose to bleed faster. Finally, she holds him in an raised position, with his head back just barely touching the pillow. This seems to work. Although Dave's nose continues to bleed, less blood is flowing. 

****

Dr. Casin: We need some Autoplex T to coagulate his blood and stop the bleeding.

While Jing-Mei controls the bleeding, Dr. Casin goes down to the drug lock-up and returns with the needed medication. He injects it into Dave's IV. Slowly, and four towels later his nose stops bleeding. Jing-Mei lays Dave back down in the bed and walks Dr. Casin towards the door.

****

Jing-Mei: That never happen before. What caused it to happen this time? What's changed with his condition?

****

Dr. Casin: Not sure but I'm damn sure going to find out. 

Dr. Casin hurries to arrange the tests as Jing-Mei returns to Dave's side. She picks up his hand again and holds it up in the air with her fingers clasped through his.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, you are going to have to wake up soon. When Dr. Casin examined your abdomen, I saw that you are starting to get a little plump in the middle. You need to get up and exercise and build up those abs like they once were. And just look at how swollen your wrists are from lack of use. They need to be flexed. We don't want a problem with your circulation again and for you to throw another blood clot. 

Jing-Mei gently massages Dave's enlarged wrists.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll help you move them until you're up to it. _(pause)_ God Dave, your joints are so stiff. Loosen up a bit, fellow.

By the end of her day, Jing-Mei was ready to go home, get into a hot tub and forget about all her worries. She had paged Dr. Casin an hour before she went off duty and still had not heard from him. Right before she was ready to sign out, he caught up with her at the desk.

****

Kerry: Done for the day, Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: As soon as I speak with Dr. Casin.

****

Dr. Casin: Jing-Mei, I've tried to page you back---didn't you get it.

****

Jing-Mei: I didn't hear my pager beep.

Jing-Mei looked at the screen of her pager and it was blank.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you know, battery's dead. I just put a new one in last week. Have to take care of that before I go home. Well, did you get the results of Dave's tests back yet?

****

Dr. Casin: Yes, and I can't believe I missed it.

That statement grew a small crowd around the admit desk.

****

Luka: Missed what? What's wrong with Dr. Dave?

****

Dr. Casin: Jing-Mei, has Dave complained of a sore throat lately?

****

Jing-Mei: I told you before Dave never tells me when he's in pain. I have to find out on my own. Why do you think this problem with his heart got to this level? If I had known, I would have made sure he'd gotten treatment early on. No, I can't say if he's had a sore throat. I told you he has been drinking alot of water, but that's because he's dehydrated, but then again--he was having trouble swallowing. What does all that have to do with this?

****

Dr. Casin: Slight fever, red bumpy rash, nosebleed, rebound tenderness to the middle quadrant of the abdomen, possible sore throat---all the classic signs.

The ER staff thought for a moment and then got the same look on their faces at about the same time.

****

ER Doctors: Rheumatic Fever!

****

Dr. Casin: Right. That might explain why that valve in his heart ruptured so easily.

****

Kerry: It's starting to attack his heart.

****

Carter: But, I didn't think that rheumatic fever was a big problem in this country anymore.

****

Dr. Casin: It's not. We've gotten a handle on it. I guess that's why I never thought to look for it. But there it was, in his blood tests--as pure as day---streptococcius bacteria.

****

Jing-Mei: What course of treatment are you taking?

****

Dr. Casin: I think we caught it early enough, so I have him on a high dosage of penicillin and see if that works. If not, I may have to go to a corticosteroid. Jing-Mei, that question you ask me about earlier--you know, if your boys could come up to see Dave. I don't think that would be a good idea right now. His immune system is weak and if they have any kind of cold now, it would only compound the rheumatic fever and make things worse. Hopefully, in a few days that will change, but for now...

****

Jing-Mei: I agree, totally. _(pause) _Dr. Casin, wait a minute, I know a little about this condition. Those movements that Dave was making with his head and arm, they weren't purposeful, were they? Those were muscle spasms caused by the disease. 

****

Dr. Casin: It's called _Sydenham's chorea._ And you're probably right.

****

Jing-Mei: So Dave isn't coming out of his coma, is he?

****

Dr. Casin: He was responding to the light which is a good indicator of alertness. 

Dr. Casin's beeper goes off and he excuses himself. The ER staff tries to reassure Jing-Mei that Dave will be fine but she has her doubts.

****

Luka: He's come a long way to give up now.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not so sure everyone. He's had so much wrong with him and now he's got this to fight off.

****

Carter: But you know Malucci better than anyone. There's not a challenge he's not willing to take on and win. It's part of that competitive nature of his. 

****

Mark: Carter's right. Look at it this way, Jing-Mei. Dave wasn't expected to make it through his first night when he was brought in here after his kidnapping. That was almost two years ago and he's still here. Sure, he's not like he was and probably never will be but he's still alive and semi-functionable. His rehabilitation is slow, yes, but he is making a recovery. 

****

Kerry: I never thought I'd say this but I really admire Malucci. For a guy whose had such a rough life from the start of it, I don't know one other person who loves life more than him. He's got alot more character than I ever gave him credit for. But, if you tell him that, I'll deny it.

****

Carter: Malucci wants to live---not die. Dying would be too easy and since when did Dave ever do things the easy way. He's stubborn and that's got to work for him.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll try to hold good thoughts for him and hope for the best. Thanks everyone, I needed a _pick-me up _speech, especially now that I have to go home and tell the boys the good and bad news about their parents. Goodnight everyone.

****

ER Staff: Goodnight.

Jing-Mei arrives home and sees both boys on the floor, coloring. The boys notice her walk in and run to her.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing, we were coloring.

Rusty hands Jing-Mei his picture. It's a picture of him on a bike.

****

Jing-Mei: Very nice. A two-wheeler yet.

****

Rusty: My bike or it will be after Christmas.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, let's just hope Santa brings it.

As she is admiring Rusty's picture, her little guy waddles up to her carrying his drawing.

****

Antonio: Ma...ma see me pictor!

Jing-Mei smiles being sure she shows both boys the same amount of attention. She takes it from her eager baby and lets out a small laugh.

****

Jing-Mei: Very pretty, sweetheart. 

****

Antonio: Woof woofs.

****

Jing-Mei: That looks exactly like Rascal and Lucky.

****

Rusty: I gave the dogs a bone, so they didn't know 'Tonio drew them. They wouldn't let me hold them down again.

****

Jing-Mei: They are getting wise to you two. _(pause) _Come here, Rusty. Sit down next to me.

Rusty does as Jing-Mei asks and she lifts Antonio on to her lap.

****

Jing-Mei: I need to have a little chat with you, guys.

Rusty gets nervous and starts to fidget.

****

Rusty: Papa...okay?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, he's still sick...

Rusty bursts into tears followed by Antonio, who doesn't have a clue why his big brother is crying. Mrs. Peterson runs in.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What happened? What's going on? What's wrong with them?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm trying to tell them my news...you know, what we discussed last night.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh, I didn't think they'd take it that bad.

****

Jing-Mei: I haven't told them yet.

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson try to calm the children down by reassuring Rusty that his father is alright. 

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, sweetheart, you're papa is going to be fine. That's not what...

****

Rusty_(sniffling)_**: **Go see him...me and 'Tonio.

****

Jing-Mei: Soon, he's still a little too sick for you to come visit him but the moment the doctors give their okay, I'll take the both of you up there. Okay. Feel better. 

Rusty nods and then dries his face. Once Rusty is settled down, Antonio quiets down too.

****

Jing-Mei: Actually, what I need to tell you is really good news. Rusty, you like having Antonio around, don't you?

****

Rusty: He's cool and I'm big brother.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, you are and you're a good big brother, at that. Antonio, you like Rusty, right.

****

Antonio: Ru..tt..y. 

Antonio smiles and starts to clap his hands while bouncing up and down on Jing-Mei's knee.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll take that as a yes. Well, how would you two like to have another baby around.

Rusty scratches his head.

****

Rusty: Rascal, gonna be daddy again?

****

Jing-Mei: Not Rascal, me. Well, I'm going to be a mommy again.

****

Rusty: I'm gonna be big brother again.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, both you and Antonio will be big brothers soon.

****

Rusty: I'm gonna have another brother!

****

Jing-Mei: I won't promise you a boy but I'll see what I can do. Actually, that's your papa's department.

Again, Rusty scratches his head confused.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll explain that to you when you're a little older. Do you like the idea of having another baby ?

Rusty thinks for a moment and then smiles.

****

Rusty: Like it.

****

Jing-Mei: That's great. What about you, Antonio?

Antonio continues to giggle as he's bounced on Jing-Mei's knee.

****

Rusty: He like too. He just doesn't know it yet.

****

Jing-Mei: I think you're right. Come on, let's have some dinner.

The four of them head into the dining room. While Jing-Mei sits Antonio in his high-chair, Rusty feeds his dogs and Mrs. Peterson brings the food to the table. During dinner, they discuss the new baby.

****

Rusty: When am I gonna be big brother again?

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, not to next summer. Rusty, I'm going to need to move Antonio into your room soon, so we can fix up his room for when the baby gets here. Is that okay?

Rusty taps Antonio on the shoulder.

****

Rusty: Hear that, 'Tonio. We gonna be roommates. I help with room like before.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure, we can all work on it. It will be a family project.

****

Rusty: Papa, too?

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson stop eating and exchange a worried glance at each other.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure, of course. Your papa can help out too, if he's feeling better.

The family resumes eating while the thought that Dave may not be around to see this baby keeps creeping up in Jing-Mei's mind.

The next day, during one of her breaks, Jing-Mei gets up the courage to phone her mother.

****

Ms. Chen: Chen residence.

****

Jing-Mei: Mummy, it's me.

****

Ms. Chen: Sweetie, I was just going to call you.

****

Jing-Mei: That would be a first. What about? Everyone's alright, aren't they?

****

Ms. Chen: They're fine. I've been doing alot of thinking since we talked last time and I would like to see my grandchild.

A huge smile grows on her face.

****

Jing-Mei: That's wonderful, mummy. When?

****

Ms. Chen: Maybe, sometime next week. We could spend the day together.

****

Jing-Mei: We will just love that. I will let them know.

****

Ms. Chen_(puzzled)_**: **Them? Who's them?

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty and Antonio--your grandchildren.

****

Ms. Chen: I don't know who this Rusty is but he certainly is not my grandchild.

****

Jing-Mei_(agitated)_**:** He is Dave's first born son.

****

Ms. Chen: Dave who? _(pause)_ Oh, you're a...wop boyfriend.

Jing-Mei's face starts to turn red.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't call him that! First of all, he's not my boyfriend--he's my husband. But, you wouldn't know that since you never came to my wedding. Secondly, Rusty is a sweet little boy that I legally adopted so as far as I'm concerned he is your grandson, too. Why do you hate Dave and Rusty so much?

****

Ms. Chen: We've been through that already. If my parents ever found out that my little girl married an Italian and someone like that... they would banish me from the family, not to mention disinherit me.

****

Jing-Mei: So, this isn't even about Dave's heritage. It's about you and your money. _(pause)_ What did you mean---_someone like that_? 

****

Ms. Chen: Let's face it, he isn't now and never will be in our class and you are much too good for him.

****

Jing-Mei: Mummy, I did not call to have this talk with you. Now, if you don't stop putting Dave down I'm hanging up. I don't know what you have against someone you've never met before.

****

Ms. Chen: Nothing personal against the boy. It's just who he is and where he comes from?

****

Jing-Mei: And that's not personal. Admit it, mummy. You don't like Dave and Rusty because they're Italian and grew up poor...uh, monetary disadvantaged. The least you could do is pretend to care.

****

Ms. Chen: How would I do that?

****

Jing-Mei: Ask how my husband is doing. I'll save you the time. He's dying. Does that make you happy?

****

Ms. Chen_(smiling)_**: **Not at all, dear. I never wanted you to be upset. I only want what is best for you. _(pause) _But, if something should happen to the wo..boy, then there are some very nice Asian men I'd like you to meet...

****

Jing-Mei: I'm hanging up now, mummy...

****

Ms. Chen: Wait, Jing-Mei. Please don't. We talk so little that I don't want to argue with you when we do speak...

****

Jing-Mei: So, when will you be picking up the boys.

****

Ms. Chen: My mind hasn't changed. I'll take the little one only.

****

Jing-Mei_(through clenched teeth)_**: **You will take them---both. 

****

Ms. Chen: I am willing to accept your own birth child, even though he has some of THAT blood running through his veins. He is after all my grandchild--by blood. But, you will not force me to take the other demon spawn too.

Jing-Mei: You will not come over to this house and pick my baby up to spend a day with you and not take his brother along. I won't let Rusty be left behind. It's either both of them or neither of them.

****

Ms. Chen: Fine, it's neither of them. But, when your birth child grows up and wants to know why their grandmummy hasn't come by to see him, you can tell him that he's not wanted by me since he's got that "_garlic blood" _in him.

****

Jing-Mei: That's a shame because it's your loss. You are the one who is losing out on getting to know your son-in-law and your grandchildren---including the one that I'm carrying now.

****

Ms. Chen: WHAT?! You got yourself knocked up again---by him!

****

Jing-Mei: That's right, mummy. Stings, doesn't it. 

****

Ms. Chen: I never thought my daughter would lower herself and disgrace the family like this. Jing-Mei, I'm ashamed of you.

****

Jing-Mei: Goodbye, mummy.

Jing-Mei slams the phone down and gets the attention of the others in the lounge.

****

Carter: What was that all about?

****

Jing-Mei: My mother. Some people wait their whole lives to be grandparents---just one time. She has two beautiful, wonderful grandchildren---and one on the way---and she won't have any part of them. _(pause)_ No, I won't let her upset me.

****

Carter: And you shouldn't. You have enough to worry about with Dave.

Jing-Mei takes several deep breaths, heads over to the coffee machine and pours herself a cup. Everyone notices as she raises the cup to her lips, that her hands are trembling. Once Jing-Mei heads back to work, the others make a pack to look after her during her pregnancy and Dave's latest illness.

Two days go by and Jing-Mei is up visiting with Dave. His condition hasn't changed. He still has the nosebleeds which they are trying to control with the Autoplex T. He is being given only small dosages as a precaution to avoid massive blood-clotting which could lead to embolisms and wind up in his heart and lungs. Jing-Mei continues to flex his swollen and stiff joints and with the newly prescribed Vioxx, the joints are loosening up.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, you know what this Thursday is...it's Thanksgiving. I was so hoping that you would be well enough to come home and have our first holiday family dinner together. But, if not now then Christmas is around the corner.

Dave's eyes lift open slightly as Dr. Vasquez walks through the door. Jing-Mei gets up from her position and approaches him.

****

Dr. Vasquez: How's our patient today?

****

Jing-Mei: The same. Did you find anything new in his CAT Scan?

****

Dr. Vasquez: No, the scan came back negative. There's no further brain damage.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, thank god for that. Dr. Vasquez, can I ask you a question that has been on my mind for some time?

****

Dr. Vasquez: Sure, anytime.

Jing-Mei starts pacing back and forth across the room.

****

Jing-Mei: Before Dave leaves the hospital this time, he's going to have more surgery on his legs which is going to take some time to recuperate from. Between that and his heart problems, he's going to be laid up for sometime, so he's not going to be able to do his physical therapy for awhile. I was thinking about concentrating on his language skills. He still has a very difficult time speaking. He stutters on every word and the aphasia is still present. Now, I've been looking into getting him a tutor to help in that area but what I need to know from you is he capable of learning these skills.

****

Dr. Vasquez: I don't have to tell you the enormous damage that was done to his brain his entire life, most of it permanent. You know that he's never going to be like he once was and his language skills---there will always be a problem there. I could look into finding you a high class speech therapist that works with people that stutter.

****

Jing-Mei: That's good but I also need to find someone to teach Dave to read again. If only to be able to read the labels on his medication bottles. Right now, we use colors. Dave likes colors and he associates well with them. I color the labels on his prescription vials and he knows what drugs they are. But what if I forget to do that or mix up the colors...it could have serious effects for him.

****

Dr. Vasquez: You know whoever you get to tutor Dave will have to have experience not only working with a neurological impaired patient but with dyslexics, too.

****

Jing-Mei: I know. Bad combination and it won't be easy to find someone like that.

****

Dr. Vasquez: Let me see what I can do for you... I...have...a..few...connect..

Dr. Vasquez stares at Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: What's wrong Dr. Vasquez?

****

Dr. Vasquez: I'm not sure. _(pause)_ Jing-Mei, walk back and forth---just like you were doing there before.

Jing-Mei does as Dr. Vasquez asks. As she does, a grin covers the neurologist's face.

****

Dr. Vasquez: I thought so.

****

Jing-Mei: Thought what? What are you smiling about?

****

Dr. Vasquez: Come here and look for yourself. 

The two doctors walk over to Dave.

****

Dr. Vasquez: Watch your husband, now.

This time Dr. Vasquez paces in front of Dave.

****

Dr. Vasquez: Do you see that? Dave is following us with his eyes.

****

Jing-Mei_(excited)_**: **He can see us!

****

Dr. Vasquez: Let me take a look.

Dr. Vasquez pulls out his penlight and shines it in Dave's eyes. He blinks as usual.

****

Dr. Vasquez: Dave, I need you to follow this light with just your eyes.

Dr. Vasquez starts to slowly move the light around in front of Dave's face. Although his response is still slow, he is indeed following the light.

****

Dr. Vasquez: Yes, I do believe that he can see us.

****

Jing-Mei: He's out of the coma, then?

****

Dr. Vasquez: Not completely but he's definitely on his way.

Jing-Mei cups Dave's face in her hands and plants a big kiss on him.

Over the next day or so, Dave's condition continues to improve. His fever has broken, the stiffness in his joints is gone, the rash is disappearing and the nosebleeds and jerky movements with his arms and head are coming less and less. Dr. Casin informed Jing-Mei that Dave seems to beating the rheumatic fever and it's almost totally out of his system and it's safe for him to have visitors again. He gives her permission to bring the boys up for Thanksgiving.

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson bring the boys to the CICU. Rusty runs on ahead of them and when they arrive, he's sitting on Dave's bed watching the parade on the tv. Dave is so fascinated by the colors of all the costumes and floats, that he hardly notices that his family has arrived. Both ladies kiss Dave on the head and Jing-Mei lifts Antonio up to kiss his daddy. Dave doesn't take his eyes off the tv.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, I have something for you.

Jing-Mei opens up her purse and pulls out some photos. She places them directly in Dave's line of vision.

****

Jing-Mei: Look who we have here. 

Dave smiles at the photos and attempts to take them from her, but he's still weak and can't lift his arm up high enough to get them.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, you remember them, don't you. 

****

Antonio: Woof woofs.

****

Jing-Mei: I wish I was allowed to bring them here to see you, but hospital policy. You'll see them soon enough when you're better. In fact once your home, you'll be able to spend the whole day with the dogs....and your sons.

Dave continues to look at the pictures while the others watch the parade when something catches all of their eyes, except Dave's, at his door. The room is stormed by most of the ER staff. Mark is pushing in a cart and others are carrying chairs and a small table and several bowls.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What in the world?

****

Jing-Mei: What's going on here?

****

Kerry: Well, we knew how excited Dave was about Thanksgiving and since he couldn't get home for the day, we brought Thanksgiving to you guys.

Malik set up the small table while several of the nurses set the places for each of them. Then one by one, the food was revealed and dished out. 

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you guys, this is about the nicest thing anyone has ever done for us.

****

Luka: Your welcome but hey, Dave certainly deserves this, given how hard he's fought to make it to this day. It was our pleasure.

The staff stood back and watched as the Maluccis took each others hands and started to say grace. Dave remained in his bed looking at his pictures, taking occasionally glances at what was going on in his room.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I guess we really have something to be thankful for this day. Dave is still with us and is getting better and this time next year we will have one more joining our family and we already have two wonderful, healthy children and dogs and a fantastic nanny for them. Who could ask for more?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Amen, to that.

****

Rusty: Now, let's eat!

As the family started to dig in, they heard a strange but familiar sound.

****

Dave: Wwwwant ttturkey!!!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	13. Thanksgiving!

**Showdown**

__

Part 13

Jing-Mei, as did the rest of the visitors spun around at the voice.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, you spoke!

She immediately got up from her seat and ran over to her waiting husband.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, sweetheart, how do you feel?

****

Dave: Hhhhungry.

****

Mark: That's a good sign.

****

Jing-Mei: Very good.

****

Dave: Ggggive ttturkey mmme.

****

Kerry: Well, there's certainly nothing wrong with his manners. He's just as brash as ever.

Jing-Mei looks into his eyes and then back at the dinner table and then back at him.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry Dave, but you're still on an IV and ventilator and I don't think it will work well.

****

Abby: Maybe just a little of the turkey. It's a shame to be here in the room and not be able to eat anything, especially something that smells so good.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you think, fellow doctors?

Mark, Kerry, Carter, Elizabeth, Peter, Cleo and Luka look at each other and give a small smile.

****

Elizabeth: It is Thanksgiving, after all. I don't think it will hurt. 

****

Peter: Just cut it up real small for him, so it doesn't get lodged down in his larynx and trachea.

Jing-Mei returns to the table, gets a plate, takes a piece of the turkey and cuts it up in itty bitty pieces and heads back to Dave while the other doctors help him up into a sitting position. She careful lifts a piece of turkey towards Dave's wide opened mouth. Before she can get it in, he slams his mouth closed, turns his head away and attempts to swat the fork away, only glazing it with his weakened arm and knocking the food to the floor.

****

Elizabeth: What in the world was that for?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't know. Dave, I thought you wanted the turkey.

After a few minutes, Dave turns his head to look at his visitors and then at his wife. His face gets red.

****

Dave: Wwwhite mmeat.

The room goes silent. Slowly, the others start to snicker as Jing-Mei sits on Dave's bed and shakes her head, disbelievingly at her husband.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, for crying out loud. Since when the hell did you become so particular about what you eat.

****

Randi: Yeah, this coming from the guy who ate Cap'n Crunch soaking in Carol Hathaway's breast milk in an emesis basin.

****

Carter: You're joking. No, he didn't.

Everyone stares at Randi, who continues to nod at them.

****

Randi: Yes, he did.

****

Kerry: Only Malucci would do something like that.

Jing-Mei heads back over to the table, cuts up another piece of turkey--white meat this time and goes back over to Dave. 

****

Jing-Mei: Here you go, my love. _(frustrated in a sarcastic way)_White meat like you ordered, sir. _(pause)_Careful Dave, chew it slowly. Don't swallow it whole.

Dave manages without a problem to get it down.

****

Dave: Mmmmore. Nnnnow.

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe a couple of more pieces but that's it. You'll just have to wait for Christmas to get a larger portion. By then you'll be healthy and strong and back home.

Everyone watches as Jing-Mei feeds her husband, when Malik lets out a small laugh.

****

Luka: What's so funny, Malik?

****

Malik: I'm just standing here thinking. It use to be Dr. Dave giving people the bird and now we're giving it to him.

The room bursts into laughter.

As the days passed, Dave's condition slowly began to improve. Out of his coma for a week, and his ventilator was removed. Dave began to start speaking in sentences again, choppy and scrambled sentences but nevertheless, sentences. He was scheduled for surgery on his legs later that week and was moved out of CICU and into a regular room. Dr. Vasquez gave Jing-Mei the name of a speech and language therapist to call for Dave.

The day before surgery Dave had a visitor. Capt. Amos entered his room while Jing-Mei was visiting.

****

Capt. Amos: Long time no see, Dr. Dave.

****

Dave: Ttthe ffuzz. Ppppiggy...ummm.

Jing-Mei quickly covered Dave's mouth to silence his insults.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, that's not nice. If I let go of your mouth, you apologize to the detective now.

Embarrassed at Dave's words, Jing-Mei blushed as she dropped her hand and waited for the apology that never came.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, I said apologize...NOW!

Still not a word came out of Dave. Instead, he rolled over on his side with his back facing his wife and Capt. Amos.

****

Jing-Mei: I am so sorry, captain. He's watches too damn much _"Law and Order"_. On behalf of my big-mouth husband, I apologize.

****

Capt. Amos: It's okay. At least he remembers me. Besides, I heard he had a rough couple of weeks. How's he feeling?

****

Jing-Mei: Improving. He's having his legs operated on tomorrow and I think that has a lot to do with his rude behavior. He's scared and angry.

****

Capt. Amos: Scared, I understand. But angry?

****

Jing-Mei: He's going to be in casts for at least six weeks which means no physical therapy.

****

Capt. Amos: Oh, and he likes physical therapy?

****

Jing-Mei: No, but he's tired of his wheelchair and of having people help him do things. He wants to walk unassisted, on his own again.

****

Capt. Amos: It'll happened. 

****

Jing-Mei: I told him that but he doesn't believe...

Dave rolls over and faces his guests, anger in his eyes.

****

Dave: Iiii hhhhere. Iiii ttttalk mmmyself ffffor.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry Dave. Go ahead and speak for yourself. Never mind me.

****

Dave: Nnnot ssspeak hhhim Iiiim ttto.

Jing-Mei and Capt. Amos exchange a confused glance.

****

Capt. Amos: Are you mad at me, Dr. Dave?

Dave remains silent again.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, come on Dave. You wanted to do your own talking, so now talk. Are you angry with the detective?

Dave nods.

****

Capt. Amos: Why? What did I do?

Again Dave just looks at them without saying a word.

****

Jing-Mei: We can't help you if you don't tell us what the problem is?

Dave takes a deep breath and the points at Capt. Amos.

****

Dave: Yyyyou sssay yyou fffind dddid ttthis mmme. Pppperson hhhurt mmme. Llllied mmme.

****

Capt. Amos: Oh, so that's what this is all about? Now, I get it.

****

Jing-Mei: Hold on. Dave, you're mad at the captain because he didn't get the person who harmed you.

Dave nods while his eyes fill up with tears. Jing-Mei strokes his brow.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't blame the captain. He's doing his best. We're all doing our best to help you. Finding the person responsible for hurting you takes time, just like recovering does. Now, I know you know how to be patient. You've been one for a long time.

****

Capt. Amos: I'm going to find the bastard who did this to you, but just give me a chance. I am working on it. Okay.

Dave thinks for a moment and then forces his hand up in the air where it remains temporarily before it falls back down on the bed. Capt. Amos takes Dave's hand and shakes it.

****

Dave: Aaalright.

****

Jing-Mei: Now, that is settled. What brings you to the hospital, captain?

****

Capt. Amos: I'm afraid it's not good news. Maybe we should take this outside.

****

Jing-Mei: No, we can talk here. I'm not keeping anything from Dave.

****

Capt. Amos: Okay, well I came to warn you that the man we think was one of Dave's kidnappers, Rico, is going to get out of prison within the next few days.

****

Jing-Mei: What?! He wasn't in very long. Not long enough to make up for kidnapping Dave.

****

Capt. Amos: Unfortunately, he wasn't charged with Dr. Dave's kidnapping or attack. He was serving time for drug possession. 

****

Jing-Mei: But I thought you were positive that he abducted Dave...

****

Capt. Amos: No, it was only a hunch. Dr. Dave said the name Rico, and we did find his fingerprints at the hangar where Dave was found...

****

Jing-Mei: That proves he kidnapped Dave.

****

Capt. Amos: No, it doesn't. He could have been in that hangar at any point, not necessarily when Dave was being held there.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, come on. You don't buy that, do you?

****

Capt. Amos: No, I don't. I believe he was involved in Dr. Dave's kidnapping, but what I believe doesn't matter. Those prints are circumstantial evidence. We have nothing concrete to go on unless Dave saw him there at the time...

****

Jing-Mei: We've been over that. Dave couldn't see squat, ...

****

Capt. Amos: I know. But, until we can place him in the hangar at that precise moment, we can't charge him.

****

Jing-Mei: That sucks.

****

Capt. Amos: Tell me about it.

****

Jing-Mei: So, now what?

****

Capt. Amos: I know you said you didn't want anymore guards around you, but under these circumstances, I think we had better put them on you again.

****

Jing-Mei: I understand you are doing what you feel is best, but the guards they make us so uncomfortable....

****

Dave: Ppput ooon gguards. 

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, you said you hated the cops being around you all the time.

****

Dave: Nnnnot mmme fffor. Yyyyou, lllittle ooones, Rrrrazzzal. Mmmme dddon't wwwant hhhim hhhurt yyyous. 

****

Capt. Amos: Let me get this straight Dr. Malucci. You want me to put a guard on your family and not you.

Dave nods.

****

Dave: Yyyeah. Iii ddo.

****

Capt. Amos: That doesn't make sense. 

****

Jing-Mei: In Dave's mind, it makes perfect sense.

****

Capt. Amos: Huh?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave thinks...

****

Dave: Mmme tttalk Ccchin. _(pause)_ Bbbad mman wwwant hhhurt mmme, nnnot yyou. Hhhe kkkill Dddavey ttthen yyyou sssafe.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, I'm not going to stand by and let that maniac have access to you and harm you again, just so you can protect us. It's a noble gesture, but I don't care how gallant you want to be. I will not put your life in danger anymore. If we have the guards then so will you.

A nurse enters the room.

****

Nurse: Sorry, but it's time for his dialysis treatment and his doctor doesn't want him upset anymore during it.

****

Jing-Mei: That's alright. I have to get back to work.

****

Capt. Amos: So do I. It's settled then. Guards all around.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes.

****

Dave: Nnno...nnno...

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, Dave.

Before Dave could finish, the nurse put a thermometer in his mouth and started taking his pulse. Dave sat on the bed, furious that for once he didn't get the last word in.

Later that night, Jing-Mei arrives home. Both boys, dogs and Mrs. Peterson are asleep. Jing-Mei quietly slips into the bathroom for a long, hot, soothing bath and then to bed.

As she lies in bed, thinking of her upcoming wedding--once Dave is better and praying that his surgery will go alright tomorrow, she hears a scream. She jumps out of bed and runs towards the scream. It's coming from Rusty's room. She turns on the light and sees him thrashing around in bed, yelling. She darts over to him and grabs him, trying to wake him up.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, baby, it's alright. Wake up sweetheart.

****

Rusty_(screaming and crying)_**: **Mama! Mama! I want my mama!

****

Jing-Mei: I'm here baby. Mama Jing is here.

Rusty's eyes shoot open and he stares at Jing-Mei's face, at times squinting to allow for the light and he shakes his head vigorously at her.

****

Rusty: Nnnno, yyyou're nnnot mmy mmama. I WANT MY REAL MAMA!!!

To be continued. Please read and review.

****


	14. Rusty Learns the Truth About Jada

**Showdown**

__

Part 14

Rusty's words hit Jing-Mei like a brick wall. However, the more Rusty kept yelling, the harder he would grab her. She knew something was bothering him and he was definitely scared, so she wouldn't let what he said bother her. She held the crying boy until he calmed down.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, what happened? Did you have another nightmare?

With terror on his face, Rusty nodded. Jing-Mei picked the child up and carried him into the dining room. She sat him at the table while she made him some hot cocoa, hoping that would help. When she returned from the kitchen with the cocoa, Rusty was still shaken. He wiped his face with a tissue but she could see that nightmare had really upset him. She put the cup down and sat next to him.

****

Jing-Mei: There you go, sweetheart. Now, tell me what's wrong?

Rusty takes a sip of the cocoa, swallows and then looks at Jing-Mei.

****

Rusty: I dreamed I went back home to Italy, and mama was waiting there for me. I ran to her and as I was ready to put my arms around her, she disappeared and I was all alone. No one else around and then these bad men were chasing me. I keep hearing mama tell me to run but I don't see her. I yell for her but she doesn't come to help.

****

Jing-Mei: It was just a dream and I hope you know that we'd never let anything happen to you. 

Rusty looked at her, smiled, then went back to drinking his cocoa and the two of them sat in silence until Rusty was finished and Jing-Mei took him into her bedroom and laid him on Dave's side of the bed.

****

Jing-Mei: Now, if you have that dream again, you just tug at my arm and I'll save you, okay.

****

Rusty: OK. Goodnight.

****

Jing-Mei: Goodnight, baby.

Jing-Mei laid back down and tried to go back to sleep still annoyed about what Rusty said when he woke up and the fact that he hasn't called her _Mama Jing_ since the incident.

The next morning, Jing-Mei was at the kitchen table when Mrs. Peterson came in with Antonio in her arms. She put him in his high-chair and started making his cereal.

****

Jing-Mei: Good morning, you two.

Jing-Mei leaned across the table to give her youngest son a kiss.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Good morning. If you don't mind me saying so, you don't look too good. Rough night?

****

Jing-Mei: You can say that. I was up half of it with Rusty.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Speaking of which, I went in his room to wake him up for school and he wasn't there. I guessed he was in the bathroom, but when I knocked he didn't answer and I didn't just want to walk in on him.

****

Jing-Mei: He's in my room. Been there all night. He had a bad dream last night and I took him in once he calmed down. I figured it was the only way either of us would get any sleep.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, he's still asleep so it must have worked.

****

Jing-Mei: I suppose so.

Mrs. Peterson sets Antonio's cereal down in front of him, feeds the dogs and then sits herself next to her friend.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Something else is wrong. Is it Dr. Dave? Did he have a relapse?

****

Jing-Mei: No, Dave is doing as well as to be expected. He's having his surgery today...

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's right. I'm praying that everything goes alright for the boy. He doesn't need anymore bad luck.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I want Dave to get better soon too. That's what we all want..

****

Mrs. Peterson: This isn't about Dr. Dave, is it. It's something else.

****

Jing-Mei: You're right. It's not Dave, this time, it's Rusty. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'm telling you if it's not one of those boys upsetting you, it's the other. You really got your hands full. What's up with Rusty?

****

Jing-Mei: The nightmare last night. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh, and he hasn't had one in awhile. Is he okay?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I think so. It's just...what he said.

****

Mrs. Peterson: About his nightmare?

****

Jing-Mei: He told me what it was about, but that's not what's bothering me.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I don't think I understand.

****

Jing-Mei: He woke up screaming that he wanted his mama. I held him and let him know that I was here for him, then he said...

****

Mrs. Peterson: What? What did he say?

****

Jing-Mei: He said that he wanted his real mama, not me.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Ouch!

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, exactly. But I can't blame him. Jada was in his nightmare and I guess she's been on his mind lately since...

Jing-Mei hesitates and takes a sip of coffee before proceeding.

****

Jing-Mei: ...in the next two weeks it will be the anniversary of her death and he feels it.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I hope you aren't offended by what he said. Poor kid. He's had such a tough life at an early age.

****

Jing-Mei: He doesn't deserve any of this trouble he's going through. None of us do.

Hearing footsteps nearing, Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson lower their voices until they stop talking altogether. In the doorway of the dining room stood, Rusty, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

****

Rusty: I sleep late.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes you did, young man. Now, come sit and have your breakfast while I run your bath. You're going to be late for school.

Jing-Mei thinks for a moment and then interrupts the nanny.

****

Jing-Mei: No, wait. I think I'm going to let you stay home today.

Rusty's eyes opened-wide and then a confused look appeared on his face.

****

Rusty: I'm not going school.

****

Jing-Mei: No. It'll be alright as long as you do some of your schoolwork later on.

Rusty nodded excited and promised to hit the books.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Are you sure about this, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, he didn't get much sleep last night and he would probably wind up falling asleep in class and getting into trouble. _(pause)_ Come here, Rusty.

Rusty sat down at the table as Mrs. Peterson put his cereal down in front of him. He grabbed the spoon and started eating immediately. Jing-Mei stared at him while he ate, making the boy uncomfortable.

****

Rusty: Did I do something bad?

****

Jing-Mei: No, but don't you think we should talk about last night?

Rusty's eyes dropped and he stared into his cereal bowl. He continued to eat without looking back up at Jing-Mei. She took him by the chin and turned his head so that their eyes met.

****

Rusty: Don't know what mean. What about last night?

****

Jing-Mei: Your nightmare about your mama...your real mama.

****

Rusty: Oh. 

He went back to eating, trying his best to ignore the painful subject that Jing-Mei was breaching.

****

Rusty: Sorry. I didn't mean that...you know, what I said. You are my mama, too. I just...

****

Jing-Mei: ...just miss your mama. It's alright, baby. I'm not mad at you. I could never be. It's perfectly understandable how you feel. It's almost been a whole year since she left you and you miss her. I know you were upset. I just want you to know that you do have a family here and we will never leave you...ever. We will always be with you. If not in the physical world, in the spiritual one...just like your mama is now, looking over you. We will be in your heart forever and you in ours. I don't want you ever to feel alone. Okay, and if you ever want or need to talk we are here for you. Even your papa. Granted he's not much of a talker...anymore...but he's a hell of a good listener. Don't ever be afraid of asking us something or coming to us if you have a question or problem.

Jing-Mei looks at her watch and gets up from the table.

****

Jing-Mei: I've got to get going. I want to try to see Dave before he goes into surgery. Rusty, finish your breakfast and if you want to get more sleep that's fine but remember our deal about the schoolwork.

She kisses both boys goodbye and heads out the door when she is abruptly stopped.

****

Rusty: Why she go away?

Jing-Mei turned around, baffled by the little boy's question.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm didn't go anywhere yet. I'm still here.

****

Rusty: Not you. My mama. You said I can ask you anything. 

****

Jing-Mei: You can.

****

Rusty: Then why did mama go way. _(starting to cry)_ Didn't she want to be my mama anymore? She go away because I bad.

A lump grew in her throat and she ran back to the sobbing pre-teen and hugged him.

****

Jing-Mei: No, no baby. You weren't bad. Your mama didn't leave you because you did anything wrong...

****

Rusty: 'Tonio good boy and you still here. Papa and me bad boys 'cause our mamas left us.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, that's not how death works. You're mama she didn't want to leave you and it's not your fault. 

****

Rusty: Why mama die then? How did she die?

She looked up at Mrs. Peterson and the lump that had finally disappeared from her throat, returned quickly. She continues to hold the child until he calms down. She strokes his head and tries to soothe him.

****

Jing-Mei: Baby, I have to get to the hospital now and see your papa, but I promise that when I come home we will sit down and have a long talk about this. Okay?

****

Rusty: Alright. 

****

Jing-Mei: Is it cool if I leave now, or do you need me to stay?

****

Rusty: No, I'm big boy. I'm fine. Tell papa that I love him. 

Jing-Mei nods then stands up from her kneeling position. Mrs. Peterson puts her hand on the distraught doctor's shoulder.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You go be with Dr. Dave. I'll look after him. 

****

Jing-Mei: If you need me, page me.

Jing-Mei turns to walk out again when she is once again stopped.

****

Rusty: I love you, too...Mama Jing.

The sound of Rusty calling her _Mama Jing_ again, cheered her right up. Wanting to go back and give him another hug, but knowing that if she did she would never leave she settled on a simple, _I love you _back as she walked out the door.

Just outside the door, Jing-Mei stopped long enough to wipe the tears from her eyes. Unlike last night, these tears were tears of happiness, not sadness. She maintained herself and headed for work being sure not to cry in front of Dave and giving him the wrong idea about his surgery.

Jing-Mei arrived at the ER and quickly glanced at her schedule. Mark walked up behind her.

****

Mark: You're early...way early. You're not in for another two hours.

****

Jing-Mei: I know. I was just double-checking. I want to go up and spend some time with Dave before surgery.

****

Mark: He's having more surgery today?!

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, on his legs.

****

Mark: So, what are they going to do to him now?

****

Jing-Mei: When he was first brought in here after his attack, his legs were shattered, tendons ripped, ligaments torn. 

****

Mark: I remember that.

****

Jing-Mei: Who could forget. I know I never will. Anyway, they implanted numerous plates, pins and screws in both legs and his arms to hold everything together. Well, his orthopedist seems to think that his lack of movement may be caused by the plates tightening up on him over the past eighteen months. He wants to get in there and reposition them and loosen Dave's joints up a bit. He feels that may help with his physical therapy.

****

Mark: Sounds reasonable. Is Dave okay to go under the knife again, so soon after having heart surgery.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Casin examined Dave and even got a second opinion. They feel that Dave will not have any trouble being operated on again. Of course, there is always a risk in surgery, especially with Dave's fragile condition, but he's a strong boy. He'll be fine.

****

Mark: Strong, that he is. I just hope his heart is as strong. Please wish Malucci good luck from me.

****

Jing-Mei: I will.

They part and Jing-Mei heads upstairs and into Dave's room just in time to see the orderlies preparing to wheel him out.

****

Jing-Mei: Can I have a moment with him?

****

Orderly: Sure, but not too long. Dr. Hardy is expecting him up there soon. He's been sedated so I don't know how responsive he's going to be.

****

Jing-Mei: That's alright. I'm use to it.

Jing-Mei bends down and strokes Dave's head.

****

Jing-Mei_(whispering into his ear)_**:** Dave, baby. It's me....Chen.

Dave's eyes flutter open and he sees a blurred image of his wife and smiles as he forces to hold his drooping eyes open.

****

Jing-Mei: It's okay. You just lay there and relax and when you wake up again, I'll be right here. I love you.

Dave, who was too far under the sedation, couldn't get enough strength to speak mouthed back at her, _I love you, Chin too_.

His eyes went shut and stayed shut as the sedative took full effect. She kissed him then stood back as the orderlies wheeled him out the door. As he left the room she yelled behind him.

****

Jing-Mei: Good Luck, Baby!!!

She looked at her watch and knowing that she would indeed be early for her shift she decided to stop by and see Dr. Legaspi.

She entered the psychiatrist's office and Dr. Legaspi, who was on the phone at the time, waved her over. She took a seat and waited patiently for the doctor to finish her phone call. After several minutes, she hung up and then turned to face Jing-Mei.

****

Dr. Legaspi: So, how are you today, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm fine. Dave just went into surgery.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I know. I was asked to consult on his mental ability to undergo the operation.

****

Jing-Mei: And you said, what?

****

Dr. Legaspi: That I feel he is mentally stable to have the surgery. Did you want to set up another session with Dave when he's well again?

****

Jing-Mei: Do you think it's necessary?

****

Dr. Legaspi: To be honest with you, I think, in my professional opinion, that we have gone as far as we can with getting Dave to remember his kidnapping under hypnosis. He's just going to have to begin remembering on his own. I will try again if that's what you want and I will still speak to him about his past.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you and I appreciate that. However, I didn't come here today to talk to you about Dave. 

****

Dr. Legaspi: No. Is it about yourself?

****

Jing-Mei: In a way. Actually, it's about my oldest boy, Rusty. 

Dr. Legaspi: Is he having a rough time with Dave being so sick?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, but that's not it. Last night, he had a nightmare. His first one in a long time. It was about his mother.

****

Dr. Legaspi: What about his mother?

****

Jing-Mei: She died a violent death. _(pause)_ She was shot by the same people who hurt Dave.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I see. What happened in the dream?

****

Jing-Mei: He said he was running towards her and then she vanished and he was all alone.

****

Dr. Legaspi: He could be scared by Dave's illness. He's already lost one parent and is afraid of losing the other. It's on his mind subconsciously and that's why he had the dream. That's not unusual in small children. Was Dave in the dream?

****

Jing-Mei: No, that's why I don't think this has anything to do with Dave. Maybe a little, but I think the real problem is that in a couple of weeks will be the one year anniversary of Jada's death and he feels it. Just like he feels that she didn't just die naturally, that there was more to it. In the dream, he mentioned that he was being chased by bad men after his mama vanished.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Has he shown any strange behavior lately?

****

Jing-Mei: He's Dave's son. Strange behavior is inherited. Can you be a little more specific?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Fussy, acting out, bedwetting.

****

Jing-Mei: No. Should I be on the lookout for these things?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Keep your eyes open for them. I'm not saying that there is a real problem here, just a small boy coming to grip his mother's death is all, but there could be something else going on there.

****

Jing-Mei: There's something else I haven't told you. When Rusty woke up, he yelled for him mama and I held him and told him I was here but he pushed me away and said he didn't want me, he wanted his REAL mama. He was upset about the nightmare and confused and he did apologize about it this morning...but,

****

Dr. Legaspi: You don't think he accepts you fully as his new mama, right.

****

Jing-Mei: That's part of it, but..._(pause)_Dr. Legaspi, could a new baby produce that response out of him.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Certainly. I'm assuming that your son now and the new baby are both yours and Dave's natural children.

****

Jing-Mei: That's right.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Maybe, Rusty feels left out because he isn't your biological son and he thinks that you'll love the younger children, your own kids, more than him.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty knows better than that. I tell him all the time that we love him. I shower him with hugs and kisses everyday.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I know that Rusty knows you love him but kids, they get the strangest ideas in their heads and can be so jealous especially of their siblings. Give him some time. He'll work it out on his own.

****

Jing-Mei: One more thing. This morning Rusty asked me why his mama died and how. I don't want to have to tell him the horrid circumstances behind her death. He's still so young for that.

****

Dr. Legaspi: If he's asking, he's old enough to be told the truth. He may have already put some of the details together in his mind and needs you to tell him and confirm what he already suspects. Just be gentle with him. If he asks you something, be straight but compassionate. Don't try to hide anything from him. Give him reassurance that he is loved and safe. If he wants to show emotion, like anger or tears, let him. The longer he holds back his feelings, the harder it's going to be for him to accept the tragedy of his mother's death. 

****

Jing-Mei: Is there anyway you could speak with him if I bring him here?

****

Dr. Legaspi: I'm not really trained as a child psychiatrist, but I can give you the name of one?

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, I'd like that. Oh, incidentally I had better run. Dr. Vasquez gave me the name and number of a language and speech therapist that I could get to work with Dave during his recovery. 

Dr. Legaspi scribbles down the information that Jing-Mei requested and hands it to her. She heads to the nearest phone and dials the number on the paper given to her by Dr. Vasquez.

Midway through her shift, Jing-Mei was notified that Dave was out of surgery and in recovery. After she signed out for the day, she would go up and see him. She signed her final discharge paper and as others stood by, she ran out of the ER, and she bumped into Dr. Hardy, Dave's orthopedic surgeon.

****

Jing-Mei: I was just on my way up to see Dave. How is he?

****

Dr. Hardy: There's good news and bad news. The good news is he made it through the surgery without any problems...

****

Kerry: The bad news...

****

Dr. Hardy: Originally, I thought I would just open his legs up and readjust some of the plates and pins so they wouldn't be so tight.

****

Luka: That's not what you did?

****

Dr. Hardy: Yes, but, afterwards I had to re-break his legs and set them again. The bones weren't mending straight. They were very rigid and any pressure to them would have caused them to snap like twigs. So, I re-set them and implanted rods, similar to the one in Dave's back, to them so that when the breaks heal the bones will mend straight and in correct position. 

****

Jing-Mei: So, how does this latest development affect Dave?

****

Dr. Hardy: Not too much differently except it will take him longer to heal. He may have to wear the casts for more than the six weeks, like previously expected. 

****

Mark: But his heart held out?

****

Dr. Hardy: Yes, it did fine. He sure is a tough hombre.

Jing-Mei headed upstairs and was directed into his room by a nurse. When she entered, Dave was still sleeping off the effects of the anesthesia. His legs were both in casts, that went from his toes all the way up to his hips. They were hanging up in the air by slings and ropes. She went over to him, held his hand and pulled up a chair. She kept one eye on him, hoping he would wake up soon, and one eye on his machines, checking out his vitals and trying to mentally access his condition.

Dr. Hardy walked up behind her.

****

Dr. Hardy: I would have walked you up if you gave me the chance. Well, is everything as you expected?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. I didn't expect him to have such huge casts on though.

****

Dr. Hardy: We had a lot to cut. Those casts are only temporary. As soon as he's finished with traction, we will remove the plaster, splint the legs, x-ray them and see how well they are healing and then we can put on more flexible casts that allow his knees to bend, but not too much.

****

Jing-Mei: How come he's in traction anyway?

****

Dr. Hardy: Circulation purposes. It will only be for the first week or so.

****

Jing-Mei: Hey, Dave, baby. I'm here. Just like I said I would be.

Dave's eyes flickered open and he made a thumbs up motion to her before letting his eyes close again.

****

Dr. Hardy: He'll probably sleep through the night. Why don't you go home and if there's a change in his condition, I'll have the nurse notify you.

****

Jing-Mei: I do have something I need to take care of at home. If he wakes up again, will you tell him that I said goodnight and that I love him.

****

Dr. Hardy: I'll make sure he gets the message.

Jing-Mei gave him a final kiss and then left for home.

Jing-Mei arrived home to see the boys on the floor playing with racing cars and the dogs lying nearby, gnawing on their chew toys. Mrs. Peterson came in to greet her.

****

Mrs. Peterson: How did everything go at work and with Dave?

****

Jing-Mei: Work was the same and Dave, he's doing just fine. 

****

Rusty: Papa okay.

****

Jing-Mei: Papa's fine. 

Jing-Mei stares at both boys and then gives Mrs. Peterson the signal to take the baby into the other room. She picks up Antonio, who starts to cry. Rusty hands him one of the cars and he starts to chew on it, calming him down. Mrs. Peterson takes it out of his mouth, resulting in more crying.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Come on, let's get a cookie.

Antonio stopped crying and started to clap his hands.

****

Antonio: Cuckie...cuckie.

Rusty got up to follow but Jing-Mei stopped him.

****

Rusty: I want a cookie too.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll get you one in a moment but right now, we have to talk. Sit down with me. Have you done any schoolwork today?

****

Rusty: Two pages of math. Yuck.

****

Jing-Mei: Good boy. Rusty, you asked me a question this morning and I told you I would answer it for you when I got home. Do you remember that?

Rusty nods and starts to get extremely nervous.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you still want to know the answer to it?

Rusty debates for a minute then nods his head.

****

Jing-Mei: You asked me why your mama died and how. Now, I'm going to tell you but before I do I want you to know that it's not your fault and you didn't do anything to cause it. You weren't a bad boy. _(pause)_ Alright, while you were here visiting your papa, some bad men broke into your house back home in Sicily and your mama walked in on them.

****

Rusty_(panicking)_**: **They hurt mama.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, they did. They hurt her real bad. 

****

Rusty: How?

Jing-Mei started nervously licking her lips.

****

Jing-Mei: They shot her.

****

Rusty: Was she hurting when she died?

****

Jing-Mei: No, I don't think so. It happened so quick that I think she just went to sleep and the next time she woke up she was up in heaven, watching over you as she was being given her wings.

****

Rusty: Angel wings?

****

Jing-Mei: Right. Now, between her, me, your papa, Mrs. Peterson, the dogs and Antonio you have all these people keeping an eye on you and you will never be alone again. We are family forever. 

****

Rusty: Mama gone forever.

****

Jing-Mei: Not forever. You'll see her again when your turn comes and you go to heaven which won't be for a very long time.

****

Rusty: Papa going heaven soon.

****

Jing-Mei: No, sweetheart. None of us are for a long, long time. Your papa and I are going to be around to hold your children when you have them. Are you okay now with death? Do you understand that people die not because of anything that you do bad, it just happens.

****

Rusty: I think so.

****

Jing-Mei: You still look a little confused. Listen, Rusty if you want to cry, it's okay. Big boys need to cry at times too.

****

Rusty: Can I get my cookie now?

Jing-Mei lets out a small giggle and helps Rusty up on his feet.

****

Jing-Mei: Scoot. _(patting his rear as he takes off for the kitchen) _No cookies for the dogs. They have their own treats that you can give each of them one.

****

Rusty: Okay, Mama Jing.

Mrs. Peterson enters the room.

****

Mrs. Peterson: How did it go with Rusty?

****

Jing-Mei: Pretty good. He took the news better than I thought he would. He'll be okay. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: I guess he's growing up faster than we know.

After putting the boys down for the night, Jing-Mei is preparing to turn in herself when she hears a banging noise. Startled, she runs out of her bedroom and into Rusty's. She flings the door open to see the small boy with his toy rifle banging it against the headboard of his bed. Jing-Mei carefully approaches the boy and is able to hold him and stop him from banging the rifle.

****

Jing-Mei: Calm down, Rusty! Sweetheart, what hap...STOP THAT! STOP THAT, NOW! What happened, baby?

Rusty, face covered in tears and with fire in his eyes, struggles to get loose from Jing-Mei's grip.

****

Rusty: GUN BAD. GUN KILLED MY MAMA!!! GUN BAD!

Worn out from his actions, Rusty collapses into Jing-Mei's opened arms. He starts bawling.

****

Rusty: Why they take my mama? I miss her. I never say bye to her or tell her that I love her. I miss her so much. It's not fair.

Jing-Mei starts to stroke the hysterical, grieving seven year old.

****

Jing-Mei: I know baby, I know... It's not fair, your right. It's okay, let it out. Just let it out, sweetheart. Mama Jing is here for you.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	15. Rusty's POV

**Showdown**

__

Part 15

Rusty's P.O.V:

I'm trying real hard to get a handle on this death thing. Mama Jing says my mama didn't die because I did something bad and that papa wasn't hurt because I was bad but both these things are bad and she says I'm good then why do bad things happen to good boys. 

See, 'Tonio is a good boy and I love my little brother very much but sometimes he has trouble breathing and that scares me. I'm afraid that one day I will lose him too. Rascal is the goodest doggie in the world and he got hurt. Even my Aunt Sophie died and she was a good person. And papa, where do I begin with him. He seems like an awesome guy, I don't really know him very well, but he's always sick. As for me, I've had a uh, what did Mama Jing call it...uh, pecussion to my head...and my tonsils out. They weren't good things either...well, I'll let you in on a little secret---I kinda like having my tonsils out 'cause I got to eat ice cream all the time. 

Getting back to papa. I like him alot. He's fun to play with. Except for my Uncle Manny, I never had a papa before so I'm not so sure what their suppose to do. Uncle Manny he played with me and Marissa, she's my cusin and Uncle Manny's little girl, all the time but when I was bad he'd punish me. He'd make me sit in the corner for some quiet time and that was hard for me. Mama Jing says I like to talk because I got that from papa. I don't hear him talk as much as everyone says he does and when he does speak he's a little difficult to understand but so am I 'cause of my acsent. Anyway, papa plays with me but don't punish me so I am so confused. But, that's ok cause he's fun and he's just like me in a giant package. I wonder if that's how I'm going to be if I grow up. Did I say "if". I meant when I grow up. The bad men that I keep dreaming of are getting closer to us and I'm afraid but I don't like letting people know that 'cause I'm a big boy and 'Tonio's big brother. I have to protect them. OOPS! I went off subject again. Mama Jing says I do that all the time. Where was I? Right, my papa. I hope I do grow up to be just like my papa. He's so strong, fun and brave. He's been hurt alot but he keeps fighting back. That's what I want to do. Fight back, against all the bad people trying to hurt us. That's why I take boxing lessons like papa did when he my age. Besides, my papa is very good looking. Mama Jing is crazy in love with him. I think I already got papa's good looks 'cause all the girls at school want to kiss and hug me, especially the nasty Gina. I used to think she was nasty but now I'm not sure. Wait, I hate girls, don't I? Grandma Peterson told me I'd grow out of that. I'm so confused.

Oh, I almost forgot Grandma Peterson. She's had it bad too for being a terrific nanny for me, 'Tonio, Rascal and Lucky. First, her only little boy died but because of that my papa is still here, whatever that means and then Grandpa Lee died. She doesn't have any other family so we've kinda 'dopted her, like Mama Jing did me. 

Rascal and Lucky are great doggies. Rascal, he got runned over by Mama Jing's car but he's okay and Lucky he was very tiny when he was borned. That mean Dr. Romani, I think that's his name, called him a runt of the litter. Huh, he should talk. At least, Lucky has hair...uh, fur. If that doctor only knew that my papa was small when he was born, and now look how big he is...he'd eat his words and tongue too. We all should be so lucky if he'd do that. Mama Jing said that papa was small 'cause he was a twin. His brother, my Uncle Nicky, died when he was just a little boy. I don't know how but I guess when I'm older I'll find out.

Here I go talking about my papa again. I guess I can't help myself. For not knowing the guy too good, I have a lot to say about him. Right now, my papa just had opertion on his legs so he can walk 'gain. That will be great. Only thing about that is then I won't have that neat chair to play in anymore. I taught Rascal to push papa around in it. They look so funny together. When I went to see papa in the hospital, he had his legs up in the air. I asked him why but he didn't say. He just watched me and 'Tonio swing his legs back and forth. Grandma Peterson told us to stop but papa just laughed at us. I think he liked it. I want him to get all better soon 'cause we have two big events coming up soon. Mama Jing and papa gonna get married 'gain. I get to walk down church aisle and carry ring. I have only one problem with that. I have to wear a tuxido. I don't like getting dressed up. Neither does Rascal but if I can get him to sit still long enough to put his tie on him then I guess I can wear one too, so he'll see it's not so bad . This will be the first time Lucky wears a tie. I had better start practicing soon for that.

Christmas is coming up soon and I've already started my list to Santa. The first gift I want is for papa to be well and come home soon so we can be normal family, whatever that is. Then I asked for a bike. My friends at school all have them and I want one too. I showed Mama Jing and Grandma Peterson picture I drew of one so if Santa doesn't come through, then I'll let one of them get it for me. I'm helping 'Tonio with his list. He's still so little that he don't write yet so he needs me to write for him. That's what big brothers do. 

And Mama Jing, she's the healthiest of the lot and she's got a baby in her belly. That's the second big event coming up soon. I'm going to be a big brother 'gain. A whole baby in her tummy. Wow, that doesn't seem too healthy. Think about it, another person living and growing inside her. I thought I use to have alot of stomachaches. She says that I was once inside my mama's stomach. You'd think I'd remember that. How can anyone forget being swallowed by another person? I guess I don't understand the birth thing either...

__

The front door opens startling Rusty:

Mama Jing's home now. I'm going to get to the bottom of this and find out just how that baby got in her tummy.

__

Rusty gets up from his bed and heads out to the living room to have a heart to heart discussion about "the miracle of birth".

Bye for now, everyone. 

To be continued. Please read and review.


	16. Birds and the Bees

**Showdown**

__

Part 16

Rusty ran up to an exhausted Jing-Mei and posed the question to her that has been baffling his mind for so long.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing, how did that baby get in your tummy?

Startled, Jing-Mei dropped the grocery bags she was holding.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'll take care of these. I think you need to have a talk with your son.

Mrs. Peterson bent down to pick up the groceries as Jing-Mei, still in shock, escorted Rusty into the living room. The two sat down on the couch and she looked deep into the boy's wondering eyes.

****

Jing-Mei: Wow, I knew this day would have to come sometime, I was hoping your papa would be better so he could tell you. It's his job.

****

Rusty: So, where the baby come from? Was it something you ate that grew the baby in your tummy?

Jing-Mei got a sinister look in her eye.

****

Jing-Mei: You can say that.

****

Rusty: What? Huh?

****

Jing-Mei: Uh, never mind. You really want to know?

Rusty nodded, enthusiastically.

****

Jing-Mei: You think you're ready to hear this?

****

Rusty: Yeah, I need to know what to tell 'Tonio when he gets big, like me.

Jing-Mei starts to explain the _"birds and bees" _to him in a way he can understand.

****

Jing-Mei: I think you know babies don't come from something you eat.

****

Rusty: But, you said earlier...

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, honey, never mind what I said earlier. You know it takes a man and woman to make a baby.

Rusty nodded.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, when that man and woman are deeply in love, they have to show it, somehow. Rusty, do you know how a boy and girl are different.

****

Rusty: I stand up when I take a leak and she squats. I can take my shirt off outside and she can't.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, you know the basics. The first...wait a minute, how do you know how a girl goes to the bathroom?

Rusty starts to sweat and tries to hide a small grin.

****

Rusty: One of my friends at school, Felipe, he cut a small hole in wall of the girls bathroom and he charges us a dollar to look through it.

Again startled by Rusty's confession, Jing-Mei can only give off a little giggle.

****

Jing-Mei: It figures. Dave's son is a pervert, like him and he's taken in by an extortionist. You are growing up too fast for your own good. Anyway, you're right about how boys and girls differ. That's because they have different parts. Parts not only for going to the bathroom but those parts play a huge part in how a baby is made. Now, getting back to what I was saying before. When a man and woman are in love, they have to show it. One way is to buy each other gifts, but that isn't what makes a baby, another way is...

****

Rusty_(nervous)_**: **Kissing! Gina and I kissed. We're going to have a baby!!

****

Jing-Mei: No, No Rusty!! Calm down. You are not going to have a baby. A girl can't get pregnant from kissing. It's more than that. When the time comes, and you'll know when it does, you and a girl will find a secret, private and romantic place to show your love. It usually involves a bed. You'll lie down on it together and make love. You'll learn all about that when you're a little older. Your school will teach you, thank god. 

****

Rusty: What do they do in bed?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, that's when those _"different parts" _come into action. 

****

Rusty: You mean my dick and her pus...

****

Jing-Mei: RUSTY!! That's right, but I don't know where you learned those words from. Dave isn't coherent enough to have told you. The proper names are, for you it's your penis and for her it's her vagina. Yes, you're right. When two people, hopefully of the opposite sex are engaged in that act then the man slides his penis into the girl's vagina and then they do some flirting and kissing with each other.

****

Rusty: Ouch!! Doesn't that hurt the girl?

****

Jing-Mei: A little at first. But if the guy is real gentle, it can feel great.

****

Rusty: Is that why you moan?

****

Jing-Mei: Moaning can be a sign...

Jing-Mei starts to blush.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you mean, is that why I moan?

****

Rusty: When you and papa go to bed at night. A few times I heard this pounding and I thought it was earthquake, then I heard a squeaking noise. I got up to see what it was. It came from your room.

****

Jing-Mei: You didn't look inside our bedroom, did you?

****

Rusty: I wouldn't do that. I was taught to knock before entering. I just thought that since Grandma Peterson didn't come running, and I know she heard it too, it was so loud, that everything was okay. But, as I was going back to bed, I heard you moan and you sounded pretty happy there. Papa was laughing. I knew everything was okay. Were you making a baby in there, then?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, not intentionally but yes, we did. 

****

Rusty: Boy, am I gonna have a great story to tell 'Tonio when he gets older and the guys at school.

****

Jing-Mei: Hold it. I didn't tell you this so you could go spreading it around school. They don't need that free information now, they will learn it in time by way of their own parents. Understand.

****

Rusty: I wasn't going to tell them for free. I was gonna charge one dollar like Felipe. I bet I'll make back my money and then some.

****

Jing-Mei: Forget it. I'm not so sure I like you hanging around that Felipe boy. _(pause) _Now, are we all straight on where babies come from. And that we aren't going to _"make a baby" _until we are much older---like thirty.

****

Rusty: Yes, Mama Jing. I wouldn't want to anyway. That's sounds totally gross. I can't believe my mama and papa did that.

****

Jing-Mei: It's not gross. If it's done right, it can be a very beautiful thing. And something wonderful came from your parents doing that. He's called Rusty.

****

Rusty: And 'Tonio. Now, where did Lucky come from. Did Rascal and Henrietta do the same thing you and papa did?

****

Jing-Mei: Same idea, different technique. Now, you remember everything I told you and I'll remember to tell Dave that we have to be a little more quieter at night. 

****

Rusty: I will.

Rusty hugged Jing-Mei than ran into the other room singing.

****

Rusty: _I know where babies come from, I know where babies come from._

The next few days, Jing-Mei helped Rusty hang pictures, in his bedroom, of his mama that she had his uncle Manny send him. Until now, he only had a small one he kept in his wallet that he got for Christmas and the one he placed in the locket he was going to give her for Christmas. Jing-Mei felt that the more pictures he had of Jada around the more convinced he would be that she was still with him and watching his every move, which also meant that he couldn't get away with alot of stuff that he tried to pull. A hidden benefit for Jing-Mei.

Jing-Mei continued to bring the boys by the hospital to visit with Dave. His legs were still in traction which brought along plenty of questions from his curious older boy. Jing-Mei left the boys with Dave while she went to her doctor's appointment. On the way out she ran into Dr. Casin.

****

Dr. Casin: How are you doing today, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: If I can just get over the morning sickness, I'll be fine.

****

Dr. Casin: How's Dave?

****

Jing-Mei: My boys and their nanny are in with him now, trying to keep his mind occupied. You tell me, how is he really doing?

****

Dr. Casin: I have him scheduled for some tests later. I'll have to get back to you on that. His vitals seem good but you never know what's lurking underneath the surface.

****

Jing-Mei: How well I know that.

Later after Mrs. Peterson took the boys home, Jing-Mei went back up and stayed with Dave. He was exhausted from the tests Dr. Casin had run. He slept most of the time she was there so Jing-Mei just sat and stared at her handsome husband wondering what might have been if none of this kidnapping business ever happened and if they would ever indeed have a _normal life_ again. Finally, needing to stretch her legs, she made it down to the ER. She stood at the admit desk talking to anyone who came by and then headed into the lounge for some coffee. Cleo entered shortly after her.

****

Cleo: What are you still doing here?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm hoping Dave will wake up soon so I can talk to him.

****

Cleo: You look beat yourself. You need your rest. Why not go home and come back tomorrow, I'm sure Dave will be awake by then. 

****

Jing-Mei: Seeing Dave is only part of the reason. I want to find Dr. Casin and ask him about Dave's test results.

****

Cleo: He was just down here. Carter had him in for a surgical consult. If you hurry you may be able to catch him in trauma one.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks, Cleo.

Jing-Mei sprung up out of her chair and headed towards trauma one when she stopped in her tracks as she saw Dr. Casin just leaving the admit desk.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Casin! Wait.

The cardiologist turned to see the Asian doctor coming towards him. He met her halfway and the two winded up back at the admit desk.

****

Jing-Mei: I've been waiting up in Dave's room for over an hour to see you. I figured you'd be in to check on him.

****

Dr. Casin: Just on my way up to do my last rounds before signing out for the night. What's up?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave's test results, did you get them yet?

The ears of all the ER staff that stood within listening distance perked up. None of them were being too obvious about their eavesdropping. Randi pretended to be on the phone. Both Mark and Kerry were looking at the board. Carter was hitting on Abby and Luka was arguing with Peter on a patient's care.

****

Dr. Casin: Yes, I got them. And they pretty much confirm what I said before about Dave's heart.

****

Jing-Mei: Which is?

****

Dr. Casin: Only about 35-40% of it is still functionable. The other 60-65% is severely damaged. 

****

Mark: That's from all the heart attacks he's had.

****

Dr. Casin: Yes, and everytime he has one, the heart is damaged more. That kind of damage can't be repaired. 

****

Jing-Mei: Deep down I knew you were right when you said that Dave would wind up a cardiac cripple. I can see that. He is so weak. He can't even stay conscious for more than ten minutes and he sleeps most of the time. I bring the boys up to visit and he can't even stay awake long enough to enjoy their company.

****

Abby: Isn't there something you can do for him, like more surgery?

****

Jing-Mei: No, I don't want him cut up anymore unless absolutely necessary.

****

Dr. Casin: And I don't want to have to cut him open anymore, unless...

Dr. Casin abruptly stops speaking while he considers his next plan of action.

****

Carter: What about a heart transplant? 

****

Luka: Is that what you're thinking, Dr. Casin?

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god, No. Dave couldn't go through that. He's still having trouble finding a new kidney.

****

Dr. Casin: Believe me, as a cardiologist, my last alternative is to do a transplant on a patient, especially one so weak. But when you think about it, that may come down to what has to be done. 

The staff notices Jing-Mei getting upset, knowing that's not good for her or the baby. They try to comfort her. Dr. Casin puts his arm on the shaken doctor's shoulder.

****

Dr. Casin: I will increase his heart meds and hope that'll help him, but if it doesn't you really should consider letting us put him on the UNOS list as a heart transplant case.

****

Jing-Mei: What ever is best for Dave, I'll do.

By the end of the week, Dave's conscious level has grown. He's been able to stay awake for a couple of hours at a time. Although still very weak, the increase in his meds and the vitamins that Dr. Casin prescribed seem to be helping with his metabolism. His legs are out of the slings and his new casts have been applied. 

Jing-Mei has set up an evaluation of Dave with his new language and speech therapist, Melanie. She introduces the two and then lets them get down to business. She stays nearby to watch for awhile but not get in the way. Once she sees that Dave is comfortable with his tutor, she leaves them alone.

Melanie is an older lady in her mid 40's. She has light brown hair with some gray seeping out. Although she is attractive, Jing-Mei doesn't feel threatened by her. She knows if Dave is anything like his old self, he likes the younger female species.

After about an hour, Jing-Mei returns to check up on the two. She calls Melanie to the side.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, what do you think?

****

Melanie: A little difficult at the beginning. He didn't want anything to do with me.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry about that. Dave has a hard time trusting new people. Wait until he warms up to you, he'll be a pussycat, I assure you. You will work with him, won't you?

****

Melanie: Of course I will. Once I explained to him that I am here to help him speak and read better, than he seemed to have lightened up. 

****

Jing-Mei: So, just how hard is this going to be?

****

Melanie: Very hard. Dr. Vasquez briefed me on his neurological damage and I have worked with dyslexics before but not both wrapped up in the same body. Dave's attention span seems to need work. If I can get him to concentrate on his schoolwork, so to speak, than I think we can make some real progress.

****

Jing-Mei: Will you be able to get him to speak more clearly?

****

Melanie: He's always going to have speech impairments, because of the damage to that portion of his brain. But, I think I can help him with his stuttering so that it's not so obvious. I can't and won't make any promises on getting him over his aphasia. That will just have to come in time.

****

Jing-Mei: I understand. If he can just speak without stuttering on every word, I think it would make the world of difference to him. He struggles so hard to be able to turn his thoughts into verbal communication.

****

Melanie: I have used some audio and video tapes before that proved to be successful on some of my other patients. I will try them.

****

Jing-Mei: Do what you have to. I'll appreciate anything you can do for him and if I can work with him too, just let me know.

****

Melanie: Oh, I'll be counting on that. Well, let's get started with him.

The following week, Jing-Mei arrived in the ER with two companions. She stopped at the admit desk.

****

Carter: Hey Deb, Antonio and Dave. What brings the three of you here?

****

Jing-Mei: Antonio has an appointment with Dr. Waylon, his pediatrician. We got here earlier so I figured that Dave had time before his speech therapy, so it might be nice to take him for a ride.

****

Chuny: Dr. Dave, how are you?

Chuny approached slowly, knowing that Dave has a real problem with being touched. He allowed her to hug him. In the process, his hand _"accidentally"_ slipped down along her ass, producing a smile on his face and a shocked look on Chuny's and the others standing by.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, hands above the waist, please when you're hugging someone other than me. Sorry Chuny.

****

Chuny: It's alright, Dr. Chen. Actually, it's rather flattering.

The ER staff was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say to the Maluccis.

****

Abby: So, have you two planned that wedding yet?

****

Jing-Mei: Not really. We've had other things on our mind.

****

Haleh: That's understandable. You plan a date, yet.

Jing-Mei looks down at her husband, who now has his eyes glued to Chuny's chest. She gently taps him on the back of his head.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, actually we were thinking on having it around March 24. That's our first wedding anniversary.

****

Lydia: How romantic.

****

Jing-Mei: To be honest with you, it was my wandering-eyed husband's idea.

****

Carter: Dave's idea? Come on, Dave doesn't have a romantic bone in his body.

Dave frowns at Carter.

****

Dave: Ssscrew yyyou.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, that wasn't nice! I'm sorry everyone for his rudeness. The new medication he's on doesn't make him act quite like himself.

****

Kerry: Sounds like the Malucci that we all knew and detested before, to me.

Dave's eyes dropped and he shook as he started to cry. The staff noticed. Kerry walked over and bent down in front of him, lifting his head up by his chin.

****

Kerry: I forgot how sensitive you are now. I'm sorry. We didn't really hate you before, it's just...

****

Jing-Mei: Just that you made it difficult for people to like you. You were a bit on the arrogant side.

Dave looked up at his wife, confused.

****

Jing-Mei: Uh, arrogant...it means stubborn and ....uh, 

Jing-Mei struggled to come up with the right words, as not to hurt his feelings again. She peered at her watch and quickly changed the subject.

****

Jing-Mei: Would you look at that. It's time for the baby's check-up. Come on Dave, let's get out of everyone's way so they can get back to work. Say goodbye.

****

Antonio_(waving)_**: **Bye...bye.

The ER smiled and waved back at the laughing little boy as Jing-Mei placed him in Dave's lap and started to wheel Dave towards the elevator. They headed up to the pediatrics ward.

The nurse called them in, but Dave insisted on waiting outside. Jing-Mei entered with Antonio and the door shut behind them. The doctor gave Antonio a clean bill of health, and handed her a prescription for his asthma medicine. The two walked out of the office after 45 minutes. As they left the office, they heard music coming from down the hall. Antonio, responded to music by bouncing in Jing-Mei's arms and laughing so she went down to see what was going on.

As she turned the corridor where the music and singing was coming from, she nearly fainted. There were all the children in the pediatric ward sitting on the floor listening to the music. What really surprised her was in the middle of it all was Dave, and he was doing the singing.

Cleo, who had just admitted a patient was up there with them. She saw Jing-Mei, who put Antonio down so he could join the other children, and walked over to her.

****

Cleo: He draws a crowd wherever he goes. He's good. You never said that Dave could sing. He's real good.

Jing-Mei, who was still in shock, finally let her words come to her.

****

Jing-Mei: I didn't know. I mean, I knew Dave could sing. He plays the piano and guitar as well. On one of our dates, we went to a karaoke bar, and he participated. At the time, I thought it was just his way of showing off. Until now, I never realized how good he really was.

****

Cleo: The kids like him a lot.

****

Jing-Mei: One of the nurses told me before his kidnapping, Dave use to come up here all the time and entertain the children. He loves children. He just has a real problem showing that love to his own kids.

****

Cleo: That's right. I do remember seeing him up here a few times. I never knew he was here to cheer up the little patients. 

****

Jing-Mei: Neither, did I. 

****

Cleo: You know, he sings better than he talks.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, he does. No stuttering---at least not that you can notice.

Jing-Mei and Cleo continued to watch the children's happy faces as Dave sang _"Old Macdonald" _with them participating in it. As she watched, a huge smile grew on her face as she got an idea.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	17. Dave's Discharge

****

Showdown

__

Part 17

Jing-Mei entered Dave's room to find his orthopedist examining his legs.

****

Dr. Williams: Okay Dave, I need you to lift your left leg off the bed.

Both he and Jing-Mei waited and although Dave tried to force his leg up, he was unsuccessful.

****

Jing-Mei: Relax, sweetheart. Don't get upset. You'll get it up.

Realizing the sexual implication she just made, Jing-Mei quickly corrected herself.

****

Jing-Mei: The leg. You'll get your leg up in the air on your own soon.

****

Dr. Williams: Alright, let's try the right one. Lift Dave, lift.

Again Dave struggled, but this time he managed to raise the leg, cast and all off the bed about an inch or two before it dropped back down.

****

Dr. Williams: Very good Dave. Those muscles are getting stronger. 

Dr. Williams puts his hand on the bottom of Dave's right foot.

****

Dr. Williams: I need for you to push hard against the heel of my hand. Kind of stepping on the gas.

****

Jing-Mei: It's been a while since he drove. Maybe we could use a reference that he is more familiar with?

****

Dr. Williams: Do you have one?

Quietly from behind, Melanie enters the room and watches from a distance, unnoticed.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, press hard with your foot like you do when you stomp it on the ground after you don't get your way.

Dave does as he is told and pushes with all his strength against his doctor's hand.

****

Dr. Williams: Good, good. Now, the left one.

Dave repeats the action but with different results.

****

Dr. Williams: No good. Hmmm, let's try this the other way around. Dave, I'm going to push on your foot and you have to stop me from moving it.

Dr. Williams pushes and easily moves Dave's foot over and over again, despite Dave's best efforts to stop him.

****

Dr. Williams: That's enough for today. We'll try tomorrow.

Dave shuts his eyes as he blocks out the physical world around him and slips back into the world that is his own. Dr. Williams and Jing-Mei head for the door.

****

Melanie: How's he doing?

****

Jing-Mei: I didn't see you come in. Well, what do you think, Dr. Williams?

****

Dr. Williams: He's showing no strength or resistance on his left side, still. His right side, on the other hand, is coming along fine. His left side paralysis is still as apparent as always. 

****

Jing-Mei: You knew before you operated that he was paralyzed on the left side.

****

Dr. Williams: Yeah, but I was hoping with this latest surgery that maybe it was just some compressed nerves in his left leg causing the numbness and maybe I could fix it. I scanned that leg longer than I did his other cause I knew it was weaker. I'm afraid that if he doesn't show any improvement in using it, then I'm going to have to agree with Dr. Vasquez's diagnosis that there is permanent brain damage to the right side of his brain.

****

Jing-Mei: And I don't have to ask what caused that. All the times that poor thing was hit in the head, both as a child and an adult. So, even with physical therapy, Dave will never walk properly.

****

Dr. Williams: He probably will walk again, but not without problems. He'll have trouble with balance and coordination. In fact, he'll probably need to walk with assistance, like a cane. We'll have to wait and see what happens when he starts therapy again, which won't be for awhile until his casts come off and I feel his legs are strong enough to support his weight.

****

Jing-Mei: Will he need more surgery?

****

Dr. Williams: Too soon to tell. Now ladies, if you'll excuse me. I'm do in surgery.

Dr. Williams leaves and Jing-Mei and Melanie have a chat about their patient.

****

Jing-Mei: How is he doing with his speech therapy?

****

Melanie: Well, we've only had two sessions so far. He's coming along. You know as part as his therapy, he has to have a hearing test. 

****

Jing-Mei: Do you think he's having a problem hearing?

****

Melanie: No. I mean I haven't seen any signs of a hearing loss. What about you?

****

Jing-Mei: Definitely not. That's probably one of the only things that's not wrong with him: his hearing and his eyesight. Although it takes him some time to focus his eyes when he wakes up, Dave can see and hear alright. He's just sensitive to high frequencies. Loud noises hurt his ears.

****

Melanie: Well, the test is routine. I arrange it for all my patients, even before I start working with them. 

****

Jing-Mei: You've had two sessions with him, already.

****

Melanie: Both times the audiograph machine was being used. But, I've scheduled him for today. The technician should be here with it shortly and I've bought a bunch of audio and video tapes, that I told you about. They seem to help alot of stutterers.

****

Jing-Mei: Before you get started, may I add an observation of my own.

****

Melanie: Absolutely.

****

Jing-Mei: The other day, I ..that is, we---Dave and I took our youngest son up to his doctor's appointment in the peds ward. When I came out with Antonio, we found Dave entertaining several of the children on the floor. He was singing to them.

****

Melanie: That's nice.

****

Jing-Mei: My point is---he was singing normally. No stuttering. He sounded great too.

****

Melanie: Well, I have heard that singing does work for some people with speech problems: lisps, stutters...etc.

****

Jing-Mei: So, is that helpful in anyway?

****

Melanie: Tell me, did he sing before he was attacked?

****

Jing-Mei: Not alot. At a karaoke bar once or to the radio in the car while we were out driving around.

****

Melanie: I'd say if singing helps him with his speech and relaxes his palate to the point where he doesn't stutter, then use it. Now, I don't expect Dave to sing everytime he talks, but you can encourage him with it. It may be good practice for him as I continue to work with him. And it may help build his self-confidence up. 

****

Jing-Mei: He sure needs that. I think alot of the time Dave doesn't like talking is because he feels that people stare at him and make their own judgments. Maybe, bringing music into Dave's life will help him, not to mention it will be good for my other two little boys.

The technician arrives with the audiograph.

****

Melanie: Time to get down to business. If you do decide to take that path with him, let me know how it goes. 

****

Jing-Mei: I will and thank you.

Melanie gently taps Dave on the shoulder, startling him awake. Jing-Mei waves goodbye to him on her way out. She heads towards the front desk.

****

Jing-Mei: Nurse, do you have the yellow pages around?

The nurse searches and comes up with the phone book. She hands it to Jing-Mei and she takes it over to the waiting area. 

After getting off of work that night, Jing-Mei makes one stop before heading home. Once she's home, she sits down to eat dinner with her sons and Mrs. Peterson.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, you don't have any plans to go out tomorrow, do you?

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, not really. Do you need me to run an errand for you?

****

Jing-Mei: Just the opposite. I need you to stay here. I have a delivery coming to the house and need someone here to receive it. It's a little surprise for Dave and I think you boys may get some use out of it, as well.

Two days later, Jing-Mei enters Dave's room to find Dr. Casin examining him. She stays back, not to interrupt. After a few moments, Dr. Casin walks over to her.

****

Jing-Mei: How's the patient today?

****

Dr. Casin: Coming along. His heart is still very weak. I know how you feel about another surgical procedure being done on him but I don't see any other way around it. With your permission, I'm going to put his name on the UNOS list.

****

Jing-Mei: If that's what has to be done. What happens in the meantime?

****

Dr. Casin: I've increased his meds, except for his lasix. We don't want him to get dehydrated again. Dr. Williams will be in later to examine him, but from my part I am ready to discharge him.

****

Jing-Mei: Really! Dave can come home.

****

Dr. Casin: Let's just see what his orthopedist says.

****

Jing-Mei: But even with his heart weak, you're letting him go?

****

Dr. Casin: There's nothing more we can do here to treat him. Any treatment he receives he can do as an outpatient. I will still make regular appointments for check-ups with him, of course. And when he comes in for his dialysis treatment, I can look in on him. 

Dr. Casin leaves and Jing-Mei goes over to her barely-awake husband.

****

Jing-Mei: Hey there, sleepyhead. Time to get up. Dr. Casin says that you're almost ready to go home.

A small smile appears on his face.

****

Dave: Hhhhome.

****

Jing-Mei: Right. When you get there, you are going to have a big surprise.

Dr. Williams cleared Dave for discharge on the condition that he doesn't attempt to do any physical therapy, out of his bed. He said it would be alright for Dave to do leg lifts, to strengthen his leg muscles. Leg lifts didn't come easy for Dave now, with the casts still on. Especially, his left leg, which he could barely feel or move--let alone lift in the air. But no one tried harder than Dave.

On the day of Dave's discharge, both Dr. Casin and Dr. Williams gave the Maluccis strict instructions to follow. Dave was leaving the hospital still attached to a saline IV in his right hand. This would prevent dehydration and still allow him to be on his lasix for his CHF. Melanie would make regular house calls to continue her work with Dave and see him on the days when he went in for dialysis. The rest of the time, his family would work with him.

When Jing-Mei pushed Dave's chair through the front doors, his sons, dogs and Mrs. Peterson were all waiting to greet him. His eyes became fixed on the new addition to the house. It was a shiny cherry-wood finished baby grand piano with a big red bow on it.

Dave's eyes lit up and a huge smile grew across his face.

****

Jing-Mei: That's the surprise I told you about. I hope you like it.

Dave nodded.

****

Jing-Mei: I thought you would. Consider this an early Christmas present, my love. I know how much you enjoyed singing to the children in the peds ward. I figured you could sing to our boys and maybe even teach them to play. That would help you become closer to them, if you share a common interest. Besides, this should keep you occupied during your recovery from surgery until you're able to do real physical therapy.

Dave hardly heard a word she said. He was fascinated by his present. He started playing on it immediately. He used his right hand to hit the keys, so although his music was good, his songs were kind of choppy. It upset him that he couldn't play what seemed to come natural to him at once.

****

Jing-Mei: It's alright Dave. Once you start moving that left arm of yours, it will sound better.

Between practicing on the piano and therapy sessions with Melanie and Larry, Dave's week was very busy. Near the end of the week, while Larry helped Dave with his leg lifts, he noticed Dave had tears in his eyes.

****

Larry: I'm sorry Dave. Am I hurting you?

****

Dave: Hhhurt yyyes. Yyyyou nnno.

****

Larry: We can stop if you want?

****

Dave: Nnnno. Kkkkeep gggoing. Gggot ggget sstrong.

Dave continued to struggle as he lifted his legs one at a time off the bed. The left leg still wouldn't move. Dave tried to force it. He would try to lift it up so much that his face would get red and sweat would pour down the his cheeks. Larry had to stop him.

****

Larry: Dave, stop it! You can't push yourself like that. You're going to make yourself sick again. Is that what you want?

****

Dave: Nnno. Hhhave ttto dddo tthis. Wwwant tto sstand uup.

****

Larry: I know and we will work on it once the casts are off and your doctors give the okay. Right now, all we have are the leg lifts.

****

Dave: Wwwhen Iiii gget ooff?

****

Larry: According to Dr. Chen, your orthopedist, Dr. Williams, says he has to x-ray your legs again to see how well their healing and make sure your surgery was a success, so he may not be able to take them off you until after the new year.

****

Dave: Hhhow lllong iiis ttthat?

****

Larry: Oh, not for at least another six weeks.

****

Dave: Tttoo lllong. Hhhave ttto ggget ooff nnnow.

****

Larry: You have plenty of time to recover. Don't rush it.

****

Dave: NNNNOW!!!!!!!!

****

Larry: Why are you so determined to rush your rehabilitation?

****

Dave: Iiii hhave wwwalk Ccchin ddown aaaisle. Wwwe gggetting mmarried.

****

Larry: That's right. I remember she mentioned that. I understand now. _(pause)_ You know, she will still marry you even if you can't walk her down the aisle.

****

Dave: WWWILL WWALK, DDDAMN IIIT!!!!!

****

Larry: Alright man, don't get upset. We'll get you down that aisle, somehow.

****

Dave: Yyyou cccome wwwedding, rrright? 

****

Larry: Wouldn't miss it.

Dave started to think for a moment but everytime he opened his mouth to say something he stopped as if he was trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to say.

****

Dave: Yyyyou ssstand nnnext mmme wwwhen Iii gget mmmarried?

****

Larry: Dave, you're going to be walking by then. You're not going to need your physical therapist there to help you.

Dave shook his head.

****

Dave: Nnnno. Cccchin ssays Iiii nnneed ssstand nnnext mmme aa gguy. HHHe hhhas hhhold rrring. 

****

Larry: Hold on, Dave. You mean you want me to be your best man. Is that what your asking me?

Dave nodded, smiled and tried to clap his hands.

****

Dave: MMMAN BBBEST, Yeah.

Larry took a deep breath as Dave held his, waiting for an answer.

****

Dave: Yyyou dddo.

****

Larry: I'd be honored. Thank you.

****

Dave: Ttthank yyyou, fffriend.

****

Larry: Your welcome. Now, we have to get you back up on your feet, don't we? Friend.

Dave nodded and both went back to work with the leg lifts.

Later that night, after supper, the boys were sitting by the piano listening to Dave play. Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson were washing the dishes and listening to Dave singing.

****

Mrs. Peterson: He's got a beautiful voice.

****

Jing-Mei: He certainly has. You should have heard him talk before his attack. I never really thought his voice was beautiful but at least you could understand him. I would give anything to hear him talk normally again, but that won't ever happen. The closest I'm ever going to get is hearing him sing.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's amazing how he can sing so clearly. He doesn't stutter once.

****

Jing-Mei: Melanie says that's because his mind is focused on the music. You know getting the notes right and staying in tune and on the beat. Once in awhile, his words still get twisted up when sings but that's to be expected.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I think he's made wonderful progress anyway.

****

Jing-Mei: So do I.

Jing-Mei looks at her watch.

****

Jing-Mei: Time to put the boys to bed.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'll round them up.

****

Jing-Mei: That's alright. You rest. You've had them all day. Time to take a breather. Sit down on the couch and relax. I'll put them to bed.

The ladies walk into the living room and after some fussing manage to get the boys off to bed. Dave continued with his music, although he was obviously getting tired.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Are you getting tired, there too? Do you want me to help you into bed Grant?

Dave managed to turn his chair to face the older lady. As she started straightening up the music on the piano and putting away the books, he just stared at her.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What's the matter, Grant? Are you feeling alright, son?

Dave continued to stare at her and she looked back at him. He tilted his head slightly to one side and then to the other. He looked up to the older lady with his brown, wide, innocent eyes.

****

Dave: Aaare yyyou mmmy mmmommy?

To be continued. Please read and review.


	18. Mommy?

**Showdown**

__

Part 18

Mrs. Peterson stood speechless in front of Dave. His eyes continued to stare up at her in total wonderment. She closed her eyes tightly and then rubbed them open. Finally, she caught her breath.

****

Dave: Mmmommy?

She shook her head and then ran her hand through his hair as she sat down.

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, sweetheart. I'm not your mother.

****

Dave: Bbbut yyou ccall mme Gggrant. Yyyou sssay ssson nname Gggrant. Iiim yyyou sson tthen.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I am so sorry. I have a habit of doing that where you're concerned. It's just that you remind me so much of him and what he'd be like if he were here. The truth is that I'm just your sons' nanny. I'm not related to you at all.

Dave started to cry. Jing-Mei came running in.

****

Jing-Mei: What happened?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dr. Dave here, was under the impression that I'm his mother.

****

Jing-Mei: Huh? Dave, we explained to you before who Mrs. Peterson was. Don't you remember?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'm afraid that's my fault. I went ahead and called him Grant again and that set him off.

Both ladies patted Dave on the back, trying to comfort him. His tears slowed down enough for him to speak.

****

Dave: Iii sstupid. Iiif Iiii sssmart, wwould yyou bbe mmy mmommy ttthen?

Mrs. Peterson kneeled down so that she was at eye level with him.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You are not stupid, young man. Stupid men are not doctors and they don't play the piano. 

****

Dave: Ttthen wwwhy wwon't yyou bbe mmy mmommy? Wwwhy dddon't yyyou lllove mme lllike Ccchin dddoes llittle ooones?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I do love you in a different way. You are like a son to me and your children feel like my own grandchildren. We just aren't related by blood but that doesn't matter. We can still be a family._(pause)_ Tell you what, if you want to call me mom then go ahead. 

Dave nodded as Jing-Mei dried his tears.

****

Dave: Ccconffused.

****

Jing-Mei: Come on. Let's get you into bed and I'll explain it. 

Dave let out a big yawn as Jing-Mei pushed him towards the bedroom, leaving behind Mrs. Peterson, who herself was in deep thought.

The next morning, Dave and Rusty were playing with the video game in the living room. Mrs. Peterson was feeding Antonio and Jing-Mei just came out of the bedroom dressed for work.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright you two in there, put away the game, now.

She heard disagreeing remarks from both her big boys.

****

Rusty: Five minutes more, Mama Jing.

****

Jing-Mei: I said now. You have to get ready for school and your papa has to go to the hospital. I'm clearing the breakfast dishes away now and I want that game put away.

She smiled as she heard both _"children"_ putting away their game. Mrs. Peterson helped with the dishes as Antonio played with Rascal who wandered up next to his high chair. He and Lucky were searching for any spilled food.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Do you mind if I tag along with you to the hospital?

****

Jing-Mei: Not at all. If I'm not being too nosy, why would you want to go there?

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's alright. I have a doctor's appointment there myself today.

Jing-Mei started to panic, hearing this for the first time.

****

Jing-Mei: You didn't mention it before?

Mrs. Peterson started to fidget causing Jing-Mei to worry.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I...uh, just remembered last night.

****

Jing-Mei: With which doctor do you have an appointment?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh, I don't remember his name. It was an Indian name or maybe Arab name. I have it written down somewhere.

****

Jing-Mei: Nothing serious I hope. You're feeling alright, aren't you?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I feel fine. Just a check-up.

****

Jing-Mei: We can take Antonio along and put him in daycare until you're finished with your appointment. I hope everything works out fine.

****

Mrs. Peterson_(grinning)_**: **I'm sure it will if he tells me what I want to hear.

****

Jing-Mei: Excuse me, I have to get Antonio's bowl and then we can get out of here.

****

Mrs. Peterson_(snickering)_**: **I don't think you have to. It's coming to us.

As Jing-Mei starts to walk back into the dining room, she is met by Rascal, who is wearing the latest in doggie style-headwear....a cereal bowl.

****

Jing-Mei: ANTONIO MALUCCI!!

Jing-Mei dropped Rusty off at school before she drove the others to the hospital.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing, I have boxing today. Don't forget.

****

Jing-Mei: I won't. You wait inside the school until I pick you up, remember. Don't go with any stran...

****

Rusty: ...I know. Don't go or talk to any strangers. Use the password if you send someone to pick me up.

****

Jing-Mei: And what is this week's password.

****

Rusty_(slyly)_**:** Bicycle...big, red, fast, bicycle.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty. Enough with the hinting around. Now, what is the password?

****

Rusty: Hammerhead.

****

Jing-Mei: Right. Have a good day.

Rusty gets out of the car after he gives his goodbye kisses to Jing-Mei, Dave and Mrs. Peterson and pats Antonio's head. The bell rings just as Rusty slams the car door.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I never did ask you how do you come up with the password every week.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty and I have a system. He gets out the dictionary and opens it to a page at random, then closes his eyes and points to a word. This way the word isn't so obvious. It can be anything. Harder for a stranger to figure out. This also helps Rusty with his English, if he learns a new word every week.

****

Mrs. Peterson: He's certainly is learning fast. He hardly ever speaks in Italian anymore.

****

Jing-Mei: I know. I want to encourage him to speak both languages. I don't want him to forget his heritage. Dave would never forgive me if I did. I want Antonio and the new baby to learn English, Italian and Chinese. 

Once they arrive at the hospital, Jing-Mei gets Dave's chair out of the trunk. She and Mrs. Peterson help him into it before Mrs. Peterson lifts Antonio out of his car seat. They head towards the hospital. First stop, is day-care. Jing-Mei shows Mrs. Peterson the way and she takes the baby there while Jing-Mei and Dave head upstairs for his treatment.

Twenty minutes later, Mrs. Peterson joins them in Dave's room.

****

Jing-Mei: Antonio get settled in okay?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes, one of the aides...Judy, she put him down in a chair and he started coloring. Only problem was she hadn't brought over a book for him to color in yet. They were trying to get the crayon off the desk when I left.

****

Jing-Mei: I guess I'll be paying for that later on...literately. So, what time is your appointment?

Mrs. Peterson doesn't respond. Jing-Mei waves a hand in front of her to get her attention.

****

Jing-Mei: Hello, Mrs. Pet...

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'm sorry dear. My mind was elsewhere. Did you say something?

****

Jing-Mei: I was asking what time is your appointment?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Appointment?

****

Jing-Mei: With the doctor.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh, that appointment.

She glances at her watch. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh, I've got plenty of time. Um, don't any of Dave's doctors come in and check on him when he's on the machine?

****

Jing-Mei: Different ones drop by from time to time. They usually have the nurses watch him for any unusual signs, then they read their reports later. 

As the ladies talk, Dave's hand drops down and his head goes off to the side, panicking Mrs. Peterson.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh dear, is he alright?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, he's fine. The dialysis takes a lot out of him. He sleeps most of the time he's hooked up to it.

From over the ladies, a shadow appears.

****

Dr. Kirkland: I'm afraid that the weaker the kidney gets, the more tired and weak he's going to get.

****

Jing-Mei: Hello, Dr. Kirkland. Uh, Mrs. Peterson...this is one of Dave's doctors. His nephrologist, Dr. Kirkland. This is my boys' nanny, Cassandra Peterson.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Nephrologist? That's a kidney doctor.

****

Dr. Kirkland: I'm the one who did Dave's first transplant. I've just dropped by to do a quick assessment of him for a report that I have to send to the UNOS board.

As the doctor examines Dave, the ladies start asking him questions.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What's the UNOS board?

****

Dr. Kirkland: They're the ones who decide who gets what organs for transplant and make the final decision if a patient is fit to be a candidate for a transplant.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You mean, they would actually turn someone down who needs a transplant?

****

Dr. Kirkland: Unfortunately, and sad to say, that I have seen them do it.

****

Mrs. Peterson: But why?

****

Dr. Kirkland: Different reasons. Mainly because they feel that the patient doesn't have a chance at a sufficient life even with the transplant. That's why is so tough here for Dr. Dave.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's not fair.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Kirkland, you know that Dr. Casin is putting Dave on the list for a heart transplant, too.

****

Dr. Kirkland: He mentioned it.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you think that Dave will be strong enough to undergo another transplant if his heart is failing him too?

****

Dr. Kirkland: I don't want to speak negatively, especially in front of my patient. But, as it is now...Dave's condition is extremely critical. If he doesn't get either transplant soon, he won't be with us much longer.

Both ladies mouths dropped open. Dave, on the other hand, is fast asleep and doesn't stir.

****

Dr. Kirkland: All we can do now, is hope a donor is found soon for either organ and then take our chances...unless you've changed your mind and don't want the transplants.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you mean, don't want them?

****

Dr. Kirkland: The surgeries will be very difficult and draining for Dave. He's going to have a hard and long time recovering from them. In fact, having the transplants done may take a bigger toll on him than not having them.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I don't understand. How can getting new, healthy organs be worse for Dave then keeping his dying ones?

****

Dr. Kirkland: With any surgery comes risk. There's infection, blood loss, unexpected complications and in transplants you have to worry about organ rejection. Then even if the organ takes, there's alot of responsibility that goes along with caring for the new organ. Most importantly, is taking the medication so your body doesn't reject it and keeps it healthy.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, are you any closer to finding him a kidney?

****

Dr. Kirkland: I'm not sure but I'll find out when I give my report to the board. _(pause)_If you have changed your mind, then we can give him medication that would make him more comfortable for the time he has left.

****

Jing-Mei: No, we want the transplants. I want to give Dave every chance to get better and he's been fighting so hard that neither of us are going to give up.

****

Dr. Kirkland: Alright then. Well, I have to go. I'll call you later, Jing-Mei. Are you working today?

****

Jing-Mei: In about an hour. You can page me, though. I might be on break outside the hospital. I have to pick my older boy up for his boxing lesson.

As Dr. Kirkland is on his way out, he is stopped.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Wait, doctor. I'll walk you out. I have to get to my appointment and you'd be so kind to show me the way.

****

Jing-Mei: I thought you said you had plenty of time.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, time sure does fly. Shall we go, doctor?

Dr. Kirkland escorts Mrs. Peterson out of Dave's room.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You can tell me more about this transplant business and how it works.

Jing-Mei remains in the room and sits with a sleeping Dave. She puts her head down on her hands that are resting on the armrest of Dave's chair and stares up at him.

****

Jing-Mei_(to herself)_**: **God, please tell me things are going to be alright for us. That everything will work out. That my new baby will be fine and that Dave will be around to be a father to it and our other sons. He's a good guy. You can't keep doing this to him. He doesn't deserve it. Whoever is responsible for hurting him should rot in hell.

Unbeknownst to Jing-Mei, from another chair in the dialysis room sits the person she just spoke of: the one who is responsible for Dave's condition. The man is grinning to himself.

****

Vincenzio: I'm not the one who's going to rot in hell, sweetheart. Your husband is.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	19. Dave's Christmas Present

****

Showdown

__

Part 19

Once Dave was finished with his treatment, Jing-Mei drove him, Antonio and Mrs. Peterson back home. Larry was waiting there for their return. He and Mrs. Peterson helped Dave out of the car and into his chair. She took the baby from his car seat and into the house followed by Larry and Dave. Jing-Mei drove back to the hospital to finish her shift.

Antonio was fast asleep, so Mrs. Peterson put him down in his crib. She sat with him and started to knit and hum.

Larry got Dave into bed and against Dave's wishes he started to help Dave do his leg lifts.

****

Larry: Come on, big guy. You know you have to do these.

****

Dave: Nnnno ffffun. 

****

Larry: Therapy never is. The sooner we do it, the faster we get done. So, let's get to it.

Dave and Larry were going at it about thirty minutes when Dave let out a big yawn.

****

Dave: Ttired.

****

Larry: Hard day at the hospital, today?

Mrs. Peterson got up from her chair and headed into the kitchen for some coffee. She heard the boys talking and turned back but something caught her ear and made her stay and listen.

****

Dave: Mmmachine wwear mme oout.

****

Larry: Oh. I heard that can happen with dialysis.

****

Dave: Ddumb mmachine.

****

Larry: Why do you say that?

****

Dave: Ssuppose hhelp mme. Hhurt mme iinstead.

****

Larry: Yeah, well whether you realize it Dave, that machine is helping you. If it weren't for that machine, you wouldn't be here with us.

****

Dave: Ssshouldn't bbe hhere aanyway.

****

Larry: You don't mean that, pal.

****

Dave: Iii ddo yyeah. Ccchin ttake ccare mme aaand ppuppies aand llittle oones. Iii'm bbig bboy. Ssshould ttake ccare of mmyself. Iii'm....uuh, bbburden. 

****

Larry: You aren't a burden. Dr. Chen wouldn't take care of you if she didn't want to. She loves you.

****

Dave: Ssshe wwork aall ttime. Iii ddoctor ttoo. Nnnever wwork. Bbbetter iii oooff ddead.

****

Larry: Stop saying that! Listen to me. You have a beautiful wife and two terrific sons that love you and I'm sure they are grateful every day that you are here with them.

****

Dave: Iii ccan't dddo nnothing oon mmachine. Hhhow lllonger iii gggoing bbbe ooon?

****

Larry: Hopefully not much longer._(pause)_ Let's talk about something more pleasant. Getting ready for Christmas?

Dave stared at him confused and forcing his tired eyes open.

****

Dave: Cccrismas? Iiis wwhat?

****

Larry: You don't know what Christmas is? It's only the greatest holiday all year round. You decorate the house and the tree, you make cookies...

Dave perks up and starts to lick his lips.

****

Larry: You sing songs...

****

Dave: Iiii sssing...Iii sssing ppretty ttoo. Ccchin ssays sso..aand pplay ppiano.

****

Larry: I bet you do. 

****

Dave: Yyyou llike Cccrismas, Lllarry?

****

Larry: You better believe it.

****

Dave: Wwhy yyou llike iit?

****

Larry: I guess my favorite part are opening up the presents.

Dave's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

****

Dave: Pppresents? I gget ppresents.

****

Larry: Yeah, you will. A whole lot. But you also have to give presents too, you know.

****

Dave: Hhhow? Iii nno ggo aanywhere.

****

Larry: Well, we'll see what can do about that, okay. But you have to promise me that you are going to continue your exercises no matter how much it hurts.

****

Dave: Pppromise.

****

Larry: Now, what do you want for Christmas?

****

Dave: Oooff mmachine aand wwalk ddown aaisle aat mmy wwedding.

****

Larry: One thing at a time, buddy.

Antonio starts to cry causing Mrs. Peterson to leave her spot in the kitchen and go tend to the baby.

After Mrs. Peterson leaves the nursery with a loaded diaper in her hand she bangs into Larry.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'm so sorry. Let me get rid of this. How did your session go today?

****

Larry: Not bad. It'll go alot easier once Dave's casts are off.

Mrs. Peterson glances at her watch.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Are you busy now, Larry?

****

Larry: Just on my way home is all. Do you need something?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I have to pick Rusty up from his boxing lesson and I can't leave Dr. Dave alone. Would you mind sitting with him?

****

Larry: Not at all. He's sleeping now but I'll stay until you get back.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Thank you. I'll take the baby with me but it's so hard moving Dr. Dave.

****

Larry: Do what you have to. We'll be here when you get back.

Mrs. Peterson packed Antonio up and put him in his car seat. 

Exhausted, Jing-Mei stumbled in the door at 7:00 that night. She plopped down in the nearest chair. She had just shut her eyes for a second when she was awaken by a loud Italian accent.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing, look what I have got! I fight. I fight.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't tell me this is another letter from school about you fight...you didn't get suspended again, did you?

Rusty shakes his head and hands Jing-Mei a letter. She pulls herself up in the seat and starts to read it.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What have you got there?

****

Jing-Mei: A letter from Rusty's boxing coach. It says here that Rusty is going to compete in his very first boxing match.

Rusty starts jumping around and sparing in the air.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's very nice. I'm not so sure I like kids learning how to hit one another.

****

Rusty: I protect my family.

****

Jing-Mei: He's a boy and boys like boxing and fighting. Nothing unusual about that. Besides, in this day and age a boy needs to know how to defend himself. Anyway, it's just a small exhibition match between another seven year old. How serious could it get?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I suppose so. When is it?

****

Jing-Mei: Not til after the new year. January 9th.

****

Rusty: I can fight then?

****

Jing-Mei: Only in the ring with the proper supervision and equipment. I don't want you picking fights around school.

****

Rusty: No, I not do that.

Rusty stood in front of her with an angelic face showing. As she and Mrs. Peterson head for the kitchen, he turns around and in a somewhat quiet voice to himself.

****

Rusty: YES!!_(punching his hand with his fist)_

A few days later, Jing-Mei, Mrs. Peterson and Rusty are hauling boxes in from the garage. Dave is sitting at his piano with Antonio on the bench next to him. He's playing _"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star"_ and singing along with it. He stops playing and watches the others unpacking the boxes.

****

Dave: Wwwhat tthose?

****

Jing-Mei: Christmas balls for the tree.

****

Dave: Hhow you know?

****

Jing-Mei: How do I know what?

****

Dave: Tthe tree iis bboy. Yyou ggive iit bballs.

Jing-Mei was too stunned for words. She turned around to Dave with a stern look on her face.

****

Jing-Mei: DAVE! We have children in the room.

Dave didn't quite understand her problem but he knew the look. She only looked at him that way when he was bad. He shyly turned back around and started playing again.

****

Rusty: When are we getting our tree?

****

Jing-Mei: Saturday at the mall when I take you and Antonio there to see Santa Claus.

****

Antonio: Sana Clas.

Both boys clapped their hands.

****

Jing-Mei: You've got your lists, right.

****

Rusty: I've got mine but we're still working on 'Tonio's. Rascal and Lucky know what they want. I'll start papa's list tonight.

****

Jing-Mei: Good boy.

****

Dave: Iii ggo sshop ttoo. Wwant III bbuy ppresents ttoo.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you up to it?

Dave nods.

Saturday, Christmas Eve, came and the Maluccis went to the mall. The boys stood in line for over an hour but finally got up to sit on Santa's knee. Antonio started to scream and Rusty put his fingers in his ears. When Rusty realized how upset his little brother was he held his hand.

****

Rusty: 'Tonio it's okay. Your big brother is here. I won't let no one hurt you. You're safe. Okay.

Antonio started to calm down with Rusty's reassurance.

****

Rusty: Anyway, you've got to be good with this guy. He's the one who's going to bring us all our presents.

Rusty looked up at Santa and smiled.

****

Rusty: Here's our lists, Santa.

****

Santa: My, but you have a lot of lists here.

****

Rusty: This one is 'Tonio's. These are my dogs' lists. They couldn't come, you know. Dumb rules. This one is my papa's list. He can't talk so good so I said I will tell you what he wants.

Santa looks over all the lists and when he gets to the final one, he unrolls it and holds one end up while the other end falls to the floor and keeps rolling.

****

Santa: Let me guess. This one is yours.

****

Rusty: I've been a very good boy this year. I help Mama Jing out with 'Tonio while papa was in hospital. If that's too much you can knock off a few items like the socks and underwear. I just take the bike.

****

Santa: Well, I can see that you are both good little boys and you've done a wonderful job with your little brother here. I'll see what I can do about getting you that bike and the socks and underwear. Now, look at the camera.

Their picture was taken and Santa started to help them down off his knee when Rusty gave him a big hug.

****

Rusty: I love you Santa.

Antonio reached out and gave Santa a hug too.

****

Antonio: Luv Sana.

****

Santa: You two have a very Merry Christmas. HO! HO! HO!

The Maluccis finished their shopping, picked up their tree and headed home. Jing-Mei helped Dave into his chair. Rusty pushed his papa into the house while Jing-Mei carried the baby in. She, Rusty and Mrs. Peterson headed back out to the car and retrieved the tree. That night, they all decorated it.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, large ornaments on the bottom and spread them out. 

Antonio sat on the floor staring at the shiny Christmas ornaments. Rusty handed Dave some ornaments to put on the tree.

****

Rusty: Papa, you put these on the bottom. Mama Jing, Grandma Peterson and I get the top ones. 

After a few moments, Jing-Mei stood back and looked the tree over.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Not bad.

****

Jing-Mei: I think that's enough ornaments. Time to put on the tinsel. Uh, where is the tinsel...

It took a few minutes but they found it. Antonio had decided that he was going to decorate himself to get into the holiday spirit. They could hardly keep from laughing as they removed the tinsel from him.

****

Jing-Mei: Now, remember everyone. You have to be careful with tinsel. Not too much in one place. One strand at a time.

Dave took some from her hand and placed it at the bottom of the tree.

****

Jing-Mei: No, no sweetheart. Not on the bottom of the tree with the dogs around. Tinsel is poison to them. We'll put it up top here and use garland around the bottom. It'll be harder for them to pull that apart.

Hurt because he wasn't allowed to decorate anymore, Dave wheeled himself over to the piano.

With the tree finally complete, Rusty climbed up on the ladder and put the star on top. Mrs. Peterson turned out the lights and Jing-Mei lit up the tree. Everyone's eyes sparkled at the beautiful sight. They stood admiring the tree for a few minutes when the quiet was broken.

****

Dave: _Silent Night, Holy Night. All is calm. All is bright. Round yon virgin--mother and child. Sleep heaven peace. Sleep heaven peace._

Everyone moved around the piano and joined in with Dave. Even though, he got some of the words wrong, it didn't matter. Not to the Maluccis who were grateful that they were all together for this Christmas.

It was Christmas morning and Rusty came rushing in to see what Santa brought him. Mrs. Peterson got Antonio out of his crib and brought him into the living room. Rusty got all the stockings off the fireplace. He gave Rascal and Lucky theirs and he and Antonio dumped theirs out on to the floor. That kept Antonio interested for awhile, but not Rusty. He headed straight for his presents and started to rip them open. 

After all his presents were open, he started to search for one more.

****

Jing-Mei: What's wrong Rusty?

****

Rusty: I was a real good boy this year, most of this year. 

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I guess you were. Santa must have thought so too because you got all those neat presents.

****

Rusty_(disappointed)_**: **Yeah, right. Come 'Tonio, I help you open your presents.

Rusty handed the baby the presents, but Antonio pushed them away.

****

Mrs. Peterson: This is Antonio's first Christmas, Rusty. You have to show him how it's done.

Rusty opened up one of Antonio's presents. It was a shiny yellow dump truck. He showed it to his little brother, who at the time couldn't be bothered since he was too busy playing with the wrapping paper.

****

Rusty: I don't get it. 'Tonio has all these presents to open and he rather have the wrapping paper. I'd be so glad if I had one more present to open. He can have all the wrapping paper then.

****

Jing-Mei: Wait until he's older, like you. He'll get into it more. Now, come out here and have breakfast.

****

Rusty: I'm not hungry.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, I told you before you have to have breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day. You want to have energy to play with all your toys.

****

Rusty: Just cereal this morning, then.

****

Jing-Mei: Come out to the table and eat it.

****

Rusty: I knew we should have left those cookies and milk for Santa.

Rusty got up and walked into the kitchen.

****

Jing-Mei: Have a seat and I'll get your cereal.

****

Rusty: Yes, Mama _JING!!!_

Rusty's face lit up, his jaw dropped and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. There sitting in his place at the kitchen table wasn't his chair, but a brand new 10 speed bike.

****

Jing-Mei: You did say you wanted it in red, didn't you?

Rusty was speechless, but managed a nod.

****

Jing-Mei: You were right. You were a very good boy this year. Merry Christmas, son.

After breakfast and the children were done opening up their presents, it was the adults turn. Jing-Mei opened up a necklace from Rusty and Antonio, a blouse from Mrs. Peterson and a jewelry box from Dave. Mrs. Peterson got some more knitting needles and yarn from the boys, a sweater from Jing-Mei and a statue of a boy angel from Dave.

****

Dave: Tttthat Gggrant. Hhhe wwith yyyou aagain.

Mrs. Peterson bent down and kissed Dave on the cheek.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Thank you, Dr. Dave that was so sweet.

It was Dave's turn now. Dave got some coloring books and music books from his sons. Jing-Mei bought him some jigsaw puzzles he could do to past the time during his recovery and a tape recorder he could use for his speech therapy and record is own music on which he played from his earlier Christmas present---the piano. Dave waited for Mrs. Peterson to give him his gift, but nothing came.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'll get rid of all the paper here.

****

Dave: Wwwait, mmommy. Dddidn't yyyou gget Dddavey aa ppresent?

Mrs. Peterson froze in her tracks.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh, god. I'm so sorry. I knew there was someone I forgot. Listen, it may be a little late, darling, but I'll get you something. I promise.

Dave nodded his head as if he understood but he wasn't able to hold back the tears that rushed out of his eyes and down the sides of his face.

Jing-Mei called the boys to the table as Mrs. Peterson set the last of the dinner down. Rusty came in holding Antonio's hand. They took their seats while Jing-Mei headed into her bedroom. Dave was fast asleep in bed. She sat down next to him and stroked his brow.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, baby. It's dinner time. Don't you want to have something to eat?

Jing-Mei's stroking woke him up.

****

Jing-Mei: Aren't you hungry? You haven't had anything all day.

****

Dave: Nnno. Nnot wwant annything eeat. Nnnever eeat aagain.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, we're having turkey and I saved you the drumsticks. All white meat. Please come join us.

****

Dave: SSSAY NNNO. III SSSLEEP WWWANT.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you feeling alright? You're not sick, are you?

****

Dave: TTTIRED. LLLEAVE LLONE!!

Dave pulled the covers over his head. Defeated, Jing-Mei left him be and rejoined the others.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Should I set a place for him or not?

****

Jing-Mei: No, I guess not. He's not coming to dinner with us tonight.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Did he say why not?

****

Jing-Mei: He said he was tired. I hope that's all that it is.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Do you think he's upset with me because I forgot his present. I feel just awful about it. I don't know where my mind was. I am sorry.

****

Jing-Mei: No, Dave's not upset with you. He's probably forgotten all about it. He's probably just angry that he has to go back to the hospital again for another treatment. They take all the energy out of him. He hasn't had anything to eat all day and that's got me worried. Alot of his medicine has to be taken on a full stomach. I had better report that to his doctors tomorrow. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: That reminds me. I'll be going with you to the hospital tomorrow. I have to get my test results back.

****

Jing-Mei: I hope everything is alright with you.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'm sure it will be.

The next day, all the Maluccis piled into the car and headed to the hospital. Mrs. Peterson took the boys to daycare and then went to her appointment. Jing-Mei and a feisty, angry Dave went up to the dialysis room. Dave was less talkative then usual today.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, will you please tell me what is wrong? You're scaring me.

As she sat with her husband who continued to ignore her, some of the ER staff came up to visit.

****

Carter: How's it going, Dave?

Dave remained unresponsive.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry John. Dave, isn't trying to be rude. He's just not talking to anyone today.

****

Kerry: What's wrong with him?

****

Jing-Mei: Hell if I know. He won't tell me. I want to try to get it out of him soon before I go for my own doctor's appointment.

****

Kerry: How's the baby doing?

****

Jing-Mei: Fine as far as I know. Me, on the other hand, can't seem to get over the morning sickness. Now, I'm starting to get the weird cravings. With Antonio, it was Chinese and spicy food. This one seems to like sweets. I can't seem to get enough chocolate, ice cream, sugar and especially honey. I found myself the other day sitting up at the kitchen table digging honey out of a jar with a spoon.

****

Abby: It'll pass. So, how was your Christmas?

****

Jing-Mei: Nice. We had the whole family together unlike last Christmas when both Dave and Antonio were in the hospital.

The ER staff took turns trying to talk to Dave but he would continue to ignore them. Finally, Jing-Mei ran out of time. She kissed his cheek and headed out for her appointment. On the way out, she ran into Dr. Kirkland.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, good morning Dr. Kirkland.

****

Dr. Kirkland: Good morning. Leaving so soon.

****

Jing-Mei: I have an appointment with my obstetrician. But if you need to speak with me, I can hang around for awhile.

****

Dr. Kirkland: Actually, I do. 

****

Jing-Mei: I knew it. Something's wrong. Dave hasn't had an appetite in a few days and he sleeps all the time...

****

Dr. Kirkland: Relax, nothing's wrong. In fact, I have some good news for you for a change.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry, doc. But we aren't use to hearing those two words used together where Dave is concerned.

****

Carter: What's the news?

The doctors walk over to Dave.

****

Dr. Kirkland: Dave, how would you like to get off that machine?

Dave stared at the doctor, unaffected.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Kirkland, Dave just started his treatment for today. It's too soon for him to be done with dialysis.

****

Dr. Kirkland: I'm not talking about just today. I mean for good. We found him a kidney.

This time it was Jing-Mei who was speechless. Once she caught her breath, she questioned the doctor.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you serious? You really found a kidney for him?

****

Dr. Kirkland: I couldn't be more serious.

****

Luka: Does the donor's family know about Malucci's condition?

****

Dr. Kirkland: Yes, they are well informed. 

****

Jing-Mei: And that didn't scare them off? 

****

Dr. Kirkland: Not at all. 

****

Jing-Mei: They won't change their minds at the last minute. I don't think Dave could take anymore letdowns.

****

Dr. Kirkland: Would you like to meet the donor and ask them all your questions?

****

Jing-Mei: The donor's here, now?

****

Dr. Kirkland: Right outside the door.

****

Jing-Mei: And they're alive. Not injured or anything.

****

Dr. Kirkland: Very much alive and in excellent health and insisted on seeing you.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure, bring him in.

Dr. Kirkland heads for the door. Jing-Mei turns to Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, Dave. This is the person who's going to give you another chance at living without this machine. So perk up and be nice. We don't want to make a bad impression and cause them to have second thoughts.

****

Dr. Kirkland: Dr. Dave Malucci, meet your kidney donor.

Jing-Mei turned back around to face the donor.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you so much for what.... Mrs. Peterson?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes dear. It's me. Merry Christmas, Dr. Dave. 

To be continued. Please read and review. 


	20. Rusty's Match

****

Showdown

__

Part 20

The ER staff excused themselves as Jing-Mei approached Mrs. Peterson.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not so sure I understand.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I thought it was pretty obvious.

****

Jing-Mei: You want to give Dave one of your kidneys?

****

Mrs. Peterson: More than anything.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sorry...I'm just so stunned. When did you decide this?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I understand your reaction. Let me explain. The thought never even entered my mind before until the night that Dave asked me if I were his mother. The moment the words came out of his mouth, I didn't see your husband in front of me, I saw my Grant. Once reality hit me, and I realized who I was with, it got me thinking. If Grant was the one in need of a kidney transplant, would I give him mine. Of course, I would. I don't know any mother who would not try to save their child's life. When Dave felt close enough to me to think that I was his mother, I began to see him as a son. Not my biological one, but a son...nonetheless. He adopted me, not the other way around.

****

Jing-Mei: I feel the same way about Rusty.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You know, how close I've become with your family. You are my family, all the family I have left now. I love each one of you and the thought that we may lose Dave, I would never forgive myself for that. So, I figured since it was Grant's kidney inside Dave now that was failing, then why couldn't we do another transplant with me as the donor.

****

Jing-Mei: Your mysterious doctor's appointment that came up out of nowhere. Was that about this?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes, I never had an appointment that day, not officially. I was hoping I would run into Dave's nephrologist so I could get a little information on what needed to be done so this could happen.

****

Dr. Kirkland: I thought Mrs. Peterson's request was unusual but she was so persistent that I went ahead and screened her as a possible donor.

Mrs. Peterson walks over to Dave and takes his face in her hands and holds his head up so she can look into his eyes.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dave, sweetheart. I never forgot your Christmas present. I had it for you awhile back. I didn't tell you because I wanted to make sure first. Didn't want to get your hopes up if I couldn't help you.

****

Jing-Mei: This is a huge decision. Have you given it alot of thought?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Believe me, I wrestled with the decision. A few times, I'll admit it, I did get cold feet and want to back out but then, I heard Dave and Larry talking the other day and I heard Dave tell him what he wanted for Christmas. He said he wanted to walk again and be off this damn machine. Well sweetheart, I can't do anything to help you walk but I can help free you from your routine dialysis treatments.

****

Jing-Mei: We may be jumping the gun here. Do we know if she is a match?

****

Dr. Kirkland: As a matter of fact, I have her test results here. She's A blood type, like Dave.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I knew that. That's why I was so sure this would work.

****

Dr. Kirkland: She's also an excellent tissue match for him as well. She's in wonderful shape for a lady of advanced age. She'd be a perfect donor for Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: That is probably the nicest gift Dave has ever gotten and we appreciate it so much, but we can't let you do it.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Why not?

****

Jing-Mei: Do you realize what you are getting yourself into? If god forbid, something happened to your other kidney, I couldn't live with myself.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I know the risks. Dr. Kirkland has explained them all to me. I want to do this. I insist on doing it. Anyway, what are the chances of me damaging my other kidney? And if I do and nothing can be done to save me, then so be it. I'm an older woman. I've lived a full life and I'll be up with my husband and son and at the same time, I'll know in my heart that I saved another young man's life and gave him a chance to grow old. And not any young man's life, but one that I would have loved to have been my son---a brother for Grant. Besides, the thought of someone else's kidney being in Dave and not Grant's...I would lose my connection with the family. This way we are still bonded. You all have been so kind to me, please let me do this.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll have to clear this with Dave first. Its his decision. Its his life.

Jing-Mei bends down to Dave's level and explains what is going on to him.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you understand what I'm telling you, Dave? If Mrs. Peterson becomes your donor, that means her kidney will be in you, keeping you alive.

****

Dave: Mmmommy ddie.

****

Jing-Mei: No, Dave. Mrs. Peterson won't die. You can live with one kidney. Look how long you've been doing it. She'll be fine.

****

Dave: Iii ggget ggirl's kkidney.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh, don't you get sexist with me, young man.

****

Dave: Ii wwon't bbe oon mmachine aanymore.

****

Jing-Mei: That's right.

****

Dave: Ssshe hhelp Dddavey mmeans sshe lloves Dddavey.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I've loved you and your family from the first time I met you.

****

Jing-Mei: Well Dave, do you want to give it a try?

Dave nods excitedly.

****

Dr. Kirkland: Perfect. This will be a gift that you will never get another Christmas.

****

Mrs. Peterson: When can we do it?

****

Dr. Kirkland: Well, I have to give Dave some medicine to build up his immune system and both of you have to stay very healthy until then. I would like to do it after the new year.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sounds good to me.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Kirkland, what about Dave's heart? Is it strong enough to survive the transplant?

****

Dr. Kirkland: There's always a risk in surgery but his other doctors will give him a thorough examination and I won't do anything until I have their full approval.

Dr. Kirkland leaves and the ladies sit with a drowsy Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: We can't thank you enough. That is so generous. Dave, tell Mrs. Peterson thank you.

Dave is barely awake but manages to mumble a few words.

****

Dave: Tttank yyyou, mmommy. Gggirl's kkkidney, bbblah.

****

Jing-Mei: Please don't take offense to that. That's just Dave's chauvinistic side coming out. He is very grateful to you. We all are.

New Years approaches and Jing-Mei has given Rusty special permission to stay up until midnight to see it come in. Dave has been hard at work learning how to play _Auld Lang Syne_ on the piano. Rusty was in the garage practicing his boxing on his new punching bag that he got for Christmas. Dave came out to watch him.

****

Rusty: You wanna hit the bag, papa?

Dave shrugs. Rusty pushes Dave's chair over to the bag.

****

Rusty: Make a fist and let that bag have it.

Dave struggles to bend his stiff fingers on his right hand. Once he has them curled up into a fist he hits the bag. The hit isn't hard but it hurt Dave's hand just the same.

****

Rusty: Like this, papa.

Rusty demonstrates how to work the punching bag. Dave tries to imitate him but he can only use his right hand and everytime he hits the bag he winces in pain.

****

Rusty: That's okay, papa. We'll have to get you some gloves like mine. Then you'll be able to knock that old bag right off the hook. But you have to use both hands for balance and to sike out your opponent.

Dave did as Rusty asked but he wasn't able to manipulate the fingers on his left hand to do what he wanted them to, despite how hard he tried. Dave's face grew redder the more he tried.

****

Larry: Alright Dave, that's enough. No need to wear yourself down. It's time for your physical therapy.

****

Rusty: We play later papa.

Larry wheeled Dave into his home gym and they went to work. After 90 minutes of leg lifts, both men were tired. Larry went and got his jacket from the other room and took something out of the pocket.

****

Larry: Here you go. You didn't think I forgot.

Larry handed Dave a present that Dave quickly unwrapped. Dave's face lit up as he tried to figure out what it was.

****

Larry: It's a CD player. You know a walkman. That's for you to listen to all of that cool music you play when you start to walk again.

Larry helped Dave put the headphones on and turned the radio on. He adjusted the volume to accommodate Dave's sensitive ears.

****

Dave: Tthank yyou.

****

Larry: Sure. Now, you practice those leg lifts and I'll see you here tomorrow.

Larry started to leave when he was stopped by Dave.

****

Dave: Wwwait Lllarry. Ii gget you ssomething ttoo. CHIN!! Gget ppresent Lllarry!

Jing-Mei comes in with a box wrapped up and a big bow on top and hands it to Larry.

****

Larry: You didn't have to do that.

****

Dave: Want ttoo. Oopen.

Larry opened his gift and a smile appeared across his face and for a moment he forgot to breathe.

****

Dave: Yyyou lllike?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave picked it out himself.

****

Larry: Like it, I love it. It's something I've always wanted.

Larry stood in front of his patient and his wife looking through the viewfinder of his new camcorder.

****

Dave: Yyou ssay yyou llike mmake mmovies. Nnnow you ccan.

****

Larry: I must have told you that back when I first started working with you at the rehab center. You remembered that.

Dave nodded.

****

Larry: Thank you, Dave. You know, I think the first movie I take is going to be of your wedding.

Dave started to clap but unable to move his left arm he had to settle for smacking his right hand down on his leg. Larry took notice.

****

Larry: You know, I have an idea for tomorrow's session that may help you with your left arm. I've got to get to work now but I'll be back. Thanks again.

Larry came by the next morning with Dave's surprise. He entered the gym where both Jing-Mei and Dave were waiting for him.

****

Dave: Yyou bbring mme ppresent?

****

Larry: I don't know how much of a present it is but it should help you regain use of your left arm.

Larry opened up his bag and took out a large strap-like material. Dave and Jing-Mei looked strangely at it.

****

Dave: Wwhat that?

****

Larry: It's called an immobilizer.

****

Dave: Wwwhat Ii do wwith tthat?

****

Larry: You don't do anything with it. It does the work for you.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't think that's a good idea, Larry. I've discussed using one of them with Dave's orthopedist at the hospital and I'm not sure if it would be good for Dave.

****

Larry: Why don't we let Dave be the judge of it.

Larry approached Dave and gently wrapped the immobilizer around Dave, securely pinning his right arm to his side. Dave became agitated and started to fight Larry.

****

Dave: Nno Llarry. NNNOO!! LLLET MMME GGO!!

****

Larry: This is for your own good Dave. You're going to thank me someday.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave doesn't like to be restrained.

****

Larry: Who does but this is exactly what needs to be done. You do want him to use his left arm again, don't you?

****

Jing-Mei: Sure I do, but...

****

Larry: And you trust me, don't you?

****

Jing-Mei: You're very good with Dave. He responds to you better than he did his other physical therapist.

****

Larry: You trust me, Dave, to know that I would never do anything to hurt you. I only want to help you.

Fighting to try and get his arm loose, Dave manages a small nod.

****

Larry: Good. Now please let me do my job. This will work out for the best, I promise.

Dave slowly stopped struggling but he still was not thrilled about his new device.

****

Larry: I didn't make that too tight, did I?

Dave shrugged. Larry put two fingers down between the immobilizer and Dave's arm.

****

Larry: There's plenty of room. Now, Dr. Chen, with your permission, I'd like to take Dave out for awhile.

****

Jing-Mei: Take him out? Where?

****

Larry: I need to use an obstacle that you just don't have here.

****

Jing-Mei: What's that?

****

Larry: I'd rather not say. I don't want you to worry. Dave is in safe hands.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright. I know you'll take good care of him. I trust you with Dave's life.

Larry helped Dave into his car and drove Dave to an unfamiliar house. Dave stared at the car window in total amazement.

****

Larry: Well, what do you think?

****

Dave: Wwhere we aat?

****

Larry: This is my house.

****

Dave: Yyou gget ppaid ggood.

****

Larry: I wish. My grandfather left it to me when he died. It's a little big, but I like it. It's real cozy.

Larry wheeled Dave inside and pushed his chair in front of the obstacle that he referred to earlier.

****

Dave: Wwhat wwe do hhere?

****

Larry: This is the obstacle I told you about earlier. Today, Dave Malucci you are going to go up some stairs.

Larry gently lifted Dave out of his chair. He placed Dave on his stomach against the steps.

****

Larry: Now, I want you to start to make your way up those stairs.

****

Dave: Ccan't.

****

Larry: You haven't even tried. This is where all that upper body work and those big biceps of yours is going to come into play.

****

Dave: Mmove ccan't aarm.

****

Larry: I know. That's the point. You have to try to do it with your free arm.

Dave looked up the steps. It was only ten steps but for him it was a long way. He looked back at Larry. He knew that Larry was not going to let him wimp out of this. So, he took all his energy and forced his left arm up onto the next step. Unfortunately, it didn't move.

****

Larry: Keep trying.

****

Dave: Aam. Nnot going.

After several tries, Larry stood back for a few minutes to contemplate the situation. When he saw that Dave wasn't making any progress, he undid his immobilizer.

****

Larry: Alright, maybe for the first few times we'll try this without the strap.

Dave shook his right arm to get the feeling back in it. He looked up at the top of the stairs again and with all his mite he slammed his right fist onto the first step in front of him and with his knuckles turned down, he pulled himself up. Slowly, he managed another step, although in agonizing pain he continued. He dragged his left side and his legs, plaster and all behind him.

****

Larry: You're doing great, Dave. This will be alot easier once the casts are off and you can start to use your legs again.

Dave continued to go, occasionally slipping backwards down the stairs.

****

Larry: It's okay, Dave. I got you.

With Larry's help, Dave regained his composure and went on. He got as far as the fifth step and weakness overcame him.

****

Larry: Okay, that's enough for today. You did good, real good.

****

Dave: Kkeep ggo.

****

Larry: Come on you don't want to push yourself so hard the first day.

****

Dave: Go tto ttop.

****

Larry: Tomorrow is another day.

Every day for the next week and into the new year, Larry took Dave back to his house and they worked on the stairs. Each day Dave got as far as the fifth step, when exhaustion took him. But no one was more determined to make it to the top then Dave.

The Maluccis prepared to go to Rusty's first boxing match. The excitement was high in the Malucci household that day. Rusty ran around all morning punching the walls and the chairs. He even started to shadow box and spar with Rascal and Lucky. Lucky, still being young, would run and hide but Rascal put his paws up and swung back at his little master. To Rascal, it was a game. To Rusty, it's what he's been working up to for months.

At the boxing match, Rusty got up in his corner. Mr. Santini was there with him. His family sat in the seats behind him. The match was held in the same gym where Rusty took his lessons. It was small but between his family and friends and the other kids' families, the place was packed. Mr. Santini gave Rusty some water and last minute pointers, while he did up his boxing gloves. The referee was going over the rules. Mr. Santini adjusted Rusty's headgear and placed his mouthpiece in seconds before the bell rang. The winner would be the one who achieved the most hits in three rounds, unless there was a knock out. Rusty's opponent was a bigger boy with a slightly thinner frame than Rusty. Both boys went to work on each other. It was obvious both boys were well trained. They managed to dance around a few times with each other getting in as many legal hits as possible.

At the start of the third round, both boys were about even. This was the tie-breaker.

****

Mr. Santini: How you feeling, little guy?

****

Rusty: I'm gonna win. I feel it. I'm going to beat the spaghetti out of that kid.

****

Mr. Santini: Hey, now. The one thing I always told your father when he boxed was not to prove how much muscle you have but to prove how much of a man you were. And being a man is to do your best, follow the rules and win or lose show your opponent that you're a good sport. Boxing isn't about hitting and hurting people. It's about discipline and control of yourself. Remember that.

****

Rusty: I will.

The bell rang and the third round started. Both boys were exhausted but kept on fighting. The other boy got some good shots on Rusty, stunning him. But, Rusty counter-attacked and again the boys were tied. As the final minutes ticked away, Rusty looked at his father in the audience and thought about how hard he had to fight to do the simple things that came so easy for him. Then he thought about the bad men who hurt his papa and mama and while lost in his thoughts, he was side swiped by his opponent. He fell against the ropes and completely taken off guard by that last punch, he inadvertently threw a final punch at the other boy as the bell rang, ending the third match.

Rusty headed back to his seat, to await the referee's decision. As he sat down, he looked at the other boy. The boy was flat down on his back, and not getting up. The referee started the countdown. As he neared the end, the place was quiet and still. Rusty ran over to the other boy and lifted his head into his lap. He reached over and grabbed some water and placed the straw of the water bottle in the boy's mouth.

****

Referee: Eight, Nine, Ten...you're out.

The referee came over to Rusty and raised his hand up but Rusty pulled away and continued to give the injured boy, who was now conscious, some water.

****

Rusty: Stop it! He hurt! I'm sorry, Christian. I didn't mean it. Please be okay.

The boys' parents and coach were around him now and a doctor that was on standby. They moved the child into the back to examine him.

There was a small ceremony to give Rusty his medal and small trophy. Rusty wanted to leave the ring and go into the back to find out how his opponent was. As the ceremony continued, from the corner of Rusty's blackened eye, he saw a small figure appear. It was Christian, who walked over to him.

****

Christian: Congradulations Rusty. You did a good job.

****

Rusty: We both did a good job. We're both winners.

Rusty took Christian's hand and raised it up with his own. The whole audience roared. They could see two small children participating in a dangerous sport where one of them won and one of them lost, but they were still friends. That night the audience learned something from the mouths and actions of babes.

The Maluccis arrived home, and Rusty ran into the house to show Rascal and Lucky is prizes.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I enjoyed it. Not the violence but the sportsmanship that both Rusty and Christian showed. I'm so glad that Christian wasn't badly hurt, just a mild concussion. He'll be fine. I don't think Rusty knew is own strength.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Just like his dad.

The next morning, Jing-Mei took Dave up for his dialysis treatment. Hoping that this would be one of his last, til he gets his transplant. After the treatment, Jing-Mei was to take Dave over to his orthopedist who would x-ray Dave's legs and decide whether or not the casts could be removed. While Dave was up at his orthopedic appointment, Jing-Mei went back to work. As she came off the elevator, she started to feel a little dizzy. Kerry saw her stumble amongst all the chaos that was going on in the ER.

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei, are you alright?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, just a little dizzy. I didn't have breakfast this morning cause I wanted to get Dave here in time for his treatment.

****

Kerry: Now, you know that's not good for you or the baby. Go get something to eat.

****

Jing-Mei: I will, but I think I'm needed here right now.

****

Kerry: We can handle this. Go eat and take it easy the rest of the day. No more traumas.

****

Jing-Mei: What happened here?

****

Kerry: Gas explosion took out an entire block. We got eight majors and twelve minors. Now, go get something to eat and sit down and relax.

Jing-Mei obeyed Kerry and headed into the lounge. Inside she grabbed some juice from the refrigerator and a donut. After 45 minutes, she exited the lounge and the chaos was still at full force. She wandered over to the admit desk to see if she could help.

****

Luka: I thought Kerry told you to stay off your feet.

****

Jing-Mei: I can't just stand around and do nothing. I want to help.

****

Haleh: If you want to help, how about taking this little guy for awhile.

Jing-Mei looked at the scared, crying little boy. He was about three years old and had a small bandage on his head. She immediately grabbed him from Haleh's arms.

****

Jing-Mei: I sure will. Who's uh...little boy is he?

****

Luka: He and his parents were in the gas explosion. He was hiding in a closet when the paramedics arrived.

****

Jing-Mei: Is he alright?

****

Haleh: He's fine. Dr. Finch already examined him and except for a few bruises and some shock, he came out alright. It's amazing he got out with only a few scratches, when so many others were badly injured.

****

Jing-Mei: What about his parents?

****

Haleh: Drs. Kovac and Green are still working on them, they were badly burned.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll take him out of here. Come on, little guy. You want something to eat and drink.

Jing-Mei carried him into the lounge and got him a juice and some cookies. She bounced him up and down on her knee to calm him.

As she was playing with the baby, she was hardly aware of the fact that Dave had joined her in the lounge.

****

Dave: Yyyou pplay with llittle oone.

****

Jing-Mei: His parents are injured and I'm trying to keep him occupied until we know how they are. What are you doing down here?

****

Dave: Ddoctor ssent me hhere. Ccchecking oout ppictures of my llegs.

Both Dave and Jing-Mei sat playing with the baby in the lounge for over an hour. Carter entered.

****

Carter: Dave, they just called down here. Your doctor is ready to see you. I'll see if I can get someone to help you up.

****

Dave: Iii ddo mmyself.

Carter walked over to the door and yelled for Malik. Malik entered.

****

Carter: Malik, can you take Dr. Stubborn up to orthopedics.

Against Dave's wishes, Malik grabbed his chair and started wheeling him out.

****

Jing-Mei: I should go with him.

****

Carter: Give him some space. You don't have to follow him everywhere. Besides, looks like you have your hands full there.

****

Jing-Mei: Just keeping him calm. How are his parents?

****

Carter: I'm afraid neither of them made it.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god! Both his parents are dead.

Carter nodded. Jing-Mei started to cry.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sorry. I don't mean to cry. It's just...

****

Carter: Those pregnancy hormones acting up again, or just that motherly instinct in you.

****

Jing-Mei: I guess. The thought of this little guy being an orphan is breaking my heart.

****

Carter: I know. Little kids really get to you...to all of us. _(pause)_ Cute little fellow, isn't he?

****

Jing-Mei: Very.

****

Carter: Well, you seem to be pretty fond of him, and he looks like he's grown attached to you.

****

Jing-Mei: And why not. After all, he's my son.

To be continued. Please read and review.****


	21. DNA

****

Showdown

__

Part 21

Carter stood in front of Jing-Mei and the laughing little boy, with his mouth hung open and stunned. Finally, he managed to get out a few words.

****

Carter: This is Michael. Are you sure?

****

Jing-Mei: A mother knows her child, even if she did give him up only hours after he was born. I don't expect you to understand that. I felt the connection the moment I saw him.

****

Carter: Don't you think that maybe it's a pregnant woman's mothering hormones reacting to a child in distress?

****

Jing-Mei: John, I'm not crazy. This is the baby I gave birth to three years ago. You aren't going to change my mind on that.

****

Carter: Deb, I'm not trying to. It's just that you've been under stress alot lately, with your pregnancy, Dave, the boys...I don't want to see you getting yourself all worked up over something you want to be true and isn't.

****

Jing-Mei: I know what I know. If it will convince you, I'll take a blood test...even a DNA test to prove it.

****

Carter: That would help except one thing.

****

Jing-Mei: Which is?

****

Carter: We can't legally take blood or DNA samples from the boy without his parents permission and their dead.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm his mother. I'll give consent.

The door opens up and in wheels Dave. Their attention goes to him.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, you're back so soon.

****

Dave: Llook Cchin, mmy legs.

****

Jing-Mei: I see that---no casts. Congratulations, you can start physical therapy again.

****

Dave: Not ttoo mmuch aat ffirst, ddoc ssays.

****

Jing-Mei: We know not to push it.

Dave's face lights up when he sees the child and rolls over to the boy and starts to play, keeping both of them occupied.

****

Jing-Mei: So John, will you run the tests?

****

Carter: I told you I can't do it, legally without permission unless it's a medical emergency.

****

Jing-Mei: And I said I give you my permission.

****

Carter: Not good enough.

****

Jing-Mei: Why?

****

Carter: I know a little about the law and there's no proof that this child is yours except your say so. In order to confirm it we have to do the tests. You aren't a problem but the child is. His parents or legal guardians are dead and can't consent. If he is your child, you gave up all legal rights to him. The only way we can do the tests now is if we have the permission of a Department of Child Welfare officer.

****

Jing-Mei: Then we'll do it that way and that will prove that I'm right. Are you going to call the D.C.W.?

****

Carter: I think Kerry has Randi doing just that now.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll keep the baby in here until they arrive.

****

Carter: I'm not so sure that's a good idea.

****

Jing-Mei: And why not?

****

Carter: Because you are getting too attached to him. If he's not your child then...

****

Jing-Mei: Don't say it. Just go out there and let them know we are in here.

Carter leaves the Maluccis with the boy and re-enters the ER. Meanwhile, Jing-Mei and Dave keep themselves entertained babysitting.

An hour or so passes and Jing-Mei leaves the child with Dave while she sees what is happening in the ER. The ER is starting to get back to order with the exception of the last of the gas explosion victims being taken up to the ICU.

Jing-Mei runs into Kerry at the admit desk.

****

Jing-Mei: Has anyone seen Carter?

****

Kerry: He's in doing a pelvic on a possible STD. Why? Is there something I can help you with?

****

Jing-Mei: No, it's a personal matter.

****

Kerry: I thought you left hours ago.

****

Jing-Mei: No, I was waiting for Dave to get his x-rays back when they started bringing in the victims of the explosion.

****

Kerry: That was hours ago. What are you still doing here? Dave can't possibly be still waiting, can he?

****

Jing-Mei: No, he got them back awhile ago and he's had his casts removed. We've been kind of watching one of the children of a couple that was brought in from the explosion.

****

Kerry: And the child's parents?

****

Jing-Mei: Dead---both of them. As a matter of fact, I'm waiting for DCW to come down to see the boy. Tell Carter, I'll be back in the lounge when he's done.

Jing-Mei turns towards the lounge but is stopped.

****

Kerry: Wait, Jing-Mei. Can I ask you something?

****

Jing-Mei: Could I stop you?

****

Kerry: Hmmm. You've been married to Malucci too long. That boy from the explosion---you weren't thinking of adopting him, were you?

****

Jing-Mei: He's already mine in a sense.

Kerry gives her a puzzling look.

****

Jing-Mei: I believe he is the baby I gave up for adoption, three years ago.

On that note, Jing-Mei continues on to the lounge leaving a stunned Kerry behind. Before she can enter the lounge, she is stopped again. She is approached by Carter, Adele---a County social worker and another woman who she doesn't recognize.

****

Carter: Deb, look who I ran into coming out of Exam 1.

****

Jing-Mei: Adele, how are you?

****

Adele: Fine. Dr Chen, this is Helen Glasgow with the Dept. of Child Welfare.

****

Jing-Mei: Nice to meet you, Ms. Glasgow.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Same here. Dr. Carter has told me that there is question about a young boy's identity.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. I put a son up for adoption almost immediately after he was born. I think the child in here is my son.

****

Ms. Glasgow: How do you know? The boy was a newborn when you gave him up.

****

Jing-Mei: Like I told Carter. A mother knows her child. That's him, alright. I can prove it if you will allow a blood and DNA test on him.

****

Adele: I don't see the harm in that, Ms. Glasgow.

****

Ms. Glasgow: What about the adoptive parents? Have you ever met them?

****

Jing-Mei: Briefly after the baby was born.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Could you identify them?

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe. I don't know.

****

Carter: I was Dr. Chen's coach when she had the baby. I met them too but I couldn't ID them. They were too badly burnt.

****

Adele: You remember their names, don't you? They must have been carrying some kind of ID on them like a wallet, driver's license, organ donor card...something.

****

Carter: Nothing has been brought to our attention yet. I spoke with the M.E. They said they're probably going to need to ID them with dental records.

****

Adele: How horrible.

****

Jing-Mei: So, Ms. Glasgow, can we do the tests to learn the truth?

****

Ms. Glasgow: I suppose so. Only to rule out the possibility of you being the biological mother. We are still going to need the positive ID from the M.E. with the dental records.

****

Carter: If Dr. Chen is right, and that's her son in there, what happens then?

****

Ms. Glasgow: Let's take one step at a time. We will cross that bridge, if we come to it.

Adele, Ms. Glasgow and the two doctors enter the lounge to find a beautiful site. Dave is laying on the couch with the baby on his chest and his arms wrapped around the little guy. Both are fast asleep.

****

Carter, Adele, Jing-Mei and Mrs. Glasgow: AHHHHH!!!!!

****

Ms. Glasgow: What do we have here?

****

Jing-Mei: That's my husband. He was kind of babysitting when they fell asleep. They've both had a long day.

****

Carter: One thing's for sure, the baby certainly had a big pillow to lie on.

****

Jing-Mei_(licking her lips)_**: **Firm and comfortable one too.

Jing-Mei starts fanning herself with her hand.

****

Jing-Mei: Is anyone else in here getting hot?

Jing-Mei walks over to the sleeping _"babies"_ and gently nudges the bigger one awake.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, come on. You have to wake up, now.

Dave slowly comes to and he blurry eyed looks around the room to see his visitors. Then he looks down his chest to see the baby still asleep.

****

Dave_(putting one finger to his lips)_**: **SHHHHH!!!

****

Jing-Mei: It's alright, Dave. We just need to borrow him for a moment.

Jing-Mei gently removes the child from Dave's protective arms but he wakes up and starts crying. Dave reaches back for him and Jing-Mei places the upset little boy back into her husband's arms where he instantly stops crying.

****

Dave: Hhhe lllikes Dddavey.

****

Adele: We can see that. Would it be alright if Dr. Dave here, held the child during the tests?

****

Carter: I think that's the only way we are going to get him to behave for the tests.

The group went into an exam room and both the baby and Jing-Mei were given the blood and DNA tests. After both were done, Dave opened his mouth wide waiting for his turn.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry Dave, there's no need for you to have this done.

Dave quickly shut his mouth and started to pout.

****

Adele: I believe he wants to have the tests done too.

****

Carter: Sure, why not. If it will make him happy.

Carter positions Dave's arm and starts to tap for a vein. He places a tourniquet around Dave's large bicep and as he's preparing the needle, Dave rebels. He starts shaking his arm trying to undo the tourniquet.

****

Carter: Whoa, there big guy. I thought this is what you wanted?

****

Dave: Nnno nneedle. Yyyuck.

Dave opens his mouth up again and starts swishing his tongue around. Jing-Mei lets out a small giggle.

****

Jing-Mei: I get it. You just want to have your mouth swabbed out.

Dave nods, excitedly.

****

Carter: Ooohh.

Carter unwraps a fresh swab and goes to work in Dave's mouth. Once he's done he places it in a sterile container as he did Jing-Mei's and the baby's. Dave started to laugh.

****

Jing-Mei: You liked that, didn't you?

****

Dave: Tttickle.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Ah yeah. That was real cute so how soon before we get the results?

****

Carter: Depending how far backed up they are in the lab, I'd say a few hours.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Fine. Adele, have you found suitable housing for the boy until we know the results?

****

Adele: No, but I have a few places in mind.

****

Jing-Mei: I thought maybe he could stay with us until we know for sure.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Not possible. You aren't certified foster parents, are you?

****

Jing-Mei: No, but we are two doctors who have two other children. Who would be better suited to care for him, especially if I am his natural mother.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Sorry, but unless you are certified it's out of my hands. Adele, take the boy away.

Regretfully, Adele reached over to Dave and took the boy from him. The baby started to cry again.

****

Dave: Nnno, llittle oone. Hhhe mmy ffriend. Give mme hhim!

With Jing-Mei's and Carter's help, Adele was able to pry the baby from Malucci. The doctors held Dave back as he continued to reach out and grab the boy. Adele and Ms. Glasgow left. The baby could be heard crying all the way down the hall and Dave was screaming inside the room.

****

Dave: Dddon't ttake bbaby aaway!!! Ddon't ttake baby away!!

Jing-Mei grabbed a tissue and wiped his face and gently held him in her arms while he shook. Carter stood by and watched.

Jing-Mei took a depressed Dave home. She parked in the driveway and a flood of people came out to meet them. Mrs. Peterson was holding Antonio and Rusty and Larry were there. Jing-Mei and Larry helped Dave into his chair and Rusty handed Dave a box.

****

Rusty: Look papa. It's a jetplane and we get to put it together.

Dave stared at it a moment and pushed it aside.

****

Larry: Hey, pal. What's got you so down?

****

Jing-Mei: He gets like this sometimes. I think it's a side effect to some of his medication.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I thought he'd be happy since he was finally getting his casts off.

****

Jing-Mei: Who knows what goes on inside his head when he gets these mood swings.

****

Larry: I know something that would cheer him up. If I have your permission to borrow him for this evening.

****

Jing-Mei: Another excursion. Sure, but have him home before 6pm tonight. Melanie will be here to work with him.

****

Larry: Will do. Come on, big guy. Let's go for a ride.

Larry got Dave into his car and the family waved goodbye as Larry pulled away. He took Dave back to his house again to try the stairs. Larry lifted Dave out of the chair and placed him on his belly against the stairs.

****

Larry: Go ahead, start climbing.

Dave hesitated.

****

Larry: What's wrong?

****

Dave: Ccan't do.

****

Larry: Yes, you can. It should be much easier for you now, with your legs free of plaster. So, go ahead.

Against Dave's will, Larry started to lift Dave from one step to another.

****

Larry: Fine, I'll help you then.

****

Dave: Nnno, I ddo mmyself.

Dave pulled his weakened body up the stairs, slowly taking one step at a time and grunting in pain while Larry stood back and smirked and at the same time keeping his guard up to grab Dave if he slipped.

After almost an hour, Dave finally made it to the top. Larry got him back down to the bottom again. He walked out of the room and returned with a package for Dave.

****

Larry: Very good, now we're going to try it with this.

Shortly before 5pm, Larry pulled into the Malucci driveway. Jing-Mei came out to help move Dave. Larry got out of the car, retrieved Dave's chair from the back and pushed it to his side of the car. Jing-Mei looked in the window to see that Dave's mood hasn't changed a bit. If anything, he was even angrier. When she opened the car door, she saw why. Dave was sitting there with his right arm bound in an immoblizer.

****

Jing-Mei: You put that on him again.

****

Larry: Yeah, I think he is far enough into his therapy where he's ready for this. I've done just about all I could with that side of him, now it's time to see if he is ever going to regain the use of his left side.

****

Jing-Mei: If that's what's best for him. You're his physical therapist. I guess you know what you're doing.

****

Larry: I really do think this will help him a great deal. Dave's a good man, I would never want to hurt him.

****

Jing-Mei: Right. How long will he have to wear that thing?

****

Larry: How are his eating skills so far?

****

Jing-Mei: If you're asking me can he feed himself, well yeah--he can. He still has alot of trouble with his hand-eye coordination so most of the food doesn't always make it into his mouth on the first try. And that's with his right hand---his good hand. If you expect him to try to eat using his left, then he'll starve first.

****

Larry: Well, I think, for now, you can take it off him when he eats and sleeps. Other than that, he should wear it most of time. The more he wears it the more use to it, he'll get. Hopefully, in time we will see alot of improvement in his left side movement. Well, I have to get going now. You got him from here?

****

Jing-Mei: See you tomorrow. By the way, are you doing anything this weekend?

****

Larry: I'll have to check my schedule. Why?

****

Jing-Mei: It's Rusty's birthday and we're going to have a little party for him.

****

Larry: I'll try my best to make it.

Jing-Mei pushed Dave into the house and up to the dinner table. She removed the immobilizer while Mrs. Peterson brought him his dinner. Dave let out a big sigh as the strap was undone.

****

Jing-Mei: Was that too tight on you?

****

Dave: Hhhate it.

****

Jing-Mei: I know but it's all part of getting you better.

The family sat down for dinner. Half way through the meal, the doorbell rang. Jing-Mei answered it, then walked back into the dining room with Melanie. Mrs. Peterson helped clean Dave up, although he fought her on it.

****

Dave: Mmyself do. Nnnot baby.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Alright sir. As you wish.

She handed him a damp washcloth and he started smacking it on his face getting small spurts of water everywhere. When he was done, he saw out of the corner of his eye, Jing-Mei coming with his immobilizer again. He started to whine.

****

Jing-Mei: Now Dave, we've been through this already.

It took all three ladies to steady Dave long enough to get the device on him. But once on, he realized he was left helpless and at their mercy. The family retreated to the living room and gave Dave and Melanie their privacy. She put down a recorder and some audio tapes. Then she laid a book out in front of Dave, and had him start reading it.

Every so often, Rusty stuck his head in the door and watched.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, I told you not to go in there. Stay in here with us.

Rusty moved back to the couch and continued to watch tv.

****

Rusty: What papa and Melny doing in there?

****

Jing-Mei: It's Melanie and she's helping your papa with his reading skills.

****

Rusty: She's teaching papa how to read? I could do that.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm afraid it's not that simple, Rusty.

Rusty started to sulk. Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson started to notice.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'm sure you can help your papa though.

Rusty began to smile.

****

Rusty: Yeah, cause I'm gonna be eight years old and I know all kinds of words.

The phone rings and Jing-Mei gets up to answer it.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yeah, I bet you do. But you are only going to teach your daddy the good words. The other ones I think he knows or will learn somewhere else. So, what do you want for your birthday?

****

Jing-Mei_(into the phone)_**:** Malucci residence.

****

Carter: Deb, we have the results of your tests.

To be continued. Please read and review.****


	22. Test Results

****

Showdown

__

Part 22

Jing-Mei took a deep breath into the phone.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, what are they?

****

Carter: You had better come down here. I'd rather speak with you privately and in person about these.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, I'll tell Mrs. Peterson that I have an errand to run and she can put the boys to sleep. Dave is busy with his speech therapy so he won't miss me.

Jing-Mei hangs up the phone and walks into the living room. After a few minutes of speaking with Mrs. Peterson, she kisses the boys and says goodbye then heads out the door.

She arrives at the hospital and immediately searches for Carter. Jerry tells her that he's at Doc Magoo's. She leaves and within minutes walks into the diner. She joins Carter at a table.

****

Carter: That was quick.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I need to know. Am I or am I not his mother?

Carter hesitates before speaking

****

Carter: The blood tests came back negative. You are AB. He's O.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh.

****

Carter: The DNA tests show at a 99.99% you are his mother.

Jing-Mei's face shined. She gave Carter a full face, teethy grin.

****

Carter: Don't be so smug. Alright, you were right and I was wrong. We still need the M.E. report to positively identify the parents.

****

Jing-Mei: So, now what happens?

****

Carter: I haven't given the results to Ms. Glasgow yet. I guess it will be up to her once she is informed.

Jing-Mei and Carter continue to talk until Carter's beeper goes off. He excuses himself and heads back to the ER as Jing-Mei goes home. Carter agrees to call Jing-Mei the next day before he gives the news to Ms. Glasgow. She insists on being there when the Dept. of Child Welfare learns the truth.

When Jing-Mei arrives home, she tiptoes into the boys bedroom and kisses them one more time. While in the doorway of Rusty's room, she starts to daydream until she is startled awake by Mrs. Peterson.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sorry dear, I didn't mean to scare you. You weren't gone long. Is everything alright?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, everything is great. At least, I hope it will be. What are you still doing awake?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Couldn't sleep. My mind is on tomorrow. Both Dr. Dave and I are going to have what I hope to be our final exams before the transplant.

****

Jing-Mei: Nervous?

****

Mrs. Peterson: A little.

****

Jing-Mei: You aren't having second thoughts about this, are you?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Of course not. I said I'd do it and I will. I'm just a bit apprehensive.

****

Jing-Mei: Who wouldn't be. What you're doing means more to us than you will ever know, more than we can tell you. But, if you want to back out or have more time to think about it, then we understand.

****

Mrs. Peterson: My mind is set. I'm going to do it.

****

Jing-Mei: Great. Well, goodnight.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Goodnight, dear.

As both ladies head to their bedrooms, Jing-Mei stops in her tracks. She turns around and faces Mrs. Peterson.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, do you feel up to some late-night coffee?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sure, but I think I'll make mine tea. I can't sleep as it is.

The ladies go into the kitchen and fix the tea and coffee. They sit down at the table and stare at one another until the silence is finally broken.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What's wrong, dear? You look upset.

****

Jing-Mei: It shows that much?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, when I found you in a daze outside Rusty's room, I knew you had something on your mind and now it's obvious you need to talk.

****

Jing-Mei: I do. But, I'm not really upset. More along the lines of anxious.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Go on.

****

Jing-Mei: There's something about me that you don't know. About three years ago, I had a baby boy.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You and Dr. Dave have another child?

****

Jing-Mei: No, this was before Dave and I started going out together. He's by another man---a black man.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Does Dr. Dave know?

****

Jing-Mei: He did before his attack, but now I'm not sure what he remembers. Anyway, because of the child's ethnic background and who is father is---or should I say what color his father is---my family would never except the baby and both of us would be shunned by the rest of my family. Now, I don't care about myself but I couldn't do that to the little baby so as painful as it was, shortly after his birth, I put him up for adoption.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I don't mean to speak bad of your family but how on earth could they make you do that. What difference does it make what color the baby is? He is still their blood relation.

****

Jing-Mei: It makes a huge difference. My family is very Chinese orthodox, so to speak. They come from the old world and old traditions that believe that Asians should only be with Asians and there's simply no place for a biracial baby. They still, til this day, don't except Antonio because his father is Italian. My mother is trying to put that aside and see Antonio but it still bothers her and I don't want that hatred or anger coming out in front of my children. I'd rather she have no contact with us then to try and turn my children against me.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, I really don't see what her problem is. If Grant was lucky enough to find a woman to care for, no matter her race or nationality, I would be thrilled. I would have absolutely loved to have grandchildren, no matter what. I guess that's why I'm so close to your boys, even if they aren't blood related. _(pause)_ Something must have happened if you're telling me this now?

****

Jing-Mei: It did. Yesterday, while Dave was up with his orthopedist, I was down in the ER when they bought in a bunch of victims from a gas explosion, including a small boy. I was taken care of him while the doctors worked on his parents. He only had minor injuries. Both his parents died...

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh dear, the poor thing. And let me guess, he reminds you of the child you gave up.

****

Jing-Mei: Close. He IS the child I gave up.

Mrs. Peterson almost choked on the remainder of her tea.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Your son...are you positive?

Jing-Mei grins and nods putting her coffee cup down on the table.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Carter ran the appropriate tests and we just got back the results. That's where I ran off to tonight. That was definitely my Michael.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Where's the boy at now?

****

Jing-Mei: The welfare officer, Ms. Glasgow, put him into foster care until we got the results back.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Now that you know for sure, what happens?

****

Jing-Mei: I've been thinking about that...alot since I found out the truth.

****

Mrs. Peterson: And?

****

Jing-Mei: And, remember how I told you that Antonio would be going into a big boy bed before the new baby arrives. Well, I thought that instead of putting one extra bed in Rusty's room, I can put two in, maybe bunk beds for Rusty on top, for sure and either Michael or Antonio on the bottom and give Rusty's bed to the other boy.

****

Mrs. Peterson: So, you are definitely going to bring him home?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, definitely. I don't see there being a problem with it. I am after all the boy's natural mother. Who better for him to live with? Does that upset you? I mean you have enough to do with two growing boys already and a third baby on the way.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Absolutely not. The more children the better. I'm just thinking about how you're family would feel.

****

Jing-Mei: The hell with my family. They already don't want anything to do with us as it is. I have a second chance to be a mother to my first born and I'm not going to ruin it again. Do you have any idea how difficult a decision it was to give him up in the first place?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I can imagine. The day the doctors told us that Grant was gone...

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so callous. Of course, you know how it feels to lose a child.

****

Mrs. Peterson: It's alright, dear. You never want to out live your child. That's got to be the worst feeling for a parent, but I imagine that having one out in the world and not being able to see or speak with him everyday, or know where he is or how he is, is just as tough. What about Dr. Dave?

****

Jing-Mei: He's already met Michael but he doesn't have a clue about his identity. He's crazy about the kid. He put up such a fuss when we tried to remove the boy from his arms and Michael was just as upset. They've bonded.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's great news, but you don't seem to be very happy about it.

****

Jing-Mei: I am. I'm thrilled that they hit it off so well. I can't help but wonder though. If Michael does come to live with us, what will happen to Rusty and Antonio if Dave dotes on Michael. He hasn't even began the real father-son bonding that he should have with his own flesh and blood.

****

Mrs. Peterson_(yawning)_**:** I guess we are going to have to work harder on that aspect before the boy gets here.

****

Jing-Mei: We may have some time anyway. They still have to get a positive ID on the parents and then put the issue in front of the D.C.W. _(pause)_ I've kept you up long enough. Let's get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow or should I say today.

The ladies clean up the kitchen and head off to bed only to be up in a few hours and back off to the hospital once again.

At the hospital, the Maluccis split up from Mrs. Peterson. She went for her checkup and Dave to his. They drop Antonio off at daycare, first. Then head to the cardiology floor. He was placed in a room, and helped up on an exam table by Jing-Mei to wait for Dr. Casin to enter and start his examination. Jing-Mei prepped Dave for his physical starting by removing his shirt. As she took the shirt off him, she couldn't resist running her fingers over the many muscles that were bulging out. Unfortunately, she could barely move an inch or so without hitting a scar as well. She cringed everytime she did. Dave noticed how uncomfortable she was and took her fingers into his mouth and preceded to suck on them as he gently ran his good hand through her long black hair. They smiled at each other and didn't realize that they were no longer alone in the room.

****

Carter: Uh, ummmm....Sorry, if we are interrupting.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, uh...you're not.

She pulled her hand from Dave's mouth but he wouldn't let it go and continued to suck her fingers. She gave him a playful tap on his shoulder.

****

Jing-Mei: That's enough Dave.

Dave finally let go.

****

Dave: Dddo aagain home.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, that and a lot more. Now, just sit quietly and wait for Dr. Casin. I have to talk with Carter and these other people.

Jing-Mei, Carter and company walked outside the door of the exam room.

****

Jing-Mei: Well John, did you tell Adele and Ms. Glasgow the results of the tests?

****

Carter: Yes, they know.

****

Jing-Mei: So, what happens now?

****

Adele: What would you like to happen?

****

Jing-Mei: Isn't it obvious? I want my son back.

Ms. Glasgow and Adele exchange a concerned glance when Jing-Mei hears a scream coming from the other room.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god, that was Dave. Excuse me.

Jing-Mei headed back into the exam room to see Dave lying on the table and Dr. Casin standing over him.

****

Jing-Mei: What happened? What's wrong, Dave?

****

Dr. Casin: It's nothing. I forgot to warm my stethoscope before I used it on him. Didn't mean to worry you.

Jing-Mei gently taps Dave's hand and reassures him he's going to be okay. Then she returns to the hallway and to the others.

****

Carter: Is everything okay in there?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, Dave's fine. He's just got real sensitive skin.

****

Carter: Huh?

****

Jing-Mei: Never mind. I'll explain later. So, you didn't answer me. Do I get my baby back?

There's a long silence with only glances being exchanged.

****

Jing-Mei: Come on, now. You aren't gonna tell me I can't have my son.

****

Adele: The thing is, Dr. Chen. You did sign away your parental rights. So, just handing the child back over to you isn't that easy.

****

Carter: It shouldn't be that hard. After all, she is the boy's natural mother.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Dr. Chen, I'm going to ask you a personal question that may seem a little weird but it has alot to do with my decision.

****

Jing-Mei: Ask away. I'll answer anything if I can.

Dr. Casin walks out of the exam room.

****

Dr. Casin: Sorry, to interrupt you. But, we have a small problem with your husband.

Jing-Mei panics. Her hands start trembling and a tear forms in her eye.

****

Jing-Mei: Wwhat iis it?

****

Dr. Casin: Relax, it's not that serious. I've set up an appointment for Dave down in MRI but he won't go alone. He insists you go with him.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, get him ready and I'll be right there. I guess we can have this discussion later. Dave needs me now.

Before anyone could say another word, Dave was wheeled out on a gurney and he reached up to grab his wife's hand. Jing-Mei leaned over him and he smiled at her.

****

Dave: Ccchin, cccome.

****

Jing-Mei: That's it. Chin's here and I'm not going anywhere.

The Maluccis headed down to the MRI as Carter and the two ladies stayed behind.

****

Ms. Glasgow: I guess I'll have to wait to ask her what I wanted to.

****

Carter: I'm pretty close with her. Maybe, I could answer the question.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Maybe. I know it's no secret that I was a little uncomfortable inside the exam room just a few minutes with Dr. Chen's husband.

****

Carter: Dave can make anyone feel that way.

****

Adele: Ms. Glasgow, what did Dr. Malucci do to make you uncomfortable. He didn't say anything that would upset you.

****

Ms. Glasgow: He didn't do or say anything...it was_(pause)_ this is a little embarrassing to say...it was how he looked. All those scars all over him.

Neither Adele or Carter said anything.

****

Ms. Glasgow: He looks like he had more than his fair share of fights---street fights. Is he in some sort of gang?

****

Carter: No. Dave, he's just had a lot of surgeries throughout his entire life. He's been hurt alot.

****

Ms. Glasgow: I can see that. What happened to him?

****

Carter: I won't go into the details but about two years ago, he was attacked and viciously beaten.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Beaten, like in his head?

****

Carter: Yeah, there was severe head and brain injuries that left some permanent damage.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Is that why he acts the way he does, because he's permanently brain damaged?

****

Carter: I don't understand. Acts the way he does?

****

Ms. Glasgow: Like a child instead of a grown man.

****

Carter: That's just Dave's way. He acted like a kid even before his attack. He never had much of a childhood with that crazy father of his.

****

Ms. Glasgow: I see. Look, I have something I need to take care of. Tell Dr. Chen that I'll be back shortly to speak with her.

Both Ms. Glasgow and Adele leave as Carter heads down to the ER.

Later that afternoon, Mrs. Peterson enters a hospital room and sees Jing-Mei sitting by Dave's bedside. Dave is asleep and she's holding his hand and stroking his head. Jing-Mei waves her over.

****

Mrs. Peterson: It's a good thing I remembered your beeper number or I never would have found you in here. When you called me back and told me that Dr. Dave was in a hospital room instead of an exam room, my heart stopped beating for a moment. Is everything alright?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, as far as we can tell. He just had a MRI done and they had to sedate him to do it...his claustrophobia and all. He's still feeling the affects so he'll probably sleep for awhile. How did everything go with you?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Great. Both Dr. Kirkland and Dr. Abbott say that I am as healthy as a horse and feel that I am more than capable both physically and mentally of doing the transplant.

****

Jing-Mei: Terrific.

Carter, Adele and Ms. Glasgow enter the room. Both Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson approach them.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry, we didn't get a chance to finish our earlier conversation. Oh, Ms. Glasgow this is my boys' nanny...Mrs. Peterson. Mrs. Peterson, this is the lady from Child Welfare that I told you about. So, have you decided the fate of my little boy.

****

Carter: We were talking a bit on the way up and I think you're going to be happy with the answer.

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson smiled.

****

Ms. Glasgow: It's highly unusual but I think we should be able to reinstate your parental rights over the boy...

****

Jing-Mei: I can have Michael. When can I bring him home?

****

Ms. Glasgow: Not so fast...

****

Jing-Mei: Right. He still has to be told about his other parents' deaths. I know this isn't going to happen overnight. Just tell me when I can have him back...

****

Ms. Glasgow: There is one problem.

****

Adele: Wait. You didn't mention a potential problem in the elevator.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Whatever it is, I'm sure we can fix it.

****

Carter: You said reinstating Jing-Mei's rights was easy, just a little paperwork and red tape.

****

Ms. Glasgow: And I meant it. I have every intention of starting on that paperwork immediately, but...

****

Jing-Mei: But, what. What else do I have to do, just tell me.

****

Ms. Glasgow: It's not you, dear. And don't take this the wrong way, it's your husband.

Everyone looks at each other and then at a sleeping Dave then back at Ms. Glasgow.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave? What about him?

****

Ms. Glasgow: With a little help from one of my connections, I was able to pull your husband's file and I learned a great deal about him.

****

Jing-Mei: Like what?

****

Ms. Glasgow: Like all those horrible scars on his body did not just come from his attack two years ago. They were mostly inflicted by his father. Through his files from his psychiatric sessions with Dr. Legaspi, I learned that there is a history of abuse in the boy's past: physical, emotional, mental, verbal and yes even sexual. So, taken that into account, I can't with all good conscience allow that little boy to be placed in a home such as that.

****

Jing-Mei: What happened in Dave's past is just that---IN THE PAST.

****

Ms. Glasgow: The past has a habit of repeating itself and so does abuse.

****

Adele: So Ms. Glasgow, what are you saying?

****

Ms. Glasgow: It's simple. If you want custody of your son back, then GET RID OF YOUR HUSBAND!!!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	23. Tei

**Showdown**

__

Part 23

Jing-Mei, Mrs. Peterson and Carter's mouths dropped open. All stood stunned until Jing-Mei shook her head.

****

Jing-Mei: Did I hear you right? You want me to divorce Dave?

****

Ms. Glasgow: It's the only way I will consider even recommending that your parental rights be reinstated.

****

Jing-Mei: What the hell kind of ultimatum is that? Get back my son and leave my husband.

****

Adele: Wait Ms. Glasgow, it's been my experience that the department is less likely to give a child to a single parent than to a married couple.

****

Ms. Glasgow: In most cases, that's true. But when we feel that the child's well being may be jeopardized we make exceptions.

****

Carter: I'm stupid but how will the child be jeopardized if he goes to live with his real mother and her family?

****

Ms. Peterson: He'll have a ready made family--- a mother, two brothers, and a father.

****

Ms. Glasgow: The latter part is the problem.

****

Carter: Meaning?

****

Jing-Mei: Meaning she thinks Dave will be a bad influence on him. Well, I'm sorry Ms. Glasgow, I can't make that decision. I can't choose between my son and husband. I love both of them and they both need me.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Any mother would choose her son over her husband after all, you can always find another husband but this is your child. I thought the choice would be easy.

****

Jing-Mei: It's not. I can't just up and leave Dave and my other children. What kind of mother do you think I am?

Dave starts to groan. Jing-Mei walks over to him. She runs her hand down the side of his face.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, sweetheart, how do you feel?

****

Dave: Ttired.

****

Jing-Mei: I know. We'll be able to leave as soon as we speak with your doctor. You'll be able to rest in your own bed at home.

Dave smiles as he and Jing-Mei playfully flirt with each other.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Yeah, your own bed where you can make more babies you can't take care of.

Dave looks at her confused. Jing-Mei gives the hostile woman a demeaning look.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Do you think I can talk with him?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't know if he's up to it. I have to ask him.

Jing-Mei strokes Dave's head as he yawns.

****

Jing-Mei: Baby, this is Ms. Glasgow and she just would like to ask you a few questions. Do you feel up to answering them?

After a few minutes, Dave nods.

****

Ms. Glasgow: I think we should do this alone.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm staying right here.

Jing-Mei and Dave held hands, against Ms. Glasgow's wishes she agreed to let Jing-Mei stay.

****

Ms. Glasgow: I suppose it will be alright.

She walks over to Dave and bends down close to his ear.

****

Ms. Glasgow_(speaking slowly)_**: **HELLO, DR. MALUCCI! HOW DO YOU FEEL?

Dave immediately grabs his ears and starts to pull away. Jing-Mei tries to calm him down only to find his whole body shaking and a look of total fear on his face.

****

Jing-Mei: STOP IT! You're hurting his ears and scaring him. You don't have to shout at him.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Just wanted to make sure he heard me.

****

Carter: He's not deaf. There's nothing wrong with his ears. There's no need to yell.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Sorry.

Jing-Mei managed to settle Dave down so Ms. Glasgow could continue their conversation.

****

Ms. Glasgow_(speaking slowly)_**:** How...do...you...feel...

****

Jing-Mei: He's not retarded either. You can talk normally. Dave will follow along.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Very well. Dr. Malucci, how do you feel about your sons?

Dave shrugs**.**

Jing-Mei: You have to be more specific when you talk with Dave. If you have a question just ask him, don't dance around what you want him to answer. I think she means, Dave. How do you get along with the boys---Rusty and Antonio? .

****

Dave: Llike them. Mmy ffriends. Ppuppies ttoo.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Only like them. Don't love them.

Dave looks at Jing-Mei confused.

****

Jing-Mei: What Ms. Glasgow is trying to find out, Dave is if the boys hold a special place in your heart. In other words, would you give your life for them if you had to. You know---love them. We talked about that before.

Dave thought about it and then nodded his head.

****

Dave: Lllittle oones...llove tthem Iii do.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Really. Maybe, you love them too much. Dr. Malucci, have you ever touched the boys in a way you shouldn't have.

Jing-Mei turns beat red and jumps up from her seated position furiously.

****

Jing-Mei: That's it! Question and answer time is over! How dare you accuse my husband of ...molesting his children. It's true Dave went through that himself, but he would NEVER, NEVER do that to his little boys. Dave loves children. To even suggest that he would violate one that way, is disgusting.

****

Ms. Glasgow: I had to ask.

****

Jing-Mei: If I had any idea you were going to be that callous...that insensitive I never would have agreed to let you speak with him. Well, I'm not making that mistake again. If you want to talk to him again, you'll have to do it with our lawyer present.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Lawyers aren't necessary...unless you have something to hide.

****

Jing-Mei: Get out, now. This interview is over. Now leave.

****

Ms. Glasgow: For now, but I'll be back.

****

Jing-Mei: We'll be waiting with our lawyers.

****

Ms. Glasgow: I should warn you that if you try to get your son, you'll lose as long as you insist on staying with that...._(pointing at Dave)_ freak.

****

Jing-Mei: I have been a lady up to this point and I'm going to do something I have never done before and that is to literately throw you out of my husband's room if you don't leave on your own.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Hmm. I see it's not only your husband we have to worry about with the children, it's you too.

Jing-Mei charges after her but Carter holds her back and Adele escorts Ms. Glasgow out of the room. Carter holds Jing-Mei, who's shaken and understandably upset. Both Ms. Peterson and Carter comfort her.

****

Carter: Calm down, Jing-Mei. It'll be alright.

****

Jing-Mei: How can she say those things. I never met someone that hateful before and the scary part is they let her work around children and she's worried about Dave and me. That's the pot calling the kettle black.

****

Dave: Ccchin ccrying.

Jing-Mei turns to Dave, who is equally upset. She runs her hand across his head.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm okay, sweetheart. Don't worry about me. I'll take care of everything.

The door opens and Dr. Casin walks in.

****

Dr. Casin: How are we doing in here?

****

Jing-Mei_(wiping the tears from her eyes and face)_**: **Fine. Do you have the results of his tests?

****

Dr. Casin: All business, that's what I like. Well, the MRI shows that the heart muscle is extremely weakened...no surprise there, but not as weak as before. The new medication we put him on seems to be helping.

****

Jing-Mei: He looks like he's getting stronger. He's able to do his therapy.

****

Dr. Casin: He's not over doing it, is he?

****

Jing-Mei: Definitely not. What about the transplant?

****

Dr. Casin: In my professional opinion, Dave is not a candidate I would recommend for the surgery, but on the other hand, he'll die without it so I guess the decision is up to him.

****

Jing-Mei: There is no right choice either way he could die. I mean without the new kidney, his body won't survive much longer even with the dialysis but if he undergoes the operation, his heart could give out. It's a no win situation.

****

Carter: If Dave does have the transplant, he could survive. Without it he's as good as dead. What do you think?

****

Jing-Mei: Even a small chance at life is better than no chance. We've been wanting this for a long time. Alright, we'll have the transplant.

****

Dr. Casin: I've spoken with Dr. Kirkland and he's agreed to do it but only if Dave agrees to it. It has to be his decision---on his own, not forced. So, maybe we should ask him first.

They turn to Dave who's kept himself entertained with the bed. He's smiling as he goes up and down in it. Jing-Mei removes the remote from his hand.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, baby. We have to ask you another question, okay?

Dave nods as he looks around the room.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Casin wants to make sure that you still want to have your transplant.

****

Dave: Nnnew kkidney. Nno mmachine.

****

Jing-Mei: That's right, baby.

Dave nods his head.

****

Dave: Yyeah, ssure. Ooperate again.

****

Dr. Casin: Alright then. Well, Dr. Kirkland and I discussed this before I came up and he said that if Dave agreed to the surgery, he would set it up for this weekend.

****

Jing-Mei: Um, that's not a good time for us. See, it's Rusty's birthday this Sunday and we want the family together. We could do it anytime after that.

****

Dr. Casin: I'll speak with Dr. Kirkland and have him call you. You can work it out yourselves.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, Dr. Casin.

Dr. Casin left. Jing-Mei and Carter helped Dave into his waiting wheelchair that Mrs. Peterson pushed over to him.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, let's go pick Antonio up from daycare and go home.

Jing-Mei drops Mrs. Peterson, Dave and Antonio off at home. She goes into the house, makes a phone call and then leaves again. She heads to the Phillips Center for Children and meets with Adele, the social worker from County. Adele has arranged for her to see her son.

She takes Jing-Mei into the room where the boy is. He's asleep on a small cot in a room with many other cots. Jing-Mei tiptoes over to him, being careful not to startle him. She sees his face is soaked.

****

Jing-Mei: Is he alright? His face is red and it looks as though he's been crying.

****

Adele: Yes. I've been in touch with Danielle Adamson, who runs the place and she said he's been screaming for his parents ever since he arrived. Looks like he finally just cried himself to sleep.

****

Jing-Mei: Poor little guy. All he knows is that he's been brought here by a bunch of strangers and his parents are nowhere in sight.

****

Adele: I made sure he wasn't told about his folks. You said you wanted to be the one to tell him and I figured it was your right.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you.

Jing-Mei gently shook the boy to wake him up.

****

Jing-Mei: Michael, Michael baby, please wake up.

****

Adele: Tei.

****

Jing-Mei: Excuse me?

****

Adele: Tei. That's the name his parents gave him. Tei Michael Janssen.

Jing-Mei continued to gently nudge the boy until he stirred.

****

Tei: Mama?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, baby. It's me.

Tei shot up in bed, rubbed his sleepy eyes and smiled only to start crying when he realized it wasn't his mama.

****

Tei_(crying)_**:** Mama! I want my mama!

Jing-Mei pulled the upset little boy into her arms and looked up at Adele.

****

Jing-Mei: Could you give us a moment?

Adele nodded and started for the door.

****

Adele: I'll be just in the hall if you need me.

Once alone, Jing-Mei held Tei until he calmed down. She pulled away from him and looked into his deep, dark, sad eyes.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you remember me, Tei?

Tei continued to shake as he thought. It took a few minutes but it came to him.

****

Tei: Nice lady from hopital.

****

Jing-Mei: That's right. Listen, I have to tell you something that's not going to be easy and if you want to cry and scream, you go right ahead because no one will blame you.

****

Tei: When mama and daddy coming? I want my mommy and daddy.

****

Jing-Mei: I know you do. Sweetheart, how much do you know about heaven?

Jing-Mei went on to explain to the three-year old about his parents' deaths and he did exactly what was expected of him. He screamed to the top of his lungs. He screamed so loud that Adele and several other staff members ran in. Jing-Mei reassured them that everything was alright. They were again left alone and Jing-Mei sat and held the grieving little boy for over an hour.

****

Tei: Why couldn't I go to heaven with mommy and daddy?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm glad that you didn't and I really don't think your mommy and daddy would want you there with them now.

****

Tei: They love me.

****

Jing-Mei: More that anything, I'm sure. That's why they would be so glad to know that you are fine and healthy. You're their little boy and you still have so much to do here, with us.

****

Tei: Wanna go home. Hate it here.

****

Jing-Mei: I know but there are alot of other children around for you to play with.

Angry, Tei jumps up off the bed and walks a few steps away from Jing-Mei.

****

Tei: Don't care. Wanna go home!!

****

Jing-Mei: You will. Well, not your home but I'm sure a nice family will meet you and want to bring you home with them and then you will be their little boy.

Tei started to shake again as he cried. Jing-Mei ran over to him and put her arms around him.

****

Tei: I wanna go with mommy and daddy, back home.

****

Jing-Mei: I know you do sweetheart, but that's not possible. Your parents are gone and nothing we do can bring them back and it hurts.

****

Tei: What about you? I can be your little boy.

Jing-Mei stood stunned by the little boy's statement. A smile grew on her face.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I already have two little boys...

****

Tei_(sighing)_**:**Oh.

****

Jing-Mei: But, would you like to come live with me, if I could work it out?

Tei turned around and nodded at Jing-Mei.

****

Tei: Yes, please.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll see what I can do.

Tei started to play with Jing-Mei's long, black hair.

****

Jing-Mei: You like my hair, do you?

****

Tei: Like mama's. You look like mama.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I know. But I assure you my husband doesn't look like your daddy.

****

Tei: Huh?

****

Jing-Mei: You'll see for yourself, I hope.

Adele re-entered the room.

****

Adele: Sorry, to interrupt but it's time for dinner.

Tei looked back at Jing-Mei and she urged him to go with Adele.

****

Tei: I'm going home with her.

Adele gave a stunned look to Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Tei, I said I will see what I can do but for now you go have your dinner.

Tei started to cry.

****

Tei: You don't want me! You leaving and never coming back!

****

Jing-Mei: That's not true. I love you and I do want you to come live with me more than anything but it's going to take a little time. I'm going to do everything I can to bring you home with me. Please trust me.

****

Tei: You come back, promise.

****

Jing-Mei: I promise. Here you go.

Jing-Mei took off a gold bracelet she wore around her wrist and handed it to Tei.

****

Jing-Mei: That's worth a lot of money, so you keep it and if I don't come back for you, it will be yours forever, okay.

Tei took the bracelet from Jing-Mei, hugged her and then regretfully went with Adele. As they walked out of the room, Adele looked back over her shoulder and saw Jing-Mei's tear-stained face and shaken body then saw her mouth something to Tei.

****

Jing-Mei_(mouthing)_**:** I do love you, my son.

When Adele settled Tei down in the cafeteria with the other children, she came back up to the room where Jing-Mei was still sitting on the end of the bed.

****

Jing-Mei: Is he okay? He's not still upset, is he?

****

Adele: A little. That was a nice gesture you did with the bracelet.

****

Jing-Mei: I figured if I didn't get him back at least he would have something from me, his real mama, that he could hold on to for the rest of his life.

****

Adele: Yeah, Um...I don't think I would have done that.

****

Jing-Mei: Done what?

****

Adele: Raised his hopes about coming home with you. You heard what Ms. Glasgow said.

****

Jing-Mei: And you agree with her...about Dave.

****

Adele: Not at all. Please don't misunderstand. I think you and Dave will be wonderful parents for Tei and I can't think of a better place to live than with his natural mother and her family, but I'm afraid it's not up to me.

****

Jing-Mei: The hell with Ms. Glasgow. I'll do whatever it takes to get my son back, short of divorcing Dave. There must be a way for us all to be a family, a way for us to prove that Dave is a good, caring, gentle man and not the monster that Ms. Glasgow has him made out to be.

****

Adele: There is but it may involve the courts.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't care. If that's what it takes, we'll do it. If it does come down to that, I'm going to need some character witnesses. I don't think I'll have a problem at the hospital finding them, at least ones that would vouch for me... but Dave, that's another problem.

****

Adele: You can count on me. I will put in a good word for you and Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you. Now, I have a favor to ask you. Sunday, we are having a party and I would like Tei to come. Is that possible?

****

Adele: I'll see what I can do.

****

Jing-Mei: Good. It's my oldest boy, Rusty's eighth birthday and it would be nice if his new little brother, uh...I'm sorry possibly new little brother will be there...

Jing-Mei started to turn white as a ghost, Adele noticed.

****

Adele: What's wrong, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: Did you say it was dinnertime?

****

Adele: Yes, the children eat promptly at 4:00 every night. This way there's time for a nighttime snack before they go to bed. Why?

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god, I've got to go.

****

Adele: Is something wrong?

****

Jing-Mei: Just have to pick my son up from school.

Jing-Mei ran out of the building, into her car and drove to Rusty's school. She pulled out her cell phone to call ahead and let the teachers know she was on her way, only to find the battery dead. When she arrived, it was deserted. She got out of the car and started pulling on doors but all were locked. She ran around for awhile shouting his name. Panicked, she jumped back into the car and headed for home.

Back home, she ran into the house to find her family at the dinner table. Her entire family, including Rusty. She ran over and grabbed Rusty into a hug. Tears of relief ran down her face.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh Rusty, baby, I am so sorry. I was so involved in what I was doing that I totally forgot. I didn't mean it and it will never happen again.

Rusty angrily pulled away from her and turned his back on his Mama Jing.

****

Rusty: I was scared, Mama Jing. I thought bad men were coming for me. I was so scared.

****

Jing-Mei: I know but you have my word that I won't ever forget you again. I mean how could I possibly...you're my biggest boy who's turning eight on Sunday, right.

****

Rusty: I'm going to have a big party, too.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, you are and I may have one more guest coming to your party, if you don't mind.

****

Rusty: More guests...more presents for Rusty.

****

Jing-Mei: I can see where your priorities lie. By the way, how did you get home?

****

Mrs. Peterson: They called from the school and I went to pick him up.

****

Jing-Mei: You managed to get Antonio and Dave into the car by yourself?

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, there wasn't time. I heard Rusty crying in the background on the phone and I knew I had to pick him up right away so I went alone and left Antonio here with Dave. He is his father and I was only going to be gone for a few minutes. I thought it would be alright. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?

****

Jing-Mei: No, you did exactly what you were suppose to and your absolutely right. Dave is his father and tonight he's going to start acting like it.

After dinner, the family was in the living room relaxing when Antonio started to cry. Mrs. Peterson picked him up.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Excuse me, while I change him.

****

Jing-Mei: Wait, Mrs. Peterson. Have a seat and give me the baby. Come on Dave, it's time to be a daddy.

Mrs. Peterson shrugged and handed the baby to Dave. He refused to take him.

****

Jing-Mei: Put the baby on his lap.

Mrs. Peterson sat Antonio on Dave's lap and then positioned Dave's arm around Antonio so he didn't fall as Jing-Mei pushed Dave's chair. She took the both of them into the bathroom. She took Antonio, still crying, from Dave and put him up on the changing table. She started the water running in the tub. Dave looked at her confused.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't give me that look. Tonight, you are going to give your son a bath and learn how to change his diaper.

****

Dave: CCCAN'T!!

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, yes you can. And you will. You have to start showing some responsibility as a daddy and take care of your children if we are going to have a chance of bringing Tei home.

Jing-Mei took Dave through the steps of bathing the baby and by the time they were done, both of them needed a bath.

****

Dave: Iii'm ssoaked aand ddirty. Nnneed bbath ttoo.

****

Jing-Mei: We will have our baths later.

A smile appeared on Dave's face.

****

Dave: Tttogether. Yyou and Dddavey.

Jing-Mei grinned back at him.

****

Jing-Mei: If you'd like. You pervert.

Next, came the diaper changing lesson. Jing-Mei laid a giggling Antonio on the changing table and got a fresh diaper.

****

Jing-Mei: Okay Dave, pay attention. We keep the new diapers under here. Now you lay it out on the table this side up. These are alot easier to do these days compared to when you had to use safety pins so it should be easier for you to grasp. Alright, make sure the diaper is free of wrinkles. We don't want it to ride up and give him a rash. Now, he gets his bottom powdered.

****

Dave: Davey ggets hhhis bbottom ppowdered, ttoo.

****

Jing-Mei: Later Dave. Back to the baby. Now, with boys you want to remember to diaper them quickly otherwise...

Before she could finish, a stream of yellow water came from Antonio and hit Dave square in the face.

****

Jing-Mei: ...that will happen.

****

Dave: EWWWW!! Not ffunny.

****

Jing-Mei_(laughing)_**: **I'm sorry. You're right. It's not. He's gotten me several times before. You'll definitely need a bath now.

Following Jing-Mei's step-by step instructions, Dave secured the Velcro tabs on the diaper.

****

Dave: Ddid good?

****

Jing-Mei: You did great. Next time, you're going to do it all by yourself.

****

Dave: Uuh oh.

****

Jing-Mei: You'll do fine. Don't worry. Alright, time to finish him off. Take his toothbrush and put some paste on it. Gently scrub his little teeth, massaging the gums.

After Dave successfully brushed Antonio's teeth, came the last step. Jing-Mei carried Antonio down to his room and placed him in his crib. She started his mobile and took out his favorite book and handed it to Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, read it to him now.

Dave just sat and stared at Jing-Mei and the book and then dropped his head in shame.

****

Jing-Mei: What's wrong, now?

****

Dave: Cccan't rrread ggood.

Jing-Mei realized her error and bent down to Dave's level.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sorry Dave. I forgot. You will read again. I guarantee it. _(pause)_ Well, why don't you sing to him. You can do that.

****

Dave: _Rock-bye-baby...in a treetop...wind blows...cradle rock..._

Jing-Mei tiptoed out of the room and let father and son be. She went back to the bathroom and cleaned up the mess. She then washed out the tub and starting filling it again for her and Dave's baths. Once the tub was filled with hot water, she headed back to Antonio's room. She ran into Mrs. Peterson and Rusty. Rusty held his arms out to her.

****

Rusty: Kiss goodnight.

****

Jing-Mei: You bet. You're still not mad at me because I forgot you today.

****

Rusty: Of course not. You make it up to me on Sunday.

****

Jing-Mei: I sure will.

Dave rolled out of Antonio's room, shutting the door behind him. Rusty ran over and gave him a goodnight hug. Dave gently hugged Rusty back and even gave him a small peck on his forehead. Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson smiled.

With everyone in bed, Dave and Jing-Mei went into the bathroom to take their long awaited bath. Jing-Mei helped Dave get undressed first and into the tub. She undressed slowly in front of him and then crawled in on top of him. Dave started to laugh.

****

Jing-Mei: What's so funny?

****

Dave: Yyou ffat.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks alot.

****

Dave: Bbut ppretty. Very ppretty.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, well that's more like it. You're very pretty too.

****

Dave: Uh hmmm.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry, very handsome. Dave, I was very impressed about how you handled Antonio today. You did so good. I'm very proud of you.

****

Dave: Iii ttry.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes you did. You have to start to do more for the boys. You have to prove that you are the great father that I know you are, if we are ever going to bring Tei home.

****

Dave: Tttei.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, Dave. Tei, the little boy from the hospital. Remember?

****

Dave: Mmy llittle ffriend. Wwe ggot oour mmouths sswabbed ttogether.

****

Jing-Mei: That's right. There's something I need to explain to you.

Jing-Mei told Dave about her relationship with the little boy as the two scrubbed and washed each other.

Every day for the next few days, Jing-Mei would go by the center and visit with Tei. She kept telling him to hold onto her bracelet and make a wish each night and it would come true. By the end of the week, every one at the ER knew about Tei and Jing-Mei's hopes of getting him back.

After coming down from her appointment with her ob-gyn, she confronted the staff.

****

Carter: How did everything go with the doctor?

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Evans gave both of us a clean bill of health. She even offered Dave and I the opportunity to be one of the first couples to see our baby on the hospital's new 4-D ultrasound.

****

Abby: I've seen them. They are great. It gives such a great picture of the baby. You can see the baby's actual face.

****

Kerry: Yeah, you can tell if they are laughing, or crying or sucking their thumbs.

****

Jing-Mei: They can tell everything right down to the definite sex of the baby...

****

Kerry: So are you and Malucci going to do it?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't think so. Dave and I want to be surprised with this one. Granted, that it will help when we start decorating the nursery, but we'll work it out somehow. Listen, I need to talk to you guys. I've spoken with Adele, from child services and she said it may come down to a custody battle for Tei in court. I need your help...

****

Carter: As character witnesses...

****

Jing-Mei: Right. Now, I know how you feel about Dave. I know you think he's a big arrogant jerk, but that's not really who he is. He's a good daddy to Rusty and Antonio. He just has a hard time showing it. But if you could put your feelings aside about Dave for a moment it would mean so much to us. _(pause)_Will you guys do it, if necessary?

The staff looked at one another and then smiled.

****

Luka: Consider it done.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you everyone. We really appreciate it.

****

Kerry: I think you should know that speaking for myself, I wouldn't be just doing it for you but for Dave too. He's really a good guy now that I've seen what, I hope is the real him and not that obnoxious, image that he use to present.

****

Luka: I think we are all impressed with the new Dr. Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: So am I. I told him that last night while we were taking a bath...

****

Kerry: I don't want to hear this...smut.

****

The other staff members standing around: We do. So, Dr. Chen do tell...

****

Haleh: What was it like to take a bath with Dr. Dave... big, strong, gorgeous, well built Dr. Dave...

****

Jing-Mei: Haleh, I had no idea how you felt about my husband...

****

Lydia: Please, it's no secret that Dr. Dave was a hottie...on the outside. If it wasn't for his brash attitude, he would have had more dates with us ladies then he could have handled. Now, that we know that he's just as warm on the inside then...

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry ladies, you are too late. He's spoken for.

****

Yosh: Damn!

The staff turned and stared at a red-faced Yosh.

****

Kerry: Let's put this smut talk aside. Jing-Mei, does Malucci know about Tei?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I explained it to him last night.

****

Luka: And...

****

Jing-Mei: He's thrilled. The idea of having another child...he just loves it.

****

Carter: But what about Ms. Glasgow. You know, she's not going to give you Tei as long as you stay married to Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: That's why it may go to court. No one can tell me who I can stay married to and who I can't. As matter a fact, I have my parents' lawyer stopping by the house on Sunday before the party to ask him some legal advice and to represent us if it comes to down to it. You guys will be coming to Rusty's party, right?

The staff nodded in agreement.

Sunday came and as the family was decorating for the party, Jing-Mei met with Mr. Tran, her parents' lawyer. She explained the situation to him.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you think?

****

Mr. Tran: This is a tough one. I will do some investigating on my own and get back to you and if you need me to represent you, I'd be more than happy to do it.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you. My parents probably are not going to like this, especially my mother...

****

Mr. Tran: They have me on permanent retainer but that doesn't mean I work exclusively for them. You hired me so I'm now your attorney as well and what we do is none of their business.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't want you to have any trouble with them. I know they are good clients of yours...

****

Mr. Tran: Thanks for your concern but I can handle them.

The doorbell rings and Rusty goes to answer it. It's some of his friends from school with presents in their hands that Rusty quickly grabs...

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty! Mind your manners. Invite them in first.

****

Rusty: Sorry. Come in and then give me my presents.

****

Jing-Mei_(sarcastically)_**: **Much better, Rusty. Uh, Mr. Tran would you like to stay for the party.

****

Mr. Tran: Sure, why not. It will be a good chance for me to observe your family and draw my own conclusions.

The guests arrived each bringing a present for the birthday boy. Jing-Mei kept hoping that Adele would arrange for Tei to come, but he never showed. Mrs. Peterson dished out the cake and ice cream after everyone sang, _"Happy Birthday"_ to Rusty, lead by Dave. Dave held Antonio on his lap and fed him cake getting most of it in the baby's mouth. Jing-Mei stood by and marveled at the relationship that Dave was really trying to build with the children.

After cake and ice cream, Rusty started opening his presents. He got some clothes but mostly toys like trucks, video games and action figures. He opened his present from his parents. It was a rather large one and Rusty's eyes sparkled as he ripped the paper off it.

****

Rusty: A sled!

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, we thought you would like that since there's still enough snow on the ground to use it and you won't be able to ride your new bicycle you got for Christmas for awhile.

Rusty ran over to his parents and gave them a hug. As he hugged them, something caught his eye and everyone else noticed it at the same time. The wrapping paper from Rusty's gifts started to move. Finally, the mystery was solved.

****

Dave: Rrazzal.

****

Jing-Mei: What are you doing, Rascal?

****

Rusty: Looking for his presents. It's his birthday, too.

****

Jing-Mei: That's right. We got Rascal for you on your last birthday. Even though he was already several weeks old when you got him.

****

Rusty: Don't care. Still his birthday.

Then there was noise over by the table and everyone turned to see Lucky on the table eating a piece of cake left up there.

****

Jing-Mei: What am I going to do with you guys?

Everyone started to laugh, when there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Peterson answered it. It was Ms. Glasgow with an officer. They walked in and confronted Jing-Mei and Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: What are you doing here? Did you decide to let Tei come to Rusty's party?

****

Ms. Glasgow: Not exactly.

****

Jing-Mei: What's with the cop? Oh, my god. Has something happened to Tei?

****

Ms. Glasgow: Tei's fine....

****

Jing-Mei: What's going on, then?

****

Officer: Dr. Chen, I'm here to take your sons...

****

Jing-Mei_(confused)_**: **Take them where?

****

Officer: Into protective custody.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	24. TAKEN!

**Showdown**

__

Part 24

There was an immediate hush over the entire party. Jing-Mei managed to catch her breath.

****

Jing-Mei: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN---_PROTECTIVE CUSTODY_?!!!! From who?

****

Ms. Glasgow: From you and your so- called "husband".

****

Jing-Mei: You stay out of this. I heard all I want to hear from you at the hospital. I'm talking to the officer. Now, what gives you the right to take my kids away from me?

****

Officer: This court order does. It relinquishes custody of the minor children to the state.

Mr. Tran walks over and grabs the paper from the officer's hand.

****

Mr. Tran: Let me see that.

****

Ms. Glasgow: And you are?

****

Mr. Tran: Mr. Tran, attorney.

****

Ms. Glasgow: That didn't take very long for you to get one of them.

Mr. Tran peruses the paper and as he reads each line carefully, a grim look comes over his face. He gives Jing-Mei a sorrowful look and takes a deep breath.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Well attorney, what do you think?

****

Mr. Tran: Everything seems to be in order.

Ms. Glasgow turns to Jing-Mei with a smug look across her face.

****

Jing-Mei: What are you saying, Mr. Tran?

****

Mr. Tran: I'm saying the court order is legit.

****

Carter: Wait, they can't just come in here and take these kids from their home.

****

Mr. Tran: I'm afraid they can.

****

Mark: Do something!

****

Mr. Tran: Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do at this time.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Well, we don't have all day.

Mr. Tran steps back and runs his hand through his hair and over his face, then gives Jing-Mei the same look as earlier.

****

Mr. Tran: Go ahead, take the children.

Everyone's mouth drops as both the officer and Ms. Glasgow approach the Malucci boys.

****

Ms. Glasgow: That's more like it.

Ms. Glasgow picked Rusty up in her arms and he started to scream.

****

Rusty: LET ME GO!!! MAMA JING, HELP ME!!! LET GO!!

Rusty continued to scream, kick and fight the older lady.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Tough little fellow, aren't you? Well good, you're going to need that where you're going.

The officer approached Dave and attempted to remove Antonio from his lap. Dave quickly wrapped his large arm around the tot.

****

Dave: NNNO!! GGO 'WWAY!! DDON'T TTAKE LLITTLE ONE WWAY FROM ME!!

Dave continued to tighten his grasp on his now hysterical 16 month old. Jing-Mei ran over to the officer, crying uncontrollably.

****

Jing-Mei_(crying)_**: **PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!! NOT TODAY!! IT'S RUSTY'S BIRTHDAY!!

****

Luka: Can't you just let them have this day. Give them a chance to prepare the children.

****

Ms. Glasgow: And a chance to run off with the brats....NEVER.

****

Abby: My god! You're scaring the children! Don't you even care?

****

Ms. Glasgow: I have a job to do and I intend on doing it and if any of you interfere I'll see that you are charged with interfering with the execution of a court order.****

Meanwhile, the officer is still trying to get hold of Antonio from Dave.

****

Officer: Will someone restrain him or I'll be force to handcuff him?!

Regretfully, Larry and Luka grabbed hold of Dave and held him so that he could no longer grip the baby. Once Dave was secured, the officer removed Antonio.

****

Antonio_(crying)_**: **DA...DA.!!! DA..DA!!

Antonio kept his arms stretched out to Dave, who was still restrained and unable to reach back at his crying sons.

****

Dave: DDDDON'T TTTAKE MMY BABIES WWAY!!! GGET OFF MME!! YYYOU BBITCH!! MMY FFRIENDS!! PPLEASE!! GGIVE BACK MME TO!!

Jing-Mei ran towards the boys and stroked both their crying faces. She gave them a big kiss.

****

Rusty_(hysterical)_**: **Where we going, Mama Jing? I don't want to go...my party!

****

Jing-Mei: I know and your daddy and I will be right down to get you and bring you home.

****

Rusty(_hysterical)_**: **Come with us!

****

Jing-Mei_(crying)_**: **I can't but we will get you back, I promise. Now, you behave and show these people that your daddy and I did do a good job with raising you. Take care of your little brother. We love you.

****

Rusty: Why we have to go away? Don't you want us anymore?

****

Jing-Mei_(crying)_**: **Of course we do, you know that. It's hard to explain but I will.

****

Ms. Glasgow: That's real touching, but we have to go.

****

Jing-Mei: Let me at least get them some clothes.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Pack one bag each for them and I'll be back for them, once the children are safe.

****

Mark: Safe, from who? Dave and Jing-Mei. They would never hurt the children. They couldn't be in safer hands then their parents. I can't believe you're doing this to them.

Ms. Glasgow swatted Rusty's arms away from Jing-Mei and walked out the door with him, followed by the officer holding a crying, Antonio. Dave kept pulling away from his restrainers. Several times he attempted to get up from his chair but was held back down. Before they fully got out the door, Ms. Peterson blocked their way.

****

Ms. Peterson: What kind of monsters are you? You call this taking care of children. Taking them away from the only parents they've ever known and to a strange place, especially on Rusty's birthday.

****

Ms. Glasgow: We're doing what's in the best interest of the children.

****

Kerry: How? By taking them out of their home and from their mommy and daddy.

****

Ms. Glasgow: I don't make the rules, just enforce them. Now, if you'll excuse us.

****

Peter: YOUR RULES SUCK!!!

****

Ms. Glasgow: That language is precisely why they are being taken from this home and these....uh, people.

Again, Ms. Glasgow tried to make it out the door but was stopped. This time by a snarling, growling pooch.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Call back the dog.

****

Rusty: RASCAL COME!

****

Ms. Glasgow: Absolutely not. Now, I said call back the dog.

****

Jing-Mei: Rascal, come here. He doesn't like you touching the boys. He's very protective of them.

****

Ms. Glasgow: He's a vicious animal and should be muzzled.

****

Dave: TTTAKES OONE TO KKNOW OONE.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Boys, you can thank your father for having you taken away. _(pointing her finger in Dave's face)_ It's because of him, that you can no longer live here.

Dave snaps his jaws at her, just missing her finger.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, stop that!

****

Ms. Glasgow: Obviously, the dog isn't the only one here who should be muzzled.

Rascal continues to stand his ground, despite Jing-Mei's calls.

****

Officer: Either remove the dog, or I'll be forced to put him down.

****

Dave: NNNO! HHHURT MMMY PPUPPY!! RRAZZAL CCOME BBOY.

Dave starts to smack his leg with his arm that he managed to free. Rascal ran to him. He jumped up on Dave and Dave held him.

Ms. Glasgow and the officer left with boys in hand. Jing-Mei ran to the door and started to scream after them. The boys were put in the back of the police car and driven away. Their cries could be heard all the way down the street.

Back in the house, Jing-Mei was comforted by her friends. Dave hugged Rascal tightly and cried into his fur.

****

Jing-Mei: OH GOD!! THEY TOOK OUR BABIES AWAY!! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!!

****

Carter: You are going to fight to get them back, that's what. You have us all here to help you.

****

Mr. Tran: That's right and if you still want me to represent you, you've got it.

****

Elizabeth: What's the first thing they have to do?

****

Mr. Tran: Well, first, I have to see a judge and arrange for visitation rights and then once we have them, we can go from there.

****

Mrs. Peterson: How soon can we get them?

****

Mr. Tran: Well, there's not much I can do today, being it's Sunday. But first thing in the morning, I'll be on the judge's doorstep.

The party came to a sudden stop and most of the guests were leaving, while several ER staffers stayed behind to comfort the Maluccis. Unable to calm down, Dave started gasping for air. Mark approached him.

****

Mark: What's wrong there, Malucci?

Dave couldn't speak. He was starting to turn blue. The panic set into the others.

****

Kerry: He's cyanotic. Get the dog off him and put him on the floor.

****

Luka: Is he having another heart attack? What are his vitals?

Carter grabbed Jing-Mei's bag and removed her stethoscope and blood pressure cup, while Abby got Dave's spare oxygen tank from the bedroom.

****

Mark: Call an ambulance! BP is 100/60. Respirations are 8 and pulse is 111. Dave, do you have chest pains?

Dave shook his head no as Abby placed the oxygen mask over his face.

****

Kerry: Give him 100% oxygen. Without any drugs, there's nothing more we can do for him til the ambulance arrives.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god, Dave!! Please be okay, sweetheart!

Jing-Mei stood up and headed for her critically-ill husband, but before she approached him, she grabbed her stomach and collapsed.

****

Mrs. Peterson: JING-MEI!!!

****

Luka: Come on, we have another patient here.

Within the next ten minutes, the ambulance arrived and took both the unconscious Maluccis to County. They were taken into separate rooms. Mark, Carter and Abby worked on Jing-Mei and Kerry, Luka and Malik were in with Dave. The others who came along waited patiently outside.

After an hour, Jing-Mei came to. She looked around the room and saw the shadow of the person who was sitting next to her bedside. It was Mrs. Peterson.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Jing-Mei, dear. Wait, I'll get your doctor.

Mrs. Peterson returned with Dr. Evans and Kerry beside her.

****

Dr. Evans: Jing-Mei, how do you feel?

****

Jing-Mei: My head hurts like hell. What happened?

****

Kerry: You collapsed at your house. You must have hit your head on the floor, you have a small bump on your forehead.

****

Jing-Mei: Collapsed, from what?

****

Dr. Evans: That's what we want to know. I've ran a few tests and they've come back negative. I can't see a reason why you would have passed out.

****

Kerry: I do. It's from the stress.

****

Jing-Mei: Stress, what stress?

Kerry and Mrs. Peterson looked at each other.

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei, do you remember anything before you fainted?

Jing-Mei rubbed her head as she continued to think.

****

Jing-Mei: It's all pretty foggy. How's my baby, Dr. Evans?

****

Dr. Evans: As far as I can tell, you and the baby are fine. Your blood pressure is a little high, but under the circumstances you're alright.

****

Jing-Mei: What circumstances? What's she talking about?

****

Mrs. Peterson: With the boys and Dave?

Jing-Mei tries to concentrate and think when she gets a horrid look on her face.

****

Jing-Mei: My boys...I remember._(crying)_ They took my boys away...

****

Dr. Evans: You have to stay calm. You can't let yourself get upset. It's not good for you or the baby. Please just try to relax. I'm going to give you a tranquilizer.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't want a tranquilizer. I want my sons back.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You will have them but you have to take care of yourself.

Jing-Mei tries to stand up but between her spinning head and the tranquilizer that Dr. Evans just administered to her, she can't.

****

Kerry: Just lay back, Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: I can't. I have to get up...oh no, Dave... he couldn't breathe...I remember he went down right before I did. Where is he?

****

Kerry: We sent him up to ICU. He's in good hands there.

****

Jing-Mei: I need to be with him, now.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You're in no condition to be running around the hospital. I'll go up and check on him.

Mrs. Peterson leaves and Jing-Mei attempts to get up again, but drowsy and weak she lies back down and starts to cry.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, Antonio, Tei...my three little boys. I love you.

Jing-Mei wakes up to a flash of light in her face. She swats her hand at it.

****

Carter: How are you feeling?

****

Jing-Mei: Not to good...emotionally, physically I'm fine. How long have I been asleep?

****

Carter: A little over an hour. Dr. Evans is keeping you overnight for observation, then you'll be free to go tomorrow.

****

Jing-Mei: I can't stay here. I have to go bring my boys home.

****

Carter: What you have to do is get some rest and try to stay calm. If you're blood pressure gets any higher, Dr. Evans will keep you here longer.

****

Jing-Mei: I need to see Dave, please.

****

Carter: If you feel up to it, I guess I can take you up to ICU. I'll get a wheelchair.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't need a wheelchair. I'm capable of walking on my own.

****

Carter: We do this my way or no way, got it.

****

Jing-Mei: Whatever, let's just go.

Carter gets a wheelchair from the hall and helps Jing-Mei into it. They head for the elevator and up to ICU.

Outside ICU, Mrs. Peterson sits and waits for word on Dave. Silently, to herself she starts to pray.

****

Mrs. Peterson: God, why are you doing this to them. The Maluccis are the sweetest people on earth and make a great family, so why are you trying to hurt them. They don't deserve this. They've been through so much. You didn't need to take those precious little boys away. Those boys mean the world to my friends. I don't know what will happen if they don't get them back. They say everything happens for a reason, well you must have some good reason for letting this happen to two of the nicest people I ever met. You had better have an excellent reason behind this, because if this is just your will then you are wrong, very wrong. All my life I believed that you looked over good people like the Maluccis and I still liked to believe that but you're not giving me much hope to go on. Please, if you ever seen fit to help out some terrific people then do it now. I don't want to lose my faith...

Mrs. Peterson can no longer hold back her tears and starts to cry as Carter and Jing-Mei approach her.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, what's wrong...Dave, is he okay?

Mrs. Peterson starts to wipe her tears with a tissue she took out of her purse.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'm alright and Dave, I don't know...his doctors are still in there with him.

The threesome wait outside until finally Dr. Casin and Dr. Kirkland exit the room. Jing-Mei turns her chair towards them.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, how is he?

****

Dr. Casin: Conscious and stable...

****

Carter: Did he have another heart attack?

****

Dr. Casin: No, just another anxiety attack which caused him to go into respiratory arrest. We have him breathing on his own again...

****

Jing-Mei: But...

****

Dr. Kirkland: We can't wait any longer. He's on dialysis but it's doing little good for him. He needs to have that transplant now. His kidney won't hold out the night.

****

Jing-Mei: Can I see him?

****

Dr. Kirkland: Sure, the nurse is just taken down a few more vitals and I think he may be sleeping but you can go in and visit for a few minutes, until he's ready to be taken up for surgery. Mrs. Peterson, are you ready to go?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes, I am. Let's do it.

****

Dr. Kirkland: I'm going to have one of my residents give you a final checkup while I scrub. So, if you will come with me.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Give me one minute, please.

Carter, Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson enter Dave's room and confront the nurse on duty.

****

Carter: Is he awake?

****

Nurse: In and out of it. Does he speak?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, he speaks...he speaks good, too.

****

Nurse: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that he hasn't said a word since he came to...so I just thought he couldn't talk. Excuse me.

The nurse leaves while the others go over to Dave's bed. Dave's eyes are open and he's staring at the ceiling but there's no movement. Jing-Mei picks up his hand and kisses it.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, baby I'm here. Can you hear me?

Dave remains unresponsive. Mrs. Peterson leans over him.

****

Mrs. Peterson: It'll be alright, dear. Soon, you'll be well and back home with your family. Now, I have to go but I'll see you soon. Good luck, Dave!

****

Jing-Mei: Good luck to you too, Mrs. Peterson. I'll be by to see you when you come out of recovery and thank you so much.

Across town, there's a knock on the door. The door opens and in runs a young man, totally exhausted.

****

Vincenzio: Where in the hell have you been? We've got business here and I can't do it if your out fucking around at all hours.

****

Rico_(gasping for air)_**:** Sorry boss....uh, uh...let me catch my....breath...for a...few minutes...wait...one second...it'll be...worth it.

****

Vincenzio: What the fuck are you pissing and moaning about?

****

Rico: I just came from visiting my grandfather up in the hospital and I have some news you will be very interested in.

****

Vincenzio: You fucking gonna tell me...or do I have to beat it out of you and it had better be good.

****

Rico: Oh, it's good, trust me. I just overheard that you fucking bastard kid is going to have another transplant.

Vincenzio nearly chokes on his beer.

****

Vincenzio: What...fucking when?!

****

Rico: As we speak. Maybe this time he won't come through it.

****

Vincenzio: Don't count on it. Somehow, some fucking person always helps him out.

****

Rico: Not this time. He's got nothing to live for now.

****

Vincenzio: Now, what are you squawking about?

****

Rico: You haven't heard the best news yet, it gets much better...you've got any more beer here?

****

Vincenzio: So help me, if you don't tell me what you know...you'll be drinking that beer through an IV tube... now start talking.

****

Rico: By way of the grapevine, I heard that the state came in and took your kid's sons away.

****

Vincenzio: No---fucking---shit. You had better not be fucking with my head.

****

Rico: I'm not. It's true. How's that for great news?

Rico continues to sip his beer while he watches Vincenzio's face and actions.

****

Vincenzio: You did real good there, Rico. There will something a little extra in your pay envelope.

****

Rico: Gracia, but boss man...you look like you have an idea. I want in on it.

****

Vincenzio: You will be and it's a damn good plan...

****

Rico: You working out on how to kill you kid now, maybe fuck up his surgery?

****

Vincenzio: No, I'm not going to lay a hand on him...instead what I have in mind will kill him without me ever putting a finger on him and this way I won't be held responsible for his death. I'll murder him and no one will ever know and I'll get away scot...fucking free with it.

****

Rico: COOL

****

Vincenzio: Very cool...and it involves my grandsons.

Both men start chugging their beers, snorting their nose-candy and laughing as Vincenziofills Rico in on his plan.

Back at the hospital, Jing-Mei continues to hold Dave's hand and try to get him to notice her. Dave doesn't respond.

****

Carter: It's weird...it's almost like Dave's catatonic.

****

Jing-Mei: The stress will do that. His boys, and what he thinks are his only friends in the world, were taken away from him, being accused of harming the boys the same way that he was, he's ill and stuck in the hospital and there's not a god-damn it thing he can do about it...I don't think I'd want to do alot of talking either. We were so close to getting through to him, too. He was finally starting to bond with the children and now...If it's the last thing I do, I'll get my babies back.

Two orderlies come into the room and prepare to move Dave up for surgery.

****

Orderly: Sorry, but it's time to go.

****

Jing-Mei: Sweetheart, we have to leave you now, but we'll see you again real soon. Love you.

****

Carter: He'll be fine, Deb. Like Mrs. Peterson said, he'll feel much better after the transplant.

Carter and Jing-Mei start to exit out of the room. As the orderlies begin to roll Dave's bed out, his heart monitor starts to beep loudly. The two doctors turn towards Dave to see his eyes wide open, almost bursting out of his head and attempting to sit up. The orderlies hold him down.

****

Orderly: Go get his doctor, now!

Carter and Jing-Mei hurry back over to Dave. They see a look of complete terror on his face.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, what's wrong!

****

Dave: NNNO, WWWANT.....IIIII, NNNO, IIII DDDON'T WWWANT TTHE TRANSPLANT!!!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	25. Visitation Rights!

****

Showdown

__

Part 25

The more the orderlies pushed his bed, the more Dave protested. Jing-Mei came back over to her upset husband.

****

Jing-Mei: What happened, Dave? What's wrong?

****

Dave: Nnno ooperate. Don't wwant ttransplant.

****

Orderly: I had better send word up to Dr. Kirkland.

The orderly left as Jing-Mei and Carter tried to get to the bottom of Dave's latest tantrum.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, we went over all this before. We said this is what we wanted. I understand if you're scared but...

****

Dave: Sscared nno.

****

Jing-Mei: Then what is the problem?

****

Dave: Davey's nnot sstupid.

****

Jing-Mei: No one said that you are. What's going on? You realize that if you don't have this surgery, then you're going to die.

****

Dave: Iii kknow ttthat...uh, 'ccause mme, llittle oones ttaken away. If Iii'm nnot 'rround, yyou gget bbabies bback.

****

Carter: So, that's what this is about.

****

Jing-Mei: You figure that if you die, then I'll get the kids back.

Dave nods.

****

Jing-Mei: That's a noble gesture, but you're wrong. Dave, it's the other way around. I need you healthy and strong so we can fight together to get our children back. I just lost them, I can't lose you too. I won't lose you. Now, I don't care how heroic you think you're being, you are having this operation if I have to stand next to the surgeon the entire time and I'll...

****

Dave: Yyou what?

****

Jing-Mei:...I'll withhold sex from you.

Dave's face went pale as the orderly reentered the room.

****

Orderly: Dr. Kirkland is just getting ready to harvest the kidney, but he refuses to touch the donor until he is positive he wants this surgery. So what's it going to be? I have to let him know.

Jing-Mei and Carter look at Dave.

****

Dave: Lllet ggo ccut Ddavey up.

Jing-Mei smiles at him and bends down to kiss his head.

****

Jing-Mei: That's my man. Here's a kiss for good luck. I'll see you soon. Love you.

Dave is moved off to surgery, while Carter wheels Jing-Mei to her room for some rest.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm really not tired.

****

Carter: You need your rest. When Dave comes out of surgery, he's going to need your strength then and unless you get some sleep, you will not have any to give him. By the way, nice threat with the celibacy...you know just how to work Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: But, if something happens up in surgery...

****

Carter: Nothing but good things will happen.

****

Jing-Mei: Promise me that you'll wake me as soon as it's over.

****

Carter: I will. If not me, I'll leave word for the nurse to notify you.

Carter wheels her inside her room where a nurse is awaiting her. They get her in bed and the nurse checks her vitals as Carter leaves.

Back across town, Vincenzio enters his apartment to see Rico finishing off the nose-candy. Rico stands up and wipes his nose in front of a furious Vincenzio.

****

Vincenzio: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!

****

Rico: Occupying my time while you were gone.

****

Vincenzio: HOW? BY USING UP ALL THE PRODUCT YOURSELF!!

****

Rico: Never mind. Who's this?

****

Vincenzio: Abel Micelli

****

Rico: He's the guy who's going to help us get your grandkids?

Rico walks around Abel, checking him out.

****

Vincenzio: Well, does he have your fucking seal of approval?

****

Rico: He'll do. Nice choice. The resemblance is remarkable. You did good.

****

Vincenzio: I always do. Don't you worry about me. Did you take care of your end of the plan?

****

Rico: Yeah, I talked to my friend, Mario, and he'll help us...for a price.

****

Vincenzio: How high a price? What the fuck did you promise him?

****

Rico: Ten grand and a hefty supply of stash.

Vincenzio grabbed Rico around his throat and started choking him.

****

Vincenzio: WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO PROMISE HIM THAT!!!

****

Rico: You said whatever it takes...you do want your grandkids, don't you?

****

Vincenzio: I'll let this one slide, but if you EVER bargain with a paisan again behind my back...

****

Rico: I get it. So, now where do we go from here?

Jing-Mei jumps up in her bed startled. Carter rushes over to her.

****

Carter: You okay, Deb?

****

Jing-Mei: No, where am I?

****

Carter: In the hospital. You fainted yesterday and Dr. Evans wants to keep you overnight for observation.

****

Jing-Mei_(rubbing her head)_**: **Yeah, I remember. Dave...he went into surg...how is he?

****

Carter: I'm not sure. I went down a short time ago and he was just going into recovery. I'll check again for you.

****

Jing-Mei: The surgery is over. I told you I wanted to be there when Dave came out.

****

Carter: You were dead to the world. I don't think we would have been able to wake you up even if we wanted to.

****

Jing-Mei: What time is it?

****

Carter: Almost 8:00 in the morning.

****

Jing-Mei: It's tomorrow!! I've got to get out of here.

Jing-Mei tries to get out of bed but Carter pushes her back down.

****

Carter: Not until Dr. Evans gives the okay.

****

Jing-Mei: You don't understand. I have to get my boys back. The poor things have been locked away all night all alone. They must be scared to death. My guys have never spent a night without me or Mrs. Peterson with them.

****

Carter: Deb, Mr. Tran said he would take care of everything. Besides, the courthouse isn't even opened until after 9:00. So, you might as well lay down and relax and wait for Dr. Evans to come in and discharge you. If you'd like, I'll go down and check on Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: I want to go. I want to see my husband.

Carter gets a wheelchair and helps Jing-Mei into it. He pushes her down to Dave's room. Inside, Dave is back on a ventilator and sleeping. The two doctors enter and Jing-Mei instantly grabs Dave's hand and holds onto it as if she were drowning.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, baby. I'm here. Chin is here and everything is going to be alright.

They sit with Dave momentarily, when Dr. Kirkland comes in.

****

Dr. Kirkland: I was wondering when you would be down here.

****

Jing-Mei: How is he?

****

Dr. Kirkland: Amazingly well. He came through the surgery just fine. His heart held out.

****

Carter: Has he come to yet?

****

Dr. Kirkland: Not yet, but that's not unusual, especially in his weakened condition. It's going to take time. He'll still need to be on dialysis for a while until his body gets use to the foreign organ.

****

Jing-Mei: And Mrs. Peterson?

****

Dr. Kirkland: She's doing great. She woke up a little while ago. She's in pain but we have her some heavy painkillers for that. We'll watch her for a day or so and it everything goes smoothly, I'll discharge her by the end of the week. Dave it will take a little longer. All in all, the transplant went very well.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank god. You do what you have to for Dave, but get him better soon. I want him there when I bring the boys home. Can I see Mrs. Peterson?

****

Dr. Kirkland: Sure.

Dr. Kirkland escorted Jing-Mei and Carter into Mrs. Peterson's room. She was sitting up in bed, watching tv.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Jing-Mei, please come over.

****

Jing-Mei: We won't stay long. I know you need your rest. How are you feeling?

****

Mrs. Peterson: My back is killing me...

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sorry to put you through that.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Nonsense. This was my idea. And if my back has to hurt, I can't think of a better reason for it. How's Dave?

****

Jing-Mei: Still unconscious but holding his own. The important thing is that he's alive and I have you to thank for that. I don't quite know how I'm going to do that.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You already have. You have given me so much, I just wanted to give some back to you. Because of you I have grandchil...oh, my god... the boys...where are they---how are they?

****

Jing-Mei: Still in _"protective custody"_.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Protective custody---what bull. Those boys could not have been in more safer surroundings then their own home with their parents. Well, we are going to get them back, come hell and high water.

****

Jing-Mei: You better believe we are. As soon as I get discharged from here today, I'm going to meet Mr. Tran down at the courthouse and see the judge. There are just some things you don't take away from Dave Malucci. Listen, I don't want you getting upset about this. I'll handle it. You and Dave just need to rest and get well.

****

Carter: Speaking of Dr. Evans, we had better get back up to your room.

****

Jing-Mei: Your right, John. Now, is there anything I can get you, Mrs. Peterson?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Some food will be nice.

****

Dr. Kirkland: Not until you're off the IV.

Carter brings Jing-Mei back up to her room and to a waiting Dr. Evans.

****

Dr. Evans: I had wondered where you got to?

****

Jing-Mei: Down to visit my husband. Are you gonna let me go now? I have so much to do.

****

Dr. Evans: That's what I came up to do. I just want to examine you one more time and then I'll see about discharging you.

After an hour, Jing-Mei came walking down to the ER, where she met several members of the staff.

****

Abby: Dr. Chen, how are you feeling?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm fine. I just have to take it easy for awhile.

****

Kerry: The baby is alright too.

****

Jing-Mei: The baby is strong, like it's daddy.

****

Luka: We heard Dave came through surgery alright.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, both he and Mrs. Peterson will be fine. They will be even better once our family is back together.

****

Kerry: I took you off the schedule for the next week to get some rest. I presume that is where you're on way now: home for some rest.

****

Jing-Mei: No way. I have to go get my boys first. I won't ever be able to rest until they're safely home. When it gets to the point that my husband won't have major surgery because he thinks it will be better for all concern if he dies, then I know what I have to do.

****

Luka: We're all behind you 100%. If you need us, let us know.

****

Jing-Mei: I will.

Jing-Mei heads home to get a shower and change before she goes down to the courthouse.

Down the courthouse, she spots Mr. Tran and approaches him.

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. Tran, you came.

****

Mr. Tran: I said I would. I should be able to get in to see the judge in a few minutes. What are you doing here?

****

Jing-Mei: Where else would I be? I want my children back and I'm not going to just sit at home and wonder what is going on.

****

Mr. Tran: I understand that but you have to understand this is just a hearing to get you visitation rights. A custody hearing will be schedule soon.

****

Jing-Mei: How soon?

****

Mr. Tran: At best, I'd have to say at least by the end of the month.

****

Jing-Mei: A MONTH!!!! WE CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG! THOSE KIDS NEED TO BE BACK HOME WITH US!!

****

Mr. Tran: Lower your voice. I'm working on getting you a speedy trial but for now you'll have to settle for visitation.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I'm not happy about this but as long as Dave and I can see the boys, we may be okay.

****

Mr. Tran: There lies the problem.

****

Jing-Mei: What problem?

****

Mr. Tran: I can probably get you visitation rights but Dave is another matter. I don't think a judge is going to let him anywhere near the children.

****

Jing-Mei: Why not?! Dave didn't do anything wrong.

****

Mr. Tran: I know but with Ms. Glasgow's report on his desk and her lack of recommendation, it's going to be hard for any judge to grant your request.

****

Jing-Mei: Let me talk to that judge.

****

Mr. Tran: Sorry, but he just wants to hear from lawyers today. Don't worry, you will have your day in court.

****

Jing-Mei: You have to tell that judge that this isn't a simple request. It's not a matter of wanting to see the children, which we both do want but for Dave, it's a matter of needing to see them. They are the only family he has left. He needs to be with his children. Tell the judge that my husband's condition is terminal. He doesn't have long to live and if he keeps those kids away from their father then he'll be killing Dave faster than any of his injuries are.

The bailiff waves Mr. Tran into the judge's chambers.

****

Mr. Tran: I'll do my best.

Jing-Mei takes a seat outside and waits. For what seems like a lifetime, Jing-Mei gets up, paces, looks at her watch, then sits down again, and a few seconds later gets back up again. Finally, after 46 minutes, Mr. Tran exits the judge's chambers. He faces Jing-Mei with a smile on his face. She races over to him.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, what happened?

****

Mr. Tran: You got your visitation rights...

****

Jing-Mei: Dave too?

****

Mr. Tran: It took some convincing, but the judge agreed to let Dave see his children---supervised, behind a plate-glass window and he is never to be left alone with them.

****

Jing-Mei: You're kidding right. That's not fair. He didn't do anything. Why won't they believe us? What the hell kind of visit is that going be for them. Dave will never go for that.

****

Mr. Tran: I'm sorry but it's either that or he doesn't get within ten miles of them. I do have some good news.

****

Jing-Mei: Let me guess. You'll going to hook up a speaker so Dave's kids can hear him talk to them through the glass partition.

****

Mr. Tran: They will be able to talk to each other through the window. The glass isn't that thick. No, I was able to set an earlier date for the custody hearing.

****

Jing-Mei: How soon?

****

Mr. Tran: Two weeks.

****

Jing-Mei: That's still too long. Those children have never been one day outside their home without one of us being with them.

****

Mr. Tran: It beats the end of the month. It will go fast.

****

Jing-Mei: It had better. When can I see them?

****

Mr. Tran: I'll call over to the center and make arrangements for this afternoon.

Mr. Tran and Jing-Mei head down the hall and run smack into Ms. Glasgow.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Dr. Chen.

****

Jing-Mei: Ms. Glasgow. I guess you know that we are allowed to see our children.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Yes, I heard. I also know about what happened after the children and I left your home the other night. How is your uh...husband doing?

****

Jing-Mei: He's alive. Disappointed. And he's going to get better and we are going to get those boys back. All three of them.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Don't hold your breath, missy. Now, about those clothes.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm going to see the boys this afternoon. I'll bring them what they need. Now get out of my way.

With that, Jing-Mei pushed Ms. Glasgow to the side and continued down the hall.

Jing-Mei immediately headed home and packed some things for the boys. She waited for Adele's phone call and then headed to the center. When she arrived, Adele briefed her on how the boys were.

****

Jing-Mei: How are my angels?

****

Adele: Under the circumstances, alright. They miss you guys though.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sure they do. They must be so scared.

****

Adele: All the children are when they first come here. That Rusty of yours, he's sure is a tough kid.

****

Jing-Mei: He tries to act like a man but he's still just a little boy. Is he taken care of his brother?

****

Adele: I say he is. One of the other children, tried to take away your little one's crayons and Rusty was right on top of him beating the crap out him.

****

Jing-Mei: He's a good big brother. He won't let anyone hurt Antonio. I'm sorry if he caused any trouble.

****

Adele: He'll be alright when he sees you.

The two ladies enter the play room and Adele points Jing-Mei towards the boys. Rusty glances up and sees her. He grabs Antonio up in his arms and runs over to her.

****

Rusty: Look 'Tonio! Mama Jing!!

Jing-Mei bent down to meet the boys. All were in tears.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty! Antonio! Come here, babies.

Rusty ran into Jing-Mei and the three of them hugged.

****

Rusty: I'm sorry Mama Jing.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry, for what?

****

Rusty: I was bad the other day when you couldn't find me. I'm sorry I didn't mean to get lost...

****

Jing-Mei: No, you weren't. That was all my fault. I told you.

****

Rusty: Then why you send us away.

****

Jing-Mei: That had nothing to do with this. I didn't send you guys away.

****

Rusty: We come home now...

****

Jing-Mei: Come here, sit with me babies...It's kind of hard to explain...

****

Rusty: Take us home, Mama Jing...please...we don't like it here...

****

Jing-Mei: I would like nothing more than to take you home, but I can't...

****

Rusty: You don't love us anymore..

Jing-Mei reaches out for the boy, but he pulls away still holding his little brother in his arms.

****

Jing-Mei: That's not true. I love you more than anything. Do you know how much your papa, Mrs. Peterson and I miss you.

****

Rusty: Then why papa and Grandma Peterson, not here.

****

Jing-Mei: They're in the hospital. Remember, I told you that papa was going to have another operation to make him better and Grandma Peterson was going to help. Well, that's where they are now. They want to be all better when you see them.

****

Rusty: What about Rascal and Lucky?

****

Jing-Mei: They wanted to come too, but I wasn't allowed to bring them. But I did bring you some pictures of us all for you to hold on to. It won't be long, sweethearts and you'll be back home.

****

Rusty: I didn't even have a chance to play with my birthday presents.

****

Jing-Mei: I know but they're all waiting for you back home.

Adele glances at her watch and taps Jing-Mei's shoulder.

****

Adele: I wish I could give you more time. Maybe, on your next visit but for now...

****

Jing-Mei: Okay boys. I have to go visit your papa and Mrs. Peterson so you two look out for each other. Remember, how much we love you.

****

Antonio: Ma..ma..stay.

****

Jing-Mei: I wish I could but they have only given me a little bit of time to spend with you.

The boys started to burst into tears. They ran over to Jing-Mei and gave her a huge hug and refused to let her go. They begged her not to leave.

****

Rusty and Antonio: PLEASE, MAMA DON'T LEAVE US HERE!! WE'RE AFRAID!! TAKE US HOME, MAMA JING!!!

Adele grabbed hold of the boys and as painful as it was Jing-Mei started to slowly edge her way out the door, crying the entire way.

****

Jing-Mei: Be brave, my sons. We'll be together again, I promise. Everytime you miss us, just look at your pictures and remember the good times. We will have them again. I love you.

Jing-Mei heard the boys begging her not to leave them behind, as she shut the door behind her. She took a few steps and then dropped to her knees in the hallway.

****

Jing-Mei_(crying hysterically)_**:** OH MY BABIES!!! OH GOD, DAVE!! PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP HERE!!!

Over the next few days, Jing-Mei was rushing around without a minute to spare. She was either at the hospital or visiting with the boys. Nearing the end of the week, when her shift was ending she collapsed into a chair at the admit desk and caught her breath.

****

Randi: Are you alright, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: Just tired is all.

****

Kerry: I told you should have taken this week off.

****

Luka: We would have covered for you.

****

Jing-Mei: I told you before as long as Dave is a patient in this hospital, I feel better working when I'm near him. Besides, there's not much to do at home. All I do when I'm there is feed the dogs, take them for walks and then I'm right back here again sitting with Dave or Mrs. Peterson or I'm visiting my sons. I never knew how quiet that house could be without them there.

****

Kerry: How are they doing? Dave, Mrs. Peterson and the boys.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson may be coming home by tomorrow, Dave is still unconscious and the boys are...well, they're miserable. They want to come home and it rips me apart everytime when I have to leave them there.

****

Luka: Poor kids, they're trapped there and don't know what's going on and Dave is stuck here and don't know what's going on and that leaves you to carry the entire burden yourself.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't worry about me, I'm fine.

****

Abby: Still you shouldn't have to run yourself into total exhaustion. It's not good for you or the baby.

****

Kerry: Abby's right. If you won't settle down for yourself, at least think about the baby.

****

Jing-Mei: I love my baby, all my children but what's the use of taking care of this one when the state will just come in and take it away from me like they did my boys.

****

Luka: You can't think like that. You are going to get them back. You have to keep telling yourself that. When is your custody hearing?

****

Jing-Mei: In less then two weeks. Dave has got to be better by then so we can prove to a judge that he's a good father and we are wonderful parents.

****

Kerry: You are wonderful parents. The boys obviously love you.

****

Jing-Mei: Of course, it's not me I'm worried about. It's Dave. Because of his screwed up past, they took our children away. What if the judge agrees with Ms. Glasgow and rules Dave an unfit parent. We will never get them back. _(pause)_ Can I let you guys in a little secret?

The ER staff nods.

****

Jing-Mei: There's a part of me that wishes that kidney transplant that Dave had, wasn't successful. I was kind of hoping that Mrs. Peterson would back out at the last moment so they couldn't do it.

****

Luka: What are you saying? You're a doctor. You know without a new kidney, Dave would have died.

****

Jing-Mei_(shamefully bowing her head)_**:** I know that. And maybe that would have been best for everyone.

****

Kerry: I can't believe I'm hearing this. You really don't mean that.

****

Jing-Mei: I hate to say it but, I do. Don't get me wrong everyone. I love Dave with all my heart but all he's doing is suffering. He's never going to live out his full life expectancy. If one thing don't go wrong with him, something else does. He's going to need medical care and surgeries for the rest of his life. Not to mention time in the hospital and all the medications he has to take. I have to wonder if it's worth it. Dave doesn't tell me this, but I know he's in so much pain that even his painkillers don't help him. He has to be. You don't come through everything he's been through and not feel the agony.

****

Luka: If you ask me, Jing-Mei, you are just thinking what's best for you.

****

Jing-Mei: Am not. I'm thinking what's best for Dave too. I don't want him to be in anymore pain and if dying takes that pain away, then maybe that's a good thing.

****

Luka: Have you thought about what's best for the boys? How do you think they would feel if their daddy was gone?

****

Jing-Mei: They would be upset and miss him alot but at least I'd have them back with me. Anyway, Dave would generously give his life up if it meant me having the children back. That's why he tried to back out of the transplant.

****

Kerry: And what did you tell him when he did?

****

Jing-Mei: I told him that I...needed him. I wanted him to get better and strong so we can be a family again.

****

Luka: A little hard to be a family if the daddy is missing from the picture, or do you already have a replacement in mind.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll ignore that last comment, Luka. You're right...I do see your point. Dave and I are in this together...til death do us part.

The next two weeks almost flew by. In three days, Jing-Mei would have her day in court. Except, it would have to be without Dave. Although, he was listed as stable and his new kidney was working well, he remained unconscious. Mrs. Peterson was back home and between her and Jing-Mei, they took turns visiting Dave and the boys.

****

Jing-Mei: I have a shift today, so I'll see Dave. You'll drop by and stay with the boys.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes, of course. As long as I am allowed to. I can't help it. I miss them so much. The place is too quiet without them.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I know. I left all Rusty's presents where they were but everytime I look at them I want to burst into tears.

Rascal came up to Jing-Mei and placed his head on her lap and whined.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Even the dogs miss them.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't worry fellows. All your playmates will be back home again real soon...

The doorbell rings. Jing-Mei opens it and lets Mr. Tran inside.

****

Jing-Mei: I wasn't expecting to see you until Monday morning.

****

Mr. Tran: We need to talk.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you want to go over last minute strategy before the custody hearing.

****

Mr. Tran: The custody hearing is what I need to speak with you about.

****

Jing-Mei: They didn't postpone it, did they?

****

Mr. Tran: No, but it would've been better if they did with what has just occurred.

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson look at each other confused as Mr. Tran makes himself comfortable on the couch. The ladies sit down next to him.

****

Jing-Mei: What are you talking about? What happened?

****

Mr. Tran: Something none of us had seen coming.

Jing-Mei started rubbing her hands together nervously, waiting for Mr. Tran to tell them the news.

****

Mr. Tran: I'm afraid it's bad news.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That figures. When do we ever get any good news.

****

Jing-Mei: Just tell me what we are up against.

****

Mr. Tran: This isn't easy, but it seems that an uncle of Dave's has surfaced and wants custody of the children.

To be continued. Please read and review.****


	26. Medical Records

****

Showdown

__

Part 26

****

Mr. Tran: I can tell by the looks on your faces that you are as shocked as I was.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't believe Dave ever mentioned an uncle before.

****

Mr. Tran: That doesn't really matter. I have an aunt in Honolulu and never mentioned her.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What side of the family does this one fall on?

****

Mr. Tran: He's a paternal uncle.

****

Jing-Mei: His father's brother. Well, he's got to have a wire loose if he thinks I'm just going to sit back and hand my kids over to him.

****

Mr. Tran: You may not have a choice. If you lose the custody battle, then...

****

Jing-Mei: I don't want to hear it. You just go back out there and do what you have to and get me my kids back.

The phone rings and Mrs. Peterson answers it.

****

Mrs. Peterson_(on the phone)_**: **Hold on one moment. Jing-Mei, it's the hospital.

Jing-Mei gets up to take the phone call. Several minutes later, she hangs up the phone and grabs her purse.

****

Jing-Mei: We will continue this conversation later. I have to go.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Is something wrong?

****

Jing-Mei: No, actually for once, things may be looking up on our side. Dave's awake and semi-alert.

****

Mr. Tran: You'll be at the hospital for a while then?

****

Jing-Mei: As long as they let me stay I will be.

****

Mr. Tran: I'll go and see if I can find out anything more and then drop by later.

Jing-Mei and Mr. Tran head out the door and go their separate ways. Jing-Mei heads straight through the ER and up to ICU. Inside, Dave is scanning the room with his eyes, squirming around in the bed.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, sweetheart, how do you feel?

Dave reaches up and grabs his ventilator tube and tugs at it. His hand is quickly removed by Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: No, no baby. As much as you want to, you can't extubate yourself. Let your doctors do that when the time comes. Anyway, how are you?

Dave unable to speak, lets his head drop down to the side.

****

Jing-Mei: I won't stay long, I know you're tired...

Dave turns and looks at her then grabs her hand tightly.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, I'll stay right here. You can let go of my hand now.

Dave releases Jing-Mei and she waves her hand around trying to get the circulation going.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Kirkland said the surgery went well. You'll still need the dialysis for a while but soon you won't ever have to be hooked up on this horrible machine again. Mrs. Peterson is doing great. She's back home, taking care of the dogs.

Dave tried to speak only to be shushed by Jing-Mei. He managed a small smile despite the ventilator tape.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, do you feel up to answering a question for me?

Dave nodded.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you remember much about your family?

Again, Dave tried to talk but was stopped by his wife.

****

Jing-Mei: Just shake your head, dear. This is important. Think really hard. Do you remember an uncle...

Dave shook his head no.

****

Jing-Mei: Concentrate, this uncle he would have been on your father's side....

Dave started squirming in bed. He pulled away from Jing-Mei and placed his hands over his ears and shut his eyes real tight. His heart monitor started to beep uncontrollably. Jing-Mei tried to calm him down.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, it's alright. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...I mean I won't ever bring that person up again. Now, relax. There's no reason to get upset. I was just asking.

Dave settled down and his heart monitor went back to it's previous rhythm. The two sat in silence for a moment when Jing-Mei noticed Dave's eyes fluttering between open and shut.

****

Jing-Mei: Go to sleep, dear. I'll stay right here until you wake up again.

A nurse entered to take some vitals.

****

Nurse: He's been in and out of it ever since he came to. Don't worry it's just his meds.

****

Jing-Mei: I know but everytime I see him close his eyes, I wonder if he'll ever open them again. I'll get out of your way so you can work. If he wakes up, tell him I'll be right back.

Jing-Mei kissed the sleeping Dave's hand and left the ICU. She left word at the ER admit desk that she'll be in the lounge if anyone needs her.

Jing-Mei sat in the lounge drinking some coffee and mentally beating herself up for upsetting Dave. Carter enters the lounge and joins her.

****

Carter: Don't you ever get sick of this place?

****

Jing-Mei: Right now, this place is all that I have. Are you getting off now?

****

Carter: In about 3 hours and 52 minutes and counting.

There was silence between the two. Jing-Mei was staring out into space.

****

Jing-Mei: John, when did you come in here?

****

Carter: I've been sitting here for five minutes, remember?

****

Jing-Mei: Of course you were. And you're getting done work now?

****

Carter: Soon. Are you okay, Deb? You look like your a thousand miles away.

****

Jing-Mei: No, I'm not. I just did the most stupidest thing.

****

Carter: I doubt that, but what did you do?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave's conscious...

****

Carter: Really. It's about time. I mean that's great... so what happened?

****

Jing-Mei: I asked him something that got him upset. I should have known that he just came out of major surgery and his heart is weak...and why the hell do I keep doing these things?

****

Carter: What did you ask him?

Lydia walks into the lounge.

****

Lydia: Dr. Chen, there's a man here to see you.

Both her and Carter get up and head out to the admit desk. Jing-Mei sees Mr. Tran amongst some of the staff members.

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. Tran, did you find out anything yet?

****

Mr. Tran: I spoke with the judge assigned to your custody battle and we should talk privately...

****

Jing-Mei: These are my friends and I'm probably going to require their help in getting my sons back, so they should know what they're in for.

****

Kerry: Is this about the hearing on Monday?

****

Mr. Tran: No, I had the hearing postponed until we can straighten out this latest mess.

****

Carter: Deb, do you know what he's talking about? What mess?

****

Jing-Mei: Apparently, an uncle of Dave's turned up and suddenly set claim to the boys.

****

Mr. Tran: That's still not the worse of it. I have more bad news. Jing-Mei, they want to put the boys into foster homes.

****

Jing-Mei: They can't do that. I won't let them. If they do, I'll never get to see them.

****

Mr. Tran: It's not your call.

****

Luka: Wait, let's get back to this uncle of Dave's. Do you know him, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: Never met him. Don't think Dave did either.

****

Kerry: Where did he pop up from and are you sure that he is definitely Dave's uncle?

****

Jing-Mei: What does it matter? He has no right to the children anyway.

****

Mr. Tran: That's not necessarily true. If he is proven to be a blood relative of Dave's, the courts may give him custody of the boys provided he is determined a fit parent and able to care for them financially and emotionally.

****

Jing-Mei: Hold it. Let me get this straight. This bastard who beat, burn, maimed, mutilated, raped and tortured Dave his entire life and has never laid eyes on those children may be granted legal custody of them and take my precious angels to parts unknown. Meanwhile, their own father can only see them through a plate glass window. Do I have my head screwed on right?

****

Mr. Tran: You're forgetting this Abel Malucci isn't Dave's father, the one accused of abusing Dave. He's the father's brother.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, well excuse me. He's that maniac's brother. That makes all the difference in the world. Don't you think that if Dave's paternal grandfather or even grandmother abused Dave's father to cause him to repeat the cycle, then growing up in the same household, his brother wouldn't have been abused as well.

****

Mr. Tran: We are getting ahead of ourselves here. We haven't even established that he is who he says he is. Have you spoken with your husband, yet?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave's not able to speak yet and I don't think he even remembers what happened with the boys.

****

Mr. Tran: Do you think he'll recognize his uncle if he sees him?

****

Jing-Mei: No, I don't. I mentioned this alleged uncle to him earlier and he didn't know what the hell I was talking about? I did get a reaction out of him, however, at the mention of his father. A reaction that almost sent Dave back into cardiac arrest.

****

Kerry: So, now what?

****

Mr. Tran: A positive ID would be the best thing to determine relationship. Like someone who knows the family. Does Dr. Dave have any siblings?

****

Jing-Mei: Both dead. But, as a matter of fact, there is someone who knows the family pretty well. Dave's ex-landlord from Sicily lives in _"Little Italy"_ on the other side of town. He might be able to help out.

****

Mr. Tran: That's a start. But, I'm sure the judge is going to want more accurate, positive ID. We'll have to run a DNA test on Mr. Malucci and Dave.

****

Luka: What about just a blood test?

****

Mr. Tran: Not conclusive. People can be of the same blood type and not be related. But, I shouldn't have to tell you that---doctor.

****

Luka: I realize that but a DNA test will not be possible at this time.

****

Mr. Tran: Why not? I'll contact Mr. Malucci and have him come over so you can test him?

****

Luka: He's not the problem---Dave is. Dave has been on some very potent immuno-suppressant drugs preparing for his transplant. Those drugs along with other medications to counterattack rejection and infection might taint the results.

****

Kerry: He's right. How did they get Dave's DNA before when they needed it after his attack?

****

Jing-Mei: They took it from the gag that was shoved in Dave's mouth during his abduction. Surely, we can't use that now. That was over two years ago and I'm sure the DNA from that has already been contaminated several times over.

****

Mr. Tran: I think the cops keep records on that information. If necessary, we'll get a subpoena for the records but that may take some time.

****

Jing-Mei: You might not have to do that. What if some of Dave's DNA was taken before the drugs were administered to him? Could we use that then?

****

Kerry: I don't see any reason why not. Only _if_ we had thought ahead to get a sample of it. Who knew we would even need one?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave did.

****

Mr. Tran: What are you talking about?

****

Jing-Mei: A few weeks ago, when those victims of the gas explosion were brought in here and I recognized Tei as my son Michael. We had to prove it to the Child Welfare Department so Carter ran blood and DNA tests on both me and Tei. First, the blood then he swabbed our mouths out...

****

Mr. Tran: What does that have to do with anything?

Carter realized what Jing-Mei was getting at.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave felt left out. So, to keep the peace, and make Dave happy, Carter prepped his arm for the blood test. But Dave, he didn't want any part of any needles. He just wanted to get his mouth swabbed out. He said it tickled or something. Anyway, Carter did. He swabbed Dave's mouth and...what happened to that sample you took from Dave, John?

****

Carter: I wrote his name on it and sent it down to the lab.

****

Mr. Tran: Do you think they might still have it?

****

Carter: I don't know, but I can find out for you.

****

Mr. Tran: You do that and I'll arrange for Mr. Malucci to come here for the test.

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. Tran, don't let them put my babies in foster homes.

****

Mr. Tran: I'll stall as long as possible but I won't make any promises.

Carter and Jing-Mei headed down to the lab. They entered the lab to find the supervisor busy on the phone. They waited patiently until he finally hung up.

****

Ron: What can I do for you, doctors?

****

Carter: A couple of weeks ago, I sent down three specimens for DNA tests. Do you remember that?

****

Ron: I think so. Let me look.

The technician went to the computer and brought up his files. He scanned them for several minutes.

****

Ron: Yeah, they're right here. But, according to my notes you only wanted two of them actually tested.

****

Carter: Correct. What did you do with the third one?

****

Ron: What we do with all specimens...

****

Jing-Mei: You didn't dispose of it, did you?

****

Ron: It had a name on it, according to the computer it says _Dr. Dave Malucci_, so legally we have to file it.

****

Carter: Great. I need to sign out a hard copy of the findings.

****

Ron: Sure, I'll have my clerk get them to you.

****

Carter: I need them now.

****

Ron: Do you have any idea how many files we have down here? It's going to take some time.

****

Carter: I'll wait. This is too important.

****

Ron: Whatever. _(yelling to the back of the lab)_ Mario!!!

A young man comes out from the back and approaches the desk.

****

Mario: Yes, Mr. Hansen.

****

Ron: I need for you to look up a file on Malucci, David A. and bring it out here for Dr. Carter.

****

Mario: Yes sir, give me a few minutes.

****

Jing-Mei: You wait here while I go call Mr. Santini and ask him if he can come over here for the test.

Arrangements are made for the testing on Dave's part and Mr. Santini agreed to come over and view _"Mr. Malucci"._

Meanwhile, Jing-Mei pays a visit with the boys. Before she can get in to see them, she is stopped by Adele.

****

Jing-Mei: Hello Adele. Sorry it took so long but had business at the hospital. How are my babies?

****

Adele: We have a small problem. It's Rusty.

****

Jing-Mei: He didn't get into another fight, did he?

****

Adele: In a sense he did. With us.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't understand.

****

Adele: Jing-Mei, this was not my idea. I was totally against it, but I was overruled. Rusty was placed in a foster home earlier today.

****

Jing-Mei: NO!! I TOLD THEM NOT TO! HOW COULD THEY POSSIBLY DO THAT!! I WANT MY SON BACK!!

****

Adele: We'll just have to see how the hearing comes out. I'm on your side all the way. I'd like nothing more to see that Ms. Glasgow knocked down a few pegs--the bitch. But until then, my hands are tied. I'm sorry.

****

Jing-Mei: What about my baby? Where's Antonio?

****

Adele: He's still here. They only took Rusty. We'll have to find another placement for Antonio.

****

Jing-Mei: You let them be separated? Oh my god, those poor little darlings. If you had to send them to a foster home, you could have kept them together. They need each other. They only have each other here.

****

Adele: Believe me, I tried but...

****

Jing-Mei: If anything, I thought Antonio would be grabbed up by someone and poor Rusty would be the one left behind. Don't most couples want little babies and not older children.

****

Adele: In most cases, they do. And they were going to take both boys until they found out Antonio was an asthmatic. They didn't want to deal with that.

****

Jing-Mei: My baby's not perfect enough for them, then the hell with them. You shouldn't have let them take Rusty then. I want to see him and I guarantee I'll get Rusty back too. What kind of people is he with? Do they speak Italian?

****

Adele: I don't think so. But Rusty's English is very good...

****

Jing-Mei: That's not the point. When Rusty is in new surroundings, he's going to feel nervous about his English so he'll speak the way that's more comfortable to him and that's Italian. They don't know how Rusty likes his sandwich with the crusts cut off and he won't eat them if the crusts are on. He won't tell them so he'll starve.

****

Adele: I think you are getting yourself all worked up over nothing. He'll be fine and it's only temporary, right. They are good people he's with.

Adele escorted Jing-Mei in to see Antonio who was sitting on the floor, crying. Jing-Mei ran over and scooped him up in her arms. He settled down a little.

****

Jing-Mei: Antonio, my precious. Mama's here now. You can stop crying, sweetheart.

****

Antonio_(crying)_**: **Ma...ma.. Rutty... go bye bye..

Jing-Mei started showering him with kisses and hugs trying to soothe the upset little guy.

****

Jing-Mei: I know, baby. He'll be back and as soon as your father gets better we will all be together again back home and no one will ever take you away again. I promise, darling.

Jing-Mei spent quality time with Antonio, both couldn't stop crying especially when Jing-Mei's time with her son was up and she was forced to leave him. It took the usual twenty minutes or so, for them to break apart and as always Jing-Mei was barely able to hold it together when they pried a crying Antonio from her.

****

Jing-Mei_(crying)_**: **I want the address of where they took Rusty. I need to see him and make sure he's okay.

****

Adele: I'll see what I can do.

Back at the hospital, Mario, the lab clerk, picks up the phone and dials out.

****

Mario_(into the phone)_**: **Rico, tell your boss that the plan is in motion. The doctors just retrieved his kid's DNA records.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	27. Cover Up

****

Showdown

__

Part 27

The next day before Jing-Mei went to the hospital to witness the DNA test, she stopped by the center and visited with Antonio. Adele spent alot of time with the boy and although he was up when his mama came, it was obvious that he missed his big brother. Adele gave Jing-Mei the address of the people who had Rusty. It was almost clear across town.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks Adele. I really appreciate you doing this for me.

****

Adele: Think nothing of it. You got a raw deal.

****

Jing-Mei: This is all going to be cleared up soon. Dave is getting stronger and he'll be out of the hospital soon. Once they see him with his children, they'll change their minds. You wait and see. By the way, have you met this Abel Malucci yet?

****

Adele: Not officially. I've seen him when he came to see the boys.

****

Jing-Mei: He didn't handle my children, did he?

****

Adele: No way. Until we know for sure that he is who he says he is and a judge says otherwise, he is given the same viewing conditions as Dave. He can monitor the boys through the window and no closer.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you so much. I feel so much better that I have you here to watch Antonio. Rusty, is another matter. I'm going to go see him later this afternoon when I leave the hospital. Which reminds me, I had better leave now. Antonio, sweetheart, I have to go now...

****

Antonio: Ma...ma stay...no go bye..bye...like Rutty.

****

Jing-Mei: I have to go see your papa but I'll be back.

Antonio started to cry. Adele got up and brought back some crayons and coloring book. Antonio settled down a little when he saw them but he still cried after Jing-Mei. And as always, Jing-Mei was in tears when she left.

Across town, Vincenzio and Abel prepare for the DNA test. Both men spit in a cup containing a chlorine non-acidity chemical compound they poured into the cup earlier. Then Vincenzio mixed the concoction up and swirled a standard swab around in it to get just enough of the mixture on it.

****

Rico: Are you sure this is going to work?

****

Vincenzio: Unlike you and the other fucking stooges I have been known to employ I know what I'm doing. You just fucking make sure that your paisan does his job and don't screw it the fuck up.

****

Rico: What was that that you poured into the cup? Smelled like bleach.

****

Vincenzio: It was...sort of. It's to break down the DNA so that they can't tell that there's two different DNA'S on the swab, not even with their best tests. It is perfectly odorless once compounded and completely untraceable.

****

Abel: Tell me again why, we both have to spit in the cup?

****

Vincenzio: Duh, you are suppose to be my fucking brother. The shitty courts are trying to prove otherwise. Henceforth, you will be expected to share some DNA with my maggot kid.

****

Abel: I mean why did I have to spit too?

****

Vincenzio: Because as his uncle, you are only suppose to possess only a portion of his DNA. If I do this alone, then the percentage of the DNA will be higher, no matter how much chemical we use.

****

Abel: Then why don't you just go in there and claim the kids. You'll probably have a better chance of getting them then I will.

****

Vincenzio: As much as I would love to go in there and give my worthless bastard kid a heart attack, that's completely out of the question. Besides, I don't want to reveal myself to him just yet. He thinks I'm dead and you need to keep up the facade. Just let it slip every so often about what a _(nearly choking on the words)_ _generous, giving, loving _man I was and would only want what was best for my precious grandchildren. That if my _(choking again)_ _wonderful_ son wasn't able to give them the care they needed, then they should be with someone that could.

****

Abel: I hope you're right and this comes out as planned.

****

Vincenzio: It will. I got you those forged documents that confirm your identity. They were good enough to fool a judge and get the lawyer scared enough to want a DNA test. So, don't worry about it. Just act naturally and don't fuck this up. Your life depends on it.

Vincenzio finished mixing the swab in the solution and then preserved it in a plastic bag which he handed Abel.

****

Vincenzio: Now, remember get to the lab early and find Mario. Hand him this sample. Once they take your DNA and send it down to the lab, he'll make the switch.

****

Abel: What if he can't? What if there's someone there with him?

****

Rico: Relax. Mario is the fastest hand in the world. He's the best pick pocketer that I know.

****

Abel: How long does it take to get the results?

****

Rico: I asked Mario. He said if they get the results into the lab quickly only a matter of minutes. If he needs more time to make the switch, he's going to fix the equipment and computers to temporarily stall.

****

Vincenzio: Better fucking not come to that. I want those fucking rugrats in my hands as soon as fucking possible. Now, get the hell out of here.

Jing-Mei walked into Dave's room. He was sitting up in bed with Mrs. Peterson holding his hand.

****

Jing-Mei: Hello, you two. How are you doing?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I feel fine but Dave here, well I'm sure he's felt better at some time.

****

Dave: Bbback hhurt...Cchin. Rub iit.

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe later I'll give you a back massage. I can't stay very long. I have some place to be. Mrs. Peterson, you'll stay here with him?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'd love too. I enjoy his company. He doesn't say much but when he does...he just reminds me of my Grant.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks. Dave, have you said thank you to Mrs. Peterson for your _"Christmas gift"_?

Dave starts to look around frantically, worrying the ladies.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, sweetheart, what are you doing?

****

Dave: Wwwhere's Ddavey's present...wwant oopen tto.

Mrs. Peterson lets out a small giggle.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, don't you remember. Mrs. Peterson gave you her kidney for Christmas.

Dave thinks for a moment and then smiles at Mrs. Peterson, still a bit confused.

****

Dave: Right. Ttthank yyou, mmommy.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You are so welcomed.

****

Jing-Mei: How's for some good news. I spoke with both Dr. Kirkland and Dr. Casin and they want to keep you for a little while longer and perform a few more tests but they said if everything looks good that you may be able to leave the hospital within the next few days.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh, that is so good.

****

Jing-Mei: Unfortunately, not in time for the hearing on Monday.

****

Mrs. Peterson: How are things going with the boys?

****

Jing-Mei: Not good. Since they moved Rusty to a foster home, Antonio is so lost without him. I got the address and I'm going to go visit him today after the DNA test. I have to come back later though, I have an appointment with Dr. Evans in OB/GYN.

There's a knock at the door and then it opens up.

****

Mr. Santini: Can I come in?

****

Jing-Mei: Sure. How are you Mr. Santini?

****

Mr. Santini: I'm fine. I should be asking you that?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm hanging in there. Thank you so much for coming.

****

Mr. Santini: Anything to help out. And how are you Mrs. Peterson?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Still a little sore but it's getting better.

****

Mr. Santini: I want to thank you for helping out Dr. Dave. He's real special to me.

****

Mrs. Peterson: To me too.

Mr. Santini walks over to Dave's bed and Dave looks at him.

****

Mr. Santini: Hey sport, you remember me, right. I know it's been awhile since I've been here but I've been thinking about you.

****

Dave: You mmy ffriend, rright. Mmr. Sssantini.

****

Mr. Santini: That's right. But I told you can call me Salvatore.

****

Dave: Ssalvtor.

****

Mr. Santini: Close enough. You look real good boy.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yeah, the color is coming back into his face and he's getting stronger.

****

Jing-Mei: I hate to interrupt but we have to go Mr. Santini.

****

Mr. Santini: Sure, I'll come back up later and see you Dr. Dave.

Dave nods and waves good bye. He finds the tv remote control and goes to work channel surfing with Mrs. Peterson by his side. Jing-Mei and Mr. Santini head out of the room.

****

Mr. Santini: I just hope I am of some help.

The two go down to the ER and wait for Carter to join them. As they busy themselves chatting about Dave and the boys, they hear someone being introduced to Carter by Haleh as Abel Malucci. They prepare themselves and with in moments Carter and the man enter exam room one.

****

Carter: Sorry, I'm late.

****

Jing-Mei: That's fine. Are we ready now to do this?

****

Carter: There's really no reason for you to be here Deb.

****

Jing-Mei: I want to be in on this. Besides, I wanted to meet the man who thinks he's getting my kids from me and their daddy.

****

Carter: Alright. Dr. Jing-Mei Chen Malucci this is Abel Malucci. Mr. Malucci this is Dr. Chen, your nephew's wife and Mr. Santini--he's a friend of Dave's.

Abel reaches his hand out to shake it but is ignored by Jing-Mei. Mr. Santini shakes his hand.

****

Abel: It's a pleasure, Dr. Chen.

****

Jing-Mei: It won't be if you think you stand a chance in hell of gaining custody of the boys.

Carter, detecting the tension, changes the subject.

****

Carter: This isn't the time nor place for this. Let's just get this matter settled first and go from there.

Abel sits down on the exam table and lets Carter take his blood and then the swab. Carter bags the two specimens and sends them down to the lab for immediate testing.

****

Abel: So, now what?

****

Carter: We wait for the results. Depending how backed up the lab is, we should have them in a matter of minutes. Understand since you aren't Dave's father biologically, we are only looking for a percentage of a match.

The four of them sit quietly and await the results when Jing-Mei gets up and excuses herself. She coyly indicates to Mr. Santini to follow her. A few minutes after she departs, he follows. Halfway down the hall, they meet.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, what do you think? Is he Dave's uncle or not?

****

Mr. Santini: I don't know. He looks an awful lot like Vincenzio as I remember but I just don't know. He could be. I don't remember any mention of an Uncle Abel back in Sicily but then again I wasn't invited into the bosom of the family either by Vincenzio. Sorry, I can't give you a more definite answer.

****

Jing-Mei: That's alright. You did your best. Thank you anyway.

****

Mr. Santini: If you no longer need my help, I want to go back up and visit Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure, tell him I'll be back up to see him later.

Mr. Santini heads back up to Dave's room while Jing-Mei walks around the ER. She finally finds herself sitting in the lounge, slowly eating a doughnut from a dozen that was left from this morning's breakfast. Two cups of coffee later and still gnawing on the same doughnut, Carter tracks her down with the results. She gets up and joins the two men in exam room one.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, what's it say?

****

Carter: According to the lab report, the blood didn't match but as far as the DNA there was 42% match.

****

Jing-Mei: So, what are we saying here?

****

Carter: There's definitely a DNA match in there somewhere. A 42% chance is very close for an uncle.

****

Abel: Of course we have similar DNA, as I said we are related by blood. That dear boy is my beloved, departed brother's son. Now, that is settled I've got to go. I guess I'll see you in court on Monday, Dr. Chen.

Abel abruptly exits, leaving Jing-Mei wondering and questioning the results.

****

Jing-Mei: So, you are saying that he's telling the truth that he is Dave's uncle and he may get my children.

****

Carter: As I told you before, the tests aren't conclusive enough but the court may determine that 42% hit on the DNA is sufficient to conclude that he may be Dave's uncle. I was really hoping in your favor that this would disprove his claim.

Jing-Mei starts to cry and is comforted by Carter.

****

Carter: Hey, hey now, don't you worry. He will never get those kids from you. This whole hospital is behind you and we will tell them that you and Dave are good parents to the boys and no one could do a better job than you at raising them.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you. Um, I have to go. I have a long drive across town. I got the address of where Rusty is and I have to see him and make sure that he's okay...

****

Carter: Do you think his foster parents are going to let you see him?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't care one way or another if they do or not. I have visitation rights with both my children. I'll be back in....

Randi enters the exam room.

****

Randi: Dr. Chen, there's a call for you on the admit desk phone.

Jing-Mei and Carter head for the admit desk where she picks up the phone. She talks for a minute or so and then starts to shake as she tries to hang up the phone. She drops it on the floor. Carter picks it up.

****

Carter: What's wrong, Deb?

****

Jing-Mei: That was Adele at the center. She said I need to get there right away.

****

Carter: Did she give a reason?

****

Jing-Mei: No, she said she didn't want to discuss it over the phone. Something's wrong with Antonio, I know it. I got to go.

****

Carter: Wait, let me speak with Kerry. I'll see if she can get someone to cover for me and I'll take you. You are in no shape to drive.

****

Jing-Mei: That's alright. I don't want to be such a bother.

****

Carter: You're not. Just wait one moment.

Jing-Mei waits at the admit desk for Carter. He finds Kerry in the suture room and after several minutes runs into the lounge and then out with his jacket.

****

Carter: All set. Let's go.

Across town, Abel enters Vincenzio's apartment.

****

Vincenzio: How did it go? Did they buy it?

****

Abel: Hook, line and sinker. Stupido Americans. They will believe anything. Consider yourself the custodial grandfather to those two little bastards, Vincenzio.

****

Vincenzio: Hey, watch it paisan... those two little brats will be running this business in time as soon as I train them the right way.

Vincenzio hands Abel a beer and the men raise the glasses up in the air.

****

Vincenzio: To the future heirs of the family business...

****

Abel: And continuation of a legacy and dynasty...

****

Vincenzio: And to you, my friend, I couldn't have pulled this off without you. Finally, to my worthless son, may he rest in peace in his own private hell.

The men cling their glasses together and then start laughing at their plan.

Back in Dave's room, Mrs. Peterson is working with Dave on his writing skills. He's sitting up in bed with the table pulled over. Mrs. Peterson writes down some words then has Dave copy them. His hand shakes tremendously, but he continues to write. She picks up the paper and looks at it.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Let's see. The letters are still backward...

Dave's head drops down, in shame.

****

Mrs. Peterson: ...but not bad, not bad at all. You are getting much better knowing your letters. I don't want you to worry about the letters being backward, that's just your dyslexia. You'll learn how to cope with it, you did before.

The door opens and in walks Mr. Santini.

****

Mr. Santini: You up for another visitor, Dr. Dave?

Dave nods. Mrs. Peterson gets up and gives Mr. Santini her chair but he insists that she keep it.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You were down there for a long time.

****

Mr. Santini: Not as long as you think. I waited for a while after the sample was taken but headed up here. I had to make a pitstop before I got to the room.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Go on Dave, keep working. I'm watching you. So, Mr. Santini, how did it go? Did you get the results?

Dave continues to write but watches his two visitors, closely.

****

Mr. Santini: I left before I found out. I'm sure Dr. Chen will tell us when she comes back. She said she had to go out for a while.

Dave drops his pencil on the table and looks up at Mrs. Peterson.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'll get that for you, sweetheart.

Mrs. Peterson tries to put the pencil back in Dave's hand but he refuses it.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What's wrong, Dave?

****

Dave: Hhhold hhhand.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You want me to hold your hand, darling. Alright, no problem.

Mrs. Peterson reaches for Dave's hand but he pulls away.

****

Dave: Nnno. Nnno.

Dave tries to move onto the other side of his bed as if he were trying to back away.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dave, what's wrong? I thought you wanted me to hold your hand?

****

Dave: Nnnot Ddavey's hhand. Ssalvtore's hhand.

Mrs. Peterson and Mr. Santini look at each and then back at Dave. Dave smiles at them and nods his head.

Carter and Jing-Mei arrive at the center and have Adele paged. Carter is calming Jing-Mei down when Adele walks up.

****

Adele: I'm glad you got here so quick.

****

Jing-Mei: Where's Antonio? What's happened to my baby?

****

Adele: Calm down Jing-Mei, Antonio's fine.

****

Carter: See, I told you were getting yourself all upset over nothing.

****

Jing-Mei: If it's nothing, then why did you want me to come down here right away and you didn't want to tell me over the phone. Did you place Antonio in foster home, now?

****

Adele: No, Antonio's here. I just wanted you to see this.

Adele opened the door to the play room and Jing-Mei's eyes popped when she saw inside.

****

Adele: Hey guys, look who's here!

Before she could say a word, Jing-Mei was bombarded by little people and tackled to the floor.

****

Rusty: MAMA JING!!!!

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, you're back!!

****

Antonio: Rutty here, Rutty here.

****

Rusty: You miss me? I miss you. Why didn't you come see me?

****

Jing-Mei: I was coming over there today.

Carter helped Jing-Mei up to her feet or at least her knees. The boys had their arms still wrapped around her and she wasn't about to let them go.

****

Rusty: Where's papa?

****

Jing-Mei: He's still in the hospital but he's going to be here as soon as he can to see you.

****

Rusty: We go home now.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, baby. I wish I could bring you home with me but I will, just try to be a little more patient with me please. I'm working on it.

****

Rusty: Okay. Me and 'Tonio stay 'gether now.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes you will. I'll make sure they never separate you two again. Now, why don't you go over there and play for a few minutes while I talk to Adele and I'll be over to play with you, okay.

Rusty took Antonio's hand and went over to the painting table. Jing-Mei stood up and approached Adele.

****

Jing-Mei: So, what happened? How come he's back here?

****

Adele: The foster parents sent him back.

****

Jing-Mei: My kids aren't perfect for them. First, they wouldn't take Antonio because of his asthma and now Rusty.

****

Carter: What's going on, Adele?

****

Adele: According to the parents, Rusty did nothing but stay in his room all day. He didn't even try to socialize with them. He wouldn't eat and he cried all night long. But the worst part was...uh, I don't quite know how to say this...

****

Jing-Mei: Just say it. I want to know why Rusty wasn't good enough for them.

****

Adele: Rusty...he uh, kind of wet the bed every night he was there. Has he had a problem with that before?

****

Jing-Mei: No, he hasn't. I've had him for almost two years and he never once wet the bed. But, I can understand why he did. He was taken away from the only family he can remember and if that's not bad enough, he's separated from his little brother. It only makes sense that he would be acting out like this. He's worried about me, his father, his dogs, his brother and he's absolutely terrified. The poor thing, he responded the only way he could.

****

Carter: We are sorry if Rusty caused any problems. He's really a good kid.

****

Adele: I know he is. They both are.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I'm not sorry that Rusty caused them grief. Think about the grief that is being caused to the rest of us. None of that stuff would have happened if they weren't taken away in the first place. I want to make it clear that those two little boys are never, and I mean never to be separated again.

****

Adele: I'll do my best.

****

Jing-Mei: See that you do. Now, if you'll excuse me I want to spend some quality time with my boys.

While Jing-Mei visits with the boys, Adele pulls Carter to the side.

****

Adele: How did everything go at the hospital? Did you do the test?

****

Carter: Yeah, we did it. The results were close. Close enough for that man to be Dave's uncle.

****

Adele: Oh god. What about Dave? How's his recovery going?

****

Carter: Slow but he's coming along. They may release him in a few days. But not before the hearing tomorrow.

****

Adele: She can't lose those kids. It will kill her.

****

Carter: It'll kill the both of them. All of them. We just can't let them lose those kids.

An hour later, Carter reminded Jing-Mei of her appointment with her obstetrician. And the most painful part of the visit came, the saying of their goodbyes. The three of them already started to tear up. Adele distracted the children with cookies and milk to make Jing-Mei's departure a little easier. It helped a bit, but it was always heartbreaking for them to part ways.

Carter drove a teary-eyed Jing-Mei back to the hospital. Before her appointment, she went back up to see Dave. As she entered, Mr. Santini was on his way out.

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. Santini, I didn't think you would still be here.

****

Mr. Santini: We got to talking and lost all track of time. I'll see you later. All of you.

****

Jing-Mei: Wait a minute, Mr. Santini. I have my doctor's appointment soon and I want to spend some time with Dave. Mrs. Peterson, I need you to go home and feed the dogs, could she get a ride with you, Mr. Santini?

****

Mr. Santini: Sure, I'd love to.

****

Mrs. Peterson: As long as it's not out of your way?

Mrs. Peterson kissed Dave on his forehead.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Bye, sweetheart. Keep those arrows of yours in their quiver.

****

Dave: Bbbye, mmommy. Bbye Ssalvtore.

The two older folks leave and Jing-Mei sits down next to Dave and stares at him.

Carter enters the room as Dave drifts off to sleep.

****

Carter: How come your not at your appointment?

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Evans is a little backed up. I'll go down in a few minutes.

****

Carter: You okay? You look like you were a thousand miles away.

****

Jing-Mei: Funny you should say that. I was.

****

Carter: What do you mean?

****

Jing-Mei: I was just sitting here thinking. What happens if that man gets the boys?

****

Carter: What did I tell you about having that half-glass empty outlook. Positive thinking, right. He is not going to get them. No court in their right mind would give custody of two small boys to a great-uncle that they never met instead of their own parents.

****

Jing-Mei: But, conceivably, he could get them right?

****

Carter: I guess he could, but he won't.

****

Jing-Mei: I need a favor from you.

****

Carter: You know anything I can do to help. What is it?

****

Jing-Mei: It requires total confidentiality.

****

Carter: What's the big mystery?

****

Jing-Mei: If things don't work out our way at the hearing, I need for you to arrange to get me four passports with aliases. Two adults and two children. Two boys, one woman and one man.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	28. Custody Hearing

****

Showdown

__

Part 28

Carter is taken aback by what Jing-Mei is implying. He finally manages some words.

****

Carter: You really have been married to Malucci for too long.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you mean?

****

Carter: Because that is exactly the hair-brained, spontaneous, wild, stupid idea he would have come up with if he were his old self.

****

Jing-Mei: What's wrong with it?

****

Carter: Where do I begin? First you want to play grab and dash with two small kids if by some small chance you lose custody of them. You can appeal the decision but if you run off with the children, you won't stand a chance in hell of ever getting them back when the authorities catch up with you.

****

Jing-Mei: IF they catch up with us.

****

Carter: That's my second point. Just how in the hell far do you think you will get with two small boys, one of which has chronic asthma, and a terminally ill wheelchair bound husband. The boys are not going to want to leave their dogs behind so you'll be taking them with you and as for you, you're a high-risk pregnancy. You will not only be jeopardizing their health, but yours and the baby's too.

****

Jing-Mei: We'll figure out a way if it comes down to that.

****

Carter: And if you are caught, what do you think that will do to your family. Even if Abel Malucci doesn't get custody of the boys, neither will you. They will go into foster care again. You and Dave will be charged with a double kidnapping, although, I think Dave could probably get off by mental defect. You will be taking the full rap for it all. They may even be able to charge you with kidnapping Dave. Kidnapping is a federal offense. If found guilty, you'll go to jail for the rest of your life, Dave will probably be institutionalized and you'll never see the boys or the new baby. Is that what you want?

****

Jing-Mei: No, it's not what I want. I want things the way they were. I want people to leave my family alone and let us get on with our lives. _(starts to cry)_ I want my husband healthy and strong and my babies back.

Carter walks over and holds Jing-Mei.

****

Carter: All that stuff will happen, you just have to believe it will. But you just can't go off half-cocked on some crazy plan. Let's just see what happens tomorrow.

****

Jing-Mei: So, I guess this means you aren't going to help me?

****

Carter: With anything but this.

****

Jing-Mei: You're right. I shouldn't have asked you to get involved. There's no reason why you should go to jail, if they found out you helped us. I just don't know what else to do?

****

Carter: Go to your doctor's appointment and we will figure something out, I promise.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks John, you're a good friend.

Jing-Mei kisses a sleeping Dave's hand and then gets up and is escorted to her appointment by Carter.

Later that day, Jing-Mei arrives home. She heads into the kitchen and turns on the light to find Mrs. Peterson sitting at the table in the dark.

****

Mrs. Peterson_(startled)_**: **Oh, Jing-Mei. It's you.

****

Jing-Mei: Didn't mean to scare you. I thought you would have been asleep along time ago since there aren't any children keeping you awake.

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, believe it or not, it's too quiet. I can't sleep. I really miss those two little guys.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, they can be noisy but when their gone...let's not talk about it. So, are you feeling alright. You look distressed.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'm fine. I was just sitting here thinking.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, so uh... Dave was glad to see Mr. Santini?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes, I think so. Dave didn't say much to him though. I don't think he knew what to say.

****

Jing-Mei: But Mr. Santini said that he got to talking and lost track of time. Oh, I see. Mr. Santini did most of the talking and Dave just nodded his head like he usually does when he's at a loss for words.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Something like that. Actually, Salvatore and I did the talking---with each other.

****

Jing-Mei_(sitting down with her cup of coffee)_**: **What did you find to talk about? Sorry, that's none of my business.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's alright. In fact, I'd like your input.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure, but the way I'm thinking tonight, I may be the last one you would want to ask for advice.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Okay, here it is. Salvatore asked me out.

Jing-Mei almost chokes on her coffee as she forces herself to swallow it.

****

Jing-Mei: You mean on a date?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I think that's what they're still called. It's been a while. You can thank your husband for it, too.

****

Jing-Mei: What's Dave got to do with this?

****

Mrs. Peterson: They say Italian men are the most romantic and he decided to try his hand at matchmaking.

****

Jing-Mei: Really. Dave got Mr. Santini to ask you out? That little devil.

****

Mrs. Peterson: In a matter of speaking, he did. He was our Cupid, I guess you can say.

****

Jing-Mei: So, that's what you meant about keeping his arrows in his quiver. Had a hard time figuring that one out. What do you know about that? So, what did you tell Mr. Santini?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I told him I'll have to let him know. What do you think?

****

Jing-Mei: I think you should go for it. Do you like Mr. Santini?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes, I do. He's very nice, not bad looking and a real gentlemen. And we both have our love for Dave and your family in common. I just don't know...it's just a little too soon, you know what I mean.

****

Jing-Mei: A little too soon after your husband's passing, right.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I don't want to disgrace his memory.

****

Jing-Mei: I can see your point. But, I'm sure he would want you to go on and have a life. I know that he was your one true love...

****

Mrs. Peterson: That he was. No one will ever take his place.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't think Mr. Santini would want to anymore then you'd want to try to take the place of his late wife, but you both obviously clicked so there may be a spark there. You deserve to be happy, both of you. We all deserve to be happy.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What about you, Jing-Mei? If, god forbid, something happened to Dr. Dave, would you go on with your life after a proper time of mourning?

****

Jing-Mei: I guess I would. The boys would need a father or at least another male figure in their lives and I would sure want some companionship. I think Dave would insist upon it. As I would want him to find someone, if I were gone. But, none of that is going to happen because everything is going to work out for us. The children will be coming home with us, Dave is going to get well and stay well, we are going to remarry and have our third child and live happy ever after.

Mrs. Peterson raises an eyebrow to her friend.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I know what you're thinking- in my dreams. I'm trying this new positive attitude out. You're right. I don't believe a word of what I just said, but I'm trying too. I'm getting off the subject. So, are you gonna go out with him. I think you'll make a wonderful couple.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'm still undecided. I'll sleep on it and let Salvatore know in the morning. Enough about my problems, you didn't tell me how the test went today.

****

Jing-Mei: Not good. There's a chance that he could be Dave's uncle and he's going to do anything and everything to get his hands on my children and that's not going to happen. I'll kill him first.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You don't mean that. You're not the violent type.

****

Jing-Mei: Hmmm. John's right. I am starting to think too much like my hot-headed husband. Oh, I didn't tell you the good news yet. Rusty's back at the center.

****

Mrs. Peterson: He is. That's great. You must be thrilled.

****

Jing-Mei: I am. Well, I'd be more thrilled if both boys were back home where they belong but I am glad that Antonio's not alone anymore. It makes this whole mess a little easier knowing that they have each other and I made sure that they would never be split up again.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's terrific. How come Rusty's back? He and his foster parents clashed.

****

Jing-Mei: Kind of. Rusty was scared of them and their place. He kept to himself, didn't eat and even wet the bed.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Rusty? A big boy like him...wet his bed.

****

Jing-Mei: It's really not that unusual. A new, strange environment can be very unnerving for a little kid.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Was he like that when he first moved here with you and his papa?

****

Jing-Mei: No, he wasn't. I guess subconsciously he felt safe and loved and was very relaxed when he was here. Besides, he was here with Dave's sister and he knew his Aunt Sophie wouldn't take him and leave him in a place that would be dangerous for him. I don't think he will have that problem now that he's at least back in the company of his brother. Well, I think I'm going to turn in now. Have to get up early for court tomorrow.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's right. Good luck.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks, I'm going to need it.

The next morning, Jing-Mei, Mrs. Peterson and Mr. Santini appeared at the courthouse. Shortly, after their arrival, Ms. Glasgow showed up with the departmental lawyer. Before they were called into the courtroom, Mr. Tran joined his client. The bailiff called all the parties in. They took their seats in front of the honorable Judge Jason Applegate. As the doors started to shut Abel Malucci arrived. The judge heard the state's side first.

****

Judge: Will Ms. Glasgow take the stand?

****

State Attorney: State your full name and occupation for the court.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Helen Glasgow, social worker for the Chicago Department of Child Welfare.

****

State Attorney: And how did you become involved in this case?

****

Ms. Glasgow: A young boy orphaned after a gas explosion was at the ER of Cook County General Hospital. I was called in to find suitable living arrangements for him.

****

State Attorney: How did you come to know Dr. Chen?

****

Ms. Glasgow: Dr. Chen was convinced that the child was the same little boy she had given up for adoption right after birth.

****

State Attorney: And was she the child's mother?

****

Ms. Glasgow: According to a DNA test that was taken, she was.

****

State Attorney: Go on. What happened next?

****

Ms. Glasgow: Dr. Chen wanted custody of the boy back now.

****

State Attorney: Why? After she had clearly gave him away.

****

Ms. Glasgow: She said when she had the child, Tei, that she wasn't fully prepared to be a mother...

****

State Attorney: What changed now?

****

Ms. Glasgow: She was now married to another doctor with two other children.

****

State Attorney: That sounds plausible. Why wasn't she given custody of the boy?

****

Ms. Glasgow: I felt in my professional opinion the atmosphere where the child would be subject to live wasn't adequate.

****

State Attorney: But there were already two children living there?

****

Ms. Glasgow: I realized that and I put a stop to it.

****

State Attorney: And that's what brings us here today, your honor. No further questions.

Mr. Tran stood in front of the social worker now and paced for a few minutes.

****

Mr. Tran: You said you thought the atmosphere wasn't suitable for the child, why? What was wrong with the living arrangements?

****

Ms. Glasgow: Nothing was wrong with the house, it was the people or person that he would be living with?

****

Mr. Tran: Person, meaning Dr. Dave Malucci. You didn't like him from the very start, did you?

****

State Attorney: I object. He's drawing a conclusion.

****

Judge: Relax, this is only a hearing. I will allow the question and instruct the witness to answer it.

****

Ms. Glasgow: No, that's not true. I mean, I didn't know Dr. Malucci personally---it's just once I got to see him, I realized he wasn't father material.

****

Mr. Tran: What do you mean _"father material"_. You mean he wasn't what was typically expected as a father---a conventional father.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Something like that.

****

Mr. Tran: And because Dr. Malucci didn't meet your expectations of the ideal father, you not only prevented his adoption of the young boy, Tei, but you took his own two children away from him. Let me ask you, Ms. Glasgow, what about Dr. Malucci didn't you like?

****

Ms. Glasgow: He has the mentality of a five year old. Certainly he could not be a proper father to children if he acted younger and more immature then them.

****

Mr. Tran: But Dr. Malucci's personality wasn't the real reason why the children were removed from their home. You don't put children in protective custody because their father's personality is childlike.

****

Ms. Glasgow: That was part of the reason but you're right. I learned that Dr. Malucci was abused as a child and I know from experience that abuse runs in the family. I wanted to make sure his filthy habits weren't inflicted on those children.

****

Mr. Tran: I want to have the witness' final remark stricken from the record.

****

Judge: So be it. Tell me Mrs. Glasgow, how did you come to know about Dr. Malucci's past.

****

Ms. Glasgow: I read all about it in his medical records.

****

Judge: How did you come to see Dr. Malucci's private records.

****

Ms. Glasgow: As part of my job as a social worker, I am required to investigate all people who a child is to have contact with in the home, should they be placed. So, I have a friend who works in medical records retrieve them for me.

****

Mr. Tran: When the children were removed from the house and taken into your custody, I assume they were examined.

****

Ms. Glasgow: That's routine. Yes, they were.

****

Mr. Tran: And what were the results of those physicals.

Ms. Glasgow remained silent.

****

Mr. Tran: If you will be instruct the witness to answer, your honor.

****

Judge: The witness will answer the question.

****

Ms. Glasgow: The smaller boy, Antonio, has acute asthma but aside from that both boys seemed to be in good health.

****

Mr. Tran: If I may, your honor, according to the center's physician report, it states that both Russell Angelo and Antonio Grant were in EXCELLENT health and are two of the healthiest looking boys they have ever seen. It also states that in their experience of examining abused children, that they conclude that these two children have never been abused in any way. Given that, you still kept the boys away from their parents.

****

Ms. Glasgow: It was only a matter of time before he started abusing the children.

****

Mr. Tran: Why, because he was by his father? I'm Chinese and we have some very strict traditional ways passed down from generation to generation. Just because there are things my parents did when I was growing up doesn't necessarily mean I will carry on the traditions. That's the way they were raised and tried to raise me the same way but I decided a long time ago that I was going to be the person I wanted to be, not who they wanted me to be, just like Dr. Malucci. I have no further questions.

The next witness up for the state was Abel Malucci. He took the stand.

****

State Attorney: For the record, state your name and occupation.

****

Abel: Abel Malucci and I own the _Sicilian Style Italian Restaurant _in _Little Italy._

****

State Attorney: What is your relationship to the two young boys in question?

****

Abel: Their father is my nephew. His father was my brother, Vincenzio.

****

State Attorney: I want to offer up into evidence, your honor, documents to prove Mr. Malucci's identity. Have you ever met your nephew before?

****

Abel: Sad to say, I haven't. But I am willing to build a relationship with him in time.

****

State Attorney: Where is your brother?

****

Abel: Unfortunately, my beloved brother was killed while trying to break up a fight. He hated so much when people fought. He was so against violence.

Jing-Mei, Mr. Santini and Mrs. Peterson flinched at Abel's statement. All three shook their heads in disbelief.

****

State Attorney: Why do you think you would be a better father for the two boys then their own father?

****

Abel: I make an excellent living and can provide well for them. I want you to know that if I get the little children, I won't have any objections against their father visiting with them.

****

State Attorney: Thank you, Mr. Malucci. Your witness.

****

Mr. Tran: Did your father ever hit you?

****

Abel: My father was strict on obedience and he did rule our home with a firm hand. But he was very loving. He use to say that he only punished us because he loved us. We had to learn discipline.

****

Mr. Tran: Did your brother get hit more than you?

****

Abel: My brother was older, and a little more defiant than me. Yes, I guess he did.

****

Mr. Tran: Did he get hit to the point that some may call it abuse?

****

Abel: It was discipline.

****

Mr. Tran: Answer my question? Was your father abusing your brother?

****

Abel: He was roughed up, yes, and maybe some people would say that he was abused but I didn't think so. I guess since I grew up around Dad's temper it just seemed natural.

****

Mr. Tran: Exactly, you grew up around that. So, what makes us think that if you were exposed to abusive behavior that you wouldn't be a threat to the children? After all, that is what their father is being accused of.

****

Abel: I am able to hold my composure better and the boys would be raised to respect me in a loving manner, of course. I couldn't or wouldn't lay a hand on those innocent little children.

****

Mr. Tran: Where have you been all this time?

****

Abel: I lost touch with my brother until he was on his deathbed. He asked me to find his children and keep an eye on them. To take care of them. I just recently tracked down my nephew and learned of his situation.

****

Mr. Tran: And saw your opportunity to steal his children?

****

State Attorney: Objection!

****

Mr. Tran: Withdrawn. What do you think about the allegations of your brother being a child abuser?

****

Abel: I think my brother might have been a little rough with his discipline but abuse his kids, never.

****

Mr. Tran: I have in my hand a copy of Dr. Malucci's medical records sent from Italy that if read by any medical professional would undeniably state that Dr. Malucci was an abused child. What do you have to say about them?

****

Abel: The kid was a klutz. He was a problem child always getting into trouble, according to my brother. He fell down alot and got into more than his fair share of fights.

****

Mr. Tran: To save time, I'll read off a few of Dr. Malucci's childhood injuries: assorted bruises and lacerations; burns; routinely broken arms, legs, jawbone, clavicle, overdosing, dislocated shoulder, fractured skull, spinal damage, and the list goes on. At one point in the boy's life he had a metal plate implanted in his head and a rod attached to his spine. Now, these are not the kind of injuries that a child, even an out of control child, gets. These are injuries that were inflicted by a much bigger and stronger person than young David. How do you explain them?

****

Abel: Like I said, the kid messed with the wrong person, obvious a bigger, stronger kid then himself. Even on the off- chance that my brother might have gotten a little carried away with his boy's punishment, I'm sure the kid deserved it.

****

Mr. Tran: No kid, I don't give a damn how reckless they are, deserves to have done to them what that boy has. I'm through with this witness.

****

Judge: Has the state any more witnesses to call?

****

State Attorney: No, your honor. The state rests.

****

Judge: Alright, Mr. Tran call your first witness.

****

Mr. Tran: I call Dr. Jing-Mei Chen to the stand.

Jing-Mei nervously takes the stand and is sworn in.

****

Mr. Tran: State your name and occupation for the court.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Jing-Mei Chen Malucci. I'm an ER physician at Cook County General Hospital.

****

Mr. Tran: Now, tell the court how you met Dr. Malucci?

****

Jing-Mei: There's not much to tell. We both work in the ER and for the longest time, he's been trying to get me to go out with him. I finally did.

****

Mr. Tran: Why didn't you want to go out with him?

****

Jing-Mei: He just wasn't my type. He seemed too adolescent for me. I'm more the serious type.

****

Mr. Tran: How do mean _"adolescent"_?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave hardly took anything serious. Everything was a joke to him. Don't get me wrong, when he was working on a patient he was always professional. But when he wasn't working he always found time to pull a few pranks on the staff members. Dave was sort of the hospital clown.

****

Mr. Tran: But you finally decided to go out with him. Why?

****

Jing-Mei: It wasn't my idea. We were both set up on a blind date by one of our coworkers, Dr. John Carter. So, we made the best of the date and as it turned out Dave and I had such a wonderful time that we continued to see each other outside of work.

****

Mr. Tran: How did you feel about Dr. Malucci after your dates? Was he the way you expected him to be?

****

State Attorney: Your honor, what does this have to do with the case?

****

Mr. Tran: I'm trying to let the court establish the relationship between the Maluccis.

****

Judge: Continue Mr. Tran, but get to the point.

****

Mr. Tran: Yes, your honor. Do you want me to repeat the question, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: No, once I went out with Dave and found him to be a nice guy, not exactly a gentleman, but nice all the same, I found him very easy to talk to. I think he felt the same way about me because he opened up to me, and I got the feeling he told me things he never said to anyone else.

****

Mr. Tran: What things?

****

Jing-Mei: One night in his apartment, we were horsing around and something got spilt on his shirt. He went into his bedroom to change. I walked in on him and I saw his severely scarred body. I asked him about it and he was reluctant, at first, to tell me but eventually did. He told me that his father use to get very physical with him when he was a child...

****

State Attorney: Objection! Your honor, we already established that Dr. Malucci was an alleged abuse victim, can we move on?

****

Mr. Tran: If the court would bare with me, I am leading to something here. Dr. Chen, before you went out with Dr. Malucci, what was your first opinion of him?

****

Jing-Mei: An overgrown child who always had to have the last word or laugh on people. But one thing struck me about Dave that intrigued me. Dave might have acted like a jerk around us but when it came to the children in the hospital, he was an entirely different guy. They loved him and he loved them back. He was very sensitive to abuse cases especially children and he got suspended from work on numerous occasions because he interfered with abused children and the abusive parent.

****

Mr. Tran: How did he interfere?

****

Jing-Mei: When the social workers couldn't prove a child was being abused, they would often send them back with their parent. This infuriated Dave. That's what happened to him when he was little and the abuse kept up. Dave was lost in the system and slipped through the cracks and he didn't want to see it happen to another child.

****

Mr. Tran: Now, Ms. Glasgow testified here that Dr. Malucci has the mentality of a five year old. Would you explain that to the court?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave acts like a child at times because...shortly after we started dating he was kidnapped, viciously beaten and left for dead. The right side of his brain was left with permanent damage. His neurologist says that he has to learn to train the other side of his brain to compensate for the damaged side. He had to learn everything over again, walking, talking, eating, taking care of himself, writing, spelling, everyday things that we take for granted.

****

Mr. Tran: And how's he doing?

****

Jing-Mei: Great. He's talking, uh well he still stutters and has aphasia, but his speech is getting better. He's starting to read and he's even learned how to write his name. He still can't walk but he will again, someday. He's got a long way to go but he's gonna make it, but he needs his boys with him.

****

Mr. Tran: Why is it so important for the boys to be there with him?

****

Jing-Mei: They're his inspiration. He wants to get better so he can be a father to them. Rusty, our older boy, he helps Dave with his reading and writing and Antonio, our eighteen month old, is learning to do everyday things right along side his daddy. Besides, my husband recently underwent his second kidney transplant and is still recovering in the hospital, which is why he isn't here today. He's doing well in that aspect, with the new kidney but his heart is extremely weak. He's on the list for a heart transplant but he has so many things wrong with him that even if he gets his new heart, let's face it...his time is limited. My husband is dying and he needs his family around him now more than ever and the boys need him.

****

Mr. Tran: How is Dr. Malucci around the boys?

****

Jing-Mei: Great. He loves them and they love him. If you keep those boys away from him permanently, you will kill him as sure as putting a bullet through his heart.

****

Mr. Tran: Thank you, Dr. Chen. Your witness.

****

State Attorney: You said that Dr. Malucci loves the children at the hospital. Love is a strong word to use. What exactly do you mean?

****

Jing-Mei: I know what you're thinking and it's not like that. I found out not long ago after Dave's attack, from some of the nurses on the pediatrics floor that Dave use to come up and read and sing with the sick children. He kept them occupied and gave the nurses a break from entertaining the restless kids. He's a favorite up there.

****

State Attorney: So, if Dr. Malucci loves children so much, why is it then that he has never laid eyes on his older son, Russell, until he came to this country to visit his _"dying father"._

****

Jing-Mei: Dave explained that to me. He said he loved his son but he just couldn't bare to be close to him because he was afraid that he would turn out just like his own father if he lost his temper. So, as painful as it was for Dave, he left Italy---his home, his sister, his baby boy and moved to the states.

****

State Attorney: In other words, he abandoned his child.

****

Jing-Mei: No, he didn't. It's true that Dave wasn't a full time father to him or even a part time one, but he did send his baby's mother support checks. Every first of the month, like clockwork the check was in her hand and in return he received pictures of his son growing up. His sister kept close ties to the boy and filled Dave in on him. Dave thought the best thing he could do for his baby was not to be there. That Rusty would be better off without him, but now since they have been reunited and spent time together, I know Dave feels different about that time and very guilty for missing out on his son's first six years. He was trying to make up for lost time, until you took his children away again.

****

State Attorney: If you win here today, and the children are returned to you, have you given any thought what will happen if Dr. Malucci suddenly gets scared again about being a father and decides he doesn't want the children around him.

****

Jing-Mei: That's not going to happen. Dave is more confident now. In fact, the day before you took the children away, he gave our baby, Antonio, a bath for the very first time and changed his diaper. He is trying real hard to learn to be a good father, it just takes him a little longer to do things. One thing about being a good father that he has down packed is that he loves those children with every fiber of his being and that's the most important part of parenting.

****

State Attorney: Your witness, Mr. Tran.

Mr. Tran called both Mrs. Peterson and Mr. Santini up to the stand and asked them about Dave's relationship with the boys. Both gave glowing reports and then came Mr. Santini's cross examination with the state attorney.

****

State Attorney: Mr. Santini, you stated earlier that you use to live in the apartment below the Maluccis back in Sicily.

****

Mr. Santini: That's right.

****

State Attorney: Were you aware of any abuse going on in the apartment above you?

Mr. Santini bows his head in shame and nods.

****

State Attorney: Sorry, but we need an answer.

****

Mr. Santini: Yes, I knew that Dave was being hit by his father.

****

State Attorney: How did you know?

****

Mr. Santini: How could I have not known. There was always yelling going on upstairs, loud noises like things getting broken and people being slammed down on the floor. Everytime I saw Dave he had a bandage on him, or a cast or a black eye. He was extremely skinny and small for his age, so I knew he went through many a night with nothing in his stomach.

****

State Attorney: What did you do about this?

****

Mr. Santini: His father wouldn't let me take the children down to my apartment and feed them. So, whenever I could I would sneak them some food.

****

State Attorney: Without there father knowing it?

****

Mr. Santini: He usually wasn't home. Sometimes he would be gone from the apartment for days at a time and when he was there he was either drunk or stoned.

****

State Attorney: What about the abuse? Did you do anything about that?

****

Mr. Santini_(hesitates)_**: **No, I didn't. I should have but I was afraid.

****

State Attorney: So, you knew that Dave and his sister were being abused by their father and did nothing at all to help them.

****

Mr. Santini: I'm ashamed of that.

****

State Attorney: I would be too. How on earth do you sleep at night?

****

Mr. Santini: I hated not stepping in and save those two small, helpless children. I love them like they were my own. It was their father. He was very threatening. He had connections and if you stepped in his way, you were as sure as dead. I had a wife and three daughters that I had to look after. I did my best. I really did.

****

State Attorney: Your best would have been to grab these kids and get the hell out of there, but you didn't.

****

Mr. Santini: You don't understand. Vincenzio Malucci had a piece in every kind of business in Sicily. He would have surely found us no matter where we went and killed all of us.

****

State Attorney: So, your solution to it was to do nothing. Turn a deaf ear to the cries of little children to save yourself.

****

Mr. Santini: It wasn't just me. The whole village knew what was going on in that apartment and no one would do anything. No one would go up against Vincenzio Malucci.

****

State Attorney: So, you all just kept your mouths shut. Would you do it again if you had to?

****

Mr. Santini: I don't understand what you mean?

****

State Attorney: You could have helped Dr. Malucci when he was a child and didn't. So, I guess you feel as though you owe him?

****

Mr. Santini: I guess so.

****

State Attorney: So, if you did see or know that he hurt his children, would you say anything or would you cover it up to protect your friend?

****

Mr. Santini: Dave wouldn't hurt a child, especially his own. He's not like that. He's nothing like his father.

****

State Attorney: No, further questions.

****

Judge: Have you anymore witnesses, Mr. Tran?

****

Mr. Tran: No, we rest our case.

****

Judge: I would like to talk to several of the staff at the hospital where the Maluccis work and also to their children. So, this court is in recess for the period of one week. I will see you all here and I'll have my decision then. Court is adjourned.

The judge bangs his gavel and everyone stands up. As they walk out of the courtroom, Jing-Mei spots Adele sitting on a bench down the hall. She approaches her.

****

Jing-Mei: Adele, did you come to testify?

****

Adele: No, actually one of the court officers called me and asked me to bring the children over.

****

Jing-Mei_(smiling)_**:** My babies are here!

****

Adele: They're in the judge's chambers with a court officer, now.

****

Jing-Mei: How are they?

****

Adele: Alright, under the circumstances. They miss you like crazy. How's Dave doing?

****

Jing-Mei: Getting better. Hopefully, they'll be discharging him soon.

****

Adele: The boys have been asking about him.

****

Jing-Mei: Tell them not to worry. As soon as the hospital springs Dave and he's strong enough we are coming over here to see the boys. I just wish Dave didn't have to see them behind the glass.

****

Adele: I know. It sucks but it's the court's ruling. With any luck, that will change.

****

Jing-Mei: It had better. I want to stay around and see the boys but I'm working tonight, so I just have enough time to go home, shower, change and visit Dave before I start my shift. Please tell the boys that I love them and I will be by to see them soon.

****

Adele: I will.

Jing-Mei, Mr. Tran, Mrs. Peterson and Mr. Santini went one way while Ms. Glasgow, Abel Malucci and the state attorney went the other way.

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. Tran, do you think we have a shot at getting the boys back?

****

Mr. Tran: Only time will tell, dear.

On the drive home, both Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson remain silent. Neither knows what to say about today's events.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, what did you decide about Mr. Santini?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I think I will go out with him, just as friends, and then we will see what happens from there.

****

Jing-Mei: That's nice. You two will make a nice couple, Dave thought so.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dave's a sweet boy. He just wants me to be happy, but he doesn't realize that I am very happy with my life. I enjoy being around you and the boys and him.

****

Jing-Mei: I guess he thinks that there is something missing for you. Please don't take offense to anything he does, Dave is only trying to help. He doesn't know better.

****

Mrs. Peterson: He means well and maybe he's right. Maybe it is time I got on with my life. Well anyway, I'll give it a try and see how it comes out.

Jing-Mei pulls into the driveway. They get out of the car and walk towards the house when they are met by two furry, barking heads up at the fence. Jing-Mei approaches them.

****

Jing-Mei_(patting Rascal's head)_**:** Sorry guys, it's just us.

****

Mrs. Peterson: They really miss Dave and the boys.

****

Jing-Mei: I know. Don't worry boy, Dave and the kids will be home soon to play with you. I promise. I've got to get into the shower and change so I can head back to work, could you please feed and walk the dogs and give them an extra doggie treat to make them feel a little better.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sure, but wouldn't you like to rest for a while before heading out again. You look exhausted.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm fine. I'll get some rest during my break.

Jing-Mei heads into the ER when she is approached by Luka.

****

Jing-Mei: Hey, how's things going here today?

****

Luka: Not too busy. A school riot earlier. Four kids brought in with multiple bruises and stab wounds, all superficial. How did things go today?

****

Jing-Mei: Court's in recess until next week. The judge wants a chance to speak with some other witnesses about Dave and me. So, be prepared. You may get a summons to appear in court.

****

Luka: Whatever I can do to help, just ask.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks. I appreciate that.

****

Luka: How's Dave doing?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm on my way up to find out now.

Jing-Mei heads up to Dave's room and is met just outside by Dr. Kirkland.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi, Dr. Kirkland. I was just going in to see him. Is that where you're coming from?

****

Dr. Kirkland: Yes, I was just accessing his condition. I think he's sleeping now.

****

Jing-Mei: I won't disturb him then. I'll come back up later to see him. How's he doing?

****

Dr. Kirkland: I took him off the dialysis earlier and his kidney seems to be holding its own.

****

Jing-Mei: That's great. That means he may get out of here soon.

****

Dr. Kirkland: Well, I'm going to adjust his medicine and see how he does with that. I think between me and Dr. Casin, we just want to watch him for another day or so and then we can discharge him.

****

Jing-Mei: You don't know happy that makes me. Dave too, I know he'll be thrilled. Do you think he'll be strong enough to visit with his children.

****

Dr. Kirkland: That would be up to Dave. If you'll excuse me, now.

Jing-Mei debates whether to peek in on Dave before going to work. She decides to leave him be for awhile. She figures there's real no reason to wake him up, unless she has news about the boys. She'll just let him get his rest, so his strength will build up and he can get out of there as soon as possible. She doesn't want to do anything that may delay his discharge. The boys need to see their daddy as much as he needs to see them. So, she heads down to the ER, leaving word at the desk to page her if there's a problem.

Over the next couple of days, one by one the ER staff was summoned to speak with either the judge or a court office representative. They were asked about Dave's relationship with the boys and their personal observations between the two. Although their statements were different, they all meant the same thing: that they thought it was shameful and idiotic that those children were removed from the custody of their parents.

Jing-Mei stayed with Dave as much as possible trying to fill him in on the details of what was happening outside the hospital but not telling him enough that would upset him.

****

Jing-Mei: The boys miss you so much.

****

Dave: Mmiss tthem ttoo.

****

Jing-Mei: And the dogs miss all of you, guys.

Dave's face lit up.

****

Dave: Pppuppies. Cccome vvisit.

****

Jing-Mei: They're hardly puppies anymore, at least not Rascal and I told you they won't let the dogs up here anymore.

Dave's expression changed from joy to sadness.

****

Jing-Mei: But, you'll be coming home soon and we will be one big family again as soon as we get the boys back.

****

Dave: Wwhere they at?

****

Jing-Mei: Remember, I told you that they had to go away for a while but they will be home soon.

****

Dave: Wwhen I gget there?

****

Jing-Mei: Probably not. But if you're up to it, I'll take you to see them once your sprung from here.

Dave nodded excitedly.

****

Jing-Mei: What else can I tell you? Hmmm...oh, Mrs. Peterson and Mr. Santini went out together the other night.

****

Dave: Ggood ttime have?

****

Jing-Mei: I think so. She was all smiles when she came home and has been since. She is constantly on the phone with him. You did a real nice job fixing them up.

Dave gets this _"I'm innocent" _face on him.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't give me that look. Mrs. Peterson told me that it was your idea. And a good one at that. You know, I don't know if I told you lately what a wonderful job you have been doing with the boys before you got sick. You have really started acting like their father and not just their friend. You're taking care of them more and showing them all the love that you've kept locked inside that big heart of yours for so long. I am so proud of you and am honored to be Mrs. Dr. Dave Malucci.

Dave starts to blush and Jing-Mei lets off a small giggle.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave Malucci, I never thought the day would come when you would turn totally red.

****

Dave: Wwe llove each oother.

****

Jing-Mei: Very much so and once all this mess is cleared up, we are going to throw ourselves the biggest wedding ever.

The door opens and Dr. Kirkland walks in.

****

Dr. Kirkland: Sorry to interrupt.

****

Jing-Mei: As long as your bringing us good news, it's alright.

****

Dr. Kirkland: I'll let you be the judge. How's going home for good news.

****

Jing-Mei: When?

****

Dr. Kirkland: Tomorrow.

****

Jing-Mei: Great. Did you hear that Dave?

****

Dave_(starts smiling and clapping his hands)_**: **I ggo home to llittle ones and ddoggies.

Jing-Mei remained silent. She had thought he understood that the boys wouldn't be home when he got there. She was about to explain it to him again, when she just decided to wait knowing how hurt Dave would be when he got home and his sons weren't there.

The next morning, Jing-Mei was up bright and early. Mrs. Peterson was already dressed ready to go out.

****

Jing-Mei: You look very nice. I didn't know you were coming with me to pick Dave up.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Actually, Salvatore and I are having an early lunch and then going to the museum. That's alright, isn't it?

****

Jing-Mei: Of course it is. You're a grown woman and certainly don't need my permission. Go and have a wonderful time, just don't overdo it. The doctor says you still need to take it slow for awhile.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I will. Give Dave my love and the boys. You are going to visit them after you leave the hospital today.

****

Jing-Mei: If Dave's up to it.

When Jing-Mei arrived at Dave's room, he was sitting up in his wheelchair all dressed and ready to roll.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, it didn't take you long to get ready. Is he alright to leave now?

****

Dr. Kirkland: Sure, as soon as his discharge papers are signed he can go.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, do you want to go straight home?

****

Dave: NNNO!!!! VISIT BBOYS!!! YYOU PPROMISE!!!

****

Jing-Mei: Alright sweetheart, we'll go. No reason to get so upset.

The door opens up and in enters another visitor.

****

Dave: LLLARRY!!!

****

Larry: How's it going, pal?

****

Dave: Lleaving today. Home ggoing.

****

Larry: I know. I heard. That's great news. How's everything going, Dr. Chen?

Jing-Mei is deep in thought and doesn't hear Larry speaking to her. Finally, she responds.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry Larry. I'm fine. I was just thinking about something. Larry, could I talk to you for a minute.

****

Larry: Sure.

Larry and Jing-Mei step away from Dave and start speaking in whispers as Dave occupies himself with the tv remote.

****

Dave: Wwwow!! Llaw and Oorder, mmy ffavorite sshow.

After his private chat with Jing-Mei, Larry says goodbye to Dave and leaves. It's over an hour later before Dave is finally giving his discharge papers. As soon as Dr. Kirkland hands them to Jing-Mei, Dave is rolling out of the room faster than either of them can keep up with him.

****

Dr. Kirkland: Looks like his strength is coming back. I just hope his heart is strong enough. Are you going to visit your sons now?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't think wild horses can keep Dave away. Goodbye and thanks.

****

Dr. Kirkland: Your welcomed. Remember, not to do too much and I want to see you back here in a week.

****

Dave: Sure, llet's ggo Cchin. Bboys nnot ggetting younger.

While Dave chats with some of the ER staff, Jing-Mei makes a call to Adele notifying her of Dave's upcoming visit and asks a favor of her.

Shortly after arriving at the center, Adele greets the Maluccis and gives Dave a big hug. He looks at her confused.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, you remember Adele from the hospital. She's a social worker there.

****

Dave: Rright. Hhello, Ddel.

****

Adele: Hello Dave, you look good this morning. Jing-Mei, I have everything set up as you requested.

****

Jing-Mei: That favor I asked is ready, too?

Adele nods and escorts the Maluccis in.

****

Jing-Mei: Wait one moment, Dave.

Jing-Mei opens up a small, private playroom door and enters. Inside sit Rusty and Antonio. Adele moves Dave's chair over to the window and shows him his sons. The boys run over to the window when they see their dad. Jing-Mei holds Antonio up so he can see Dave too.

****

Rusty and Antonio: PA...PA!

Dave smiles at the boys and reaches out to them but his hand is stopped by the glass barrier. The boys put their hands up on the glass too.

****

Rusty: I want to hug papa.

****

Jing-Mei: I know but you can't yet. I'll explain it to you later.

****

Dave: Ggo iin, I.

****

Adele: Sorry, I can't let you do that.

****

Dave: Why?

****

Adele: Uh, because your not quite well yet. You just got out of the hospital and the boys may have colds and you'll get sick again if you get too close.

That response seemed to satisfy Dave but neither he or the boys were happy about their separation. Dave and the boys continued to visit until Jing-Mei saw Dave starting to get tired and decided that that was enough for today.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright guys, I have to get your papa home now. He's real tired.

****

Rusty: We go home too.

****

Jing-Mei: Soon babies, soon. Now, say goodbye to your papa and he'll be by to see you later.

Both Rusty and Antonio started to wave goodbye to Dave. Dave was confused again.

****

Dave: Wwhat ggoing on?

****

Adele: I think visiting hours are over now. Jing-Mei probably wants to get you home to bed. You must be exhausted.

****

Dave: No, sstay. Nnot ttired. Stay.

****

Rusty and Antonio: Bye bye papa. We love you.

Jing-Mei started to put Antonio down when Dave began banging on the glass. She could see his eyes welling up with tears and so could the boys. Then they started to cry.

****

Rusty_(crying)_**: **We want to come home, papa. Take us home papa.

****

Dave_(hysterical)_**: **I want my sons. Give tthem to mme.

All three continued to bang on the window until Adele was able to finally move a heartbroken Dave out of the room and helped him back into the car. Jing-Mei stayed behind and calmed the children. Before she left the center, she stopped at a door next to the visitor's room where Dave was. She opened it up and Larry came out with his video camera in hand.

****

Jing-Mei: Did you get everything?

****

Larry: You better believe I did.

****

Jing-Mei: Get it over to the my lawyer, Mr. Tran right away and tell him to take it to the judge. He has to see that.

On the way home, Dave remained silent. He just looked out the window and with fresh tears still in his eyes he turned to Jing-Mei.

****

Dave: Fffeel bbetter nnow. Nnot sick aanymore.

****

Jing-Mei: That's good sweetheart, but you still need your rest.

****

Dave: If mme nnot ssick, hhow ccome I can't bbe with mmy kkids.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't quite understand what you mean?

****

Dave: Ddel ssaid that I ccouldn't bbe bboys nnear, ccause tthey mmake mme ssick 'ggain if tthey ssick.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, well if that's what she told you, she's probably right.

****

Dave: II'M NOT SSTUPID. KKNOW TTHAT MMEAN PPEOPLE WON'T LLET MME NNEAR MMY BBABIES CCAUSE_(bursts into tears)_ THEY THINK I'M GGOING TTO HHURT THEM. NNEVER I DDO THAT.

Jing-Mei stops the car on the side of the road and comforts her upset, shaken husband. She holds him in her arms while he bawls uncontrollably.

****

Jing-Mei: I know you wouldn't and we are going to prove it.

****

Dave: Hhhow?

****

Jing-Mei: You are going to have a nice chat with the judge and he's going to see for himself what a wonderful daddy you are.

Jing-Mei takes the next turn off and heads for the courthouse. She helps get Dave into his chair and wheels him inside. She enters the reception area and up to the court secretary.

****

Jing-Mei: We have an appointment with Judge Applegate.

****

Secretary: Your names?

****

Jing-Mei: Drs. Chen and Malucci.

The secretary scans the judge's appointment book.

****

Secretary: I don't see your names here. Must be an oversight. Why don't you leave your name and number and I'll see that the judge gets it and we can set up another appointment for you.

****

Jing-Mei: No, just get on the phone and tell the judge that we are here. Believe me, he's going to want to talk to us.

The secretary picks up the phone and calls into the judge's chambers. She tells the judge who's here to see him and then hangs up.

****

Secretary: Have a seat. He'll see you in a minute.

****

Jing-Mei: That's more like it. Come on, sweetheart.

Jing-Mei and Dave settled down in the waiting area and occupy their time with a magazine. Jing-Mei points to the words and Dave reads them. As they wait, the door to the judge's chambers opens and out walks a familiar face.

****

Jing-Mei: Capt. Amos, what are you doing here?

****

Capt. Amos: How are you Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: Fine. Never thought I would run into you here.

****

Capt. Amos: I heard what the state did to you and the kids and I had to come down and put in my two cents. I think it's atrocious that they took those sweet little boys away from you and that's what I told the judge. I don't know how much good I did, but I had to do something. Couldn't stand around and let them do that to such wonderful people.

****

Jing-Mei: Any help is greatly appreciated. We can use all the help we can get.

****

Capt. Amos: I certainly owe it to you after the botched way I handled this investigation. If I would have done my job right, those bastards would have never got to Dave again to cause this grief.

****

Jing-Mei: You're doing the best you can. I realize it's not an easy job with the little evidence you have. How's the case going?

****

Capt. Amos: Slow, but I'm not giving up until we find the son of bitches that hurt him. Hello, Dave. I heard you've had it pretty rough lately. How are you feeling?

Dave looks up from his magazine.

****

Dave: You mmy ffriend, rright.

****

Capt. Amos: I'd like to think I am.

****

Dave: Ii okay. Wwant mmy boys back.

****

Capt. Amos: You'll get them. Just like I'll get the freaks who hurt you.

****

Dave: Eeventually.

****

Secretary: Dr. Chen and Dr. Malucci, the judge will see you now.

****

Capt. Amos: I'll get out of your way. It was good seeing you.

****

Jing-Mei: You too, captain. Could you wait just one second? I need to speak with you.

****

Dave: Bye, ffriend.

The captain takes a seat as the Maluccis enter the judge's chambers.

****

Judge: This must be Dr. Dave Malucci, that I heard so much about. Please Dr. Chen have a seat.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, this is Judge Applegate. He just wants to talk to you. Try to relax. He gets really nervous when he meets new people.

****

Judge: That's understandable. I still do too. I may not appear to be but I'm a very shy person. Always was, I think that's why I became a judge so that I would have a lot of contact with people, good and bad, and that would help me get over it. So, don't worry, I just need to ask you a few questions.

****

Dave: Ookay, jjudge. Ii can do tthat.

****

Judge: Dr. Chen, would you mind stepping outside I want to talk to your husband alone first.

****

Jing-Mei: Not at all. Dave, just stay here and answer all the judge's questions the best you can.

Jing-Mei went back out to the waiting area and joined Capt. Amos.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks for hanging around. The judge wants to talk to Dave alone.

****

Capt. Amos: No problem. I get off in 15 minutes anyway. What's up?

****

Jing-Mei: I need your help. Could you investigate someone if I gave you a name?

****

Capt. Amos: Who?

****

Jing-Mei: Abel Malucci. He's the man who's trying to take my babies away from me. He's claiming to be Dave's uncle.

****

Capt. Amos: And you don't believe him.

****

Jing-Mei: He took a DNA test and that said there's a possibility that he could be but there's something strange about him. I have this feeling and I don't like it.

****

Capt. Amos: Technically, I can't investigate anyone without just cause.

****

Jing-Mei: There is just cause. If he is Dave's uncle, his father's brother, then Dave and my family could be in grave danger especially if he gets the boys.

****

Capt. Amos: I'll see what I can do.

Back in chambers, the judge stares at Dave making him feel even more uncomfortable. Dave is staring down at his hands as he twiddles his thumbs.

****

Judge: Are you still nervous?

****

Dave: Yes, wwhen you ggonna ask mme questions? Tired.

****

Judge: I won't keep you long. I know you just got out of the hospital. Why don't you tell me about your boys?

****

Dave: Tthey ffriends mmine. Tthey ffunny.

****

Judge: Really. How are they funny?

****

Dave_(looking at the judge)_**: **They pplay wwith our doggies and get into trouble. The older oone ttaught Razzal how to push mmy wwheelchair. Tthey pplay games with Davey.

****

Judge: What kind of games?

****

Dave: Vvideo ggames and blocks. Chin ssays tthat...helps my hhand-eeye coornation and rreading. Iii ddon't rread ttoo well yet, sso I ssing tto bbed them at night.

****

Judge: They must really like that?

****

Dave: Yeah, Ii ddo ttoo.

****

Judge: Do you help take care of them?

****

Dave: Iii ddo nnow. Chin sshowed me how to give baby bath and change hhis ssmelly ddiaper. _(starts to laugh)_ He ssquirted mme wwith hhis wwinkie.

****

Judge: That'll happen if your not quick enough.

****

Dave: Ccchin ssays that too. Aare you ggoing to give mme back bboys to hhome take?

****

Judge: I'm working on doing what is best for the boys. You agree that's what should be done, right?

Dave nods.

****

Dave: Yyes. Tthey nneed mme and Chin. Mmy ppuppies mmiss them too.

****

Judge: Well, you obviously have a special relationship with them. Dr. Malucci...

****

Dave: Ddavey. My name Dave.

****

Judge: I'm sorry. Dave, do you love your sons?

****

Dave: Yeah, more tthan my oown llife. They are my life, my llegecy. They gonna grow up to be ggreat men. Ii wwant hhelp tthem.

****

Judge: You didn't get much love or guidance from your own father, did you?

Dave panics and starts to squirm. He grabs his ears and squeezes his eyes tightly shut.

****

Judge: Take it easy, there. I'm sorry. I didn't know how upset he made you, but from what I heard. It's okay. I won't ask you anymore about him. He's hurt you didn't he?

Dave nods frantically and then starts to calm down a bit.

****

Judge: Alright, I have only one more question for you? What do you think about Abel Malucci?

****

Dave: Who he?

****

Judge: He says he's your uncle. He is, isn't he?

****

Dave: Ddon't know. Never hhim met bbefore.

****

Judge: Tell me Dave, how is your therapy coming along?

****

Dave: Llearning I'm to walk again and rread and wwrite. Melanie ssays mmy wwords get twisted up, bbut tthat's ookay.

****

Judge: Who's Melanie?

****

Dave: Mmy tteacher and Llarry hhelps mme wwalk. Ttthey ggreat.

There's a small tap on the door.

****

Judge: Come in.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you ready for me, your honor?

****

Judge: Actually, I don't think I'm going to need to speak with you. I've got all the information out of Dr. Mal...Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: We can leave then?

****

Judge: Yes, go home and take care of your husband. He's a fine young man. I'll call Mr. Tran and let him know when I made my decision.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, your honor. Bye til then. Say goodbye, Dave.

Dave holds his hand out to the judge.

****

Dave: Bye, honor yyou.

****

Judge: Goodbye, and it was nice meeting you Dave.

Jing-Mei takes Dave home and he is quickly greeted by the dogs which brings a big smile to his face. He plays with the dogs but he can feel that there's is still something, rather someones missing.

The next couple of days, Dave stays in bed except when he goes to visit his sons. Several ER staff come by to visit him but he continues to mope in bed. He and Jing-Mei don't do much talking.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you ready for lunch?

****

Dave: Gguess sso. Wwhere's mmommy?

****

Jing-Mei: She's out with Mr. Santini.

****

Dave: Aagain. _(pause)_ Feed mme.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, your majesty.

Later that afternoon, both Larry and Melanie come over to start working with Dave again. He refuses.

****

Larry: Hey Dave, I thought you liked your therapy.

****

Dave: Do, nnot nnow. Ggo way.

****

Melanie: Maybe he's still too tired for physical activity. Why don't we work on your reading skills.

Melanie puts a book on his lap and Dave promptly pushes it to the floor. Rascal jumps up on his bed and Dave cuddles him.

****

Dave: Lleave me alone.

The two therapists walk into another room with Jing-Mei.

****

Larry: I've never seen him like this before.

****

Jing-Mei: I want to apologize to the both of you. Please don't take him serious. He misses the boys very much and Mrs. Peterson is always out with Mr. Santini so all he does is mope and sulk. He won't even let me near him, just the dogs. Until his boys come home, I don't think we are going to get much activity..._(the phone rings)_ out of him. Excuse me.

Jing-Mei picks up the phone. She gets a scared look on her face and then hangs up.

****

Melanie: Dr. Chen, are you alright?

****

Jing-Mei: Fine or at least I hope to be soon. That was my lawyer. The judge has made his decision.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	29. A Romp in the Snow

****

Showdown

__

Part 29

The next morning, court resumed and Jing-Mei, Dave and Mrs. Peterson reconvened at the courthouse. Also, in attendance were Ms. Glasgow, the state attorney and Abel Malucci. Mr. Tran joined his clients shortly before they were called into the courtroom. Jing-Mei set Dave's chair in the aisle across from a staring Abel. Dave could feel his eyes on him the entire time, making him nervous and uncomfortable. Jing-Mei had explained to Dave earlier who the man was and why he was staring at him, Dave could almost feel his father's watchful, hateful eyes on him. It made a chill run down Dave's back.

The judge entered the courtroom and everyone stood, except Dave. They took their seats when the preceding began.

****

Dave: Iii met him before, Chin.

****

Jing-Mei: I know you did.

****

Dave_(waving)_**:** Hi, judge.

Jing-Mei had to contain Dave's energy so they could get on with the hearing.

****

Judge: Alright, after our earlier hearing I had a chance to do my own investigation into the case. I've interviewed several staff members at the ER where the Drs. Malucci work, spoke with the children and had an interesting conversation with a Capt. Amos who has been assigned to Dr. Malucci's attack. I've had both places where the children would be living, when I make my decision, checked out. I've viewed the video tape that Mr. Tran sent over to me of their father's first visit with the children after his discharge from the hospital. And finally, I went over the transcripts of our previous hearing and have just one question. It's for you Ms. Glasgow.

Ms. Glasgow stood at the podium in front of the judge.

****

Ms. Glasgow: Yes, your honor. What did you need to know? I'm sure I can help you out here.****

Judge: I need you to tell me again how you obtained Dr. Malucci's medical records.

****

Ms. Glasgow: I've already told you. I was told that Dr. Malucci had a history of abuse in his past and through a little investigation of my own I learned that he was seeing a psychiatrist to deal with his past so I had a friend of mine in the records department obtain his psychiatric report. I did what I had to in order to do what was best for the children.

****

Judge: I realize that you might have had the children's best interest at heart, but you went about it the wrong way.

****

Ms. Glasgow: I don't understand. I was doing my job which requires that I investigate the backgrounds of everyone who will have contact with the children and...

****

Judge: I understand that but in this country we do have laws and you not only bent them but you disgrace them beyond belief. By law, you must obtain a subpoena from the court in order to open anyone's records. Those medical records are confidential and you not only obtained them illegally but invaded Dr. Malucci's privacy, which destroys his constitutional rights and that totally disgusts me. Have a seat.

Ms. Glasgow returns to her seat, appalled. Dave started tugging at Jing-Mei's dress.

****

Jing-Mei_(whispering)_**: **Not now Dave.

****

Dave: But Cchin, he...

****

Jing-Mei_(whispering)_**: **You have to go to the bathroom?

****

Dave: Nno. Hhe kkeeps mme lllooking. Ddon't llike him?

Dave starts to point at Abel and Abel gives him a smug grin in return.

****

Jing-Mei_(whispering)_**: **Don't point Dave, it's not nice. Just ignore him. After today, you probably won't ever have to see him again. I hope.

The judge sees Dave agitation with Abel Malucci and quickly continues.

****

Judge: Mr. Malucci, I have no doubt that you want what's best for the children, that's what we all we want. I'm sure you love your great-nephews and want to honor your brother's memory...

****

Abel: Very much so, your honor.

****

Judge: To everyone I spoke with regarding the relationship between Dr. Malucci and his sons, I have not received one negative statement. I've looked through all the documents the state has acquired and there has never been one complaint to the child welfare department about Dr. Malucci abusing his sons. After speaking with the children, it is apparent that they are happy, healthy children and that they love their parents and I can see there is a mutual love in Dr. Malucci for the children. I was very disturbed by what I saw on the video tape. Dr. Malucci's anguish to be with his children and their need to be with him but couldn't because they were separated by a glass window. I realized that method of visitation for Dr. Malucci was ordered by the court, I did have some concerns when I saw Dr. Malucci banging on the glass. He was very aggressive but not in a negative way. He just wanted to hold his children. He acted the way any loving father would who was being kept away from his children. However, he does appear to have a temper. Everything he's been through, I can't blame him, I still have to approach the matter. But, there is the question of the past abuse on Dr. Malucci. I've been thinking about that seriously since we last met. I do not like taking children away from their parents, anymore than I like putting them in unhappy homes...

****

Abel: You have my word that those children will be in a loving home, surrounded by caring people and getting the best of everything if they come live with me. I have no problem with my nephew and his wife coming to visit them...

****

Jing-Mei_(standing up)_**:** HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR THEM? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM!!!

The judge bangs his gavel.

****

Judge: That's enough, Dr. Chen. I'll have none of that in my courtroom.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry, your honor.

****

Judge: Mr. Malucci, I'd have to agree with Dr. Chen. You don't know the children very well and they are still very stressed at having been moved out of their home that I don't feel comfortable placing them with you as of yet. When I interviewed Dr. Malucci, there was no question in my mind that he had a tremendous amount of fear in him of his father, and I realize his father has passed and can no longer hurt him. You are not his father and neither is he. He has genuine, unconditional love for the boys and if I decided not to place them with him because he was mistreated by his father, then I couldn't very well allow you to take the children either for the same reason. You, like Dr. Malucci, have been exposed to severe abuse. There is no guarantee that Dr. Malucci will turn out like his father, but from what I see that has not happen and probably never will.

****

Mr. Tran: Your honor...

****

Judge: Please, let me finish. Now, there's the matter of Dr. Malucci's medical status. None of us know just how long we have to live or act properly all the time. We all have a little childlike behavior in us, Dr. Malucci's behavior is just more apparent. If I were to rule against the Maluccis simply on the basis that Dr. Malucci has suffered permanent brain damage then I just conceded to having all brain-damaged and abuse victims sterilized so they can never bear children and that is just not in my beliefs. So, with all these questions forming in my mind, the one still stands out. What is in the best interest for the children? Only when I allowed that question to take priority in my mind above any other was I able to come up with a suitable answer. This court finds that the protective order against the Maluccis was falsely executed and I'm am withdrawing it and reinstating full custody of minors, Russell Angelo and Antonio Grant to their parents: Drs. Chen and Malucci.

Both Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson jump up out of their seats and hug each other. Dave sits by and watches completely confused. Jing-Mei bends down and embraces Dave and gives him a kiss.

****

Dave: Wwhat ggoing on?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, we got our babies back.

****

Dave: Llittle oones ccome hhome again.

****

Mr. Tran: You better believe it and they aren't ever going to be taken away from you again.

****

Jing-Mei: And it's all because of you, Mr. Tran. Thank you so much for everything you did.

****

Mr. Tran: I was happy to do it. Those boys belong with you.

****

State Attorney: Your honor, can't be serious. You realize we will be filing an appeal on this.

****

Judge: Counsel, I'd advise you to inform your client, Ms. Glasgow to get the proper documents in order before she illegally invades another person's privacy and as for you, Ms. Glasgow I will be speaking with your supervisor at the Dept. of Child Welfare and make sure disciplinary actions are taken. _(pause)_ I will be assigning a caseworker to you, Dr. Malucci so I can keep an eye on this case and reviewing it. If there is any change in the circumstances, I will bring this matter before this court again. I want both of you, Drs. Malucci and the boys to attend family counseling once a week and will receive a weekly report. In my personal opinion, I can't think of two better parents for those boys and highly recommend that you keep up the work you've done with them. They are fine young men as is their father. Dr. Malucci, how are you feeling these days since your recent release from the hospital?

****

Dave: Bbetter nnow, jjudge. Mmy bbabies ccoming hhome with mme and ddoggies.

****

Jing-Mei: Your honor, Dave is still in therapy but he's getting better and stronger each day.

****

Judge_(smiling)_**: **I can see that he is. You're looking well, Dr. Malucci. Take care of yourself and those boys. They really think the world of you.

****

Dave: Mme...II llove tthem too.

****

Judge: This hearing is adjourned. _(banging the gavel down)_

The Maluccis and Mrs. Peterson leave the courtroom with a frustrated Ms. Glasgow and Abel Malucci behind them. Outside the courtroom, they head towards the elevator with smiles on their face that suddenly get bigger. They hear a scream from down the hall.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing! Papa! Grandma Peterson!

Adele is walking down the hall with Rusty pulling at her hand and Antonio up in her other arm.

****

Antonio: DA...DA! Ma..ma!

Antonio starts to clap his hands as he sees his parents and Adele hands the anxious baby over to his mommy while Rusty jumps up on his papa's lap and gives him a big squeeze around the neck. Dave starts gasping for air.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Rusty, not so tight. You're hurting your papa.

****

Rusty: We going home!

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, you are and no one will ever take you away again.

****

Antonio: Woofies...

****

Dave: Razzal and ppuppy mmiss you, llittle oones.

****

Jing-Mei: They sure have.

****

Rusty: They get big, huh?

****

Jing-Mei: Lucky sure did. Come on everyone, let's go home!

The Maluccis arrive home and before Jing-Mei can come to a complete stop, Rusty has his seatbelt undone and is running towards the house. After several minutes, the others join him. Jing-Mei unlocks the door and in runs Rusty, straight through the living room, to the kitchen and into two longed missed friends.

****

Rusty: Rascal, Lucky, we home !!!! Come here boys!!!

The dogs heads shoot up at the familiar sound and they meet him half way. Rascal jumps up on Rusty as Lucky starts sniffing around at his feet and barking. Dave enters holding Antonio on his lap.

****

Dave: Sssee, Iiii ttold yyou mmiss ppuppies. No, puppies mmiss yyou.

Antonio starts clapping his hands and Lucky jumps up on Dave's lap as well, causing Dave some slight discomfort and pain but he doesn't seemed bothered by it. He's thrilled to have his boys back home again.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I hate to spoil your reunion, but these dogs need to be fed and so do you two. So, go get washed up for dinner and we can continue this later.

Not wanting to break away from the boys, both dogs change their minds when Mrs. Peterson shakes their Kibbles 'n' Bits bag. Rusty takes Antonio's hand and helps him down off Dave's legs. Dave recovers from all the pressure put on his fragile legs and follows them into the living room.

Rusty starts to look around.

****

Rusty: Looks the same. We missed being here.

****

Jing-Mei: We sure missed having you here...

****

Rusty: My sled!!!

****

Jing-Mei: Just where you left it. We haven't moved a single thing since the two of you left. We even still have some cake left over we've been saving for you guys.

****

Rusty_(rubbing his stomach and licking his lips)_**:** I'm going to get some.

Before he can get far, Dave reaches out to him and gently grabs his arm. Dave points one finger up in the air at him and shakes it.

****

Dave: Nno, no. Tthat's ffor ddessert. You eeat ggood hhealthy ffood ffirst.

Rusty turns to Jing-Mei, who has a well deserved look of pride on her face.

****

Jing-Mei: You're father's right. You know better than that. We eat healthy food before we let you have sweets.

****

Rusty: Can I go out and play with my sled?

****

Jing-Mei: Later, after dinner.

Dave gets a big smile on his face.

****

Dave: Mmme too. I'm ggoing sledding.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I think you're a little big for Rusty's sled, and certainly too heavy for him to pull you but I don't see any reason why you can't go out and play in the snow with your boys. Now, go get washed up.

Jing-Mei watched as all three of her men headed for the bathroom to wash for dinner. She stood behind them in awe, proud that Dave was starting to come around to being the good father that he always was. One moment, he could give direction to his eldest son like a daddy should and in the next he was just one of the boys, her overgrown child wanting to go play in the snow with the other _"children"._ ****

All three boys hurried through dinner, so they would still have some light outside to play in.

****

Rusty: Done. We can go out now.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, you know that's not the proper way for you to leave the table.

****

Dave: Let's ggo.

****

Jing-Mei: You too, Dave. Let's try this again. Rusty.

****

Rusty: May we be eccused from the table?

****

Jing-Mei: Close enough, but what's the magic word?

****

Dave: NOW!!

Jing-Mei raised a disapproving eyebrow to her husband.

****

Antonio: Pease, Ma...ma?

Jing-Mei smiled at Antonio, picked him up from his high chair and placed him on Dave's lap.

****

Jing-Mei: Very good, sweetheart. Your brother and father should take lessons from you. Alright, Dave get the baby dressed warmly before you go out. I'll be in to help in a few moments after I help Mrs. Peterson get the table cleared.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I can take care of this. Go on be with your children and old man.

Jing-Mei grabbed a few dishes and carried them into the kitchen. Mrs. Peterson followed.

****

Jing-Mei: That's alright. I'll help. _(whispering to Mrs. Peterson)_ Dave needs this time alone with the boys to bond and I want to make sure he knows just how to dress Antonio for the weather. Eventually, he's going to have to start doing things for the children on his own, without our help.

Fifteen minutes later, the dishes are nearly done and the ladies hear a pair of small feet running towards the kitchen.

****

Rusty: RASCAL, LUCKY!!! COME ON BOYS, SNOW TIME!!!

Jing-Mei does the last dish and places it in the cupboard.

****

Jing-Mei: I had better check on the boys and see how they are coming along. Why don't you sit down and relax? You've certainly earned it.

****

Mrs. Peterson: No time for that. I want to get ready. Salvatore and I are going to the movies tonight.

****

Jing-Mei_(smiling)_**:** You have been seeing alot of each other lately. Is it getting serious between the two?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, I wouldn't say serious but I do enjoy his company and we have fun when we are together. But, I wouldn't go getting us married off yet. We aren't at that stage in our relationship yet. Why don't you sit down and rest. I can check in on Dave and Antonio. You've been on your feet all day. Not good for a woman in your condition.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm just going to lend a hand if they need it then they can go out in the yard and play all they want to. I'll rest then when the house is quiet again. Not that I mind it noisy. After the last week or so, it's refreshing.

Both Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson head out of the kitchen both nearly tripping over an excited Lucky. Rusty finally gains control of him. Jing-Mei heads into the nursery.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, are you two almost rea...

Jing-Mei stands at the door, stunned with her mouth hanging opened and totally confused. Dave has Antonio undressed on the table and is digging underneath in search of something. Jing-Mei puts her head in hands.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, no...no...no, baby. I thought you understood what I meant. You were suppose to dress Antonio---not undress him.

****

Dave: Ttake a ssmell.

Jing-Mei does as Dave requests and gets a strange look on her face.

****

Dave: Stinks, huh.

Dave lifts up his head and looks at his naked son.

****

Dave: Found it, ddiaper cclean. Baby nneeds cchanging. I do rright thing?

Jing-Mei moves over to her husband and gives him a kiss on the head.

****

Jing-Mei: You did exactly the right thing, and I shouldn't have interfered. Go on and finish and I won't say a word.

Dave places the diaper on the table and then gently lays Antonio on it and as he's getting ready to close it, he suddenly gets doused.

****

Dave: Dddavey still nnot qquick enough for hhim.

****

Jing-Mei: No, but your getting better. He only got your chest this time. You know what Dave, I think your next daddy duty is to potty train him.

****

Dave: Uh, oh. He ttoo llittle. He fall in.

****

Jing-Mei: Not on the big potty, a little one---just his size. I'll go out and buy one tomorrow and the two of you can get started. You're okay with that, right? I mean you know how to do it, don't you?

****

Dave: Ssure, I sshow baby hhow to ttake wwaterhose out..._(Dave starts to unzip his fly and reach for his jumbo package when Jing-Mei stops him)_

****

Jing-Mei: Never mind. I can see you have the idea. Now, finish up in here and you can go out while there's still some daylight.

Dave changes Antonio and then picks out a jumper for him and puts him in his coat, boots, hat, scarf and gloves.

****

Dave: How's tthat?

****

Jing-Mei: Let's see.

Jing-Mei inspects the baby and then gives Dave a nod of approval.

****

Jing-Mei: Very good. Except you don't want the scarf wrapped around his face too tightly. Let's let some air in there for him to breathe. Now, it's your turn.

Jing-Mei helped Dave into his warm clothes and they headed into the back yard where Rusty was pulling his sled around with his two passengers on board.

Rusty ran up to the door and took hold of Antonio's hand.

****

Jing-Mei: Uh Rusty, what do the dogs have on?

****

Rusty: My old scarf. Gramma Peterson helped me cut in half. They have to stay warm too. Don't want them to get sick. Come on, Antonio. Let's ride on the sled and have Rascal pull us.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, Dave don't just sit there and stare at them, go join in.

Dave starts to wheel his chair into the yard and watches as Rusty attaches Rascal's collar to the sled with a rope and then sits on the sled with Antonio. Lucky jumps into Dave's lap and as Rascal, struggles to pull his two companions he gets by Dave and Dave places Lucky on Rascal's back. Jing-Mei can't help but laugh as Dave tries to keep up by wheeling beside them. The snow is making it difficult for Dave's chair to move but he is determined to have fun.

****

Jing-Mei_(thinking to herself)_**:** Lord, have mercy on those two poor dogs.

****

Dave: Chin, yyou pplay wwith us.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm going into rest for awhile. You guys have fun and be careful.

A car pulls up in front of the house and honks its horn. Mrs. Peterson comes out and waves goodbye to her family and jumps in. They pull off. Dave stares angrily at the car as it heads down the street. He is brought out of his thoughts by a cold feeling to his face. He turns to see Antonio with snow in his hands and a devilish grin on him.

****

Rusty_(laughing)_**: **Mama Jing, you see that. 'Tonio hit papa with snowball.

****

Jing-Mei: I saw it. Play nicely. No rough stuff and stay bundled up, all of you. I don't want anyone getting sick now. We have a wedding to plan.

Across town, Rico opens the door and Abel stumbles in. He nearly falls onto the floor but manages to catch his balance long enough to get to the couch. Vincenzio walks out of the kitchen carrying a beer.

****

Vincenzio: What the fuck happened to you? Forget it, I know what happened. What I want to know is why...why you decided to go out and get plowed...NOW!

****

Abel: Sor..I was ttrying to figure...we_(BURP)_ llost. Yyour kid...he...we're not gett...I didn't know how.. to tell. you.

Vincenzio stands momentarily frozen as he tries to decipher what a drunk Abel is telling him.

****

Rico: I think he's telling you that your kid won the case and so much for your big plan of getting those two little brats here.

Furious, Vincenzio smashes the beer can in his hand and beer goes flying everywhere. Then he throws the crushed can down on the floor and picks a chair up and heaves it across the room causing it to smash into a mirror on the wall.

****

Vincenzio: GODDAMN IT!!! THERE'S ALWAYS SOMEONE OUT THERE HELPING THAT MOTHER FUCKER. WELL, HE'S WON THIS BATTLE BUT THIS WAR IS FAR FROM OVER!!!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	30. Haircuts!

****

Showdown

__

Part 30

The next few days for the Maluccis were very busy. Jing-Mei was back to working a semi-regular schedule at the hospital and going to her doctor's appointments occasionally bringing Dave along for his own checkups. Mrs. Peterson continued to see Mr. Santini, to Dave's dismay, and caring for Antonio and Dave when Jing-Mei wasn't home. Rusty went back to school and was met with alot of questions from his classmates that haven't seen him since his birthday. And now that his family was back together, Dave could concentrate on his therapy. Both Melanie and Larry made daily visits over to the house to work with Dave and he was more than ever determined to get well so he can back the life he once had. With all that everyone was doing, they were still getting in gear for the big wedding that was quickly approaching.

Jing-Mei sat in the lounge looking through brides magazines trying to pick out the appropriate dress to wear. Several members of the ER helped her decide.

****

Abby: I thought you were going with a peach gown, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: I was but I tried one on before that business happened with the boys and I don't know, peach shows off my tummy too much.

****

Carter: What difference does that make? We all know you're pregnant. So, why bother trying to hide it.

****

Elizabeth: You wouldn't understand. You're not a woman. Now, when Mark and I were married, I tried everything to hide my stomach. I even thought about wearing a corset, but that would have been too much strain on the baby. So, instead I went with a slightly oversized gown that I was able to pin in the back so it looked a little baggy on me but not gaudy.

As Carter got up to get some more coffee, the ladies continued to look through the magazines.

****

Carter: So, what about the boys? Are you going with tuxedos or suits?

****

Jing-Mei: I think I'll let Dave handle that decision.

****

Carter: Do you know what you're saying? Are you positive that's what you want to do?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I do and sure. After all, this is Dave's wedding too. He should be able to make some of the decisions about it. John, you haven't seen Dave lately obviously, otherwise you would know that he's come a long way in his rehabilitation. He's getting much stronger and he's starting to learn how to read and write and take care of the boys. He's being the kind of father that any child would be lucky to have. I trust his opinions. As a matter of fact, I put him in charge of redecorating the nursery for the new baby.

Carter nearly chokes on the coffee.

****

Carter: Malucci...redecorating!! This I have got to see.

****

Jing-Mei: You will but not until it's all done. I don't need anyone criticizing Dave's ideas before he even gets started. He's very self-conscious and sensitive. Dave has good ideas but it takes his mind a little longer to process them then it would a healthy brain. Just give him a chance, is all I ask.

****

Carter: Alright, it's you're nursery. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Later that night, Mrs. Peterson starts to clear the dinner table, Dave and the boys go into the living room and start playing the video game. Jing-Mei enters the kitchen to retrieve the same magazine that she was engrossed in earlier at the hospital.

****

Jing-Mei: So, what are you and Mr. Santini going to do tonight?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'm just going over to his place and watch a little tv. I just had better wait until Dr. Dave is asleep first before I leave.

****

Jing-Mei: Why do you say that?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I don't know. I just got this feeling that Dave isn't too happy with this arrangement.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't be ridiculous. You said it yourself, he made this arrangement.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I know but now I think he regrets it. Maybe, I need to have a talk with him.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, you won't get too far with him now. His mind is far too occupied.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'll speak with him in the morning.

****

Jing-Mei: Huh, did you say something?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I did, but it doesn't matter. What have you got there?

****

Jing-Mei: A wedding magazine. I'm trying to find the perfect dress to wear. I never knew how hard this would be.

****

Mrs. Peterson: If you'd like I could help you when I get home but I have to go now. Salvatore, will be here any moment.

As Mrs. Peterson leaves for her date, she says goodbye to her family and gives each boy a kiss. She tries to kiss Dave's cheek too, but he pulls away from her and refuses to acknowledge her presence. He pretends to be too involved in his game. Hurt, Mrs. Peterson leaves. As the door shuts behind her, Dave stares at the doorway, a tear leaves his eye and runs down his cheek then he quickly gets back into the game.

That evening, Jing-Mei is sitting on the couch with several different magazines beside her as she goes between watching her boys playing and trying to decide on a gown. She periodically falls asleep. During her sleep, she dreams of different weddings she attended throughout her life. The first one she remembers seeing is of her aunt back in Peking. She remembers the dress that her aunt wore and a smile comes across her face as she springs up off the couch and onto her feet, fully awake now and heads over to Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, sweetheart, I have an excellent idea for our wedding.

Dave's attention is on the game, so Jing-Mei hands his controller to Antonio, upsetting Dave.

****

Dave: Nnot done pplaying. Turn mmine.

****

Jing-Mei: You can go back to playing in a minute. Let Antonio play for now. I need to talk to you.

****

Rusty: 'Tonio doesn't know how to play.

****

Jing-Mei: Then teach him, big brother. Now, Dave do you want to hear my idea or what?

The next morning during breakfast, the boys are rushing through it to get back to playing with their game.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'm sorry I got in so late last night. We kind of fell asleep, not what you're thinking, on the couch while watching a movie...uh, _Love Story_, I think it was. I didn't get a chance to help you decide on a wedding dress.

****

Rusty: I'm done eating, Mama Jing. I can play now?

****

Jing-Mei: Go ahead and take your brother with you.

Dave lifted Antonio out of his high chair and he and Rusty each took a hand and walked Antonio slowly into the living room and to the video game.

****

Jing-Mei: That's alright, cause I think I have come up with the perfect dress.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Really. What color?

****

Jing-Mei: Red.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Red? A red wedding dress? That is certainly different...but nice, I'm sure.

****

Jing-Mei: It's not a dress, exactly. It's more of a gown. A Chinese gown kinda like a kimono. It's traditional Chinese wedding apparel. Dave and I decide to go with a Chinese-Italian wedding.

Mrs. Peterson scratched her head in confusion.

****

Jing-Mei: It'll be great. Half the wedding will be Chinese traditional and half Italian. When you think about it, it makes sense. I'm Chinese and Antonio is half Chinese, Dave and Rusty are Italian and Antonio is half Italian. A wedding means to join together one person's life with another and become one. Well, that's what we are doing. Joining countries, sort of, and making one big country. Of course they're on two separate continents but there's nothing much we can do about that.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Interesting. I've never been to either a traditional Italian or Chinese wedding. I can hardly wait.

****

Jing-Mei: You and probably most of our friends. I only wish my parents would come to our wedding.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Have you invited them?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, but my mother said that neither her or my father would be seen dead at a ceremony between me and that whop.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's horrible. If she doesn't like Dave, that's fine. No one can change someone's prejudice but there's no excuse for calling him names. You'd think that she would come for your sake, she is your mother after all.

****

Jing-Mei: That's what I told her but she said if she came it would look like she condoned this marriage and she doesn't. Now, if we were going to divorce court, she'd be in the front seat.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Her loss.

****

Jing-Mei: My words exactly. At least I was able to make an appointment with her designer though. As a matter of fact, I have to get going now. Would you like to come along? I'm meeting with Abby and several of my other friends who are going to be my bridesmaids.

The ladies get up and walk into the living room where the boys are.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Actually, I have a lunch date with Salvatore but I didn't know you were going out, so I can cancel it.

Dave starts to smile at Mrs. Peterson's statement.

****

Jing-Mei: You will do no such a thing.

Dave growls at his wife for trying to change Mrs. Peterson's mind.

****

Mrs. Peterson: But, the boys? Who'll stay with them if we both go out?

****

Jing-Mei: I've been thinking about that and you know it's about time that Antonio went for his very first haircut. Both he and Rusty are getting a little shaggy there. I can drop Dave and the boys off at the barber's and let him take the boys in for their haircuts while I go for my fitting.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's perfect.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, how would you like to take your sons for a haircut?

****

Dave: Mmmommy ccoming, too?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Not this time, Dave. This is a father-son moment for you to share with the boys.

****

Dave: NNO GGO!! MOMMY NNOT GGOING, DAVEY NNOT GGOING!!

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry Dave, you're going. Now go get dressed and ready to go. You are not having your way on this.

Reluctantly, Dave goes into the room and gets dressed while Jing-Mei makes the appointment at the barber's for them. She and Mrs. Peterson get the boys dressed and set to go.

****

Jing-Mei: I've got them, why don't you go in and see how Dave's coming along. Meanwhile, you can have that little talk with him you said you wanted to have.

Mrs. Peterson walks up to Dave's bedroom. The door is ajar, so she sticks her head in to check on him and she sees him grabbing at his chest reaching into his jean pocket. She rushes over to him.

****

Mrs. Peterson_(panicked)_**: **Dave, are you alright, sweetheart?

****

Dave_(angry)_**: **Ffine. Iii ffine.

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, you're not. You're having chest pains. I'll go get Jing-Mei.

****

Dave: NO, DON'T. DON'T GGET HHER!!

****

Mrs. Peterson: Then let me help you.

****

Dave: I'm ffine. Jjjust nneed mmy lllittle ppill iin ppocket.

Mrs. Peterson reaches into Dave's pocket and pulls out his nitro pills. She opens up the easy-off lid and takes a pill out and quickly places it under Dave's tongue. Within minutes, Dave's pain is relieved and he calms down.

****

Dave_(angry)_**: **Ttthank yyou.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Your welcome. If I promise not to tell Jing-Mei what happened here, will you tell me why you are so mad at me?

****

Dave: Nnnothing hhappened hhere. I had ssome ppain hhere_(points to his chest). _Happens aall ttime. Sshe kknows tthat. I'm mmad aat yyou, no.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes, you are. Now, what's wrong. Did I do or say something that hurt you. It seems that ever since I started going out with Salvatore...

****

Dave: Iii ggot tto go.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's it, isn't it. You're mad at me because of Salvatore.

Dave nods.

****

Mrs. Peterson: But why? I thought you liked him.

****

Dave: Hhhe's mmy ffriend.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Then what's the problem. You can't be jealous. You're the one that set us up to go out.

****

Dave: Ooonce wwhile. Yyyou go oout all time wwith hhim. Yyyou ddon't llike mme anymore.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's not true, young man. I love you and your family. That's why I gave you my kidney, cause I love you.

****

Dave: Yyyou ssave Davey's llife.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Only in return. You saved my life once.

Dave looks confused at her.

****

Dave: Hhow I do that?

****

Mrs. Peterson: If it weren't for you and your family, I don't know what I would have done after my son and husband died. You became my new family and I will always be grateful for that. I don't want you to think that just because I have a boyfriend now, that it will ever take away what I have here.

****

Dave: You not ggoing to lleave Ddavey fforever.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You are as bad as your wife trying to get me married off here. I am not ready for marriage and until I am you are just stuck with me. How's that sound?

****

Dave: Ggreat!

Dave starts to smile at Mrs. Peterson when they hear a yelling from the other room.

****

Jing-Mei: How's it going in there? You about ready?

****

Dave: Yyou nnot ttell Cchin. It'll sspoil her wedding.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Promise. Now are we friends again?

****

Dave_(holding out his arms)_**: **Hug me.

Mrs. Peterson gives Dave a smile and places his pills on the table while she gives him a big hug and sends him on his way.

Jing-Mei drops Dave and the boys off at the barber shop. She lets Dave take them in himself, knowing that she had already spoke with the barber about what she wanted done with their hair. She didn't tell Dave that though, cause she wanted him to feel as though he had some control over the situation.

****

Jing-Mei: Now, don't you forget. I'll be back here in one hour to pick you up. Try to stay out of trouble.

Dave and the boys enter the shop and the barber takes them first. He sets up a child's seat on the first chair and takes Antonio from Dave. Once Antonio is settled in the chair, the barber prepares to give him his first haircut. Before the barber can touch him with the comb, he starts to scream. The more the barber tries to calm him the louder he gets.

****

Rusty: Watch me 'Tonio. It's fun. I'll go first.

Rusty jumps up into the chair and the barber starts to cut his hair. Antonio and Dave watch carefully as Rusty's dark locks fall to the ground. Antonio starts to giggle at his big brother. When Rusty is done, he jumps out of the chair and goes over to Antonio.

****

Rusty: See 'Tonio. Nothing to it. You're turn now.

Antonio starts to cry again.

****

Barber: Hey little guy, you seen Rusty get it done. He's alright. I'll be gentle. I promise.

****

Rusty: Come on, you a big boy now. Not as big as me, but you can handle this. You're a Malucci---were tough.

Despite their pleas, Rusty or the barber couldn't calm Antonio down.

****

Barber: There must be a way to get him to sit still long enough for me to cut his hair.

Rusty got an idea and signaled the barber to bend down. He whispered something into the barber's ear and the barber started to grin as he stood and waved the cloak in front of Dave. Dave gulped.

An hour later, Jing-Mei came by to pick the guys up. She saw Rusty sitting in the waiting area and Antonio still in the barber chair. The barber was just finishing up with him when Jing-Mei came up to him.

****

Barber: What do you think?

****

Jing-Mei: They look great. Thank you.

****

Rusty: Me too, Mama Jing.

****

Jing-Mei: Both of you are very handsome...

Rusty starts to blush.

****

Jing-Mei: Hope they didn't give you any trouble. I know how little kids can be.

****

Barber: No, they were perfect gentlemen. The little one here was a bit feisty at first. He didn't want me to touch him but he calmed down, it was the bigger one I had trouble with.

Rusty started to snicker. Jing-Mei looked down at him.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, what did you do?

****

Rusty: Nothing, I was good.

****

Barber: Not him, the other big one.

****

Jing-Mei: Huh?

Rusty and the barber point towards the back of the shop and out of the bathroom rolls a nearly totally shaven Dave. His jet-black, collar length hair gone with the wind and he's left with a somewhat buzz-cut. Not quite as short but still his ears are showing completely. Jing-Mei can't hold back the laughter. She approaches Dave, who's still very upset over his new look.

****

Barber: He was the toughest of the lot. Everytime I came near him, he wheeled away from me. Finally, I backed him into a corner. He still fought me but we managed to get it done. After him, your littlest son was a breeze.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave never did like his hair cut. He liked it long. He even tried it blonde once. Bad mistake there. I don't understand though, Dave you weren't suppose to get your hair cut.

****

Rusty: It was the only way 'Tonio would let barber cut his. He was laughing too much at papa to know what barber was doing. It was funny, Mama Jing. I guess you had to be here.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll bet it was. How much do I owe you?

****

Barber: For the two boys that'll be twenty dollars, ten each. For your husband, it's on the house.

****

Jing-Mei: No, you did a very nice job, even if he don't think so. How much?

****

Barber_(laughing)_**: **No, I insist. I had as much fun giving it to him as they had watching him.

Jing-Mei paid the barber the twenty for the boys and tipped him an additional ten. She got everyone into the car and headed home. They were still laughing about Dave's hairstyle, all except Dave. He refused to take his hat off until it grew back in.

They entered the house and Rusty ran to his dogs. He got them on their leash and prepared to take them for a walk. Dave settled down in front of the tv. Mrs. Peterson wasn't home yet so Jing-Mei started to make lunch. The phone rang. Jing-Mei answered it.

****

Jing-Mei: Malucci-Chen residence.

****

Kerry: This is Dr. Weaver, Jing-Mei could you possibly come down here. We are short staffed and they just brought in victims of a train accident. Luka and Peter are on site of the crash so we're down two doctors. I need your help.

****

Jing-Mei: I can't right now. Mrs. Peterson isn't home so there's no one to baby sit.

****

Kerry: What about Dave? He's there, isn't he?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, he's here but...

In the background on Kerry's end of the phone conversation...

****

Haleh: Dr. Weaver, this one is starting to arrest. His breathing is shallow. Drs. Green and Carter are busy with other patients.

****

Kerry: Look, I've got to go. Do what you have to, but I really need your help. I'm desperate. _(hangs up)_

Jing-Mei hangs up the phone and starts to fret about what to do. She looks over at Dave who's sitting with Antonio on his lap watching tv. Antonio is pulling at Dave's hat trying to get it off. She looks at the phone and then back at Dave. She approaches her husband.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, sweetheart. I have to go out for awhile. Mrs. Peterson isn't back yet. Do you think you could watch the children until I get back?

****

Dave: Ii'm tthe ddaddy. Iits mmy job.

Jing-Mei, still fighting with the decision to stay or go. She knows that if she doesn't go it will look like she doesn't trust Dave to care for his own sons and that dozens of people's lives are in danger if she stays but she can't help but worry if everything will go alright at home. She makes her decision.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright Dave, I'll go but I'll be back as soon as I can. Mrs. Peterson will be back soon and Rusty just went out to walk the dogs. He won't be long. I left some cold cuts on the table. You guys can make sandwiches. I don't want you using the oven for anything. I love you guys.

She gives them a final kiss and then leaves, praying by all hope that everything will go smoothly. Deep down she knew, that the day will come where Dave would be left to babysit the boys, now today was the day.

Dave and Antonio watched tv. Dave was playing with the baby and Antonio started chewing on Dave's finger.

****

Dave: Baby hungry. Dddaddy ffeed.

Dave wheels into the dining room and starts to make the sandwiches. With Antonio sitting on his lap and the lack of use in his left arm, is making it difficult to build the sandwiches. Dave takes Antonio off his lap and sets him down back by the tv.

****

Dave: You wwatch tthis. Mmme bbe bback.

Dave is fixing the sandwiches, the best he could.

****

Dave: Um, Chin llikes hher ccheese ssandwich wwith mmmustard aand uh, wwhat else ddoes sshe put on it. Oh, this. Iit ssays horse ardish. Ssounds ggood. Sshe llikes iit, wwe wwill too.

Dave finishes making three sandwiches and cuts them diagonally, but not exactly even.

****

Dave: Good eenough. Llittle oones wwon't ccare. Jjjust eat. LUNCHTIME!!!

Dave takes a quick bite of his sandwich before he gets Antonio and brings him out, when suddenly he gets this burning sensation in his mouth and spits it out. His mouth is on fire.

****

Dave: AAAAAAHH!!! NNNEED WWATER. PPUT MMOUTH OOUT FFIRE!!!

Dave wheels as fast as he can to the bathroom and gets a drink of water. Once his mouth is cooled down, he heads back to the living room when he stops dead in his tracks. Just before him on the floor outside his bedroom is Antonio, seizing. Dave starts to panic. He moves closer to the little boy. He gets down out of his chair and holds his son. He manages to open the baby's mouth and place his thumb on Antonio's tongue.

The door opens up and Rusty enters with the dogs.

****

Rusty: We back, Mama Jing.

****

Dave_(hysterical)_**: **SSTOP IIIT, LLITTLE OONE!!

Rusty hears his father shouting and runs to him. He sees Dave on the floor with Antonio in his arms, shaking.

****

Rusty_(panicked)_**: **What happened papa? Where's Mama Jing? Antonio.

****

Dave: Bbbaby ssick. Cchin aat wwork. Hhhelp mme, pplease. II'm sscared. HHe wwon't sstop sshaking.

Dave starts staring at the floor.

****

Rusty_(crying)_**: **I'll call hospital, like I did for Mama Jing when she was sick.

Rusty heads for the phone when Dave calls him back.****

Rusty: What papa?

****

Dave: Baby sstopped sshaking...go bbathrroom...bring me ipecac syrup...

****

Rusty: What's that?

****

Dave: Spelled..._i...p...k...a..._no, uh, it's in little brown bbbottle ssink ovver.

Rusty did as his father asked and within seconds he returned with the bottle. He handed it to Dave and Dave gently poured a cap fill down Antonio's mouth. The baby promptly vomitted and settled down putting both Dave and Rusty at ease. But not for long, Antonio's eyes went back in his head and he laid still in Dave's arms. Dave put his ear to Antonio's mouth and a finger on his neck.

****

Dave: You ccall amberlance....hhhe's nnot airring, uh bbreathing.

Rusty rushed to the phone and dialed 911 as Dave put Antonio back on the floor and placed his mouth over the baby's nose and mouth while he breathed into his mouth. Unlike when he called 911 for Jing-Mei, this time Rusty was able to give them more details and the address. The dispatcher sent an ambulance out as Rusty hung up the phone and ran to his father and brother. When he got there, Dave was pressing gently on Antonio's chest.

****

Rusty: Ambulance coming. I help, papa.

****

Dave: You ddo tthis.

Dave showed Rusty how to hold the baby's head back, his nose closed and take small, careful breaths into Antonio's mouth. Rusty followed his instructions.

****

Dave: I pppush hhere two quick times then you ggive oone bbreath. Wwe ccheck.

Dave did the chest compressions and Rusty did the breathing, checking for a pulse or a breath every 15 seconds. They continued CPR for five minutes with no results.

****

Rusty_(crying)_**: **It's not working. 'Tonio gonna die.

****

Dave: Nno. Ggo ddrag mmy ttank ooxygen hhere.

Rusty ran inside Dave's room as he continued doing CPR. When Rusty returned, Dave placed the mask over Antonio's nose and mouth and turned it on to allow a little air to get into his son's body.

Within the next five minutes, the paramedics arrived and Rusty let them in. He showed them where Antonio was. Dave had finally started to get a pulse and was holding Antonio in his arms with the oxygen mask over his face. They attempted to take the baby from Dave. Dave started to fight them. He didn't like his baby being taken away from him again, but Rusty explained to him that they were all going to the hospital and make the baby better. Dave relinquished his hold on Antonio and they ran the baby to the ambulance. Rusty and the another paramedic helped Dave into his chair, then into the ambulance. They headed for County Hospital.

Jing-Mei was just relaxing in the lounge after coming down from seeing a patient up to the OR.

****

Mark: You look exhausted.

****

Jing-Mei: I am. This baby is really giving me a work out. What's there to eat? Weaver called me before I had a chance to eat lunch.

Jing-Mei got up and looked into the refrigerator.

****

Jing-Mei: Um, let's see. Bread, that's good...what do we have here, donuts and mayonnaise...sounds good.

****

Mark: You've got to be kidding.

****

Jing-Mei: Just one of my crazy cravings, I get them from now and then. I'm sure Elizabeth did too.

****

Mark: She did, but cream donuts covered in mayonnaise, that's positively gross.

Cleo bursts into the lounge.

****

Cleo: Thank god, you're still here, Jing-Mei.

****

Mark: Another trauma coming in?

****

Cleo: You can say that. Jing-Mei, it's Antonio.

Jing-Mei drops her donut on the floor and starts to panic. Mark jumps up on his feet.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh no, he's had another asthma attack!

Cleo shakes her head.

****

Cleo: No, sorry Jing-Mei, not this time. It's a drug overdose.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	31. Boys in Crisis

****

Showdown

__

Part 31

A/N: Anything written in between "" is in Dave's dream sequence.

Without saying a word, Jing-Mei ran out of the lounge to the front desk followed by Mark and Cleo.

****

Jing-Mei: Randi, where's my baby at?

****

Cleo: He's in trauma one. I came and got you as soon as I realized it was Antonio.

All three doctors enter trauma one, Cleo and Mark start working on him immediately, while Jing-Mei pushes her way through the nurses and next to Luka who has just intubated him. She finally catches sight of the baby.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh my god, he's so blue? Is he breathing?

****

Luka: On and off. The paramedics said he was when they arrived, he was on oxygen but he stopped again enroute. We have him on a ventilator now and he's gonna be alright. Step back.

****

Mark: Yosh, get Dr. Chen out of here?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not going anywhere while he's like this.

****

Mark: You don't need to be here. You're just in the way. Now, wait outside. Yosh, take her out!

Against her wishes, Yosh managed to push her outside and shut the doors behind her. Randi came over to her with a glass of water.

****

Randi: I thought you might need this. Come on sit down. They're doing everything they can for him. They're the best, but I don't have to tell you that. He's going to be fine. So, come on and take a sip and sit down, Dr. Chen...

****

Jing-Mei_(hysterical)_**:** I DON'T WANT TO SIT DOWN AND I DON'T WANT ANY DAMN WATER!!

She swats Randi's hand out of the way causing the water to go flying all over the waiting area.

****

Jing-Mei: All I want is my baby back with me, safe and healthy.

****

Randi: I know you do. Sorry, I just thought I was helping out.

Randi heads back to the front desk when Jing-Mei calls to her.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm the one who's sorry. I don't mean to take it out on you, it's just that I'm so scared...._(starts crying heavily)_ I can't lose him, not now. I fought too hard to get him back, just to lose him again.

Randi walks back over to her and puts her arm around Jing-Mei to comfort her.

****

Randi: It's alright. I understand. Is there anything I can do for you?

****

Jing-Mei: Could you call this number. Mrs. Peterson is there and I need her to come over here right away. I need someone to talk to. Just don't tell her all the details yet. I don't want to cause a car accident.

****

Randi: You got it...

****

Jing-Mei: And Randi, I think I could use another cup of water.

Randi nods and heads for the phone. Jing-Mei starts pacing the floor of the waiting room when she comes across a familiar face nearby.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty?

****

Rusty: Mama Jing!

Rusty launches out of his seat and runs into her waiting arms. His face is red and tear-stained. He starts crying as soon as he reaches her.

****

Rusty: 'Tonio okay? 'Tonio sick.

****

Jing-Mei: I know but he's going to get better. The doctors are working on him right now and he's going to be alright.

She tried to sound convincing to calm Rusty down, but deep-down she wasn't believing a word of it.

****

Rusty: I call ambulance. Like I did for you, remember.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I do and you were very good.

The two Maluccis are approached by Chuny.

****

Chuny: Dr. Chen, are you alright?

Randi joins them.

****

Randi: I made the call and your friend is on her way. Here's your water.

****

Chuny: I was just coming over to see if Rusty would like to go down and have some lunch in the cafeteria with me.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you both for everything, that's very nice of you Chuny. Rusty, did you get a chance to eat your lunch?

Rusty shakes his head, no.

****

Jing-Mei: Then why don't you go with Nurse Chuny and have something to eat and by the time you get back there will be news about your brother.

****

Rusty: NO! DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!

****

Chuny: Oh, too bad. I was hoping to be escorted to lunch by a handsome young man today. I guess I'll have to find someone else to share my ice cream sundae with.

Rusty starts licking his lips and then looks up at Jing-Mei, who gives him a nod.

****

Rusty: Well, since you put it that way. No one should eat ice cream alone.

Jing-Mei bends down and gives Rusty a hug and wipes the tears from his face. She watches the two walk down the hall. As soon as they are out of sight, she bursts into tears and attempts to sit down, shaking the entire time. Chuny comes back over to her.

****

Chuny: I was with your son when the paramedics brought him in. They gave Dr. Kovac this bottle that was given to them when they arrived at your house.

Jing-Mei took the bottle from her and read the label.

****

Jing-Mei: _Malucci, David A. Nitroglycerin 0.4 tablets. Take one pill sublingually as needed for chest pains. May repeat in 5 minutes if necessary. No more than three pills daily. _This is Dave's medicine. I should have never trusted him. Where is he?

****

Chuny: He's in exam two. I had better get back to your other son.

Jing-Mei walks over to exam two and is confronted by Carter.

****

Carter: Hey, how are you? I heard what happened. Antonio, is he alright?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm a wreck. Antonio, I don't know. Luka and Cleo are still in there with him. I was just going in to see my husband. What's he doing in an exam room?

****

Carter: He was hysterical when they brought the baby in. We had to sedate him. He's in there resting now.

****

Jing-Mei: I want to see him.

****

Carter: I don't know if that's a good idea. He's just coming out of the sedation and starting to remember what happened. He's still very upset about...

****

Jing-Mei: He should be. Now, get out of my way.

Before she can make her way into the room, she is stopped by Cleo.

****

Cleo: Jing-Mei, wait.

****

Jing-Mei: Antonio, how's my baby?

****

Cleo: Stable. He's still unconscious, but he's alive.

****

Jing-Mei: Can I see him?

****

Cleo: Of course. He's still intubated and we are waiting for pediatrics to take him upstairs. There's still some more tests we have to do on him.

****

Jing-Mei: Luka said he stopped breathing a couple of times. Is there any brain damage?

****

Cleo: Not as far as we can tell. He's responding to painful stimuli and light and has good lung sounds and eye movement.

****

Jing-Mei: Then why is he still unconscious?

****

Cleo: His little body has been through a real trauma, it could be that it's just resting now and trying to get back his strength. I do have to tell you though, that once he gets up to the peds ward, they are going to run some tests on him to check his heart.

****

Jing-Mei: His heart? Oh, god what's wrong with his heart?

****

Cleo: He has a slight murmur in it but that's not unusual given the kind of medicine he ingested.

****

Jing-Mei: Nitroglycerin it said on the bottle.

****

Cleo: Yeah, that's what it was. Now, I'll take you in to see him.

Cleo starts to lead Jing-Mei away from the door to exam room two. Jing-Mei looks back at exam two, as she starts to wipe her own tears away.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll deal with you later.

Jing-Mei rushes over to her baby's side. She takes his hand in hers and starts to rub it. Then she places her other hand on the baby's forehead and strokes his short dark hair.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh Antonio, baby. Mama's here. Your going to be just fine. No one is ever going to hurt you again, I promise. The doctors are taking good care of you, I'm making sure of it. Your big brother called the ambulance and got you here so you have to remember to thank him when you're better. I love you so much. I'm sorry I wasn't there when this awful thing happened and I'll never leave you alone again. You just have to promise me that you'll get better fast. _(pause)_ Antonio, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand.

The baby remains unresponsive, causing Jing-Mei to put her head on the bed and cry. The orderlies arrive to take him up to the peds ICU.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm coming up with him.

****

Orderly: Sorry, that won't be possible.

****

Jing-Mei: He's my son and I'm a doctor and I'll go wherever I want to.

****

Orderly: Dr. Wyatt has him scheduled for tests as soon as we get him upstairs. You can come up later and be with your son.

****

Jing-Mei: I will and when he wakes up tell him, I'll be there.

Carter joins Jing-Mei.

****

Carter: Do you want to go get some juice? You look as though you need it.

****

Jing-Mei: Not right now. I have something else I need to do.

She exits the trauma room and marches over to exam two. Jing-Mei bursts through the hospital doors and sees a barely conscious Dave laying on the examining table. Dave's eyes flutter a bit as he tries to focus on his wife. He lifts his head up slightly, still feeling a little dizzy from the sedative.

****

Dave: Ccchin.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't you Chin me. What happened Dave? I left that baby alone with you for a couple of hours and now, our son may be damaged for life. Do you know what that means?

Dave bursts into tears and starts to shake. Jing-Mei turns away from him, to control her own emotions. She grabs hold of a wrench left behind by a maintenance man. She starts to grip it, trying to calm herself down.

****

Dave_(crying)_**: **Iiii ssorry. Iii ddidn't mmmean....hhhe ttook mmy ppills...Iiii ttried hhelp...i..ssorry, cchin.

Jing-Mei, without thinking swings around to face Dave, still holding the wrench in her hand. She raises it to Dave and causes him to totally freak out before her eyes.

****

Jing-Mei: You hurt him, BAD! It's your fault and if anything happens to my baby, it'll be on your head.

Dave throws his arms up in front of his face and then wraps them around his head. He pulls his legs up to protect himself.

****

Dave: NO, PPLEEASE...DON'T MMME HHHIT!!! IIII SSSORRY!! III DDIDN'T MMMEAN TTO HHURT NNICKY!! III KILLED NNICKY!! PPLEASE DDON'T HHIT MMME, PAPA!!!

With Dave's statement, Jing-Mei realized what was happening and what she was doing and instantly dropped the wrench to the floor.

Jing-Mei: Nicky? Oh my god, Dave....I

****

Dave: GGGO WWAY, MME LLLEAVE ALONE!!!! PAPA GGO WWAY!!!

Jing-Mei tried to walk to him but he started swinging his right hand and fist at her to keep her at bay, while he protected himself with his damaged left arm. Dave's yelling brought Mark in, who saw Dave was severely agitated.

****

Mark: Stay back, Jing-Mei. Carter, keep her there. MALIK!! Get in here, NOW!

****

Malik: Yeah, Dr. Green. What's up with Dr. Dave?

****

Mark: Never mind, just get me ten of haldol, STAT. Carter, you and Jing-Mei better get out of here for the time being while I calm him down.

****

Jing-Mei: I need to talk with him...

****

Mark: You're just instigating the situation, now leave.

Carter pushed Jing-Mei out of the room, as Malik entered with the haldol.

****

Malik: Ten of haldol, Dr. Green.

Mark took the syringe from Malik and attempted to administer yet another sedative to the frantic Dave. Unfortunately, Mark couldn't get close enough with Malucci's arm thrashing about and his one leg kicking out.

****

Mark: Malik, we're going to need some soft restraints here.

Carter walked Jing-Mei over to chairs and sat down with her.

****

Carter: Are you okay? You know you were a little rough on him in there.

****

Jing-Mei: What just happened in there? It's all a blur. I remember yelling at Dave and he was yelling back...

Jing-Mei's next thoughts are interrupted by a yell across the ER.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Jing-Mei, what's going on?

The older lady and man approached the two doctors.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, thank god you're here. I really need someone to talk to.

****

Carter: Thanks Deb.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sorry, John. Don't take that the wrong way.

****

Carter: Quite alright, I have to get back to work anyway.

Mrs. Peterson and Mr. Santini sit down with Jing-Mei, still unaware of what is going on, but can see the anguish on Jing-Mei's face.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That receptionist said that you wanted me to come over here immediately, but she didn't say why. What's happened?

****

Jing-Mei: It's Antonio. He's sick, very sick.

****

Mr. Santini: What happened to the little fellow?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Is it his breathing? Where's Rusty and Dave at?

****

Jing-Mei: No, it wasn't his asthma. Rusty is down in the cafeteria and Dave is sedated in another room. He became hysterical. They had to give him a tranquilizer to calm him down.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Because of Antonio. What on earth is wrong with the baby?

****

Jing-Mei: Partly because of Antonio, and I certainly didn't help the situation much. I told him it was his fault that Antonio was sick and may die and I'd never forgive him if that baby did die.

****

Mr. Santini: What could happened to make you say those things?

****

Jing-Mei: I realize now that I might have done more psychological damage to Dave and if I had then I'll never forgive myself.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Jing-Mei, start at the beginning...what happened to Antonio?

****

Jing-Mei: When we came...home from the barbershop_(taking deep breaths)_ I went to fix lunch for the boys. Rusty went to walk the dogs. After he left, I was called into work for an emergency so I made the decision to let Dave babysit while I was gone. The next thing I know is Cleo tells me that my baby has just been brought by ambulance into the ER. I thought it was his asthma too, but it wasn't. She said it was an overdose.

****

Mr. Santini: Drugs? But how?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yeah, how's that possible. The house is baby proofed.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't know. The nurse that's with Rusty now, said the paramedics found a bottle near Antonio. It was Dave's nitroglycerin tablets. He somehow got into Dave's heart medicine and..._(starts crying uncontrollably) _I don't understand, Dave knows better than to leave his medication lying around. What the hell was he thinking?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Heart medicine? Why does that sound so famil...oh no.

A stunned look appears on Mrs. Peterson's face.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh Jesus!

****

Mr. Santini: What is it, Cassie darling?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Jing-Mei, this wasn't Dave's fault. It was mine.

****

Jing-Mei: Yours. I don't understand. What were you doing with Dave's medicine?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I promised Dave I wouldn't say anything, but now...

****

Mr. Santini: What is it, Cassie?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Earlier today, when I was going into the bedroom to have my little chat with Dr. Dave, I saw that he was having chest pains. He reached into his pocket for his nitro pills but couldn't get them so I helped. I gave him a pill but I don't remember handing them back...no, I'm sure I didn't give the bottle back to Dave. Now, that I'm thinking about it, I put the pills on the table while I helped Dave get ready to go out. I completely forgot...I never thought that Antonio..._(starts crying)_ I'm to blame if that little boy dies. It's all my fault.

Mr. Santini holds Mrs. Peterson in his arms trying to consol her.

****

Jing-Mei: I know you didn't mean to hurt Antonio. You would never do that. They call them accidents for a reason and he's got the best doctors in the world working on him and he's going to get better. All we can do for him now is pray. It's okay, Mrs. Peterson. I don't blame you.

****

Mr. Santini: What about Dave? How's he handling what happened? He's obviously upset if he needed to be sedated.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, he'll come around...._(stops for a moment and starts to think)_ Oh hell!

Jing-Mei jumps to her feet and heads for his room when Mr. Santini and Mrs. Peterson stop her.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What is it, now?

****

Jing-Mei: I wasn't very understanding with Dave. When I heard about Antonio...when I seen him, Dave was suppose to be watching him and let this happen---I just totally freaked out on him. I blamed him for what happened.

****

Mr. Santini: If I know Dave, he'll understand that you were just upset. He'll forgive you.

****

Jing-Mei: Not for this he won't. You don't understand. I said some very harsh, very mean....very vicious, cruel things to him and then I...I did the unthinkable.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What did you do?

****

Jing-Mei: I was just so angry with him, I wasn't thinking with the working part of my brain and I happened to have a wrench in my hand and I raised it to him.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You didn't hit him with it, did you?

****

Jing-Mei: No, I stopped myself before I did, thank god...but I did just as much damage.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You lost me.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave watched is twin brother die in front of his eyes of a drug overdose. From what I understand his brother started to seize too shortly before he died.

****

Mrs. Peterson and Mr. Santini: OHHH!

****

Jing-Mei: And now, seeing Antonio facing the same fate as his brother, that was more than Dave's damaged mind could handle. And seeing my little boy in that condition was more than I could take so I did exactly what that scum-sucker father of his did. I raised a wrench to Dave and if he didn't try to fight me off, I might have used it on him...OH GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!!!

****

Mrs. Peterson: You were right. You weren't in a clear mind. You were a frantic mother in fear of losing her baby. Dave knows you would never hurt him.

****

Mr. Santini: And there's no guarantee that Dave even connected the two incidents together.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, there is. When Dave saw me come at him, with the wrench raised in my hand, he started to yell that he was sorry. He didn't mean to hurt _Nicky_. He was sorry he killed _Nicky._ He was afraid that his _papa _was going to hit him again for killing _Nicky._

****

Mrs. Peterson: He thought Antonio was his twin brother, Nicky.

****

Jing-Mei: And with good reason. Dave is watching Antonio having a seizure in front of him. Antonio is almost the same age and probably same size as Nicky. Dave tried to help Antonio, the same way he did Nicky. Then the little boy is taken away from him. Dave is drugged and when he wakes up, someone is coming at him holding a wrench over his head blaming him for a little boy's overdose. While all this is going on with Antonio, in Dave's mind he sees Nicky. I've got to call Dr. Legaspi and have her talk to Dave before I completely screw up his poor mind. But first, I need to get in to see Dave.

Jing-Mei goes towards Dave's room again and is stopped half way by Rusty.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing, I back. Grandma Peterson, Mr. Santini, you heard about 'Tonio. How is my brother?

****

Jing-Mei: He's resting now. We'll know more later.

****

Rusty: I go see him.

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe later.

****

Rusty: Is papa okay? He was so scared with 'Tonio. I try to help papa with 'Tonio.

****

Jing-Mei: I know. You called the ambulance.

****

Rusty: And I blew in 'Tonio's mouth.

****

Jing-Mei_(confused)_: You did what?

****

Rusty: I blew in 'Tonio's mouth, just like papa said to.

****

Jing-Mei: What was your papa doing while you were _blowing in Antonio's mouth._

****

Rusty: Pressing real softly on his chest and listening to him breathe.

The foursome are joined by one other.

****

Luka: It's true Jing-Mei. The paramedics told me that when they arrived they caught the tail end of Dave doing CPR on the baby. He was holding Antonio in his arms with the oxygen mask over his face when they reached him. They had to fight to get Dave to hand the baby over.

****

Rusty: I also got papa a bottle from bathroom...called ipkak syrup.

****

Luka: I know. We found traces of ipecac syrup in your brother's bloodstream and some small scarring to his throat from vomiting.

****

Jing-Mei: Luka, let me get this straight. Dave not only did infant CPR on Antonio but gave him the ipecac too.

****

Luka: Uh huh, probably saved the child's life.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson will you sit with Rusty. I need to speak to Dave alone for a moment.

Mrs. Peterson agreed and she, Mr. Santini and Rusty sat in the waiting area while Jing-Mei went in to Dave's room to eat crow.

As Jing-Mei entered Dave's room, she was thinking about the right words to use to apologize to Dave. She saw him still asleep, and strapped to the table. Quietly, she approached him and held his hand. She placed her other hand on his head and bent down to his ear.

****

Jing-Mei_(whispering)_**: **Dave, Dave sweetheart. It's time to wake up now.

He remained still for several minutes and then slowly started making purposeful movements. His head swung from side to side and he started muttering to himself. His eyes remained tightly shut.

**Vincenzio: **You little bastard. You killed him. You're a murderer---you fucker. My good son is dead and it's your fault. All you had to do was take your medicine. You've done it a thousand times before, why not now. Why the fuck do you have to be so stubborn. It should have been you, idiot. You're going to pay for what you did to my Nicholas, I'll see to it. Take that...._(Dave starts banging his restrained hand on the table continuously) _You sucked as a son and now you suck as a father. You're a lousy father. You killed your brother and now your son. You will learn discipline if I have to beat you black and blue every hour on the hour. _(Dave starts banging both hands on the table.)_

Jing-Mei panics and tries to wake Dave up, but is unsuccessfully. Dave starts gasping for air and finally his eyes shoot open as Jing-Mei leans over him, he screams:

****

Dave: IIII LLLOUSY KID! KKILLED NNICKY!! PPLEASE DON'T HHIT MME PAPA!!! II'M SSORRY. SSHOULD HAVE BEEN MME!!

****

Jing-Mei: Dave calm down, it's me....

Dave stares at Jing-Mei and continues to scream, desperately trying to break his bonds and get out of there.

****

Dave: NNO. YYYOU HHIT MME!!! SSTOP IT!!

Dave's screams attracted Luka, Mrs. Peterson and Malik. They run in to see Dave thrashing around on the table.

****

Luka: Increase his haldol, Malik.

Malik heads for the drug cabinet and returns seconds later with the tranquilizer. As he approaches Malucci, Jing-Mei stops him.

****

Jing-Mei: No, Malik. Stop. No more drugs.

****

Luka: We have to calm him down or he'll have a heart attack. Is that what you want?

****

Jing-Mei: No, it isn't, but drugs aren't the answer...they're the problem. Just let him calm down on his own. He'll be fine.

Jing-Mei returns to her frantic husband, who right now is casing the room trying to find a friendly face to help him out of his nightmare. Finally, he finds one.

****

Dave: MOMMY!!! HELP DDAVEY!! SSAVE MME!!

Mrs. Peterson approaches Dave. She's the only one he will let near him. She manages to hold his head in her arms and soothe him into tranquility.

****

Mrs. Peterson: SHHH!!! SHHH! It's alright, baby. I'm here and no one's going to hurt you anymore.

****

Dave_(crying)_**: **MOMMY, MO...MMY!! I LOVE YOU, Mommy! Hhold mme, mmommy.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I know you do, but now you have to calm down. Do it for your mommy, sweetheart.

Mrs. Peterson strokes Dave's head several times and he slowly calms down. He lays back on the bed and she remains at his side, holding his hand. Luka and Malik look at each other baffled, then at Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: It's a long story, guys. Maybe, someday I'll tell you about it. I think he'll be alright now.

Dave turns his head to the side and smiles at Mrs. Peterson who returns the smile.

****

Luka: As long as you have this under control, we'll leave now.

****

Jing-Mei: We'll be okay.

****

Malik: We'll be right outside the door, if you need us.

Luka and Malik leave. Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson stay behind to placate Dave.

After a few minutes of total silence, Jing-Mei leans over her husband again and Dave starts to cry.

****

Dave: Iii ddidn't mmean kkill Nicky. Ii llove Nnnicky.

****

Jing-Mei: I know you didn't. But Dave, that wasn't Nicky you held today. It was Antonio. You remember Antonio. He's your son---your little boy. He's not your brother. And you didn't hurt Antonio, I know that now. I am so sorry for what I said and did earlier that scared you. I was scared too. Still am. I'm so worried about our little baby. But, you didn't hurt him. You couldn't save Nicky. You tried real hard, I know but you couldn't help your brother, but you saved Antonio. We still have our son and he has a chance at growing up because of you. I can't thank you enough and as for blaming you, I was the one in the wrong...not you. Do you understand, Dave?

****

Dave: Nnnicky, Nicky, Nicky....

****

Jing-Mei: No Dave, Antonio.

Dave started to stare out into space.

****

Dave: Nicky, nnnicky, nnicky.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god, Mrs. Peterson what have I done to him? All he'll say now is "Nicky".

****

Mrs. Peterson: Give him some time. He'll snap out of it.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm still going to speak with Dr. Legaspi. I think it's time Dave went back to his psyche therapy.

The door opens and Carter sticks his head in.

****

Carter: Deb, I just called up to the peds ICU. They said it's alright if you go up and see the baby now.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you want to come, Mrs. Peterson?

****

Carter: Sorry, only one visitor their allowing right now.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's alright. I'll stay down here with Rusty and Salvatore.

****

Dave: Nnnicky, nicky, nicky....

****

Jing-Mei: What about Dave? I can bring him up, right. Antonio needs both his parents right now and Dave needs to see that the baby is alright.

****

Carter: I guess that will be alright.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, do you want to go for a little ride?

****

Dave: Nnnnicky, Nicky, Nnnicky...

****

Jing-Mei: That's right, Dave. We're going up to see _"Nicky" _and make sure he's okay.

Dave stops ranting and looks at Mrs. Peterson who nods with approval.

****

Mrs. Peterson: He'll go and he's going to be a good boy, aren't you?

Dave nods back and goes back to ranting again. Carter brings a wheelchair over to the table and Jing-Mei undoes his restraints. They help him into it and Jing-Mei pushes him up to the elevator. Dave stops ranting and quiets down. The entire way up he remains silent. She approaches Dr. Wyatt.

****

Dr. Wyatt: Dr. Chen, I'm glad you came up.

****

Jing-Mei: Did you think I wouldn't. You know my husband, Dave Malucci. How's the baby?

****

Dr. Wyatt: Of course, how are you Dave?

****

Jing-Mei: A little on the quiet side now. Antonio?

****

Dr. Wyatt: Good news: he's breathing on his own and we are just waiting for his test results to come back. Go ahead in and see him.

Jing-Mei pushes Dave's chair into Antonio's room. Inside, there's what seems to be a big bed and a small figure of a boy laying motionless on it. The boy is hooked up to a heart monitor and oxygen tubes up his nose. Jing-Mei and Dave stare at him. Jing-Mei takes the baby's hand and holds it.

****

Jing-Mei: Hey big guy, look who came to visit you. It's your hero. That's right. Your daddy here saved your life and we are all so proud of him. The doctors said that your doing well and we may be able to take you back home again real soon, but you have to rest. I know the tests are probably uncomfortable but they have to do them. We love you, little one.

Jing-Mei and Dave sit with their son for awhile when Dave notices something. Then it catches Jing-Mei's attention. Antonio's eyes flutter open. He stares at his parents' smiling, tear-covered faces.

****

Antonio: Da...da...Da...da.

****

Jing-Mei: That' s right, baby. He's your daddy and who am I?

****

Antonio: Da..da. Dad...dy.

****

Dave: A.....An....an..t...o...n...i...o.

To be continued. Please read and review.

.****


	32. Judge's Chambers

****

Showdown

__

Part 32

Jing-Mei turned to a smiling Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: What did you say?

****

Dave: Aaan...nt..ton..io.

****

Jing-Mei: That's what I thought you said. And who's Antonio?

****

Dave: Mmmy son.

****

Jing-Mei: Right you are.

The Maluccis sat with Antonio as he started to regain some of his strength. Jing-Mei checked his vitals while Dave played with the baby.

****

Dave: Iii ssorry Ccchin. Iii hhurt hhim.

****

Jing-Mei: No, you didn't. It wasn't your fault. It could of happen to anyone.

****

Dave: Hhe was shaking on the floor, I ddidn't what know was wrong. Then I ssaw bbottle oon ffloor.

****

Jing-Mei: And you got Rusty to get you the ipecac syrup...

****

Dr. Wyatt: Which is what probably saved the boy's life.

****

Jing-Mei: I didn't hear you walk in. Any news?

****

Dr. Wyatt: Got the results right here. He's a very lucky little man, there. Tests came back clear. No signs of brain or heart damage.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank god. He's going to be alright, then?

****

Dr. Wyatt: I want to keep him a couple of days to watch him, but he should be able to go home by Thursday.

****

Jing-Mei: Did you hear that Dave? Our baby is going to be fine.

****

Dave_(smiling)_**:** Hhealty bbaby.

****

Dr. Wyatt: Thanks to you. You don't know how many babies I see who don't even stand a chance after an accidental overdose, especially with such a potent medicine. But, he was given CPR immediately and made to throw up the medication so that it spent very little time in his system. Nice work, Dr. Dave.

Antonio lets out a big yawn.

****

Dave: Aan..tt.onio tired.

****

Jing-Mei: I see. Maybe, we should go and let him rest now. We can come back and visit.

Both Jing-Mei and Dave give their son a kiss, and leave the PICU. Antonio starts to cry causing Dave to head back over to him. A nurse beats him to the screaming baby.

****

Jing-Mei: Come on, Dave. Let the nurses take care of Antonio.

****

Dave: Me ddaddy. I ttake ccare of him.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes Dave, but eventually we have to leave and the longer you stay with him, the harder leaving is going to be. Now, come on, we have other people waiting downstairs for us.

As the Maluccis got off the elevator, they ran into Dr. Legaspi.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I heard what happened and that you wanted to talk to me.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I would like to set up another session with you.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I have to check my schedule and see where I can fit Dave in.

****

Jing-Mei: Not just for Dave, but me too. I need to discuss some things with you.

Dr. Legaspi is stunned, but nods:

****

Dr. Legaspi: I'll see what I can do.

They split up and Dave goes over to his friends in the waiting area while Jing-Mei hangs at the front desk.

****

Carter: Everything alright with you two, now?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, we're going to be okay and so is Antonio.

****

Carter: That's good. Dave seems to have calmed down. I guess seeing that the baby is alright helped.

****

Jing-Mei: Did it ever. Dave said Antonio's name.

****

Carter: You mean he finally stopped calling him _"Nicky"_.

****

Jing-Mei: It's more than that. This is the first time Dave has ever called his son by his name at all. He use to refer to his kids as his _"babies" _or _"little ones"_. I think I am really starting to make progress with him. I just hope I didn't push Dave further back psychologically with my stupid attitude.

The two doctors watched Dave with Rusty, Mrs. Peterson and Mr. Santini. They were talking with him and Rusty was sitting on Dave's lap with Dave's arm around his waist.

****

Carter: Dave has already shown that he can bounce back from some very tough spots. He did after his father's abuse on him, then after his attack, and when the boys were taken away from you, he'll come...

Jing-Mei puts her hand to her mouth.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh my god, I almost forgot about that. What if the judge hears about this? They're going to think we are unfit as parents and take the boys away again.

****

Carter: That's not going to happen. Surely, he'll see that it was an accident that happens in alot of homes. Those kids aren't taken away from their parents, besides he already has you in counseling. He's got to know that taking those boys away from you again, will serve no one's purpose.

****

Jing-Mei: I suppose so. But, just in case I had better speak with my lawyer and see how this incident will affect our custody of the boys. Excuse me, Carter but I have to get them...wait, have you seen Kerry?

****

Carter: Lounge.

Jing-Mei entered the lounge and saw Kerry inside reading a newspaper.

****

Jing-Mei: Kerry, you have a minute?

****

Kerry: For you, anytime. Is everything alright with Antonio and Dave?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, they're fine. Antonio's going to be here for awhile but it's Dave I need to speak to you about.

Several minutes pass, and Jing-Mei joins her family carrying a bag.

****

Jing-Mei: Ready to go.

Dave and Rusty both look at the bag and try to see what's inside.

****

Mrs. Peterson: How's Antonio?

****

Jing-Mei: Conscious and alert. Dr. Wyatt is going to keep him here for observation for a few days, then we can bring_( she starts swatting both Dave and Rusty's hands away from the bag)_ Stop that, you two. Anyway, we can bring him home by Thursday.

****

Mr. Santini: Still enough time where I can take the boys to be fitted for their tuxedos.

The group leaves and heads home. When they open the door, a sight met their eyes. Both dogs were on the table and cold cuts and bread were all over the place.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What in the world?

****

Dave: Puppies eeating.

****

Rusty: Sorry, Mama Jing. We didn't get a chance to clean up.

****

Jing-Mei: That's alright. Rusty, take the dogs into the kitchen and give them some of their own food.

Rusty goes to collect the dogs, with Dave closely behind him.

****

Jing-Mei: Not you, Dave. I need to speak with you.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You two go and talk. We'll clean up the mess.

Jing-Mei and Dave go into the living room. Jing-Mei shakes the bag that she bought with her from the hospital. Dave stares at it.

****

Jing-Mei: I know you're dying of curiosity to know what I got in here. Well, it's for you.

****

Dave_(smiling)_**: **Present Davey for.

****

Jing-Mei: It may be. Depends how you feel about it. You know what you did for Antonio was very good.

****

Dave: Wwhat I ddo?

****

Jing-Mei: When you breathed into his mouth and did the chest compressions, then administered the ipecac syrup. I thought you had forgotten...well, I guess maybe it's like riding a bike. Once you learn, you never forget. Anyhow, you performed CPR on him like a pro. Because you did, our baby is alive and will make a full recovery and I am so proud of you...

****

Dave: That's wwhy you yyell at mme...

****

Jing-Mei: I said I was sorry. I was wrong and I will never do it again. My point is when Dr. Wyatt told you nice job for your quick thinking, he called you Dr. Dave and I saw the look on your face. You liked that.

****

Dave: Iii am ddoctor, rright.

****

Jing-Mei: You were before you were injured, my question to you is would you like to be a doctor again?

****

Dave: I help ppeople all ttime.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll take that as a yes.

Dave nods excitedly.

****

Dave: Ii ggo tto wwork with you, tomorrow.

****

Jing-Mei: Not so fast, big guy. We have a little work to do at home first. That's what's inside this bag. I spoke with Kerry at...

****

Dave: Fffestus...

****

Jing-Mei: Something's you never forget. Yes, that's her. I asked her what we needed to do to get you started back working. She said you needed to be considered competent to perform medical duties and then bought before the hospital review board and if they agreed you can go back to your residency even though you may have to start over again. How far back you will be will depend on just how much you remember. She said the first thing we need to do is start working with you on the basics. So if you'll up to it, with all your other therapy, I'll show you a few things to get you started, kind of like retraining you. What do you think?

****

Dave: Wwhat's in the bag?

Jing-Mei shakes her head and then opens up the bag. She pulls out some medical equipment. Dave starts looking at it as if it's the first time he's seen it.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't look too shocked at it. You should be use to seeing this stuff. You've had it used on you enough times.

****

Dave: I gget uuse tthese?

****

Jing-Mei: Sure. This here is a stethoscope. You listen to the heart with it. And this is a sphygmomanometer.

****

Dave: S...Spg...met...

****

Jing-Mei: Never mind, it's a blood pressure cup. But that brings up another point. You have to really study hard with Melanie on your language skills. As a doctor, you will be expected to say alot of big words, and I mean alot of complicated words. I still have trouble with them. Procedures, diseases, medications, instruments and conditions...it can get pretty confusing in the ER at times.

Dave's eyes drop so he's now staring at the floor.

****

Dave: Iii sstupid. Iii nnever do able be this....able ddo tthis.

****

Jing-Mei: The first thing you have to learn is self-confidence. You are not stupid. You're very smart. If you weren't, Antonio would be dead. You can learn this stuff, you did once. It'll just take some time but if you really want it, then it'll be worth all the hard work. Do you?

Dave nods.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, then we will get started later on your training after dinner. Why don't you go get washed up and take Rusty along with you.

****

Dave: Iii gget hhim.

****

Jing-Mei: Just call his name. You can do it. I know you know what you're children's names are and it's about time you started calling them by them.

****

Dave: Rrrru...ssy. Rus...sy. RUS..SY!

****

Jing-Mei: Very good. I knew you could do it.

Rusty comes rushing in, with the dogs beside him.

****

Rusty: Yeah, papa.

****

Dave: Wwwe wwash ffor ddinner. Cccome.

Dave starts to hit his leg, indicating for Rusty to get aboard. Rusty takes the hint and jumps on his father's lap. Rascal gets up on his hind legs and starts to push Dave's chair. Lucky runs beside them.

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. Santini, would you like to have dinner with us?

****

Mr. Santini: Love too.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Wonderful, I'll get it started.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll help you in a moment, I just have to make a phone call.

Jing-Mei goes to pick up the phone when it rings. She answers it.

****

Jing-Mei: Malucci residence.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Jing-Mei, it's Dr. Legaspi, I was able to clear an hour for you tomorrow for a session. Are you free around 5pm?

****

Jing-Mei: Uh...I'm working until 6:00 tomorrow, but I'm sure I can probably swing getting off an hour early. Did you want to see me and Dave together or separately? Dave has a doctor's appointment tomorrow at 11:15 and I hate to have him wait around and it's so much for Mrs. Peterson to get him in the car and bring him.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Sure, I usually take my lunch around 12:30, so I can talk to him then. I'll just order in for lunch.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you so much. I really appreciate this. Goodbye.

Jing-Mei hangs up and then dials Mr. Tran's number. She explains to him what happened and he suggests that they report it immediately to the judge so it doesn't look as though they are hiding anything and giving Abel Malucci or Ms. Glasgow ammunition to take the boys away. He tells her he will get back to her with what the judge says.

The next day, Mr. Santini helps Mrs. Peterson get Dave into the car and take him for his checkup. They are set to pick him up after 1:00. Once they drop him off at the ER, Jing-Mei, who started her shift early that morning, takes him and makes sure he gets to his doctor's appointment. Before they go to the appointment, they take a few minutes to visit Antonio.

Antonio is sitting up in his bed, still weak but alert. He starts clapping when he sees his parents come in.

****

Antonio: Da...da.ddy. Da...da...ddy.

Dave and Jing-Mei go over to their son and give him a kiss.

****

Jing-Mei: Hello son, how are you?

****

Antonio: Home.

****

Jing-Mei: Soon baby, as soon as the doctor makes you all better.

****

Dave: Iii hhold bbaby.

Jing-Mei lifts her son up and places him in Dave's arms. As soon as Dave takes hold of him, he cries.

****

Dave_(crying)_**: **Iii ssorry, Iii hhurt yyou....Aa..nto..nio. Iii lllove yyou.

Antonio places his hand on his daddy's face and starts to wipe his tears.

****

Antonio: Love daddy.

****

Jing-Mei: See Dave, Antonio doesn't blame you. He knows you love him and would never harm him. You are being too hard on yourself. I told you it wasn't your fault.

Dave calms down as Antonio continues to pull at his hat and reveal Dave's haircut. Dave starts to laugh until...

****

Dave: Bbbaby wwet.

Jing-Mei takes Antonio from Dave and places him back on the bed.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll get a nurse to change him.

****

Dave: Iii do.

****

Jing-Mei: A nurse can do it, besides you have a doctor's appointment. So, no more stalling. Say goodbye to Antonio.

Dave and Antonio wave to each other. When Jing-Mei comes back with a nurse, Dave gives Antonio a small kiss on his head and Antonio starts to cry.

****

Jing-Mei: We'll be back, little fellow. I promise. Now, do everything the nurse says and be a good little boy. We love you.

Jing-Mei and Dave leaving a crying Antonio behind, against Dave's wishes. He remains silent the entire way to his appointment.

****

Jing-Mei: Remember, after you see Dr. Kirkland you have to go see Dr. Legaspi. Do you remember how to get there?

Dave shrugs.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll have them page me and try to sneak away long enough to get you there on time. Now, you just wait here. They'll be taking you back soon. I have to get back to work. You know how Kerry is, well maybe you don't, but you will when you start working here again.

Jing-Mei hands Dave a magazine, kisses him and goes back to the ER. Dave starts to skim the magazine and his face lights up at an ad inside. The nurse finally comes out and escorts Dave into the exam room.

Jing-Mei comes back from radiology with her x-rays of a young boy's broken hand and discusses them with his parents. She starts to apply the cast when a thought enters her mind. After the cast is applied, Jing-Mei gives the parents instructions on how to care for the hand and cast and tells them to come back in about four weeks for more x-rays. She heads out to pick up her next chart when her pager goes off.

****

Jing-Mei: Mark, I'm going to take my break now. Have to make sure Dave gets to his next doctor's appointment on time.

****

Mark: Sure, see you back in 20 minutes.

Jing-Mei goes up to get Dave when she opens up the office door, Dave is sitting in the waiting room looking at another magazine. He opens up the centerfold and holds it vertically, his eyes pop out.

****

Jing-Mei: DAVE!!! PUT IT DOWN NOW!

****

Dave: Jjjust llooking, Chin.

****

Jing-Mei: I know what you were doing. You still have the drool all over your face. So, what is she better than what you have, now?

****

Dave: Not bbetter, jjust ddifferent. You hhave bbigger suckie tthings oon cchest bbut sshe's nnot ffat. Iii sstill lllove yyou, ddarling.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't try to kiss up to me now. We have to get to Dr. Legaspi's office before she thinks we forgot and leaves for lunch. Let's go. _(whispering to herself)_ Wonder how a magazine like that got in here in the first place.

Jing-Mei drops Dave off in the waiting room and enters Dr. Legaspi's office. After a few moments, both female doctors walk into the waiting area. Jing-Mei kisses Dave and leaves. Dr. Legaspi and Dave go into her office.

****

Dr. Legaspi: So Dave, it's been awhile. How have you been?

****

Dave: Cchin ssays I'm ddoing ggood.

****

Dr. Legaspi: That's wonderful. You're speech is certainly coming along.

****

Dave: I've bbeen wworking rreal hhard. Iii talk want nnormally.

****

Dr. Legaspi: You will. Now, I heard what happened with your son. Do want to tell me about it?

****

Dave: Aantonio...hhe's ssick....mme cause. _(starts to cry)_

****

Dr. Legaspi: I'm sure it wasn't your fault.

Dave nods.

****

Dave: Yyeah, was. Ii kkill Nnicky, almost Aaantonio. Iii ddestroy eeverything. Ffather mmy rright. Ddavey wworthless.

****

Dr. Legaspi: It wasn't your fault what happened to your brother anymore than what happened to your son and your father was very wrong to tell you otherwise. After everything he's done to you, I realize he's still your father, but I have to tell you, Dave, he's not a very good one.

****

Dave: Nnot mmy ffather. Ddavey ggood ddaddy.

****

Dr. Legaspi: That's right. You aren't your dad and never will be. You are a good father and as long as you keep believing that and not what your dad told you, you will be even a better daddy than you think. _(pause)_ I've seen how much you love your boys and even saved the little one's life. Your father didn't do that for you or your brother. He took Nicky's life away from him and he almost took yours. You would never do that to your boys.

****

Dave: NNNEVER!!!

****

Dr. Legaspi: Exactly. Dave, you have to try and forget what your father did to you. I realize that may be hard, but that's why I want you to come see me anytime you have a problem with your past and talk to me. No one will ever know what is said here. It'll be our little secret. As far as raising your boys the right way, your own instincts as a daddy will tell you right from wrong.

****

Dave: Ii can't here come anytime Iii wwant to.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Oh yes, you can. I'll always make room and time for you.

Dave and Dr. Legaspi went on talking about all the little things that were bothering Dave. Their session went well beyond it's time. They hadn't realized what the time was until there was a knock on the door.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Come in.

The doors open and an older couple walks in.

****

Dave: MOMMY! and Salatore.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Hello Dave, Dr. Chen said he was here. We don't mean to intrude but we've come to pick him up, if you're done.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Yes, we're done. I don't believe we met though.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Cassandra Peterson, Dr. Dave and Jing-Mei's nanny for the boys and this is my friend, Salvatore Santini.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Nice to meet the both of you. Remember Dave, anytime you want to talk, I'm here?

****

Dave: Okay.

Mr. Santini gets the back of Dave's wheelchair.

****

Dave: Wwhere wwe go?

****

Mrs. Peterson: We are going to pick Rusty up from school...

****

Mr. Santini: And you and I and him are going to get fitted for our tuxedos.

After Rusty was picked up from school, Mr. Santini dropped Mrs. Peterson off at the house and the guys went to their fitting.

Rusty, like his father, was not comfortable in formal attire. Mr. Santini had his hands full controlling the two Maluccis while the tailor measured them. It was especially hard for Dave, with him sitting down. It took over an hour but finally both were measured and had the tuxes picked out. As Mr. Santini got the final touches done on his own tux, Dave and Rusty explored. They were trying on ties and jackets and by the time they were ready to leave just about every jacket was pulled down. When Mr. Santini saw the mess the two created, he put his head in his hands.

****

Mr. Santini: Boys, what did you do?

****

Dave: Tttry oon ttusses, like you ssaid.

****

Mr. Santini: You already had your tuxes picked out and fitted.

****

Rusty: Papa and me like these better.

****

Mr. Santini: Sorry guys, but we are getting the other ones. It's a done deal.

Both the Malucci boys were disappointed, when Rusty started to smile and pulled Dave down to whisper something in his ear. Dave smiled and nodded. Rusty ran to one side of the store and brought back two other jackets.

****

Rusty: Can we get these, Mr. Santini?

****

Mr. Santini: What for?

****

Dave: Ssuprise for ssomeones.

****

Mr. Santini: Alright, on the condition you two clean up the mess you made.

While Mr. Santini paid for all the clothes they bought, Rusty and Dave started to put the jackets and ties back where they found them, just not how they found them: folded. Satisfied with at least that everything was off the floor, Mr. Santini took the boys and tuxes back home.

Around 5:00, Jing-Mei went up to meet with Dr. Legaspi. She entered the psychiatrist's office and took a seat.

****

Jing-Mei: I am so glad that you were able to fit me in this afternoon.

****

Dr. Legaspi: No problem, but I was a little curious when you said you needed to talk to me, Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Actually, I think this time I needed to speak with you more than Dave. I told you that our baby got into Dave's heart medication and almost died.

****

Dr. Legaspi: But didn't because Dave saved him...

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, he did. But, I handled the situation all wrong.

****

Dr. Legaspi: How do you mean?

****

Jing-Mei: I completely blamed Dave when I thought he left his medicine out for Antonio to get to. He knows better than to do that, at least I thought he did but well since his attack...anyway I was totally wrong. It wasn't him, it was our nanny Mrs. Peterson who left it sitting on the table in our bedroom. I know it was an accident and when I found out she did it, I treated it just like an accident... a very serious accident but none the less an accident. With Dave, I blamed him like he did it deliberately. I know he wouldn't do that but when I saw Antonio fighting for his life, I freaked out on Dave.

****

Dr. Legaspi: You were upset...a typical hysterical mother who saw her child in danger. You weren't thinking straight, Dave understands that, I'm sure.

****

Jing-Mei: It's more than just telling him that Antonio's accident was his fault, I totally lost it with Dave...just like his father did.

****

Dr. Legaspi: You didn't hit him, did you?

****

Jing-Mei: God no, I stopped myself in time. But, I practically did step by step the same thing his father did to him after Nicky's death, wrench and all. I terrorized that poor thing, had him shaking on the exam table. I'll admit I have gotten upset before but that is the very first time I ever felt that kind of anger, that kind of rage build up in me...I hated it. I managed to control it, this time but what happens if I get upset like that again and it's not at Dave but one of the children. Not that I should treat Dave like that either.

****

Dr. Legaspi: It sounds like both you and Dave have similar problems. You are both good, decent, loving parents but your emotions are getting the best of you. You, for instance, are a gentle, understanding mother who lost control once when your child was hurt and took it out on the person you felt was responsible for it. Dave, on the other hand, also gentle...has a history of abuse and is afraid to discipline his children cause he is terrified he will turn out like his father that he lets them get away with things, when he shouldn't. I won't go into the details of our session, but basically, Dave wants to be a man and a strong father figure and role model to his sons but between his past, his injuries and his low self-esteem...he's coming off like a wimp...scared of his own shadow, scared of hurting you or the boys.

****

Jing-Mei: What do we do about it?

****

Dr. Legaspi: I may have a solution. I'm going to set you and Dave up for parenting classes.

****

Jing-Mei: Now, wait a minute...maybe Dave, but me?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Both of you. It will do the two of you good to learn how to raise the children in a shared environment. Give equal rewards when the children are good and equal, but fair and very little aggressive punishment, like time-outs, when their bad. You don't want the boys playing one of you off against the other. These classes aren't just for bad parents, they are for good parents too, It makes you better parents. It's all about compromise, give and take a little and to learn boundaries where the children are concerned. The classes will also teach you how to deal with your temper and not take it out on your love ones. Give it a try and if you don't like the classes then we'll figure out another way, but don't write it off before you give it a chance.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll do anything if it means I don't have to act like I did before. I hated myself for that and am so ashamed.

Dr. Legaspi writes down an address and enrolls them in the classes. Jing-Mei takes the paper from her and then heads up to the PICU to visit with Antonio.

After a short visit with her sleeping son, she heads home when she is paged. She goes over to the phone and dials the number.

****

Receptionist: Tran and Lee Associates.

****

Jing-Mei: This is Dr. Chen. Mr. Tran just paged me. Could I please speak with him?

****

Receptionist: Hold one moment, please.

A minute goes by:

****

Mr. Tran: Jing-Mei, I am so glad you responded so quickly.

****

Jing-Mei: What's up?

****

Mr. Tran: I spoke with the judge and he wants to see you and Dave in his chambers by 8:00 tonight. Can you make it?

****

Jing-Mei: Of course we can. Oh god, he's gonna take the boys away from us again?

****

Mr. Tran: Relax, don't jump to conclusions. Just meet with him and hear what he has to say. You have my number if you need me.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes and thank you for everything.

Jing-Mei hangs up and calls Mrs. Peterson. She tells Mrs. Peterson to have Dave ready to go to see the judge so she can just come by and pick him up. Dave is waiting outside when Jing-Mei arrives. She and Mrs. Peterson help Dave into the car and she drives off. Trying to act natural, and not nervous about their upcoming meeting, Jing-Mei opens up the conversation.

****

Jing-Mei: So, how was your day, Dave?

****

Dave: Ookay. Wwe ggot tusses, llike you said and ssuprise for you.

****

Jing-Mei: I can hardly wait. What else did you do today?

****

Dave: Melanie ccame oover, hhelped mme rread bbooks my. Tthen mme and Larry over hhis hhouse tto ddo ttherapy physical.

****

Jing-Mei: Sounds like you had a full day. You must be tired. We won't be long and then I'll take you home to bed.

They each made small talk until they arrived at the courthouse around 7:36 pm. Jing-Mei helped Dave out of the car. They went up into the building and were immediately let into the judge's chambers.

****

Judge: Please come in, Drs. Malucci?

****

Dave: Hi, jjudge.

****

Judge: Hello Dave. I guess you know why I called you here?

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. Tran talked to you. I told him to let you know what happened with our son, Antonio, before you heard it somewhere else.

****

Judge: Smart move. Now, do you want to tell me what happened?

****

Jing-Mei: Antonio got into Dave's medicine. It was an accident and we promise it will never happen again.

****

Judge: How is the boy?

****

Jing-Mei: He's getting better. His pediatrician says he can probably discharge him in a day or so. There were no permanent or residual effects to the overdose. Antonio is going to fully recover.

****

Judge: You got lucky this time, but what about next time?

****

Jing-Mei: We are going to be more careful then ever with dangerous medicine lying around the house. We made it a strict policy that Dave's medicine was to be put up on the top shelf of the kitchen cabinet out of the children's reach. When it's time for Dave's medicine, either myself or Mrs. Peterson will get it down for him. I even bought Dave a small container for his nitro pills so he can take them with him. He carries no more than 4 pills with him a day. He's not suppose to take more than 3 a day and only if he really needs to. There's an extra one in there in case he loses one. I've shown Dave that after he takes a pill, he has to put the lid on all the way and the container back in his pocket immediately.

****

Judge: I see. Dave, how do you feel about the situation with your son?

****

Dave: Ii'm a bad boy.

****

Judge: No, you're not. You're a good man and father. Now, I'm not the least bit thrilled with what happened here regarding your son. It was a careless mistake that could have turned morbidly tragic. But, it didn't, thank god. But since the child was given proper first aid and CPR immediately, he's going to be alright. Accidents happen to everyone and if I took children away from parents who made a mistake with them, then no child would be living with their natural parents. There's no such thing as a perfect parent, god knows, I'm far from it. I can't tell you how many times I left medicine sitting around without thinking. I've never had anything happen, though. I won't condemn you for this small but serious mistake. Neither will I let you think that just because your son is going to be alright that you are getting off easy, cause you're not. I want you to know what happened to Antonio was very wrong and why. As doctors and loving parents, I think you do and I believe you when you said you learned your lessons and this won't ever happen again. This I believe, was your wake up call. However, if I ever hear of either of you endangering those children's lives again, I will yank them out of your house so fast, you won't have a chance to say goodbye to them. I won't even allow visitation rights to you, supervised or not. You're both on probation as of now, so I will be keeping my eye on you and make sure you attend all of your counseling sessions. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, your honor.

Jing-Mei jabs Dave in the arm gently.

****

Dave: Yyes jjudge. Iii llove mmy boys. Mme and Cchin ggo sschool tto llearn bbe ggood mmommy and ddaddy to them.

****

Jing-Mei: We're enrolling in parenting classes.

****

Judge: I'm impressed. Very nice.

****

Dave: Aand wwe ggetting mmarried ttommorrow.

****

Jing-Mei: Next week, Dave. Not tomorrow.

****

Dave: Yeah, next week.

****

Judge: But, I thought you were already married?

****

Jing-Mei: We are, but Dave doesn't remember our first wedding.

****

Dave: I wwas iin hos...pi...al when wwe mmarry bbefore aafter bbad mmen hhurt mme.

****

Jing-Mei: So, we are renewing our vows in a church with some of our closest friends around us.

****

Judge: I see. That sounds very nice.

****

Dave: You wwanna come?

****

Judge: Well, I'm flattered.

****

Jing-Mei: You're welcomed of course. It's Dave's wedding too and I told him he can invite anyone he wants too. There's plenty of room, if you decide to come.

****

Judge: Thank you and I'll see if I can free up my schedule.

****

Dave: You coming?

****

Judge: Maybe, Dave.

****

Dave: Okay. Yyou...friend?

****

Judge: I'd like to be.

Dave smiles and he and Jing-Mei say goodbye to the judge and head home. The entire way home, Dave has got a snicker on his face. Jing-Mei wonders what this surprise he has planned for her is all about. They pull into the drive way and get out of the car. They enter the house and instantly Rusty runs from the dinner table and into his bedroom. He carries out several sets of clothes.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing, look what I got?

****

Jing-Mei: Your tuxedo, very nice.

****

Rusty: Papa and Mr. Santini got one too.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dave's is in his closet and Salvatore has his at home. Rusty couldn't wait for you to come home and show you.

****

Rusty: They nice, huh? You like?

****

Jing-Mei: I do like. Jacket, shirt, pants, vest, tie, cumber bunt and uh, Rusty, I think you have too many jackets and ties here. Did you get one for Antonio too? I told you we were going to get him fitted when he leaves the hospital.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Prepare yourself.

****

Rusty: Those not for 'Tonio. They for Rascal and Lucky.

****

Dave: SUPRISE!!!

****

Jing-Mei: You got the dogs tuxedos.

****

Dave: They hhave tto llook nnice aat wedding ttoo. Tthey coming. You said I ccan invite anyone I wwant to.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I did. Sure, they are part of the family. Of course, they can come.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I just can't wait to see them get the dogs into the tuxedos that morning.

Jing-Mei lets out a big sigh.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh boy, wedding day---here we come, ready or not!

To be continued. Please read and review.

****


	33. Wedding Day!

****

Showdown

__

Part 33

Thursday came and Jing-Mei was given the okay to bring a rambunctious, fully-recovered Antonio home. She arrived home with the baby and as she entered the house, she and Antonio were bombarded by a mob. One small boy, two Italian gents, an older lady and two dogs all came over to welcome the littlest Malucci back home. Antonio clapped his hands as he saw his family and smiled. Jing-Mei put him on the floor and he walked over to the dogs and embraced them in his arms.

****

Antonio: Woofies...miss.

****

Dave: Aan...tonio ookay?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, he is and he is going to stay that way. We're all going to stay healthy. No more delays on this wedding. Speaking of which, do you guys want to take the baby out and have him fitted for his tux?

The fellows agreed.

****

Jing-Mei: Both John and Luka will be there getting fitted for their tuxes as well. I have to get to work and then have one final fitting before Sunday so I won't be home until late. Don't keep Antonio out too late, he still needs his rest. And Rusty, what are you doing here and not in school?

****

Rusty: I...uh, welcome 'Tonio home. Besides, papa said it was okay.

****

Jing-Mei: He did, did he.You could have done that when you came home from school.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing, if 'Tonio didn't see me when he came home he would have been scared. Thought that I left him again. That wouldn't have been good for him to get upset...

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, I get your point. I'll let it slide this time but never again, young man.

****

Rusty: Okay.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, have you had your breakfast?

Rusty nods.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Not all of it. Go finish it and I'll take the baby and feed him.

Jing-Mei hands the baby to Mrs. Peterson and she carries him to the kitchen.

****

Antonio: 

The dogs promptly follow, with Dave in tow. Jing-Mei grabs the back of his chair.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, no you don't. We have to talk.

****

Dave: You go wwork.

****

Jing-Mei: I've got a few minutes. Now, come over to the couch. There's a few things we have to get straight here.

Dave drops his head, preparing for the lecture he knows he's about to get.

****

Dave: Wwwhat Iii wwrong do?

****

Jing-Mei: What makes you think you did anything wrong?

****

Dave: Only time yyou llook at me like that, when I'm bbad.

****

Jing-Mei: Listen Dave, there something you have to get straight. We start our parenting classes on Monday. Those classes are going to teach us how to care for the children equally.

****

Dave: Ddon't understand.

****

Jing-Mei: It's starting to happen. Rusty, knew I wouldn't have let him off school today unless he was sick so he conned you into letting him cut school. He's playing us off each other. All I'm trying to say is that if one of us makes rules for the children, then the other needs to follow them---no exceptions. We have to be together on how we raise them or they will take advantage of us.

****

Dave: Cchin mmad.

****

Jing-Mei: No, I'm not mad at you, Dave. As long as we have some understanding here. Now, I realize that both the boys are your sons--flesh and blood and only Antonio is my biological son but I love Rusty as if he were my own. He reminds me alot of how Michael would have been if I had raised him.

Dave detects sadness in her voice.

****

Dave: Mmmichael?

****

Jing-Mei: I mean Tei. You remember him?

Dave shakes his head, no.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure, you do. Remember, when you had you're mouth swabbed?

****

Dave: Tthat ttickled. Yyou do that again for Davey?

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe tonight. Anyway, the little boy you held on you lap was my little boy, Tei.

Dave smiled.

****

Dave: Wwhere's he at? He liked me.

****

Jing-Mei: Living with another family. I'll explain it to you later.

****

Dave: You miss him, ddont yyou?

Jing-Mei looks at her watch and stands up, barely able to keep her balance in her later months.

****

Jing-Mei: I've got to get to work. Rusty, Antonio, I'm leaving now and I'll see you tonight. Be good and listen to your papa and Mrs. Peterson. Dave, are we straight now on what to do with the children?

****

Dave: Tthink so.

Before Jing-Mei can get out the door, the boys run up and give her a hug.

****

Jing-Mei: Bye, guys. Love you.

****

Rusty and Antonio: Love you, mama.

Mrs. Peterson comes in to collect Antonio.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I think you could use a nice bath, little guy.

****

Rusty: I help.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Never mind, you have breakfast dishes to wash. Get to them before the food sets.

****

Jing-Mei: Wait, Rusty's washing the dishes?

****

Mrs. Peterson: After every meal today. That's the deal he made with his papa in exchange for staying home today. It was Dave's idea.

****

Dave: Mmommy nneeds bbreak. Sshe tired. Good idea, huh.

****

Jing-Mei: I guess I underestimated your fathering skills. You knew what you were doing after all. Well, don't let me keep you from your work, sir.

Rusty pouts as he saunters into the kitchen.

****

Dave: I help.

****

Jing-Mei: I wonder if I'll have a dish left, once those two get through with them.

****

Mr. Santini: I'll keep an eye on the...

The sound of a dish falling to the floor and breaking, startles Jing-Mei, Mrs. Peterson and Mr. Santini.

****

Mr. Santini: Uh, Dr. Chen, sorry but you're one less dish.

****

Jing-Mei: My poor house.

Jing-Mei gives Antonio one final hug and kiss before she goes to work. Mrs. Peterson takes him for his bath, while Mr. Santini joins the boys in the kitchen.

Jing-Mei arrives at work and is confronted by Carter.

****

Carter: So, Deb. Word is that you took Antonio home today.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, and he was all too happy to get home.

****

Carter: So, he's alright then.

****

Jing-Mei: He's fine, knock wood. It's not as serious as it could have been. We are going to be much more careful with the children, now. It only takes a split second for them to get into things.

****

Carter: How's Dave doing with this?

****

Jing-Mei: He's still upset about it, but he's coming along. He knows that Antonio's alright and that I know it wasn't his fault and sorry for the way I treated him and if it weren't for his quick actions, things would have turned out much different. Are you and Luka going for your fitting today?

****

Carter: We both get off around 3pm so I guess we'll ride over there together.

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. Santini, Rusty and Dave are taking Antonio for his tux so you might see them there. Excuse me, I have to pick up a few things for Dave's training.

Jing-Mei heads to the supply closet closely followed by a nosy Carter.

****

Carter: What do you mean, _"Dave's training"_?

****

Jing-Mei: With the way that Dave handled Antonio's accident, it's obvious that he still wants to be a doctor. So, I asked Kerry what he has to do to start working again. She said some mumble jumble about a competency hearing and a meeting with the review board but he's got to start getting the basics down first.

****

Carter: And that's all it is to it?

****

Jing-Mei: Of course not. There's much more to it than that. Dave still has a long way to come with his speech and physical therapy before he gets to the book work.

****

Carter: Won't be easy.

****

Jing-Mei: Tell me about it. There's the chance that Dave may have to start all over again, but we'll have to wait and see just how much he remembers about being a doctor.

****

Carter: You think Dave will have to redo medical school?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm hoping it won't come to that. But Dave, he showed that he knows what to do in a crisis. He applied CPR to Antonio and induce his vomiting with the ipecac syrup so his past training is a big help. You have to understand, John, how Dave's mind works. Some things come back to him easily, like the CPR. Other things Dave has to learn over again. The other day I brought home a stethoscope and blood pressure cup. Dave has used them over and over again when he was practicing and he's certainly seen them around here enough of the time. But, when I told him he was going to learn to use them again, he was shocked. He was thrilled, but shocked.

****

Carter: Kind of like people.

****

Jing-Mei: What's do mean? What are you talking about?

****

Carter: The way Dave is with people. He's worked with us for years but when we're around him, it's like he's meeting us for the first time...like he doesn't know us.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave still has a problem with people. He's a little more comfortable around them then he used to be but he still gets jumpy. I'm hoping we can get him over that with the wedding. I've got everything I need. I'll sign it out then I'd better start working before I have Kerry up my ass.

Jing-Mei returned home later than she thought. When she walked into the house, she saw Rusty at the desk doing his homework that his classmate brought over for him. Mrs. Peterson was knitting in a chair. The dogs were spread across the floor and Dave was sleeping on the couch with an equally tired Antonio cuddled up in his arms.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, how's it...

****

Mrs. Peterson: SHHH!!! _(pointing to the couch)_

****

Rusty_(whispering)_Mama Jing, you come check my work?

****

Jing-Mei: In a moment, dear. Sorry, I didn't think I'd be this late. The fitting took longer than I expected but I'm already for Sunday. How long have those two been like that?

****

Mrs. Peterson: They were watching tv after dinner and then they just fell asleep like that, so I just let them be. Aren't they cute?

****

Jing-Mei: Adorable. Everyone ate then?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes, boys and dogs and Rusty did the dishes before he started his homework. Dave fed Antonio himself.

****

Jing-Mei: He did what? Antonio can feed himself.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I know. But Dave insisted on doing it himself. He kept the baby right on his lap for the entire meal. As a matter a fact, Dave hasn't let Antonio out of his sight ever since you brought him home. I tried to take Antonio from here early to change him, but Dave was determined to do it himself. He took the baby into the bathroom and I didn't see them again for the next hour. I started to worry but when they finally came out, both were as happy as can be.

****

Jing-Mei: I guess he's scared of something happening to the baby again if he lets him alone. I'll have to talk to him about that. That kind of attitude could hurt the children instead of helping them.

****

Rusty: My homework, Mama Jing.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm coming. Mrs. Peterson, could you take Antonio into his room and put him to sleep.

Jing-Mei looked at Rusty's homework and helped him correct a few mistakes. When both were satisfied, she sent Rusty into his room for the night. She went back over to the couch where Dave and Mrs. Peterson were having a sort of tug-of war with Antonio in the middle.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, let go of the baby!

****

Dave: Mmy bbaby.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, he is. But Mrs. Peterson isn't going to hurt him. She's going to put him into his own bed. You trust Mrs. Peterson, don't you?

****

Dave: Mmommy love I, her.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Please Dave, give me the child. You know I won't hurt him.

Dave nods but still protests. Finally, his grip on the baby weakened and Mrs. Peterson had Antonio in her arms. Dave panicked. Jing-Mei asked Mrs. Peterson to put him to bed while she comforted Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, it's okay. We can check on the children before we go to bed. Now, I want to have another talk with you. Dave, I understand you want to protect the boys. That's a natural instinct for a father to do that but it's not good if you go too far with it. You cannot keep those boys in front of you every moment of the day. You can't overprotect them. I know you mean well but they could turn out to resent you for it. There comes a time for the boys to be by themselves. They don't need us around them all the time. They have to learn to take care of themselves. It's all right to help them to a point but you have to know when to back off and let them be boys. Is any of this making any sense to you?

****

Dave: Wwhat's in bag? Ppresent for Davey?

****

Jing-Mei: Did you hear anything I just said to you?

****

Dave: Yeah, llet bboys be bboys. Now, what's in bbag?

****

Jing-Mei: We really must do something about your attention span. I bought you a few more things from the hospital, if you're up to some training tonight.

Dave starts pulling at the bag and Jing-Mei finally lets him have it. He opens it up and pulls what is inside out. Dave freaks out when he sees what was in the bag.

****

Dave: AAN AARM!!

Dave throws it to the ground and tries to get away from it.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, calm down. It's not a real arm. Just a dummy.

Dave continues to pull away from her.

****

Jing-Mei: Here look what else is here. Splints and bandages.

Dave turns to look at the other objects.

****

Jing-Mei: See, I got this idea when I was fixing a little boy's broken hand. I could teach you how to apply things like splints, bandages and casts and you could do that while you learn the other things you need to. How do you feel about that?

Dave became fascinated with the medical toys and just nodded to Jing-Mei, not really paying attention.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll have to speak with Kerry and see if that's okay for you to come to the hospital and do that when you get good enough.

****

Dave: Ffestus hhates mme.

****

Jing-Mei: She doesn't hate you. You two just have very distinct personalities that clashed and... she likes you Dave. Now, lets get ready for bed. You have therapy tomorrow.

The next morning, Larry came by early to pick Dave up and take him to his house.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Please, come in.

****

Dave: Lllarry. Eeat.

****

Larry: Thanks Dave, but I already ate.

****

Jing-Mei: You're here bright and early.

****

Larry: Dave and I have alot of work to do today. So, as soon as your finished we can go.

Dave threw down his napkin.

****

Dave: Iii ddone.

Larry took hold of Dave's chair and pushed him towards the door. Jing-Mei handed him Dave's immobilizer. Dave, who still wasn't happy about wearing it, was now more comfortable about it. As they headed for the door, they were stopped first by two dogs running in their path and then a small boy who stopped in front of them.

****

Antonio_(holding his arms out)_Da..da...daddy.

Dave bent down and picked him up and put him on his lap.

****

Dave: He ccome ttoo.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry Dave, but you'll be too busy with your therapy to supervise him.

Dave looks at the baby.

****

Dave: You ssafer hhere.

****

Mrs. Peterson: If you'd like, I have a lunch date with Salvatore and then we were planning on taking the baby to the park, do you want to join us?

Dave nods, kisses Antonio and hands him back to Mrs. Peterson.

****

Antonio: Pa..pawk

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's right. Antonio's going to the park. Let's go get you dressed.

Larry and Dave continued over to his house to start their therapy.

Later that afternoon, when Larry was driving Dave to meet Mrs. Peterson and Antonio, Dave had him stop at a shop.

****

Larry: What do you want to go in there for?

****

Dave: Ppresent for Cchin.

They stopped and entered the jewelry store. Dave found what he was looking for and told the jeweler what he wanted done and then reached into his pocket. He took out his wallet and started to get upset when there was no money in it.

****

Dave: Nno ggreen tthings.

****

Larry: Relax Dave, this is the century of the credit card. Here, we can use this one.

Larry reached into Dave's wallet and picked out a card. He showed Dave how to use the credit card. The jeweler came back with the card.

****

Larry: Did that cover it?

****

Jeweler: We're fine. Just sign here, sir.

The jeweler handed Dave a pen and pointed to where he should sign. Dave was reluctant to sign.

****

Larry: Dave, what's wrong?

****

Dave: Salvtore ssays I ddon't ssign wwithout rread.

****

Larry: He's right, but in this case it's alright. You do want the present for your wife, right?

Dave nods. Larry points his finger to the line and Dave scrapes across it with the pen. He hands it back to the jeweler, who examines the signature. He raises an eyebrow to Dave.

****

Dave: I ddo ggood.

****

Larry: We'll find out. Everything okay?

****

Jeweler: I'll need some id.

Larry searches Dave's wallet and pulls out his driver's license. The jeweler looks at it but still isn't convinced.

****

Jeweler: Doesn't look the same.

****

Dave: Iii ccan't bbuy ppresent?

****

Larry: I'll handle this. Look, my friend here had an accident a few years ago. He has brain damage and he's just learning how to write again. That's why the signatures don't match. But as you can see, that is definitely his picture.

****

Jeweler: I have to get a better look at him.

****

Larry: Dave, you have to take your hat off.

Larry started reaching for the hat when Dave swatted his hand.

****

Dave: Nno llarry. Llleave hhat 'llone.

****

Larry: Just a few minutes and then you can put it back on. It's for Jing-Mei's present.

Dave allowed Larry to remove his hat long enough for the jeweler to get a good look at him and determine that he was indeed Dr. Dave Malucci. Dave and Larry left the jewelry shop with Larry snickering the entire way back to the car.

****

Dave: Nnot tthat ffunny, Larry. Iii mmake ssacrifit for Cchin.

****

Larry: You'll learn Dave that when you get involved with women, you'll be making alot of sacrifices that you don't want to.

Dave meets up with Mrs. Peterson, Mr. Santini and Antonio and head for the park. At the park, the older couple sit by on a bench while Dave pushes Antonio on the swing and catches him down the slide. They start imagining what it was like when they use to go to the park with their own children.

****

Mrs. Peterson: When I use to take Grant to the playground, I guess I always took those moments for granted, no pun intended. I thought how nice it would be to have another child but I wasn't fortunate enough. Then I figured that one day I would be coming here with my grandchildren, but that never happened either.

Mr. Santini could see tears forming in his girlfriend's eyes.

****

Mr. Santini: But you have Dr. Dave and his family. I know it's not like having your own grandchildren but it's the next best thing.

****

Mrs. Peterson: And I love the Maluccis so much, and am very thankful to have them in my life but it still would be nice to see my own out there playing with Antonio.

****

Mr. Santini: I realize it's not the same but my daughters are coming in for the wedding and they're bringing my grandchildren with them. We can bring them here, if you want to.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'd like that Salvatore. Thank you.

The couple began to kiss on the bench with the prying eyes of Dave and Antonio watching from a distance.

Sunday came and it was wedding day. The Maluccis were up early getting ready. Jing-Mei was in the shower first. She and Mrs. Peterson were going over to Abby's house and get ready. Her gown was there and the guys were coming over to help Dave. Mr. Santini was the first to arrive. He got the boys in their tuxes and then Rusty started dressing the dogs. Rascal, unbelievably, was calm and let Rusty dress him. Lucky, was another story.

****

Rusty: Come Lucky. Look at your papa. He's good. You bad. Put your coat on.

****

Mr. Santini: Rusty, if he doesn't want to wear it, don't force him. You'll going to get dirty and mess up your own tux.

Against Mr. Santini's protests, Rusty continued to get Lucky ready.

****

Rusty: 'Tonio come here.

Mr. Santini entered Dave's bedroom where Dave was dressed only in his boxer's.

****

Mr. Santini: I can see you got your bath and that's as far as you got. Aren't you going to get ready?

****

Dave: Sure. Iii clean.

****

Mr. Santini: You are but where's your pants at?

****

Dave: Bbatroom.

Mr. Santini followed Dave as he wheeled into the bathroom and after a struggle, Dave managed to get his pants on. Then he reached up into the medicine cabinet. He pulled out a can of shaving cream and razor. Dave started scratching at his hat-covered head.

****

Mr. Santini: What's wrong?

****

Dave: Cchin usually does tthis. Sshe ssays hand mine sshake ttoo mmuch.

****

Mr. Santini: You want me to help you do it today?

****

Dave: No, Iii do mmyself.

Dave stares at the razor and can but doesn't make a move. Mr. Santini watches nearby.

****

Mr. Santini: What's the problem?

****

Dave: Hhow, kknow don't.

Mr. Santini puts some cream on Dave's hand and takes his hand up to his face.

****

Mr. Santini: Now, smear that on your face. Around your cheeks, chin and under your nose.

Once Dave is covered in the cream, Mr. Santini gives him the razor.

****

Mr. Santini: Gentle strokes up and down. Don't press too hard or go across. That's how you cut yourself.

After ten minutes, Mr. Santini wipes the excess cream from Dave's face and takes a look at him.

****

Mr. Santini: A few nicks but not bad for your first time. But that's not your fault, you still need more control of your hand. Now, what's next?

****

Dave: Teeth. I can ddo that.

Mr. Santini left Dave alone in the bathroom and went to get dressed himself. When he returned, he saw Dave with his shirt on and staring at the cumber bund.

****

Dave: What Iii ddo tthis with?

Mr. Santini decided to have a little fun with Dave and took the cumber bund from him.

****

Mr. Santini: This is for you so you don't see who you are marrying until after you get up to the altar. This way it's too late to back out. You wear it like this.

Mr. Santini ties the cumber bund around Dave's eyes. He stands back and looks as Carter, Luka and Larry enter the room. They take one look at Dave and laugh. Dave on the other hand, starts to panic.

****

Dave: GGET OOFF IT MME!! GET IT MME OFF!!

Dave starts to pull at it. Realizing that Dave is genuinely scared, Mr. Santini removes the blindfold. Dave calms down.

****

Mr. Santini: It was just a joke, Dave.

****

Dave: Nnot funny!

****

Carter: I never thought Malucci wouldn't appreciate a good joke.

****

Dave: Bbbad mmen ddo tthat to me.

****

Mr. Santini: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I won't do it again. Let's just finish getting you dressed.

The other men went into another room and dressed. Larry entered and stood looking at Dave.

****

Larry: You look good, Dave.

****

Dave: I know. Yyou ttoo. Llarry, gget it?

****

Larry: What?

Larry snaps his fingers then reaches into his pocket.

****

Larry: You mean this. I picked it up last night.

Larry shows Dave the ring.

****

Dave: Ppretty. Cchin like?

****

Larry: I think Jing-Mei is going to love it. Now, if the others are ready, we had better get going to the church.

All the men enter the living room and prepare to leave when they spot an unexplainable sight in front of them.

****

Rusty: We ready! Me, 'Tonio and dogs ready.

****

Mr. Santini: Not quite. What went on in here?

****

Rusty: We get dogs dressed. 'Tonio held Lucky down while I put his jacket on. They ready now.

****

Mr. Santini: But you guys aren't. Look at yourselves. Your tuxes are wrinkled and covered in dog hair.

****

Luka: Men, looks like we got our work here cut out for us.

Dave strips both boys while the others get the iron, ironing board and a brush out.

Forty five minutes late getting to the church, Jing-Mei worries that something happened to them on the way. She sends Mrs. Peterson out to call home. On her way to the phone, she sees the groom's party come in.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Where in the world have you been? Jing-Mei's a nervous wreck.

****

Carter: Small hold up. We had a minor catastrophe.

****

Rusty: No, it was a dog-atrophe.

****

Mr. Santini: That it was.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, let me see. You all look great. Too bad you got here too late. No time for pictures but I'm sure we will get plenty at the reception. I'll let Jing-Mei know you are here.

Dave starts to fidget with his tie and shirt.

****

Larry: Dave, stop that. We don't have time to fix it.

****

Dave: Ddon't llike it.

The others stare at the two.

****

Larry: The rest of you take your places, we will be along.

The other men head into the church while Larry confronts Dave.

****

Larry: Now, what's the problem?

Dave starts to undo his tie and pulls the collar of his shirt straight up over his entire neck. Larry ties the bowtie again and starts to put the collar down when Dave stops him.

****

Dave: Nno Lllarry. Dddon't wwant it down. Llike it tthis way.

****

Larry: But that's wrong. It's suppose to go down.

****

Dave: No, if it's ddown, ppeople ssee hhole iin tthroat.

****

Larry: Oh, so that's what this is about. Well, you can't cover up your trache.

****

Dave: Dddon't ccare.

****

Larry: You will when you start gasping for air.

****

Dave: Hhhate ttrache. Ppeople sstare mme.

From behind:

****

Mrs. Peterson: Of course, they're going to stare at you. You are the most handsomest man here. They won't even notice that hole in your throat. You can barely see it.

****

Larry: She's right. I think they will be more interested in the whole person and not a piece of him. You look great and that scar on your throat don't make any difference.

****

Dave: Ssure 'bout tthat?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Have we ever lied to you?

Dave shakes his head, no.

****

Larry: Relax, there's no reason to be so nervous.

Mr. Santini enters the entry way.

****

Mr. Santini: The minister is ready to begin. May I take you to your seat?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'd be honored.

In the bridesroom:

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I'm ready, I think.

****

Elizabeth: You have your veil?

****

Jing-Mei: Over there. It's a red scarf that goes just around the lower half of my face in a traditional Chinese wedding.

****

Abby: Did you and Dave write your own vows?

****

Jing-Mei: We were going to. But, it's still hard for Dave to write, especially when it comes to talking about his feelings. He can't spell the words to describe how he feels and the words that he can spell don't have anything to do with what he feels. Mrs. Peterson offered to help him, but he wanted to do it himself and couldn't. So, we are sticking with traditional vows.

****

Randi: What about your bouquet?

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson just brought it in. Luka gave it to her when they arrived at the church.

****

Abby: What was Luka doing with it?

****

Jing-Mei: In an Italian wedding, the groom provides the bouquet as a surprise to the bride.

Elizabeth gets the bouquet and the ladies stare at how pretty it is.

****

Jing-Mei: I guess I'm ready.

Dave and Larry take their places at the altar with Carter and Luka standing next to them. The organist starts to play and Haleh sings, " _O Promise Me". _ Dave starts to smile then his smile turns to panic. Larry bends down to see what is wrong.

****

Dave: Rring, don't have.

****

Larry: It's alright Dave. Rusty has it. I gave it to him to carry down.

Dave relaxes and watches the wedding procession enter the church. First the dogs enter and walk down the aisle and take a seat beside Dave.

****

Guests: AAHH!

Then Antonio appears and starts to run down the aisle, smiling the whole way, when Mrs. Peterson reaches out and grabs him.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Easy there, Antonio. This isn't a race.

She holds his hand and walks with him the rest of the way. She stands him next to Larry.

****

Kerry: Isn't he adorable?

****

Chuny: He's Malucci's kid, right.

Next down the aisle are Rusty and Ella Green. Ella is casting flowers onto the floor as she walks by. Then Elizabeth and Randi, the bridesmaids, followed by maid of honor, Abby and finally Jing-Mei.

Once at the altar, the minister starts the ceremony. He says a few small prayers and then on with the vows.

****

Minister: It gives me real pleasure to bring these two people together. Their love has been tested by some very difficult situations and they are stronger because of it. Now, may I have the rings?

Larry takes the ring from Rusty's pillow and he and Abby place the rings on a bible in the minister's hand. The minister puts the bible in front of Jing-Mei.

****

Minister: Jing-Mei, repeat after me. I, Jing-Mei, take David to be my lawful wedded husband...

****

Jing-Mei: I, Jing-Mei, take David to be my lawful wedded husband...

Jing-Mei recited the vows after the minister.

****

Jing-Mei: This is my solemn vow.

Jing-Mei places the ring on Dave's finger. Then the minister turned to Dave. He held the bible in front of him.

****

Minister: David...

Dave held up his hand and Larry bent down to see what the problem was. Dave whispered into his ear. The guests along with the wedding party and minister wondered what was going on.

****

Larry: Are you sure you want to do this?

Dave nods. Larry puts the footrests on Dave's chair down. Dave gently takes his legs in his hands and lifts them down to the floor. He takes several deep breaths and pushes on the armrests with his hands. With Larry's help and everyone holding their own breaths, Dave manages to stand up. He starts to sway from side to side slightly, but manages to get his balance.

****

Larry: You're okay. I've got you.

Everyone exhales and smiles at a fully vertical Dave.

****

Minister: David, repeat after me. I, David, take Jing-Mei to be my lawful wedded wife.

****

Dave: Iii, Davey, ttake Jjjjing-Mmei mmy lllawful wwife wedded...

****

Minister: to have and to hold...

****

Dave: to have hold...

****

Minister: to love and honor...

****

Dave: to love aand honor..

****

Minister: through good and bad...

****

Dave: tthrough good bbad..

****

Minster: for richer for poorer...

****

Dave: for rricher poorer...

****

Minister: in sickness and in health...

****

Dave: ssickness aand health...

****

Minister: til death do us part.

****

Dave: ddo death ppart.

****

Minister: This is my solemn vow.

****

Dave: Tthis mmy solemn vvow.

Dave took the ring and placed it on Jing-Mei's finger.

****

Minister: By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Dave starts to lose his balance but Jing-Mei grabs him and pulls him into her. Dave removes her veil and they kiss, with Rusty and Antonio snickering behind them.

****

Minister: Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Drs. Malucci.

Larry gets Dave's chair ready, but Dave pushes it away.

****

Dave: Nno, Llarry. Ii wwalk wwith mmy wwife.

****

Larry: Just in case, I'll follow close behind.

Dave and Jing-Mei slowly turn and head down the aisle. Dave takes it step by step. He drags his left side behind him, still obviously having trouble moving it, and it takes over half an hour but he manages to walk the entire length of the aisle. Before Dave and Jing-Mei leave the church, the guests stand and applauded him. Once in the entry way, Dave gives into exhaustion and gets back into the wheelchair. The guests head out of the church, while the wedding party remains behind for pictures.

Outside the church, as the Maluccis head for the limo, the guests throw the rice at them. Dave and Jing-Mei climb into the limo and when the doors are closed, they kiss again. Then they head for the reception hall and for more pictures.

At the reception, everyone congratulates the Maluccis and Dave on his improvement. Jing-Mei goes over to her husband. She takes Dave's head in her hand and turns it towards her and gives him a big kiss.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you know how proud I am of you? That was very good. You didn't tell me you could do that? You walked for the very first time on your own in almost two years. I love you.

Dave started to blush, causing everyone to laugh. Then Lydia noticed Jing-Mei's ring.

****

Lydia: That's a beautiful ring, Dr. Chen.

Jing-Mei looks at it and all the women start to admire it.

****

Jing-Mei: It is, isn't it. Dave, when did you buy this?

****

Dave: You don't llike iit?

****

Jing-Mei: I love it. It's the most beautiful thing I ever saw. It must have cost you a fortune.

****

Dave: You wworth it. Ssee, I ggot yyou a big ddiamond in mmiddle and aaround the eedge iis oone bbirthstone ffor eeach cchild. Hhere, Rrussy's, Aaanton...io's hhere, aand nnew bbaby, tthere.

****

Jing-Mei: This is so romantic. I'll treasure it always, sweetheart.

****

Dave: Llook iinside it.

Jing-Mei removed the ring and peered inside it. She saw a very small engraving. It took her few minutes to read it.

****

Jing-Mei: Hhha..pp.y Anni...Happy Anniversary, Love Davey.

Jing-Mei broke down in to tears and she and Dave hugged.

****

Jing-Mei: I completely forgot that this was our first anniversary and the day that Dave becomes an American citizen. Happy Anniversary, baby.

It was time to eat. On one side of the reception hall were Chinese dishes and on the other were Italian dishes. And as the guests walked down one side of the buffet, the two native foods met in the middle, signifying the joining of Chinese and Italian cultures into one family. Mr. Santini gave Dave a vase and Dave threw it to the ground breaking it.

****

Mr. Santini: In Italian tradition, the breaking of a vase indicates the long length of a wedding. For every broken piece, represents a year the couple will stay together.

Mr. Santini counts the pieces.

****

Mr. Santini: Nice throw, Dave. There's at least fifty pieces here. Now, it's time to cut the cake.

Jing-Mei and Dave cut the cake and fed it to each other. Dave unintentionally missed the first time trying to get it into Jing-Mei's mouth, hitting her in the eye. Dave felt bad about it but everyone else thought it was funny and that made Dave

feel better. They cut the cake and a Chinese dragon started roaming around the guests. Antonio kept creeping up to the table to get sliced cake. He would grab a plate and head to the back of the reception hall and then return for another one. Jing-Mei spotted him and followed him to his final destination. In the back, she saw Antonio dump the cake into bowls for the dogs.

****

Jing-Mei: Antonio, what are you doing?

****

Antonio: Woofies, hungry..

****

Jing-Mei: You are definitely a Malucci, without a doubt.

Abby tracks Jing-Mei down and tells her it's time to throw the bouquet. She carries Antonio into the hall and she and Dave meet in the center. All the single females stand, waiting. Jing-Mei turns around and prepares.

****

Rusty: What they doing?

****

Mr. Santini: American tradition. Whichever single woman catches the bouquet is the next to get married.

****

Jing-Mei: One, two, three...

She tosses it but it doesn't get too far. It winds up in the arms of Ella Green. She starts to stare at Rusty and licks her lips. Rusty panics.

****

Larry: Now, it's your turn, Dave.

Larry shows him what to do. Dave takes Jing-Mei's leg in his hand and pulls the garter off. He turns around and watches as Rusty tries to scramble off, Mr. Santini grabs hold of him as Ella moves in closer. Dave wheels over to his eldest son and puts the garter around his head and Ella plants a big kiss right on his lips.

****

Dave: Sssorry Rrussy. Ii jjust had to do it.

****

Rusty: Thanks alot, papa.

Rusty wipes his face dry as Ella heads over to give him another kiss. Finally, Mr. Santini lets him go. He tears off with Ella close behind him. The guests laugh at the youngsters' antics.

****

Cleo: Little kids are so cute together.

****

Peter: It's when they get bigger you have to worry.

****

Elizabeth: I don't know if Mark and I are ready to have Dave Malucci's boy as our son-in-law.

****

Mark: Rusty's a good kid.

****

Elizabeth: Yes, he is. I have to admit...Malucci did a good job with him.

The band starts to play the Tarantella and Mr. Santini and his daughters and family show everyone how to dance. Dave holds onto Antonio's hand and Jing-Mei holds the small boy's other hand. Rusty, who managed to slip away from Ella's grasp joins in, holding Jing-Mei's other hand. Dave uses his free hand to operate his chair. The Maluccis, and the guests start to laugh and have a good time unaware that there is a pair of eyes peaking at them from the back of the hall.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	34. Dave's Secret

Showdown

__

Part 34

After the reception was over, Mrs. Peterson and Mr. Santini took the boys with them over to a very expensive hotel for the night so Dave and Jing-Mei could spend their wedding night together. The boys were reluctant to go at first when they found out that the dogs weren't allowed to come but Jing-Mei told them that they could go swimming and order room service and play in a video arcade. Dave and Jing-Mei took the dogs home with them and once they were fed, walked and settled in for the night, the Maluccis did the same for themselves.

Jing-Mei entertained Dave with a strip-tease and then had the pleasure of taking Dave out of his tux. She climbed in bed next to him and it didn't take long for them to get started on their activities. Dave was a little nervous about handling Jing-Mei in her condition but she assured him that it was alright. After about an hour of foreplay and finally making love, the two settled down and relaxed. Dave put his head on Jing-Mei's lap and she stroked his hair.

Jing-Mei: So, what did you think of our wedding ceremony?

Dave: Nnice.

Jing-Mei: You really did a good job of walking down the aisle. I didn't know you could stand let alone walk.

Dave: Iii wwanted you suprise. Still hhaving ttrouble.

Jing-Mei: Your balance is off, true, but you'll get better if you keep working at it. You've gotten this far. When you were first brought into the hospital after you were attacked, the doctors didn't think you would make it passed the first night and here you are, almost two years later. You're talking, eating, breathing, raising our sons and now you're starting to walk.

Dave: When Iii sstart wwork?

Jing-Mei: I spoke with Kerry at the reception, and asked her about you doing the bandaging and casts in the ER. She said that first you have to learn how to do them and then she'll approach the medical board on your behalf. You'll probably have to demonstrate it to them, but if you do a real good job she says that she don't think it will be a problem with it. Of course, you won't earn as much as you did as a resident but at least you'll be at the hospital and you can watch the other doctors work. That will help you while you learn, I know.

Dave: Tttake mme fforever llearn.

Jing-Mei: No, it won't and we'll have plenty of help. Carter, Cleo and some of the nurses I approached said that they will help in anyway. We've got some great friends. Let's not worry about it now. Until the hospital board gives their okay, you'll have to settle with learning at home. Anyway, you still have your regular therapy to keep you busy for now.

Dave: Tthat's all I do is ttherapy.

Jing-Mei: I thought you like doing your therapy?

Dave: Do. Ggets bboring ssometimes.

Jing-Mei: Well, you have the boys and dogs to keep you busy and if you'll up to it, you can start decorating the nursery.

Dave: Nnursery?

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I think it's time we went out and got Antonio a big boy's bed and moved him into Rusty's room. We can start fixing his room up for the new baby. It won't be long before it's here.

Dave: Wwhen baby coming?

Jing-Mei: I'm going into my sixth month now, and my due date is in July but you knew that because you got me July's birthstone on my ring.

Dave: I kknow bbut wwhat date?

Jing-Mei: I'm not quite sure. I would imagine in late July, which is good because I'd hate to go through the summer pregnant.

Dave: Wwhat if nnext baby wwinter baby?

Jing-Mei: Then I would be pregnant during the summer months...wait a minute, what do you mean _"our next baby"_. You're rushing things aren't you? Let's just have this one and we'll see about another one.

Dave: Okay.

Jing-Mei: Now, what color do you want to paint the nursery this time? I don't think it should be blue or pink.

Dave: Why nnot? Ddavey llikes bblue.

Jing-Mei: I know but that's too sex oriented. We don't even know what the baby is going to be. You don't want to know, do you?

Dave: Nno, llike suprises.

Jing-Mei: Yeah, me too. We'll just have to wait until July and find out.

Dave: Yyellow, ffor nnursery.

Jing-Mei: Hmmm. Yeah, I guess yellow is a pretty down the middle color and of course we need a theme for the room.

Dave: Ffeme.

Jing-Mei: No, Dave, theme. It's kind of like a single design for the room. For instance, Antonio's theme was outer space. Now again, we don't want this to be sex oriented. No flowers and no sports. What do you think? Any ideas?

Dave: Ddon't know.

Jing-Mei: Well, we can think about it for awhile and maybe get some ideas about it at the paint store when we go to pick up the paint. We can do it this weekend if you want? Now, that brings us to the final stage of planning for this little one's arrival---a name.

Dave: Ddavey.

Jing-Mei: That's an idea but don't you think it's a little unoriginal.

Dave: Ggood nname.

Jing-Mei: I know but not for a girl, besides I want a name that stands out, you know---unique.

Dave: Mmalucci Mmalucci.

Jing-Mei: That's cute and original but let's get serious now. What do you think of Soon Li?

Dave: BLAH!!

Jing-Mei: Excuse me, sir. You've got a better one.

Dave: Nnicky.

Jing-Mei: Not bad. That will go either way too. Well, we'll give it some more thought but so far Nicky is top on our list.

Dave: Cchin, Davey wwants started get on nnext baby.

Jing-Mei: Don't you ever quit?

Dave and Jing-Mei gave into their passion and went back to practicing for the next little Malucci.

The next morning at the breakfast table, Dave was sneaking food to the dogs when Jing-Mei caught him.

Jing-Mei: DAVE! What did I tell you about giving them table scraps. It's not good for them.

Dave: Ddoggies hhungry.

Jing-Mei: And they have their food waiting over there for them. You are just teaching them to beg and our dogs do not beg. You are as bad as the boys.

Dave: Wwhen tthey coming back?

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson took Rusty to school this morning and she and Antonio will spend some time with Mr. Santini and his family. They probably won't be back until tonight. Remember, we have our first parenting...._(knock on the door)_ class tonight. Stay there and finish your breakfast yourself and don't give anymore to the dogs. I'll be right back.

Jing-Mei opens the door and in enters an distinguished gentleman.

Jing-Mei: Judge Applegate, this is a surprise. Please come in.

Judge: Thank you. I don't usually make house calls but I wanted to talk to you and Dave. Is he here?

Jing-Mei: Kitchen.

Jing-Mei and the judge enter the room, startling Dave.

Dave: Jjudge...ccome vvisit.

Judge: Yes, I did. Hello Dave.

Jing-Mei: What were you doing just now before we walked in?

Dave: Nnothing. Ssit ddown jjudge.

Jing-Mei: Please do have a seat. Can I get you some coffee?

Judge: I can only stay a moment.

Jing-Mei: Dave, you weren't feeding those dogs again, were you?

Dave: Mme nno. Ii ggood gguy.

Just as the judge sat down, two dogs headed towards him both bearing syrup-covered faces. Jing-Mei stops them before they can get to the judge.

Jing-Mei: You two out. Get into the bathroom. You're all sticky. We'll going to have to put you in the tub. Sorry about that, judge. Dave, I told you...

Dave looks at the dogs before they leave for the bathroom.

Dave: Tthey mmust got on my plate ssomehow. Bbad ddoggies. I told them Chin, nno ppancakes.

Jing-Mei: I'm sure you're completely innocent in this.

Dave nods and the judge can't help but laugh.

Jing-Mei: Never mind. We don't want to keep the judge from his work. So, your honor, how can we help you?

Judge: I just dropped by to tell you what a wonderful ceremony it was yesterday?

Dave and Jing-Mei look at each other, confused.

Dave: Yyou there?

Judge: You did invite me, didn't you?

Jing-Mei: Yes, but we thought you couldn't come. I'm sorry we didn't see you?

Judge: I know. That's what I wanted. I didn't want anyone to know I was there. I kind of stood in the back and watched the activities. I needed to see you guys with the children in a normal setting. I wanted to observe you without you wondering what I was thinking. I wanted to come over to say hello but then you would have felt subconscious about my being there and not acted naturally. Understand?

Jing-Mei: Yeah, we do...well, I do. What did you think of our little family?

Judge: You certainly have fun when you get together and it's obvious you love those children and they are crazy about you. So, given what I saw, I think I made the right decision placing the children back with you.

Dave: Mmean it?

Judge: Those kids couldn't have two better parents and role models than you. So, as far as I'm concerned, you won't have anything to worry about with Child Welfare anymore. Of course, that could change if a problem does surface, but I don't believe that will ever happen. You guys are made for each other and make a beautiful family.

Dave: Tthank you. Chin, wwhat 'bout _"judge"_. Baby Judge Malucci.

Now it's the judge's turn to look confused. Jing-Mei explains.

Jing-Mei: Dave and I were discussing names for the baby. That's definitely unique, Dave. We'll talk about it.

Judge: I'm flattered and if you guys need a good name for a child, Jason, is a good one.

Dave: Tthat's yyour name?

Judge: Yes, it is. Well, I've taken up enough of your time. I'll talk to you again.

Jing-Mei: Thank you, your honor.

Dave: Wwait jjudge, nneed ttalk tto yyou, aalone. Hhave mminute.

Judge: Sure, I have some time.

Jing-Mei: If you gentleman, will excuse me I have two dogs that need baths.

Jing-Mei heads into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Judge: So Dave, what's on your mind?

Dave: Nneed yyou hhelp, pplease.

Judge: I'll try. What's up?

Dave and the judge talk for several minutes when the judge gets up and shakes Dave's hand.

Judge: I'll see what I can do but no promises, okay.

Dave: Nno ppromises.

Jing-Mei prepared for work while Dave worked on his medical lessons. When she came out of the bathroom, Dave had the bandages unrolled and laying across the floor.

Jing-Mei: What are you doing, Dave?

Dave: Seeing how these wwork.

Jing-Mei: I told you that I would help you with that tonight. Help me get this mess cleaned up.

Dave started grabbing the bandages in heaps when the doorbell rang.

Jing-Mei: Don't just pick them up---roll them.

Dave: How?

Jing-Mei: You unrolled them, you can figure it out.

Jing-Mei answered the door and spoke for a few minutes with the person at the door. When she and Larry came in, Dave had the bandages wrapped around his head and body like a mummy. Both laughed at him, but Dave could see that his wife was getting very frustrated with him and attempted to do it the right way.

Larry: Nice to see you getting wrapped up in your work, Dave.

Dave: Hi, Llarry. Cchin tteaching mme to be a ddoctor.

Larry: Well, you've got a great teacher. Here let me help you.

Dave sat back and watched as Jing-Mei and Larry properly rolled the bandages. Once the room was cleaned up, Jing-Mei kissed Dave before leaving for work.

Jing-Mei: Remember Dave, I'll be back here about 5:00 so we can go to our class. I want you bathed and ready to go, just in case I'm running behind. Doesn't look too good if we're late for our first class.

Dave: Bbe ready.

Jing-Mei leaves and Larry and Dave begin their work.

Dave: Wwhat we doing today, Larry? Ii wwalk ccan now.

Larry: Yeah, you are coming along but you're not quite there yet. I brought a few things that might help you some more.

From the hall way, Larry bought in some orthopedic equipment that Dave stared at.

Dave: Those wwhat?

Larry: This is a smaller form of a brace. You wear it from the knee down. I think you're ready to get rid of those heavy leg braces that you've been wearing.

Dave: Tthere jjust oone?

Larry: I think we've done all we could with your right side, now we really have to start working on the left. Let me show you.

Larry removed Dave's leg braces and applied the newer brace to his left leg.

Larry: How's that feel?

Dave: Ii guess okay. I ddon't ffeel ttoo mmuch oon that side.

Larry: Maybe we can change that. Now, for the next piece. Dave, this is a walker. This is going to help you gain control and maintain your balance.

Larry placed the walker in front of Dave's chair and helped him stand up the first time. He instructed Dave on how to use it. Dave continued to drag his left side despite the brace. He continued to lean on his right side. Larry got the immobilizer out and put it on his patient.

Jing-Mei arrived at work and immediately approached Mark.

Mark: Didn't expect to see you in here today?

Carter: So, how was the wedding night?

Randi: Had to be difficult with two small children around.

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson took them to a hotel last night, so Dave and I could spend some time together.

Randi: Don't you have that backward. You guys should have went to the hotel.

Jing-Mei: It was easier this way. All of Dave's medicine was back at the house and instead of toting 30 vials with us, we decided that the boys might enjoy spending a night at a posh hotel. Mark, could I see you for a moment?

Mark and Jing-Mei went into the lounge where they walked in on an argument between Abby and Luka.

Mark: Sorry, we can find another place to talk.

Luka: That's alright. We are through here, Abby.

Abby: Yeah, we are through here. Excuse me. Good morning, Dr. Chen.

Abby stormed past the two newly arrived doctors and out of the lounge.

Mark: So, what did you need to see me about?

Jing-Mei: Time off. I know that this is sudden but I think Dave needs me at home right now.

Luka: He seems to be making incredible improvement.

Mark: I was very impressed with his walking skills he showed at your wedding.

Luka: I think we all were. He's doing very good.

Jing-Mei: Thank you. But, he's still has a long way to go. I don't know if Kerry mentioned to you that Dave is interested in restarting his residency.

Mark: Kerry doesn't tell me squat. We may be equal in the attending department but sometimes I think I work for her.

Luka: Will they let Dave continue as a resident?

Jing-Mei: I don't know. He's got to be trained again and then go through a competency hearing and meet with the residency and medical board. I thought that maybe if I put in some full time work with him, just at the beginning and until he's more comfortable to work on his own, his training will go faster.

Mark: When were you planning to take your maternity leave?

Jing-Mei: I thought I would try to work up to at least my eighth month.

Luka: You sure you want to do that? You're still a high-risk pregnancy. You need to take it easy.

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I can handle it. It's not so bad. Kerry lets me rest when the ER slows down and she won't let me take part in any major trauma.

Mark: Hmmm. You really think that you're working with Dave on a full time basis will help him?

Jing-Mei: I do. His other therapists have been working with him for a couple of hours everyday and you can see the improvement he's making.

Luka: I won't argue that. Except for the lack of use on his left side, he's almost recovered physically.

Jing-Mei: His orthopedist said that he probably won't ever regain full use of the left side. His brain was too badly damaged on the right side resulting in his hemiparalysis. And he's always going to have that speech impediment but with all he's been through, the improvement he's made is damn good.

Mark: Have you and Dave decided to go on a honeymoon at all?

Jing-Mei: We haven't even discussed it. Right now, we are just so busy with getting him better that it hasn't come up.

Mark: Carter has asked for more hours. Why I don't know, he's got more money than God. But, I guess he's got his reasons...

Luka: We'll manage Jing-Mei.

Mark gives Luka a disapproving look.

Luka: Come on Mark, we can handle it. Let her spend time with her old man. If you run into a scheduling problem, I'll cover for her.

Mark: First Kerry and now you, Luka. Sometimes, I don't think I have a say in this place at all. I'll see if we can swing it.

Jing-Mei: Thank you and you too, Luka. I better get started working now. Don't want to tick off my favorite boss.

Later, when Jing-Mei came to pick Dave up for their class she entered the house and saw Dave and Melanie playing with Antonio's plastic phone.

Jing-Mei: What's going on?

Melanie: The phone rang earlier and it peeked Dave's curiosity. He said he didn't know how to use it. So, I saw this toy phone here before and thought it would be good to use and practice on.

Jing-Mei: How's it going?

Melanie: Very good. I think he's ready for the real thing as soon as he can stop leaning on the buttons.

Jing-Mei: We can work on it but for now put it away, Dave. We have to go. You've had your bath yet?

Dave: Ddavey's clean. _(still playing with the toy phone) _Hhello, hhere Ddavey.

Jing-Mei: I'll take that as a yes. I said to put that down. Uh, Melanie, who was on the phone? Mrs. Peterson?

Melanie: Actually, it was a call for Dave.

Jing-Mei: Dave, who was on the phone?

Dave: Nnone of bbusiness yyour.

Jing-Mei: Well, excuse me. See if I show any more concern in your private life.

Dave: Sssorry Cchin. Ssecret.

Melanie got Dave into the car while Jing-Mei freshened up. The Maluccis left for their class which lasted just over 90 minutes. They learned about time-outs and how to be stern with the children but not threatening towards them. When they arrived back home, Mrs. Peterson and the boys were at the table having dinner.

Rusty: Mama Jing! We home!

Jing-Mei: Yes, I can see that. So, how did you like the hotel?

Jing-Mei and Dave greet their children and sit down for dinner as Mrs. Peterson gets their plates.

Rusty: It was great. We swim in big pool and play video games. We got to jump in balls in the playroom. 'Tonio kept getting lost in them. You should have seen all the food.

Jing-Mei: I guess I'll find out just how much food when I get the bill but as long as you had fun.

Dave: How ccome wwe ddidn't ggo, Cchin?

Jing-Mei: I explained that to you. Besides, we had our own fun here, right.

Dave: Yeah.

Rusty: What you guys do here without us?

Jing-Mei: Never mind, Rusty. Let's just say I had my own balls to play with, Dave's that is.

Rusty was confused as that sex joke went right over his head. He brushed it off and continued to tell them about their hotel stay.

After dinner, the family settled down in the living room. Mrs. Peterson was taking a long hot bath, while Dave played with the boys and Jing-Mei read her book. As time past, she looked at her watch.

Jing-Mei: Alright guys, time to get ready for bed.

Dave took Antonio in to the nursery and put him in his pajamas while Jing-Mei and Rusty changed. Dave got into his pjs while Jing-Mei tried to calm her hyper boys down. Dave reentered the living room and helped Jing-Mei when the phone rang. Dave wheeled over to get the phone. He picked the receiver up upside down.

Dave: Hhello. Hhere Ddavey.

Voice on Phone: Hello. Hello, anyone there?

Jing-Mei: Dave, take charge of the boys. I'll get the phone.

Jing-Mei takes the phone from Dave and hands him Antonio. Mrs. Peterson comes out from the bathroom and helps Dave settle the boys while Jing-Mei plugs her ear from the boys yelling and answers the phone. Jing-Mei goes into the bedroom to take the phone.

Jing-Mei: Hold one moment. Mrs. Peterson, hang this up when I get it in the other room.

Jing-Mei shuts the door and picks up the extension.

Jing-Mei: Got it, Mrs. Peterson.

She chats on the phone for awhile and then hangs up with a smile. Then she wonders why it sounds so quiet in the other room. Hoping that Dave and Mrs. Peterson finally got the boys down for the night, she isn't prepared for what she sees. Dave, Rusty and Antonio are on the floor. Rusty has Jing-Mei's stethoscope in his ears and Dave has his practice bandages out and wrapped around Rascal. Rusty is listening to Lucky's heart while Antonio is putting a thermometer in the puppy's mouth. Mrs. Peterson is sitting back in awe.

Jing-Mei: Oh god, what are you doing to those poor dogs now?

Rusty: They sick. We make better.

Antonio: Puppy...hot.._(feeling the top of Lucky's head)_

Dave: They Dr. Ddavey's patients.

Once Mrs. Peterson recovers from her laughing fit, she and Jing-Mei set the dogs free.

Dave: Nnot ddone yet. Tthey nneed mmedical ccare.

Jing-Mei: I think they have a better chance surviving without it. Come here, boys. I have to talk to you. I thought maybe, if I worked with you on a full time basis on your medical skills, Dave, then you'll learn faster so I asked for some time off from work. That was my boss on the phone. He just gave me the okay. So, for the next four weeks, I'm all yours. I'll get to spend time with all three of my children here and this will give you a chance, Mrs. Peterson, to have some time for yourself. Dave, you can expect to work hard too. I want you ready to go back to work when I go on my maternity leave.

Rusty: You'll be here when I come home from school?

Jing-Mei: You bet.

Rusty smiles and starts to clap. Jing-Mei gets up and looks at the calendar

Jing-Mei: I'll be home full time until, let me see, well into the first week of May. Oh my...I'll be off for your birthday, Dave.

Dave: Mmy birthday. I get ccake and iice cream.

Jing-Mei: Sure. You can have a party but first thing's first. What do you want for your birthday?

Dave shrugs.

Mrs. Peterson: Oh come on, you have to give us a hint.

Dave thinks for awhile and then his face lights up. He starts to search through the magazine rack until he finds the one he's looking for. He skims the magazine.

Jing-Mei: You want something out of the magazine?

Dave: Cclose. Ssaw Ii this ppicture in mmagzine iin ddoctor's ooffice, llast wweek.

He continues to skim it until he finds the right page. He shows it to the boys and they laugh and smile.

Jing-Mei: What is so funny?

Dave shows it to his curious wife and Mrs. Peterson.

Jing-Mei: That's what you want for your birthday?

Dave nods excitedly as does Rusty.

Dave: III WWANT GGO DDISNEYWORLD!!!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	35. Dr Davey and His New Friend

****

Showdown

__

Part 35

Jing-Mei looked around the room at the waiting faces staring back at her.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, did you read this ad by yourself?

****

Dave: Ssaw pictures.

****

Jing-Mei: You really want to go there for your birthday, Dave?

Dave nods excitedly. Both Rusty and Dave wait for her answer. She runs her hand up to her head and then smiles back at them.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, Mark was just asking me today if I planned a honeymoon and we didn't have one the first time we were married, so why not? Let's go to Disney World.

Rusty starts jumping up and down. Antonio smiles but doesn't quite understand what is happening.

****

Rusty: 'Tonio, we going to Disney World.

Then Rusty shows Antonio the picture in the magazine.

****

Antonio: Miky Mose

****

Rusty: No Tonio, it's Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll call up a travel agent in the morning and see if we can get a good deal. Mrs. Peterson, you will be coming with us, won't you?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I've never been but always wanted to go. Sure.

****

Jing-Mei: Good. How do you feel about going on rides?

****

Mrs. Peterson: As long as they aren't too rough, I don't mind.

****

Jing-Mei: Good. Cause the boys will need somebody to go on with.

****

Dave: Mme go on rides.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, I'm not so sure that's a good idea.

****

Dave: Why?

****

Jing-Mei: Sweetheart, alot of those rides specifically mention that if you have a bad heart or back injury then it's suggested you not go on. Don't feel too bad, I can't go on them either being pregnant.

Dave starts to pout. Rusty and Antonio see Dave get upset and tone down their own excitement.

****

Rusty: That's not fair. Papa's birthday.

****

Jing-Mei: I know, it's just we don't want your papa getting sick anymore, do we?

Rusty shakes his head no.

****

Jing-Mei: Look Dave, you don't have to go on the rides to enjoy Disney World. There are shows you can go to and exhibits and games and plenty of food.

Jing-Mei is unable to convince Dave that his trip won't be so bad. He continues to pout.

****

Dave: Fforget it. Nnno rides, nno Davey.

****

Jing-Mei: So, now you don't want to go?

Dave shakes his head no.

****

Rusty: See you papa when we get back then.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry Rusty, but if you're papa doesn't go, we don't go.

The boys excitement turns to disappointment.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, there must be something else you want for your birthday?

****

Dave: Nnothing.

****

Jing-Mei: Okay, we'll just have cake and ice cream then.

****

Dave: I ddon't cake and iice crream want.

****

Jing-Mei: Fine, you want to be that way you can spend your entire birthday in your room.

Jing-Mei thinks about that statement and realizes that it sounded like she was talking to one of the boys instead of Dave. Dave doesn't answer her back. Instead, he wheels over to the piano. The upset little boys start to cry.

****

Jing-Mei: Look guys, we'll go some other time, alright.

****

Rusty: When?

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe around Christmas, I'll take you. I won't be pregnant then and we will have a brand new baby to bring with us and maybe your father will be better by then. Now, go get ready for bed and I'll be in to tuck you guys in.

Dave starts pumping out a tune on the piano that causes everyone to freeze in their spots.  
_It's a world of laughter,_

A world of tears  
It's a world of hopes  
And a world of fears

There's so much that we share  
That it's time we're aware  
It's a small world after all

Then Dave slams his hands down on the piano, obviously upset that his only birthday wish couldn't come true. Jing-Mei goes over to Dave while Mrs. Peterson gets the boys into bed.

****

Jing-Mei: I am so sorry about this, but I'm just thinking about what's best for you. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore.

****

Dave: Ii ddon't ccare 'bout me.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I do. I love you and those boys in there and don't think I could raise them without you, if something were to happen.

****

Dave: I wanna have ffun ttoo. Ttired of sitting on ssideline.

****

Jing-Mei: Let's just hold off on the trip until you come a little further with your therapy and then we'll see about going.

****

Dave: I ddo mmy ttherapy. Ii do ggood.

****

Jing-Mei: I know you have done well but you're still not too stable on your feet...

****

Dave: Oh yyeah, wwatch Cchin.

Dave wheels over to his walker. He puts the brakes on his chair, then stands the walker in front of him. He moves his legs off the footrests and onto the floor. After taking several deep breaths, he pushes himself up into a standing position.

****

Jing-Mei: That's very good, Dave...

****

Dave: Nnot ddone.

Slowly, Dave moves the walker in front of him and then he follows it with a step. He's still favoring his left side, barely moving it and putting most of his weight on the right side but he manages to get all the way across the living room and only slightly out of breath. Jing-Mei starts to clap causing Dave to blush.

****

Jing-Mei: I won't make any promises but I'll talk to your doctor tomorrow and see what he says. Okay?

****

Dave: Ddeal.

The next morning, Mrs. Peterson has taken Antonio to the park and Rusty left for school without saying a word to his Mama Jing, still upset about not going on the trip. Dave and Jing-Mei are finishing up breakfast when Larry arrives. Jing-Mei lets him in.

****

Dave: Llarry, mmy only friend.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, stop that. You know that's not true.

****

Dave: Yyou rright. Ddoggies llove me too.

****

Larry: Did I interrupt something?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave's just feeling sorry for himself.It's a long story.

****

Larry: Well, what do you think of the big guy's recovery so far? Have you noticed the new brace on his left leg?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, it's alot more discreet then the other ones he use to wear. He even showed me how he walks.

****

Larry: I thought we were saving that for a surprise for Jing-Mei, Dave?

****

Dave: Hhad to show her or sshe wwon't ggive Davey hhis bbirthday present.

****

Larry: Huh?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, get washed up while I talk to Larry.

Dave heads into the bathroom and Jing-Mei and Larry sit down at the kitchen table with some coffee and have a small chat. When Dave appears in the kitchen doorway after a few minutes, Jing-Mei gets up and excuses herself.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll let you two get to work. I have a doctor's appointment.

She kisses Dave, who once again blushes.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave's still not comfortable showing affection in public. I never would have believed that about him before his attack.

****

Larry: Alright you, show me exactly what you showed Jing-Mei last night.

Later when Jing-Mei arrived home, she saw Dave with his stethoscope in his ears listening to Larry's heart.

****

Jing-Mei: So, what have you two...

****

Dave: SHHHH! Hear ccan't.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh.

Jing-Mei remains quiet for a couple of minutes until Dave gives her the okay.

****

Dave: Sssound ggood, Lllarry.

****

Larry: I hope so.

****

Dave: Nnow ttake pulse.

Dave takes hold of Larry's wrist and starts to feel for a pulse. Meanwhile, Jing-Mei enters the kitchen and starts to make lunch. She returns with some bread, dressings and cold cuts.

****

Jing-Mei: So, Larry, will you live?

****

Larry: Dr. Dave, what do you think?

****

Dave: Lllong llife.

****

Larry: That's good. Dave told me that you were teaching him some things to being a doctor. So, I let him work on me. He does good.

****

Jing-Mei: He's been practicing on the dogs, but he still has a long way to go before they let him work in the hospital again. Sandwiches, anyone?

****

Larry: I've got to get going. I have a shift at the rehab center. See you tomorrow, Dave. Maybe, I'll let you take my temperature then...orally, of course.

****

Jing-Mei: Larry, that favor I asked you earlier, are you still interested?

****

Larry: Just let me know when.

Larry leaves and Jing-Mei starts to make lunch while Dave cleans up his equipment. Mrs. Peterson comes back from the park with a sleeping Antonio in her arms. She puts him down in the crib and joins them for lunch.

****

Dave: Wwhat ddoctor ssay, Chin?

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Evans said that the baby is healthy and strong and we can expect to see the baby mid- July.

****

Dave: Good, but what aabout doctor my?

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Casin wants me to bring you in for another exam tomorrow.

****

Dave: Ii ccan ddo that.

The three finish lunch and while Mrs. Peterson relaxes in the living room for a few minutes before she picks Rusty up from school, Jing-Mei and Dave continue with his doctoring lessons.

****

Jing-Mei: You're getting really good with taking vitals like pulses, respirations, and listening to hearts but you still need a little work on applying bandages. Why don't we try that for awhile?

****

Dave: Ggauze, please.

A hour later and Rusty and Mrs. Peterson come home. Rusty heads straight into his room after being greeted by the dogs. He doesn't say a word to his parents.

****

Jing-Mei: Getting back a little late, today?

****

Mrs. Peterson: We stopped for ice cream. I thought it might cheer him up.

The door to Rusty's room slams shut.

****

Dave: Ddidn't work.

****

Jing-Mei: Apparently not. Well, let's just see what your doctor says tomorrow before we tell him anything. I don't want to get the little guy's hopes up again.

The next morning, Jing-Mei and the boys drop Dave off at the hospital---the cardiac ward for his appointment. Dave insisted on using his walker instead of his chair to get around.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright Dave, you're appointment isn't for another half hour so you just sit right here and wait until they call you.

****

Dave: Where yyyou ggo?

****

Jing-Mei: Remember, I have to take the boys to the dentist. Mrs. Peterson is coming by later to pick them up from there and take them to the movies. I'll be back soon.

Jing-Mei kisses Dave and then leaves with a sleeping Antonio in his stroller and a crying Rusty.

****

Rusty_(crying)_I don't want go dentist.

****

Jing-Mei: Shh! You're going to wake up Antonio. Now, come on Rusty. You're the big brother. You don't want to act like a little baby in front of Antonio and scare him. Be brave, little man.

****

Rusty_(crying)_If I'm good boy, you take me to Disney World.

****

Jing-Mei: I told you I would one day, I promise. Now, let's go.

A couple of hours later, Dave has been examined and is now waiting for the results and Jing-Mei to arrive. He's sitting in the waiting area reading a magazine when a small girl passes by him. She is crying and being chased by a nurse and Cleo. The little girl hides behind Dave's chair. She starts screaming to the top of her lungs causing Dave to cringe, dropping his magazine and grabbing at his ears. Cleo and the nurse finally catch up with her. The little girl's mother, the nurse and Cleo all stand over her waiting for her to get up off the floor.

****

Mrs. Sullivan: Stop this and come with us. The doctor won't hurt you, sweetheart.

****

Little girl_(crying)_Doctor will hurt. I don't want needle.

Cleo notices Dave's reaction to the little girl's antics.

****

Cleo: Now, please stop your screaming. You're hurting his ears.

The little girl looks up and sees the pained look on Dave's face. She stops screaming and Dave immediately lets go of his ears. The little girl picks up his magazine and hands it to him.

****

Little girl: Here you go mister. I sorry I hurt you.

Dave takes the magazine from her and smiles at her. She smiles back. Cleo realizes a connection made here.

****

Cleo: Why don't we leave her calm down for a few minutes and try again.

The nurse agrees and they back away. Her mother sits down in the waiting area and pats an empty seat next to her. The girl shakes her no and then her mother indicates her lap and again, she says no. Instead, she takes a seat next to Dave.

****

Dave: You ffeeling bbetter?

****

Little girl: No, they want to thtick me with needle.

****

Dave: Oh. That sucks. I know I get nneedles all the time.

****

Little girl: You do. What's wrong with you?

****

Dave: I nneed nnew hheart.

****

Little girl: Wow! But, I bet you weren't scared, right.

****

Dave: All the ttime.

****

Little girl: But you're a grown up and you thtrong.

****

Dave: Not very sstrong.

****

Little girl: Oh yeah, let me feel your muscle.

Cleo watches from a distance and she like everyone else in the waiting area are very impressed from the size and firmness of Dave's bicep.

****

Little girl: Cool! What's your name?

****

Dave: Davey Mmalucci.

****

Little girl: I'm Hilary Thullivan and I'm theven years old. I'm going to be eight next week.

****

Dave: My bbirthday iin 2 weeks, nno 3 wweeks. I have llittle bboy aat hhome yyou sshould mmeet. Hhe's eight too.

****

Hilary: Boys, yuck. All except you. I like you. Why do you talk funny?

****

Dave: You nice too. Ii hhave ttrouble saying wwords ssometimes and tthey gget mmixed up on me, too.

****

Hilary: I do too. Mommy thays I have a lithp, but I'll outgrow it and tho will you.

****

Dave: Nno, I wwon't. _(pause and trying to change the subject)_You ddon't have bbe sscared. Tthese ddoctors ggood. Ii uuse bbe ddoctor hhere too, so I know.

Cleo and the nurse approach Hilary and her new friend.

****

Cleo: Are you ready to let us take some blood now, Hilary?

****

Hilary: NO!

Cleo, Dave and Hilary's mother drop their heads into hands about the same time.

****

Hilary: But Dr. Davey can take it, if he wants to.

Cleo looks at Dave and then at Hilary's mother.

****

Cleo: What do you think, Mrs. Sullivan? He is a certified resident. He's done it plenty of times before.

****

Mrs. Sullivan: If you're sure it's alright and it's obvious what Hilary wants. Alright then.

****

Cleo: Dave, you can do it, if you want to.

Dave starts to panic.

****

Dave: Cchin hhasn't sshowed me that yet.

****

Cleo: I'll talk you through it.

Dave looks down in the smiling girl's face and gives him an encouraging look.

****

Dave: Okay.

Hilary reaches out for Dave to take her hand but he points to his walker. Cleo takes the little girl's hand and they head into the exam room while Dave slowly limps behind them. Jing-Mei enters the waiting area and sees Dave going into the exam room. She catches up with him.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, you're not done yet?

****

Dave: Yeah, nneed rresults. Ii bbeing ddoctor now.

****

Jing-Mei: You're what?

****

Cleo: Dave and little Hilary here were talking in the waiting room and the only way she'll let us take some blood is if her new boyfriend does the blood test.

****

Jing-Mei: Boyfriend, really.

****

Dave: Ii ffriend and Ii boy.

****

Cleo_(snickering)_Sure Dave.

Cleo introduces Jing-Mei to Hilary's mother and the two ladies stand back while Cleo gives Dave step-by-step instructions on doing the blood test. Even with Dave doing the actual blood test, Hilary is still squirming.

****

Dave: Hhilry, you have ssit sstill. Ii mmiss vvein.

****

Hilary: Still scared.

Dave thinks for a moment then gets an idea.

****

Dave: Cclose eyes, Hilry. Tthink of ssomething nnice.

****

Hilary: Like what?

****

Dave: Uh...you bbirthday. You hhave pparty, rright.

****

Hilary_(closing her eyes)_ Yeah, my whole clath is coming. We going to have cake, ice cream, pin the tail on donkey, pinata, and clowns.

The mention of clowns causes Dave to go blank for a second or two. He lets out a big gulp and catches his breath. An action that doesn't go unnoticed by Jing-Mei.

****

Dave: Sstay sttill and I llet yyou ffeel mmy mmuscle 'gain. Ttell mme mmore 'bbout you party.

****

Hilary: You can come, right mama.

Mrs. Sullivan nods.

****

Dave: I like too, uh bbut, II hhave ttherapy to do all the time.

****

Hilary: Maybe, next year then when you're better.

Dave smiles back at her in acceptance for her invitation, but deep down not knowing if he'll ever really _"get better". _He's also relieved to know that his excuse about therapy was good enough to cover up the real reason he didn't want to attend her party. Hilary goes on chatting about her party while the others watch at the growing friendship between the two.

****

Mrs. Sullivan: You're husband is very good with children.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, we have two little boys at home and one on the way, as you can see. So, he is able to talk to them on their level and they seem to have a certain trust in him...a special trust. I can't explain it.

****

Mrs. Sullivan: If you don't mind me asking so, what's wrong with him?

****

Jing-Mei: He's working on your daughter, you have every right to know. He has a brain injury that destroy part of his brain, so he has to learn how to do things all over again. I guess that's why children like him so much because he doesn't try to act smarter than they are.

****

Hilary: So Dr. Davey, you going to have party for your birthday?

****

Dave: Nno, I going to Disney Wworld first time I go.

****

Hilary: Cool. I've bbeen there. You'll love it. 

Dave: Hilry, you open your eeyes. Wwe ddone here.

Hilary opens her eyes and to her surprise she has a band-aid on her arm and there's no pain.

****

Hilary: Wow, you quick. I didn't feel it.

****

Mrs. Sullivan: He's very gentle with children, too.

****

Dave: Nnow, you ffeel mmy mmuscle.

Dave flexes and Hilary grabs hold of it. Dave raises his right arm up and lifts the laughing little girl off the ground.

****

Cleo: Dave would make a good pediatrician.

****

Jing-Mei: I think so too, but his passion was in emergency medicine. Maybe we can change that?

****

Cleo: Well, we're done so I'll take these tests down to the lab and call you with the results, Mrs. Sullivan.

****

Mrs. Sullivan: Thanks Dr. Finch. It was nice meeting you, Dr. Chen and your husband. Maybe we'll see you here again. Hilary, let's go.

****

Jing-Mei: Let's hope it's under better circumstances. I hope everything works out alright for you and Hilary.

****

Mrs. Sullivan: So do I. Hilary, say goodbye to Dr. Davey and thank him.

Dave puts his hand out for the little girl to shake but instead she gives him a big hug. He hugs her back.

****

Hilary: Thank you, Dr. Davey.

****

Dave: Welcome. Ii ddoctor. It's wwhat Ii do. Happy bbirthday. Bye now.

****

Hilary: Happy birthday to you too. Bye.

Mrs. Sullivan leads Hilary by the hand out and she looks back and waves bye to Dave. Dave and Jing-Mei follow them out and run into Dr. Casin.

****

Dr. Casin: Jing-Mei, Dave, I thought you left.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave was helping out a little girl. So, what about his tests?

On the drive home, Jing-Mei can't help but smirk at Dave and his _"little girlfriend"_.

****

Jing-Mei: So, I leave you alone for a few hours and you find another woman.

****

Dave: Not woman, little girl. She's ppretty, and sshe's my ffriend. Iii llove yyou. Oonly one wwoman for Davey.

****

Jing-Mei: That'll be the day.

****

Dave: Huh?

****

Jing-Mei: Never mind. Dave, it was obvious that that little girl had a crush on you.

****

Dave: Wwhy nnot. Iii handsome. Yyou jelous oover llittle ggirl, Cchin?

****

Jing-Mei: Of course not. It's the bigger ones that I worry about. So, Dave Malucci, you may have convinced that little girl that you couldn't come to her party because of your therapy, but not me. Now, why don't you want to go?

****

Dave: Kkkiddie pparty. Mme big guy.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you sure there's not another reason you don't want to go

****

Dave: Ppositive.

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe, because she's going to have clowns there.

Dave lets out a piercing, terrifying scream which startles Jing-Mei and almost causes an accident. Jing-Mei gains control of the car and pulls over to the side.

****

Jing-Mei: My god, Dave! What's wrong, what happened!

She turns to him and there are tears in his eyes and fear all over his face.

****

Dave: Jjust ddrive, pplease. Mmatter nnothing.

Jing-Mei does as Dave requests and starts to drive again, leaving him alone and knowing that this is not the time to ask him questions that he obviously doesn't want to answer.

Back at the house, the two are greeted by the dogs as they come into the house. Dave relaxes with the pooches in the living room while Jing-Mei fixes dinner. As Jing-Mei is putting the dishes on the table, Mrs. Peterson enters with the boys. Antonio gets loose from her hand and runs over to the dogs.

****

Antonio: Woofies...da...ddy.

Dave lifts him up on to his chest as he lay on the couch and Rusty storms into the bedroom.

****

Jing-Mei: Get washed up for dinner, Rusty.

The bedroom door slams shut.

****

Jing-Mei: Is he still upset about the trip?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Partially, and I don't think you're going to get him to eat much tonight.

****

Jing-Mei: Why not? How did things go at the dentist today?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Very nicely for Antonio. He was very brave but not so good for Rusty. The dentist thinks he might need braces. He set up an appointment with an orthodontist for next Monday.

****

Jing-Mei: Poor little guy. He was so upset about going to the dentist today. But I have something that might make him feel better. RUSTY!!!

Rusty sticks his head out the door.

****

Rusty: Yeah, Mama Jing. I not hungry. Leave me alone.

****

Jing-Mei: Come here, young man. I know you've had a bad time lately but that is no reason to take it out on me. Now, I said come here.

Rusty obeys grudgingly. He stands in front of Jing-Mei looking down on the floor. She takes his chin in her hand.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson told me what the dentist said.

Rusty starts to shake his head.

****

Rusty: Not going do it.

****

Jing-Mei: You'll do what you have to get those teeth straightened. It's not so bad. If you do need braces, then we can get you the clear ones that no one will be able to see, alright.

Rusty shrugs. Jing-Mei heads back over to the dinner table, smiling.

****

Jing-Mei: Of course, you are going to want to keep your teeth healthy when we go to Disney World in 2 weeks.

Rusty continues to mope until it suddenly dawns on him what she said.

****

Rusty: We going to Disney World?

****

Jing-Mei: If you still want to, but first let's take care of those teeth. Now, how about dinner?

Rusty's face lights up like a Las Vegas night.

****

Rusty: Not yet. Have to wash up first.

Rusty takes Antonio from Dave and walks with him into the bathroom again slamming the door, only this time it's a happy slam.

****

Mrs. Peterson: So, we are going to Disney World for Dave's birthday.

****

Dave: Llast ttrip ffor mmy llast birthday.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	36. Paint!

****

Showdown

__

Part 36

Mrs. Peterson looks at Dave confused.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What do you mean by that, sweetheart?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, go get washed up for dinner.

Dave limps towards the bathroom but finds the door locked. He starts pounding on it until the boys finally let him in.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What's he talking about, his last trip for his last birthday?

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Casin examined him today and he says that the medicine Dave is taking for his heart is helping to keep him alive but it can only do so much. His heart is weakening and if he doesn't have that transplant soon, there's a good chance he won't be around to see his new baby come into the world.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh god, my poor baby.

****

Jing-Mei: So, Dr. Casin said that it was up to Dave if he wanted to chance taking this trip. As far as getting on any rides there, as long as they aren't too scary or thrilling, he should be okay. If Dave has another heart attack then even a new heart won't save his life. Of course Dave said he wanted to go, but I was still against it.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What changed your mind?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave became preoccupied with a tv show that was on in the waiting area, so Dr. Casin took me aside and advised me to let him go on the trip, because it may be the last family vacation we have all together. Dr. Casin said that professionally speaking he wouldn't recommend the trip but personally and off the record, if this is really what he wanted for his birthday, then give it to him. He said our boys, as well as myself, needed to build up all the memories with Dave that we could because if a heart didn't soon become available or the medicine didn't kick in and start strengthening his heart than we wouldn't have him around much longer.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I don't even want to think about that. That would tear this lovely little family apart. Did Dr. Casin explain that to Dave as well?

****

Jing-Mei: No, we decided not to say anything to Dave about Dr. Casin's prognosis but I think deep down Dave knows that he's dying. Just from how tired and out of breath he gets all the time, not even considering the pain he must be in.

****

Mrs. Peterson: It must be excruciating but you'd never know it from the way he is around here.

Rusty comes running out of the bathroom with Antonio on his back and heading for the dinner table while Dave limps behind him.

****

Rusty: Beat you, papa.

****

Antonio: Da...ddy lo...ose.

****

Dave: Yyyou had sstart head. Get yyou nnext time.

****

Mrs. Peterson_(whispering to Jing-Mei)_ He has such a good time with his boys that he doesn't want them or us to know just how much pain he's in. God, if anything happens to him it will crush them.

Mrs. Peterson and Jing-Mei walk into the kitchen to get dinner.

****

Jing-Mei: It's hard to believe that a few months ago, Dave wouldn't have laid a finger on his children out of fear of hurting them and now he holds them, kisses them and hugs them all the time. He's being the kind of father to them that I always hoped he would be, that I knew he could be. He's gotten very attached to them and they bonded with him. We just can't lose him now.

As Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson get the pot holders and start lifting the pots off the stove top, they hear a banging noise.

****

Dave, Rusty, Antonio_(banging their forks up and down on the table)_ Food...food...food

****

Jing-Mei: I believe that's their way of telling us they're hungry.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Let's go.

The ladies set the pots down on the table and Jing-Mei dishes the food out while Mrs. Peterson takes care of the two furry little beggars on the floor.

****

Antonio: Bye...woofies.

That weekend, Rusty and Mrs. Peterson stayed in and cleaned Rusty's room up, while Dave and Jing-Mei took Antonio out to get him a big boy bed. Rusty moved all his toys over to one side leaving plenty of space for his little brother to get settled.

At the furniture store, the salesman showed them all different kinds of beds for little boys. Jing-Mei placed Antonio in each one to make sure that it was the right size. Every bed she put him in, he cried about except one. It was a small race car shaped bed.

****

Salesman: Your little boy seems to like this one. Should I write up the order?

****

Dave: Yes.

****

Jing-Mei: No.

****

Salesman: There seems to some disagreement here. Why don't you talk it over and I'll be back.

****

Jing-Mei: That won't be necessary. Could you show us something else?

****

Dave: Hhe llikes tthis bbed. Iii llike this bed.

****

Salesman: This is the latest in little boy furniture. If it's the price, I'm sure we can come up with a fair agreement.

****

Jing-Mei: The price has nothing to do with it. We have another little boy at home and if we bring this bed home for Antonio, then Rusty will flip. I don't want to start a war. Now, I'm sure there is something else here that Antonio will like.

The salesman showed the Maluccis other beds and finally they found one that satisfied Antonio.

****

Salesman: I am so glad we were able to accommodate you. You'll get many years of use out of this convertible bed. It goes from a small sleeper for your toddler to a larger size for your pre-teen. And this bar across here will ensure that the little guy doesn't fall out. And you'll be able to use it for your next baby, provided it's a boy.

****

Jing-Mei: We don't know yet and aren't going to find out until it gets here. So, when can you deliver this?

****

Salesman: Let me check my itinerary. If I put the order in today, you will probably have in about two weeks.

****

Jing-Mei: That'll work. We are going away next week so we should be back before it gets there. How much extra will it cost to have someone put it together?

****

Salesman: Let me see.

****

Dave: Ii do it.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, it's an awfully big job. You have your therapy and training to think about too.

****

Dave: Mmy sson's bbed. I put it t'geter.

****

Salesman: If you'd like to let him try to put it together, I would be glad to leave you our number in case he needs help.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I did say that fixing up the nursery was going to be your responsibility, so I guess getting this one settled into his new digs is part of it. Alright, we'll give it a shot only if you promise you'll let me call for help if it becomes too much for you.

****

Dave: I ppromise.

Dave raises his right hand but behind his back he's keeping his fingers crossed.

Jing-Mei, Dave and Antonio arrive home. They are greeted by Rusty and Mrs. Peterson. Rusty starts staring at the packages in Jing-Mei's arms.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You guys were gone so long, I thought you forgot about us.

****

Jing-Mei: We would never do that. We were going to stop by and pick out some paint for the nursery but we were at the furniture so long that it was getting late. We'll do it tomorrow. Rusty, how's my big boy?

****

Rusty: Fine, did you bring me anything?

****

Jing-Mei: I missed you too, dear and as a matter of fact, we did.

The door bell rings as Jing-Mei hands Rusty his package. She answers it as Rusty rips the bag open to find bedsheets covered in race cars.

****

Rusty: Cool.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Nice to see it doesn't take much to make you happy. Why don't we go put them on your bed right now. Come on Dave, you can help.

Mrs. Peterson, the boys and Dave head off into Rusty's room as Jing-Mei comes into the living room with Larry.

****

Jing-Mei: I wasn't expecting you here today, but I'm glad you showed up. I could use your help, if you don't mind.

****

Larry: I know how anxious Dave is about walking and building up his left side that I thought since I wasn't doing anything, I could come over and we could get in a little extra therapy since he's going to miss a week of it when you go away.

What did you need me to do?

Jing-Mei leads Larry into the nursery.

****

Jing-Mei: I had Mrs. Peterson empty out Antonio's bureau but I wasn't too sure how I was going to move it into Rusty's room, the crib either.

****

Larry: Say no more.

Larry moves first the baby's dresser, then his crib.

****

Larry: Is this okay?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, that'll do just fine. He'll have to sleep in that for a little while longer until his bed arrives.

****

Larry: If you don't need me for anything else...

****

Jing-Mei: No, by all means, go to work.

Dave starts to limp out of Rusty's room with Larry lending some support when a voice stops them and everyone else in the room from behind.

****

Antonio: Ggo...ppotty.

All four adults smile at each other. Jing-Mei rushes over to Antonio.

****

Jing-Mei: You have go potty, sweetie.

****

Antonio: Pot..pot.ty.

****

Dave: Ii ttaught hhim that. He not gonna gget wwet mme again.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You did real good, Dave. I'm impressed.

****

Jing-Mei: So am I but I had better hurry and get him in there before we have a major catastrophe here.

****

Rusty_(pinching his nose closed tightly)_ Yeah, hurry up before he starts stinking up my room.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Get use to it, big guy.

Saturday morning and Jing-Mei and Dave were at the paint store. They were undecided about just how they wanted the new nursery to look. They already decided on yellow paint but they were having a tough time figuring out the perfect theme for the room. It had to be unisex. They had gone through dozens of sample books but the designs were either for a boy or a girl and not both. Trucks. sports, flowers or anything pink was definitely out. On their third trip through the books, Dave spotted something that he liked.

****

Dave: Tthis is it.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you sure, maybe we should look through them one more tim...

****

Dave_(slamming his hand on the book)_I SSSAID TTHIS OONE!!!

Everyone in the store turned and stared at them. Jing-Mei's face was beat red.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, lower your voice. You're making a scene. I just thought that...

****

Dave: MY PPROJUCT, MY DECISION!!

Dave starts coughing so much that he's unable to catch his breath. Jing-Mei pulls out one of his inhalers and after a few puffs, his coughing fit subsides.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, dear. If you are so determined to have this design in the nursery, we'll do it.

****

Dave: Ii mman and Ii sspoken.

****

Jing-Mei: Whatever you say that makes you happy, sweetheart.

Dave stares at the design of the border he picked out for the nursery. He points at a picture on the border.

****

Dave: Tthat Rrazzal, tthat Llucky.

Jing-Mei looks at it more closely.

****

Jing-Mei: That does kinda look like them, now that you mention it.

****

Dave: Yyou nno llike Ddavey's iidea.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I do. I think a border with dogs on it is a fine idea. We should have thought of it sooner. Maybe, we can find some other decorations with dogs on them for the room too.

Dave and Jing-Mei enter the house to see Rusty on the floor with the dogs both sitting down in front of him being lectured.

****

Rusty: Now, when we go to Disney World, you two no chase Mickey and Donald around or they won't let us back in to play again. You can play with Pluto and Goofy there. They dogs just like you guys.

****

Jing-Mei: Hold it, sir. The dogs are not coming with us to Florida.

****

Dave: Why nnot? They gonna mmiss my bbirthday pparty.

Both Dave and Rusty look at her with disappointed faces.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry you guys, but the hotel doesn't allow dogs and neither does DisneyWorld.

****

Rusty: They not just dogs, they family.

****

Jing-Mei: I know but the people at the hotel don't understand that. Besides, they are going somewhere too.

****

Dave_(panic stricken)_Where you ttaking mmy ddoggies at?

****

Jing-Mei: Calm down, I made arrangements for Larry to take the dogs. He has a big backyard where they can run around and play.

****

Dave: Tthey sstill mmissing mmy pparty.

****

Jing-Mei: No they won't. When we come home, we'll get a big birthday cake for you and lots of ice cream they can share in, well, at least in the cake anyway. I'm still not sure about giving them ice cream.

That seemed to satisfy the two Malucci men. Rusty turned back around to the dogs.

****

Rusty: Don't worry. I bring you something back.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, why don't you show the boys the border you picked out for the nursery?

Dave limped into the dining room and both boys and dogs followed him. Jing-Mei set the border on the table and the boys' eyes sparkled when they saw it.

****

Dave: Ttold you Cchin, they llike it.

Sunday morning and Mrs. Peterson had a brunch date with Mr. Santini while Jing-Mei had another appointment with her doctor.

****

Jing-Mei: Okay guys, I'm going to leave you here alone. Dave, keep an eye on them. You know the more I think about it, I should wait until Mrs. Peterson gets back.

****

Dave: Wwe ffine by our...sselves.

****

Jing-Mei: I know and I trust you will take excellent care of them but...alright, I'll be at the hospital up in OB/GYN if you need me. The phone number is on the refrigerator door and so is my pager number.

****

Rusty: We paint now, papa.

****

Jing-Mei: Uh, I don't think that such a great idea, guys. We can paint when I come home later.

****

Dave: Mmy jjob...you ssaid Cchin.

****

Jing-Mei: I did say that, didn't I. Alright, go for it. Please be careful. I won't be long.

****

Dave: Bye.

****

Jing-Mei: Geez Dave, could you rush me any faster.

Jing-Mei kisses the boys and Dave and heads out, hoping that she's not making a mistake about leaving Dave alone with the boys.

She arrives at the hospital and takes a shortcut through the ER. She runs into Carter coming out of the suture room.

****

Carter: Thought you were taking a leave of absence for awhile?

****

Jing-Mei: I am but I still have to come see my doctor regularly, especially now that I'm getting this close to delivering.

****

Carter: You're not so close, you're only in your what...sixth month.

****

Jing-Mei: True, but with me being high risk, Dr. Evans wants me to come in for a checkup weekly.

The two head for the elevator.

****

Jing-Mei: I think today she just wants to make sure that it's alright for me to travel to Florida next week.

****

Carter: That's right. Going to DisneyWorld. You want the OB/GYN floor?

****

Jing-Mei: Uh no, I need to get to the pharmacy. I have to refill my prenatal vitamin script and I have a bunch of Dave's prescriptions that need to be filled. That's going to take awhile so I'll pick them up after my appointment. That's where Dave wants to go for his birthday and I think the boys would enjoy it, too. I'll do whatever it takes to make Dave happy, so if this is what he wants for his birthday, then that's what he's going to get.

****

Carter: How's he doing?

****

Jing-Mei: Okay, he's walking around more. He's still needs a walker and leg brace for support, but he's coming along.

****

Carter: Yeah, I saw him here last week. He looks as though he's doing very well...physically, but how's he really doing?

****

Jing-Mei: His heart is weakening and if they don't find a new one for him soon...

Carter realizes Jing-Mei is getting upset and holds her in his arms.

****

Carter: They will. Everyone here in the ER is on a hunt for one.

****

Jing-Mei: I feel so bad that someone else has to die, but I don't want to lose him either. Our family is finally coming together.

****

Carter: I'm a little surprise that Dave didn't come with you today for your appointment.

****

Jing-Mei: I left him home to babysit and to paint the new nursery.

****

Carter: Malucci painting...that can't be good.

****

Jing-Mei: Now John, Dave isn't the big klutz that he led us to believe. He can handle this job. I think it will be good for him, give him a sense of accomplishment and if, god forbid, he isn't here when I have the baby at least the nursery is one way he will be remembered---his final gift to our new baby This is my floor.

****

Carter: Are you going to be alright?

Jing-Mei nods.

****

Carter: Try not to worry about Dave. We are going do everything we can for him.

Jing-Mei mouths the words _"thank you" _back to Carter as the elevator doors shut. She heads to the pharmacy and puts the prescriptions in, then off to her appointment.

Back home, Rusty and Antonio place a drop cloth on the floor--as per Dave's instructions. Dave opens up a paint can, some brushes and a roller. Rusty sticks his brush right in the paint.

****

Dave: Nno Ruzzy, sstir ppaint ffirst. Wwait, wwindow open.

Rusty opens up a window and Dave hands him a wooden stick to mix the paint. While Rusty mixes the paint, Dave gives them instructions on how to paint.

****

Dave: Ii think we go straight ddown and up. Not 'cross or circles. Yyou llittle ones do bottom, I ddo ttop.

****

Rusty: How that, papa?

****

Dave: Ggood, mmen get you brushes.

The boys each grab a brush and Dave uses the roller. They start on the wall furthest from the door. They would paint a little and stand back and look at it, admiring their good job. Antonio, would occasionally slap the paint on the wall in all sorts of designs causing it to smear. They took small breaks and then got right back to work. It took over 90 minutes but they had their first wall done, when Antonio started gasping for air, panicking Dave and Rusty.

****

Dave: An...ton..io, not 'gain. I bad. Ii sscrew uup.

****

Rusty: It's his asthma. I get his oxgen.

Rusty runs into his room and returns, dragging a small oxygen tank behind him. Dave takes hold of the youngest Malucci in his arms and places the mask over his face. He holds it there until Antonio's breathing regularly.

****

Dave: Come you gguys, yyou ggo pplay in other rroom. Nno mmore ppaint ffor yyou.

****

Rusty: 'Tonio's sick, I not. I want to paint.

****

Dave: Nneed you wwatch baby ffor while, tthen yyou ccome iin ppaint and Ii wwatch baby, ookay.

****

Rusty: Okay, good.

Dave held the baby in his arms while he wheeled himself into the other room. Rusty followed and set up his video game. The dogs sat down beside them and watched as Dave set Antonio on the floor and securely strapped the mask on his face.

****

Dave: Rruzzy, Iii bbe tthere in. Yyou ccome gget mme if problem.

Dave went back in to paint for awhile. Realizing how quiet it was in the other room after an hour, he went back in to see Antonio asleep on the floor and Rusty and the dogs watching tv. Dave checked Antonio to see if he was okay. He carried him into Rusty's room and placed him back into his crib. He put the intercom on and then went into the living room.

****

Dave: Ruzzy's turn paint. I mmake ffood.

Rusty jumped to his feet and he headed into the nursery with the dogs behind him, while Dave tried his hand at making sandwiches for them again.

Dave carried a tray of sandwiches out from the kitchen when the front door opened up. Mrs. Peterson entered.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Hi guys, what have you been up to?

****

Dave: Mommy hhome ttime in for lunch.

Mrs. Peterson walks over and gives Dave a kiss on the head as she checks out the sandwiches.

****

Dave: Mommy wwant oone.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What kind do we have here?

****

Dave: Jjjelly and ppeanut butter and ketup, ccheese and ham and mmaynaise.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Ham and cheese sounds good but I think we should save the peanut butter, jelly and ketchup ones for Jing-Mei. Where is she anywhere?

****

Dave: Bbaby doctor. Ruzzy, Llunch!!

Mrs. Peterson takes her jacket off and puts her purse down when she and Dave hear a loud bang from in the other way. Antonio wakes up crying.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Go see what that was, Dave. I'll get the baby.

They separate and Dave heads into the nursery to find Rusty and Lucky covered in yellow paint.

****

Dave: Wwhat yyou ddo, Ruzzy?

****

Rusty: I drop paint on me, Lucky started laughing at me so I wanted to see what he looked like yellow.

Dave shook his head and ushered the two into the dining room where they met up with Mrs. Peterson and a crying Antonio. Antonio's cries stopped immediately and turned to laughter when he seen his big brother and little puppy.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What on earth?

****

Dave: Rruzzy tturn ppuppy into hot ddoggie with mmustard.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That will never do. Rusty, go into the bathroom and wash up and take Lucky with you. Dave, you take Antonio and feed...

Mrs. Peterson sees Dave's eyes tearing up and bends down to look him in the eyes.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What is it, sweetie?

****

Dave_(crying)_ Cchin, ggonna kkill mme. Ii mmess up again. Ii bbig sscrew up. Sshe llet ssit mme wwith bboys and I mess up.

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, she won't. _(pause)_ Look, take Antonio and feed him. I'll get Rusty all cleaned up and then we can start working on Lucky. We'll have this place spic and span before she gets back. She never has to know. It'll be our little secret, alright.

Dave nods and reaches for Antonio. While the two of them start their lunch, Mrs. Peterson begins dousing Rusty with some turpentine she placed on a rag.

****

Mrs. Peterson: There, that should take off most of the paint. Now, get into the tub and we'll get the rest of you clean.

Rusty runs the water in the bathtub, as Mrs. Peterson uses the turpentine on the squirming puppy.

Twenty minutes later, and Rusty is all cleaned up and sitting in the dining room eating his sandwich when Mrs. Peterson comes in chasing Lucky.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Get back here.

****

Dave: You sstay, Rruzzy. Wwatch bbaby.

Dave wheels after Lucky and grabs him by the scruff of his neck and lifts him into his lap. He takes him back into the bathtub and places him in the tub. While he holds him still, Mrs. Peterson soaps him up and then scrubs him and finally rinses and dries him.

****

Dave: Nnice jjob, mmom...

Dave starts having a coughing fit. Mrs. Peterson taps his back gently until the spell passes.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Are you alright?

****

Dave: Tthat hhappens llot llately. Ii sstill going Disney World.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Of course, we are.

The two head for the dining room while the thought that Dave may not be able to make the trip and if he does, will he be able to make the one back home, runs through Mrs. Peterson's head.

Lunch is over and Mrs. Peterson is cleaning off the table, while the boys watch tv. Jing-Mei enters the house and sees her family laughing and playing on the floor in front of her.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, the house is still in one piece. That's a good sign. Everything went alright then, Dave?

****

Dave: Jjust ffine. Nno pproblems.

****

Jing-Mei: Great. How'd the painting go?

****

Rusty: Almost done.

****

Jing-Mei: Really. That's quick. Let me take a look.

She heads for the nursery, while her family follows behind her.

****

Dave: Wwhat yyou think? Ggood, huh.

Jing-Mei sees that part of the upper ceiling isn't done and that there are some circles and streaks down on the bottom.

****

Antonio: Ii help, mama.

****

Jing-Mei: I see that. Well, I have to say for one afternoon, you didn't do bad. At least you kept the paint in here and off of yourselves. Now, I can eat with a good conscious that I was right in leaving you alone with the kids, Dave. Everything went alright.

As Jing-Mei was leaving the nursery, she noticed Rascal's foot. It had a piece of the border wrapped around it, giving her the impression that today's events didn't go as smoothly as they had her believing. She wanted to get upset but couldn't. Finally, a typical childhood moment in her sons' lives and Dave was there to share in it. Her heart took a picture that she would hold onto for the rest of her life.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	37. Dave's New Project

****

Showdown

__

Part 37

Monday morning, Jing-Mei hurried Rusty through his morning routine which seemed to take forever today.

****

Jing-Mei: Come on Rusty, let's get a move on it. You're appointment is in an hour.

****

Rusty: Can't figure what to wear.

****

Jing-Mei: What was wrong with what I put out for you?

****

Rusty: Don't like the clothes.

****

Jing-Mei: You liked them before. You're just stalling now. It's not going to work. Remember, the trip. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can pack for Florida. So, hurry up.

****

Rusty_(to Rascal)_ How does this look?

Rascal started to whine.

****

Rusty: You're right, too babyish. Let's see.

Rusty starts searching his drawers and closets for a shirt.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, are you taking Antonio to the park again?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'm planning on it. Salvatore's family is going back to Italy tonight, so this will be the last time Antonio will be able to play with his grandchildren. Is that okay?

****

Jing-Mei: That's fine. Dave, Melanie will be here soon to work with you. I'll be right home as soon as we're done.

****

Dave: Iii wwant pplay in par...park.

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe another day.

Jing-Mei heads into her eldest son's room.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, are we ready....what in the world?

Inside Rusty's room, every piece of clothing he owns is thrown out on the floor. From under the mounds of clothes, crawls Antonio and two dogs and in the middle stands a guilty faced eight year old. Mrs. Peterson comes running in.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What's going...oh, my.

****

Jing-Mei: I hope you have an explanation for this, young man?

****

Rusty: I was deciding what to wear and the dogs were helping me, then 'Tonio decided to lend a hand and well...

Jing-Mei's face turns beat red and she wants so bad to yell at Rusty, but she remembers what they told her at her parenting class. So instead, she takes a deep breath and counts to ten. Rusty, seeing the frustration on her face, bends down and grabs a tee-shirt off the floor, without even looking.

****

Rusty: Found one, Mama Jing.

Jing-Mei runs her hand down her face.

****

Jing-Mei: Was that so hard that you needed to cause this mess?

****

Rusty: I love you, Mama Jing.

****

Antonio: L..ove mama.

Jing-Mei looks at her _"innocent" _little boys and can't help but hug them. Mrs. Peterson picks Antonio up in her arms.

****

Rusty: You not mad at us anymore.

****

Jing-Mei: No, how could I be. But, it's not getting you out of this appointment so start picking up these clothes. We're going to be late.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You two go ahead, I'll clean up here.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks, but it's a lot for one person to do. We'll help.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Nonsense, I'll be fine. Besides, who said I'm doing it myself.

Turning her head towards the dining room.

****

Jing-Mei: Good idea. Now, Rusty find a pair of pants to wear and some socks...

****

Rusty: Got some on, and my pants are over there. Mama Jing, why I have to get braces?

****

Jing-Mei: To keep your teeth straight, healthy and looking good. If we don't take care of it now, it'll only be worse later on.

Rusty and Jing-Mei leave and Mrs. Peterson goes to work on his room.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dave! Front and Center.

Dave limps in and starts to stare at the disaster in his sons' room.

****

Dave: What happen...hurrcane?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yeah, a hurricane named Rusty. How do you feel about learning how to fold clothes today?

Dave settles down and they start sorting the clothes into different piles. Antonio, Rascal and Lucky would pick up the clothes and bring them to either Dave or Mrs. Peterson.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Alright, now that we got all the same type of clothes in piles, I'll show you how to fold them. The dress shirts and pants we'll leave go for now. I have to iron them, but I think we can get by with just folding the tee shirts and jeans. If it looks dirty, throw it into a separate pile and I'll wash it later. Now, first place the shirt, face down on the floor and straighten out all the wrinkles, then take one side and fold it back half way, like this.

Dave does as Mrs. Peterson shows him. Of course, hers are more straight then his but it's close enough.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Very good. Now, do the same with the other side. Then fold the bottom up to meet the top and flip it over. You should have a nice square and perfectly folded shirt.

****

Dave: Tthat ggood?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes. You sure you haven't done this before?

Dave shrugs.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Do you think you could do the rest of the tee shirts like that and then I'll show you how to fold the pants. I'll do the socks.

Dave nods and starts working on his next shirt. He watches how easily Mrs. Peterson folds Rusty's socks.

****

Dave: Ii ddo tthat.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh sweetheart, I think you're more suited for folding the shirts and pants. You really need to use both hands to fold socks.

Dave's eyes drop and Mrs. Peterson realizes that she unintentionally hurt his feelings. She goes over and hugs him.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. If you want to learn to fold socks, I'll teach you.

****

Dave: Iii nnever lleft hhand uuse. Iit always be ccrippled.

****

Mrs. Peterson: We don't know that for sure and even if it is, you do just fine with one hand. Hell, you do more with your one good hand then most people do with two good hands and you're twice as cute then most people.

Dave blushes.

****

Dave: I llove yyou, mommy.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I love you too, but Jing-Mei will have both our heads if this place is a mess when she comes home with Rusty.

****

Dave: Where tthey go?

****

Mrs. Peterson: To the orthodontist.

****

Dave: Oorto...donth...oor...huh, what?

****

Mrs. Peterson: O...rth..o..don..tist. A dentist specialist. He's going to see if Rusty needs braces.

****

Dave: Like mmy bbraces...or brace, now.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Same idea, but not exactly. These braces go on his teeth to keep them straight while they grow. It's a common adolescent situation that your son will have to learn to live with. It's all part of growing up. 

Dave: Like folding lllaudry, right.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Absolutely.

****

Antonio: Ppotty, gganma.

Mrs. Peterson picks Antonio up and takes him to his small potty in the boy's bathroom.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Looks like both your sons are growing up, here.

****

Dave: I ggood ddaddy.

****

Mrs. Peterson: The best but no more stalling, back to your housework.

****

Dave_(smiling)_Yyeah, mommy.

Dave reaches for another shirt and then stumbles a bit to the floor as he grabs his chest. Mrs. Peterson hears a small bang.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Everything alright in there?

Dave recovers his bearings and through his clenched teeth replies.

****

Dave: Davey ookay. Mmommy wworry nnot.

He convinces her but not himself as he continues to fold his son's laundry.

With the laundry folded and put away, Mrs. Peterson bathes and dresses Antonio when there's a knock at the door. She wraps the baby in her arms and heads for the living room to see Dave entering followed by Melanie.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Hello Melanie, we'll be out of your way soon.

****

Melanie: No rush. Hello there, precious.

She tweeks Antonio's cheek and he lets out a small giggle. The two quickly get their things together and leave for Mr. Santini's apartment. Melanie, who is extremely impressed by Dave's physical improvement, helps him into the dining room and begins their lessons.

Two hours later, Jing-Mei arrives home and quietly tiptoes into the house, being careful not to disturb the two at work.

****

Melanie: Let's try the last page of this chapter and then I think we can call it a day.

Dave stumbles across the page but manages to finally reach the ending. Melanie shuts the book and runs her hand through his short hair.

****

Melanie: I can see your not only improving physically but academically too. Pretty soon you'll be able to read me back this entire book. But for now, you're really doing great and I can count you as one of my success cases.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm pretty proud of him too.

****

Dave: Davey's smart.

****

Melanie: We always told you that you were. I have to go but I'll be back for one more session before you go on vacation and I want you to recite me the chapter that we just went over, so practice, practice, practice. Bye now.

****

Jing-Mei: Bye.

Melanie leaves and Jing-Mei joins her husband at the dining room table.

****

Dave: Where's Rrruzzy?

****

Jing-Mei: I dropped him off at school. No reason he should miss anymore school than he's already..._(Rascal and Lucky start sniffing around at her feet) _going to miss next week. _(pause)_ What's your problem, you two?

The dogs look up at her and start licking their chops.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, did you feed the dogs today after I left?

****

Dave: No mmore ddoggie ffood.

****

Jing-Mei: It's under the sink where it always is.

****

Dave: Ggone.

****

Jing-Mei: That's ridiculous. I just bought some.

Jing-Mei and Dave head for the kitchen and look underneath the sink. The space is empty.

****

Dave: Ttold you.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't get it. I know I just bought a bag of dog food when I went shopping the other day...

****

Dave_(twiddling his thumbs)_ Guess they bbeen eeating bbetween mmeals.

Jing-Mei looks at Dave, knowing he is hiding something from her.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, where's the dog food at?

Dave shrugs and starts scanning the room with his eyes, being careful not to make eye contact with his distraught wife.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, answer me...you're doing it again, aren't you?

****

Dave_(rolling his eyes at her)_Ddon't know what mmean you?

****

Jing-Mei: I think you do. You're feeding strays again.

****

Dave: Just the llittle ddoggies. Tthey hhungry.

****

Jing-Mei: I know they are and I feel sorry for them, but you have to understand that they are not our responsibility. We have two dogs here that are and they need to eat too.

****

Dave: Tthey ddidn't mmind ssharing wwith friends, huh guys.

****

Jing-Mei: I guess not since you were supplementing their diet with our table scraps. You know, I thought the yard has been looking pretty messy lately and I knew that Rascal and Lucky couldn't have done that much damage.

****

Dave: Ruzzy and Ttony cclean up.

****

Jing-Mei: I might have known they were in on this conspiracy too. That's it, it ends today. We are no longer a free cafe for four legged creatures.

****

Dave: Wwhy can't I ffeed them?

****

Jing-Mei: We have been over that already. Because once you feed them, they keep hanging around. We are not running a dog shelter here. Now, I'll be right back. I have to run down the corner for more dog food.

Jing-Mei leaves Dave with his furry friends. They come over and put their heads down on his lap, each with their head on one of his knees. Dave starts to pat them.

****

Dave: Don't worry ppals, wwe ffind another way.

Later, Jing-Mei is helping Dave wrap the dummy arm in bandages when Mrs. Peterson comes home with a hyper Antonio. She lets go of his hand and he heads over to play with the dogs.

****

Jing-Mei: He looks like he had fun.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh, he did. He loves that park and he was having such a good time with Salvatore's grandchildren. It's going to be hard for him now that they are going back to Italy.

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe, I should consider enrolling him in a playgroup so he can be with other kids his own age.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You don't think he's too young.

****

Jing-Mei: No, he's going to be two soon and it's time he started to mingle with other children. I think he's ready.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Something to think about. So, how did everything go at the dentist today?

****

Jing-Mei: The orthodontist took measurements and made a mold of Rusty's mouth. We have to go back on Friday for the actual placement of the braces.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'm sure Rusty can hardly wait for that.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, he won't be waiting at the door that morning to go, but it may not be so bad. He's getting clear braces so that no one outside the family has to know. The orthodontist says that his teeth and gums are strong, he just has a small overbite and will probably only have to wear them for about a year.

****

Dave: Mmommy, llook wwhat I did.

Dave raises the bandaged arm up to show her.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Very nice Dave. You're already if anyone breaks their arm.

****

Dave: I get to move on nnow. Ii ggonna ggive nneedles.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Really, that's fast.

****

Jing-Mei: He was so good with the little girl at the hospital, that I told you about, that I want to get him more comfortable with needles and syringes so he can perfect that gentle touch of his.

The threesome are interrupted from below.

****

Antonio: Dad..dy....bring you present.

****

Jing-Mei: Here comes one of your accomplices, now. What does my little guy got there?

****

Antonio: Found...park. Here, dad..dy.

****

Dave: What you hhave mme for?

Jing-Mei looks at Mrs. Peterson confused and she shrugs back, just as confused. She lifts Antonio up on Dave's lap and he opens his hands that he has clenched together tightly. Their tongues drop out from their opened mouths.

****

Antonio: See da...ddy, I ggot yyou...Worms.

****

Dave: Nice ones, too.

****

Jing-Mei_(shocked)_Antonio, what in the world. Take those disgusting things out of here.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I am so sorry. I had no idea he was playing with worms in the park, let alone that he brought them home. He must of had them in his pocket.

She takes him off Dave's lap and sends him into the backyard to discard his _"little friends"_. As he heads for the back yard, Rusty comes storming in the front door.

****

Jing-Mei: And here's your other accomplice. Rusty, how did you get home from school?

****

Rusty: We had early day off and they were going to call but Felipe's father said he take me home and here I am.

****

Jing-Mei: Next time you make sure they call. I won't make a big deal of this today because you're safe, but you know better than to ride with someone without my okay.

****

Rusty: I know. Don't talk to strangers, blah..blah..blah. That's why we have a password, but Felipe's father no stranger.

****

Jing-Mei: Even still...look, take your brother outside and help him get rid of those things.

****

Rusty: What you got, Tonio?

Antonio opens his hands and shows a delighted Rusty his worms.

****

Rusty: Awsome. They be great when we go fishing.

****

Jing-Mei: When you go where?

****

Rusty: Fishing. Papa say he take me and 'Tonio fishing, camping and hiking some day.

Jing-Mei looks back over at Dave who's still playing with one of the worms that Antonio left behind. She stares at Dave with a firm face and he signals to Rusty to come take his worm away.

****

Jing-Mei: He did, did he? What the hell goes on in this house when I'm at work? Feeding strays, planning trips and god knows what else that I haven't found out about yet.

****

Mrs. Peterson: It's just guy stuff. I think it's cute.

****

Dave: We go then.

****

Jing-Mei: We'll see when we get back from Florida. Maybe, we'll go camping.

****

Dave: NNO. DDADDYS AND LLITTLE BBOYS OONLY!!

****

Jing-Mei: Excuse me.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I told you---guy stuff.

****

Jing-Mei: We'll see and let's leave it at that for now. You two, go get those things out of here.

Rusty and Antonio head for the backyard. Rusty whispers to his little brother.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing knows about the puppies.

That night, Jing-Mei was awaken from her sleep by a tossing and turning Dave. She shook him to wake him up but he was so deeply asleep that it didn't work. As she touched him, she felt his skin covered in sweat. She turned on a light and looked at her husband. He had a terrified look on his face and she shook him harder to wake him up before he hurt himself. Finally after three minutes, Dave woke up. He shot up like a dart and sat in the bed, desperately trying to catch his breath.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, are you...

****

Dave: Ddon't touch me...please pa..pa don't ttouch hhim.

****

Jing-Mei: Relax Dave, it's me Jing-Mei---your wife.

Once Dave calmed down, he looked over and saw his wife staring back at him. His breathing went back to normal.

****

Dave: Sorry Cchin. Bbbad ddream.

****

Jing-Mei: I see that. What was it about?

****

Dave: Papa wwouldn't llet mme ffeed mmy ddoggies too.

Without saying another word, Dave laid back down in bed and went back to sleep leaving Jing-Mei wondering.

The next morning, Jing-Mei is late getting up for breakfast. The boys are already at the table when she enters the kitchen.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Good morning Jing-Mei. Coffee's ready and eggs will be soon.

****

Jing-Mei: Fine, uh where's Dave. He didn't sleep too well last night so I thought he'd still be asleep when I got up but he wasn't.

****

Mrs. Peterson: He's been up for hours practicing his doctor stuff. He's already had breakfast---a bowl of Cap'n Crunch. I think he's in the back yard now.

Jing-Mei gets up from her seat and goes out to the yard. Outside, she sees Dave holding a small puppy in his hands, with other dogs sitting by his feet. She stands back and watches.

****

Dave: Ii ccan't ggo oon ffeeding yyou anymore. Bbut, Ii wwon't let you go hungry. Ii ppromise Lluciano, I never do that. Hhe ssaved mme ffrom papa and I ttold him Iii care ttake friends fforever. Ssomehow, I gget you ssome ffood. Wwe hhave sso mmuch to give, Ii ddon't kknow why Chin won't let me share. Razzal and Lucky are okay with. Bbut ddon't wworry, llittle friends. Yyou have Ruzzy and Ttony ttake ccare yyou, aafter I ddie.

The puppy starts to whine.

****

Dave: Ddon't ccry, llittle one. Ii bbe wwith Lluciano and tell him all 'bout you, guys.

Dave pulls the puppy in his arms, tight but not tight enough to hurt him.

****

Dave: Ddavey loves you, ffriends.

Jing-Mei walks over to her husband and Dave scrambles to hide his furry friend.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave...

****

Dave: I was just ttelling them can't hhang 'round anymore hhere. Ggo oon gget out here.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, I heard what you said.

****

Dave_(embarrassed)_Oh. Well, I had ssay ggoodbye to them.

****

Jing-Mei: It's okay, Dave. I've been thinking. I was wrong. I shouldn't have ordered you to stop something that you enjoy doing.

****

Dave_(smiles back at her)_I ccan ffeed tthen. Bbut yyou say...

****

Jing-Mei: Hey, I admit it. I'm a soft touch too. As long as you and the boys clean up for them, you can. I'll buy one extra bag of dog food when I go shopping for you to feed them. Just promise me you won't branch out into feeding cats, too.

****

Dave_(shaking his head)_ No, doggies wwon't llet tthem aanywhere near here. Ttthey ccan take themselves care anyway. Thanks Chin.

****

Jing-Mei: You can give them one bowl of Rascal and Lucky's food and I'll get them their food later on. Hurry up and come in, it's cold.

****

Dave: I will. Wwait here, guys.

Jing-Mei helps Dave stand and gets him his walker. He limps into the house beside her, coughing the whole way.

****

Jing-Mei: See, you're already catching cold.

****

Dave: Yeah, rright...a cold.

Both of them knew it wasn't a cold Dave was catching that was causing him to cough.

Friday came and Jing-Mei had another fight with Rusty about going to the orthodontist. She finally got a hold of him and took him crying and screaming into the car.

****

Rusty_(crying)_ Ii don't want get braces.

****

Jing-Mei: We've been over this before. Now, you show Antonio what a big guy you are and stop that crying.

They drive off with Rusty still crying. Later when they come home, Rusty runs straight into his room and slams the door.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I take it he got them, Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: I guess so. He hasn't opened his mouth since he came out of the doctor's office.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That had to be very difficult for him.

Dave, who overheard the ladies' conversation, limps towards Rusty's door and knocks.

****

Rusty: GO AWAY!!

Dave continued to knock.

****

Dave: It's ddaddy...open door...NOW!

Within seconds Rusty opened the door and let his father in. Dave sat down on his bed and signaled for Rusty to get on his lap.

****

Rusty: I get spanking now.

****

Dave: Nno, nno, never hhurt. Tthat's wwrong. Jjust ttalk.

Rusty sits on his father's knee and both stare at each other uncomfortably, not knowing what to say.

****

Dave: Wwhat you mad at?

****

Rusty_(through closed lips and clenched teeth)_ Nothing.

****

Dave: Can't understand. Open mouth.

After some probing from Dave, Rusty finally caves in.

****

Rusty: See, papa. I ugly.

****

Dave: You not. Yyou my kkid, rright. Ii nnot ugly, am I.

Rusty shakes his head no.

****

Rusty: Papa good looking, Rusty ugly, now.

****

Dave: Wwhy yyou tthink yyou ugly, cause you not.

****

Rusty: Cause of these.

Rusty grins at Dave and points to his teeth. Dave squints to see what he's talking about.

****

Dave: Ddon't ssee anything.

****

Rusty: Mmy bbraces. They clear so you can't see them.

****

Dave: Wwhat problem then, ddon't uunderstand.

****

Rusty: I know they there and people stare.

****

Dave: Oonly in you head. Yyou ddon't think 'bout them, no one else will too.

Aat lleast, yyou can hide yyour bbraces, Ii can't hhide mmine and what 'bout this hole in my throat. Wwe nnot perfect, so what. Nno one is. This is how god mmade us and we hhave to think hhe did it for reason. Hhe tthought we were big eenough to handle it. Yyou tthink I llike tthe way I am, I don't. Tthere's nnothing we can do but be strong and show ppeople nothing us ggets down. Wwhen yyou think about iit, yyou really llucky llittle bboy. Ii ggive anything be llittle bboy with cclear braces oon mmy tteeth that wwas healthy and ccan wwalk and rrun.

Dave points towards his walker and Rusty drops his head down in shame, embarrassed about how he acted.

****

Rusty: Sorry papa. You right, I guess.

****

Dave: Of course I am. You think Mickey Mouse is ggonna care aabout ssomething hhe ccan't ssee. Yyou sstill going to Disney World, right.

****

Rusty: Right, papa.

Rusty smiles at Dave and gives him a high five.

****

Rusty: We gonna Disneyworld.

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson smiled from the doorway at the sight, both secretly hoping that Dave would be around long enough for them to go on their camping trip at a later date. 

To be continued. Please read and review.


	38. DAVE'S DISNEY WORLD BIRTHDAY!

Showdown

__

Part 38

That Monday morning, the Maluccis were all running around trying to get ready for Florida. They had just under two hours to get to the airport to catch their flight. Jing-Mei tried to get the boys to settle down to eat breakfast, but all three _(including Dave)_ were too far gone to think about eating. While Mrs. Peterson did a final check on the suitcases, Jing-Mei gathered up Dave's medications and placed them in a carry-on bag.

Rusty and Dave were looking at the Disney World brochure when there was a knock on the door. Rusty opened the door and in walked Larry.

Larry: Good morning guys, are my houseguests ready to go?

Antonio waddled over towards his father and Dave placed the smiling boy on his knee. Rusty ran to get the dogs. After a few minutes, he came out with them on their leashes.

Rusty: Here you go, Larry. Take good care of them. They very special.

Larry: I will. We will have a great time together. Don't worry about them.

Rusty handed Larry the leashes and then ran back into the kitchen. Larry, scratched the dogs' heads and then bent down and looked at who Dave had in his hands.

Larry: Hey sport, you excited about the trip?

Dave: Ccan't wwait. Gonna have ffun.

Larry: I bet but I was talking to Antonio.

Antonio: Mi..mik..ey mmouse.

The three continued to look at the guide when Rusty came back dragging behind him a bag.

Dave: Ruzzy, wwhat got you?

Rusty: Larry, these their favorite toys and some food.

Larry: Thanks Rusty, looks like a little more than some food.

Dave: They have ffriends tto eentertain.

Larry: I see. Rusty, here's the keys to my car. Can you put that bag in the trunk?

Rusty took the keys from Larry and headed out to the car, dragging the bag behind him.

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson came out from the back.

Jing-Mei: Hello Larry, I really appreciate this.

Larry: Hey, you're doing me a favor too. I could use the companionship. Any special instructions?

Dave: Yeah, tthey llike sscratches bbehind their ears and on bellies.

Larry: I think we can manage that. Anything else?

Jing-Mei: I don't think so. Just enjoy them and keep them out of trouble. Oh, and don't be surprise if you wind up with more than two dogs by the time we get back. They like to accumulate.

Larry: I've been warned. Well, I had better get these guys out of here now, or they'll never come.

Antonio starts to cry. Dave pats the little boy's tummy and bounces him on his knee.

Mrs. Peterson: What's the matter, little guy?

Antonio: Woofies...go..bye..bye.

Antonio stretches out his arms, trying to reach his feisty dogs.

Mrs. Peterson: Oh, they'll be back. When we come home, so will they.

Jing-Mei instructed Larry to take the dogs out, while they tried to calm Antonio.

Rusty: Bag in truck, Larry.

Rusty tosses Larry back the keys and they say goodbye to the dogs as Larry directs them out the door. Rusty heads over to the baby.

Rusty: What wrong with him?

Dave: Mmmisses ddoggies.

Rusty bends down and comforts the 18 month old.

Rusty: 'Tonio they going on vacation, like us. They not going for good. Do you think your big brother, Rusty, would let Larry take our best friends way forever. I love those doggies too and so does papa. He wouldn't let anyone hurt them.

Antonio manages to calm down. Mrs. Peterson takes him from Dave's arm.

Mrs. Peterson: I think we had better do one final diaper check before we leave.

Mrs. Peterson takes Antonio into the bathroom.

Jing-Mei: Okay Rusty, since you like playing moving man today, how about helping me load up the car.

Rusty starts to take the suitcases out to the car, while Jing-Mei gets Dave ready to go.

Jing-Mei: How do you feel, sweetheart?

Dave: Fine, sstop ffussin over mme. Llet's go.

Jing-Mei: Alright, this is going to be a great trip. Did I forget anything? Let me check one more time.

Jing-Mei goes from room to room and makes sure all the lights are off and the gas is shut down. No fire hazards left. She heads back for the living room when she stops on a dime. Mrs. Peterson, who's finishing up with Antonio, sees her through the opened bathroom door.

Mrs. Peterson: Ready to have a good time with your family, Jing-Mei.

Jing-Mei is pre-occupied staring at Dave, who's trying to push himself up on his feet by grasping his walker. He's taking exceptionally deep breaths and struggles to stand. Jing-Mei, starts to shake and puts her trembling hand to her mouth and backs up into the bathroom before Dave can see her.

Mrs. Peterson: What's wrong, dear?

Jing-Mei: He's in bad pain.

Mrs. Peterson: I know. I noticed it this morning. I was going to mention it but I didn't want to spoil the trip.

Jing-Mei: I want to have fun this vacation but it's so hard to enjoy myself when I see him like that.

Mrs. Peterson puts Antonio on the floor and sends him into the other room then pulls Jing-Mei into a hug.

Mrs. Peterson: Now, you've got to pull yourself together. You can't let them see you like this or you'll just worry them. We are going to Florida and Dave is going to be fine. We are going to have a good time and we will worry about Dave's health when we get back. As long as he doesn't make an issue of it, neither should we. Just try and keep your mind off it. I'm sure Dave doesn't want us constantly looking over his shoulder, telling him what he can and can't do. You have his medicine, right.

Jing-Mei nods.

Mrs. Peterson: That should be good enough. Now, come on let's go have some fun with the boys and just be a family.

Jing-Mei: You're right, of course, but I just can't ignore Dave's condition.

Mrs. Peterson: And I don't expect you to, but just don't make it a priority. We are going away to relax and forget about our everyday problems. I'm just saying that we've done all that we can for Dave. You, me, the doctors, even Dave himself and what happens is beyond our control. All we can do now is take it day to day and see what happens and not consider what might happen, we'll wind up making this a lousy vacation and that just won't do for his birthday.

From out in the other room:

Rusty: Let go Mama Jing and Grandma Peterson. We aren't getting any younger here.

Jing-Mei wipes her tears and the ladies join the boys in the living room.

Rusty: We going now or what?

Jing-Mei: Calm down Rusty, we'll get there. Why don't you help Mrs. Peterson get Antonio into his car seat and we will be along in just a minute.

Rusty, Antonio and Mrs. Peterson head outside while Jing-Mei and Dave hang back inside.

Jing-Mei: Dave, are you sure you're up to this trip?

Dave: Yyou ttrying to bback out?

Jing-Mei: No, it's just I want to make sure you're okay. It's a long flight to Florida.

Dave: I told you Iii fine. So, let ggo.

Jing-Mei helps Dave stand up. He's leaning on his walker when she leaves him and then returns with his wheelchair, to Dave's horror.

Dave: Wwhat that for?

Jing-Mei: It's for you, Dave.

Dave: Oh no, Iii ccan wwalk, see.

Dave takes a step or two and then stops, looking back at his wife.

Jing-Mei: I know and I have no problem with you walking but Disney World is a big place. I'm just bringing it along as a precaution...if you get tired.

Dave: Hhow mmany ttimes Ddavey say, Ii fine.

Jing-Mei: Let's just say, I'll feel better if we take it. Besides, it's one of the conditions Dr. Casin made when he gave his permission for you to take this trip.

Dave: Alright, bbut iit's wwaste ttime. Iii wwalk Disney World aaround. Ddon't nneed tthat ddumb tthing.

Jing-Mei: Maybe not, but I might. I'm not a young woman anymore and chasing around two energetic boys and carrying a third in my stomach, I'll probably use this chair more than you will.

Dave smiles at her and they head out the door. Jing-Mei sets the security alarm and locks the door. They get into the car and head for the airport.

Once at the airport, Jing-Mei checks in the baggage. All except, the small carry-on containing Dave and Antonio's medications. They go to the lounge and wait to board. The boys enjoy walking through the metal detectors so much that they keep running around and going through them again and again, until Mrs. Peterson gets hold of them. Jing-Mei goes through next but she explains to the officer about Dave's pacemaker and they use a hand-held wand over him. When the Maluccis are cleared to pass, they sit in the lounge and wait. Jing-Mei picks up a magazine and helps Dave with his reading while Mrs. Peterson keeps the boys busy at the video games.

Intercom: _May I have your attention: Flight 510 to Orlando will be boarding shortly. Those passengers traveling with small children and those needing special assistance may board now._

Mrs. Peterson tears the boys away from games and brings them over to their parents.

Mrs. Peterson: Well, I guess we qualify in both cases.

Jing-Mei: Guess so,let's go you guys.

As they board, the boys start to sing the Mickey Mouse theme.

Dave, Rusty and Antonio: M-I-C...

Mrs. Peterson: See you real soon.

Dave, Rusty and Antonio: K-E-Y...

Jing-Mei: Why, because we love you.

All: M-O-U-S-E.

Two hours later and the Maluccis are at the Orlando airport. They gather their bags, grab a taxi and take it to their hotel. They are staying at theone of the largest hotels in Disney World.Both boys and Dave are speechless at the sight and can't wait to get started on their vacation. Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson are both given a key to their suite in the hotel--Room 801.

Rusty: When we go DisneyWorld?

Jing-Mei: Can we at least check out our hotel room? Calm down you'll get there.

They enter the suite and the boys are set free inside to explore. While Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson start to unpack the bags, the boys and Dave check out their digs.

Rusty: Wow! This is bigger than hotel we stay at after wedding.

Dave: What was that like?

Rusty: Nice, but it was only one room. It had a small tv and a tiny bathroom. And it sure didn't have these kind of decrations. Look, papa and 'Tonio, Mickey Mouse lights and candy dish and cool, a Donald Duck phone.

Dave and Rusty were playing with the phone when Rusty spotted the refrigerator.

Rusty: That frigrator bigger than other one too.

Rusty walks over to it and opens it, then smiles.

Rusty: And it comes with food in it...lots of food.

By the time, the women are done unpacking Jing-Mei and Dave's bags, they decide to check on the guys. They find them in the boys' suite jumping up and down on one of the beds. Dave is sitting nearby cheering them on.

Rusty: Grandma Peterson, look at us...we have our own trampline. Watch this.

Rusty launches himself off the bed and into Dave's waiting arms. Antonio follows after him.

Mrs. Peterson: That's very nice but enough of that. We are only guests here and not permanent residents. You know you have to respect other people's property.

Dave: Bbored we.

Mrs. Peterson: Then come here and let me show you something.

She takes Rusty's hand and Antonio in her arms and Dave limps behind. She opens the curtain to their room and they stare at the view of the Disney Castle at the Magic Kingdom. Their eyes lit up.

Rusty: We going there.

Mrs. Peterson: Soon, let's just get settled first and then we'll go.

Mrs. Peterson shows them the big picture book of Disney World that she picked up at the airport to distract them while she goes over to where Jing-Mei has started to unpack the boys suitcases.

Jing-Mei: That seemed to do the job, for now.

Mrs. Peterson: Yeah, but as soon as they get tired of the book, they'll be bouncing off the walls again---or at least the bed. Why don't we finish the unpacking later and take them over there now?

Jing-Mei: Alright, I hate to admit it but I can hardly wait myself.

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson walk over to the guys who are still, amazingly, involved in the book to notice their appearance.

Jing-Mei: Alright, who wants to go to DISNEYWORLD!

The boys cheer and run to the door. The adults follow them.

Jing-Mei: Dave, are you sure you don't want your chair?

Dave: I ccan wwalk. Nno cchair.

They leave and head for the park, checking out all the Disney decorations on the way down. They stop by the swimming pools.

Rusty: We can swim in them.

Jing-Mei: Later.

Mrs. Peterson: Which one do you want to swim in?

Rusty_(scratching his head)_ What you mean, which one?

Mrs. Peterson: See, they have an inside pool and an outside pool.

Rusty: Cool.

They go closer to the pools for a better look and to observe the opening times and rules when Antonio starts to point at one of the pools.

Antonio: M..ikey M..ose.

Jing-Mei: That's right Antonio. It is shaped like Mickey Mouse. Come on, we're going to visit Mickey's home now.

The Maluccis head off to Disney World. Once inside they are greeted by Goofy and Cinderella. Mrs. Peterson and Jing-Mei are sure to have plenty of film to take lots of pictures of their trip.

Jing-Mei: So, what do you want to do first?

Rusty: SPACE MOUNTAIN!

They head over to the ride and start reading the signs outside. Dave makes his way to the line and Jing-Mei follows him.

Jing-Mei: I don't think this one is such a good idea for you, Dave.

Dave: Yyou say I ccan go on rrides. Dr. Ccasin too.

Jing-Mei: I know, it's just this is such a big ride, I think maybe we should start out smaller and work up to this one. Let's just see how you do on some of the smaller and calmer rides first and then we'll tackle this one.

Rusty: This one not too tough for me.

Mrs. Peterson: Your mama's right, Rusty. Why don't we try some more gentler rides that the whole family can go on?

Both Rusty and Dave give in, more anxious about getting on something than just standing there watching other people have fun.

The family goes on the _Dumbo_ ride, the "_It's a Small World _" ride and down _Splash Mountain_. Then they explore Epcot and then take in lunch. They do a few more rides and then head back to the hotel for some swimming.

Rusty: We go back.

Jing-Mei: Later, when it's not so hot out there. For it being late April it feels more like August.

Mrs. Peterson: It might be that extra weight that you are carrying around with you.

They go up into their suite and change into their bathing suits and head down to the inside pool. Rusty jumps into four foot as the others make their way down to the shallow end. Antonio has his wings on and Mrs. Peterson places him down gently in the water, with him splashing and laughing the whole time.

Dave: Ii gget iin tthat eend.

Jing-Mei: Sorry Dave, but it's the shallow end for you, too.

Dave: I bbig bboy, nnot llittle bbaby Ttony like.

Jing-Mei: I know Dave, but your left side is still weak and I'm afraid you won't be able to keep yourself afloat.

Dave: So wwhat, nnot ssuppose to sstay on water, go under it.

Jing-Mei: Normally yes, but you can't go under the water with your trache. If water gets in that, your lungs will start filling up and you'll drown. Come on, you can have just as much fun in this end. Besides, it'll be a good idea if you just sit on bottom of the pool and relax. You can watch the others swim and play with Antonio.

Dave: Bboring.

Jing-Mei: I know baby, but it's the best we can do.

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson help settle Dave down at the shallow end of the pool which comes up to just the middle of his chest with him sitting on the pool floor. Antonio splashes by him, and Dave lightly splashes his son back. Rusty heads over to them.

Jing-Mei: Where have you been, young man?

Rusty: Playing in four foot. Now, I'm gonna go off diving board.

Jing-Mei: Oh, no you're not. That is fifteen foot. There is no way you can swim in that.

Rusty: I good swimmer.

Jing-Mei: Yes, but not that good besides we can't watch you from here. Anyway, there are bigger kids over there and you could get hurt. You stay at this end of the pool.

Rusty agrees and decides to show off with his cannonballs. His family cheers him on, although Dave feels a little jealous that he can't do that. Dave watches Antonio swim and starts to give him a few pointers about what he remembers when a beach ball hits his head.

Rusty: Play ball, papa.

Dave picks up the ball and tosses it to Antonio. Antonio, tries to throw it back but it doesn't get very far. Rusty gets into the shallow end and the three toss the ball back and forth between them.

Later that night, the family returns to Disney World after dinner for more rides. They take in the last parade down Main Street and then sit back and watch the fireworks.

Mrs. Peterson: They are so beautiful.

Jing-Mei: The best ones in the world.

Dave_(holding his ears)_Loud, hhurt ears.

Jing-Mei: I forgot about that baby, just hold your ears real tight and watch them. They'll be over soon and then we can go play a game or get some snacks, okay.

Although the fireworks were loud, Dave thought they were extraordinary. His big, brown, gentle eyes stared at the them and the traces of smoke they left behind.

The next morning, the Maluccis had breakfast with the Disney characters, then it was off to Sea World. They saw all different kinds of fish and sea life. Rusty kept asking Dave what kind of fish they would catch when they go camping and Antonio liked the sharks. They all loved the show with the seals, dolphins and killer whale.

After leaving Sea World, Jing-Mei and Dave took Antonio, who was fast asleep in Jing-Mei's arms back to the hotel while Rusty and Mrs. Peterson went back to the park and they got on some big kid rides.

Jing-Mei: Thank you so much for taking him.

Mrs. Peterson: I did promise him. He's been so good about getting on the kiddie rides with Antonio so I said that if we could get to the park ourselves I would go on the rides that Antonio was too small for and that Rusty still needed an adult for.

Dave: Ii come ttoo.

Jing-Mei: Now, now Dave. This is also suppose to be our honeymoon and we really haven't spent anytime together, alone--just the two of us. So, let's put Antonio up in bed to rest and you and I can have some quality time alright. Then later tonight, we can come back to the park.

Dave: Okay.

Dave and Jing-Mei hugged Rusty and Mrs. Peterson goodbye and they headed off back to Disney World.

Rusty: Alright Grandma Peterson, it's SPACE MOUNTAIN TIME!

Mrs. Peterson: What did I get myself into here?

As planned Jing-Mei and Dave took Antonio upstairs to their suite, placed him on the huge bed he and Rusty were sharing and then went into their own room. Jing-Mei ordered up room service and they sat out on the balcony and had dinner, keeping one eye on the bedroom and watching Antonio.

About two hours later, Rusty came running into the room, waking up Antonio and Mrs. Peterson was loaded down with things Rusty wanted to buy. He jumped into bed with his parents, who thankfully were just relaxing at the time and showed them what they bought.

Rusty: Papa, Mama Jing---you've got to go on Space Mountain. It is awsome, ain't it Grandma?

Mrs. Peterson _(still shaky from the ride)_To say the least. We weren't intruding, were we?

Jing-Mei: No, Dave and I were just enjoying each others company in a quiet surrounding. My, you've got a lot of things here.

Mrs. Peterson: Dave said I could buy the boys anything they wanted.

Jing-Mei: He did, huh. Spoiling them, that is not our way, Dave.

Dave ignored her and continued to search through the packages.

Dave: Wwhat you bbring mme?

Rusty: Llook papa, Mickey Mouse watch for you.

Dave: I llike it.

Rusty: And for Mama Jing, we got her a tee shirt and there's one for you too, papa and Antonio and I got Mickey Mouse dolls, uh action figures and this package is for Rascal and Lucky.

Mrs. Peterson: But we aren't allowed to look in that one. He wants us to be just as surprised as the dogs when they see it.

Jing-Mei: Looks like you had a full afternoon in the park and now you're ready for bed.

Rusty: No way. Time go outside. Fireworks.

Jing-Mei: Huh, don't you ever run down, Rusty.

Mrs. Peterson: Remember, we were young and active at one time too.

Antonio: Mikey Mose.

Rusty: I told you 'Tonio, it's Mickey Mouse.

Jing-Mei: Let him say it the way he wants too. Have you had dinner yet?

Rusty: Yeah, we ate.

Mrs. Peterson: If you call hot dogs, popcorn, soda pop and cotton candy eating, we certainly did.

Jing-Mei: Rusty, what did I tell you about eating all those sweets, especially with your new braces on? Mrs. Peterson, why don't you take the boys down for a real meal in the hotel restaurant and we'll join you outside later.

Rusty: You miss fireworks.

Jing-Mei: No, we won't. We can see them just fine from here. Besides, it's a little further away so the noise won't bother you're father's ears as much.

Mrs. Peterson: Sounds like a plan. This will really give you two some time to yourselves. _(winking at them)_

Sounds like a plan. This will really give you two some time to yourselves. 

Jing-Mei: Call me on my cell phone when you finish dinner and we'll decide where to meet.

Mrs. Peterson took the boys back downstairs and Jing-Mei and Dave finally had the suite to themselves and began their honeymoon.

After an hour in bed together, the two relaxed again when they heard a popping sound. Jing-Mei got up and drew the curtains open to reveal the sky lit up with fireworks. She got back in bed and snuggled up to Dave.

Jing-Mei: How's that? The fireworks don't hurt your ears now, do they?

Dave_(stroking her long black hair)_ Little bbit, bbut Ii don't mind much so now.

Jing-Mei left out a small giggle and then climbed back onto her waiting husband and continued with their honeymoon with the fireworks as their personal scenery.

When Jing-Mei got Mrs. Peterson's call, she and Dave had just come out from taking a shower together and were getting dressed. While Jing-Mei was finishing fixing her hair for a night out with her family, she tried to ignore the fact that Dave was bent over his walker, struggling for breath. She could see glistening tears running down the sides of his face. Unable to bear the sight any longer, she approached him.

Jing-Mei: I wore you out, I guess.

Dave: Yeah, you ddid.

Jing-Mei: If you rather not go out again tonight...

Dave: No, go oout. Hhave fun with kkiddies. I'm ffine. Jjust nneed oone of my nnitro pills.

Dave took the pill and placed it under his tongue and within minutes it took effect.

Dave: Ssee, Ii ffine. Llet's go. Tthey wwaiting on us.

Jing-Mei: Alright, but no rough rides tonight. Let's just explore the place and maybe do some shopping ourselves.

Dave: Ookay. Let go.

Jing-Mei: Just as soon as I get my purse. I left it in the bathroom when I put my makeup on.

Jing-Mei entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She sat on the edge of the tub and cried.

Dave: Hhow long it ttake find you purse?

Jing-Mei quickly wiped her tears and walked out of the bathroom.

Jing-Mei: I was just touching up my makeup. Shall we go, sir?

Jing-Mei helped Dave out of the room and downstairs where they met the rest of their party.

Jing-Mei: You guys have a good dinner?

Mrs. Peterson: It was a buffet. They had fried chicken and I made sure they got plenty of vegetables before they got dessert.

Dave: Wwhere we going nnow?

Jing-Mei: I don't know. Any ideas?

Rusty: Space Mountain.

Dave: Yeah!

Jing-Mei: Dave, I said no rough rides tonight and you have had enough Space Mountain for today, Rusty.

Dave: Yyou ppromise Davey could go on.

Jing-Mei: And I meant it, just not tonight. I was thinking maybe a little sightseeing and play some more games and shopping and you boys can have some time in the video arcade and we'll go on more rides tomorrow.

Rusty shrugs.

Rusty: Okay, right 'Tonio.

Antonio nods at his big brother and then points at a figure walking by them.

Antonio: Winnie poo.

The kids runs over to the bear and hug him while Jing-Mei takes the picture.

Jing-Mei: Alright, let's move out.

Mrs. Peterson: If you don't mind, I think I'll call it a night. I'm exhausted. I'll just go back to the room and go to sleep, if that's okay.

Jing-Mei: Of course it is. It's about time Rusty and Antonio's parents' look after them awhile.

Mrs. Peterson: Good. I still have a headache from all the rides we went on today, in particular Space Mountain. Goodnight all and have a good time.

They wave bye to Mrs. Peterson and head off to the video arcade.

Day Three, and the kids are up and ready to go again. Jing-Mei ordered room service for breakfast and after some quick showers and baths, the Maluccis are ready to travel through Disney World again.

Mrs. Peterson: So, what have you got planned for today?

Jing-Mei: We got tickets for Nickelodeon and Universal Studios and then I thought we would go on the _Back to the Future _Ride and _Earthquake _and see some shows, then tour the Animal Kingdom.

We got tickets for Nickelodeon and Universal Studios and then I thought we would go on the Ride and and see some shows, then tour the Animal Kingdom. 

With the children dressed and ready to go, Jing-Mei pushes Dave's chair over to him.

Dave: Yyou rriding iin tthat ttoday?

Jing-Mei: No, you are.

Dave: Aam not.

Jing-Mei sits down on the edge of the bed and runs her hand down Dave's face.

Jing-Mei: Dave, we are going to be going on a tour that could take hours. You can't possibly walk for that long without running out of breath. Please, use your chair just for a little while. Just while we are touring and then if you feel like walking again, you can do that.

Dave: They see me iin tthat, tthey nnot llet me on Space Mountain.

Jing-Mei: I'll talk to them and tell them that's it's alright. You have your doctor's permission. Okay?

Reluctantly, Dave climbs into the chair and off they go. The first thing they do is the _Back to the Future _Ride and then fly with E.T. After touring Nickelodeon and getting slimed and pied, they head over to a candy making factory and see how all the candy at Disney is made. The boys grab more then their fair share of free samples and then go on the tour of the Animal Kingdom. They get the sense of feeling what it's like on a real African safari and during one of the shows, the trainers let the boys hold some snakes.

Rusty: Wow, I bet we catch real big fish with these.

Jing-Mei: Just don't get any ideas about bring those into my house.

As the family is headed back to Disney World, there's a crack of thunder causing Dave to grab his ears and Antonio to burst into tears. Before they can calm the two down, the are drenched with the beginning of a typical Florida downpour and head back to the hotel.

Mrs. Peterson and Jing-Mei dry the boys off and as they watch the rain fall from their window, Jing-Mei attempts to towel off Dave's soaked head. Dave shrugs her off.

Jing-Mei: Dave, you're soaking wet. I have to dry you off or you'll catch pneumonia.

Dave: Don't care.

Jing-Mei: We do, now if you won't let me dry you, then do it yourself and get changed out of those wet clothes.

Dave: Leave alone mme.

Jing-Mei: What is your problem?

Dave: Yyou say Ii ccan go Space Mmountain ttoday. Nnow, yyou bbacked down.

Jing-Mei: I didn't back down. They closed the ride down. I didn't make it rain.

Rusty: Rain sucks.

Jing-Mei: Rusty, I won't have that talk out of you.

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson look at the three disappointed faces in front of them and try to decide on how to keep this vacation from becoming a complete washout.

Mrs. Peterson: There must be something fun to do right here in the hotel.

Dave: Wwhat like?

Mrs. Peterson grabs the hotel brochure.

Jing-Mei: There's the arcade downstairs and the playroom with the balls to jump in. You guys said you liked doing that back at the other hotel in Chicago. And then there's the inside swimming pool.

Mrs. Peterson: Look, they have some Disney shows and plays down in the auditorium we can see. How's that sound?

Rusty: Alright, we'll go.

Jing-Mei _(sarcastically)_Try to be just a little less enthused, Rusty. Okay, let's get down there then. Dave, you coming?

Dave _(angry)_Ii sstay hhere.

Jing-Mei: Dave, I am trying to do what I can to make this vacation enjoyable for all of us, I need your help here. Now, I am sorry you were disappointed about Space Mountain and if you want to sulk, then do it somewhere else but I will not have you ruin this trip for these kids. Now, get ready to go down to the lobby with us.

Dave: Ii ssay I not going!

Jing-Mei: Yes, you are. You are not staying in this room by yourself. I want to keep an eye on you.

Mrs. Peterson: Why don't you go with the boys and I'll stay here with him. I don't mind.

Jing-Mei: Fine.

As Jing-Mei heads out with the boys, they run back to Dave.

Antonio: Da...da.. come.

Rusty: Please papa, come down with us. PLEASE!

Dave turns around and looks into his sons' eyes. Unable to resist them, Dave agrees to go.

Jing-Mei: That's the man I fell in love with now. And I promise you, if the rain let's up tomorrow and we don't do one other thing, we are definitely getting you on Space Mountain.

The group heads downstairs. While the children and Dave are playing, Jing-Mei calls Larry. She signals them to come over and hands each one of them the phone. Larry puts his end down by the dogs and they each give the dogs a message. Then they head back to the playroom. They sat in on productions of " The Jungle Book" and "Peter Pan". Then they went to another part of the hotel that they hadn't seen yet and saw a race car track. Antonio and Rusty got in one car and Dave in another one and they raced each other. They all liked that ride and got on it several times until Rusty decided he wanted to go swimming again. They went upstairs and changed into their bathing suits and back down to the pools where they stayed until it was time for dinner. They ate at the dinner buffet in the hotel and then as night fell on them and the rain slowed down, they headed towards Epcot and saw some shows about intergalactic travel. It was after midnight when they finally got back to the hotel. All were tired, from their day out but grateful that the rain was stopping and they could do Disney World again tomorrow and Dave would finally get on Space Mountain. Mrs. Peterson and Jing-Mei got the boys into their pajamas and then sat back in some chairs on the balcony and watched the droplets of rain hit against their railing.

Jing-Mei: All in all, despite the rain, it wasn't a bad day after all.

The ladies glance back at a sleeping Dave on the bed.

Mrs. Peterson: I'm glad that Dave decided to join us. But if we soon don't get him to Space Mountain, he'll die.

Both Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson gasped at what she said and remained silent for the rest of the night on the balcony until they themselves headed into bed.

The next morning, bright and early, Rusty was up ready to go out again.

Rusty: Are we gonna eat in or out for breakfast today?

Mrs. Peterson: I'm not sure. We'll have to ask your parents.

Rusty: I'll ask them.

Mrs. Peterson: Hold it. Remember to knock before you enter your parents' room. They may be busy _working _or_ something._

Hold it. Remember to knock before you enter your parents' room. They may be busy or 

Rusty knocks and when Jing-Mei gives him the okay, he opens the door.

Rusty: How come you two still in bed? We ready for breakfast, let's go.

Jing-Mei: Rusty, check in the refrigerator, there must be a piece of fruit you can eat now and then go back to bed for awhile.

Rusty: How come it so hot in here? Aren't we going out today?

Jing-Mei: Later, now just go find something to nibble on for now.

Rusty shrugs and does as he's told.

Rusty: Okay. Whatever you say, Mama Jing.

Rusty exits their room, shutting the door behind him and goes to look for a piece of fruit to eat until breakfast time.

Mrs. Peterson: Well, are we staying or going out?

Rusty: Not sure.

Mrs. Peterson: Were your parents' up yet?

Rusty: Kinda. Mama Jing was awake but still in bed...

Mrs. Peterson _(embarrassed)_ What was she doing in bed?

Rusty: Just laying there, what did you think?

Mrs. Peterson: Never mind, what did she say?

Rusty: She told me to eat some fruit for now and then go back to sleep for while. We've been getting up early every day we were here, how come not today?

Mrs. Peterson: Maybe your parents are just very tired. They aren't young anymore and with your mama pregnant, it's not easy.

Rusty: I don't know how they sleep in there anyway, it's so hot.

Mrs. Peterson: Rusty, go get your fruit and stay in here with your brother. I'll be right back.

Mrs. Peterson taps on their bedroom door and then enters.

Mrs. Peterson: Rusty's right. It is stuffy in here.

Jing-Mei: I know. It couldn't be helped.

Mrs. Peterson: What's happening?

Jing-Mei: Dave's been shaking all night long. I asked him if he was chilly and he said yes, so I turned off the air conditioner, but he was still shaking so I covered him with another blanket and that seemed to help until..._(pause) _when I got back into bed with him, I felt his skin. He's burning up, so I went and got a thermometer from the all-night pharmacy downstairs. His temperature is 103.

Dave's been shaking all night long. I asked him if he was chilly and he said yes, so I turned off the air conditioner, but he was still shaking so I covered him with another blanket and that seemed to help until...when I got back into bed with him, I felt his skin. He's burning up, so I went and got a thermometer from the all-night pharmacy downstairs. His temperature is 103.

Mrs. Peterson: He's had 103 lots of times.

Jing-Mei: I know but every time I think this may be the last...

Mrs. Peterson: What do think is wrong with him?

Jing-Mei: I don't know exactly. Hot and cold sweats and elevated temperature are side effects from his medications, but I've never seen them so acute.

Mrs. Peterson: It might be something as simple as a change in temperature between Chicago and Florida that he's not use to or just a cold. He was out in the rain the other night and stayed in his wet clothes for awhile.

Jing-Mei: I hope that's all it is.

Mrs. Peterson: Do you want to cancel the rest of the trip and take him home, if he's able to travel?

Jing-Mei: I hate to do it, but we may not have a choice.

Jing-Mei leans over Dave and strokes his sweat-soaked hair.

Jing-Mei: Dave, baby, we're going to leave today and take you home. Do you feel up to getting dressed? I'll call the airport and make the reservations.

Dave: Nno sstay. Ppromise Ii bboys vacation. Nno lleave. Pplease nno.

Jing-Mei: The boys will understand.

Dave: Wwe sstay. Ii ppromise tthem.

Jing-Mei looks at Mrs. Peterson, who's shaking her head.

Jing-Mei: Then at least let me take you to the local hospital and have the doctor treat you?

Dave: Nno. Ii ggo and sstay tthere, you end ttrip. Nno go. Yyou mmy ddoctor. You ttake care oof mme.

Jing-Mei: I don't have the right equipment to help you.

Dave struggles to raise his head up from his pillow and looks at the ladies with tears in his eyes.

Dave: PPLEASE!

There's a knock on the door.

Rusty: Mama Jing, we come in?

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, I know I'm asking alot but can you take the boys out for the day, again? I'll see what I can do for him.

Mrs. Peterson nods and heads back into the other room.

Rusty: What going on in there?

Mrs. Peterson: We'll talk about it later. Now, why don't you guys get your bathing suits on and we'll hit the water park today.

Both boys start cheering loudly. Mrs. Peterson shushes them and helps them get ready. She takes the boys down to breakfast, leaving Jing-Mei to care for a sick Dave.

Later that day, Mrs. Peterson brings the boys back to the hotel, all worn out from spending the day at Disney's Blizzard Beach. She tells them to take a nap for a while and they'll go out again later. She enters Jing-Mei and Dave's room. To her surprise, Dave is sitting up in bed.

Dave: Mommy!

Mrs. Peterson: Well, you are looking better than you were this morning. How do you feel?

Dave: Ffine.

Jing-Mei: His fever is down to 101 and he's still having hot and cold sweats but he's gotten some of his energy back. We decided to work on some of his reading today and if he's still not up to going out tomorrow, we can practice some doctor stuff. Where are the boy's at?

Mrs. Peterson: I actually got them to take a nap. I think they really tired themselves out today on the slides.

Jing-Mei: I'm glad you had a good day. Tell them that we will try to get out with them again.

Jing-Mei ordered room service for dinner before the boys and Mrs. Peterson left again for the night. Dave didn't feel much like eating. She managed to get some spaghetti down him but then he pushed the plate away. He shrunk back down in bed and pulled his covers over him again and started shaking really bad again. Jing-Mei took his temperature and it was back up to 104.2 now. Despite her pleas, Dave refused to go to the hospital. Jing-Mei placed a cold compress over his head to help take down his fever.

When Mrs. Peterson came back with the boys, she put them to bed and went in to the Maluccis room.

Mrs. Peterson: So, how's it going..._(startled) _what happened?

So, how's it going...what happened?

Jing-Mei: He's sick again and his temperature is up to 104.6 now.

Mrs. Peterson: But he looked fine this afternoon.

Jing-Mei: I know. It's a relapse. He couldn't keep any of his dinner down and he even had two very small seizures that lasted only a few seconds each. He seemed to go out after them, probably from pure exhaustion.

Mrs. Peterson: Are you taking him to the hospital now?

Jing-Mei: I want to but he's still conscious most of the time so even if I call the paramedics, they won't take him against his wishes.

Mrs. Peterson: But what about your wishes, you are his wife. Certainly, you have a say in this.

Jing-Mei: True, I have power of attorney but that's only good if Dave isn't able to speak for himself. He's very clear about what he wants. The only way I can overrule him is if I have him declared mentally incompetent. I won't degrade or humiliate him that way.

Mrs. Peterson: Not even to save his life.

Jing-Mei: His medicine helped him earlier, maybe it will work again.

Mrs. Peterson: And if it don't?

Jing-Mei: If he's not any better in the morning, we're going to the hospital whether he likes it or not.

Mrs. Peterson: Do you need a hand with him?

Jing-Mei: No, he's asleep now so we should be alright. Why don't you go get some rest, you must be tired if the boys are knocked out like they are. We'll be fine.

Mrs. Peterson: When do you sleep?

Jing-Mei: In between his good moments. Goodnight.

Mrs. Peterson: Goodnight.

The next day comes and goes and there's little change in Dave's condition and even though Jing-Mei constantly threatens Dave with taking him to the hospital, she never goes through with it. After some fight, Dave finally agreed to letting Jing-Mei rent him an oxygen tank to help with his decrease breathing.

On the fifth day of their vacation, Mrs. Peterson and the boys enter Dave's room carrying a large cake and singing. Jing-Mei joins in.

All except Dave: _Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Dave, papa...da.ddy. Happy Birthday to you._

Dave stares glassy eyed at the cake and starts to blow on it.

Mrs. Peterson: Sorry Dave, no candles. I didn't think it was such a good idea with his oxygen.

Jing-Mei: Right. But that doesn't mean you can't make a wish, Dave. Close your eyes and think real hard.

After a few minutes, Dave opened his eyes and nodded that he had made his wish. Mrs. Peterson and Jing-Mei cut up the cake and handed it out to the boys. Dave turned down the cake and went back to sleep, worrying both ladies.

Finally, it's the night before the Maluccis are scheduled to go home. Mrs. Peterson brings the boys back to the hotel and prepares them for a bath and bed when they ask to go in and see their father, who they haven't been able to see for the last couple of days.

Rusty: How come we can't see papa?

Mrs. Peterson: I told you that your parents' are very busy with your dad's therapy and his training to be a doctor...

Rusty: Come on, Grandma Peterson. Papa wouldn't be working on his vacation and he has oxgen on. Now, what's going on? I'm not stupid.

Mrs. Peterson: You're right, you're not. Your dad's just been a little sick these last couple of days and he didn't want you to see him like that.

Rusty: What wrong with him?

Mrs. Peterson: We think just a little cold, but we want to make sure you boys don't catch it too.

Rusty: We still wanna see papa.

With Dave's permission, Mrs. Peterson brings the boys in to see their dad. They sit on the bed and tell him about their day. They show him all the gifts that they bought and what they saw.

Rusty: Papa, we went up in this big tower in a elvator and then it dropped down. Grandma Peterson was scared but it was fun for 'Tonio and me.

Mrs. Peterson and Jing-Mei walk into the other bedroom and give the boys some time with their dad.

Mrs. Peterson: So, how did it go today?

Jing-Mei: Not good. He was in bad pain. He couldn't even get his head up off the pillow. Finally, when he did he was bent over, unable to straighten up. It was like a case of gastroenteritis or appendicitis but for Dave, ten times worse. I tried to work on him about the hospital again, but he is so stubborn. He is determined not to mess up this trip for the boys at whatever price it costs. I slightly increased his pain killers and that seemed to ease the pain a bit. I asked him if he wanted to practice his doctor skills, but he wasn't up to wrapping bandages again. I thought maybe we could just practice his counting by having him count out his pills while the boys weren't around to get into them again.

Mrs. Peterson: How did that go?

Jing-Mei: Alright, he seemed interested in that til I noticed when we counted his nitro pills, there wasn't as many there that should have been. He's been taking them regularly and he shouldn't unless he really needs them and he knows tha...

Then the ladies hear a banging and Rusty comes running in crying.

Rusty: Mama Jing, papa he's sick… really sick!

The ladies follow Rusty into the other room to see Dave uncontrollably bouncing on the bed and Antonio crying on the other side of him.

Jing-Mei: Damn it, he's having another seizure---a big one this time.

Antonio_(crying)_ Da..ddy...stop

Jing-Mei rushes over to Dave and Mrs. Peterson grabs Antonio into her arms and tries to calm him. Jing-Mei tries to hold Dave down but the seizure is more than she can handle and she can't get near him.

Jing-Mei: Easy Dave, just go with it. Let your body do what it has to and don't fight it, sweetheart.

Rusty_(crying)_What happening papa?

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, take the boys into the other room and call 911.

To be continued. Please read and review. 


	39. FEAR!

****

Showdown

__

Part 39

Mrs. Peterson hustled the frantic boys into the other room and shut the door. She called the ambulance and then tried to calm down the children. Jing-Mei searched through Dave's medication and her own medical bag until she found the appropriate medication and a syringe. She administered 10 ccs of Valium into Dave. Two, maybe three minutes went by before Dave settled down. The seizure nearly over, with the exception of a few spasms, Jing-Mei was able to place a Dilantin capsule in Dave's mouth and make him swallow it. Finally, Dave's body relaxed as did Jing-Mei's, confident that the seizure was done. She sat with Dave, checking his oxygen levels and vitals every two minutes and waited for the ambulance to come. She got up from the bed and headed into the next room to check on the boys, when she heard an unusual sound coming from Dave. A sound that she had heard many times before but still unnerved her. Dave was forcing air out through his trache. Despite the oxygen, Dave was unable to breath.

Jing-Mei ran back over to the bed, removed Dave's oxygen, plugged his trache, pinched his nose and started rescue breathing for him. She was at it for what seemed an eternity, but by her watch was only 6 or 7 minutes. Having no success getting Dave to breathe on his own again, she was far from giving up when there was pounding on the door. She gave him one last breath, then ran and unlocked the door to her hotel room. The paramedics entered in and immediately started working on him, asking her questions as they worked.

****

Paramedic: What happened?

****

Jing-Mei: He had a grand mal seizure.

****

Paramedic: And you are? _(to the other paramedic) _Give me a set of vitals.

****

Jing-Mei: His wife, Dr. Jing-Mei Chen Malucci.

****

Paramedic: What's your specialty?

****

Jing-Mei: Emergency Medicine, both of us---at least his was before he got sick.

****

Paramedic #2: Pulse: 40, BP: 90/70 Temp: 105. No respirations, he's unable to breathe on his own. He's got a trache, easy access to ventilate. I'll set up to intubate.

****

Paramedic: Also, skin is wet and clammy. Possible dehydration, put him on a saline drip to rehydrate him. _(to Jing-Mei)_Do you know what brought the seizure on?

****

Jing-Mei: He's got a bad heart condition. He's on the transplant list for a new one.

****

Paramedic: What kind of medication is he on?

****

Jing-Mei: Everything you name it. He's on respiratory drugs and inhalers, heart and blood pressure, blood thinners, kidney and neurological meds, anti-depressants, seizure meds, anti-rejection meds, painkillers. I've got them all right here.

Jing-Mei heads over to Dave's drug supply and starts pulling vials of pills out.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you need me to read the drugs off to you, individually?

****

Paramedic: Not necessary. Has he had any recent surgery?

****

Jing-Mei_(hysterical)_A kidney transplant a few months ago. Please do something, make him breath!

****

Paramedic: We're doing everything we can. I need a new set of vitals.

****

Paramedic #2: Pulse is up to 70; BP is still at 90/76. Still no respirations despite manual ventilation.

The paramedic shines a light in Dave's eyes.

****

Paramedic #2: Pupils are equal but not reactive to light. He's unconscious and unresponsive to painful stimuli. What's his name?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave. Dr. Dave Malucci.

****

Paramedic: Dave, can you hear me?_(pause) _Unresponsive to sound. Let's get him on a backboard and move him out. Give him 20cc of Lasix and 10 of epi.

One paramedic sets up the backboard and gurney while the other stabilizes Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Where are you taking him?

****

Paramedic: Orlando Metropolitan Hospital, you can ride in the ambulance with us.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm coming, I'll be right behind you.

The paramedics roll Dave out. Jing-Mei enters the other room and sees the boys heavily involved in a Disney video. She signals for Mrs. Peterson to come over to her.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What's going on? How's Dave?

****

Jing-Mei: Not sure. They're taking him to Orlando Metropolitan Hospital. I'll call you from there as soon as we know anything.

Mrs. Peterson gives Jing-Mei a comforting hug and then sends her on her way to the hospital while she stays behind and entertains the boys, hoping to help ease their minds about their father.

At the hospital ER, despite Jing-Mei's insistence that she be allowed in the trauma room with Dave to help, the nurses order her into the waiting room giving her the same feeling as some of the family members that sit helpless and scared back at County awaiting news on their loved one.

Several hours pass as Jing-Mei paces the floor and creates a path between the vending machine to the trauma room, trying to hear what was happening inside. Finally, unable to walk anymore she sits down in a chair in the waiting area and picks up a magazine. A young doctor approaches her.

****

Dr. Grayson: Dr. Chen?

Jing-Mei immediately puts the magazine down and scrambles to her feet.

****

Jing-Mei: That's me, how's Dave?

****

Dr. Grayson: I'm Dr. Grayson, I'm the attending on duty and worked on your husband when they brought him in. We're waiting for him to be taken upstairs to cardiology.

****

Jing-Mei: You're keeping him then? How bad is he?

****

Dr. Grayson: Yes, we are and it's not good. He's a very sick young man. Right now, he's stable but critical.

****

Jing-Mei: He needs a heart transplant and...

****

Dr. Grayson: I know, the paramedics told me. Dr. Kremis, head of cardiology, will be down to talk to you as soon as he's accessed his condition. We've run a Cat Scan and MRI and are waiting for the results.

****

Jing-Mei: Isn't there anything you can tell me. What are his vitals?

****

Dr. Grayson: Pulse is down to 55, BP is 100/60 and Temp is 105.2. He's still isn't able to breathe on his own so we have him on a vent, saline drip, we've given him 20 mgs of Prednisone and .4mg of nitroglycerin. Basically, now he's holding his own.

****

Jing-Mei: Can I see him?

****

Dr. Grayson: He's unconscious, so I doubt he'll know you're there.

****

Jing-Mei: It doesn't matter, I just need to be with him.

****

Dr. Grayson: Dr. Chen, you can stop me if I get too personal but...

The attending guides Jing-Mei over into a more secluded, private area of the waiting room.

****

Dr. Grayson: While I was examining your husband, I noticed he has a lot of scars on him. What happened?

****

Jing-Mei: It's a long story and I really wouldn't know where to begin.

****

Dr. Grayson: How close to the top of the transplant list is he?

****

Jing-Mei: He was Stat 2, but I guess now he's Stat 1.

****

Dr. Grayson: He's A, so that's not very rare, they should be able to find him a new heart soon.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm afraid that it's more complicated then that.

A nurse walks up to Dr. Grayson and whispers something into his ear.

****

Dr. Grayson: They're taking your husband upstairs now.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm going with him.

****

Dr. Grayson: One moment, Dr. Kremis still has to do his exam so I don't think they will let you see him until afterwards.

****

Jing-Mei: But I've been here for hours, I have two children back at a hotel that need to know what's going on. I have to call them.

****

Dr. Grayson: Wait until after Dr. Kremis' sees him and then you'll have something to tell them.

****

Jing-Mei: I can't just stand around and do nothing.

****

Dr. Grayson: Why don't you leave your hotel number with the nurse and go back with your children? We'll call you as soon as we know anything.

****

Jing-Mei: I can't leave him and I can't go back there and look at those little faces. What if something were to happen to him while I was gone. I'd never forgive myself. I'm staying right here.

****

Dr. Grayson: Alright then, I suggest you get on the phone with your husband's cardiologist back in Chicago and have him fax a copy of his medical records over to Dr. Kremis. The nurse up in the ward on the third floor, will be able to give you the fax number.

Dr. Grayson leaves her and returns to work. Jing-Mei searches her purse for Dr. Casin's number as she sees Dave's gurney heading towards the elevator. She tries to catch up with it, but is unable to. The doors shut in front of her and she has to wait for the next ride up. She exits the elevator and heads over to the front desk.

****

Jing-Mei: Excuse me, nurse.

****

Nurse: Can I help you?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm Dr. Chen, they just brought my husband up from the ER. His name is Dr. Dave Malucci.

****

Nurse: Yes, I believe they took him into room 321 and Dr. Kremis is with him now. You can wait in chairs over there and we'll let the doctor know you're here.

****

Jing-Mei: Could you give me Dr. Kremis' fax number to his office. I have to have some of my husband's records faxed here from Chicago.

The nurse searches her phone data memo and hands Jing-Mei a slip of paper with the number on it. Jing-Mei heads over to the pay phone and starts going through her purse. She finds Dr. Casin's number and calls only to find out that he's in surgery and leaves a message for him to call the Orlando Metropolitan Hospital, Cardiology Ward and ask for Dr. Kremis.

Once again, she's playing the waiting game in the lounge with the nurses occasionally bringing her water. Needing to do something she tries Dr. Casin again, but he's still out of the office so she calls Mrs. Peterson.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Hello.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, it's me. How are the boys?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Anxious. They're worried about their daddy and keep asking me if he's gonna be okay. How is Dave?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't know anything yet. The head of cardiology is with him. He's in bad shape. Um, look, they admitted Dave so we are going to probably be here for awhile. Could you take the children home today?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sure I will, but I think they'd rather stay here with you and Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: I bet they would, but Rusty can't afford to miss anymore school. He shouldn't have even been out this week but I wanted this family vacation so much since it will more than likely be our only one together as a fam...

Jing-Mei breaks down on the phone. Mrs. Peterson tries to comfort her.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Nonsense dear. You can't think that way. Dave has come through some tough times before and he will again. Alright, I'll pack our things and call a taxi for the airport. What about yours and Dave's things? Should I take them with us too or what?

****

Jing-Mei: Call the front desk and make arrangements for an extension on the hotel room. I doubt I'll use it much, I'll be spending most of my time at the hospital, but if they kick me out of here, at least I'll have somewhere to go.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Do you think it will be possible to bring the boys by to see Dave before we leave?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't think that's a good idea. Besides the fact, that I think they are too young to get up to see him, he's not looking very well and if the worse happens and he doesn't make it, I don't want their last memory of him to be of how he looked now. I want them to remember how happy he was at DisneyWorld and his smile and laugh._(pause)_ Who am I kidding? Their last memory of him will be of him taking that seizure.

****

Mrs. Peterson: They're young, they're forget about it and concentrate on all the good times they had with Dave. Wait, now you got me doing it. Dave is going to be fine. We have to believe that. Right now, all Dave has is hope and prayer on his side and believe me I will be doing some very hard praying for the next few days until I know he's alright.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, I appreciate everything you've done for us. But, I'm afraid, young or not, once you've seen someone take a seizure, you don't forget it. Please give the boys a big hug and kiss from me and Dave and tell them how much we love them.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I've got them watching another Disney video but I'll pass it on. Tell Dave that we are all pulling and praying for him and we love him and hope he's feeling better soon.

Mrs. Peterson hangs up the phone and heads over to the boys. She turns off the video, to their disappointment.

****

Rusty: What you do that for, Grandma?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Because we have to start packing.

****

Rusty: We gonna see papa?

****

Mrs. Peterson: We are going home and have to get to the airport.

****

Rusty: Why can't we see papa? Where's Mama Jing?

****

Mrs. Peterson: You're daddy isn't feeling too well right now and he doesn't want you to see him until he's all better. Your mommy is going to stay here with your daddy for awhile so it'll just be the three of us going home. So, get up and help me pack your things.

****

Rusty: Don't want to go. I stay.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You're coming home with me and your brother, so stop that pouting and come over here and help me with this suitcase. Anyway, you want to get home to Rascal and Lucky.

****

Antonio: Woofies..

****

Mrs. Peterson: Right, I bet they miss you guys something awful and can't wait to see you as much as I know you want to see them and give them their presents.

Rusty starts helping with the packing, and hating every moment of it. Partly, because he didn't want to leave DisneyWorld and partly because he was afraid for his papa.

Back at the hospital, Jing-Mei is escorted into Dr. Kremis' office. She sits down, not liking the look on his face.

****

Jing-Mei: How's he doing?

****

Dr. Kremis: David's heart...

****

Jing-Mei: It's Dave. He hates being called David.

****

Dr. Kremis: Okay, Dave's heart is badly deteriorated. It caused him to spike a fever and brought on the seizure. I need to see his medical records to make a final determination but we got his test results back and at this present moment his heart is only functioning on about 20 of it's full capacity.

****

Jing-Mei: I've been trying to call his cardiologist back in Chicago, but he's been in surgery all day.

****

Dr. Kremis: When was the last time you called?

****

Jing-Mei: About an hour ago.

****

Dr. Kremis: What's the number? We'll give it a try now.

Within moments, Dr. Kremis has Dr. Casin on the phone and explains the situation to him. Dr. Kremis puts Jing-Mei on the phone to verbally give consent for the release of Dave's medical records and assures him that she will sign a consent form if he faxes one over with the records.

At that moment, Luka walks into Dr. Casin's office and overhears part of the conversation and asks to speak with Jing-Mei. Jing-Mei fills him on what is happening with Dave and he gives her and Dave his best wishes before returning to the ER.

With the records enroute via fax, Dr. Kremis hangs up and heads for the fax machine to wait for them.

****

Dr. Kremis: I've arranged to have Dave moved up to a Stat 1 on the transplant list. That should help move the progress along.

****

Jing-Mei: It still isn't going to be easy getting him a heart once people find out about him.

****

Dr. Kremis: What do you mean? Find out about him?

****

Jing-Mei: We had enough trouble finding him kidney donors, let alone a heart donor. As you will soon see, if you haven't already figured it out, Dave has a multitude of medical problems including kidney, respiratory and neurological damage. Even with a new heart, his time with us is limited, so not too many people are going to want to give him the heart of someone they loved, knowing that Dave probably won't live long enough to give it full justice. They are going to give it to someone who has a better chance at a full life, we've been through that dilemma before.

****

Dr. Kremis: We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Let's just get and keep him stabilized for now.

Dr. Kremis starts gathering up the fax and reads over it as Jing-Mei waits.

Luka enters the ER and approaches the front desk where Kerry and Mark have assembled with several other staff.

****

Luka: Kerry, Mark, I just spoke with Jing-Mei.

****

Carter: Oh, they're back from Florida.

****

Abby: Hope they enjoyed Disney World.

****

Haleh: The kids did probably almost as much as Dr. Dave.

****

Luka: Well, actually, only Mrs. Peterson and the boys are coming home.

****

Mark: I get it. They decided to stay to continue their honeymoon without the children. Malucci will never give up. It's pretty obvious that his libido was the only thing that wasn't injured in him.

****

Luka: I'm afraid it's nothing as simple as what you have disgustedly going through your minds now.

****

Kerry: Luka, what happened?

****

Luka: I was up in Dr. Casin's office checking on one of my patients I just admitted when she called. Dave's in the CICU of Orlando Metropolitan Hospital.

The jaws of all those at the desk dropped.

****

Mark: What did she say?

****

Luka: She didn't get into much detail because I got the feeling she didn't know much at the time, but she said that Dave was very sick and that they admitted him. She needed Dr. Casin to fax over his medical records, so I don't think she'll be back to work too soon. You can probably expect a call from her soon about an extension on her leave. I'll cover for her if you need me to.

****

Kerry: That's generous, Luka. I'll have to check the roster. I have some vacations coming up for staff members and I guess we could get some temps in here...

****

Luka: Kerry, give her the extension. She needs to spend this time with Dave.

The staff saw the distress look on Luka's face.

****

Kerry: What are you getting at, Luka?

****

Luka: From what I gather, Dave may only have days left.

At the airport, Mrs. Peterson tried to cheer the boys up. Antonio was easy, being so young, he didn't understand what was happening, just that he was going on _"the pane, the pane" _again as he put it. Rusty, sat pouting in a chair, still upset about leaving.

****

Mrs. Peterson: So, did you have a good time, Rusty?

****

Rusty: It was okay.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Come on, I saw the look on your face when we were there. You had fun, admit it. It was a wonderful vacation.

****

Rusty: It was til papa got sick.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I know, but that wasn't his fault.

****

Rusty: He ruin my trip. He stop going out with us and just screw everything up, like he always does. I hate him.

****

Mrs. Peterson_(shocked)_ I know you don't mean that.

****

Rusty: Yeah, I do. Why does he have to mess up my good time? I wish he did stay home and not come with us. I hate him so much.

Aggravated, Mrs. Peterson took Rusty by the chin and raised his head up so that he was looking her straight in her stern, angry eyes.

****

Mrs. Peterson: This wasn't about you. This was his vacation and his birthday present and he couldn't enjoy it. He didn't even have a piece of his own birthday cake.

****

Rusty: That another thing, Grandma. We give him party and he didn't even thank us. We could have been out at the park playing but we weren't. We were stuck in hotel room giving him party, he didn't want.

****

Mrs. Peterson_(angry)_That is about enough of that kind of talk. Now, you listen to me young man. Your daddy could have and should have been taken to the hospital the moment he got sick but he knew if they admitted him it would end our vacation and we would have been coming home sooner than we are. So, instead of putting himself and his health first, like he should have done, he stayed in the hotel and waited it out, going without treatment so that we could continue with our trip and not have it spoiled.He knew how much we were looking forward to this trip, as much as he was and he didn't want to ruin it for us. True, if he had seen a doctor sooner, he might have just been treated and released from the hospital but he didn't want to take that chance. Your daddy is ill and he may not be able to give you boys alot, but he wanted to give you guys this, a time to remember for the rest of your lives and the only thing that he was concerned about was that his boys were happy and had fun and that, little man, is the kind of blood you got running through your veins.

Rusty sat stunned at her lecture at first, then his eyes teared up and he began to shake as he cried.

****

Rusty_(crying)_I'm sorry, I didn't mean say that. I love papa so much...

Mrs. Peterson hugs the crying little boy.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I know you didn't, baby.

****

Rusty: it's just I'm so scared for papa...

****

Mrs. Peterson: Me too, baby. Me too.

****

Rusty: Papa's not coming home again, is he?

She pulls away from him and looks into his teary eyes.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sure he is.

****

Rusty_(crying)_Grandma, please, I'm big boy and I'm smart. Papa's not just a little sick, he's real sick...

****

Mrs. Peterson: You're right, you are smart and he is, but he's been real sick before and he got better.

****

Rusty_(crying)_That's why we come here, in first place. Papa's not going to have 'nother birthday, is he? _(pause)_ I don't want papa to die. I'm afraid, grandma...so afraid.

Antonio notices how upset his big brother is and starts patting his back to soothe him as Mrs. Peterson hugs both her_ "grandsons"_ and they share a private cry between them before boarding the plane home.

Jing-Mei is sitting beside Dave's beside, holding his hand and talking to him hoping he will wake up and respond, but he doesn't.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson and the boys are on their way home. You did it Dave. You hung in there long enough to give them the full week at Disney World that you promise. I just wish you let me bring you in here sooner before it progressed to this but I understand your reasoning. Thank you for giving us a week we will never forget and not disappointing the boys. They said that they will see you when you get home and sent along a big hug and kiss each. So, did Mrs. Peterson and everyone back home in the ER. They are all praying for you and want to see you when you get back, so you have to relax and do everything the doctors say to get better. We want you to get well soon so that we can be back in Chicago in July when the baby is born. You are going to be in the delivery room with me this time.

She kisses his hand and strokes his sweat covered head.

****

Jing-Mei: I love you so much, my dear. I just wish you weren't so damn stubborn all the time and put your own well being ahead of ours, but I guess you never will. Your family comes first in your mind, that's probably the one reason I fell in love with you. You have family values, even though you never really had much of a family until now. You may not be the strong, tough, muscular man you once were but you are now and always will be a real man and that's all that matters, my love.

Dr. Kremis walks up behind her, startling her.

****

Dr. Kremis: I didn't mean to frighten you. The nurse is coming into suction him, so I'm afraid you'll have to leave.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not going anywhere until I know he's alright.

****

Dr. Kremis: Do you have a place to stay?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm still booked at hotel at Disney World but I told you I'm not leaving here.

****

Dr. Kremis: You need rest, in your condition. It's not going to do him any good if you wear yourself down. When he wakes up, he's going to need your strength than you won't have it to give him. If there is any change in his condition, we will call you.

****

Jing-Mei: I can't leave him. If he wakes up, did I say if, I meant when he wakes up and I'm not here, he's never been in a strange place since his attack where he didn't know anyone, he'll be scared. I want to be here with him just in case...you know.

****

Dr. Kremis: I do understand. At least, let me have the nurses set you up in a spare room so you will be close to him and still be able to rest. I'll make sure that a nurse sits with him when you can't in case he's scared when he comes to.

The nurse enters to suction Dave. Jing-Mei gives him a final kiss on his head and then is escorted out of the room by Dr. Kremis.

****

Jing-Mei: Has there been any word about a donor for him?

****

Dr. Kremis: Not yet, but actually, there is something I would like to discuss with you as a doctor and as the patient's wife.

****

Jing-Mei: Something else is wrong with him that you're not telling me.

****

Dr. Kremis: No, of course not. Ever since I first examined Dave, a thought or more of an idea has been going through my mind. It's about a way we may extend his life while he waits for his new heart.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	40. Jarvik 2000

**Showdown**

__

Part 40

Dr. Kremis shows Jing-Mei into his office and offers her a seat.

****

Dr. Kremis: Coffee, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, please and it's Jing-Mei. So, what exactly did you have in mind to extend Dave's life?

Dr. Kremis hands her the coffee and sits down. He pulls out a diagram from his desk and places on an easel nearby.

****

Dr. Kremis: Jing-Mei, are you familiar with the Jarvik 2000?

****

Jing-Mei: Is that a new procedure?

****

Dr. Kremis: Sort of. It's actually an artificial heart pump device about the size of a thumb that is surgically implanted into the left ventricle of the heart.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave already has a pacemaker.

****

Dr. Kremis: This would work in conjunction with his pacemaker. It helps the left side of the heart do what it's suppose to. Basically what it is, is a blade, or impeller, that spins on an axis between 8,000 and 12,000 RPM, drawing oxygenated blood from the lungs into the heart's left ventricle. The blood is then pushed through a Dacron graft to the descending thoracic aorta. There's a small battery pack that allows the patient to control the blood flow as they need it. Speed it up if they are exercising and slow it down during periods of rest.

****

Jing-Mei: How does this differ from other pumps?

****

Dr. Kremis: The Jarvik 2000, is much smaller, quieter and simpler then its predecessors. It acts as a true booster pump for the heart. Some of these other devices essentially take over the whole function of the left side of the heart, whereas the Jarvik 2000's booster pump allows the heart to do part of the work and helps the heart to recover. There have been no serious infections in patients with the Jarvik 2000. Probably, the biggest difference between the Jarvik 2000 and most of the other assist devices is that those are very large, heavy pulsatile devices, therefore, create a pulsing blood flow similar to a natural heart rather than a continuous blood flow, as is the case with the Jarvik 2000. They have inflow and outflow valves, and they are about 10-20 times as heavy as the Jarvik 2000 device.

The power cables coming out of the other types of devices have air vents, and air flows in and out of them. But with a rotary pump like the Jarvik 2000, it only requires a very small flexible power cable, which is much less subject to infection.

****

Jing-Mei: What kind of power cable are we talking about? Is it going to be routed through his entire body?

****

Dr. Kremis: It's permanent and commonly used for lifetime patients. It's connector is similar to that used in hearing aids and has been very successful for at least 20 years and no, the wires will only go through his heart.

****

Jing-Mei: And you're sure this will help keep Dave alive long enough to get a new heart?

****

Dr. Kremis: Nothing's a guarantee, except that if something isn't done soon for you husband, we may be only talking about hours he has left.

****

Jing-Mei: Have you spoken to Dr. Casin about this, what did you call it, _"Jarvis 2000"._

****

Dr. Kremis: Jarvik 2000, and no not yet but I am in constant contact with him and as my standard procedure I will not go against them or their cardiologists wishes. I will call and speak with him but I needed your thoughts on the idea.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll do whatever I have to, to save Dave's life or at least give him more time but I just don't know if I want to put him through another invasive procedure. Will you be doing the surgery, if I say yes?

****

Dr. Kremis: No, but I will be assisting. I've never done this surgery before but we have a very excellent surgeon, Dr. Kanan Kumar here who has performed it many other times, successfully. _(pause)_I understand your hesitance on this. Take some time to consider it.

****

Jing-Mei: No, I don't need any time. We'll do it as long as you and Dr. Casin and the other surgeon, Dr. Kumar think Dave is strong enough for it.

****

Dr. Kremis: As he is now, with his high fever, there is no way I'm putting him anywhere near an operating table. First we have to break the fever and as soon as it is down, then we can start prepping him. There is one thing you should be aware of before we get any further. This procedure doesn't come cheap.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, we have insurance that should cover most of it, I hope.

****

Dr. Kremis: Maybe you should call them. This procedure is still in it's experimental mode and has not officially been approved by the AMA. Most insurances frown on that.

****

Jing-Mei: I will and if they don't...well, we'll just have to find another way to help Dave. I'm not ready to lose him yet.

****

Dr. Kremis: Let's take it one step at a time and not jump the gun. Dr. Casin may not agree with this course of treatment or Dave may not get strong enough to undergo it. It's just something to think about while we treat him. In the meantime, I'll start him on amoxicillian to kill any infection inside him that may be causing the fever and acetaminophen to bring the fever down. We'll see how he responds to those.

Jing-Mei leaves the office and returns to Dave's bedside now that the nurse was finished suctioning him. She glanced at his heart monitor, then put her head down on his bed and held his hand.

Back in Chicago, Mrs. Peterson retrieves the car from the airport garage and drives over to Larry's. Larry opens the door and the dogs come running. They leap right into the waiting arms of the boys, all excited about their reunion.

****

Antonio: Woofies...

****

Rusty: Did you miss us, boys? We miss you. You have fun?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Hey there, guys. _(to Larry)_ I hope they weren't too much for you?

****

Larry: No, we got along great. They're terrific dogs and are welcomed here anytime.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Why don't you kids give the dogs the presents you bought them?

****

Larry: Jing-Mei and Dave still in the car or did they go straight home from the airport?

Mrs. Peterson gently pulls Larry into another room to speak with him privately.

****

Mrs. Peterson: They're still there. Dave took ill.

****

Larry: Oh no, how bad?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Very bad. Jing-Mei said she would call as soon as she knew anything. That's why I have to get home so I can get her call. He was unconscious when the paramedics took him out of the hotel room.

****

Larry: What happened? His heart again?

****

Mrs. Peterson: We think so or he just got a real bad case of pneumonia. We were out in the rain for awhile when we were there. I don't mean to rush off or anything, but I do need to get them home. I'm sure they are going to want to talk to Jing-Mei when she calls.

****

Larry: No, I understand. Please give Jing-Mei and Dave my best and let them know if there is anything I can do for them, to call.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I will. Boys, let's go. We have to get home.

Larry walked Mrs. Peterson to the door still waiting on the kids and dogs.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Boys, I said now! Let's go.

Both boys run up to Mrs. Peterson followed by the dogs with their presents.

****

Antonio: Funny...woofies...see...gandma.

****

Rusty: See, they like their presents. I knew they would.

Mrs. Peterson and Larry both laugh when they see the dogs with their gifts.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Of course they do. What dog wouldn't just love to chew on a big rubber Pluto bone while wearing his Mickey Mouse ears.

Larry bids goodbye to his houseguests and their humans as they all scramble into the car and head home.

The next day, Jing-Mei enters Dr. Kremis' office. She takes a seat and waits for him to get off the phone. Finally, he hangs up and draws his attention towards the Asian doctor.

****

Dr. Kremis: How are you feeling?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm doing fine, Dave that's another story. I just came from seeing him again. They took him down to MRI. His vitals are dropping.

****

Dr. Kremis: Have you contacted your insurance company yet?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, they won't cover experimental treatments. Is there anything federally approved that you can do for him?

****

Dr. Kremis: I figured they wouldn't. Not many insurances would. We could implant an approved pump into Dave but that is definitely an invasive procedure and the risk of infection is greater.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't want to put Dave through more than he has to be. _(pause)_ All is not lost yet. I have an idea that probably won't pan out but I can't just stand by and let him die. Dr. Kremis, I may have to fly back to Chicago for a day or so. Will you have someone sit with Dave until I get back?

****

Dr. Kremis: I will. Also, I can make a few phone calls that might help.

As Jing-Mei is leaving the office, Dr. Kremis gets back on the phone. She heads to the hotel to freshen up and then back to the hospital to see Dave. His condition remains the same. She sits with him for a few minutes, kisses his head and then heads for the airport.

Later that night when she arrives back home, she takes a cab to her parents' house. She enters and she and her mother have some Chinese tea in the sitting room.

****

Mrs. Chen: Alright, what is it exactly you want?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't know what you mean, mummy? I came to visit you.

****

Mrs. Chen: Jing-Mei, you haven't been over here to visit us since you got married. Any time you even call us is when you want something. So, why don't I save us both alot of time. If this has anything to do with your whop husband you can forget it. I told you before that I was against this marriage and that you would have nothing but heartache with him.

****

Jing-Mei: I wish you would stop calling him that. You may not approve of him, but just remember two of your grandchildren are half Italian, so if you intend to have anything to do with them I do not want that word or any word like it used around them. They are sweet children and you don't know what you're missing out on. _(pause)_ As a matter of fact this is about Dave. He needs some surgery---experimental surgery that our insurance won't cover. I want some of my inheritance now to help pay for it.

Mrs. Chen looks down at her tea very remorseful.

****

Mrs. Chen: And if he doesn't get this surgery, what will happen to him.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave needs a heart transplant but his doctor in Florida wants to implant an artificial pump in him to extend his life until a heart is found. Without the surgery, Dave isn't likely to make it through the week.

****

Mrs. Chen: He'll die then?

Jing-Mei nods.

****

Mrs. Chen_(smiling)_Well, when that happens come see me then. I have the perfect man for you. He's an very nice Asian gentlemen who works in stock trade...

Jing-Mei turns beet red, places her cup down on the table and plunges herself out of her seat.

****

Jing-Mei: Mummy, I will never understand you! You haven't even met Dave and given him a chance. You just judge him the way you want to. He's not even cold yet and you're already trying to set me up. I can't believe you thought I would even be interested in another man. I am happy with the family I have and if, the worst happens and we lose Dave, I will not try to replace him. I will just raise my children alone. I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I thought you would help or even care. Forget I ever asked you for anything and I wouldn't worry about seeing me around here anymore. As long as Dave and my children aren't welcomed with open arms, then neither am I. Goodbye, mummy.

Jing-Mei runs out of the room crying. She enters one of the bathrooms and calms down. She wipes the tears from her face and then heads out of the house when she hears an unfamiliar sound, a _psst, psst, _like someone trying to get her attention. In the shadows of the foyer, she sees her father and he waves her over.

****

Jing-Mei: Daddy, what's going on?

****

Mr. Chen: Jing-Mei, I heard what your mother said to you.

****

Jing-Mei: Please daddy, I don't want to go through that again...

****

Mr. Chen: How much of your trust fund do you need?

Jing-Mei's eyes lit up with shock and surprise.

****

Jing-Mei: But mummy said...

****

Mr. Chen: Never mind her. She is too caught up in the old ways. She has to get with the times. Now, how much do you need to save your husband?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not sure. I didn't get the breakdown of the figures for the surgery. I just wanted to make sure that I had access to the money. Won't mummy be mad if she finds out?

****

Mr. Chen: I don't need her permission to access your trust fund. Just let me know how much and I'll wire the money to you. Now, how are you doing?

****

Jing-Mei: Better now. Thank you so much, daddy.

****

Mr. Chen: Your welcome. So, when is this little one due?

****

Jing-Mei: In about 2 months, around July.

****

Mr. Chen: Boy or girl?

****

Jing-Mei: Not sure. I want it to be a surprise.

****

Mr. Chen: Your husband, he really that sick?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, he is. Even with the surgery there's no guarantee how long he will live. But, I will never forgive myself if I didn't do anything to give him a chance at survival.

****

Mr. Chen: Well, I'll let you get back to him. Give him my best wishes and if it's okay with you, I really would like to see my grandchildren at some time.

****

Jing-Mei: Okay? That would be great. They would love it. The only thing is when you say grandchildren are you talking about grandchildren by blood?

****

Mr. Chen: You have two sons and one on the way, right? Both are your husband's children, correct?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, they are. But I didn't think you would want to see Rusty, since biologically he's not your grandson.

****

Mr. Chen: You adopted him and you're his mama now. I'm sure if you love him as your own then so will I. I'm also looking forward to meeting this Dr. Malucci that I've been hearing so much about.

****

Jing-Mei: You will. Thank you so much, daddy. I love you.

Jing-Mei gives her father a huge hug and then he sends her on her way. She heads over to her house to visit the children.

As soon as Jing-Mei opens the front door, she is overrun by dogs and children. She bends down and gives the dogs a scratch behind the ears.

****

Antonio: Mom..my!!

****

Rusty: Mama Jing, you're home. Where's papa?

She hugs the children and then walks them back into the living room and sits them on the couch.

****

Jing-Mei: You're papa is still in Florida. He'll be there for awhile.

****

Rusty: Papa's sick.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, he is. But as soon as he feels better he'll be back home and I'll make sure you talk to him on the phone when he's stronger. Do you know how much I missed you guys? So, did you have a good vacation?

****

Rusty: It was fun. We go again, yes?

****

Jing-Mei: We'll see. Now, why don't you guys go back to your game over there while I talk with Grandma Peterson.

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson head into the kitchen when Mrs. Peterson stops.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Wait, there's something I want to show you.

They walk into the nursery where there are some large boxes piled up.

****

Jing-Mei: Antonio's new bed.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yeah, it arrived here earlier. I didn't know what to do so I had them just put it in here. You said Dave wanted to put it together himself, but now do you think I should call the furniture store and have them send someone out to set it up?

****

Jing-Mei: No, let it be for now. Maybe, when I go back and tell Dave he has a project waiting here for him to do, it will encourage him get better faster.

****

Mrs. Peterson: How's the boy doing?

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson continue into the kitchen and have a seat at the table.

****

Jing-Mei: Not good. I don't know how much longer his heart can hold out. I knew we should have never taken this trip. That it was too much on him.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Now listen, Dave wanted this and he knew the risks. He knew that he could get very sick there and we could lose him but he was determined to have a good time with his family. He wanted the trip and he was happy that he was able to give his sons a time they will never forget.

****

Jing-Mei: I know this trip was all about building up memories for Dave and the kids and I could have kept telling Dave no until I was blue in the face, but Dave and that stubborn streak that he has will have kept saying yes.

****

Mrs. Peterson: So, what happens now?

****

Jing-Mei: I just came from my parents' house and couldn't leave the city without seeing you guys. Now, I'm headed over to the hospital and speak with my boss about an extension on my leave, then I'll fly back out to Florida tonight.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Why don't you wait until morning to go back. You must be so tired and you can't exhaust yourself like this so close to your delivery date.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll be fine. I'll sleep on the plane. I want to spend as much time with Dave as possible.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What's happening with Dave?

****

Jing-Mei: The doctors there want to do an experimental procedure on Dave to extend his life until a heart becomes available. _(looking at her watch)_ I'll explain more about it later. I had better get over to hospital so I can get back to the airport for my plane.

Mrs. Peterson walks Jing-Mei to the door. The boys hear the ladies coming and run up to them.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing, gonna play with us?

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry guys, but I have to go be with your papa. I'll be home soon.

****

Rusty: How soon?

****

Jing-Mei: As soon as your papa is better.

Amazingly, Rusty takes Jing-Mei's departure easily, but Antonio starts to cry as Jing-Mei heads out the door. She comes back and picks the upset toddler up to calm him.

****

Jing-Mei: Ahhh!!! Antonio, mama be back soon. I have to be with your papa now. He's all alone and probably scared. You have your grandma, Rusty and the dogs here to play with.

Mrs. Peterson takes the baby from Jing-Mei and starts to bounce him up and down gently hoping that will work to soothe him.

****

Rusty: Look over here, 'Tonio.

Rusty points at the dogs wearing their Mickey ears and Antonio starts to laugh as do the ladies.

****

Jing-Mei: So, that's what the mysterious _"gifts" _were for the dogs. How cute.

Jing-Mei enters the ER and has Randi page Mark or Kerry. Within minutes, Kerry approaches Jing-Mei and several other staff members at the desk.

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei, you're back. Didn't expect to see you here.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, we'll not for long. I'm on my way back to Florida. I just stopped in to...

****

Kerry: ask for extension. Luka filled us in on Dave's condition.

****

Abby: What happened, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not sure. Dave was fine the first couple of days we were there. He was having the time of his life with the boys and then around the fourth morning, he got sick.

****

Cleo: So, you took him to the hospital then?

****

Jing-Mei: Not exactly. Dave refused medical treatment. He didn't want to ruin his sons' trip, so I did the best I could to help him. His fever spiked and he had several small seizures but remained conscious the whole time. I kept telling him he should be in the hospital, but Dave being Dave, turned a deaf ear to me. He let me rent him an oxygen tank and that helped for awhile until the night before we were scheduled to leave to come home. He had a grand mal seizure right in front of the boys. After that, he left me no choice and by that time, with the vacation coming to an end anyway, I don't think Dave was arguing with me about the hospital.

****

Luka: So, how's he doing now?

****

Jing-Mei: He lapsed back into a coma. His cardiologist in Florida, Dr. Kremis, wants to put a Jarvik 2000 in him.

****

Elizabeth: I've read about those. They are doing them over in Europe but haven't yet been approved for standard use over here.

****

Jing-Mei: Right. I finally found an insurance to put Dave on that covers pre-existing medical problems. It's a little more expensive but well worth it. Problem is they won't pay for experimental treatments. That's another reason I flew in today was to speak with my parents about helping out financially.

****

Carter: What did they say?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, as usual, my mother wants nothing to do with Dave and can't wait until he dies so she can set me up with a man of her choosing, as if I ever would go out with a handpicked boyfriend. My father, on the hand, has offered his help so we may get lucky. Dr. Kremis said that if Dave doesn't have this procedure done soon, he may not make it much longer.

****

Luka: I guess he doesn't know Dave the way we do.

****

Jing-Mei: Right. Anyway Kerry, what about the extension?

****

Kerry: Of course, take as long as you need.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you so much.

****

Carter: What about you, Deb? You're looking after yourself and the bun in the oven too.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, they fixed up a spare bed for me at the hospital and a nurse sits with Dave while I'm resting in case he wakes up and is scared about being in a strange place. Sorry guys, but I really have to go catch my plane.

****

Kerry: You call and let us know what's happening.

Jing-Mei nods and heads out of the ER.

****

Carter: Well, I'm impressed Dr. Weaver.

****

Kerry: Why?

****

Abby: We didn't think you would give her the extension so easy.

****

Luka: Yeah, and the _"take as long as you need"_ bit. What was all that about?

****

Kerry: I figured Dave has ran his course with his injuries. He's not going to last much longer so she should be with him. I wanted Jing-Mei to know I was understanding of her problem and circumstances and at the same time when Dave does pass, which should be the matter of a couple of days, that she can come back here to work and get on with her life.

****

Luka: Way to go with giving Dave any hope there, Kerry.

****

Cleo_(sarcastically)_Always knew you were real sensitive when it came to Malucci.

****

Kerry: Despite what everyone here thinks, I am not the heartless bitch that you would believe. I care a great deal about Dave and I would like nothing better than to see him get better. I'm just being realistic. He's had too much damage done to his body. It's just a matter of time before, unlike his will, his body won't fight back. Jing-Mei has been in this position before and the more Dave keeps recovering from his latest trauma, the more hurt she is going to be when he finally does die. As much as Malucci would love to believe that he is indestructible, he's not. He's put up a hell of a fight, I will admit that. But, he can't part the seas, walk on water or survive complete heart failure. Accept it, everyone. It'll make his loss alot easier. Now, let's get back to work everyone.

As Kerry walks away, the others stand at the desk and shake their heads at her, not believing how cold-hearted she really is.

Back in Florida, Jing-Mei approaches the hospital when her cell phone rings. She stops before entering to answer it.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Chen, here.

****

Mr. Chen: Jing-Mei, it's daddy. How are you, sweetheart?

****

Jing-Mei: Holding up, barely. Daddy, did you arrange to get me the money?

****

Mr. Chen: That's why I called. There's a problem with that. Remember, I said your mother couldn't stop me from accessing your trust fund. I was wrong. She heard me on the phone and reminded me that when we first took out that trust fund for you, we had a clause put on it stating that none of the money could be withdrawn unless both of us sign for it. It was security matter to make sure neither of us would ever dip into it without the other one knowing about it.

****

Jing-Mei: And mummy still refuses to help us, right.

****

Mr. Chen: There lies the problem.

****

Jing-Mei: It's my trust fund, certainly I should be able to get the money if I want it.

****

Mr. Chen: Only in the event of both our deaths will you have full access of the fund. Until then, you need us to sign off on it. I am so sorry, dear. It seemed like a good idea at the time for your own protection._ (pause)_Don't worry, though, I will send you some money whenever I can, to help you.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks daddy, I do appreciate it and I love you. Goodbye.

Jing-Mei hangs up and enters the hospital and straight up to Dave's room. She sits by his bed, stroking his head and holding his hand.

****

Jing-Mei: I tried to get the money we need for your operation, and daddy was very generous but mummy, she still wouldn't budge. You know, I think mummy would like you alot better if she knew you had a stubborn streak in you, like she does. I told daddy that whatever he can do we would appreciate but to tell you the truth, Dave, it looks like you and I are on our own again.

Dr. Kremis walks up behind Jing-Mei and taps her on the shoulder.

****

Dr. Kremis: So, how did everything go back in Chicago?

****

Jing-Mei: My children are well and I got an extension on my leave so I can stay here with him as long as necessary. How's he doing?

****

Dr. Kremis: The same, no change. He's tough. Probably one of the toughest patients I ever had. What about the surgery?

****

Jing-Mei: I worked on my parents and although my father offered me his help in any way he could, my mother refused. I'm sorry I can't come up with the money for the surgery. I'm so sorry, Dave. I let you down.

****

Dr. Kremis: Maybe not. I told you had a few ideas of my own and while you were away, I made a couple of calls and with Dave and your help, the three of us are going to get him that operation. I promise.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	41. Grandpa Visits

****

Showdown

__

Part 41

Jing-Mei holds Dave's hand tightly while she listens to what Dr. Kremis' idea is.

****

Dr. Kremis: While you were away, I made some phone calls of my own and I got the National Medical Journal to give Dave a grant to pay for his surgery and meds.

****

Jing-Mei: Why would they do that? They don't even know him.

****

Dr. Kremis: There is one small condition and this is where you two come in. If you will agree to let me write a story for the Journal about Dave's progress, they will foot the bill.

****

Jing-Mei: Of course, anything that will help Dave. But why Dave? Why not another patient?

****

Dr. Kremis: I explained to the editors of the Journal that Dave was probably the one patient that I saw in a long time to really benefit from this new technique.

****

Jing-Mei: When will you operate?

****

Dr. Kremis: We want to increase his antibiotics to drop his fever so we can operate. I've got an OR on standby and as soon as his temp is down, we'll get him in there. Dr. Kumar is ready to go. He's looked at Dave's tests and he's very optimistic about the outcome. I've spoken with Dr. Casin and he seemed extremely interested in the procedure and gave his consent. He said he wished he could get the time off and come down and observe or better yet be part of the cardiac team doing the surgery. He wishes all of us luck.

****

Jing-Mei: He's a good man and excellent doctor. Dave wouldn't be here if it weren't for him and his other doctors back in Chicago. Well, if Dr. Casin is backing you up and we got the grant to pay for it and Dave is strong enough for the surgery, I've got no more excuses to say no. DO IT.

Dr. Kremis orders an increase on Dave's antibiotics while Jing-Mei makes an appointment with an obstetrician in the hospital.

Later, back home, Rusty comes crying to Mrs. Peterson as she makes dinner.

****

Rusty_(crying)_Grandma, Grandma!

****

Mrs. Peterson: Rusty, what's the matter baby?

****

Rusty: Mouth hurt.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Those pesky braces bothering you again. Come here, we'll take care of that.

Mrs. Peterson turns down the stove and takes Rusty into the bathroom. She opens the medicine cabinet and takes out the _"Oragel for Braces"_ and squeezes a small amount on the end of a Q-tip and rubs it over Rusty's gums. Within moments, the little boy calms down.

****

Mrs. Peterson: All better?

****

Rusty: Still sore but I can hardly feel it, now.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's cause the medicine numbs it, so little kids like you don't have to stay in pain.

****

Rusty: I BIG KID, GRANDMA!

****

Mrs. Peterson: My mistake.

****

Rusty: Grandma, they have medcine to numb papa's pain?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Not quite the same as your medicine but I'm sure the doctors are doing everything they can to make him feel better too. Rusty, how much do you know about what is happening with your papa?

Mrs. Peterson and Rusty head back into the kitchen so she can continue to fix dinner.

****

Rusty: Papa real sick. He in lots of pain. I seen it on his face when we were at Disney World. I try take his mind off it, but I guess it was too much. I failed.

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, you didn't. You did your best and despite the outcome of the trip, your papa had a great time, as we all did.

****

Rusty: When papa and Mama Jing come home?

****

Mrs. Peterson: As soon as your papa is better. Hopefully, in time for your new brother or sister to be born.

****

Rusty: That's only in..._(counting on his fingers)_ two or three more weeks.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's right.

Mrs. Peterson knew it was a little longer than that before the baby was due to come but she didn't want to make it seem any longer for Rusty.

****

Rusty: We get to go visit them, if they can't come home and see us?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Maybe, I'll have to ask your mama when she calls tonight. Now, go get your brother and the dogs out here for supper.

Jing-Mei enters Dave's room after hanging up the phone at the front desk. She sits down by his bedside and holds his hand.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, sweetheart, I just came from seeing the hospital's obstetrician and she did an ultrasound and said the baby is doing just fine. From what she can determine, the baby is the right size for it's month, but I insisted she not tell me the sex. We still want it to be a surprise, don't we? You're going to be right by my side when I bring our next child into the world, aren't you?

Despite Jing-Mei's best efforts, Dave remains motionless. She continues to talk to him and hold his hand so he can feel her presence there, even if he can't hear her.

****

Jing-Mei: Everybody at County says hi and want to wish you a happy birthday. I know it's a little late but look at it this way: they're early for next year, right. _(pause)_ I'm going to call the boys and Mrs. Peterson later. They're probably still having dinner and I don't want to interrupt them. I have some exciting news for them and you about the phone call I just made.

Back home, Mrs. Peterson is doing the dishes when Rusty walks up behind her and started asking her questions about his father. She tried to answer them the best she could without upsetting or scaring him.

****

Rusty: What kind surgery they do on papa?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I told you before they have to work on his heart and make it strong until...

****

Rusty: Until what?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Until they find him a new one.

****

Rusty: Oh. Where they gonna get him new heart from?

Not wanting to explain that to Rusty she hurries him into the other room.

****

Mrs. Peterson: We'll talk about it later, now go play video games with Antonio.

Rusty leaves and goes into the other room and Mrs. Peterson breathes a sigh of relief when the phone rings. She picks it up and talks for several minutes.

****

Jing-Mei: Are the boys around?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes, but I just got them settled down playing a video game. I'll go get them.

****

Jing-Mei: No, that's alright. I'll talk to them later. I know how hyper they can be after dinner and it'll take all night to calm them down again. Just give them a message for me.

A few moments pass by.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'll be sure to tell them that and I know they will be very excited about it. Goodbye and tell Dave good luck and we love and miss both of you.

****

Jing-Mei: Us too. Goodbye.

Mrs. Peterson starts to hang up the phone when a voice from behind startles her.

****

Rusty: 'Cited 'bout what, grandma?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Good lord, Rusty, you scared the daylights out of me. You should start wearing a bell. That was your Mama Jing on the phone.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing, I talk to her.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Too late. She hung up already. She said she'll call back tomorrow and you can talk with her. She had to get back to your papa, but she wanted me to tell you that tomorrow you will be having a special visitor.

Rusty starts to scratch his head, confused.

****

Rusty: I going to bleed.

Now it's Mrs. Peterson's turn to be confused.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Rusty, what are you talking about?

****

Rusty: When Mama Jing bleeds between her legs in the bathroom she said it was time for her special visitor.

Mrs. Peterson blushes and shakes her head.

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, no, no, Rusty. Forget about that. That is entirely different and something you don't need to worry about ever happening to you. Your special visitor is a live person. Your grandpa is coming to see you and Antonio.

****

Rusty: Grandpa Peterson is back?

****

Mrs. Peterson: How I do wish he were but unfortunately, he isn't. No, this is your Mama Jing's papa is coming to visit and he's looking forward to meeting you guys.

****

Rusty: Is he nice?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I don't know. I've never met him before so we will meet him together. Now, why aren't you playing your video game?

****

Rusty: Lucky chewed through wire of one controller. I told Rascal he has to punish him for doing that. Game no fun with only one controller. There's nothing to do.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Watch tv.

****

Rusty: No cartoons on. I bored.

Mrs. Peterson thinks for a moment and comes up with an idea.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Rusty, go get some of your drawing paper and crayons and bring them to the dining room table. I have a project for you boys.

Rusty does as he's told and collects his art supplies. He places them on the table as Mrs. Peterson puts Antonio in his high chair.

The next day, Jing-Mei enters Dave's room to find Dr. Kremis examining him. She approaches her husband quietly and waits for the cardiologist to be done before she speaks.

****

Jing-Mei: His vitals are looking good, doctor.

****

Dr. Kremis: Very good. The antibiotics are working. His fever has broken.

****

Jing-Mei: Really.

****

Dr. Kremis: Yeah, it's down to 99.2. Still above normal, but just a little. I think we're ready to operate.

****

Jing-Mei: You're positive that Dave is well enough to undergo the surgery. He's still unconscious.

****

Dr. Kremis: That's probably mostly exhaustion. That fever and seizure took alot out of him and as I said his heart is extremely weak. Hopefully with this surgery we can strengthen it again. Yeah, he's ready and he'll do just fine. I'll go book an OR and notify Dr. Kumar. He may want to do his own exam on Dave before he operates. Excuse me.

There's a knock on the door and Mrs. Peterson answers it to see an older Asian man standing in front of her.

****

Mr. Chen: I hope I have the right place. Is this the home of Dr. Jing-Mei Chen?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes, you must be Jing-Mei's father. She told me you would be dropping by. I'm Cassandra Peterson, the boys' nanny. What's the password, please?

****

Mr. Chen: Jing-Mei said you would ask that. It's butterscotch, the older boy's favorite flavor.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Very good. Now, do you have a photo ID?

Mr. Chen takes out his wallet and shows her his driver's license that she studies before she hands it back to him.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sorry, I had to put you through that, but we can't be too careful and anytime someone new comes in contact with us, in particular the children we have to take all the precautions.

****

Mr. Chen: You are very cautious. I respect that and I don't take offense to it.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Please come in and meet your grandchildren.

Mr. Chen gives her a small nod and enters the house.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Boys, will you come here!

Within seconds, Mr. Chen is surrounded by boys and barking dogs unnerving him a bit.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Rascal, Lucky...stop that. Be quiet. Rusty, Antonio this is Mr. Chen-your grandfather.

****

Boys: Hi, sir.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Mr. Chen, the big guy here is Rusty and our little man is Antonio.

Mr. Chen extends his hand to the boys and they shake it. The dogs start barking again and become a little hostile. They start jumping up on the nervous man.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I told you dogs to be quiet. You're scaring our guest.

****

Rusty: They won't hurt you sir. They always act like this when there's a new person in our house. You like dogs, don't you?

****

Mr. Chen: I do, but...

****

Mrs. Peterson: It's true. The dogs are very protective of us, especially the boys. But they are very sweet animals and extremely gentle. Rusty, put the dogs in the yard for now.

****

Rusty: But grandma...

****

Mrs. Peterson_(pointing to the backyard)_NOW.

****

Rusty: Yes, ma'am. Come here guys.

As Rusty takes the pooches to the yard, Mr. Chen looks at his youngest grandson who has his arms stretched out.

****

Antonio: Pick up, pick up.

Mr. Chen smiles at the little boy and then looks at Mrs. Peterson.

****

Mr. Chen_(sarcastically)_Shy little fellow. May I?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I wouldn't exactly say shy but maybe a little too trusting. Sure, after all he's your grandson.

Mr. Chen reaches down and Antonio bounces into his arms as Rusty rejoins them.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, Rusty why don't you show your grandfather some of your things why I get him a cup of coffee.

****

Mr. Chen: Tea, please.

The group enters the living room and Rusty leads Mr. Chen over to his toys while Mrs. Peterson slips out of the room to get the tea and give the boys some time with their grandfather to talk and get to know each other.

Back at the hospital, two orderlies come in to transport Dave up to surgery. Jing-Mei gives him her customary kiss on his head for luck and watches as her dying husband disappears onto the elevator, still wondering if she's doing the right thing with this unauthorized surgery.

Mrs. Peterson decides to re-enter the living room with a second cup of tea for Mr. Chen and to see how everything is going. She hands the tea to her guest.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Here you go, Mr. Chen. You boys having fun?"re

****

Rusty: Lots. We learning to write Chinese.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Wow! You can barely write English, but I think it's great learning a new custom.

****

Rusty: It's fun. It's like drawing 'cept with ink. Even 'Tonio is writing. See.

Mrs. Peterson turns to Antonio and sees him covered in ink.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Now, if he can learn to get more ink on the paper than himself he'll do just fine.

Rusty stands up and shows Mrs. Peterson what he wrote.

****

Rusty: See grandma, know what that says. It's my name...that's an R and that's a U...S...T...Y. I haven't learned to spell Malucci yet, but that's kinda of a hard word anyway.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Looks like your doing very well.

****

Mr. Chen: They're easy to teach, very good students.

****

Rusty: You good teacher, Mr...uh, what do I call you?

****

Mr. Chen: How about grandpa?

Rusty shakes his head, no.

****

Mr. Chen: Of course not. It's too soon, we just met. Let's think about this for a moment. What would you like to call me?

Rusty concentrates real hard and comes up with an answer.

****

Rusty: How 'bout papa Chen?

Mr. Chen nods his head.

****

Mr. Chen: Sounds good. Papa Chen it is.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, now that's settled. If you'll excuse me I have to get this munchkin here cleaned up for lunch.

Mrs. Peterson picks up Antonio who is covered in ink from head to toe.

****

Rusty: Papa Chen, you stay for lunch.

****

Mr. Chen: I couldn't.

****

Mrs. Peterson: It's alright. Your welcome to. There's plenty of food. Dr. Dave makes sure of that.

****

Rusty: Yeah, papa doesn't like to see anyone go hungry like he use to. Even the doggies in the neighborhood he feeds. Me and 'Tonio been feeding them since papa got sick.

Mr. Chen's eyes dropped feeling bad for his daughter's husband then picked up again when he had an idea.

****

Mr. Chen: Why don't I take you out to eat?

Both Rusty and Antonio start clapping.

****

Rusty: Yeah, McDonalds!

****

Mr. Chen: I was thinking more along the lines of an authentic Chinese restaurant. Do you like Chinese food?

****

Mrs. Peterson: You need to ask. These two will eat anything. They have their daddy's appetite, or so Jing-Mei tells me.

****

Rusty: We like Italian food better and McDonalds too...

Mrs. Peterson gives Rusty a disappointed look, both knowing that he hurt Mr. Chen's feelings.

****

Rusty: I guess Chinese wouldn't be bad today.

****

Mr. Chen: Good. Then next time it's Italian. Rusty, have you ever eaten with chopsticks?

Rusty shook his head, no.

****

Rusty: Don't know how to.

****

Mr. Chen: I'll teach you. That's what a grandfather is for, to hand down traditions from one generation to the next.

Mrs. Peterson gets both boys in the bathroom and cleans them up before they go out for lunch. Mr. Chen explores the living room and stops to stare at the pictures on the mantelpiece. After 40 minutes, both boys return to the living room, clean and presentable to go to a fancy restaurant.

****

Rusty: We ready, papa Chen. Come on Grandma, I starved.

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, I think I'll stay home.

****

Mr. Chen: You're welcome to come with us.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I know, but I think you need some quality time with the children, that's if you think you can handle the both of them. They can be little devils at times.

****

Mr. Chen: If you're sure you don't want to come, we will get along just fine. Come on boys.

Mrs. Peterson hands Antonio over to Mr. Chen and he takes Rusty's hand and they walk out of the house towards the limo, which causes Rusty's eyes to sparkle.

****

Rusty: We ride in that?

****

Mr. Chen: Anytime you want to.

That evening at the hospital, Jing-Mei is gently shaken awake by the on-duty nurse.

****

Nurse: Dr. Chen, Dr. Chen.

Jing-Mei opens her eyes and lets out a big yawn. She jumps up in a seated position when she realizes who it is waking her up and remembers where she is.

****

Jing-Mei: Nurse, is something wrong with my husband? What's happening?

****

Nurse: You wanted to be woken up when Dr. Malucci was out of surgery. They just brought him back to his room.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks Nurse.

Jing-Mei hurries down to Dave's room and silently walks in behind Dr. Kremis and Dr. Kumar who are still examining Dave. Dr. Kremis sees her and waves her over.

****

Dr. Kremis: Dr. Kumar, this is Dr. Malucci's wife, Dr. Jing-Mei Chen. Jing-Mei, this is Dave's surgeon.

The doctors shake hands and the surgeon can feel Jing-Mei's panic.

****

Dr. Kumar: I understand your nervousness, but you can relax. The surgery went fine.

****

Jing-Mei: Really, you started operating around 1:30 and here it is almost 7:00. You said, Dr. Kremis, that the procedure should have taken only 2 hours not almost 6 hours.

****

Dr. Kremis: Technically, it should have taken about 2 hours but...

****

Jing-Mei: I knew it. Something's wrong and you're not telling me.

****

Dr. Kremis: Jing-Mei, nothing is wrong. It's just something unexpected came up.

****

Jing-Mei: What, a complication?

****

Dr. Kremis: Not exactly. Let us finish up with his post-operative assessment and we will be out to speak with you.

The nurse escorts Jing-Mei out into the waiting area and gets her some water to drink to help her calm down while she waits for the surgeons to talk with her.

Mrs. Peterson is quietly reading when the front door flies open and in runs Rusty. Mr. Chen and Antonio follow him in.

****

Rusty: Grandma, we home!

****

Mrs. Peterson: So I see and hear. Rusty, you know better than to come darting in the front door like that.

****

Rusty: Sorry, Grandma.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Did you have a good time?

****

Rusty: It was fun. We get eat with chopsticks.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That must have been hard. I could never get the hang of them.

****

Mr. Chen: It just takes practice. Actually, Rusty got pretty good by the end of the meal but Antonio, he didn't do so well.

****

Rusty_(laughing)_ It was funny, Grandma. 'Tonio couldn't get food in mouth with the sticks so he started grabbing at it with his hands. He had us all covered with soy sauce. 

Antonio realized that Rusty was laughing at him and he started to cry. Mr. Chen bounced him in his arms to soothe him. Rusty walked over to his little brother.

****

Rusty: I sorry, 'Tonio. You get better. You just have small hands. We still love you.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sounds like you had a nice day. I hope the boys weren't too much for you.

****

Mr. Chen: They were fine. They're wonderful little boys and we had a great time together. In fact, I'd like to spend more time with them.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That would be up to Jing-Mei, but I can't see why not. She's always talking about her parents taking more of an interest in her children.

****

Mr. Chen: I can't speak for my wife, but I thoroughly enjoyed today and am looking forward to my next visit with them and to someday meeting my son-in-law.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh, you will love Dave. He's just like the boys only in a jumbo package. He and Jing-Mei make a wonderful couple and all together they are a terrific family.

****

Rusty: Grandma, I told Papa Chen next time he comes over that I'm gonna teach him bocci ball.

****

Mr. Chen: These two will definitely keep me young. Boys, did you give your nanny what we brought her.

Rusty handed her a plastic bag.

****

Rusty: Here Grandma, we bought you some dinner home with us. This is yours and this is our fortune cookies that we stol...uh, the waiter gave us.

Mrs. Peterson gives the mystifying little boys a small grin then takes the bag from Rusty and then goes to take Antonio's bag when he pulls away from her.

****

Antonio: Woofies.

****

Rusty: Yeah, Grandma. That one's for Rascal and Lucky. It's a doggie bag.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I can see you thought of everyone. But sweetheart, I don't think Chinese food is good for them.

****

Rusty: Uh huh. This okay.

****

Mr. Chen: All throughout dinner, the boys were telling me about themselves and they couldn't stop mentioning the dogs, so after we left the restaurant I took them to a place in ChinaTown that specializes in canine cuisine.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, it's alright then. Go ahead and give it to them and then it's bath time and then into bed.

****

Rusty: Ahhh, Grandma. Do we have to?

****

Mrs. Peterson: You have school tomorrow, Rusty. Don't forget to thank Mr. Chen for today.

****

Antonio: Tanks, pop pop.

Mr. Chen gives Antonio a big hug before putting him down and Rusty comes over and holds his hand out.

****

Rusty: Thank you, Papa Chen. When you come over to play again?

****

Mr. Chen_(shaking Rusty's hand)_ I'll have to ask your mother, but soon I hope.

****

Rusty: Okay, bye.

Both boys run out of the living room and into the yard to show the dogs what they got for them.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I think the boys like you. Sorry, if Rusty didn't show too much affection. He's at that age when he doesn't want to kiss and hug anyone, especially guys.

****

Mr. Chen: I understand. Listen, I have to go now. If you speak with my daughter tell her that I love her and am praying that everything goes alright with her husband.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I will.

****

Mr. Chen: Also, let her know that I will speak with my wife about coming to see the children.

****

Mrs. Peterson: She would love that. Bye for now.

Mr. Chen exits the house and heads into his limo. Mrs. Peterson gathers the boys up for their baths.

Jing-Mei is skimming through a magazine, not really interested in it. She's just staring at the pictures when Dr. Kremis walks up to her.

****

Jing-Mei: Is everything okay with him?

****

Dr. Kremis: Take a walk with me.

The two doctors started slowly walking down the hallway, and discuss Dave's condition.

****

Dr. Kremis: Dave is stable. Actually, he's doing well considering.

****

Jing-Mei: Considering what? Please tell me why a surgery that should have only taken a couple of hours took over 5 and a half hours.

****

Dr. Kremis: Well, it really only took 5 hours. Dave was in the recovery room for half an hour. That's not the point. When Dave was on the operating table and Dr. Kumar was ready to open him, he saw something that we didn't notice before. _(pause)_ Dave, doesn't have a breastbone. At least, not much of one.

****

Jing-Mei: I could have told you that with all the times he's had his chest cracked.

****

Dr. Kremis: I know from his records and what you told me it was alot, but I had no idea it was that much. Anyway, Dr. Kumar put down the sternal saw. He saw no point in using it. He took a scalpel and gently cut down Dave's midline. It was almost like cutting butter with a hot knife. He opened up that easily. Then I used surgical scissors and cut through the wire mesh that held his chest together.

****

Jing-Mei: If Dave had that easy access to his heart, what took so long?

****

Dr. Kremis: Before I go on, please understand that the actual implanting of the Jarvic 2000 went very nicely. However, if we would have wired, stapled and stitched him up it the usual way..._(pause)_what I'm trying to say is that there was virtually nothing to support the heart in the cavity. It could have and probably, in time, would have become dislodged from its position. On top of that there was only a very thin layer of skin covering the surface. Basically, you would have been able to see Dave's heart beat right through his chest, literately. 

Jing-Mei: Did you fix it?

Dr. Kremis places a chest x-ray of Dave's up on the light board to show Jing-Mei.

****

Dr. Kremis: Yes, we did. We removed one of Dave's less damaged ribs and made a new breastbone for him and then took a small muscle from his back and stretched it across the area and rib, building him a new chest.

****

Jing-Mei: Wow! Now how's that going to affect Dave in the long run?

****

Dr. Kremis: The missing rib won't bother him at all. But the muscle from his back, may make walking difficult for him. From what I understand, Dave already has trouble walking anyway, so you may not even notice the difference. He'll eventually adapt to the lack of muscle in his back or he can wear a back brace if there is any real problems.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I guess it's not like you removed one of his biceps or his fantastic pecs.

****

Dr. Kremis: I'm glad you approve. Given the alternative, we thought he could live without the muscle.

****

Jing-Mei: Knowing my Dave, once he starts physical therapy again he could probably build up a new muscle back there by himself.

****

Dr. Kremis: Anything's possible.

****

Jing-Mei: I definitely learn that fact from Dave. So, that's all it was. The delay, was just because you had to reconstruct his chest and not the actual heart surgery.

****

Dr. Kremis: As I said, the initial surgery went very well. Dave did great and as soon as I can straighten out my mental notes, I'll get started on his story and my paper.

****

Jing-Mei: Whenever you're ready, we'll be here. Now, can I see him again.

****

Dr. Kremis: Sure. There's just one other thing you need to know.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	42. Dave's Recovery

****

Showdown

__

Part 42

Jing-Mei starts to panic while Dr. Kremis assures her that everything went well with Dave's surgery.

****

Jing-Mei: If Dave's surgery was a success, then what else do I need to know unless you found something else wrong with him?

****

Dr. Kremis: It's what might happen to him post-operatively. I don't have to tell you that every patient is different and in your husband's case, we had to do some finagling with his medication. Some of the meds he was on before I took him off temporarily and started him on some experimental drugs.

****

Jing-Mei: But won't that hurt Dave if he doesn't take the meds that his body has come accustomed to?

****

Dr. Kremis: Dave will be under the tightest of observation and if we even suspect that his body isn't complying to his new medicinal regimen, we will go back to the other way. Right now, these new meds seem to work better with the Jarvik 2000 pump than the standard ones.

****

Jing-Mei: And how long will he be on these meds?

****

Dr. Kremis: Just until his body adjusts to the pump. Once we see that his heart is strong enough and able to function with the pump's help we can wean him back onto his old meds. Don't get me wrong, Jing-Mei, we aren't going to make Dave go cold turkey. He will still be on most of the traditional meds for his heart, just not the same dosages.

****

Jing-Mei: Just his heart meds you're changing, nothing else?

****

Dr. Kremis: No, all of his other meds will be the same. There was no purpose to change them unless we see that they are interacting with the new drugs. In that case, we will back off and stop the new meds and go back to the old ones. We don't want to cause any more unnecessary problems. Are you okay with this?

****

Jing-Mei: None of these experimental drugs have cyclosporine in them, do they? Dave's highly allergic to that. It's what caused his first kidney transplant to fail.

****

Dr. Kremis: I saw his allergy on the admit form you provided when he first arrived. No, I made sure of that.

****

Jing-Mei: Have you used these drugs on other people who've had this procedure before?

****

Dr. Kremis: Just the patients we feel had only a matter of days left. The very terminally ill ones and so far the doctors involved in this program have had excellent results.

****

Jing-Mei: You're the specialist so I'm putting Dave's care into your hands but if I feel that there is any problem with him, I want the right to stop the meds and go back to his old regimen.

****

Dr. Kremis: Fair enough. Alright, now let me explain to you about some of these meds. Some of the side effects from them can be very serious.

****

Jing-Mei: Just how serious are we talking?

****

Dr. Kremis: Well, like I said before...every patient is different and responds different to different drugs. You may not see any of these side effects in him or you may so, I want to prepare you. Some studies show that the patients have mood swings, decreased appetites, bloating, either increase sweating or shaking from intense cold and hyperactiveness.

****

Jing-Mei: None of the side effects you said are much different then the ones he has with his other meds except the bloating and hyperactiveness, but then again Dave was always hyper, so that's not too unusual for him.

Jing-Mei sits by Dave's bed and holds his hand while Dr. Kremis heads to his office to get his notes in order and start his paper for the journal.

****

Jing-Mei: Well Dave, you are about to make medical history. Then again the fact that you've come this far, against all odds, you already did. I always knew there was something special about you from the first time I saw you and now if everything goes alright for you with this new heart pump, you could be responsible for saving dozens of lives. That's what you always wanted to do, isn't it? The name Malucci will be famous worldwide...for good reasons this time.

Jing-Mei starts to get up from the bed when she feels some resistance. She looks to see what is holding her down and she sees Dave's hand move. Little by little she feels the pressure as he starts to squeeze it. Then to her surprise, instead of her imagination, Dave's eyes flicker open and shut quickly, then within minutes remain open.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave! Wait, I'll get your doctor. Don't go anywhere. That is, don't close your eyes...stay just the way you are.

Jing-Mei gently removes her hand from Dave's and heads out of his room, periodically looking back over her shoulder as she walks to make sure that Dave didn't fall unconscious again.

****

Jing-Mei: Doctor, Doctor Kumar, Come here quick!

Later at home, Rusty runs to the door at the sound of the bell to find his newest friend standing there.

****

Rusty: Papa Chen, you came back! Come in!

****

Mr. Chen: Of course I did. Did you think I wouldn't?

****

Rusty: After you spent day with us before, I thought we scare you off.

****

Mr. Chen: No, not at all. I had as much fun as you did. Besides, you promise to show me how to play bocci ball.

As Mr. Chen entered the door, he was greeted by the dogs.

****

Rusty: Go 'way Rascal, Lucky. Papa Chen didn't come see you.

****

Mr. Chen: No, that's alright. They can stay. It's their house after all.

****

Rusty: But I thought you didn't like doggies?

****

Mr. Chen: Not true. I just didn't expect them before and was a little overwhelmed but now that I know that they are here and am getting to know them, I'm fine with it.

Mrs. Peterson comes out of the bathroom with Antonio in her hands.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I thought I heard voices out here. I was in helping Antonio in the bathroom. He just started potty training and...well, it's a long story. Here's your grandson.

Mrs. Peterson hands Antonio over to his waiting grandpa's arms.

****

Rusty: 'Tonio, we going to play in yard with Papa Chen. Come on.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Rusty, maybe your grandfather would like to sit for a moment and have some tea.

****

Rusty: NO! It rain later. He have tea then, play now.

****

Mr. Chen: Demanding little fellow, isn't he? It's alright. I did come here to play with the children, so guys, let's get to it.

The group heads towards the backyard, with the dogs in tow.

Dr. Kumar examines a conscious and confused Dave as Jing-Mei stands by, smiling at the increase in his vitals over the past few hours. Dr. Kremis joins them and starts to do his own accessment of his soon to be popular patient. Once the doctors are done, they approach Jing-Mei and walk with her into the hall.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I'm not just imagining this. I mean he is conscious, for real. This isn't just a fluke.

****

Dr. Kumar: As long as his sats are up, we can expect much improvement. He seems to be responding to the new drugs so I want to start him on his medicinal regimen now. If he follows this protocol exactly as I set it up, he should regain his strength shortly. Dr. Chen, I don't want you to think that just because the surgery is over that my job here is done. I intend to stay and see his recovery through. I will be closely monitoring him for his entire hospital stay. Now, if you'll excuse me... I want to work on his medicine schedule.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, Dr. Kumar. _(pause)_So, what do you think, Dr. Kremis? You've been pretty quiet.

****

Dr. Kremis: He's come to alot sooner than we thought he would, that's a good sign. I won't know until I speak with him. Do you mind if I do that now?

****

Jing-Mei: If you don't mind me tagging along?

The doctors reenter Dave's room to see him with his eyes closed. Jing-Mei panics and runs to him and grabs his hand.

****

Jing-Mei: DAVE!

Dave's eyes shoot open causing both doctors to take a deep breath of relief.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, you scared the life out of me. Sorry, to wake you but now that you are, do you mind if Dr. Kremis asks you a few questions.

Dave shakes his head, no.

****

Dr. Kremis: As long as you're up to it, son. If you start to get too tired, we'll stop and continue later.

Dave starts to move his hand up to the vent and groans.

****

Jing-Mei: He wants off the vent first.

****

Dr. Kremis: Sorry, but your lungs aren't strong enough and you're not able to breathe entirely on your own. But that does present a problem, if I am to interview you.

****

Jing-Mei: If you ask him yes and no questions, he can blink his answers. He's done it before.

****

Dr. Kremis: We'll give it a try. Alright Dave, blink once for no and twice for yes. Do you understand?

Dave blinks twice. Dr. Kremis pulls up a chair and takes a seat next to his patient, pad in hand to take notes.

****

Dr. Kremis: Do you know where you are?

Dave blinks once.

****

Dr. Kremis: You're in Orlando Metropolitan Hospital.

****

Jing-Mei: Remember, we were at Disney World and...

Dr. Kremis gives her a disagreeable look and she immediately quiets down and lets the doctor continue.

Dave blinks twice.

****

Jing-Mei: He does remember that...sorry, you won't hear another word out of me.

****

Dr. Kremis: You've had heart surgery again, which from what I understand isn't anything new to you, but what we did may be. Let me explain.

While Dr. Kremis explains the procedure to Dave, Jing-Mei becomes restless in the chair and decides to go take a nap, knowing if she stays she will only be in the way. As she heads to her room, the nurse on duty at the front desk hands her some mail. She lays it on the nightstand by her bed and almost immediately as she hits the bed, she's fast asleep.

Mrs. Peterson goes to the back door and yells for the boys. Rusty runs up to her.

****

Rusty: Not now, grandma. We having fun.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to know what you wanted for dinner.

Rusty heads back over to the others and talks with them then returns to her.

****

Rusty: I gonna teach Papa Chen make spagetti.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I think he knows how to make it.

****

Rusty: Not like we do back in Sicly.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's Sicily, Rusty. Maybe some other day...

Mr. Chen joins the two.

****

Rusty: No, today.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Besides, I don't have any in the house.

****

Rusty: You have flour, water and eggs...huh?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yeah, but you aren't talking about making it from scratch.

****

Rusty: Uh huh, that's the only way to do it.

****

Mrs. Peterson: It's too late for that besides I'm sure your grandfather has other things to do today.

****

Mr. Chen: Actually, I don't. I have all the time in the world.

****

Mrs. Peterson: These two haven't worn you out yet?

****

Mr. Chen: No, I haven't had this much exercise in a long time.

Mrs. Peterson gives them a smile.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Alright, but it's going to be boxed spaghetti. You can show him how to do it the long way another time. I guess I can run down to the store if you don't mind watching them for a moment.

The boys go back to playing while Mrs. Peterson goes to the store for the needed supplies.

Jing-Mei gets up from her nap and heads to Dave's room to find it empty. She turns towards the front desk only to have the nurse notify her that they took Dave down for more tests. She returns to her room and starts to read the mail.

After she finishes it, she smiles and picks up the phone in her room.

****

Operator: How may I direct your call?

****

Jing-Mei: I'd like an outside line. I want to call Chicago.

Mr. Chen looks through the kitchen window and spots Mrs. Peterson back from the store. He calls the boys over and they enter the house. All of them are exhausted and trying to catch their breaths.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Did you have fun?

****

Rusty: Yeah, how come we can't make real spagetti?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I told you it takes too long. We will another day. Maybe, I'll invite Salvador over to help us.

****

Rusty: I know what I'm doing.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'm sure you do, but...look it's boxed pasta for now. So go get some aprons on while I get everything we need to cook with.

Rusty pulls out two aprons for him and his grandfather. Mr. Chen ties them around himself and his eldest grandson. Antonio waits nearby for his apron. Mr. Chen looks down at him.

****

Mr. Chen: Sorry, little fellow. I don't think we have one your size.

Antonio starts to cry. Mr. Chen picks him up.

****

Mr. Chen: But you can still help do something, I'm sure.

Antonio stops crying and smiles at the older man. The boys head over to the sink and wash up before they start working. While Rusty and Mr. Chen work on the spaghetti and sauce in the kitchen, Mrs. Peterson and Antonio make the salad in the dining room. She cuts the vegetables up and Antonio places them in the salad bowl.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's looks fine, baby. Now, I have to get the tongs to toss it.

Mrs. Peterson gets up and goes into the kitchen. A mistake that she should have known better than to make after living with the boys long enough. She was only gone a matter of a couple of seconds when she returned she saw Antonio standing on a dining room chair throwing pieces of the salad to the dogs. She immediately runs over to the giggling boy.

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, no baby. Stop that! What are you doing?

****

Antonio: Tossin' salat.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's not what I meant.

Rusty and Mr. Chen heard the commotion and come running in to find lettuce, tomatoes and cucumbers lying all around on the table, the floor and even stuck to one wall.

****

Mr. Chen: What in the world happened in here?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I told Antonio we had to toss the salad and he decided to help me by doing it by himself. When am I going to learn not to say things in front of these kids unless I'm prepared for the consequences. Well, it's a good thing I got plenty of vegetables. We'll start over.

Rusty and Mr. Chen head back into the kitchen, both laughing the entire way. Mrs. Peterson cleans up the mess that the dogs haven't already gotten to.

****

Antonio_(smiling and clapping his hands)_I do good, gandma.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You did if you're trying out for the Cubs. Now, we'll try this again.

Mrs. Peterson starts to cut up more vegetables while Antonio places them in the bowl. This time she has the tongs in her hand and shows him the proper way to toss the salad.

Finally, dinner is ready and the family sits down. Rusty insists on saying grace. They reach out and grab each others hands. He starts off by thanking god for the food they have in front of them.

****

Rusty: And god, please look over Mama Jing and papa. Please make papa better and come home soon. We miss them. Thank you, god. Let's eat.

A lump formed in Mrs. Peterson's throat.

****

Mrs. Peterson: By the way, when I came in from the store, the phone was ringing. It was Jing-Mei.

****

Antonio: Mama!

****

Rusty: Why you not let us talk to her?

****

Mrs. Peterson: You were busy. She had just gotten the mail and said thank you for the card.

****

Mr. Chen: How is she and Dave?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Fine, she says. She sounded good. Dave had his surgery and he's awake.

****

Rusty: Great! God heard me.

****

Mr. Chen: I believe he did.

****

Mrs. Peterson: She's being looked after by a staff obstetrician and getting plenty of rest when she's not sitting by his bedside. She'll call when she has more news. So, you didn't tell me, how did your bocci ball game turn out? Who was on who's team? It was pretty uneven I imagine with three of you out there.

****

Mr. Chen: Only Rusty and I played.

****

Rusty: Yeah, 'Tonio _(starting to laugh)_ was teaching Rascal and Lucky how to fetch.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What's so funny about that?

****

Rusty: Rascal and Lucky kept pushing the ball with their paws everytime 'Tonio brought it over to them.

****

Antonio: Dum woofies.

****

Rusty: Not so dumb. They taught 'Tonio how to fetch.

The next morning when Jing-Mei returned to Dave's room she was thrilled to see Dave was off the ventilator. She ran over and gently gave him a kiss on the head, waking him up. Dr. Kremis walks up behind her.

****

Jing-Mei: No vent. That is so good.

****

Dave: Ddavey ggood bboy.

****

Dr. Kremis: Yes, you are. You did very nice work in surgery. I don't know you very well, but I'm proud of you.

****

Jing-Mei: So did you, Dr. Kremis. Thank you.

****

Dr. Kremis: How are you feeling, son?

****

Dave: Cchest ttight. Mme ssqueezed,

****

Dr. Kremis: That's probably because of that muscle we removed to build you a new chest. It has to be stretched and once it's adjusted to the placement you'll find that you won't have that tightness anymore. When you start your physical therapy, you'll work on pulling the muscle and strengthening it. Speaking of which, I want you up and walking today.

****

Jing-Mei: It's a little soon, isn't it? He just came out of the coma yesterday.

****

Dr. Kremis: No, the sooner he gets up and starts to move around, the quicker he'll heal. We want to get that heart pumping at it's limit and test out the pump. _(pause) _I'm not asking you to walk a marathon, just a few steps...maybe just around the room at first, but by the time you do leave I want you to be able to walk off these grounds on your own.

****

Jing-Mei: He will. How's the paper coming along?

****

Dr. Kremis: I still got some research to do and a lot more questions to ask. As a matter of fact, I had better get to my office and start typing up what I already have. Excuse me.

The doctor leaves and Jing-Mei diverts all her attention towards Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Now, that your up, I have something to show you.

She pulls out the mail from yesterday and shows Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: You got a card from the boys and Mrs. Peterson. See, they signed their names. It says, _"Hoping you are feeling better and wishing you well from across the country." " Love, Mrs. Peterson..._

****

Dave: Mmommy!

****

Jing-Mei: Right, now let me continue. _"...Rusty, Antonio, Rascal and Lucky."_

****

Dave: Puppies ssign!

****

Jing-Mei: Not really, but they did put their paw prints on it and I think Mrs. Peterson signed it for them.

****

Dave: Ii ggo hhome.

****

Jing-Mei_(stroking his hair off his forehead)_: Soon, baby, soon. Anyway, look what else you have over here. It's a fruit basket from Mr. Santini and your friends in Little Italy. You even got a card from everyone at the ER. They heard about what happened and want you to get better.

****

Dave: Wwhy? Hhate me, tthey.

****

Jing-Mei: That's not true. They don't hate you. They just don't understand you but I'm going to make sure they start to when we go home.

****

Dave: Ccorday, Llizbeth sign ttoo? She rreally hhates Davey.

****

Jing-Mei: She did, and she don't.

****

Dave: Sshe ccall Ddavey rrotten doctor. IIncompetent Ddavey, Iii bbad ddoc ssaid sshe.

****

Jing-Mei: You remember that, huh. Of all the memories you had from your past, that you could have remembered, that's the one that sticks out. Well, she should talk. At least you never paralyzed a patient for life because of incompetency. That will just make her look stupid when you go back to work and become the best doctor County has ever seen. Only if you want too, though. I don't want to push you into something here.

Dave nods.

****

Jing-Mei: Then we have a lot of work to do here to regain your skills, if you're up to it.

****

Dave: Wwe show tthem.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, we will.

A nurse enters the room.

****

Nurse: Phone call at the front desk.

****

Jing-Mei: Excuse me, Dave.

****

Nurse: Oh, it's not for you. They ask to speak with Dr. Malucci.

****

Jing-Mei: Really? Okay, well nurse, can you get an orderly in here with a wheelchair so we can take him to the phone call, that's if you want to take the call Dave?

Dave nods so the nurse leaves and returns with an orderly and chair. The orderly gets Dave into his chair and Jing-Mei pushes him towards the phone. She hands it to him and he puts it to his ear.

****

Dave: Davey hhhere.

****

Voice: So, I hear. I also heard that there is good news about you.

****

Dave: Wwho tthis?

****

Voice: It's Judge Applegate. I wanted to fill you in on the latest developments about what we talked about last time.

The judge continued to talk as slowly a look of recognition came over Dave's face.

****

Jing-Mei: Who is it, Dave?

****

Dave: Dddavey's phone ccall..Private.

****

Jing-Mei: Excuse me, sir. I'll be right over here when you're done.

Jing-Mei walks over to the other side of the corridor out of hearing distance from Dave's phone call. She saw Dave smile as he spoke with his mystery caller. Finally, several minutes later and Dave gave the receiver back to the duty nurse. Jing-Mei walked over to him.

****

Jing-Mei: Am I going to find out what that was all about?

****

Dave: Soon, Ccchin. Ssoon.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	43. Conspiracy

****

Showdown

A/N: Anything written between () is Dave's dream sequence.

Anything written in **_bold italic _**is being spoken in Italian.

__

Part 43

Over the next couple of days, Jing-Mei tried to get out of Dave what his phone conversation was all about. He remained silent about it, but occasionally let out a small snicker behind her back to prove to himself that he was wise to her tricks.

It's been over a week since Dave's surgery, and he was holding his own according to his doctors. His heart was adjusting to the latest addition but he was having a real hard time with the meds. Jing-Mei heads in to see Dr. Kremis before she returns to Dave's room.

****

Jing-Mei: I hope I wasn't disturbing you, doctor?

****

Dr. Kremis: No, I need a break.

****

Jing-Mei: How's the article coming?

****

Dr. Kremis: It's difficult. I'm not much of a writer. It's the one part of college and med school that I hated. I know what I want to say but when I go to put it down on paper, it sounds dumb.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave gets like that sometimes too. He knows what he wants to say and how to say it but by the time it comes out of his mouth, it sounds like gibberish. He insists he's stupid despite how many times I tell him he's not.

****

Dr. Kremis: At least he has an excuse why his brain isn't functioning the way he wants it to. I don't. But enough about me, what brings you here, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: I wanted to talk to you about these drugs you have Dave on.

****

Dr. Kremis: Have you noticed a problem with them?

****

Jing-Mei: Not so much any interactions, more like side effects.

****

Dr. Kremis: I explained to you about those before. I said some of them could get very bad.

****

Jing-Mei: Bad, isn't even the word for it. Take his mood swings, for instance, your staff here has been wonderful to us and even helped Dave out alot with his medical training and he's fine with that...for a moment. Then before you can blink he becomes incorrigible, uh...hostile is more like it. He starts throwing things and yelling at us and as quickly as he gets started with his tantrums is as quickly as it is over and he's back to himself.

****

Dr. Kremis: Are you doing anything to aggravate him?

****

Jing-Mei: No, that's not it. We are trying to cooperate with him, but he's not working with us on this. I know it's not his fault but it's hard not to yell at him when he acts up. He's worse than both my little ones back home when he gets started and I can't scream back at him cause I'm afraid that I'll upset him and destroy his recovery. It's like Dave has an on and off switch. I never know when is a good time to approach him. I don't know when he'll reach out and hug me or he'll throw something at me.

****

Dr. Kremis: Well, I'll try to keep Dave as sedated as possible until his body adjusts to the meds and the side effects are no longer a threat but that would be against the protocol of the study. There's a reason why we have experimental treatments and drugs for patients, so we can observe them and study the effects of said procedures. If I sedate him then he won't be acting out on his own energy. We want to make this as real as possible.

****

Jing-Mei: I understand what you're saying but to be perfectly honest with you, doctor, Dave scares the hell out of me when he gets like that...all rowled up. He may not look like it now, but he's extremely strong and he could really hurt someone if he gets agitated enough.

****

Dr. Kremis: He's a big guy and well built so I can see how you would feel threatened by that...

****

Jing-Mei: Don't get me wrong, doctor. I love Dave with all my heart and I know he feels the same way about me, and Dave would never ever hurt another human being unless he was in protective mode but that only goes for when he's functioning on his own. Not filled with a lot of untested drugs doing all sort of crazy things to his mind. Dave may look tough on the outside but he's very gentle on the inside. How he became so well rounded with the environment he was raised in, I'll never know. But, that's another story. _(pause) _Let me tell you something about Dave, doctor. He's a good man. I'm not just saying that because he's my husband. I mean it. He cares about people...how they think and feel. He's the kind of man that I always thought would be a good father to children of his own and an excellent grandfather to his kids' children. I had always hoped I would see that with Dave, but knowing his deteriorating condition, I guess I never will see Dave as a grandfather. My boys are going to grow up to be wonderful gentlemen. They are already fine young men, and I'll know that's Dave's influence on them that caused that, and for that I will always be grateful, however...

****

Dr. Kremis: ...how can Dave be a role model to his sons when you're afraid to let him near them while he's under this medication, that's what you're thinking, isn't it?

****

Jing-Mei: Something like that. How can I ask two small boys to go near him, when I'm afraid to myself, not ever knowing when he's going to explode.

Dr. Kremis takes a deep breath and sighs.

****

Dr. Kremis: If you want, for the time being that Dave is on this medication, I can have him put in restraints. Would that make you feel safer?

****

Jing-Mei: It would but I can't ask you to do that. I don't want to see Dave tied down. Besides, he's got a real problem with being restrained. We've been down that road before and all it did was provoke him into more fits of rage. It stems back to his past, and I've learned not to touch those unwanted grounds. Anyway, the only thing that helps Dave get through his days is his medical training. If he can't use his hands, he won't be able to have much hands on experience. His mood swings are only part of the problem. The other side effects are just as bad. His hyperactiveness, I've learn to live with that but his loss of appetite and constant sweating have gotten out of hand. He's hot to the touch and his fever is just above normal.

****

Dr. Kremis: I'll see about having some cool compresses put on him, to relieve the sweating and he's plugged into an IV so if he doesn't want to eat orally at least he won't starve to death.

****

Jing-Mei: One other thing. The bloating, around his face. He looks like he's got a severe case of the mumps.

****

Dr. Kremis: That may only be water retention from the meds. I'll see if I can increase his water pill to reduce the swelling. Is there anything else I can do for you?

****

Jing-Mei: That will do for now. Thanks for letting me vent to you. I'll let you go back to finishing your article while I go visit my temperamental husband.

Back in Chicago, an Asian man is quietly closing the front door to an enormous house and then tiptoeing through the vestibule. Safely hidden away in his den, he shuts the door and lets out a sigh of relief when a loud yell causes him to jump out of his skin.

****

Mrs. Chen: MINH CHEN! What do you mean sneaking into the house this late? We had an important dinner planned for tonight and you weren't here. I had to explain to all our friends where you were and try not to make it sound like you were stepping out on me. So, given that humiliation, I deserve an explanation. We're you...out with another woman?

****

Mr. Chen: I think you know me better than that. We have been married for over forty years and I have never once even considered another over you. _(to himself) Heavens knows, why not. _I have been faithful to you as you have been to me, I hope. I'm sorry I wasn't here to entertain our guests but I had a more important meeting.

****

Mrs. Chen: More important than our business manager, lawyer and some very dignified associates who are extremely interested in doing business with the family company. You should have been here to meet them.

****

Mr. Chen: I'm sorry but this appointment couldn't be helped. I'll meet them at a later date. I'm sure you handled yourself just fine. You usually do. _(to himself) God knows you never let me get a word in edgewise, anyway._

****

Mrs. Chen: Are you going to tell me what was so damn important that you left me...wait, if it wasn't another woman then it was those demon rugrats that Jing-Mei chooses to call her children, wasn't it. You were over there again.

****

Mr. Chen: As a matter of fact, I was and proud to say it.

****

Mrs. Chen: You screwed up what might have been a very huge business deal for the family to be with that trash.

****

Mr. Chen: First of all, they are not trash. I can't speak for the children's father since I still haven't met him, but he is our daughter's husband, our son-in-law, I am willing to give him a fair chance before I make any snap judgments, but the kids are just the cutest little fellows you ever want to meet. From what I understand from their nanny, they are just like their daddy so I like him already. I have a wonderful time when I'm over there with them. We do things together that, frankly, I never had a chance to do with Jing-Mei and I've always regretted that._(laughing)_ See, they have these two dogs and they...

****

Mrs. Chen: I don't want to hear it, neither do I care. I set up another meeting with our prospective business partner for Friday, you had better be there.

Back at the Maluccis, Mrs. Peterson has finished making dinner for the boys.

****

Mrs. Peterson: How did you like the movie?

****

Rusty: Okay, guess. _Finding Nemo, _not my kind of movie, but 'Tonio enjoyed it.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What is your kind of movie?

****

Rusty: I wanna see _Freddie and Jason_. But papa Chen wouldn't take me . He said it wasn't a proper movie for anyone to see.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I guess he didn't want to expose you guys to such violence.

****

Rusty: Papa Chen wasn't talking about us, he meant himself.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sounds like you had a good time. Are you going out with your grandpa again?

****

Antonio: Cirsis.

****

Rusty: We saw a poster for the circus coming to town soon and Papa Chen said he would take us, but I think we'll wait til papa and Mama Jing come home.

Jing-Mei returns to Dave's room, after calling County and filling them in on Dave's progress, to find Dave banging his head against a wall. She panics and tries to pull him away.

****

Jing-Mei: DAVE! STOP THAT! STOP IT NOW!

Unable to gain control of her wayward husband, she runs to get a couple orderlies. They enter Dave's room followed by Dr. Kremis. The orderlies take hold of Dave, trying to be as gentle as possible, but forceful and manage to get him away from the wall. They place a struggling Dave on the bed while Dr. Kremis administers a mild sedative. Jing-Mei stands back and watches through tear filled eyes as Dave slowly succumbs to the tranquilizer. Dr. Kremis approaches Jing-Mei.

****

Dr. Kremis: I'm sorry I had to do that to him...

****

Jing-Mei: You had no choice. What happened?

****

Dr. Kremis: Not sure. Probably another side effect from the meds. I'll admit that's the first time I saw such a violent reaction to the drugs...

****

Jing-Mei: He's bleeding.

****

Dr. Kremis: I'll stitch him up and arrange for a CAT scan to see if he's done any major damage to his brain.

****

Jing-Mei: What about the meds?

****

Dr. Kremis: I'll have to narrow down which drug he reacted to and remove it from his protocol, but that's going to take some time.

****

Jing-Mei: Find it fast. I don't want to ever see that again.

****

Dr. Kremis: I'll speak with Dr. Kumar and we will do our best but until we do, I'm afraid we don't have any other option now but to place him in restraints to keep him from hurting himself.

****

Jing-Mei: I was hoping that wouldn't be necessary...

****

Dr. Kremis: If the drug is still in his system, once he comes to, he'll be right back to acting out again.

While Dr. Kremis makes arrangements for the CAT scan and gets the necessary equipment for the stitches, Jing-Mei goes over to her sedated husband and holds his hand. She looks at the back of his hand at his knuckles and notices some uneven bulges protruding from them. She looks at the other hand and it's the same. She realizes that he was not only hitting his head on the wall but his fists too. She has the doctor x-ray his hands as well. While Dave is taken to CAT scan she goes get some needed sleep.

She manages to sleep through the night and wakes up early the next morning. She enters Dave's room, to find him tugging at his restraints. She smiles at him, but he doesn't return it. She sits beside him and puts her hand on his arm.

****

Dave: Off mme! Off gget mme!

****

Jing-Mei: I would love to but can't. However, there's something about seeing you like this, tied down, helpless and at my full control that I find sexy. I've never tried but always wanted to do the B&D with my man. I wanted to bring it up to you at some point when we first started going together, but changed my mind because I know how you would feel about it. You've been there, done that...only it really was against your will.

Dave ignores her remarks and continues to struggle.

****

Jing-Mei: How's your head?

****

Dave: Hhurts. Off mme!

****

Jing-Mei: I can imagine. The doctors had to restrain you to keep you hurting yourself. Hopefully, it won't be for long.

Dr. Kremis walks in behind her. She turns away from Dave and towards the doctor.

****

Dr. Kremis: I didn't think you would be in here so soon.

****

Jing-Mei: I went to sleep right after Dave went down to CAT scan and slept the entire night. Now, that we're on the subject of Dave's scan, what did you find?

****

Dr. Kremis: He's got bad bruising on the frontal lobe of the skull. As you can see we have his head well bandaged so if he does freak out again, he won't injure it any worse. It doesn't look like he did any further damage to his brain.

****

Jing-Mei: What about his hands? He's not in casts, so I assume he didn't break them.

****

Dr. Kremis: Just bruising is all. There's no breaks in them now.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you meannow?

****

Dr. Kremis: Dave's x-rays show multiple breaks and fractures to the knuckles. Old injuries that never properly healed. What do you think caused it?

****

Jing-Mei: I have a pretty good idea.

****

Dr. Kremis: Did Dave get into a lot of fights when he was younger?

****

Jing-Mei: Still does, but these fractures weren't caused by fighting. At least, not with someone his size.

****

Dr. Kremis: I don't understand.

****

Jing-Mei: Forget it. What about the drugs?

****

Dr. Kremis: We haven't found the negative influence in his bloodstream but we've managed to eliminate most of them, so we only have a few more to test.

****

Jing-Mei: And until you know, he has to stay in the restraints, right.

Dr. Kremis nods. Dave lets out an obviously big yawn and starts to settle down in bed, giving into to his bonds.

****

Jing-Mei: He's tired. I guess now's not a good time for a visit.

****

Dr. Kremis: Well, he's been up all night trying to get loose, he probably wore himself out.

Dr. Kremis and Jing-Mei leave Dave sleep and to his dreams which reveal how close Jing-Mei hit the nail on the head about Dave's damaged knuckles.

__

Nine year old Davey is seated at a table with a book opened in front of him. Several large men are standing around him, one holding a long, metal rod that he's using to point to different images in the book.

****

Vincenzio: _Idiot, we are going to keep you here for as long as it takes until you learn the family business. You'll be running it someday_. _I hope I am long dead when that happens but as tradition has it, my oldest son will take over after my death and like it or not by some curse of God that means you qualify for that position._

Davey: _Don't want to, papa._

Vincenzio spins around and places his face directly in front of Davey's. He growls at the petrified little boy.

****

Vincenzio: _What fucking world are you living in, pussy? Because in my world, I don't remember saying you could speak. Put your hands on the top of that table._

Davey did as his father requested, knowing what lied ahead if he didn't. He placed his trembling hands face down on the table and Vincenzio swung the metal rod down, rapping the boy's knuckles red. Davey let out a scream only to have it silenced by a handkerchief being pushed inside his opened mouth. Only a minute or so passed and Davey's hands were swollen and covered in blood. His face was soakeda combination of sweat and tears.

****

Vincenzio: _Now I want you to close that book in front of you._

Davey slowly moved his badly busted hands over to the book. Unable to shut the book, he looked scared and timidly up at his father and still unable to speak with the handkerchief in his mouth, he shakes his head. Again, Vincenzio bent down to his son's eye level and gave him a small snicker.

****

Vincenzio: _Can't do it boy? Hands a little sore?_

Davey nods.

****

Vincenzio: _THEN USE YOUR FUCKING NOSE TO CLOSE IT. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT HOW YOU DO IT, BUT DO IT. WHEN YOU FIGURE OUT HOW TO DO IT, WE'LL BE BACK AND YOU HAD BETTER KNOW EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THOSE DRUGS IN THERE. YOU WILL NOT EMBARRASS ME WHEN I SEND YOU OUT TO PUSH THE MERCHANDISE BY NOT KNOWING THE PRODUCT AND WHAT IT'S WORTH._

As they start to walk out of the room, one man looks back at Davey and whispers something to Vincenzio who returns to his crying son. He takes Davey by the chin and looks into his eyes.

****

Vincenzio: _YOU FUCKING GIRL, YOU. EITHER THAT OR YOU ARE JUST THE BIGGEST PUSSY EVER. SITTING THERE CRYING AS IF THAT'S GOING TO HELP. AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF TAKING THAT RAG OUT OF YOUR MOUTH. WE'LL BE WATCHING YOU AND IF YOU DEFY ME YOUR BUSTED HANDS WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS. WE'LL BE BACK FOR YOUR TEST AND TO DO A LITTLE FREEBASTING. YOU HAD BETTER KNOW YOUR CRAP OR YOUR BE EATING IT FOR DINNER, GOT IT ASSHOLE._

Again the men attempted to leave as Davey slowly bent down to close the book as his father ordered him to when he was met with an excruciating pain in his head.

Vincenzio came back behind Davey and forced his head down to the table with enough force to cause a small crack in his skull.

****

Vincenzio: _YOU STUPID LITTLE FUCKERAIN'T GOT THE BRAINS TO PISS WITH._

Finally, the men left Davey alone. By now the table and most of Davey was covered in blood. Davey tried and tried to close the book at first with his wounded hands and having no luck, took his father's suggestion and used his nose. He refused to give up and knew he had to do it cause his father had a camera set up in the room and no doubt was watching him on close-circuit tv. Unable to get the book closed, Davey started gently hitting his head on the table, hoping to knock an idea into it about how to get the book closed. Over and Over, he tapped his head and started speaking to himself, his words muffled by the handkerchief.

****

Davey: _Stupid, Stupid, stupid...I am so stupid. I am an idiot. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid..._

Over an hour went by when Vincenzio and his cohorts reentered Davey's room. They found Davey with his head down on the table, covered in blood, handkerchief hanging out of his mouth, the book still opened and him fast asleep.

****

Vincenzio: _What a fucking disgrace, he is. Such a loser._

Vincenzio grabbed Davey by the neck, instantly waking him up.

****

Vincenzio: _WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED, HERE BOY? YOU DIDN'T DO AS YOU WERE TOLD. YOU FAIL. YOU'RE A FAILURE. A LOSER AND A FAILURE AND A TOTAL WASTE OF LIFE. YOU FUCKING WANT TO SLEEP DURING YOUR TRAINING, I'LL PUT YOU IN A LONG, DEEP, PAINFUL SLEEP._

Davey, with enormous fear in his eyes, shook his head at his father and tried to explain what happened. The men just laughed at Davey's futile attempt to be clearly heard.

****

Vincenzio: **_WHAT DID YOU SAY THERE, LITTLE FREAK? I DON'T THINK WE HEARD YOU CLEARLY. TRY AGAIN._**

Davey knew his entire life that he was nothing more that a joke to his father and his friends and wondered deeply inside himself what he could have possibly done so wrong to be punished like this. His only conclusion is that his main mistake was that he was born. He wasn't going to give into his father's cruelty and remained unaffected by his tormentors. As hard as he tried to be strong through this degradation and humility, he couldn't control the tears flowing out of his eyes.

Man in room: _Look Vincenzio, he's crying again._

Vincenzio: _What a pussy? Alright, we don't have all day to play around with this idiot, I'll do that tonight. (running his hand down the side of Davey's face and then reaching for Davey's below the waist package causing the boy to flinch in pain, terror and frustration) **Go ahead, Luis, remove the gag.**_

Luis: _You sure you want to do that...you know, untie his mouth. I like him better this way, boss. He's easier to control when he can't talk back._

Vincenzio: _I need to know exactly what he knows about our business and it had all better be the right stuff or else. (cracking his knuckles in Davey's face)_

****

Luis: _You're the boss._

Luis removed Davey's gag and Davey gasped for air. He coughed several times until his father grabbed him around his throat.

****

Vincenzio: _Enough with the dramatics, you little faker. Now, tell me what I want to know._

__

Vincenzio released Davey's throat and once the boy had his bearings and was able to speak again, he started mumbling through different aspects that he picked up from the book, but was unable to answer any of the questions thrown at him by his father and the others. Questions like how to cut drugs properly, weigh them, package them: What were the best street drugs? How much was too much to send someone into a coma or right out and kill them.

He wasn't even able to identify them, at least not that he was letting his father know. He knew if his father found out that Davey really did pick up some useful information from his book, his father would have had him out selling drugs 24-7, instead of just occasionally. On the other hand, if he kept up the pretense of not knowing anything, his father wouldn't let him anywhere near his customers. He also knew that he would get the shit beat out of him every time he took a breath, but that was his problem. At least, he wasn't going to be a part in hurting other people's babies...babies that were, unlike himself, loved by their parents. He would just take his beating like a man and a man he did.

Furious that his worthless offspring wasted his precious time, he took Davey by the throat collar and threw him against the wall, causing Davey to let out another scream.

****

Vincenzio: _Luis was right. You did make more sense with the gag in your mouth. And you were right too, you are stupid...stupid...stupid._

Vincenzio tried to force the handkerchief back in Davey's resistant mouth. Davey fought against it at first and then went to pleading and then down to bargaining with him.

****

Davey: _Please papa, don't...don't put gag on me 'gain. I learn my lesson real good, please papa. Hurts papa._

Vincenzio: _You had your chance, wuss. You blew it. Now you must pay for it._

Despite his efforts the handkerchief was tied into his mouth and his arms and broken hands were pulled tightly behind him and bound. Vincenzio grabbed Davey by his hair and continuously banged his head against the wall, while he and his friends chanted over and over again.

****

Vincenzio, Luis and other men: _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid..._

Blood ran down Davey's face and he could feel a surge of vomit entering his mouth. Unable to spit it out, he aspirated it back down in his lungs

Dave's eyes shot open and he started gasping for air causing his doctors and nurses to come running into his room.

A phone rings and a teenage girl answers it. She listens for a second and then places it down on the table. Minutes later, an older Asian woman picks it up.

****

Mrs. Chen: This is Jung Hi Chen. How may I help you?

****

Voice on phone: Just calling to make sure our business meeting is still set for Friday.

****

Mrs. Chen: Yes, and I have spoken with my husband and he's on board with us. He'll be there this time.

****

Voice: That's good because we need him to effect our business deal.

****

Mrs. Chen: I know. We both have similar agendas. We want what's best for our families.

****

Voice: If this goes alright, we will have everything that we ever wanted.

****

Mrs. Chen: Don't worry, you have mine and my husband's full cooperation, Mr. Malucci.

To be continued. Please read and review. 


	44. Sleepover

****

Showdown

__

Part 44

One of the on-duty nurses notified Jing-Mei of Dave's present condition, causing her to run into the room. She entered to see Dave, cyanotic. His skin, no longer the olive complexion she had come to love but blue--especially around his mouth. Pushing her way through the doctors to get closer to her troubled husband only got her withdrawn from the room. She stood outside Dave's ICU room and could only listen to what was being said inside.

Seconds, then minutes tick by until almost an hour since she first arrived by Dave's bedside had past when she saw the first remnants of life coming out of his room. She ran, rather waddled, over to the two frowning doctors, fear clearly written all over her face.

****

Jing-Mei: What happened with him, now?

****

Dr. Kumar: Respiratory Distress.

****

Dr. Kremis: Another possible side effect from the medicine or just possibly it was caused from all the bloating around his throat and lower jaw.

****

Jing-Mei: You think the bloating caused Dave to stop breathing?

****

Dr. Kremis: Well, something did. My best guess is that the bloating is putting undue pressure on Dave's larynx causing his airway to constrict. He's forcing air out through an area no bigger than that of a drinking straw.

****

Jing-Mei: What are you going to do about it?

****

Dr. Kumar: Dr. Kremis and I discussed this and in Dave's best interest we feel it would be better if he went back on the ventilator for now.

****

Jing-Mei: You're gonna intubate him again? Dave won't like that. He hates that tube down his throat as much as he hates those restraints.

****

Dr. Kumar: That won't be necessary. I think we can just connect the vent to his trache.

Jing-Mei, doubtful how that's going to make Dave feel, nods in agreement. She walks back into her husband's room followed by the doctors. A nurse is standing over Dave bagging him when the three doctors approach. He is barely conscious but alert enough to understand what is being said to him. They explain what they intend to do, Dave shakes his head, disapproving of their plans. Trying to shake the bag from over his face, tugging at his tied hands, and fighting off the drowsiness from his meds, he realizes that he can keep saying no, but the truth is he doesn't have a choice. They are going to do what they want. Feeling like a trapped animal, living on the decisions of others, and with Jing-Mei sitting by his side stroking his soaked brow, he gives into them and closes his eyes while his doctors take control of the situation, once again living his life by somebody else's rules---a position that he was never comfortable with but was forced to obey his entire life.

Over the next couple of days, Drs. Kremis and Kumar ran more tests and eventually found what drug was causing Dave's violent outbursts. They removed him from it and his temperament went back to the gentle, naive, innocent he once was before his surgery. Unfortunately, removing him from that drug only produce another problem. His rages were becoming less and less, so he was determined to no longer be a danger to himself or others. The restraints were removed. Jing-Mei entered his room after one of her doctor's visits to find Dave sitting up in bed watching tv. Shortly after she arrived, a nurse followed her in and turned the blaring tv down.

****

Nurse: We've been over this before, Dave. We don't mind you watching tv all day

or night as long as you do get some rest in between and behave yourself but we will not stand for you blasting it all over this hospital. Is that understood?

The nurse pulled the remote from his tight grasp and lowered the volume. She got not more than three feet away, when up went the volume. She turned on her heels and once again grabbed the remote and silenced the tv.

****

Nurse: Alright, big guy, you want to play it that way. Well, let's just see how well you handle that remote back in your restraints.

Jing-Mei intercedes.

****

Jing-Mei: That won't be necessary. We won't keep the volume up over four.

****

Nurse: See that it doesn't go higher or I will remove the tv from his room all together.

The nurse leaves handing Jing-Mei the remote on the way out. Jing-Mei turns her back to Dave and stares at the tv for a few moments before turning it off.

****

Jing-Mei: There's nothing that you need to watch on there now, anyway. Only programs that will warp you're mind. Besides, we need to talk.

****

Dave: WWATCH TTV!

****

Jing-Mei: No talk now, watch tv later.

Jing-Mei paced throughout Dave's room, holding the remote so he couldn't get it from her. She stumbled verbally trying to find something, any subject that would make small talk with Dave. She stood by his window, still with her back facing him and stared outside.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, have you seen outside? The grounds, the view is beautiful. I've noticed the other day that if you come to the window at the right moment, you can see the most beautiful sunrise and sunset ever. Maybe, if Dr. Kremis okays it, he'll let me take you outside to the gazebo and soak up some of this beautiful, fresh air and sunshine. Florida is beautiful place. I wouldn't mind living here permanently, but I would miss Chicago. All our friends are there and my family is. I know I said that my mother and I weren't very close, but I'd still miss them. _(pause) _By the way, I spoke with Mrs. Peterson and she says that the boys are getting along great with my father. He's been spending alot of time with them and he's not much of a dog person but Rascal and Lucky have managed to charm him. Mrs. Peterson says that the boys ask about us all the time and want to talk to you on the phone, but you haven't exactly been yourself lately, so I didn't think it was a good idea. If you're up to it later, maybe we will call them and you can reassure them that you're okay. I'm sure they will even put the dogs on the phone for you to talk to if you'd like. They really miss us and I miss them more than you can imagine. But, when we finally do go hom...

Dave slams his hand down on the table in front of him, startling Jing-Mei and causing her to turn around and stare back at him.

****

Jing-Mei: What was that for?

****

Dave: You sstop ffrom ttv watching. You wwant ttalk, huh. WWELL TTALK TTHEN!

****

Jing-Mei: I was only making small talk but if you have something you want to talk about then we will. I thought you would be happy to hear about your sons and the dogs.

****

Dave: Davey ttalk about Rrazzal and Llucky.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, we were talking about them...you haven't been listening to a word I've been saying, have you?

Dave stares back at her and while he figures out an answer to her question, he manages to grab hold of the tv remote again when she steps close enough to him. He turns the tv back on and again blasts it, loud enough for Jing-Mei to cover her ears.

****

Jing-Mei: NOW I CAN SEE WHY THE NURSES ARE COMPLAINING! DAVE, TURN IT DOWN! I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK!

The sound of the tv, causes one of the nurses to come in and shut off the tv with the buttons on the set, disabling the remote.

****

Nurse: You haven't worn yourself out yet.

Dave stares at her, with a confused look on his face.

****

Dave: TV BBACK OON!

****

Nurse: Later, nap time for Davey now.

Dave continues to look at the nurse, as if he has no idea what the hell she's talking about. Finally, the nurse walks over to Dave and places her hand over his eyes, indicating for him to shut them and go to sleep. Dave swats her hand away.

****

Dave: Tired, nno. Wwatch tv.

****

Jing-Mei: You'll have to excuse him, he's always been hyper but with these new meds, well, it's only gotten worse. He needs a distraction away from tv. Something, that hopefully, will keep him out of trouble.

Getting an idea, the nurse exits the room and returns seconds later with a fake arm and some bandages and syringes.

****

Nurse: Why don't you work on improving your medical skills for now?

She gives Jing-Mei the equipment and watches as the two get started. Once they are involved, the nurse quietly leaves the room. Jing-Mei starts to explain to Dave what he needs to do to help _"his patient" _, but Dave's seems distracted. His eyes are roaming the room and he's paying no attention to her. Frustrated, Jing-Mei grabs him by his chin and turns his head to face her.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you want to do this now or not?

****

Dave: Wwhat I ddo have?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm trying to explain to you what you need to do but you seem to have lost interest. Please just try to focus on this, Dave. After all, this is for your benefit, not mine. You do want to go back to work as a doctor some day. Now, concentrate on what needs to be done to help your patient's badly broken arm.

Dave shoves the arm away and Jing-Mei puts it back near him.

****

Dave: Wwatch tv.

****

Jing-Mei: Personally, I don't mind it but you cannot blast it and disturb the other patients. You are driving the staff crazy.

Jing-Mei gets up from a seat and starts to walk towards the tv.

****

Jing-Mei: Fine, if you want to watch tv, then go ahead. Just keep it down.

****

Dave: WATCH TTV, NNOW!

****

Jing-Mei: I said you could, you don't have to shout.

Jing-Mei turns the set on and starts to surf the channels. Nothing on tv that she puts on satisfies Dave. Giving up, she hands him the remote. Instantly, the volume goes up causing the nurses to run in. Jing-Mei waves them away, indicating that she will deal with her defiant husband.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, that is way too loud. It's hurting my ears. I'm surprised that it's not hurting yours.

She removes the remote from Dave's grip and lowers the volume. She goes to hand it back to Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: You can have it, only if you promise not to touch the volume control.

He signals for her to give it to him and she does but she watches for him to move his hand over to the volume control. Everytime he does, she gives him a death stare and he backs his hand away. She sits and stares at him for awhile, puzzled. Finally, she decides to ask him what's going on with him?

****

Jing-Mei: And why isn't that loud sound bothering your sensitive ears? Just watch the tv and I'll be over by the window looking out.

Jing-Mei walks behind Dave and glares at the view. The tv remains at a low volume for a couple of minutes.

****

Dave: Cchin ggone, uup turn tv.

The volume on the tv starts getting louder. Jing-Mei spins around and grabs the remote from Dave, startling him---an action that Jing-Mei notices. She lowers the tv, yet again.

****

Dave: Where you from come? Yyou lleft.

****

Jing-Mei: No, I didn't leave. I told you I was only looking out the window. Sometimes, I don't think you pay any attention to me.

Getting fidgety, Dave starts to tap his fingers on the table in front of him.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, I know you have a very low attention span, but you have to start to pay closer attention to people. No wonder Kerry was at her limit with you. You tune people out and..._(Jing-Mei starts to get annoyed by the tapping of Dave's fingers)_Stop that, please.

Dave continues with the tapping and gets louder with it.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, I said listen to me. I don't mean to yell at you but it's seems to be the only way to get through to you. I don't mean to hurt or scare you, I'm really only trying to help you. DAVE, I SAID STOP THAT DAMN TAPPING!

Dave continues raising Jing-Mei's suspicions. She paces behind him.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, Dave...are you listening to me.

The tapping continues. Jing-Mei sees a food tray laying on a cart outside. She immediately goes to get it. She brings it into the room and while Dave continues to now, bang his hands on the table, she slams it to the floor behind him---hoping to get his attention. She fails. She calls his name several more times and he doesn't respond. Finally, she walks over to face him. He sees her looking at him and instantly stops banging. She bends down to his eye level.

****

Jing-Mei: You can't hear me, can you?

A knock at the door, sends Rusty running for it. He opens it expecting to see his Papa Chen standing there instead he finds another older man.

****

Rusty: Mr. Santini, come in.

****

Mr. Santini: Hey there, guy. Is your nanny around?

Rusty leads Mr. Santini in by the hand and takes him into Antonio's room, then heads back out to finish watching his cartoons. Mr. Santini finds Mrs. Peterson staring at several boxes stacked next to the wall.

****

Mr. Santini: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you if you were cleaning.

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, not cleaning just thinking.

She walks over and gives him a peck on the cheek.

****

Mr. Santini: Can I help?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Maybe. Inside the boxes are what will someday, I hope, be Antonio's big boy bed. They arrived when we came back from Florida and Dr. Dave wanted to be the one to put it together for his son, but then he got sick again and...well, you know the rest. I asked Jing-Mei what she wanted me to do with it and she told me to let it be. That it would give Dr. Dave something to look forward to when he came home, but I'm not so sure that...

****

Mr. Santini: You're not so sure that he's coming home, are you?

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, that's not it. I'm not so sure he's going to be in any shape to put together a whole bed by himself. It's a big job and he's not in the healthiest condition and Jing-Mei is going to need it together soon. She's due in just under a month.

****

Mr. Santini: Say no more. I'll put it together for them.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's very nice of you, but Dr. Dave wanted to do it.

****

Mr. Santini: Dr. Dave won't mind, I'm sure. In fact, if he does I will personally come back over--take it apart and let him put it back together again.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That won't be necessary. As long as you don't mind or it doesn't take up much of your time. I hate to impose.

****

Mr. Santini: Please, I put together bigger projects then this before. Consider it an early present to the Maluccis for their baby. How's Dr. Dave doing?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I spoke with Jing-Mei earlier. She said that he's having some very nasty reactions to his meds but the doctors are doing everything to contain them and keep him from hurting himself...whatever that means.

****

Mr. Santini: That boy certainly has come a long way. He's made an old man like me very proud of, and a little sad that I was only blessed with daughters. Not that I have anything against girls, I love all three of my princesses but every man dreams of having a son. Dave, was as close as I ever had.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You have sons-in-law and grandsons.

****

Mr. Santini: True, but it's not the same. I wish I could have raised Dave and his brother and sister. They were good kids despite their adult role models. It makes me sick everytime I think about what that twisted monster did...well, listen to me going on now. You don't want to hear all that again. Listen, I'll get started on the bed tomorrow.

Mr. Santini wraps his arm around his girlfriend's waist and starts to sway with her, each giving the other subtle kisses.

****

Mr. Santini: For tonight, I was thinking that we could have dinner at any restaurant of your choosing and then maybe go see a show...like _Mama Mia _is back on stage, if you want.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I would love that. We haven't really spent alot of time together since we came home, but what about the children?

****

Mr. Santini: Find a babysitter for them.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I am the babysitter, remember.

****

Mr. Santini: True, but I'm sure Jing-Mei doesn't want you to spend all your time here watching the children.

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, she does encourage me to go out more, but it's not easy to find a babysitter on such short notice and for these two, not just any babysitter will do---if you know what I mean.

****

Mr. Santini: Hmmm. Too bad my daughters all went back to Sicily. We could leave the boys with them. It's a shame that there's no other family that could watch them for the night.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's not true. Wait, let me try something.

Mrs. Peterson and Mr. Santini head into the other room. Mr. Santini sits on the couch and watches cartoons with the boys. Rusty is doing some last minute homework and Antonio is sitting on Rascal's back as the dog lies down on the floor. Lucky is pushing a ball around with his nose, when Mr. Santini picks it up and plays with him. Mrs. Peterson joins them several minutes later.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Hey guys, how would you like to spend the night over your Grandpa Chen's house?

****

Mr. Santini: Grandpa Chen?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Jing-Mei's father. He's taken a liking to the children and said he would love to have them for the night.

****

Rusty: We take Rascal and Lucky, too.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Not tonight. Just you and Antonio. The dogs stay home.

****

Rusty: But Papa Chen likes them.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I know, but it'll be a strange house for them and they won't be comfortable there. Maybe next time, okay. The dogs can look after themselves better here, I think.

****

Antonio: Gandpa house.

Antonio starts clapping and bouncing up and down on Rascal's back causing the dog to slowly get up, juggling the little fellow til Antonio falls lightly to the floor.

****

Antonio: I go boom.

Mrs. Peterson picks Antonio up and brushes the still smiling twenty month off.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes, you did. Well, what do you think, Rusty? Antonio is all for it and you don't want to miss out on all the fun.

****

Rusty: Fun? What fun?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, you're mama told me that her parents live in a big house with a big backyard and I'm sure that your grandpa will have some interesting way to entertain you.

****

Rusty: Okay. We can ride in lemonsine?

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's limousine, Rusty, and probably. He said he was sending the car for you. Now, take your brother in to your room and pack a bag.

Mrs. Peterson puts Antonio down and Rusty takes his hand.

****

Mr. Santini: Good, I'm going to head over to my place and wash up and change. I'll be back soon to pick you up.

They kiss in front of four spying eyes.

****

Rusty and Antonio: Ooooo!

Mrs. Peterson ushers the boys back into the bedroom and helps them pack. An hour later and she is showered and dressed and ready when the car picks up the kids. She gives the driver, who she carefully tested with the code word, the bags and Antonio's inhalers and meds. They bid each other goodbye and the boys hurry into the big car and head for grandpa's house.

Over at the Chen's house, Mrs. Chen heads for the telephone. She picks it up and dials a number off a paper she removed from her purse. The other phone rings several times when it is finally picked up.

****

Voice on phone: What's your beef?

****

Mrs. Chen: I beg your pardon. I need to speak with Vincenzio Malucci?

****

Vincenzio_(in the background)_Who the fuck is it?

****

Voice: Who are you?

****

Mrs. Chen: I am Jung Hi Chen.

The person on the other end removes the receiver from his ear and yells back at his boss.

****

Rico: Some chick, Asian I think. Says her name is Hu Jing Chen...or something like that.

Vincenzio runs to the phone and snatches it from Rico's hand.

****

Vincenzio: Hello, Mrs. Chen, what can I do for you?

****

Mrs. Chen: It's what I can do for you that matters.

Several minutes into the phone conversation and the front door bell rings. She hangs up as her husband enters the room.

****

Mr. Chen: I want you to behave yourself around these children, dear.

****

Mrs. Chen: And when have I not proven to be the lady that I am.

****

Mr. Chen: Never dear, but I know how you feel about our daughter's kids and I don't want you to upset them.

****

Mrs. Chen: You underestimate me, sweetheart. Give me a chance.

****

Mr. Chen: You nearly bit my head off when I spent any time with them and now you are letting them into your home, and you're telling me you won't put up an ugly fuss about it.

****

Mrs. Chen: I've been thinking about it and if you adore the children then there's obviously something that I'm missing out on. Besides, your right. We should spend time with our baby's babies while she is in Florida nursing that poor sick, dying, whop..uh, I mean husband of hers.

****

Mr. Chen: Why the sudden change? You're up to something. If you plan on hurting those children in any way...

****

Mrs. Chen: Nonsense. Now let's go greet our houseguests and play host to those dear, sweet little children. And stop worrying, I'm not going to harm them in any way.

Mr. Chen remains suspicious as the Chens enter the living room while the children are still admiring the size of it.

****

Mrs. Chen: Welcome, children!

Across town, Vincenzio starts making plans for his next move when he is confronted by Rico.

****

Rico: So, you still haven't told me what this big idea of yours is all about?

****

Vincenzio: You'll find out when I fucking want you to know!

****

Rico: Does this have anything to do with that Asian chick that called earlier?

****

Vincenzio: It has everything to do with her. Speaking of which, I fucking ever hear you answer the phone like that again I will personally cut your tongue out and feed it back to you. I don't want you insulting her with your gutter mouth.

****

Rico: Whatever you say, boss man. But, if you ask me she sounds too uppity to have anything to do with us.

****

Vincenzio: I didn't ask and sorry if she's not in your lower class of people you deal with but right now she's a key part to my plans. That Asian chick, as you call her, is going to be the one who gets me my heirs to the family business. So, get your lazy, drugged-out ass in gear, we have a mission to go on.

Back at the hospital, Jing-Mei has informed Dr. Kremis of Dave's newest development and she waits outside his room while the doctor gives Dave a hearing test. Pacing back and forth, she continues to hope that she is wrong about Dave. When she sees the door open, she runs over to Dr. Kremis. He escorts her back to the waiting area and they sit down.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, what did you find out?

****

Dr. Kremis: We ran the audiograph test several times and came up with different results...none of them encouraging. Dave does seem to be suffering a definite hearing loss now.

****

Jing-Mei: But how, why? There was nothing wrong with his hearing before except his ears were extremely sensitive to loud frequencies.

****

Dr. Kremis: Before I ran the audiogram on him, I did some investigating and it appears in the other studies that were done with these kind of medicines, that the drugs affect the patient's hearing.

****

Jing-Mei: Why didn't you say that was a side effect, then?

****

Dr. Kremis: We didn't know.

****

Jing-Mei: Didn't know?

****

Dr. Kremis: Let me explain. The drugs used to help the heart adjust to the Jarvik 2000, decreases the patient's hearing...well, at least one of them does or maybe it is a combination of them, we aren't sure about that, just yet. All the patients who've had this procedure done, were on the exact same meds including the heart medications that Dave was on. Now, of course his hearing loss could be caused by some of his unrelated meds but since this seems to have just happened, I doubt that. Anyway, the one drug, on the protocol, that we removed Dave from...

****

Jing-Mei: The one that caused his outburst?

****

Dr. Kremis: Right. That one. Unfortunately, that seemed to be the drug that stabilized his hearing and protected such a loss from happening with the other drugs. Bottom line, we never noticed this particular side effect in the other patients because they never reacted as violent to the one drug, to be taken off it.

****

Jing-Mei: So basically, what you're saying is if you put Dave back on that drug again, his hearing will come back?

****

Dr. Kremis: Yes, but so will his uncontrollable aggression. It's sort of a Catch 22. It's your decision what you want us to do?

****

Jing-Mei: I want what's best for Dave. Although, I like the fact that Dave's sensitivity is gone but so is the rest of his ear function and I hate it that he can't hear, but I don't want to have to worry about him banging his head against a wall or doing other damage to himself. And I certainly can't have him restrained again.

****

Dr. Kremis: If I may suggest?

Jing-Mei nods.

****

Dr. Kremis: My professional opinion is that his hearing loss is only temporary. Once he's off the meds and that should be soon, I hope, his hearing will return along with the sensitivity to the inner ear. However, if he does go back on the other drug and manages to hurt himself, that damage could be and probably would be permanent.

****

Jing-Mei: I guess the decision has been made then. I'll just have to get use to raising my voice when I speak with Dave. Well, at least this explains now why Dave was blasting the volume on the tv or ignoring me everytime I was talking to him. He didn't even want to do his medical training and that's unusual for him, he likes that. But since he couldn't hear my instructions, he got mad at me.

Jing-Mei and Dr. Kremis walked into Dave's room as the nurse was leaving having just suctioned his trache. Jing-Mei, sits by her husband and takes his head in her hands and turns it towards her.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm so sorry I got mad at you for something that wasn't your fault.

Dave stares at her.

****

Jing-Mei: Damn it, I forgot. You can't hear me, can you?

****

Dave: Lllittle bbit.

Jing-Mei started talking louder to Dave and speaking slowly so that the little that he can hear he had a chance to process in his brain and eventually understand her.

****

Dr. Kremis: I'll leave the two of you alone for awhile. I have to get back and write this down in my story.

Without thinking, Dr. Kremis signed goodbye to Dave, and to Jing-Mei and Dr. Kremis' surprise, Dave returned the gesture.

****

Dave: Ggoodbye, Kremis ddoctor.

****

Dr. Kremis: Jing-Mei, you didn't tell me he could sign.

****

Jing-Mei: I didn't know it myself. Dave, that's wonderful. I guess I really don't know all about you, yet.

Dr. Kremis, without speaking or mouthing any words, signed a few more things to Dave and he answered him back despite having trouble making some signs with his left hand. Dr. Kremis left, totally amazed at Dave's accomplishment.

****

Jing-Mei_(not shouting but raising her voice slightly to be heard)_Well, maybe there's a few things you can teach me now while I train you as a doctor.

An hour or so goes by and Jing-Mei enters Dr. Kremis' office as he's ready to leave for the night.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you have a minute, doctor? I won't keep you long.

****

Dr. Kremis: Is something wrong with our star patient?

****

Jing-Mei: Not really. He was teaching me some signs and he kept doing this one but before he had a chance to tell me what it meant, he dosed off.

Jing-Mei tries to do the sign or as it is series of signs, from memory. After she finishes them, she looks at the doctor.

****

Jing-Mei: So, what was Dave trying to tell me? I know it had something to do with him cause he kept pointing back at himself.

Dr. Kremis smiled at the bewildered doctor.

****

Dr. Kremis: If you did the signs in the correct order, Dave was signing to you that he wants to go home to his family in time for your birthday.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	45. Things That Go Bump in the Night

**Showdown**

__

Part 45

****

A/N: The larger writing is Jing-Mei and the nurse speaking in a loud tone for Dave's benefit. It is in no way to be confused with them yelling at him.

A smile slowly grows on Jing-Mei's face.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you sure that's what Dave said?

****

Dr. Kremis: I couldn't make that up. Besides, how would I know about your birthday?

****

Jing-Mei: That's true. I'm shocked that Dave remembered especially since my birthday doesn't hold many good memories for him.

****

Dr. Kremis: Something bad happen to him then?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, that's the reason he's in the condition he's in now---at least part of it, anyway.

****

Dr. Kremis: Given his injuries it had to be something bad.

****

Jing-Mei: You can't imagine. Two years ago on my birthday---this is off the record, right? I mean if I tell you something you won't write it in your article, will you?

****

Dr. Kremis: Strictly off the record. My article will be solely based on his medical procedure and the aftermath not on him personally. Whatever you tell me will be between us and not leave this office.

****

Jing-Mei: I mean I don't mind who finds out about what happened to him. The world should be made aware of the vicious, cruel people out there, but I don't know how Dave would feel and I want to respect his privacy.

****

Dr. Kremis: None of it will get in my article. I told you I would let you read it before I send it to the medical journal for publication to get your full approval.

****

Jing-Mei: And I appreciate it. Two years ago, Dave and I started going together. I became pregnant with our son, Antonio, so Dave decided it was time to make it official. For my birthday, he left the hospital on his lunch break to buy me an engagement ring---but he never came back. Not as the same person as when he left.

****

Dr. Kremis: What happened?

****

Jing-Mei: He borrowed a co-worker's car, a rich co-worker's car and...

****

Dr. Kremis: He was in an accident?

****

Jing-Mei: I wish it was as simple and neat as that. No, apparently there was a kidnapping in the works for the owner of the car. When Dave left in it, the kidnappers thought he was the other doctor. To make a long story short, Dave was carjacked, kidnapped and for the next 48 hours he was brutally beaten, stabbed, shot and attempted to be set on fire. Finally, the cops found him---barely alive and brought him back to the hospital. He had massive head and brain injuries, a gunshot wound to his heart, broken bones throughout and a crushed larynx. Later, we had discovered that he had been sexually assaulted as well.

****

Dr. Kremis_(jaw dropped and in shock)_Dear God...you mean he was ra...

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, and as hard as it is to believe that's not even the worse of it. When we got Dave back, we found out that we didn't get Dave back completely.

****

Dr. Kremis: You've lost me.

****

Jing-Mei: All of Dave that left the hospital that day he was kidnapped, is not all of what we got back. While his abductors had him...

Tears start running down her face. Dr. Kremis indicates for her to stop, seeing how upset she's getting but she continues on.

****

Jing-Mei: No, I'm alright. This is very hard but I need to talk about it. His abductors must have been part of some organ black-market ring, because they evidently stole Dave's kidney right from out of him, then destroyed his remaining kidney, leaving him to need a transplant.

Dr. Kremis, unable to say anything, falls back onto his desk in total disbelief and disgust.

****

Dr. Kremis: How on earth did he survive?

****

Jing-Mei: Still not sure about that one. I know Dave's a fighter and a survivor but he's really proven it to me since the attack. Now, do you see why I am so over-protective with him.

****

Dr. Kremis: I do and can't say as though I blame you. I would be too. Have they ever caught the ones who did this to him?

****

Jing-Mei: Two of the three men that we think were with him at the time of the kidnapping had been killed, the third one has just gotten released from prison after being arrested on drug charges. Not enough evidence to hold him on Dave's attack. But we still don't have a lead on who was really behind the kidnapping in the first place.

****

Dr. Kremis: So, that means the bastard is still out there...

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, he's made several attempts to finish Dave off but...and that's the fear we live with each day---that he will finally succeed. However, we haven't had any direct threat lately.

****

Dr. Kremis: Hopefully, they've moved on.

****

Jing-Mei: I wish but I don't think so.

****

Dr. Kremis: You know I'm honored that you felt you could open up to me about something so personal, so tragic. You didn't need to tell me that?

****

Jing-Mei: After all you're doing to help Dave, you deserve to know what you're dealing with. So, about Dave going home?

****

Dr. Kremis: I would love to discharge him but I'm afraid that wouldn't be possible at this time.

****

Jing-Mei: Why not? Dave wants this. I need to be home when I have my baby.

****

Dr. Kremis: I understand that and I sympathize with you, but Dave is still undergoing the experimental drug therapy. I can't possibly observe him back in Chicago and finish my article and he won't be able to get his meds over there.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll figure something out, just give me time.

Jing-Mei leaves and goes back to Dave's room. She sits and stares at him while he sleeps. Minutes into her visit, Dave starts to stir. He opens his eyes and sees her looking down at him. He gives her a smile that she quickly returns. She starts to stroke his hair.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi baby, have a good nap?

Dave stares back at her, unresponsively.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry, I forgot that I have to get in the habit of speaking loudly to you for now.

Dave indicates that he wants to sit up and she gently helps him up in that position.

****

Jing-Mei: DO YOU FEEL LIKE DOING SOME MORE OF YOUR TRAINING.

****

Dave: Tv wwatch.

****

Jing-Mei: YOU CAN'T BLAST THE TV, BUT YOU CAN'T HEAR IT UNLESS YOU RAISE THE VOLUME. WE'LL WORK SOMETHING OUT TO HELP YOU.

Dave's eyes roam the room and fall onto Jing-Mei's belly.

****

Dave: Cchin ffat.

****

Jing-Mei: YOU MADE ME THIS WAY, JUST REMEMBER.

Jing-Mei takes Dave's hand and places it on her tummy. Seconds later, his hand jumps back and he smiles in total amazement.

****

Jing-Mei: YOU FELT IT, DIDN'T YOU? THAT'S OUR BABY KICKING. HE REALLY WANTS TO GET OUT AND MEET HIS FAMILY. WHICH REMINDS ME, WE STILL HAVEN'T CHOSEN A NAME. HAVE ANY NEW IDEAS.

Seeing that Dave has become fascinated with her stomach, she tries to take his attention away from it.

****

Jing-Mei: INCIDENTALLY, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU KNEW MY BIRTHDAY WAS COMING UP.

****

Dave: Ph...phone.

****

Jing-Mei: YOU CAN'T USE THE PHONE IF YOU CAN'T HEAR.

****

Dave: Ph...phone. Mmake ccall.

****

Jing-Mei: I DON'T KNOW WHAT I CAN DO TO HELP YOU WITH THAT. MAYBE IF YOU TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO CALL...

The two of them are interrupted by a nurse bringing in some flowers. Jing-Mei takes them from her and brings them over to Dave. She takes a sniff of them and then reads the card.

****

Dave: Pretty.

****

Jing-Mei: Very nice. Let's see who they're from.

Jing-Mei reads the card to Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: MISSING MY GOOD FRIEND BACK HERE. HOPE THESE BRIGHTEN UP YOUR ROOM AND THAT YOU'RE KEEPING UP WITH YOUR THERAPY. SEE YOU SOON, LARRY.

****

Dave: Llarry.

****

Jing-Mei: THAT WAS VERY NICE OF HIM. YOU'LL HAVE TO SEND HIM A THANK YOU CARD, LATER.

The nurse comes in to suction Dave, giving Jing-Mei an excuse to leave for awhile. She kisses Dave goodbye and heads towards a pay phone. Before the nurse can put the tube in Dave's trachea, he stops her.

****

Nurse: YOU KNOW WE HAVE TO DO THIS, DOCTOR.

****

Dave: Yyeah, bbut yyou hhelp mme mmake pphone ccall later.

****

Nurse: SURE, BUT YOU'RE WIFE WAS HERE...

****

Dave: Nno. Ddon't ttell hher. I ssurprise wwant her.

The nurse nods and agrees to help as Dave lays back in bed and allows the nurse to suction him.

Back at the Chens, Mr. Chen helps the children settle in. He has one of his servants take their bags up to their room and orders his cook to make them a snack. After opening several fortune cookies, Mr. Chen set the children down on the floor and showed them how to play several different Chinese children's games. One called "Tandems" involved organizing shaped, colored puzzle pieces into a frame set up according to the pictures on cards. That kept Antonio busy. He seemed to like the colors of the pieces. Meanwhile, Mr. Chen showed Rusty how to play Chinese checkers and discussed what kinds of movies they liked. Mrs. Chen sat nearby watching her husband play with the children

****

Rusty: Misses Chen, you play next game with me?

****

Mrs. Chen: I don't think so. I don't play games.

****

Rusty_(hurt)_ Oh, okay. Maybe we do something later.

****

Mrs. Chen: I doubt it.

****

Rusty_(whispering to Mr. Chen)_She doesn't like us, does she?

****

Mr. Chen: Sure she does. She's just not use to having little children around. _(pause)_ Listen, why don't you set up for the next game while I go get some more juice and popcorn. Darling, will you help me in the kitchen?

****

Mrs. Chen: You don't need my hel...

****

Mr. Chen: Get up and come with me in the kitchen.

The Chens walk into the kitchen out of earshot of the boys. Mr. Chen turns towards his wife, furiously.

****

Mr. Chen: What was all that about? You are suppose to help me entertain these two children.

****

Mrs. Chen: You invited them over, you entertain them.

****

Mr. Chen: We talked about this before they arrived and you said you wouldn't cause any trouble. If you don't want to have anything to do with them, then why don't you go to bed. You are upsetting the kids. They think you don't like them.

****

Mrs. Chen: I don't.

****

Mr. Chen: While their mother, our daughter, is out of town and for tonight those two little boys are our responsibility and I won't stand for them to be hurt.

Mrs. Chen seems distracted by some movement outside. A yell from the other way brings her out of her trance.

****

Rusty: All set up, Papa Chen!

****

Mr. Chen: Now, are you going to join me and our grandchildren or not?

****

Mrs. Chen: No, go ahead. I think I will go on to bed.

Mr. Chen leaves the kitchen in a huff while Mrs. Chen heads out to the back yard to investigate. She is confronted by two men.

****

Vincenzio: Are they in there?

****

Mrs. Chen: Yes, they are. How do you want to handle this?

****

Vincenzio: Keep them happy, don't give them a reason to be scared.

****

Rico: Make them feel comfortable to be alone and then leave them by themselves and we'll get in there and snatch them up.

****

Mrs. Chen: Do it quick and quiet and remember, neither me, my husband or any of my staff shall be harmed.

****

Vincenzio: Get back in there and keep them busy. Make an excuse for you and your husband to leave and we'll be in and out before you know it.

Mrs. Chen rejoined her husband and their guests in the living room.

****

Mrs. Chen: So, who's winning the game?

****

Rusty: I am. Papa Chen, he good teacher. You talking to us now?

****

Mrs. Chen: Of course, why not. You are, after all, _(choking on her words)_ our grandsons.

****

Mr. Chen: I thought you went up to bed.

****

Mrs. Chen: Changed my mind. I've been thinking about what you said about doing our part as grandparents. So, I'll play the winner of this game.

****

Rusty_(smiling)_See you, next game.

Mrs. Chen wanders over to Antonio and starts helping him with the puzzle. He watches her put the puzzle together and then take it apart.

****

Mrs. Chen: Now, it's your turn.

Antonio tries to do what she did but he has his own ideas about how to put the puzzle together. He takes the shapes and makes his own pictures with them. Mrs. Chen tries to show him the right way to do it, when she is interrupted.

****

Rusty: I win! Now, I play with Misses Chen.

Mrs. Chen keeps her promise and plays with Rusty while Mr. Chen heads over to spend time with his littlest grandson. Halfway through the game, Mrs. Chen glances out the window and sees Vincenzio signal her. She abruptly gets up and asks her husband into the kitchen, to help with more snacks for the children. He follows her and while the children amuse themselves with a small tour of the living room, there's a click of the front door.

Back at the hospital, Jing-Mei enters Dave's room to see two orderlies bringing in a tv set.

****

Jing-Mei: DAVE, YOU'RE GETTING A DIFFERENT TV?

****

Nurse: This one has subtitles on it, so he can watch it but not blast it.

****

Jing-Mei: That's nice, but Dave, his reading isn't very good yet.

****

Nurse: You can help him with that, besides don't underestimate your husband...he's smarter than you think. NOW, IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I'LL GET THAT OTHER THING WE TALKED ABOUT EARLIER.

She winks at Dave and he winks back then busies himself with the remote. He turns on a new program called, _"Joan of Arcadia"_ and Jing-Mei helps him understand what is happening on it.

****

Jing-Mei: THIS IS A NEW SHOW. IT'S ABOUT A GIRL WHO TALKS TO GOD IN THE FORM OF OTHER PEOPLE.

The scene turns to a body laying on the pavement being covered by a blanket. An older man is ducking under a yellow strip of tape and then is confronted by a younger, and much more handsome man. Dave points at the screen.

****

Dave: Wwhich oone is ggod?

****

Jing-Mei: I DON'T THINK EITHER OF THEM ARE. SEE, THE GIRL WHO TALKS TO GOD, HER FATHER IS A POLICE CHIEF SO WE GET TO SEE SOME POLICE WORK ON THE SHOW TOO.

****

From the tv: _"Liet. Daghlian, when these investigations become routine, I won't have to be here."_

****

Jing-Mei: YEAH, THAT'S THE CHIEF THERE AND THE YOUNGER ONE IS HIS LIEUTENANT. HIS NAME IS DAGHLIAN. INTERESTING NAME. YOU KNOW HE LOOKS AWFUL FAMILIAR.

****

Dave: Uu-5571.

****

Jing-Mei: YOU KNOW I THINK YOU'RE RIGHT. HE IS THE ONE WHO PLAYED IN THAT MOVIE. HE DOES GET AROUND, DOESN'T HE. YUM, YUM.

Dave stares at his wife and she becomes mesmerized by the young, Armenian detective on the tv.

****

Dave: Mme llook llike him.

****

Jing-Mei_(barely paying attention to him)_ARE YOU BACK ON THAT KICK AGAIN. I ADMIT THERE IS A SMALL RESEMBLANCE BETWEEN YOU BUT...

****

Dave_(jealous)_Why yyou ppay attention him to. You ggot mme rright here.

Then Dave reaches up and pulls Jing-Mei's hand on to the top of his head and indicates that he wants his hair to be stroked and played with. She does so and they eventually wind up kissing when a nurse stands in the doorway, wanting to interrupt but decides against it. She backs out and lets the couple be alone.

The front door opens and in sneaks Rico and Vincenzio. They quietly make their way across the foyer and head into the living room. As they start to open the door, another door opens from the other side of the room. It's one of the Chen's butlers. He comes in and starts to straighten up the pictures on the mantle piece. After several minutes he leaves and they attempt to get into the room again. No longer able to stall her husband in the kitchen, the Chens re enter the living room causing the men to back off again. They wait in the foyer, carefully keeping out of sight. Mrs. Chen wonders where they are and why the children are still here.

Mr. Chen sees the boys looking at the pictures on the mantle piece when he approaches them. He takes a picture of a young Chinese girl down and explains to them that that is their mother and starts to tell them about her.

Meanwhile, the uninvited guests in the foyer, tire of waiting for their opportunity decided to signal for Mrs. Chen. They make a subtle noise in the hall that draws her out of the living room.

****

Mrs. Chen: Why are they still here?

****

Vincenzio: Maybe because everytime we get close to them, someone interrupts us. You are suppose to make sure they are left alone.

****

Mrs. Chen: They will be. Tonight, upstairs in the first bedroom on the left. I'll leave their window to the room unlocked and there's a fire escape right outside the room. You will have easy access to them and no one will be the wiser.

A door is opened and Mr. Chen joins the threesome in the foyer.

****

Mr. Chen: I didn't know we have more guests?

****

Mrs. Chen: Uh, this is the man I told you about, who is interested in doing business with us. This is my husband, Minh Chen.

****

Vincenzio: I'm Vincenzio...

****

Mr. Chen: Vincenzio, I didn't catch your last name.

****

Vincenzio: Just Vincenzio, and this is my associate, Mr. Rico. I have a business meeting with another client on Friday so I was hoping that we could change our meeting on Friday to another day.

****

Mr. Chen: Of course, I'm sure my wife can set up another meeting. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my grandchildren. It was uh, nice meeting you Vincenzio and Mr. Rico.

Mr. Chen rejoined the children while his wife finished up business in the foyer. After escorting her guests out, she entered the living room to see her husband carrying a sleeping Antonio and a yawning Rusty walking next to him.

****

Mr. Chen: I think it's time to get these two little ones to bed.

****

Mrs. Chen: I was thinking the exact same thing.

As Mr. Chen laid Antonio on the bed, he started to stir. Rusty headed into the adjoining bathroom and started to brush his teeth. Mr. Chen and Antonio accompanied him and while Mr. Chen was checking Antonio's pull-up diaper, Mrs. Chen went over to the window and unlocked it. She saw her _"friends"_ waiting below.

Once both boys had their teeth brushed and final trip to the bathroom, they got into their pajamas and sat on the bed. The Chens were ready to leave them for the night, when Antonio started to cry.

****

Mr. Chen: Hey, little fellow. What's wrong?

****

Antonio: Tory.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing or Grandma Peterson always reads him a story before he goes to bed. He can't sleep without it.

****

Mr. Chen: Well, I'm not so sure I know too many children stories to tell. That was always my wife's department.

****

Rusty: Will you tell us one, Misses Chen?

Knowing that the boys would never settle down and go to sleep, she agreed.

****

Mrs. Chen: Let me see, do you know the story about the First Chinese New Year and the legend of the Chinese dragon?

Rusty shook his head. She settled down on the bed with the children. Rusty calmed Antonio down and she began telling the tale. Mr. Chen decided this was a good time to leave them alone for some quality time and quietly left the room and headed for his own bedroom down the hall.

After about an hour, his wife entered their bedroom.

****

Mr. Chen: How did it go?

****

Mrs. Chen: They both fell fast asleep before I was even half way through the story.

****

Mr. Chen: Well, what do you think of those two?

****

Mrs. Chen: What's to think about? They are two small boys. Two Italian boys.

****

Mr. Chen: Please don't go there again. One of those boys has some Chinese in him but that's not the point.

****

Mrs. Chen: I still don't approve of our daughter marrying a who..uh, Italian but I really shouldn't blame it on them. It's not their fault that they are crossbred, at least for the little one, anyway.

****

Mr. Chen: That's a start. Goodnight.

****

Mrs. Chen: Goodnight.

At the hospital, Jing-Mei, barely able to keep her eyes open anymore decides to go get some rest. She kisses Dave goodnight and heads for her room. After she is clearly out of sight, the nurse from earlier comes in pushing a small cart. On top of it sits a laptop computer. She connects it to a telephone line, and positions it in front of Dave. She takes a seat next to him.

****

Nurse: NOW ARE YOU READY TO BEGIN SENDING THAT EMAIL THAT YOU ASKED ME TO HELP YOU WITH?

****

Dave: Yes, please.

With the nurse's help, Dave sends a mysterious email to an unknown recipient. They wait several minutes for an answer and finally they hear, _"You've got mail"._

The nurse reads Dave the email.

****

Nurse: IT SAYS, GOOD NEWS, DR. DAVE. EVERYTHING HAS BEEN ARRANGED BACK HERE. WILL BE IN TOUCH WITH DETAILS.

The message brings a glow to Dave's tired face. The nurse shuts down the computer and helps Dave settle in for the night.

An hour or so after the Chens went to sleep, they are awaken by two figures. Mr. Chen gets up and turns on the light to see a crying, shaken Rusty and Antonio standing next to his bed.

****

Mr. Chen: What's wrong boys?

****

Mrs. Chen: What's going on?

****

Mr. Chen: Go back to sleep, I'll handle this. Rusty, what is it?

****

Rusty_(upset and holding Antonio's hand)_We heard noises outside our window. We scared.

****

Mrs. Chen: I'm sure it's just the wind, now go back to bed.

Mrs. Chen directs them back to their bedroom but both boys remain frozen. Seeing the terror all over their small faces, Mr. Chen has an idea.

****

Mr. Chen: Would you boys like to sleep in here with us tonight?

The boys smile and nod, to Mrs. Chen's horror.

****

Mrs. Chen: They have their own room.

****

Mr. Chen: One night won't hurt. It's scary staying in a strange place.

****

Mrs. Chen: There's no more room for them.

****

Mr. Chen: Don't be ridiculous. There's plenty of room for us, two small boys and even their dogs if they were here.

****

Rusty: Hey, we bring Rascal and Lucky next time.

****

Mr. Chen: We'll talk about that later, but for now climb on up here.

Rusty fixed himself in between the Chens while Antonio snuggled up to Mrs. Chen.

****

Rusty: Thank you, Papa Chen and Miss...uh, Mama Chen. We love you.

****

Antonio: Luv you, gandma.

Mr. Chen turned out the lights and they went back to sleep. Mrs. Chen remained silent in the bed for a few moments and then kissed Antonio on top of his head.

****

Mrs. Chen_(to herself)_I love you too, grandsons.

Mr. Chen overheard and smiled to himself. He drifted off to sleep and as sure as Mrs. Chen was sure that the boys were both asleep, she got up from her bed and left the room. She returned in a few moments and gently crawled back into bed so she didn't wake the children but she did wake up her husband.

****

Mr. Chen: Where did you go?

****

Mrs. Chen: To lock the window in the boys' bedroom. I heard it blow open as I was coming from the bathroom.

A tear ran down her face as she pulled her baby grandson closer to her and cuddled with him the entire night.

The next morning, the Chens driver delivered Rusty to school and Antonio back home to a waiting Mrs. Peterson's arms. Mr. Santini was there putting together Antonio's big boy bed. He had over half of it done when Mrs. Peterson insisted he take a break.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You're doing a great job on the bed.

****

Mr. Santini: I hope so. I hope Jing-Mei and Dr. Dave like it when they come home.

****

Mrs. Peterson: It shouldn't be long now. Jing-Mei says Dave is getting better everyday and she is working on getting him home next week for her birthday.

****

Mr. Santini: Well, then I better get back to putting the bed together. It will be a nice surprise for her birthday to come home and see it done.

Dr. Kremis enters Dave's room. He's watching tv with Jing-Mei sitting next to him with her head on his strong shoulder.

****

Dr. Kremis: How's my favorite couple doing?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave's alot calmer now that he has a tv he can watch without blasting.

****

Dr. Kremis: I see that. He looks much better than he did a few days ago.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, but he still wants to go home.

****

Dr. Kremis: I've explained that to you that's not possible.

****

Jing-Mei: I've been thinking about that and I think I've come up with the perfect solution. Dave's physical therapist at home has a video camera. He can record Dave's progress and send you the tape so you can observe him. Dr. Casin, Dave's cardiologist back in Chicago, said that he would monitor Dave's condition if you let him come back home. So, what do you think?

****

Dr. Kremis: What about his drug therapy?

****

Jing-Mei: I thought about that and I'm sure my father will help us overnight the meds from here to Chicago when Dave needs them. Now, is there any other wrinkle we can iron out so Dave can go home.

****

Dr. Kremis: What about his physical condition?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave's getting stronger everyday. You even said, yourself that he looks alot better than he did and he's behaving himself. Please this means so much to us.

****

Dr. Kremis: I guess that might work. I do want to give Dave a final physical before he leaves and if everything checks out, I may be able to discharge him by the end of the week. I also want to consult Dr. Kumar and get his opinion.

****

Jing-Mei: That would be great. He would still be home for my birthday.

Jing-Mei walks in front of the tv to get Dave's attention.

****

Jing-Mei: DAVE, DR. KREMIS SAID THAT HE MAY LET YOU GO HOME AT THE END OF THE WEEK. IF HE DOES, WE WILL BE HOME FOR MY BIRTHDAY AND THE BIRTH OF THE BABY. _(pause) _IF HE DOES DISCHARGE YOU, THAT WILL BE THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT I COULD HAVE.

****

Dave_(smiling)_Chin, wwait tto yyou ssee ppresent aat hhome Ddavey for yyou.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	46. Ring!

****

Showdown

__

Part 46

Both Dr. Kremis and Dr. Kumar ran the needed tests on Dave and the results were good. He was responding very well to the drug therapy and heart pump. They were still a little concerned about the bloating around his throat and the fact that he was in need of a vent but other than that, they couldn't find a single reason why Dave couldn't go home to Chicago to be with his family. Jing-Mei promised the doctors that she would send them the videos that Larry takes of Dave's progress and she was now on the phone with her father about arranging for the meds.

****

Jing-Mei: Daddy, how's everything going with the boys?

****

Mr. Chen: We are getting along great. They spent the night at our house and I think they had a good time.

****

Jing-Mei_(sarcastically)_Uh, oh. I'm sure mummy loved having them there.

****

Mr. Chen: She was against it at first but those two little charmers won her over.

****

Jing-Mei: What? We are talking about my mummy, right?

****

Mr. Chen: Yes, the one and same. They asked her to tell them a bedtime story and played games together. But, I think the real kicker was when they came running into our room, in the middle of the night, scared.

****

Jing-Mei: What happened?

****

Mr. Chen: They said they heard someone outside their window, but later your mother discovered that their window was left unlocked and there was a terrible wind out there so the window was probably just banging open and closed. Anyway, we let them sleep in with us and the little one cuddled right up with your mother as if he'd known her his entire life. I believe that is what opened up her heart to them.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm glad that she finally is starting to make the effort to know her grandchildren, especially since she'll have another one soon. I knew once she gave them a chance she would love them. Well, the reason why I'm calling you is because the doctors are close to discharging Dave from here and letting him come back to Chicago.

****

Mr. Chen: That's great news, right?

****

Jing-Mei: The best but only if I arrange to have Dave's progress videotaped so his doctor here can continue to monitor the procedure and write his paper for the medical journal. I've arranged for that, but there's another problem. This is a new procedure and Chicago hasn't attempted it yet. His cardiologist there will monitor Dave's condition directly with some help from his Florida doctors, but he doesn't have the meds for Dave's drug therapy. This is where you come in. I thought maybe you could arrange, with one of your connections, to have the meds fed ex from here to Chicago so that Dave can still receive them when he needs them and not go off his protocol.

****

Mr. Chen: I'm sure there won't be a problem with that.

****

Jing-Mei: It could get kind of expensive and I know how mummy won't let you spend one penny on Dave's medical care.

****

Mr. Chen: Don't worry about your mother. I will deal with her. After last night with the boys, I don't think she will give us any trouble. Just let me know what I have to do here and we'll set it up.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, daddy and I will. I have to go now. I'm due for my last obstetrics visit before we head home. Love you and see you when I get there.

Jing-Mei returns from her appointment and makes a call to Mrs. Peterson. She notifies the older woman that they may be coming home within the next day or so and to let the boys know.

****

Mrs. Peterson: The boys will be thrilled to see you. They've missed you guys so much.

****

Jing-Mei: And we can't wait to wrap our arms around those little fellows either. It seems like its been a lifetime since we were together.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dave, he's better now?

****

Jing-Mei: He's on his way. I do need a small favor though.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Anything I can do to help.

****

Jing-Mei: Could you make sure that Dave's ventilator is in working order before we get there. It's been awhile since he's had to use it and he'll be on it for some time until he stops his drug therapy and I just want to be prepared. Don't want to take any chances with his breathing...

****

Mrs. Peterson: You two just concentrate on coming home and don't worry about anything here. We've got it under control. As a matter of fact, we have a small surprise waiting for you back here...kind of a birthday surprise for you, dear.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave said the same thing...you guys aren't working together on something for me, are you?

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, I haven't spoken to him since he was in the hospital.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, but please don't go to crazy over my birthday. I just want to get my husband back home and my family together. Give the boys a hug for us and tell them we love them. Goodbye.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I always do. Goodbye.

She stops by Dr. Kremis' office to find out the results of their evaluation of Dave. She lightly taps on the door and walks in.

****

Jing-Mei: I hope I'm not coming at a bad time.

****

Dr. Kremis: No, actually we were getting ready to have you paged.

****

Jing-Mei: Why? What's wrong, now?

****

Dr. Kremis: Nothing. In fact, it's all good. Dave's body seems to be adjusting very nicely to the heart pump. He's regaining his strength and even the side effects from his drug therapy don't seem to be much a problem anymore.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you saying you are going to discharge him then?

****

Dr. Kumar: We are still very concerned with the bloating and the fact that he still needs artificial respiration but you, being a doctor, can very well look after that. Also, I'm a little worried about how he may handle the flight home.

****

Jing-Mei: He's flown before in this condition, well, not exactly this condition. But, if you tell him he's going home to his family, I'm sure he will manage somehow. He just wants out of here. No offense.

****

Dr. Kremis: None taken. Can't say as though I blame him. I've been thinking alot about what you said about having his progress videotaped. That may work out for the best. We could use the tape to educate other doctors and hospitals in this newest medical procedure, if it's alright with you and Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll have to ask Dave, but I don't have a problem with it. Only request I make that if there is anything truly embarrassing for Dave on the tape, that we edit it out. I mean, I don't mind if you see it for your article but I don't feel comfortable if it is viewed by strangers, especially other doctors that someday may work with Dave, if he gets his career going again.

****

Dr. Kremis: I understand. There's some things that don't need to be seen. But, I will have to explain it to them if it has to do with the procedure itself.

****

Jing-Mei: I think we can handle that. An explanation can be easier than an actual visible account of...you know, what may happen. Not that anything will, but want to cover all the bases.

Both doctors nod at Jing-Mei, signifying that they agree to the terms. She gives them a smile in return.

****

Jing-Mei: So, when do you think Dave will be released?

****

Dr. Kumar: We've worked out a way to have his meds sent to him on a regular basis, with your father's help and as it looks Dave's not going to even need those meds for much longer. We just want to keep him on them for a few more days as a precaution. If Dr. Kremis agrees, we can start the paperwork now, and have him out of here tomorrow morning.

****

Jing-Mei: Great! Can I tell Dave the good news?

****

Dr. Kremis: I think you had better. It'll be nice for you to give him good news for once.

****

Jing-Mei: It'll be nicer once he's off these meds and his hearing returns. Dr. Kremis, there's no chance that any permanent damage was done to his hearing because of this?

****

Dr. Kremis: I doubt it but just to be safe, I'd make sure he had his hearing checked regularly. You should be aware of the fact, that once his hearing does return so does his noise sensitivity.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I know. We've learned to live with that though.

Jing-Mei says goodbye to the doctors and heads into Dave's room to find the nurse preparing to sedate a fighting Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, what's going on in here!

****

Nurse: He started screaming to the top of his lungs. When I came in, he was grabbing at his head and bouncing around in the bed. I tried to calm him down, but everytime I touched him, he pushed me away. I don't know what his problem is now, but a nice strong tranquilizer should solve it.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't you dare! The last thing he needs right now is more drugs in his system.

****

Nurse: Then maybe a good, tight straight jacket will work.

****

Jing-Mei: My husband is not crazy. He is far from it. He's just...uh, sick...the drug therapy...it makes him act out every so often. It's not his fault. Let me deal with this. I know what it is.

Dave is continuing to grab at his head and moving it all over the pillow when he lets out another scream.

****

Dave: CHIN...MME HHELP!

Jing-Mei dismisses the nurse and she heads over to her distraught husband.

****

Jing-Mei: It's alright, Dave. Chin's here. I'm going to take good care of you, baby.

Jing-Mei takes hold of Dave and the louder he screams and the more he squirms around in bed, the tighter she holds him and the faster she strokes his sweat-tear covered face.

Within minutes, Dr. Kremis enters the room and sees a much calmer Dave in Jing-Mei's arms.

****

Dr. Kremis: What happened? One of my nurses said that there was a problem in here.

****

Jing-Mei: Not anymore. Everything's under control. Dave was just having one of his migraines again.

****

Dr. Kremis: Can I get him something for it?

****

Jing-Mei: No, I found that not even the strongest drugs that medicine has to offer us, can take away the pain in his head. Usually, if I just sit here and hold him real tight, during a migraine, the pain slowly subsides. This won't affect his being discharged, will it?

****

Dr. Kremis: He's gotten these migraines before his latest attack here in Florida?  
**Jing-Mei: **Alot. This is the first one I've seen since he's been in this hospital, but that's not to say that he hasn't had them. Dave likes to hide his pain from me, he doesn't realize that that could do him more harm than good.

****

Dr. Kremis: He seems to be doing okay now. Since, this has happened before and you know what to do, I won't hold it against you and insist that Dave stay here longer than necessary. But, I do think he should have those migraines checked out when he gets back home.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, I intend to make sure he is given a full physical when we get home. Don't want to take any chances.

****

Dr. Kremis: Good plan.

Dr. Kremis heads out of the room, but turns back towards the Maluccis to see Dave looking at him over Jing-Mei's shoulder.

****

Dr. Kremis_(signing)_You have a wonderful wife there, big guy.

****

Dave_(mouths back)_I know.

As Dave slowly calms down, an indication that the pain has passed. He looks at Jing-Mei and holds her hands. They smile at each other.

****

Jing-Mei: WELL, NOW THAT YOU'RE BETTER, I HAVE SOMETHING TO THAT WILL MAKE YOU FEEL EVEN BETTER. DR KREMIS AND DR. KUMAR ARE DISCHARGING YOU TOMORROW. WE'RE GOING HOME, BABY!

****

Dave: Rrazzal, Llucky, llittle oones, mmommy.

****

Jing-Mei: THAT'S RIGHT. WE'LL BE SEEING ALL OF THEM TOMORROW NIGHT. YOU ARE REALLY IMPRESSING YOUR DOCTORS HERE AND THEY FEEL IT'S TIME WE MOVE ON.

****

Dave_(pointing to Jing-Mei's belly)_ Ba..baby.

****

Jing-Mei: YOU, ME AND THE BABY ARE GOING HOME TO OUR FAMILY.

****

Dave: Bbbirthday, Ccchin.

****

Jing-Mei: YEAH, WE'LL BE THERE IN TIME FOR MY BIRTHDAY.

He stares at her for a few minutes until something catches his eye.

****

Dave_(pointing at Jing-Mei's finger)_Rring.

****

Jing-Mei: YOU REMEMBER GIVING THAT TO ME ON OUR WEDDING DAY, HUH. IT'S BEAUTIFUL.

****

Dave: Rrings, ttwo.

****

Jing-Mei: YEAH, THIS ONE IS MY ENGAGEMENT RING AND THIS IS MY WEDDING RING.

****

Dave: Davey hhave 'gage..ment rring too.

****

Jing-Mei: SILLY. BOYS DON'T WEAR ENGAGEMENT RINGS. BUT THEN YOU DON'T NEED ONE. SEE, YOU HAVE TWO RINGS TOO. THIS IS YOUR WEDDING RING AND THIS ONE ON YOUR OTHER HAND IS YOUR...UH, I'M NOT SURE WHAT THAT IS. YOU'VE ALWAYS WORN IT SINCE I FIRST MET YOU. I DON'T EVER REMEMBER YOU TAKING IT OFF. FINGER'S PROBABLY SWELLED UP AROUND IT. WHY DON'T WE TRY TO GET IT OFF YOU, AND GIVE YOUR SKIN A CHANCE TO BREATHE.

Jing-Mei takes Dave's right ring finger in her hand and starts tugging at the ring when Dave abruptly pulls his hand away from her.

****

Dave: Llet mme go, Cchin.

****

Jing-Mei: I'M ONLY TRYING TO TAKE THE RING OFF YOU FOR AWHILE.

****

Dave: No, ttake 'way. Aalone lleave. MINE! KEEP 'WWAY!

Hearing and seeing the tension in Dave's voice and on his face, Jing-Mei backs off and drops the subject.

****

Jing-Mei: ALL RIGHT, IF YOU'LL GOING TO FREAK OUT ABOUT IT. I WON'T TRY TO GET IT OFF YOU. IT WASN'T LIKE I WAS GOING TO KEEP IT. I WOULD HAVE GIVEN IT BACK.

****

Dave: Ppretty rring.

****

Jing-Mei: PRETTY RING, IF YOU SAY SO. BUT, IT'S JUST A LARGE SILVER BAND WRAPPED AROUND YOUR FINGER.

****

Dave: Nnot mmy rring. Fforget rring mmine. Yyou rring, ppretty.

****

Jing-Mei: YES, IT IS. THANK YOU, IT'S THE BEST ANNIVERSARY PRESENT YOU EVER GAVE ME, EXCEPT THE GIFT OF HAVING YOU AROUND FOR OUR FIRST ANNIVERSARY AND FOR THAT I WILL ALWAYS BE THANKFUL FOR.

The Maluccis spend the night, making out in Dave's bed. They stop short of going any further than kissing and fondling each other as to not alert the medical staff.

Jing-Mei falls asleep in Dave's arms in his bed, when she is awaken by his sudden jerking movements. Movements that have become all too familiar to her during her marriage to Dave. She starts shaking Dave to wake him up from another nightmare. She gets out of the bed and checks his machines to make sure he's not in any immediate danger or that something isn't physically wrong with him. Except for an accelerated heart rate, everything is normal for Dave. Just as she thought, it's a nightmare. The on-duty nurses run in when they hear the heart monitor beep uncontrollably. Dave jumps up in bed, his eyes wide open and total fear all over his face. Jing-Mei grabs hold of him and calms his shaken body down. His heart rate returns to normal.

****

Jing-Mei: It's alright. Just a nightmare. He's fine now. You can go back to your work. Everything's going to be okay.

The nurses leave and Jing-Mei continues to hold Dave as he shakes in her arms.

****

Jing-Mei: ANOTHER BAD DREAM, SWEETHEART?

Dave nods but remains quiet.

****

Jing-Mei: IT'S ALRIGHT. I'M HERE AND I WON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU.

Dave tries to hold back his tears but is unable to. She takes his face into her hands and stares into his sad, terror-ridden eyes.

****

Jing-Mei: CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT THAT NIGHTMARE WAS ABOUT?

Dave stumbles a few times before he's able to speak. He stares back at her, without so much as blinking. It's a haunting look, that Jing-Mei has never seen in Dave before. Not the whole time they've been together and it ran a cold chill down her spine.

****

Dave: RRRING, RRING!

Jing-Mei held Dave until the power of his meds took effect and he could no longer fight the sleepiness he felt. Once she was sure he was out, she tiptoed out of the room and notified the nurse to keep an extra secured eye on him and let her know if he had another episode.

The next morning, Jing-Mei came into Dave's room to see Dr. Kumar with him.

****

Jing-Mei: Is there a problem here?

****

Dr. Kumar: No, just given a last check up before he goes. He's looking good. I can count him as one of my success cases.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, Dave has a way of impressing his doctors without really trying. When he does try to get their attention, he...well, it's a mess. 

Dr. Kumar: I don't understand that one, but all the same...I WANTED TO GIVE YOU BOTH MY BLESSINGS FOR A LONG, HAPPY LIFE TOGETHER AND TO PERSONALLY SAY GOODBYE TO YOU.

****

Dave: Ggoodbye.

****

Jing-Mei: You'll have to excuse Dave...he's a man of few words and expressions...on the outside but on the inside, he's very loving. WE'LL HAVE TO WORK ON GETTING HIM TO SHOW THAT SIDE OF HIM.

Jing-Mei walks over and hugs the tall, Indian doctor.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you so much for everything you did. You don't know how much it means to us.

****

Dr. Kumar: Glad I could help. You're good people and it was a pleasure. Just remember if there is anything I can do for you when you get back home or you have any problems, please call me. You have my number.

Dr. Kumar leaves the Maluccis and goes on his way. Jing-Mei sits by her husband who's distracted by the television. Realizing, that he isn't paying attention to her, she turns the tv off getting an angry look in return from Dave.

****

Dave: Ttv on.

****

Jing-Mei: NOT NOW. YOU ARE GETTING READY TO LEAVE AS SOON AS WE GET YOUR DISCHARGE PAPERS AND YOU AREN'T EVEN DRESSED YET. I CONFIRMED OUR PLANE RESERVATIONS AND I WOULD LIKE TO GET TO THE AIRPORT ON TIME.

****

Dave: Going hhome.

****

Jing-Mei: YES, WE ARE. WELL, YOU AREN'T LIKE THAT. LET'S GET SOME CLOTHES ON YOU.

****

Dave: Comfort'ble llike tthis..

****

Jing-Mei: WE ARE GOING TO SEE OUR FAMILY THAT WE HAVEN'T SEEN IN WEEKS, YOU WANT TO LOOK YOUR BEST, DON'T YOU? I TOLD MRS. PETERSON THAT WE WERE COMING HOME AND I'M SURE SHE TOLD THE BOYS AND DOGS TOO. YOU DON'T WANT THEM SEEING THEIR DADDY AS A SLOB.

****

Dave: Ii hhad bbetter gget ddressed uup, then.

****

Jing-Mei: GOOD IDEA.

As the Maluccis prepared to leave, Dave's nurses came in to say their own goodbyes.

****

Nurse: He was a handful, but a cute handful and we'll miss having him here.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you everyone and we are so sorry if we've been so much trouble. YOU HAVE DONE SO MUCH FOR US THAT WE CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH, ISN'T THAT RIGHT, DAVE?

****

Dave: Huh?

****

Jing-Mei: I SAID IT'S GOING TO BE HARD TO LEAVE BEHIND ALL THESE WONDERFUL NURSES THAT HAVE HELPED YOU SO MUCH.

****

Dave: I ddon't gget ttake hhome oone.

Jing-Mei blushes as she corrects her husband and the nurses let out a small giggle. She attaches Dave to his portable vent and wheels him out the door.

Mr. Santini was waiting at the airport when the Maluccis arrived. He drove them home and helped Dave out of the car while Jing-Mei retrieved the bags. He pulled Dave's wheelchair over to his side of the car, but Dave pushed it away.

****

Mr. Santini: What's wrong?

****

Dave: Wwalk I iin.

****

Mr. Santini: Is that okay, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: YOU HEARD THE BOSS.

****

Dave: Yeah, III bboss. III mman oof hhouse.

****

Mr. Santini: I can see that you're feeling better. You're taking control...always a good sign.

Mr. Santini gets Dave's walker out and helps him up on it. Jing-Mei carries the two duffel bags, and one small carry-on from the car and they enter the house. They only take one or two steps in when they see their welcoming committee approaching them.

****

Antonio: Da..ddy, Ma..ma.

****

Dave: Ttony.

Jing-Mei puts the bags down when Rusty comes up and gives her a big hug.

****

Rusty: You bring me something.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, actually I did. I brought you your papa.

Rusty, slightly disappointed walks over to his papa and hugs his legs.

****

Rusty: Missed you, papa. I was scared you weren't coming back.

****

Jing-Mei: I told you we would be home soon. Rusty, can you take these bags and put them in my room.

He shrugs and does as his Mama Jing orders him to. She gives him a smile behind her back.

****

Jing-Mei: Look, in the small carry-on one, you might find something in it for you and your brother and the dogs. How's my baby boy?

Jing-Mei takes Antonio from Mrs. Peterson while she greets Dave.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You are certainly looking better than you were the last time I saw you. How are you feeling, sweetheart?

Dave stares at her and remains unresponsive.

****

Jing-Mei: You have to speak up to him. He's not hearing so well right now. His medication has affected his hearing.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh dear. Nothing serious, I hope.

****

Jing-Mei: Temporary setback, I'm told by his doctors in Florida. As soon as he's through his drug therapy, his hearing should return.

****

Mrs. Peterson: THAT'S GOOD. HOW ARE YOU FEELING, DR. DAVE?

****

Dave: Ggood. Hhome gglad.

****

Mrs. Peterson: IT'S GREAT HAVING YOU HERE. WE REALLY MISSED YOU...

Dave's attention seems to be lost again when he starts to laugh at something behind Mrs. Peterson. Curious, the older lady turns around and sees what he's laughing out. Rusty is standing behind her wearing a Mickey Mouse tee-shirt and beside him are Rascal and Lucky dressed in their own tee-shirts and Mickey Mouse ears. The others laugh as well, when Dave loses his balance and almost falls to the floor. Mr. Santini is quick and catches him before he can go all the way down.

****

Mr. Santini: YOU ALRIGHT THERE, BIG GUY.

****

Dave: Ddissy.

****

Jing-Mei: YEAH, UH...WHY DON'T WE GET YOU INTO BED. YOU'VE HAD A LONG TRIP AND MUST BE TIRED.

****

Dave: Nnno nnap.

****

Jing-Mei: YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO TO SLEEP. JUST LAY DOWN AND RELAX BEFORE DINNER.

Mr. Santini helps Dave into the bedroom while Mrs. Peterson heads for the kitchen to start dinner. Jing-Mei places Antonio on the couch and turns a video on for him to watch, then joins the boys' nanny in the kitchen.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What was that about? I thought he was better.

****

Jing-Mei: He is. He still gets the migraines like he use to but to be honest, I have never seem them as bad as they have been lately. It's probably just his new meds that are increasing the pain, but I don't want to give him so much as an aspirin unless his specialist says it's okay. I don't know how they will interact with his other pills. Right now, all I can do is hold him real tight and wait the pain out. He had one yesterday and then earlier on the plane. I guess that's why he got dizzy just now, another one was probably coming on and he's still real unsteady on his feet. I'm taking him to see Dr. Vazquez, his neurologist, tomorrow and he'll run some tests just to make sure everything is okay up there.

Rusty and Antonio come running into the kitchen followed closely by Mr. Santini.

****

Jing-Mei: How's our patient in there?

****

Mr. Santini: Sleeping like a baby. He was really tired. He was out like a light.

****

Rusty: Show Mama Jing surprise now.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that. But, if it's for my birthday, don't you think I should wait until then to see it.

****

Rusty: Now, Mama Jing.

****

Antonio: Come...ma..ma.

Unable to resist her little boys faces, Jing-Mei follows them outside Rusty's room.

****

Rusty: Close eyes, Mama Jing.

Jing-Mei does as Rusty asks and he opens his bedroom door.

****

Antonio: Ma..ma see.

Jing-Mei's eyes shoot open and her jaw drops when she sees a second big boy bed added to Rusty's room.

****

Jing-Mei: Antonio's bed! It's together.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Salvador did it for you.

****

Mr. Santini: Hope you don't mind. I know Dr. Dave wanted to do it himself but...

****

Jing-Mei: No, that's alright. Thank you.

Then the boys took her next door to the new nursery, which was also finished.

****

Jing-Mei: You guys have been very busy while we were gone.

****

Mrs. Peterson: It helped to take our minds off of what was happening with Dave and helped the children look to the future and the expansion of the Malucci clan.

Dave slept right through dinner and missed hearing Rusty tell Jing-Mei all about the time they spent with their new-found grandfather. After dinner, Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson were doing the dishes while the boys were in visiting with Dave. Suddenly, Rusty comes running into the kitchen and tells Jing-Mei that Dave wants her. He hangs there with Mrs. Peterson while Jing-Mei checks on Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: WHAT IS IT, DARLING?

****

Dave: Ttv. Hhear..ssound.

****

Jing-Mei: OH RIGHT, AND NO SUBTITLES. BUT I THOUGHT AHEAD.

Jing-Mei went into one of her still unpacked bags and pulled out a small earphone, plugged one end into the tv and walked over to Dave with the other end.

****

Jing-Mei: YOU CAN BLAST THE TV AS LOUD AS YOU WANT TO WITHOUT DISTURBING THE REST OF US WITH THIS.

As Jing-Mei goes to place the earphone in Dave's ear, he pushes her away and holds his ear.

****

Jing-Mei: YOU DO WANT TO HEAR THE TV, RIGHT.

****

Dave: No ear ttouch.

****

Jing-Mei: COME ON, THIS WON'T HURT A BIT. I'M JUST GOING TO SIT THIS IN YOUR EAR...

Jing-Mei tries several times to put the earphone in Dave's ear and he pushes it away. Finally, he manages to rip the plugged end of the earphone out of the tv.

****

Jing-Mei: FINE, THEN DON'T WATCH THE TV. I'M TOO TIRED TO PLAY THIS GAME WITH YOU.

Jing-Mei heads out of the room and back towards the kitchen, bumping into Rusty as he's entering Dave's room. After she leaves, Rusty walks over to his papa and smiles.

****

Rusty: MISSION COMPLISHED.

Later that night, after both boys and dogs are put to sleep, Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson are relaxing on the couch when they hear Dave scream from the other room. Jing-Mei gets up and runs in to find Dave rolled up into a ball, shaken and sucking his thumb. She comes over to him from behind and gently goes to tap him to get his attention. One small tap to the side of his head and Dave's hand swings up and blocks his ear. Jing-Mei walks over in front of him and takes his terror stricken face into her hands.

****

Jing-Mei: RELAX DAVE, I'M NOT GOING TO TOUCH YOUR EAR. WHAT'S WRONG? ANOTHER BAD DREAM.

Dave nods and then goes back to sucking his thumb which Jing-Mei promptly takes out of his mouth, dries it off and then holds his hand.

****

Jing-Mei: DAVE, CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT THIS DREAM WAS ABOUT?

****

Dave: Rring, rring.

Calming Dave down this time took longer than usual but it finally happened and Jing-Mei slowly slid off the bed and rejoined Mrs. Peterson on the couch.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Is he okay?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, he'll be fine. Just another nightmare is all.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I thought he was passed all that. He hasn't had one in a long time.

****

Jing-Mei: So did I, but he had one the other night. The night before his discharge from the hospital.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What was it about? Did he tell you?

****

Jing-Mei: No, but tonight's bad dream was probably a reoccurrence of that one.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What makes you say that?

****

Jing-Mei: Because both times I asked him what the nightmares were about and all he could say to me was _"ring"_.

Mrs. Peterson turns to Jing-Mei confused.

****

Mrs. Peterson: _Ring_---like a phone ringing?

****

Jing-Mei: Possibly, but I don't think so. Before he had the nightmare in the hospital, we were talking about my wedding ring.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What about your wedding ring?

****

Jing-Mei: It was the weirdest thing. Dave was almost mesmerized by it. He looked at it as if he never saw it before.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's strange since he's the one who bought it. Maybe, he was just idolizing how beautiful it is.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I guess that's it.

Jing-Mei lifts up her left hand to her face.

****

Jing-Mei: It sure is stunn..._(before she can finished)_ Oh my god, my ring...my wedding ring is gone.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	47. Jing Mei's Birthday

**Showdown**

__

Part 47

Both Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson sprung to their feet.

****

Jing-Mei: Where could it have gone?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Let's relax. When was the last time you seen it?

****

Jing-Mei: After dinner. I took it off when we did the dishes like I always do, but I'm sure I put it back on.

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson headed into the kitchen and started searching around the sink. Jing-Mei's panic grew with every minute she didn't have the ring.

****

Jing-Mei: It's nowhere. Oh god!

****

Mrs. Peterson: We will find it. Are you sure you had it when you came home from Florida?

****

Jing-Mei: Positive. The only time I take it off is when I do the dishes and there was no need for that in Florida. Besides, Dave and I were talking about it some more when we were on the plane.

From behind, the ladies heard small footsteps and turned around. Rusty stood in the doorway of the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing?

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, what are you doing up?

****

Rusty: Thirsty. What going on?

Jing-Mei gets the small boy a glass of water.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You don't think it could have fallen down the sink?

****

Jing-Mei: I hope not.

****

Rusty: What down sink? Mama Jing and Grandma Peterson upset?

****

Jing-Mei: Never mind, Rusty. Just go back to bed, sweetheart.

Rusty turns back towards his bedroom when Jing-Mei stops him.

****

Jing-Mei: Wait, Rusty, have you seen my ring?

****

Rusty: What ring?

****

Jing-Mei: My wedding ring. You know, the very pretty one your papa gave me when we were married.

****

Rusty: It on your finger when I see it.

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson inspect her fingers but there was no wedding ring.

****

Jing-Mei: It's not there now. Thanks anyway, Rusty. I'll see you in the morning.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Goodnight, big guy.

****

Rusty: 'Night.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, please don't mention this to your father.

Rusty shrugs.

****

Rusty: Okey dokey. Mama Jing will find it. I know you will.

Rusty proceeds into his bedroom while the women go back to looking and Jing-Mei releases the fear she had been hiding inside of her when Rusty was in the room.

****

Jing-Mei: DAMN! Where can it be?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Take a deep breath and we will look for it. Our last resort is to check the drain.

The ladies go back to searching the house, starting from the kitchen and working their way into the dining room, then living room, then the bathroom and finally quietly in each of the bedrooms. After almost two hours, both women collapse on the couch. Mrs. Peterson can see tears forming in Jing-Mei's eyes.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Why don't you wait and ask Dave in the morning? Maybe he saw it.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't want Dave to know anything about this.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Don't you think he's going to notice it missing?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm hoping not. It's just he still is not as strong physically as he'd like to think and I don't want to upset him. He loved that ring, as much as I did and if he finds out that I lost it...it must have cost him so much money and now it's gone.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'm sure it's insured.

****

Jing-Mei: Even still. Promise me you won't say a word to him.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I promise. Now, why don't we get some sleep and we will continue to look in the morning.

****

Jing-Mei: I am exhausted but I don't know how much sleep I'll actually get.

The ladies say their goodnights and head into their bedrooms. Jing-Mei changes into her nightgown and quietly slips into bed. As hard as she tried to fall asleep, she couldn't stop wondering and worrying about her ring. Ever since Dave started his drug therapy, this was the first time she was grateful that he was temporarily deaf, so he couldn't hear her cry herself to sleep.

The next morning, Jing-Mei got up and headed into the bathroom. She heard some noise coming from the kitchen. She sleepily glazed at her watch.

****

Jing-Mei_(to herself)_Hmm, Mrs. Peterson is starting breakfast early today.

She continues on to the bathroom. After about 15 minutes, she exits the bedroom when she runs into Mrs. Peterson.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Good morning, dear. How are you feeling today?

****

Jing-Mei: Not good. I barely got any sleep.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What you need is a good breakfast to help start you off with another day. Maybe a fresh day and clear mind will help you remember where you put that ring. What would you like for breakfast this morning?

****

Jing-Mei: Don't go to any trouble for me. I'll just have what ever you were making for yourself.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, since I haven't started breakfast yet, it's your pick. Will Dave be joining us?

****

Jing-Mei: I doubt it. The meds he's on suppresses his appetite. What do you mean you didn't start breakfast, yet? I thought I heard you in the kitchen earlier.

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, as a matter of fact. I'm just getting up myself for the first time today when I ran into you.

Suspicious, the ladies head into the kitchen and to their horror, they see tools laying around on the floor, Antonio sitting by a tool box playing with a hammer and a tiny pair of legs coming out from under the sink.

****

Jing-Mei: RUSTY!

The pair of legs start to move and their owner is revealed from underneath the sink.

****

Rusty: Hi, Mama Jing...and Grandma.

Jing-Mei runs her hand down her face and takes a deep sigh.

****

Jing-Mei: What on earth are you doing?

****

Rusty: Searching Mama Jing ring. You said it was in sink.

****

Mrs. Peterson: So, you took apart the sink?

****

Rusty: Yeah, that easy part. No ring. Now, I put sink back 'gether, I think.

The ladies glance at the floor and see parts of the sink along with a number of tools lying about.

****

Jing-Mei: I really did not need this today. Young man, get your but up from that floor and go take a bath. You have grease and dirt all over you.

****

Rusty: What about sink?

****

Jing-Mei: Forget about it. Just do as you are told.

****

Rusty: Yes, Mama Jing.

Rusty leaves the kitchen with his head hung low, mumbling to himself.

****

Rusty: I never do anything right.

****

Antonio: Ha...mur.

Jing-Mei bends down and picks the littlest Malucci up in her arms.

****

Jing-Mei: That's right, baby boy...hammer. Give it to mama.

****

Antonio: Fis sik..I gif tols.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Don't be too upset with Rusty. He meant well.

****

Jing-Mei: I know. He thought he was helping but all he did was wreck my sink.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Salvador is coming over later. I'll get him to fix it. At least we know now that the ring isn't in the sink.

****

Jing-Mei: It's probably the only thing in the free world that wasn't down that drain. God, look it this mess.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Most of it was on Rusty. How do you think he managed to get grease on him?

****

Jing-Mei: He's a Malucci. I learned a long time ago not to ask questions, just smile and nod at what they do.

Later, Jing-Mei administered Dave's meds to him before she headed back to work the first day since coming home from Florida. She only worked a few hours now, and soon would be on maternity leave. Rusty was off at school and Mrs. Peterson and Mr. Santini were sitting in the living room with Antonio when there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Peterson opened it to see Larry standing there. She invited him in and he went back into Dave's bedroom. Dave was sitting in bed, blasting the tv.

****

Larry_(holding his ears)_GOD, YOU REALLY CAN'T HEAR, CAN YOU?

Dave pulls his attention away from tv, long enough to see who came to visit him.

****

Dave: Llarry!

****

Larry: HEY PAL, HOW ARE YOU FEELING?

****

Dave: Okay. Yyou mmiss mme?

Larry manages to get the remote off Dave and turns off the tv.

****

Larry: YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT. YOU'RE LOOKING WELL.

****

Dave: Tank you. Tv oon.

****

Larry: SORRY, DIDN'T MEAN TO TURN IT OFF, JUST DOWN.

****

Dave: Ccan't hear it.

Larry looks at Dave and sees a small white cord going across the bed.

****

Larry: WHY NOT JUST USE THE EARPHONE.

****

Dave: Dddon't ear ttouch.

****

Larry: ALRIGHT, I WON'T. NOW, YOU READY FOR SOME THERAPY?

****

Dave: Rroad ttrip.

****

Larry: EXCUSE ME.

****

Dave: Yyou ttake Ddavey out. Ggot pplans.

****

Larry: OKAY, BUT FIRST LET'S DO SOME EXERCISES AND SEE HOW MUCH YOU'VE IMPROVED AND THEN I'LL TAKE YOU WHEREVER YOU WANT TO GO.

****

Dave: Ii uuse pphone ttoo. Yyou call make ffor Ddavey.

****

Larry: DEAL. LET'S GET STARTED. DO YOU MIND IF I VIDEOTAPE OUR SESSIONS?

****

Dave: I ggonna bbe ttv sstar?

****

Larry: YEAH, MAY EVEN WIN AN OSCAR. OKAY, TAKE ONE.

After an hour of leg lifts and stretching his muscles and regaining his balance, Larry kept his word. He made a phone call for Dave, hooked him into his portable ventilator then they passed by Mr. Santini, Mrs. Peterson and a playful Antonio, Rascal and Lucky on their way out. Larry helped Dave into the car and they drove out of the driveway and headed to their destination.

Larry was talking to Dave, but he was too busy playing with the radio. Turning it up loudly and adjusting the stations. Then he made is way over to the windshield washers. He had them going back and forth, annoying Larry. Finally, Larry smacked Dave's hand away.

****

Larry: I'D RATHER YOU GO BACK TO PLAYING WITH THE RADIO.

****

Dave: Nno ffun aanymore.

Dave turned his head to the side and discovered a new play toy. The automatic window button. He kept pushing it and watching the window go up and down. This seem to keep him interested and away from the windshield wiper control so Larry didn't say anything.

****

LARRY: WHAT IS IT WITH YOU TODAY? I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN PENNED UP IN THE HOSPITAL FOR A LONG TIME BUT I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU THIS RESTLESS. YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU'VE NEVER BEEN IN MY CAR BEFORE.

****

Dave: Ttteach mme.

****

Larry: TEACH YOU WHAT?

****

Dave: Ii drive ttoo.

****

Larry: I WOULD LOVE TO BUT I'M NOT SO SURE YOUR HAND-EYE COORDINATION IS UP TO IT AND IT'S ALOT OF HARD WORK.

****

Dave: I llearn bbe doctor 'gain. I learn ccan drive.

****

Larry: TRUE. LET ME RUN IT BY JING-MEI FIRST. IF SHE SAYS IT'S OKAY, I'LL TEACH YOU.

****

Dave: Ookey dokey. We here.

Larry and Dave reach their destination and Larry helps Dave out of the car and gets out his video camera to tape Dave walking down the street.

Dave and Larry complete their errand and Larry drives Dave to the hospital for his doctor appointment. They enter the ER and wait in chairs while Randi has Jing-Mei paged. Within a few moments, she joined the two, to escort Dave up to the cardiac floor. Several of the ER staff were at the admit desk as they passed and they welcome Dave home and commented Dave on how well he looked.

****

Carter: Looks like your getting the hang of that walker.

****

Dave_(confused)_Huh.

****

Jing-Mei: HE SAID YOU'RE DOING GREAT. Larry, will you walk him down to the elevator and I'll be with you in a minute.

Larry slowly walks beside Dave as he shuffles towards the elevator.

****

Carter: What's with the shouting?

****

Jing-Mei: I told you guys before. These experimental drugs they have him on have decreased his hearing.

****

Abby: The doctors didn't warn you before he started on the meds.

****

Jing-Mei: They didn't know themselves. That's never happened to any of their patients before.

****

Luka: That's strange. In my experience, even with experimental drugs most side effects are basically the same in everyone especially something major like hearing loss.

****

Jing-Mei: From what I understand, all the drugs he's on in combination do effect the hearing but it would appear that there was one drug in the protocol that stabilize the hearing to counteract the other drugs.

****

Mark: What happened with Dave?

****

Jing-Mei: I took him off that one specific drug.

****

Kerry: Why not just put him back on it so he can have his hearing back?

****

Jing-Mei: Because the last time he was on THAT drug, I walked into his hospital room and found him banging his head against the wall. It was horrible and scary at the same time. I don't ever want to see it again, so if it means I have to raise my voice to communicate with my husband then so be it.

****

Luka: He was the only one who had a negative effect to that particular drug?

****

Jing-Mei: That's what I was told.

****

Carter: Leave it to Malucci to be unique and difficult.

****

Jing-Mei: All part of his charm, John. Excuse me everyone, I have to get him to his appointment and then we have a lot of work to do at home searching for my ring.

****

Abby: What ring?

****

Jing-Mei: My wedding ring, you know the real pretty one Dave gave me for our anniversary and when we were married the second time.

****

Haleh: You lost that, girl. Where?

****

Jing-Mei: I narrowed it down to somewhere in the house. I remember taking it off when I did the dishes last night. I thought it went down the drain and I made the mistake of saying that in front of Rusty, so being the _take charge_ of a guy he is...let's just say the bottom of my sink was laying in pieces on my kitchen floor this morning.

****

Kerry: I'm sure it will turn up.

****

Jing-Mei: I hope so. I don't know how much longer I can keep it from Dave that it's gone. I'll see you guys later.

****

Mark: Bye.

****

Jing-Mei: You will be able to drop by tomorrow for the birthday party the kids are throwing for me.

****

Kerry: We will definitely try to make it. There's one thing you can always say about a Malucci party...it's never boring.

By the time, Jing-Mei joined Dave and Larry at the elevator she saw Dave hamming it up in front of the video camera.

****

Jing-Mei: DAVE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

****

Dave: I sstar mmovie.

****

Jing-Mei: YOU'RE A BIG HAM, IS WHAT YOU ARE. LET'S GO. So, Larry, how did the therapy go today?

After they enter the elevator, Dave hits all the buttons causing them to stop at every floor before they get to their stop.

****

Larry: Actually, very well. I've seen Dave kept in good shape since is latest crisis. His leg muscles are getting much stronger.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, they had him up walking the day after his surgery. I'm afraid that his muscles will never be 100 again, though.

****

Larry: No. Even when a person tears one muscle it's difficult if not impossible for them to regain full use of it. Muscles just don't heal that way. So, in Dave's case where he's got not only torn muscles, but ligaments and bone damage...we can only hope so much that he will regain the use of them as much as he did.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you think he'll ever get off the walker?

****

Larry: Maybe. I don't want to make any predictions in Dave's case. He's already beat all odds with his progress. Speaking of which, there is something I would like to talk to you about.

****

Jing-Mei: Is there a problem?

****

Larry: No, not really. On the way over, Dave asked me to teach him to drive a car. I told him I'd run it by you first.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh dear. What do you think? Is he ready to learn?

****

Larry: Off the record, I'm a little concerned with his hand-eye coordination and his lack of peripheral vision and now his hearing loss...but he kind of got me in a tight spot.

****

Jing-Mei: How do you mean?

****

Larry: He said if he could learn to be a doctor again, he should be able to learn to drive again.

****

Jing-Mei: He's got us there. Poor thing, he wants so much to do everything he did before his attack. Damn those son of a bitches who did this to him! If I ever get my hands on them...I...

The threesome get off the elevator and go towards Dr. Casin's office.

****

Larry: I know how you feel. I realize if it weren't for those bastards that I probably wouldn't have met Dave, you and your family...but to think what they did to such a great guy...I will personally kill them if I find them.

****

Jing-Mei: We are glad to have you in our life too, Larry. You've been a saving grace for us and I don't think Dave would be where he is now, without you. You're a good frie...

****

Dave_(screaming)_ HHEAD HHURT!

Jing-Mei manages to sit Dave down in a chair while she notifies Dr. Casin that they are there. When she comes back, Dave is sitting in the chair holding his head in his hands, crying while Larry starts to videotape. Jing-Mei grabs Dave into her arms and holds him real tight and wait the migraine out.

****

Larry: I hope you don't mind me taping this, but...

****

Jing-Mei: No, it's alright. We have to tape his bad times as well as his good times and unfortunately this is one of the bad moments. SHHH! IT'S OKAY, BABY. IT'LL BE OVER REAL SOON. I PROMISE.

About eight minutes later, as quickly as the migraine arrived, it was gone. Dave calmed down and went back to mugging at the camera. The nurse came over and took Dave into the back room.

****

Larry: You are going to be okay with him now?

****

Jing-Mei: Sure, go ahead.Thank you so much for your help, Larry. I'll see you tomorrow at my party.

****

Larry: Wouldn't miss it for the world.

Larry snickers as he walks away, peeking Jing-Mei's curiosity as she goes back to join her husband in the exam room.

Once she arrives in the exam room, Dave is already on the table. Dr. Casin comes in shortly afterward.

****

Dr. Casin: Well, Dave, how have we been feeling? It's been awhile since I last examined you.

****

Jing-Mei: Speak up for him, remember.

****

Dr. Casin: My mistake, I forgot. YOU LOOK WELL, SON. HOW DO YOU FEEL?

****

Dave: Hhead hhurts...ttired.

****

Dr. Casin: PERFECTLY NORMAL. NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT, I'M SURE. LET'S JUST TAKE A LOOK HERE.

Jing-Mei stands back and lets Dr. Casin examine Dave. She still cringes when she sees his well built chest covered in so many scars. Some from all his surgeries and some for other reasons.

After a quick physical exam of his patient, Dr. Casin has the orderly take him down for an MRI and CAT Scan. Jing-Mei waits patiently until he returns over an hour later. Dr. Casin comes in with the results.

****

Jing-Mei: WELL, HOW'S EVERYTHING LOOK? HOW'S HE DOING?

****

Dave: Ii ddo rreal ggood.

****

Dr. Casin: YES, YOU ARE DOING GOOD...VERY GOOD. IT'S AMAZING.

****

Jing-Mei: WHAT IS?

****

Dr. Casin: THE COMPLETE REMISSION OF HIS CHF.

****

Jing-Mei: OH YEAH. DR. KREMIS TOLD ME ABOUT THAT BEFORE WE LEFT FLORIDA. He said it was only temporary, though.

****

Dr. Casin: I'm sure it is. It's probably because of the heart pump they implanted. I can hear the improvement it's made. Unfortunately, I hope they did tell you that the pump was only a last ditch effort in giving him more time. He still needs a transplant. The pump...

****

Jing-Mei: The pump isn't a cure, I know. They told us all that in Florida. But anything that gives Dave one more year or even one more day is a miracle for us.

Dave starts getting frustrated when they lowered their voices and he feels left out.

****

Dave: Wwhat ssay yyou?

****

Jing-Mei: HE SAYS YOU ARE DOING GREAT AND ARE GONNA GET MUCH BETTER IN TIME.

Dave smiles at them, then makes his way over to the exam table and lies down. He starts to grab at his head again and moan.

****

Dr. Casin: DAVE, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

****

Jing-Mei: IT'S JUST ANOTHER MIGRAINE. HE GETS THEM ALOT, BUT LATELY THEY'VE BEEN COMING MORE AND MORE AND REALLY BAD.

Jing-Mei goes over to the exam table and lifts Dave up. She sits down and places Dave's head on the pillow that she put on her lap. Then she strokes his head while he whines.

****

Jing-Mei: What about his CAT Scan? Did you find anything that could be provoking the migraines?

****

Dr. Casin: Dr. Vasquez was down doing the scan on Dave and asked me to share the results with you. He had to get into surgery. According to all the results, there's nothing new wrong with Dave. Everything is as it should be up there. Although, it may be time to go in and adjust that metal plate in his skull again. It looks like it might have shifted. Not enough to cause any major damage for now, but eventually there could be a problem.

****

Jing-Mei: He was banging his head against a wall in the hospital. It was a side effect of one of his new drugs but I think that was after the migraines started.

Dave stopped whining, which was usually an indication that the migraine was over.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I guess we can go now if you're finished with us.

****

Dr. Casin: Sure, but I want to see him back here in a week so I can give his Florida doctors and update on him.

****

Jing-Mei: Of course. I want to thank you in advance for everything you are doing for him. Dave appreciates it, too. COME ON DAVE, LET'S GO HOME.

****

Dr. Casin: YOUR WELCOME BOTH OF YOU.

Jing-Mei and Dave arrive back home around suppertime. Dave, who's still has a loss of appetite, heads into the bedroom to rest. Rusty is on the floor figuring out his homework and Antonio is nearby looking at one of Rusty's reading books. Both dogs are playing with the same ball, rolling it back and forth to each other. Mrs. Peterson is fixing dinner.

****

Rusty: Done, finally.

****

Jing-Mei: Now, take your brother with you to get cleaned up for supper.

Jing-Mei heads into the kitchen and sits down at the table.

****

Mrs. Peterson: How did everything go at the hospital today?

****

Jing-Mei: He's really impressing all the doctors. They can't believe how well he's doing despite all his problems. He may need more brain surgery in the near future to fix the plate inside his head and they don't know if it's a reaction to the meds or what is causing the severity of his migraines.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Poor baby. Oh, by the way... a package arrived for you earlier from Fed Ex.

****

Jing-Mei: That must be Dave's first run of meds for his drug therapy. I should start to administer them to him tonight and hope everything goes alright. Incidentally, you didn't happen to find my ring, did you?

****

Mrs. Peterson: No dear, I didn't. Salvador fixed the sink earlier and Rusty was right. No ring.

****

Jing-Mei: Didn't think so, but I was hoping. How am I ever going to tell Dave that I lost it. It must have cost him a fortune.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Probably, but I think the sentimental value is more.

****

Jing-Mei: Hmmm. Smells good. What's for dinner?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Lasagna.

****

Jing-Mei: One of Dave's favorites.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Will he be joining us, tonight?

****

Jing-Mei: I doubt it. He doesn't have much of an appetite lately. Anyway, he's pretty tired. He's had a rough day. He had two of his migraines at the hospital and with all the tests they did on him, he's wiped out. I'll fix him up a plate later. Like it or not, he's got to eat. I just hate forcing it on him. Excuse me, I had better go freshen up myself and check on the boys, it's way too quiet in there. That scares me.

Jing-Mei walks into the other room to see Rusty and Antonio sitting on the couch with the dogs in front of them. Rusty is reading them a story and pointing to the words for Antonio.

****

Jing-Mei: What are you doing, Rusty?

****

Rusty: Reading to my baby brother and dogs. Tonio learning how to read. I teach him.

****

Jing-Mei: And you're doing a good job, but I did tell you to go wash up for dinner.

Rusty puts down the book and takes Antonio's hand and they walk into the bathroom.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, I have to know. How did you manage to get grease on you from the sink?

****

Rusty: I guess it was still in drain from when I give my bicycle chain a bath.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh...I see, well, that makes sens...Wait, you gave your what a bath.

****

Rusty: Can't talk now, Mama Jing. Have to wash for dinner.

The next day, Jing-Mei made sure that Dave got plenty of sleep so he would be up that night for the party. She had a visit with her obstetrician who told her she was right on schedule to deliver the baby in mid July. As much as she loved the anticipation of birth, she couldn't wait until her pregnancy was finally over.

Later that night, several ER members arrived at the house. Both boys were excited at all the guests in the house. Mr. Santini was there, along with a few of Dave's other neighbors from _"Little Italy". _Dave was probably more excited than any of them but remained rather quiet for most of the party, until Larry arrived.

****

Larry: Sorry, I'm late. Had to stop off and pick something up.

****

Dave: Llarry.

****

Larry: HEY PAL, HOW'S IT GOING?

Larry approached Dave and they moved off to talk in private.

Dave turned down cake, which both Rusty and Antonio had a fight over who would get his piece. Lucky solved that when he jumped up and snatched it off the plate causing all the guests to laugh. Then it was time for Jing-Mei to open her presents. She got earrings, and scarves and blouses from most of the guests. Finally, the moment came for Dave to give Jing-Mei his present.

Dave made his way over to his wife and both sat down so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Dave took his wife's hand and held it.

****

Dave: Rring. Rring.

Jing-Mei swallowed real hard and remained speechless.

****

Jing-Mei_(thinking to herself)_Oh god, he noticed. What am I going to tell him?

****

Dave: Rring, ffinger, ggone.

****

Jing-Mei: YEAH, UH...I CAN EXPLAIN THAT. SEE...

Dave took her hand, while she scrambled for an explanation, and placed his present in it. Instantly, she quieted down and looked at what he gave her. It was a velvet jewelry box big enough to hold another ring.

****

Jing-Mei: OH, ANOTHER RING. HOW SWEET. IS THIS WHAT YOU MEANT BY RING?_(thinking to herself again)_ Oh no, now he's going to want me to wear this one next to my wedding band and I can't.

****

Dave: Oopen it.

****

Jing-Mei: BUT DAVE, I...

****

Dave: Jjust oopen it.

Jing-Mei did as her husband asked, while everyone looked on. She was stunned.

****

Jing-Mei: IT'S NOT ANOTHER RING...IT'S MY RING...MY WEDDING RING, BUT I DON'T UNDERSTAND...HOW DID YOU GET IT FROM ME WITHOUT ME KNOWING ABOUT IT.

Dave turned to Rusty and the little Italian boy flashed a grin giving himself up as the ring culprit.

****

Jing-Mei: You took my ring, Rusty. Why?

****

Rusty: Papa told me. I took it from sink when papa called you into room other night. Then gave it to him.

****

Jing-Mei: ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT I LOST IT BUT YOU KNEW THE ENTIRE TIME...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?

****

Rusty: PAPA SAYS IT PART OF YOUR BIRTHDAY SURPRISE SO IT OKAY TO FIB THIS TIME.

****

Kerry: I DON'T GET IT, DAVE. WHY DID YOU WANT THE RING?

****

Dave: Lllook ssee iit.

Dave points at the ring and the others stared confused at what he meant.

****

Jing-Mei: WHAT ABOUT IT?

****

Larry: I JUST PICKED IT UP FROM THE JEWELER'S.

****

Dave: Aaadd on.

****

Larry: LOOK AT IT AGAIN. SOMETHING'S BEEN ADDED TO IT.

They stare at it again, when Jing-Mei realizes that it does look different.

****

Jing-Mei: THERE'S RUSTY'S BIRTHSTONE, ANTONIO'S AND THE NEW BABY'S STONE BUT THERE'S ONE MORE STONE ADDED TO IT. DAVE, IS THAT YOUR BIRTHSTONE?

Dave gives her a big smile.

****

Dave: Ttthat second ppart of mmy ssurprise. Yyou ccome in, nnow ffrom oout there. Wait, Cchin..._(pause)_Now, tturn 'round Chin.

Jing-Mei and the other guests turn around to see an older, familiar man walk in the door holding a small boy. Jing-Mei's face lights up.

****

Jing-Mei: TEI. MY FIRST BORN BABY BOY. JUDGE APPLEGATE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH MY BABY.

****

Judge: GIVING HIM TO YOU AS IT SHOULD BE. HE'S YOURS AND DAVE'S IF YOU STILL WANT HIM PERMANENTLY.

****

Dave: HHHAPPY BBIRTHDAY, CCHIN!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	48. CLOWNS!

Showdown

Part 48

A/N: _Anything written in **bold italic** __is being spoken in Italian._

Jing-Mei shook her head, trying to make sense of it all.

**Jing-Mei:** ARE YOU SERIOUS? I MEAN, HE'S REALLY MINE---TO KEEP FOREVER.

**Judge:** HE IS AFTER ALL YOUR SON, AND I'M SURE YOU DO WANT HIM, RIGHT?

**Jing-Mei:** I DO, MORE THAN ANYTHING. BUT, WHAT ABOUT DAVE?

**Judge: **WHAT ABOUT DAVE? WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?

**Jing-Mei:** I'M JUST NOT SURE DAVE IS UP TO RAISING ANOTHER SON.

**Dave: **Am ttoo.

**Judge:** HE'LL DO JUST FINE. BESIDES, THIS WHOLE THING WAS HIS IDEA.

**Jing-Mei:** DAVE'S IDEA? I DON'T UNDERSTAND.

**Dave:** Ii remember hhow happy llook you wwhen yyou hhad llittle boy in arms and how ssad yyou wwere wwhen tthey ttake him away. Yyou ssay hhe nno hhave mmommy and ddaddy. Wwe llove hhim, wwe ttake ccare oof hhim.

**Judge:** THAT'S WHEN DAVE CALLED ME AND ASKED ABOUT THE LITTLE BOY, SO I USED MY CONNECTIONS AND FOUND OUT THAT HE WAS STILL IN FOSTER CARE AND NOT LEGALLY ADOPTED.

**Dave:** Ii ttell jjudge, I be his ddaddy. I'm ggood ddaddy, right.

**Judge:** I'VE BEEN KEEPING A WATCHFUL EYE ON BOTH OF YOU SINCE YOU LAST APPEARED IN MY COURTROOM. YOU HAVE BEEN REGULARLY GOING TO YOUR COUNSELING SESSIONS BEFORE YOU LEFT FOR FLORIDA AND THERE HAS BEEN NO FURTHER INCIDENTS INVOLVING THE CHILDREN THAT WOULD CAUSE ME TO WORRY, SO I DIDN'T SEE ANY REASON WHY YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE YOUR SON BACK. I HAD TO CUT THROUGH ALOT OF RED TAPE , BUT WE ARE READY TO REINSTATE YOUR PARENTAL RIGHTS AND LET DAVE LEGALLY ADOPT TEI.

**Jing-Mei:** YOU GUYS WORKED THIS OUT BEHIND MY BACK..._(pause)_ SO, WAIT A MINUTE...THAT'S WHAT ALL THE MYSTERY PHONE CALLS WERE ABOUT THAT YOU WERE MAKING, DAVE

Dave nods.**Dave:** Cchin ddo sso much for Ddavey, I wwant give something back her to. So, wwe bbecome pparents 'gain?

**Jing-Mei:** OF COURSE, I'M ALL FOR IT, BUT WE ARE NOT THE ONLY ONES HERE WHO HAVE TO BE CONSIDERED.

Jing-Mei bends down to both her boys.**Jing-Mei:** Rusty and Antonio, how would you guys like a new brother?

**Rusty**_pointing to Jing-Mei's stomach)_Little boy in tummy?

**Jing-Mei: **Well, I don't know about that. I mean the little boy over there in the judge's arms. See, guys...that's my son...my other little boy. His name is Tei Michael and would you like him to be your new brother?

**Rusty:** Why he never come here before?

**Jing-Mei:** It's a long story that I'll explain it to you some other time. So, how about it, guys?

**Rusty:** Rascal, sniff, boy.

Rusty directs Rascal over to the little newcomer and Rascal starts sniffing at him, when Tei tries to bend down to pet the excited pooch. Rascal barks.

**Rusty:** Alright, he has Rascal's seal of approval. He can stay.

**Jing-Mei:** Antonio, what do you think?

**Antonio:** Buther...

**Jing-Mei:** That's right, sweetheart. You'll have another big brother

**Rusty:** And I have someone else to boss 'round.

Jing-Mei raises an eyebrow to Rusty.

**Jing-Mei:** We will have none of that, young Did I say boss 'round, I mean teach.

The other guests can't help but laugh at Malucci's oldest offspring. They can practically picture Dave saying the exact same thing.

Jing-Mei walks over to the judge and bends down slightly to look Tei in the eyes.

**Jing-Mei:** Tei, do you want to come...

Before she could get the rest of the words out, the rambunctious four year old was reaching out to grab hold of her.

**Tei:** Mommy.

**Jing-Mei: **I guess I don't have to ask him twice. It looks like it's a done deal.

**Judge:** Good. Here take hold of your little fellow here. You and Dave can come to my office tomorrow and officially sign the papers. I wish the both of you all the best. I can't think of two better parents than you for this little one. God bless you.

Jing-Mei takes Tei into her arms and he starts playing with her long dark hair.

**Carter:** Well, I guess you never figured that you would become a mother again on your birthday.

**Jing-Mei:** I DEFINITELY DIDN'T EXPECT THIS BIG OF A SURPRISE FOR MY BIRTHDAY. I'M NOT EVEN UPSET THAT RUSTY DISMANTLED MY SINK FOR NOTHING, WHY HE DID IT...I'LL NEVER KNOW WHEN HE KNEW THE WHOLE TIME THAT MY RING WASN'T DOWN THERE BUT WITH HIS FATHER INSTEAD. RIGHT NOW, I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF THAT ...JUST THAT I HAVE MY FAMILY TOGETHER NOW AND I NO LONGER FEEL THAT EMPTY SPACE INSIDE ME THAT I USE TO HAVE FROM BEING WITHOUT TEI.

The other guests congratulated the Maluccis on their newest edition while Rusty and Antonio came up and hugged Jing-Mei and their new brother.

**Dave:** I do good?

Jing-Mei waved Dave over and with Larry's help, Dave made it over to his family.

**Jing-Mei:** YOU DID GREAT. I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW HAPPY YOU MADE ME. THIS WAS BY FAR THE SWEETEST, MOST WONDERFUL PRESENT YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN ME.

**Dave:** You like ring, too?

**Jing-Mei:** I LOVE THE RING. WHO WOULDN'T. IT'S GOT THE BIRTHSTONES OF ALL MY PRECIOUS ANGELS ON IT AND A DIAMOND TO REPRESENT OUR LOVE. IT'S THE PERFECT GIFT. BOTH OF YOUR GIFTS WERE PERFECT AND THE VERY ROMANTIC.

Dave tries to hide the blush that is starting to form over his face.

**Dave:** Then, where mmy hhug aat?

Jing-Mei and all three Malucci sons hug Dave while the other guests stand back and watch.

**Guests:** AWWWWEEE! ISN'T THAT CUTE.

**Dave:** Cchin, scratch behind my eears. Ttickles.

Jing-Mei does as her husband asks causing him to let out a big laugh and the others follow suit.

Later that night after all the guests have left, the family adjusts to having a new member.

**Jing-Mei:** Alright, Judge Applegate brought over a suitcase of clothes for Tei so we don't have to worry about how to dress him for the night.

**Mrs. Peterson:** What about sleeping arrangements?

**Jing-Mei:** I was thinking about that? Now, we could put Antonio back in his crib tonight and Tei can use his bed or...

Jing-Mei turns around and stares at Rusty. Rusty, feeling her eyes on him looks up at her.

**Rusty:** Oh, no Mama Jing...not my bed.

Jing-Mei: Come here, Rusty. Sit down with me.

Rusty sits down on the couch still holding his ground.

**Jing-Mei: **Before you say another word, hear me out...

**Rusty:** Why my bed?

**Jing-Mei:** Because you're the big brother. You are suppose to make some sacrifices for the littler ones. That's what being in a family is all about...compromising.

**Rusty:** I ain't promising anything.

**Mrs. Peterson:** No Rusty, that's _compromising. _What your mother is trying to say is you have to give a little to get a little.

**Rusty:** I give up my bed, what I get back.

**Jing-Mei:** The satisfaction of knowing you did a nice deed for your new little brother. Just like how you look after Antonio, now you have someone else to watch over and in return you have two little boys that will grow up idolizing you.

**Rusty: **Idodizing.

**Jing-Mei:** Close enough. It means they'll look up to you. You will sort of be like a hero to them.

**Rusty:** Like papa is to me?

**Mrs. Peterson:** Like your papa is to all of us.

**Jing-Mei:** Think of it this way, Rusty. There are going to be times where it seems like you have to make all the sacrifices to accommodate your little brothers, but in return there will be things that you will be able to do that they won't.

**Rusty:** Like what?

**Jing-Mei:** You have a later bedtime than the younger ones, you get to drive first, you'll go off to college first and you'll be able to date before they will.

**Rusty:** Date? No way. Why you have to go and ruin it for me?

**Mrs. Peterson:** Oh come on, Rusty. You know you like girls. Some day, we won't be able to keep them away from you, especially since you have your father's good looks.

Rusty smiles as he bows his head to hide the huge blush that is covering his face.

**Jing-Mei:** And one more benefit to being older is you get a bigger allowance than them. So, what do you say? It will only be for one night and we'll go out tomorrow and buy Tei his own bed.

**Rusty:** If I say yes, where am I suppose to sleep? _(pause)_ I can sleep with the dogs?

**Jing-Mei:** Sorry pal, not on your life. You can bunk out here on the couch. You're always saying how comfortable it is.

**Rusty:** Alright, he can borrow my bed, TONIGHT.

**Mrs. Peterson:** Good What a big brother won't do for his little worshippers.

**Jing-Mei:** You were right, Mrs. Peterson, he does have his papa's good looks and his papa's ego to go along with it.

Dave comes out of the bathroom after helping Tei and Antonio brush their teeth and Rusty makes a beeline to the awaiting sanctuary. Mrs. Peterson and Jing-Mei take the two small boys into the bedroom and put them in their pajamas. They tuck the two into their beds and sit with them until they fall to sleep which takes about ten minutes. They tiptoe out of the room and head into their own rooms but first catch sight of a light coming down the hall from the living room. They quietly head for the outer room to see what's going on. They stand in the doorway and watch Dave and his eldest son together.

**Mrs. Peterson:** Looks like someone is having a story read to him.

Rusty lowers the book in front of him and shushes the two ladies.

**Rusty:** Mama Jing, Grandma...please quiet. Papa hasn't heard this one yet and I'm getting to the good part.

The ladies sit back in the dining room and listen as Rusty reads his papa a bedtime story. When it's obvious that both Malucci men are getting tired, they re-enter the room and as Jing-Mei helps a sleepy Dave into bed, Mrs. Peterson tucks Rusty in. She kisses him goodnight and goes into her room for the night.

In the middle of the night, a small whining can be heard throughout the house. Waking Rusty up, he goes to investigate. He follows the sound into his bedroom. He goes in and turns on the night light. Tei, is lying awake in bed...his face soaked with tears and shaking. Rusty stands over him and watches him for a second or two. Then he bends down and taps Tei on the shoulder causing him to flinch.

**Rusty:** What's the matter, Tei?

**Tei**_(crying)_Scare. I want mommy and daddy.

**Rusty:** They sleep. So's our Grandma and little brother, Tonio. We can't wake them up. You've got me here. What wrong?

**Tei:** I scare.

**Rusty: ** That's just cause you in new place. This great place to be. You see, I was scared when I first come here too and still get scared sometimes.

**Tei:** No, don't.

**Rusty:** Sure do. You think someone gonna hurt you?

Tei nods.

**Rusty:** Wait minute. Be back.

Rusty leaves the room and returns in a few seconds but not alone. He's accompanied by two furry creatures.

**Rusty:** Down boys.

Rascal and Lucky lay on the floor.

**Rusty:** Doggies keep you safe in here and I outside guarding you. Now you go back to sleep. 'Kay.

Rusty gives Tei a pat on the head and goes back out to the couch. He climbs on it and goes back to sleep.

About an hour passes and he decides to get up and check on Tei and Antonio. He goes into his room and Antonio is still sound asleep and Tei is tossing and turning in his bed so much that he knocked the covers off himself and onto the sleeping dogs. Not wanting to disturb the dogs, Rusty left it there and ran out to the couch and got his own blanket and a cushion off the sofa. He placed the blanket on Tei, and put the cushion on the floor next to Tei's bed, then gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

**Rusty**_whispering)_I'll protect you too, little brother. Goodnight, Tei.

Rusty laid down on the floor and put his head on the cushion and went to sleep. After that, Tei seemed to sleep through the night without any incidents. 

The next morning, Jing-Mei sleepily headed towards the shower when she glanced out in the living room. She didn't notice at first but took a second look and a step back and saw that a cushion was missing from the couch and Rusty was gone. She went to the bathroom door and tapped on it.

**Jing-Mei:** Rusty?

Getting no answer, she started to mildly panic in a mother's sort of way. She went to check on the other boys when low and behold she found her missing son and couch cushion. Lucky was sleeping on the end of Antonio's bed and Rusty on the floor next to Tei. She took a step inside when she tripped over a snoozing Rascal, waking Rusty up.

**Rusty**_(yawning)_What's happen...who there?

**Jing-Mei:** It's just me, Mama Jing.

**Rusty:** Shhhh! Just got Tei sleeping.

Jing-Mei waves Rusty over and he scrambles to his feet. They go into the hallway.

**Rusty:** What's wrong, Mama Jing?

Jing-Mei: You mind telling me what that was all about?

**Rusty:** I don't know what mean?

**Jing-Mei:** What were you and the dogs doing in the bedroom last night?

**Rusty:** Tei was scared. He crying when I check on him. Rascal, Lucky and me go to protect our little brothers, like you said a big brother does. No one get by us and hurt them. I good big brother.

**Jing-Mei:** You are a very good big brother. Thank you so much for looking after Tei on his first night.

**Rusty:** New place...scary. I wish I had big brother like me.

**Jing-Mei:** I love you, Rusty, but I don't think I could handle two of you. Now, why don't you go take your shower and I'll make your breakfast. It'll be time to go to school soon.

**Rusty:** I been thinking. I should stay home and keep Tei company. He might still be scared.

**Jing-Mei:** Nice try, but I think your Grandma Peterson can look after him and Antonio for awhile. Don't worry, you only have one week of school left before summer vacation.

**Rusty:** We go away on vacation for summer?

**Jing-Mei:** Well, we'll see. Let's wait until I'm a little lighter and your father is stronger, maybe we'll take a trip somewhere. Now, go get your shower.

After breakfast, Jing-Mei prepared to drive Rusty to school. She finished her eggs and went into the kitchen to wash her dish. She took off her ring, being very careful to keep it in sight at all times. When she was done, it immediately went right back on her finger. She stood admiring it, when Mrs. Peterson joined her.

**Mrs. Peterson: **It sure is a beauty.

**Jing-Mei:** It's gorgeous and so romantic. Who would have guessed that Dave had one romantic bone in his body?

**Mrs. Peterson:** He's definitely a keeper.

**Jing-Mei:** Dave and I are going to drop Rusty off at school, then sign the papers for Tei. I'm swing by here and bring Dave back home in time for his therapy, then I have to go get Tei a bed, then...

**Mrs. Peterson: **Slow down, you'll going to wear yourself out before you even get started today. Shouldn't you be resting this close to your delivery date?

**Jing-Mei:** I guess, but I don't feel tired...not like I was when I was pregnant with Antonio. Then again, I think that was mostly stress because of what was going on with Dave. No, not this time. This time, my family is complete and there's been no more direct threats to us, and Dave...well, he's coming along. This time, come July I will be going into the hospital, with Dave by my side in the delivery room and we will be bringing home the fourth Malucci child. By the way, I hope you don't mind having one other child to look after. I know it's asking a lot...

**Mrs. Peterson**: Oh, please. I love watching the children. Anyway, Tei doesn't seem as hyper as Rusty or Antonio. I think I can handle them. They are a pleasure to care for.

**Jing-Mei:** We do appreciate everything you're doing for us and I promise I will be looking into finding a play group for Tei and Antonio so you'll have some free time during the day. At least until school begins again and Tei should be starting pre-kindergarten.

**Mrs. Peterson:** It won't be long before Antonio starts school, too. Then I'll have another little one to look after. I can hardly wait. Maybe the new baby will be calm like Tei.

**Jing-Mei:** RUSTY, GET YOUR BOOKS TOGETHER CAUSE WE'LL BE LEAVING IN A FEW MINUTES! Don't underestimate Tei. He's still new, he's shy. It'll take him some time to open up, and think about it...the new baby will have the Malucci genes. All the Maluccis are hyper, it's their trademark.

**Mrs. Peterson:** Hyper yes, but also very cute and full of class.

The ladies exit the kitchen just in time to hear Dave let out a big burp. All three boys burst into laughter.

**Jing-Mei**_(sarcastically)_Yeah, Dave's got alot of class, and he knows when to show it. But, at least he's eating a little now.

Jing-Mei and Dave ran their errands and she brought Dave home for his therapy before she went bed shopping. Dave was in his room practicing taking blood from his dummy arm when Larry walked in. He stopped almost immediately and they began his therapy.

Two hours later, Dave was exercised out when he asked Larry, who was looking through the viewfinder of his camcorder about some of his extra-curricular activities.

**Dave:** Ttake mme ddriving.

**Larry:** WHERE DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE YOU?

**Dave:** Nno, Ddavey ddrive yyou ssomeplace.

**Larry:** HOLD IT, BIG GUY. I THINK IT'S A LITTLE EARLY TO PUT YOU BACK BEHIND THE WHEEL OF AN AUTOMOTIVE VEHICLE.

**Dave:** Pppplease...

Unable to say no to Dave's big brown, sad puppy dog eyes, Larry has an idea.Larry: There may be a way.

Larry helps Dave up and into his car then drives him to his house.

**Larry: **I GUESS IT WOULDN'T HURT IF I TAUGHT YOU THE BASICS HERE AT MY PLACE. I HAVE ALOT OF OPEN LAND YOU CAN PRACTICE ON. THIS COULD EVEN BE GOOD FOR YOU. IT WOULD HELP WITH YOUR HAND-EYE COORDINATION AND GIVE YOU A BETTER SENSE OF DIRECTION. AS FAR AS YOUR LACK OF PERIPHERAL VISION, WELL THERE'S NOT MUCH WE CAN DO ABOUT THAT. THEN AGAIN, THERE'S REALLY NOTHING YOU CAN HIT OUT HERE.

Later in the afternoon, Jing-Mei came home and saw Mrs. Peterson coloring with the boys. She gave them a big kiss and then sat down on the couch.

**Mrs. Peterson:** How was the bed hunt?

**Jing-Mei:** Fine, but I can't have the bed delivered for two more days. It's a nice bed and should fit right in that room without taking up too much space. I also bought a dresser for all the clothes I'm going to buy for him when I take the kids shopping for summer.

Larry walks out from the back room.

**Jing-Mei:** Hey Larry, how's it going?

**Larry:** I thought I heard you out here. Everything's fine with me, but Dave is another question.

**Jing-Mei:** What's wrong?

She gets up and walks with Larry into Dave's bedroom.

**Larry:** He was fine all afternoon. We did his therapy and then I took him over my place and let him drive my car around my land for awhile. I brought him home and he got real dizzy so I got him in bed and now...

Jing-Mei and Larry enter the bedroom to find Dave, shaking in the bed. Jing-Mei approaches him and sits by his side.

**Jing-Mei:** OH, BABY IT'LL BE ALRIGHT. YOU'LL BE FINE. I PROMISE.

**Larry:** You don't seem to be too worry, everything's okay?

**Jing-Mei:** Yes, just some more side effects to the meds. It'll pass. Larry, get your video camera and tape this.

**Larry:** Are you sure?

**Jing-Mei:** It's part of the deal I made with Dr. Kremis. This is directly related to his treatment and has to be documented.

Larry videotaped Dave having his cold spell in bed while Jing-Mei sat by her trembling husband, holding his hand and telling him about her day.

By the time it was time to pick Rusty up from school, Larry had left and Dave was fast asleep.

**Jing-Mei:** Dave's sleeping, Mrs. Peterson. I won't be long. He'll probably be out for awhile but check on him every so often. If he gets any worse, get him to the hospital.

Jing-Mei kisses the boys goodbye and heads out to bring the eldest one home.

When the two returned home, Rusty went and started his homework while Jing-Mei checked on Dave. He was sitting up in his bed, counting his pills.

**Jing-Mei:** WELL, YOU'RE LOOKING BETTER. HOW DO YOU FEEL?

**Dave:** Good. When Ccchin ttake mme wwork hher with?

**Jing-Mei:** I'M NOT SURE. YOU REALLY THINK YOU'RE READY TO GO TO WORK AGAIN?

**Dave:** Bored here, wwant work.

Jing-Mei: WHY DON'T WE WAIT UNTIL YOU'RE THROUGH WITH YOUR DRUG THERAPY AND THEN I'LL HAVE A TALK WITH DR. ROMANO.

**Dave:** Okay.

**Jing-Mei:** YOU FEEL LIKE EATING ANY DINNER TONIGHT?

Dave sits in bed and tries to decide if he feels like going to the dinner table.

**Jing-Mei:** IT'S ROAST BEEF, TONIGHT.

**Dave:** Be tthere, right.

**Jing-Mei:** I THOUGHT THAT WOULD ENTICE YOU, BUT RELAX. DINNER WON'T BE READY FOR AT LEAST 30 MINUTES. GO BACK TO COUNTING YOUR PILLS AND TRY USING YOUR LEFT HAND TO SCRAPE THEM IN THE COUNTING TRAY.

At the dinnertable, Mrs. Peterson cut up the meat for the boys while Jing-Mei glanced at the evening paper that was brought to her by Rascal.

**Dave:** Yyou gget nnew bbed ffor nnew bboy?

**Jing-Mei:** YEAH, BUT IT WON'T BE HERE FOR TWO DAYS. RUSTY, I HATE TO ASK THIS OF YOU. I KNOW I SAID IT WOULD ONLY BE FOR THE ONE NIGHT BUT...

**Rusty:** I GET SLEEP ON COUCH AGAIN.

**Jing-Mei:** YOU DON'T MIND?

**Rusty:** NO, ALRIGHT. COUCH COMFORTBLE. IT'S OKAY, MAMA JING. TEI CAN USE MY BED AS LONG AS HE NEED TO.

**Mrs. Peterson:** YOU'RE SUCH A SWEET BOY.

**Rusty:** NOT SWEET, YUCK. I JUST TAKING CARE OF MY OWN.

Jing-Mei continues to look through the paper when she hears a loud, vulgar sound and instantly looks up at Dave. Dave puts his hand to his mouth. The boys start to laugh again.

**Dave:** Mmme, excuse.

**Jing-Mei:** THAT'S ALRIGHT. I CAN SEE YOU FOUND A NEW SOURCE OF ENTERTAINMENT BUT I WISH YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT ESPECIALLY AT THE DINNER TABLE.

**Mrs. Peterson:** BOYS WILL BE BOYS.

**Jing-Mei:** HE'S GOING TO SET A BAD EXAMPLE FOR THE CHILDREN. NOW, THERE MUST BE A STORE HERE THAT HAS A SALE RUNNING ON BOYS' SUMMER CLOTHES.

As Jing-Mei skims the paper, Rusty starts to get excited and nearly chokes on his food.

**Mrs. Peterson:** CALM DOWN THERE, RUSTY. WHAT IS IT?

**Rusty**_(pointing to the paper)_CIRCUS! CIRCUS COMING! WE GO!

Jing-Mei turns over the paper and looks at the ad on the other side.

**Jing-Mei:** IN THREE WEEKS, YEAH SURE. PAPA AND I WILL TAKE YOU GUYS TO THE CIRCUS.

All the boys start to get excited, including Dave.

**Rusty:** I'VE NEVER BEEN TO AMERCAN CIRCUS.

**Jing-Mei: **THEY ARE PROBABLY JUST LIKE THEY ARE IN ITALY.

**Dave: **Yyeah, can't wwait. Wwe hhave ffun. Ddavey ttake ssons tto circus.

**Rusty:** I'M GOING TO HAVE LOTS OF POPCORN AND COTTON CANDY.

**Mrs. Peterson: **NOT TOO MUCH, WHILE YOU STILL HAVE YOUR BRACES IN.

**Antonio:** CIRSIS!Tei: ELEFANTS, TIGERS...

**Rusty:** LIONS, TRAPEES, WIRE WALKERS

All the guys start to clap in excitement.

**Antonio:** COWNS.

**Rusty:** CLOWNS, TONIO. LOTS OF THEM. THEY FUNNY, TOO.

Dave's face drops and he goes pale. Mrs. Peterson notices.

**Mrs. Peterson:** YOU ALRIGHT, DAVE?

Dave, who temporarily zoned out, finally replies.

**Dave:** Tired. Bbedtime.

Mrs. Peterson clears the table while Jing-Mei helps Dave into bed. She tucks him in and sits with him until he falls asleep then rejoins the children in the living room. The boys were sitting on the floor drawing pictures of the circus while Jing-Mei daydreamed on the couch.

During the night, Jing-Mei can't help but feel her husband's agitation as he tosses and turns in bed. Wanting to wake him, but knowing if she does he'll be up for the rest of the night and both of them need their sleep. She lays silently next to him and waits for him to calm down.

_**DREAM SEQUENCE**_

_Vincenzio walks into a back room, "the dungeon" as Davey calls it. Nine year old Davey is seated at a tiny table, obviously too small even for his petite body. A large book sits in front of him._

Vincenzio walks into a back room, "as Davey calls it. Nine year old Davey is seated at a tiny table, obviously too small even for his petite body. A large book sits in front of him. 

**Vincenzio:** _**Learning anything freak.**_

**Davey:** _**Why I have to read this book. It's boring.**_

**Vincenzio: _Look the fuck at you. WHO IN THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE QUESTIONING MY MOTIVES. I SAID READ IT, YOU READ IT AND YOU'RE NOT COMING OUT TIL YOU HAVE IT MEMORIZED. YOU ARE GOING TO LEARN TO FREEBASE IF IT'S THE LAST THING YOU DO IN YOUR PATHETIC LIFETIME. I'LL MAKE USE OF YOUR WORTHLESS ASS SOMEHOW._**

Vincenzio starts to exit the door, when he hears Davey mumble underneath his breath.

**Davey: _Book dumb._**

Vincenzio walks back towards his son and backhands him in his head.

**Vincenzio: _BOOK NOT DUMB. YOU ARE._**

Vincenzio walks over to a beaten up table, reaches in the only drawer and pulls out a small white wire. He walks back over to Davey and pushes it in his face.

**Davey: _What's that?_**

**Vincenzio: **_**DON'T ASK FUCKING QUESTIONS, JUST STICK IT IN YOUR EAR BEFORE I STICK IT IN ANOTHER HOLE OF YOURS AND TRUST ME YOU DON'T WANT IT UP THERE**._

Davey obeys, knowing what will happen if he refuses

**.Vincenzio: _Just providing a little entertainment in here for you while you study. Don't ever say I didn't care and DON'T EVEN THINK OF TAKING IT OUT. REMEMBER, I HAVE EYES ALL OVER THIS PLACE!_**

Vincenzio left and Davey let his eyes drift on to the floor, following the wire out of the room. He tried to get into reading the book, but couldn't get his mind off of what his father was planning. Suddenly, Davey heard a scream through his earphone. The scream of a small girl. It was Sophie. Then he heard his father's voice telling Sophie to strip. She begged for him to go away but he just got closer. Davey got up from his chair and ran to the door. He pulled and pulled but couldn't get the door open. He knew his father had sealed him in with the deadbolt lock on the other side of the door. Davey pounded and yelled on the door, but the room was sound-proof. He struggled with all his will but was unable to free himself from his prison. Exhausted, he sat down on the floor by the door and cried.

**Davey_(crying)_: _I'm sorry Sophie. I try to help you. I try to protect you._**

Over an hour passed, and Davey was sound asleep on the floor. His face stained with his tears. There was a click that had waken him up. He ran to the desk, threw open the book and waited for his father to enter, but he never did. Davey waited almost another hour before he moved. Finally, he was sure his father wasn't coming into harass him at this time and unable to keep control of his bowels any longer, he removed the earpiece, which was still in his ear and opened the door. He headed to the bathroom. When he came out of the bathroom, he stopped by Sophie's room and she was crying in her bed. Davey walked over to her and stroked her head. He gently picked her up and held her in his arms trying to comfort her. Once she settled down, Davey tucked her back into her bed and handed her, her favorite stuffed pillow that their mother had gotten for her. She tossed it on to the floor.

**Sophie: _Don't want it, Davey. Take it away._**

Davey carried the pillow out to hide it just in case she changed her mind. As he was quietly walking by his father's _"secret room" _where he knew he was never to go, he heard his father with some of his buddies in there. He heard his father telling them how he was going to make something out of his worthless ass of a son, then get a piece of his worthless son's ass. Davey chose to ignore it until he heard them laughing about what his father just did to Sophie. Davey, didn't like how he was treated by his father, but he'd gotten use to it and never said anything about it. When it came to his baby sister, it was another matter. He slammed open the door, scaring the hell out of the men in the room.

**Man#1: _Well, what the shit we got here?_**

**Vincenzio: _You fucking done learning your lesson for the day? Ready to cook us up some drugs._**

**Davey: **_**You hurt Sophie. She's only five years old**._

**Vincenzio: _Uh oh...I don't think this little shit like the entertainment I provided for him. Don't be jealous, your time is coming. I'll have you for dessert tonight._**

Vincenzio gives Davey a sexy, provocative wink and runs his hand down the side of Davey's face, caressing him while the other men laughed.

**Davey_(under his breath)_:_ Sick fucking old man._**

Vincenzio stopped laughing and gave Dave a stare of death.

**Vincenzio: _WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAY TO ME, PRICK?_**

Davey wanting to just turn away and run but knowing that he had to stand up to his father for once in his life, he stood his ground.

**Davey: _I SAID ---SICK FUCKING OLD MAN!_**

Before Davey could bat an eye, his father had his hands around Davey's throat. He picked him up by the collar of his shirt and hung him up in the air, causing Davey to drop Sophie's pillow on the floor. Davey gave him a swift kick to the stomach causing his father to throw him down on the floor. Vincenzio doubled over and grabbed at his stomach as one of his men came over to him.

**Man#2: _YOU ALRIGHT BOSS?_**

**Vincenzio: _THAT SON OF FUCK JUST WINDED ME. HE'S VERY LUCKY HE DIDN'T DO MORE DAMAGE TO MY KIDNEYS, OR HE WOULD BE SPLATTERED ON THE FLOOR._**

While Vincenzio recovered from the blow, his men retaliated on Davey. One held him down as another smacked his face. Davey let go with all his energy, anger and hatred of his father and fought back. He had decided that he would finally start fighting back and if today was going to be the day he died than he wasn't go down without a struggle. He managed several times to free his arms and hit back. He did little damage to them but it was just the satisfaction of striking them for once.

Unable to control the scared, little boy. Vincenzio picked up Sophie's pillow from the floor and headed towards Davey's face with it while the others held him down tightly. The last thing Davey remembers is seeing that face on the pillow coming at him before blacking out. That face of _"the clown". _

** _END OF DREAM SEQUENCE_**

Dave sits up in bed frantically, gasping for air causing Jing-Mei to jump up. She turns towards him and sees a look of terror and desperation on his face. She immediately gets up and checks his ventilator.

After carefully inspecting it, she's definite that it's still connected and is working properly, but Dave continues to gasp for air. She sits by his side and holds his sweaty, crying face in her hands.

**Jing-Mei:** DAVE, WHAT IS IT? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?

_**Dave(**gasping): Cccan't bbreathe. Hard tto aair gget._

Jing-Mei looks at him confused, not understanding a word he's saying. She hears footsteps behind her but she's too occupied with Dave to turn around.

_**Dave(gasping): Cccan't bbreathe. Hard tto aair gget. **_

**Jing-Mei:** DAVE, CALM DOWN. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!

**Rusty:** Mama Jing, papa can't breathe. He needs air!

Jing-Mei turns around to see Rusty in a frenzy and realizes that Dave was speaking in Italian and she rushes to get his oxygen. With Rusty's help, she pulls the tank over to Dave and places the mask over his face. He starts taking huge breaths very quickly.

**Jing-Mei:** NO, NO DAVE. SLOW, STEADY BREATHS. NOT SO FAST. YOU'LL GO INTO RESPIRATORY ARREST.

Dave obeys and slowly he calms down. Jing-Mei straps the mask to his face. Rusty approaches his papa.

**Rusty:** PAPA OKAY?

**Jing-Mei:** HE'LL BE FINE. NOW, YOU GO BACK TO BED. GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART AND THINK HAPPY THOUGHTS FOR YOUR PAPA.

Rusty gives his parents a hug and heads back to the couch. Jing-Mei stares at Dave momentarily while he starts to relax.

**Jing-Mei:** YOU FEELING BETTER NOW?

Dave nods and starts to hit away the mask.

**Jing-Mei:** WHAT'S THE MATTER? IS IT YOUR MEDICATION? NO, DON'T DAVE, LEAVE THAT ON THERE FOR A FEW MINUTES UNTIL YOUR RESPIRATIONS ARE BACK TO NORMAL.

Jing-Mei takes Dave's pulse and other vitals and as they slowly return to normal, she gently removes the mask from over Dave's face as he is swatting at it.

**Jing-Mei:** IT'S ALRIGHT NOW, SWEETHEART. IT'S OVER. YOU'RE SAFE.

Dave starts to struggle for his words and finally is able to get them out. He bursts into tears as his body starts to shake.

**Jing-Mei:** WHAT IS IT? I CAN'T HELP YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG.

**Dave:** Ppplease Ccchin, nnot mmake Ddavey ccircus go.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	49. Dave's Driving Lesson

**Showdown**

__

Part 49

Dave shook in Jing-Mei's arms. Her grasp on him got tighter. She could actually feel the nerves throughout his body tremble right through his skin.

****

Dave: Ccircus, no ffor Davey.

****

Jing-Mei: ALRIGHT BABY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO. YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER FORCE YOU TO DO ANYTHING YOU DON'T WANT TO. YOU WERE SO EXCITED ABOUT GOING, WHAT HAPPENED?

****

Dave: Cchanged mind.

****

Jing-Mei: WHY? WAS IT BECAUSE OF YOUR NIGHTMARE?

Dave nodded.

****

Jing-Mei: YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?

Dave started to hyperventilate again, a quick indication that he wasn't ready to open up about whatever frightened him in his dream. She held Dave in her arms and he rested his head on her shoulder and when he finally fell back to sleep, she laid him on his pillow, covered him with the blanket, kissed him goodnight and then laid down herself and cried.

The next morning, Jing-Mei had decided that it was time for another session with Dr. Legaspi. She left the house early so she could stop by the psychiatrist's office before she started work. Dr. Legaspi was terribly upset to hear that Dave was still having flashbacks, but not at all surprised. She knew that her sessions with Dave were far from over. That there was still alot of ground that needed to be covered before they knew every detail of Dave's past and were able to fully help him.

When Jing-Mei arrived home that night, she was met by Fed Ex bringing Dave's next round of meds. He was due to see Dr. Casin again tomorrow and Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi thought it would be the perfect time for their next session together.

Jing-Mei entered the house, to see all three boys and both dogs cuddled up in front of the tv. As always, they greeted her and after hugs and kisses all around, they went back to the tv and Jing-Mei went into the kitchen.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Your late, I thought you said you were cutting back on your hours now?

****

Jing-Mei: I am but a trauma came in right before I left and they were short handed so I had to stay. Sorry, I didn't call.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Not to worry. I have your dinner right here.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you. How was everything here 

Mrs. Peterson: The boys started playing with their vegetables, you know, sneaking them to the dogs and hiding their peas under their mashed potatoes so they thought I wouldn't notice that they weren't eating them.

****

Jing-Mei: How was Dave? Did he eat much?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Actually, he decided not to join us today. He was busy with Larry for most of the afternoon and then when Larry left he went into his bedroom and stayed there. I knocked several times on the door, but no answer.

****

Jing-Mei: I had better go check on him.

Jing-Mei got up from the kitchen table and carried her package into the bedroom. She used her key to get in. When she entered, she saw Dave out cold on the bed. She had checked the ventilator and his vitals. Everything was normal. She opened up the package and prepared Dave's meds. There were several injections she had to give him that she thought it was best if he remained asleep for, but for the pills she had to wake him up.

****

Jing-Mei: DAVE, DAVE, SWEETHEART...TIME TO WAKE UP.

After several minutes of gently shaking him, he finally started to stir. He lifted open one eyelid and then the other and let out a big yawn.

****

Jing-Mei: HEY SLEEPY HEAD, YOU DIDN'T FEEL LIKE HAVING SUPPER TONIGHT?

****

Dave: Nnnot hhungry, tired...

****

Jing-Mei: I CAN SEE THAT. WELL, I JUST HAVE TO GIVE YOU A FEW OF YOUR PILLS AND YOU CAN GO BACK TO SLEEP. ANY MORE BAD DREAMS LATELY.

Dave shook his head.

****

Jing-Mei: THAT'S GOOD. NOW, WAIT WHILE I GET YOU A GLASS OF WATER.

Jing-Mei headed into the adjoining bathroom and returned with an 8 oz. glass of water. She gave him the pills first, one at a time and then let him wash them down with the water. He was still having alot of trouble swallowing because of the increased swelling around his throat. Occasionally, he would spill some of the water out of his mouth, which Jing-Mei was quick with a towel to wipe it up.

****

Jing-Mei: ALRIGHT, JUST ONE MORE AND I'LL LET YOU BE.

****

Dave: Yuck! Nnasty.

****

Jing-Mei: I KNOW THEY ARE BUT YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU DON'T TAKE THEM. YOU'LL GO BACK INTO THE HOSPITAL AND WE DON'T WANT THAT NOW, DO WE?

Dave took one deep breath, closed his eyes and opened his mouth and with one quick swipe of her hand, Jing-Mei got the pill right down Dave's throat and handed him the water. He started to choke momentarily but recovered.

****

Jing-Mei: I KNOW THIS IS ROUGH FOR YOU, BUT HOPEFULLY IT WON'T BE FOR MUCH LONGER. NOW, WHY DON'T YOU LAY DOWN AND GO BACK TO SLEEP?

****

Dave: Tv wwatch.

****

Jing-Mei: ONLY IF YOU USE THE EARPHONE.

She lifted the earpiece up to show him and Dave shook his head. He refused to have it put in his ear.

****

Jing-Mei: THERE'S NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF. I WON'T HURT YOU. HERE LET ME SHOW YOU.

Jing-Mei attempted to place the earphone in Dave's ear canal but he fought her off. She backed up and watched him for a second, swinging his right arm and trying to swing his left around. He suddenly stopped flapping his arms and then placed his hands over his ears, laid back in bed and started to whistle.

****

Jing-Mei: I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE AGAINST WEARING A SMALL EARPHONE, DAVE, AND UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHAT THE TROUBLE IS, I'LL PROBABLY NEVER KNOW. WELL, I'M GOING TO HAVE MY DINNER, IF YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND AND WANT TO JOIN US THEN I'LL HAVE MRS. PETERSON FIX YOU A PLATE. I'LL BE IN IN A LITTLE WHILE.

Jing-Mei went back into the kitchen just as Mrs. Peterson was putting her plate on the table.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Is everything alright with him? I guess I should have checked on him more often.

****

Jing-Mei: He's fine, just tired. No wonder, he was up half the night with another nightmare.

****

Mrs. Peterson: How bad was this one?

****

Jing-Mei: Very. When he woke up, he couldn't breathe. I checked all his machines and they were fine. The tube connecting his trachea to the vent wasn't clogged. There was no physical reason why he shouldn't have been able to breathe. It was all psychological and it had to do with whatever happened in his nightmare.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Did he tell you anything about it?

****

Jing-Mei: The only thing I know is it had something to do with his time in Italy, probably another childhood memory.

****

Mrs. Peterson: How can you be so sure?

****

Jing-Mei: When Dave woke from the nightmare, he was speaking in Italian. I didn't know what he was saying, but apparently he had woken Rusty up and he came in and translated for Dave. It took me a good hour or so to calm him down and get him back to sleep. It was so weird though.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Why? Dave is usually difficult to calm down after one of his nightmares.

****

Jing-Mei: No, that's not what I meant. Dave was having difficulty talking, obviously since he couldn't breathe. When he finally was able to speak, and he spoke in English...his words were that he didn't want to go to the circus. He told me not to make him go.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's odd. I did notice a lack of enthusiasm in Dave's face when the boys started talking about going. I really didn't think much of it at the time.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty said that he's been to Italian circuses before back home. Could something have happened to Dave at one of those circuses? Is that the reason he's afraid? I guess I'll find out in time. I'm hoping our little meeting with Dr. Legaspi tomorrow will turn something up. If the boys have to miss the circus because Dave won't go, it'll break their hearts.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Maybe they won't have to. Salvador and I can take them to the circus.

****

Jing-Mei: I couldn't ask you to do that.

****

Mrs. Peterson: We would love it. I remember when I took Grant to the circus for the first time. Lee and I had as much fun as he did. I always wanted to take my grandchildren but since it was never to be, this is the next best thing and Salvador doesn't get to see enough of his grandchildren. Please let us take them.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you think you can handle three little boys, just the two of you?

****

Mrs. Peterson: They are angels. We will manage fine. And look it this way, if we take the boys, this will give you and Dave a chance to spend some time together.

Mrs. Peterson winks at Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: In my present condition, I doubt that I'm going to feel much like fooling around but it would be nice to have some quiet time at home just the two of us. We've really never had that before.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Is it settled then?

****

Jing-Mei: The circus isn't for another three weeks so let's see how Dave feels by then, he may have second thoughts about going. Please don't take it personal, but I think the boys would love for Dave to take them but you and Mr. Santini are more than welcome to join us.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I understand.

The ladies conversation is interrupted by the blasting of the tv in the master bedroom.

****

Jing-Mei: Looks like he's up and ready for round two with the tv. Excuse me.

The next day, Jing-Mei and Dave went for his weekly check-up. She spoke with Kerry and arranged for her maternity leave. This way she could stay home and monitor Dave's condition personally.

Dr. Casin gave Dave a routine exam and an MRI and then had them sit outside while he emailed Dr. Kremis about Dave's progress. After about an hour, a nurse came out and escorted the Maluccis back in. Dr. Casin was sitting at his desk and invited the two to have a seat.

****

Jing-Mei: So, how's he doing?

****

Dr. Casin: WELL, I'M JUST STUNNED. I'VE LOOKED THESE RESULTS OVER AND OVER AND EVEN SCANNED THEM AND EMAILED THEM TO DR. KREMIS AND HE WAS JUST AS IMPRESSED AS I AM WITH YOUR PROGRESS, DAVE.

****

Dave: Ii ddo ggood.

****

Dr. Casin: EXTREMELY GOOD. IN FACT, WE BOTH AGREE THAT MAYBE IT'S TIME TO WEAN YOU OFF THE DRUG THERAPY.

****

Jing-Mei: REALLY. THAT WAS FAST. I WAS SURE HE WOULD BE ON IT FOR A LONG TIME.

****

Dr. Casin: TRUE THAT MOST PATIENTS ON THIS PROTOCOL USUALLY ARE DRUG DEPENDANT FOR SEVERAL MONTHS AFTER THE PROCEDURE, THAT'S WHY I'M SO SURPRISED THAT HE'S DOING AS WELL AS HE IS. I THINK MAYBE HIS PACEMAKER HAS A LITTLE TO DO WITH IT. IT'S HELPING TO STRENGTHEN THE HEART.

****

Jing-Mei: DAVE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THE DOCTOR IS SAYING?

****

Dave: A bbit llittle.

****

Jing-Mei: HE'S GOING TO START TAKING YOU OFF ALL THESE MEDICINES THAT HAVE BEEN MAKING YOU FEEL CRAPPY THESE LAST FEW WEEKS. WHEN CAN WE START THE WEANING PROCESS?

****

Dr. Casin: NOT SO FAST. WE WILL START SLOWLY, BY CUTTING BACK ON THE MEDICINES A LITTLE AT A TIME. DR. KREMIS AND I FEEL THAT IT WOULD BE BEST IF DAVE DROPS DOWN TO HALF A DOSAGE OF THE THERAPY DRUGS. WE WILL SEE HOW THAT GOES AND IF HE CONTINUES TO IMPROVE, WE WILL TAKE HIM DOWN EVEN FURTHER.

****

Jing-Mei: DO I STILL GIVE HIM THE MEDS AT THE SAME TIME AS I HAVE BEEN GIVING THEM TO HIM?

****

Dr. Casin: YES, BUT ONLY HALF THE DOSAGE. REMEMBER, A LESSER DOSAGE AND A LESSER SIDE EFFECT SO IF HIS PERSONALITY CHANGES OR ANY OTHER SYMPTOM APPEARS THAT HASN'T BEEN THERE SINCE HE STARTED THE PROTOCOL, THEN DON'T BE ALARMED BUT AS A DOCTOR AND AS HIS WIFE, I WILL LET YOU JUDGE. IF IT FEELS LIKE SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HIM, DON'T HESITATE TO BRING HIM IN.

****

Dave: Nnno mmore sshots?

****

Jing-Mei: WELL, A FEW MORE BUT IT'S ALMOST OVER WITH. YOU WON'T FEEL AS NAUSEOUS AS YOU HAVE BEEN AND YOU'LL GET YOUR APPETITE BACK AND BEST OF ALL, NO MORE SHOUTING AT YOU. THANK YOU SO MUCH, DR. CASIN.

****

Dr. Casin: YOU'RE VERY WELCOME. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, PLEASE CALL ME ANYTIME.

Jing-Mei helped Dave out of his seat on to his walker. They walked out of the office and down the hall.

****

Dave: Wwe ggo hhome nnow. Ttime ffor eexercise and llesson ddriving with Larry.

****

Jing-Mei: HOLD IT, BIG GUY. LARRY ISN'T COMING OVER TODAY.

****

Dave: Yyeah, hhe help me wwalk again. I wwant ddrive ccar.

****

Jing-Mei: DON'T WORRY, HE'LL COME OVER TOMORROW. FOR NOW, WE HAVE ANOTHER STOP TO MAKE.

Jing-Mei and Dave get on the elevator and take it to the fourth floor. They exit the elevator and walk down the corridor to an office. Dave tries to read the name on the door.

****

Dave: Wwhat say? Dddon't know tthis place?

****

Jing-Mei: THAT'S RIGHT. IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE YOU'VE SEEN THIS OFFICE. RELAX, IT WILL ALL SEEM VERY FAMILIAR TO YOU SOON.

Jing-Mei opens the door and Dave shuffles inside. She tells him to have a seat while she talks with the receptionist. She returns and joins him in the waiting area. Dave starts to panic. He doesn't know where he is but he knows he doesn't like it. He starts to scan the room while they wait and then a chill runs down his back when he hears the voice of a lady who just approached him.

****

Dr. Legaspi: HELLO DAVE, IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME.

Dr. Legaspi extends her hand to Dave, but Dave doesn't respond. Instead he tries to get to his feet and get out of there as quickly as possible. He manages to stand up but in the process of turning around and hurrying out the door, he gets one of his dizzy spells followed by his usual migraine. Unable to keep his balance any longer he crashes to the floor, knocking his walker over.

Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi rush over to him and try to help him up. Dave is alright with Jing-Mei but as Dr. Legaspi tries to get hold of him, he starts trying to back up by pulling himself across the floor.

****

Dave: KKEEP AWAY HER!

****

Jing-Mei: DAVE, CALM DOWN. WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU? YOU KNOW, DR. LEGASPI. I AM SO SORRY, DR. LEGASPI. I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM. MY APOLOGIES FROM THE BOTH OF US.

****

Dr. Legaspi: IT'S OKAY. IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE WE GOT TOGETHER.

Dr. Legaspi backed off of Dave and got an orderly to help get Dave settled in her office. A fast exam by Jing-Mei determined that nothing was physically wrong with Dave from his fall. He was still suffering through one of his hellish migraines, but as usual Jing-Mei held him until it had stopped. Once the migraine was over, Dave seemed to quiet down.

****

Dr. Legaspi: ARE WE ALL BETTER NOW?

****

Jing-Mei: I THINK SO. DAVE, WHAT'S WRONG? DR. LEGASPI IS YOUR FRIEND. SHE DOESN'T MEAN YOU ANY HARM.

****

Dave: Yyou ttalk mme aand Ddavey bbecome bbad bboy. Hhurt ppeople.

Both Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi realize what Dave is trying to tell them.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I'M ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU, THAT'S WHY I GET YOU TO TALK ABOUT WHAT I KNOW ARE PAINFUL MEMORIES AND YOU AREN'T BAD. YOU DON'T MEAN TO HURT PEOPLE. I KNOW THAT. YOU ARE GENTLE AND KIND, BUT YOU'VE BEEN HURT REAL BAD AND SOMETIMES CAN'T HELP IT. YOU'RE REACTIONS TO OUR LITTLE CHATS ARE TO BE EXPECTED. I'M PARTIALLY TO BLAME TOO. I SOMETIMES GET CARRIED AWAY. LET'S MAKE A PACT, FROM HERE ON IF I START ASKING YOU ABOUT THINGS THAT YOU AREN'T READY TO TALK ABOUT THEN YOU JUST SAY, " DR. LEGASPI--BACK OFF". CAN YOU DO THAT?

****

Dave: Dr. Leasgi--bback off.

****

Dr. Legaspi: IT'S LEGASPI...WELL, YOU CAN CALL ME KIM IF IT'S EASIER FOR YOU TO SAY. JUST TELL ME TO STOP AND I WILL. I WON'T PUSH YOU ANYMORE. OKAY.

****

Dave: Ookey ddokey, ffriend.

****

Dr. Legaspi: YES, FRIEND. AT LEAST I WOULD LIKE TO BE YOUR FRIEND.

Dave extends his hand out to her and she gently shakes it. They smile at each other and begin their session.

****

Dr. Legaspi: HOW HAVE YOU BEEN FEELING LATELY, DAVE?

****

Dave: Ttired...hhead hhurts.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I'M TOLD THAT'S BECAUSE OF YOUR MEDICINE. DO YOU SLEEP WELL?

****

Dave: Hate ssleep. Ttthink ttoo mmuch when ssleep.

****

Dr. Legaspi: YES, I KNOW. JING-MEI HAS TOLD ME THAT YOU'VE BEEN HAVING NIGHTMARES AGAIN. WANT TO TELL ME ABOUT THEM?

****

Dave: Ddon't remember them.

Jing-Mei leans over to Dr. Legaspi and whispers something to her. The psychiatrist nods her head and proceeds.

****

Dr. Legaspi: SHE SAYS IT HAS TO DO WITH TAKING YOUR SONS TO THE CIRCUS. IS THAT WHAT THE NIGHTMARES ARE ABOUT...THE CIRCUS?

****

Dave: Don't wwant go. Cchin said ddidn't I have to.

****

Dr. Legaspi: AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO. I'M JUST A LITTLE CURIOUS AS TO WHY YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO GO TO THE CIRCUS. IT SOUNDS LIKE IT WILL BE FUN.

****

Dave: Sscared.

****

Dr. Legaspi: WHAT SCARES YOU ABOUT THEM? IS IT THE ANIMALS?

****

Dave: Llike aminals.

****

Dr. Legaspi: IS IT THE TRAPEZE OR HIGH WIRE WALKER? YOU DON'T LIKE HEIGHTS, HUH.

****

Dave: Don't bbother me. I ddown on gground.

****

Dr. Legaspi: RIGHT. THEN IS IT THE CROWDS OF PEOPLE YOU'LL BE AROUND? I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE BEING AROUND ALOT OF PEOPLE, ESPECIALLY STRANGERS.

****

Dave: Little bbit.

****

Jing-Mei: That may be some of the reason he won't go, but I don't think it's the real reason. There's more to it.

****

Dr. Legaspi: THEN WHAT IS IT, DAVE?

Dave mumbles something causing both female doctors to force to listen closely.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I DIDN'T QUITE GET THAT. WHAT DID YOU SAY?

****

Dave_(redfaced)_Cclowns.

****

Dr. Legaspi: THE CLOWNS. THEY SCARE YOU.

Dave nods.

****

Dr. Legaspi: WELL, THAT'S ALRIGHT. THEY SCARE ALOT OF PEOPLE. YOU AREN'T THE ONLY PERSON WHO IS AFRAID OF CLOWNS. IT'S A VERY COMMON FEAR.

****

Dave: Rreally?

****

Dr. Legaspi: SURE. TELL ME, DAVE, WHAT IS IT ABOUT THE CLOWNS THAT SCARES YOU?

****

Dave: Ccan't bbreath 'round cclowns.

****

Dr. Legaspi: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T BREATHE WHEN YOU'RE AROUND CLOWNS. WHAT DO THEY DO TO INTERRUPT YOUR BREATHING?

****

Dave: Ppillow.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Pillow? I DON'T UNDERSTAND. WHAT DOES THAT...

****

Dave: Want go hhome, Cchin.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Legaspi, are we done here?

****

Dr. Legaspi: YES, BUT WE AREN'T DONE WITH THIS CHAT. I WANT TO TALK MORE ABOUT THIS FEAR OF YOURS AND SEE IF I CAN'T HELP YOU OVERCOME IT.

****

Dave: Ssaid enough. I ggo now home.

****

Dr. Legaspi: DAVE, WHY DON'T YOU WAIT OUTSIDE. I WANT TO TALK WITH YOUR WIFE AND SET UP ANOTHER MEETING.

Dave got up from his chair and limped into the waiting room outside Dr. Legaspi's office.

****

Jing-Mei: When do you want to see him again?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Soon, I don't want too much time to pass. I need to know. Did any of what Dave say make sense to you?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I knew even before Dave and I started to go out together that he had a fear of clowns. He never talked about it and I never asked. I thought that if he wanted to say something about it, he would. He never did. I guess with his reputation as this big, strong, macho, tough guy being afraid of something as weird as clowns might not be a good subject to broach.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Do you know what he meant by pillow?

****

Jing-Mei: Not a clue.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Dave said he couldn't breathe around clowns...maybe an allergy of some sorts...like to their makeup.

****

Jing-Mei: No, I don't think we're touching on the real problem. I know it has something to do with his past...maybe something happened to him at a circus once.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Dave didn't seem too interested in talking about his nightmare. Keep an eye on him and if he has anymore, please call me. I think we'll try again at his next session and if he's still reluctant to say anything, then I'll place him under hypnosis again. He seems more articulate that way. At least, if he does clue us into what's going on, we'll have a better chance of helping him.

Jing-Mei bids goodbye to the doctor and heads out to her husband. They slowly leave the office and back down the hall to the elevator.

As Jing-Mei and Dave pull up into the driveway, they are blocked by a large delivery truck. They see two men come out of their house and jump into the cab of the truck. Within a few minutes, the truck backs up and pulls away and they continue into the driveway. They approach the house when they are met by Mrs. Peterson.

****

Mrs. Peterson: They just dropped off Tei's bed.

****

Jing-Mei: I see that. Rusty will be glad to have his bed back again.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I TOLD THEM TO SET IT UP IN THE BOYS' ROOM.

****

Dave: Ii pput tthis one gether.

****

Jing-Mei: UH, DAVE...WAIT...

Dave limps into the boys' room before Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson can stop him. They get there just in time to see the hurt look on his face when he sees his three boys all jumping up and down on their own beds.

****

Dave: Gether aalready.

****

Jing-Mei: I TRIED TELLING YOU BEFORE YOU GOT IN HERE. I PAID THE EXTRA MONEY TO HAVE THE MEN ASSEMBLE TEI'S BED.

****

Dave: Cchin ssay I ccan pput Ttony's bed gether and ddidn't, now Ii ccan't do tthis oone. I'm uuseless.

****

Jing-Mei: THAT'S NOT TRUE. YOU AREN'T USELESS. IT'S JUST I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD BE UP TO DOING SUCH A HARD JOB.

****

Dave: Yyou ddidn't ggive me chance. Yyou didn't eeven aask me.

****

Jing-Mei: YOU'RE RIGHT AND I'M SORRY. I SHOULD HAVE. I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU SOMEHOW.

****

Dave: R...T...A, Come on and pplay wwith me.

Everyone in the room stares at Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Boys, stop that jumping now. You heard your father. Go play with him.

The boys run into the other room and Dave follows, with Jing-Mei close behind caring his portable vent. She sets him up in the living room with the children while she and Mrs. Peterson go to start dinner.

****

Mrs. Peterson: RTA...what's that about?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave and I had an interesting talk on the way home from the hospital. He has a lot of trouble saying one of the boys' names, let alone three of them...so he calls them RTA, now. I'll have to fill the boys in on that.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's cute. So, how did everything go at the hospital?

****

Jing-Mei: Okay, as far as Dave's cardiac check-up goes. In fact, Dr. Casin wants to slowly start taking him off the drug therapy.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Terrific! That was quick.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, he certainly surprised all his doctors by making a speedy recovery and adapting to the heart pump.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You don't seem nearly as excited as I thought you would be. Once Dave's off the drug therapy, that horrible bloating from around his neck and throat will disappear and he'll be able to breathe on his own again...no vent.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, and his hearing will come back, that's what I'm looking forward to. That's not it. I am happy...very happy that he's getting better, physically. It's mentally that I'm worried about. I'm afraid that things didn't go as well with his psyche therapy.

****

Mrs. Peterson: He didn't have another outburst, did he?

****

Jing-Mei: No, he didn't have much of a breakthrough either. I still wasn't able to figure out what his problem is with clowns, only that he's scared to death of them. I know it has something to do with a pillow.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Pillow?

****

Jing-Mei: That's all he said, when we asked him about his nightmare then he insisted on coming home. Oh well, tomorrow's another day...that is next week's another week. That's when we have our next session scheduled. You may get your wish and have to take the boys to the circus. I doubt if Dave is going to have a change of heart by then.

Both ladies realize at the same time, Jing-Mei's unintentional pun about Dave having a _"change of heart"_ meaning second thoughts about the circus and not his transplant. They both let out a small laugh as they carry dishes to the dinner table.

Jing-Mei enters the living room to see the children watching tv.

****

Jing-Mei: DINNER'S READY.

****

Rusty: MAMA JING, YOU HEAR WHAT PAPA CALLS US...RTA. THAT'S R FOR RUSTY, T FOR TEI AND A FOR, UH...FOR _TONIO_?

****

Jing-Mei: A FOR ANTONIO, RUSTY. YES, I KNOW. I CAN SEE HE'S EXPLAINED IT TO YOU. YOU GUYS OKAY WITH THAT?

****

Tei: Cool, mama. Daddy cool, too.

****

Jing-Mei: I'M GLAD YOU'RE ALL GETTING ALONG SO NICELY, NOW LET'S GET TO THE TABLE BEFORE OUR FOOD IS COLD.

The boys hurry towards the dinner table and start eating right away. As Mrs. Peterson scoops Jing-Mei's food onto her plate, Jing-Mei enters the dining room alone.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Where's Dave?

****

Jing-Mei: He went to bed. He was tired and not hungry. I look at it this way, once he's off the meds, this family won't ever have to worry about eating leftovers again.

****

Mrs. Peterson: He does have a healthy appetite, doesn't he. It's been so long since I've seen him eat more than a few mouthfuls.

****

Jing-Mei: I think his session with Dr. Legaspi took alot of energy out of him and that he's still a little angry at me about the beds.

After dinner, as the boys were getting up to go and play some more and Jing-Mei was helping to clear the table, she let out a small yell that caused the boys to stop in their tracks.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing, ok?

****

Jing-Mei: Come here, boys. Put your hands right here.

Jing-Mei gestured for the boys to place their hands on her tummy. They waited for a few moments and then the surprise look hit them at once.

****

Antonio: Mama's tummy jump.

****

Jing-Mei: That's your new little brother or sister kicking in there.

****

Rusty: When they come out?

****

Jing-Mei: In a couple of weeks.

****

Mrs. Peterson: We can hardly wait, huh boys. Have you two picked out a name yet?

****

Jing-Mei: Not quite. We threw a few around but are still undecided. Maybe, we'll talk about it tonight, if Dave's up to it.

Unfortunately, Dave wasn't up to talking about the baby's name or anything else. He was still sound to sleep when Jing-Mei joined him. As she climbed into bed, she saw some torn paper on the floor. She picked it up and realized it was Tei's circus picture he drew yesterday. Not surprisingly, it was of a clown. She looked at Dave, still sleeping, then placed the torn picture in the nightstand drawer. She bent down over him, kissed him and then whispered something to him.

****

Jing-Mei: What is it about clowns, Dave? Please tell me so I can understand how to help you better.

The next morning, Jing-Mei was preparing to go to work for one of the last times before her maternity leave. Dave was waiting patiently in the living room for Larry to show.

****

Mrs. Peterson: So, you'll be home in time for dinner tonight?

****

Jing-Mei: I should be. As long as no major traumas come in, I'll be out of there at 6:00. Three more days and I go on my leave. I think next week, I'll take the boys shopping for summer clothes. Um, I've got to get going. Goodbye.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Before you leave, I almost forgot to tell you. I've been looking into those play groups you were talking about for Tei and Antonio. I thought I would check them out today, if that's okay.

****

Jing-Mei: That would be great. Thank you so much, Mrs. Peterson. I don't know what we would do without you.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I don't know what I would have done these last two years without your family. I love you all so much. I can't do enough to pay you back.

A car horn honks, causing Dave to start yelling.

****

Dave: Llarry hhere. Mmy ffriend here.

Jing-Mei kisses Tei, Antonio and Dave goodbye and gives both dogs a pat on the head while they play with the two small boys. As she is walking out the door, she lets Larry in.

****

Jing-Mei: Good morning, Larry. Your patient awaits you.

****

Larry: I just sent off that video tape to Dr. Kremis and I have another one loaded up here.

****

Jing-Mei: You don't sound too good. Are you sure you're up to this?

****

Larry: Just a cold. I'll be fine.

The two chat for a moment when finally Larry joins Dave and the children in the living room. Dave and Larry head into his therapy room and start their workout.

An hour later, Mrs. Peterson sticks her head in to tell them that she is going out with the boys and should be back soon. They resume their therapy when Dave stops his routine leg lifts and sits up on the therapy bed.

****

Larry: WHAT'S WRONG, PAL?

****

Dave: Ddone, execising. Ggo ddriving, now.

****

Larry: SURE, WHY NOT. YOU'VE EARNED IT.

Larry writes a note for Mrs. Peterson with all the information of where they will be, then helps Dave into the car. Forty five minutes later and the two are at Larry's house. Dave is strapped into the driver's seat. His portable vent is in the passenger's seat and Larry sits in the backseat.

Larry allows Dave to drive around his property as long as he keeps his foot on the brake. Thirty six minutes into his driving lesson and Dave gets bored. He brings the car to a complete stop.

****

Larry: YOU WERE DOING GREAT. _AAACHOO_. SORRY, CAN'T SEEM TO SHAKE THIS COLD. WHY DID YOU STOP?

****

Dave: Aall I ddo is ggo iin ccircles. Mmakes mme ddizzy mmore. Wwant ddrive rroad on.

****

Larry: WAIT A MINUTE. I DON'T THINK YOU'RE READY FOR THAT. WHY DON'T WE TRY THAT PATH OVER THERE FIRST. IT'S KIND OF LIKE A ROAD. _AACHOO_!

****

Dave: Bbless yyou.

Dave agrees and pulls over to the path. He sits and waits for Larry's instructions. Larry, whose busy reaching for his handkerchief in his back pocket starts telling Dave how to keep the car straight and centered.

****

Larry: BALANCE IS WHAT IT'S ABOUT. JUST LIKE RIDING A BIKE. IF YOU FEEL YOURSELF DRIFT OFF TO..._AACHOO_! TO THE SIDE THEN YOU HAVE TO MOVE THE WHEEL SLIGHTLY OVER TO CENTER YOURSELF AGAIN. REMEMBER, ALWAYS KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD AHEAD OF YOU AND SLIGHTLY GLANCE INTO THE MIRRORS EVERY ONCE IN AWHILE. _AACHOO_!

Dave goes up and down the path several times, impressing Larry.

****

Dave: Wwhat's tthis?

****

Larry: THAT'S THE GEAR SHIFT. THIS ISN'T AN AUTOMATIC, IT'S A STICK SHIFT. YOU DON'T NEED _ACHOO..._

****

Dave: Bbless you.

****

Larry: THANK YOU. ANYWAY, YOU DON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW, SINCE YOU'RE JUST RIDING THE BRAKE.

****

Dave: I wwant uuse.

****

Larry: I DON'T THINK SO. THAT TAKES ALOT OF PRACTICE. NOW, LET'S GET BACK TO JUST MASTERING THE PATH AND STEERING.

Dave drops his face down, staring at his lap.

****

Larry: I'LL TELL YOU WHAT. I'LL LET YOU TAKE YOUR FOOT OFF THE BRAKE AND YOU CAN ACCELERATE JUST A LITTLE BIT.

That made Dave happy and he took the car back to the beginning of the path. He was very careful to listen to all of Larry's instructions between sneezes. Larry told him when to slow down and when he could speed up...just a bit. As Dave is taking his finally ride down the path, Larry who's recovering from his latest sneeze decides to give him a tip.

****

Larry: RIGHT HERE, IS WHEN YOU WOULD USE YOUR STICK SHIFT.

Larry, with handkerchief in hand, leans over the front seat, grazing Dave with his arm and points at the stick shift. Dave turns his head towards Larry and lets out a big scream.

****

Dave: NO, DDON'T. WHAT TTHE FUCK YOU DOING. GGET OOFF MME!

Dave lets go of the wheel, starts swinging his arms around and pushes down on the accelerator, terrifying the hell out of Larry.

****

Larry: DAVE, GRAB THE WHEEL!

Dave gets hold of the wheel but is unable to control the speeding car. It goes off the path and tears through the grass on Larry's property. Larry tries to grab the wheel, but Dave is pushing him away.

****

Dave: Bbad smell. Ccan't bbreathe!

****

Larry: DAVE, STEP ON THE BRAKE!

Dave misunderstands and slams his foot on the brake causing the car to skid around in a large circle before crashing into a maple tree at the edge of Larry's land. The car starts smoking and leaking from below. Both Larry and Dave, lay unconscious in the smoldering wreck of a car unaware that a flame has ignited from the exhaust.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	50. RESCUE!

****

Showdown

__

Part 50

An orange, yellowish glow comes across the grass and slowly makes it's way onto the downed tree. The air is filling with black smoke. Heat rises to make it's own horizon around the wrecked, dismantled burning remains of what use to be Larry's car. Inside the middle of the fiery circle are two damaged, motionless bodies. Outside the twisted metal, lays a broken tree. Silence...the only sound that can be heard around the area is of burning grass, leaves and bark. The smell of the burnt umbers carries off with the cool summer's breeze into an empty distance across the deserted land. A disaster scene untouched, unseen, unmoved for over an hour.

Finally, with the flames getting stronger, the breeze picking up into a cool evening, there's a small movement inside the car. Alas, the first signs of any life. Though little change, but without a doubt, definitely a movement.

A hand reaches up to a seat, the hand cut, bloody and with minimal effort comes closer to the head of it's owner. He slowly sits up, coughing and choking the whole time. Despite the tremendous pain, and cloud of dark smoke, the man starts calling out.

****

Dave: Lla..._(cough)_Llarry. Wwhat _(cough) _happened?

The voice gets choppier as smoke corrodes his lungs. Burning sensation hits the squinted eyes of the man who sits helplessly strapped into the front of the disintegrating Escort.

****

Dave: Eeys bburn. Llarry, hhelp mme. _(cough) (cough)_

Feeling a tightness to his chest, Dave squirms until he finds the seat belt release and remembering how Larry told him to deactivate the belt, fingers it until the restraint is gone. He pushes against his door, with little results since it is almost pinned to the remaining of standing tree trunk. He gasps for air as he pulls his weakened body over to the other side. In the process of fighting to get the passenger door open, using his sense of touch instead of his sight which is impossible with the smoke growing thicker, he is able to get one clear view of the back seat for the first time.

****

Dave: LLARRY! _(cough)_

Larry, lays pinned on the floor with the back door crushing his leg. He's still unconscious. Dave unable to reach him in his current position tries to get out the passenger door. He manages to get the door to open up as more smoke and some flames shoot inside. Glass aligns the front seat cutting Dave's hands as he propels his body out the door. At last, he's out, falling to the ground, he tries to stabilize and balance himself on his feet. He slowly pulls himself to the back door, but can't get any further. The tube connected to his trache is stretched to it's limit.

****

Dave: Llarry, Ii ggot tto hhelp mmy ffriend.

Dave pulls his shirt up over his face and works his way back, still unable to see, to the front seat. He blindly fumbles around and incapable of reaching the vent, he grabs at his throat and disconnects his breathing tube. Gasping for air, he struggles to open the back door. He uses the little strength he has left to pull on the door. Flames have engulfed the crushed side of the car by now. The driver's side is totaled. The smoke is growing much thicker. Dave, who is slowly losing consciousness himself, relentlessly pulls at the door, despite the pain in his hands, and head.

The door remains shut tightly. Dave falls to the ground and stops tugging at the door. Instead he leans against the side of the red hot car, not feeling his flesh melting at the tremendous heat and starts to cry.

****

Dave: I ccan't hhelp mmy ffriend.

Drifting in and out of consciousness, Dave hears Jing-Mei's voice telling him that he's not useless. He quickly flashes back to visions of Larry helping him walk, strengthening his legs, the video tapes he took of his progress, Larry supporting him on the parallel bars, and Larry encouraging him every time he fell to get up and walk. Suddenly, Dave gets a second wind, he tugs at his shirt, pulling it further over his head and again searching by touch to find the door handle. He gets hold of it, pulls himself up and stares into the window to see a blurred vision of Larry on the floor as the flames close in.

****

Dave: Ii ccan ddo. Mmy ffriend nneeds mme. Ii'm coming, Llarry.

He closes his eyes tightly, and with one final pull the door opens up. Dave takes his shirt off and tightly wraps it around Larry's neck, securing it and preventing it from moving as Dave uses his last ounce of strength and pulls Larry free of the car. He manages to drag Larry's limp body through the black smoke and high flames and to an area unscathed by the deadly blaze. He shakes Larry, but there's no response. A moment of panic enters Dave's body as he is clueless as to what has to be done. Without warning, another flashback hits him. It's of him on the floor with a seizing and then motionless Antonio in his arms. He tries to put in perspective what he did that helped make his baby better. Dave placed his finger on Larry's neck. He took a deep breath and released it when he felt the beat in the artery. Then he pinched Larry's nose together and took another deep breath and pushed all the air he could muster up in his own lungs into Larry's breathless body. The chest rose. He tried several more times until slowly the therapist's chest rose up and down on it's own. Dave knew that his friend wasn't out of danger yet. He screamed for help but between the smoke still in his throat and his speech impediment it made it very difficult for him to be heard. He placed a still unconscious, Larry onto the ground as he continued to check his vitals and shaking him to wake him up, with no success.

In the process of shaking Larry, he knocked off Larry's cell phone. Dave picked it up and trying to get the numbers straight in his head, he dialed the only number he could remember clearly. The phone in his house began to ring, several times when finally the machine picked up. Dave heard another voice on the other end, faintly and didn't realize it was only an answering machine, he started screaming at it. He hung up, not knowing if he got through to the person on the other end. He thought and thought about his medical training. He was a doctor, surely there was something he should be able to do to help Larry. He remembered what Jing-Mei told him about 9-1-1 and that he did use it when Antonio was sick. He dialed it and as soon as he heard a mumbling on the other end, he screamed into the phone. His emotions were carrying high, and his stuttering and aphasia became a problem that the operator on the other end had a difficult time trying to help him.

****

Dave: LLARRY HHURT. FFRIEND HHURT. MME HHELP!

****

Operator: Sir, what is going on? Are you calling to report an emergency?

****

Dave: CCHIN HHELP LLARRY!

****

Operator: I don't understand what you're saying? Is there a problem? Do you need medical help?

Dave panicked again and the operator could hear the fear forming in his voice, even though she couldn't understand his words. She signaled for her supervisor to come over. The supervisor listened into the phone call.

****

Operator: Slow down, sir. Tell us what your emergency is.

****

Dave: CCOUNTY HHOSPITAL. CHIN THERE. HHELP DDAVEY.

Realizing that this was a true emergency, the supervisor had the call traced.

****

Dave: UUP SSPEAK. HHEAR CCAN'T.

Knowing he isn't getting anywhere, Dave calms down and tries to remember the basics that Jing-Mei taught him.

****

Dave: II DDAVEY LLUCCI. NNEED CCOUNTY HHOPITAL. CCHIN, JJING WWIFE TTHERE.

The supervisor turns to the operator.

****

Supervisor: We have an ambulance on route there, right.

****

Operator: Afraid not, we're barely able to pick up a signal. Probably calling from a mobile phone or out of range. Can't get an address off him.

****

Supervisor: I'm not sure what his problem is but he definitely needs our help. I heard him mention County Hospital. He also said the name Chin Jing and I think his name is Davey Lucci something or other. Try to keep him talking while I call over there. I'll call the emergency room and if I get anywhere with them I'll have them send an ambulance to him.

Dave continued to scream into the phone when he noticed that Larry's chest stopped rising. He dropped the phone to the ground and went back over and gave him another breath. Dave kept choking on the smoke that was still in his own throat but he was determined to help his friend breathe, even if it took every breath he had left in his own body.

The operator started yelling on the phone, hoping Dave would pick it up. Dave stayed by Larry until he had him breathing on his own again. Dave, took his wifebeater off himself and started ripping it, using his teeth, into thin strips and carefully wrapped them around the wounds on Larry's leg. Blood seeped through them. Dave put his hand on top of the self-made bandages and pushed against the wounds.

****

Dave: Hhang tthere in, Llarry. _Take me oout bball game. (cough). Buy me ssome peanuts and jack cracker.._

Dave continued to apply pressure to the wounds and sing to his fallen friend to keep both of them safe until someone could help them.

At the ER, Jing-Mei had just finished stitching a small boy's head wound. She looked up on the board which was almost cleared. She leaned against the admit desk.

****

Jing-Mei: Pretty quiet here, now. Not like when I started to work on that bicycle injury. Where is everyone?

****

Randi: Motorcycle versus bus. We got six majors and nine minors. Most of them are still with their patients, I guess. They don't check in with me.

****

Jing-Mei: Another hour and I am out of here. I'll find something to do to fill the time.

She went into the lounge and got a baby name book out of her locker. She sat down with it and thumbed through the many pages as, slowly the other ER staff would come in and join her.

****

Jing-Mei: You look beat, guys. Was it that tough of a trauma?

****

Abby: Pretty bad, but we only lost two patients.

****

Luka: The motorcyclist was a goner from the start. Half his face was gone from smashing head-on into that bus.

****

Kerry: Mostly whiplashes, abrasions and riders on the bus shaken up. We had one spleen injury and a head trauma. The spleen went up to surgery but the head injury didn't make it.

****

Mark: Other than that, the victims got off easy. Too bad all our traumas don't end that smoothly.

****

Jing-Mei: I would have liked to help...

****

Kerry: But you're on light duty, remember.

****

Carter: Too bad, we could have used the extra hand out there when they started rolling up here.

The door opened up and Frank appeared in it.

****

Frank: Dr. Chen, Dave's on the phone.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, who?

****

Frank: Malucci, your husband, remember him. Unless there's another Lucci out there calling for you?

****

Jing-Mei: Are you sure it's not one of my boys, Frank?

****

Frank: Only if one of your kids is named Dave. They definitely said Dave, actually I think it was Davey.

The staff stared at Jing-Mei wondering why she refused to believe Dave was on the phone.

****

Jing-Mei: It's got to be a joke. It can't be my Dave. Dave doesn't use the phone. He can't hear to use it.

****

Frank: Well, he managed somehow. He just called in on 9-1-1.

Instantly, Jing-Mei sprung to her feet and followed Frank out to the admit desk. The other ER staffers trailed after her.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you mean...called in?

****

Frank: I've got a 9-1-1 supervisor on the phone, asking if we know a Davey Lucci or a Chin Jing.

****

Jing-Mei: Give me that phone.

Jing-Mei picks up the receiver and speaks with the supervisor.

****

Jing-Mei: Hello, supervisor...are you sure they said their name was Dave Malucci.

****

Supervisor: That's very close to the name I heard. To whom am I speaking with?

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Jing-Mei Chen, Dave Malucci's wife. What happened?

****

Supervisor: I've got your husband, I think, on another line with one of my operators but can't make out what he's saying. His speech...it's difficult to understand.

****

Jing-Mei: That's Dave alright. Please tell me what's going on?

****

Supervisor: We can't get a trace on his location but he sounds like he needs help. He must be on a cell phone and out of range.

Another phone rings at the other end of the admit desk. Randi picks up.

****

Randi: Hold one moment. Dr. Chen, it's your boys' nanny. She sounds upset.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god, what now? Someone please hold this phone.

Luka takes the phone from her as she answers the other one.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, what's wrong?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I just came home from the meeting about the boy's play group when I got this message on the machine. I think it was Dave. He sounded upset but other than that I couldn't make it out.

****

Jing-Mei: Was Dave home when you got there?

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, he was still here when I left this morning. He was here with Larry and then...wait, one second. There's a note on refrigerator. _Took Dave to my place for a drive. Be back soon, Larry. _Then there's Larry's address and phone number.

****

Jing-Mei: Where are they? Quick, what's Larry's address...his phone number?

Mrs. Peterson began to recite the information off of the paper to Jing-Mei and she in return repeated it to Luka who relayed it to the supervisor, who in turn told them to dispatch an ambulance to that location.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Jing-Mei, what is going on?

****

Jing-Mei: I'll explain later and I hope I'll be bringing you good news.

Back at Larry's, Dave was drawing on the last bit of energy and breath he had to try and keep awake and breathe for Larry. His arms were numb now from pressing on Larry's leg wound. He didn't know anymore songs he could sing to pass the time. He had just about given the both of them up for death, as he shut his eyes and started to give in to unconsciousness when he heard a buzzing sound coming closer. He saw a flashing light and with the remains of his wifebeater, waved it up in the air and took the last gust of air in him and yelled to the top of his smoked-filled lungs.

****

Dave: OOVER HHERE. MME HHELP!

A blurred vision through the thick, black, heavy smoke of his rescuers sent Dave into a peaceful world of unconsciousness. One paramedic worked on him, while the other looked at Larry. Both men were strapped to gurneys and loaded up in the back of the rig.

After being notified by the EMTS that the two were found and are alive, the ER staff breathed a sigh of relief and waited for them to come in through the doors. They were still unclear of what exactly happened except there was a car involved. Two trauma rooms were set up and the staff was assigned to each patient. Surgery was alerted and as the final instructions were given, in through the ambulance bay doors come one and then a second gurney. Both men were blackened by smoke, several open wounds on each showing through their soot covered bodies. Oxygen was being given by mask to both the victims. They were wheeled into their individual trauma rooms and the assigned staff went in with them.

Jing-Mei tried to push her way through the others but Kerry told her beforehand that she was not to assist on these traumas. As tough as it was to be omitted from her husband's trauma again, she stood nearby and made sure she got minute by minute updates.

She called home and told Mrs. Peterson that Dave was safe but neither one of them would be home for awhile and not to hold dinner. The nanny promised she wouldn't say a word about Dave to the boys until Jing-Mei could come home and tell them what they all hope would be good news.

Ninety minutes passed, when Kerry, Malik and Luka appeared out of Trauma Two. Malik, took some samples down to the lab, and as the two doctors were entering the lounge, the second team emerged from Trauma One. Mark joined them and all three went inside to confront Jing-Mei.

They found her sleeping on the lounge couch and regretted waking her up, knowing that she really needed her rest. Kerry bent over and gently shook her til she woke. She tiredly opened her eyes and it took less than a second for her to remember what was happening.

****

Jing-Mei: What's going on? Dave, is he alright? What happened? What about Larry?

****

Kerry: Easy Jing-Mei. Both men suffered severe smoke inhalation and first and second degree burns throughout their bodies. Dave was in severe respiratory arrest when he was brought in, but we have him on a vent and his sats are holding. He has some cuts and abrasions on his face and hands, a couple of cracked ribs, a bad concussion...that's all we know for now until his CAT Scan comes back.

****

Jing-Mei: And Larry?

****

Mark: I'm afraid his condition is a little more serious. His left leg is totally crushed and there's some serious head trauma.

****

Jing-Mei: Brain damage?

****

Mark: Too soon to tell. There's definitely a hairline fracture at the posterior of the skull. He's blown a pupil and is still unconscious. If he doesn't come to soon, we may have to operate to relieve possible swelling of the brain. Does he have any family that we can notify?

****

Jing-Mei: I think Dave mentioned before that Larry had a couple of brothers but they don't live in Chicago. I don't know how to get in touch with them and he's between girlfriends. Can I see them?

****

Luka: Both of them have been taken up to the burn unit and placed into hyperbaric chambers to expel the smoke from their lungs. They'll probably be up there for several hours.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm still going up. I can't go home and look at my sons and not be able to tell them a thing about Dave. They will ask. Kerry, as soon as you find out anything new, you'll tell me.

****

Kerry: Of course, and don't worry. Dave's come through worse before...much worse and if his friend is half as stubborn as he is, he'll be fine too.

Jing-Mei goes up to the burn ward, where she is led into the ward where the chambers are kept. She went inside and both chambers were set only a couple feet away from each other. Jing-Mei pulled up a seat and sat between the two. She looked into she her unconscious husband breathing through a tube in his mouth, while Larry was on an oxygen mask. She placed her hands on the chamber and stared inside, hoping that Dave could feel her presence and wake up, if only to give her a sign that he was really alright.

Twenty minutes later, and a nurse entered the room and told Jing-Mei that her visiting time was up. She patted both chambers.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll see you guys later. Hope your both feeling better and a little more talkative then. Nurse, how long do you think they will have to be in there?

****

Nurse: Let's see. The pressure is at a high now. That's good. The higher it is set, the quicker their bodies will be free of the toxins. We can lower it soon and it shouldn't be very long before they can come out. The doctor has to make that final call. Take them out too soon, we could do more damage to their fragile bodies. Off the record, I'd say maybe another half hour of so. I don't think any longer than an hour, if that helps.

****

Jing-Mei: It does. Thank you.

Jing-Mei tells the front desk nurse if there is a change in either of their conditions to have her paged, then heads back downstairs. Once back on the ER floor, she searches for Kerry and to hear the results of the CAT Scans. She finds her just feet away from the admit desk speaking with another fellow. She casually walks up and waits for Kerry to finish her conversation. Several other ER members are nearby.

****

Jing-Mei: Any news, Kerry?

****

Kerry: Oh, Jing-Mei. This is Officer Fitzgerald. He arrived on scene with the ambulance. Officer, this is Dr. Chen. She's Dr. Malucci's wife.

****

Jing-Mei: What exactly happened out there, officer. I'm still a little foggy on the details.

****

Officer: A single car accident. Best we can figure is the driver was speeding and lost control of the vehicle and crashed it, wrapped it right around a tree, then the tree collapsed on top of the car crushing it down to the ground and causing the gas tank to leak which in turn sparked a fire.

****

Carter: How in the world did you manage to get them out, alive?

****

Officer: Didn't have to. Both men were already out of the car when we got there.

****

Randi: We're they thrown from the moving vehicle?

Everyone turns and stares at Randi.

****

Randi: Well, excuse me for caring.

On that note, she went back to answer a phone.

****

Officer: No, there's no evidence of that.

****

Carter: We know that Malucci was conscious at some point to call 9-1-1.

****

Officer: He must have gotten them out of the car then, which would explain why he was so exhausted. He fell unconscious right after we arrived.

****

Jing-Mei: But how? How could Dave possible of gotten himself out of the car and then Larry out. He would have needed an extra pair of hands to hold his walker, his vent and drag Larry out, unless Larry was conscious for a moment of so.

****

Officer: All I know when we arrived, there was so much smoke that we would have never of found them if we didn't see your doctor flagging us down with the remains of what look to be a tee-shirt. When we got to them, he was on the ground, barely conscious, shirtless and the other fellow was on the ground out cold.

****

Kerry: What the hell was Malucci doing without his shirt on?

****

Officer: Not sure, the paramedics did remove a shirt from around uh...Larry Johnson's neck that was wrapped around...tightly I might add. Not tight enough to choke him, but tight enough to take some time undoing. There were also some hand made bandages on his leg, looks like they were made from the same tee-shirt used to alert us.

****

Mark: Dave, must have wrapped his shirt around Larry's neck to stabilize it so he wouldn't further injure him when he moved him. Smart move.

****

Carter: Way to go Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: But I still don't understand how Dave managed with his walker and vent.

****

Officer: What's this about a vent?

****

Jing-Mei: My husband was having breathing problems, he required a vent to breathe.

****

Officer: I don't know about that, but when we found him he wasn't hooked to any vent but we did find a piece of equipment, with the remains of a County Hospital label on it, up in the passenger seat and burnt pieces of a walker in what use to be the back of the car.

****

Kerry: If Malucci unhooked his vent, that would explain why he was in severe respiratory arrest when he got here.

****

Jing-Mei: Kerry, did you get the results back from the scans?

****

Kerry: Yeah, that's what I want to talk to you about. Dave had some swelling around his shoulder, no break. He must have caught the seatbelt in both the shoulder and abdomen when they crashed. He's got a bruised intestine.

****

Mark: Should we alert surgery?

****

Kerry: No, the belly looks pretty clear. No bleeding. I think the abdominal wall wasn't affected. We'll watch him for a few days and if there's no signs of any internal bleeding than I'm sure the intestine will heal in time.

****

Jing-Mei: What about his heart?

****

Kerry: Aside from having one major anxiety attack, there was little damage to the heart. I put him on acebuterol and that seemed to restore the rhythm to normal.

****

Carter: Amazing. I mean that's great, but amazing.

****

Jing-Mei: I can't figure why the hell Larry would be speeding. That's not like him, especially when he had Dave in the car with him. He knows Dave's been through more than his fair share of injuries to risk getting into an accident.

****

Officer: Did Dr. Malucci have a head injury?

****

Kerry: He had a bad concussion and a nasty cut across his forehead that'll probably need some stitches. Why?

****

Officer: My men recovered a portion of the steering wheel and it had some blood on it. We took samples of it along with samples of blood from both victims. It was definitely Dr. Malucci's. DNA matched.

****

Carter: It could have been from his hand. They were covered with burns and cuts when he was brought in.

****

Officer: Possibly. But from what the doctor here says about the shoulder strap marks on Dr. Malucci it would be consistent with our evidence. We figured that the seat in which Malucci was in slid forward on impact, causing him to hit his head on the steering wheel and then the seat beat snapped him back into an upright position.

****

Jing-Mei: That sounds plausible, but...wait...steering wheel. Officer, are you trying to tell me that Dave was driving at the time?

****

Officer: We recovered more blood from the back seat and it matched Mr. Johnson's. Also, from what I got out of the paramedics, Mr. Johnson's leg was crushed. We found a sneaker in the remains of the back seat, underneath the door closer to the impact site. Given both their injuries, that is the most reasonable scenario of the accident. We'll get a better idea once we can get their statements. When will that be?

****

Mark: As far as we know, they're both unconscious still.

Jing-Mei's beeper goes off. It's the burn unit. She rushes to a phone at the admit desk and calls upstairs. As the board starts to load up again, the doctors start getting back to caring for their other patients, Jing-Mei approaches them again.

****

Kerry: Is Dave alright?

****

Jing-Mei: No change. That was about Larry. He just had a seizure. They're prepping him for brain surgery.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	51. Larry's Surgery

****

Showdown

__

Part 51

Twenty minutes after hearing about Larry going into surgery, Jing-Mei was notified that Dave was coming out of his hyperbaric chamber and being moved to a private room in the burn ward. Still unconscious, his burn wounds were cleaned, debreeded and bandaged. Jing-Mei, covered head to toe in sterile hospital wear including a mask, gown, gloves and booties, stayed by his side, staring at him and thinking to herself about what happened. She was trying to come up with a sensible reason as to why Dave did what he did. She was approached by Dave's doctor--- a burn specialist.

****

Dr. Cameron: How's he doing?

****

Jing-Mei: You tell me. Just how serious is his condition?

****

Dr. Cameron: He's extremely lucky. A few minor burns that will heal eventually with the proper treatment and care. Good news is there was no lung or tissue damage to either Dave or Mr. Johnson. That's amazing, given all the smoke and toxins that were pulled out of their bodies. There shouldn't be much scarring, at least not enough to require plastic surgery.

****

Jing-Mei: That's good for Larry. For Dave, he'll probably need plastic surgery for the rest of his life to get rid of all the scars on his body.

****

Dr. Cameron: I'm afraid there's not enough skin in the world to graft on Dave's body to cover up his scars, at least not enough Italian skin.

****

Jing-Mei: Just as well, those scars are part of who Dave is. Like it or not, they're his past. Whether he wants to or not, he's got to face that past if he is going to have any chance at a future.

****

Dr. Cameron: I guess I don't have to ask that Dave's past wasn't a happy one.

****

Jing-Mei: Not happy, not fun, not justifiable and definitely not sane. All because of a sick, twisted old man.

****

Dr. Cameron: We all have our crosses to bear. Excuse me.

Dr. Cameron walks away leaving Jing-Mei to ponder his last statement in her head.

****

Jing-Mei_(to herself)_Yeah, and Dave's was his father.

Tired of sitting up in Dave's room, Jing-Mei left and took a walk. Hoping to find out some information about Larry, she went down onto the third floor and waited outside the operating room. Every time a surgical team member left the OR, she would try to get an update on his condition. They couldn't and wouldn't tell her. She was extremely persistent until finally Dr. Vazquez, who was operating on Larry told one of his staff to tell her that Larry was holding his own and he would be out to talk to her after he was through.

In the meantime, she called over to the rehab center where Larry worked and tried to get some information about his family. She knew they needed to know. The head of the rehab center and Larry's boss said he would look over Larry's personal file and notify his family. Jing-Mei added that if Larry's family needed anything, to let her know.

While waiting news on Larry, Jing-Mei went down to the lounge in the ER and retrieved her baby name book. She started from the beginning and put first names with the last name Malucci, to see if any had a ring to it. With the baby due in a couple of weeks, she knew she had to getting cracking on a name. Lost in her thoughts and fears for Dave, she would glare at the book but not actually concentrate on what was in it. It took the sound of her beeper to bring her out of it. She struggled for a few minutes, but finally managed to get on her feet. She headed out to the admit desk and used a phone. She called the number she was being paged from, then hung up the phone when she was approached by her boss.

****

Kerry: I thought you left a long time ago. What are you still doing here?

****

Jing-Mei: I realize that I should be home with my boys...but,

****

Kerry: You should be home getting your rest, not running around this hospital as if you weren't eight months pregnant.

****

Jing-Mei: I can't leave just yet. Not until I know that Dave and Larry are going to be okay. Besides, I need some answers and only those two can give them to me.

****

Kerry: That could take hours before you're able to speak with them.

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe not. I was just paged from the burn unit. Dave just regained consciousness. I've got to get up there now.

****

Kerry: Let me know.

****

Jing-Mei: Of course. Always.

Jing-Mei arrived in the burn unit and quickly scrubbed and gowned up before the nurses let her back into her husband's room. Dave jumped almost out of his skin when he saw her in the get-up, until he realized who it was. Then he let out a small laugh, wincing from the pain in his chest as his fractured ribs were being slightly moved.

****

Jing-Mei: GLAD YOU FIND THIS FUNNY.

Dave barely able to speak with the vent down his throat through his trachea, started to mouth something to Jing-Mei.

****

Dave: Throat hurt.

****

Jing-Mei: AND IT PROBABLY WILL FOR AWHILE. DR. CAMERON SAID THERE WAS SOME SCARRING DOWN THERE FROM THE SMOKE YOU BREATHED IN.

****

Dave: What hhappened me to?

****

Jing-Mei: YOU DON'T REMEMBER.

Dave shakes his head.

****

Jing-Mei: YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU HAVE NO MEMORY OF ANYTHING THAT TRANSPIRED A FEW HOURS AGO.

Again Dave shakes his head.

****

Jing-Mei: WELL, HUSBAND, I'LL FILL YOU IN. SEEMS YOU WERE IN A CAR ACCIDENT AND...

Dave's jaw drops. He starts scanning the room when his fearful eyes set upon an angry Jing-Mei.

****

Dave: Llarry wwhere?

****

Jing-Mei: HE'S IN SURGERY BECAUSE YOU GOT BEHIND THE WHEEL OF HIS CAR AND WRAPPED IT AROUND A TREE.

Dave's look turns to surprise.

****

Jing-Mei: OH YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT. I KNOW THAT YOU WERE IN THE DRIVER'S SEAT AT THE TIME OF THE ACCIDENT. NOW, DO YOU MIND TELLING ME WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE THINKING?

****

Dave: Ddavey drive. Ii drive ccan.

****

Jing-Mei: NO DAVEY DOESN'T DRIVE BECAUSE DAVEY ISN'T CAPABLE OF DRIVING IN HIS CONDITION AND THAT'S WHY DAVEY IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND DAVEY'S THERAPIST IS DOWNSTAIRS HAVING HIS HEAD CUT INTO.

****

Dave: Llarry ssaid I do good. Ii ddrive ggood real...no, uh...rreal ggood.

****

Jing-Mei: MAYBE SO, BUT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DRIVE.

****

Dave: Aam ttoo. Ii have ddriver's llicense...ssomewhere rround here.

****

Jing-Mei: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN. YOU CAN'T DRIVE BECAUSE YOUR HEARING IS WEAK, YOU HAVE NO PERIPHERAL VISION AND YOUR MOTOR SKILLS AREN'T WHAT THEY SHOULD BE.

****

Dave: Bbut Llarry ssays Ii bbalance ggood...

Grasping what Jing-Mei is telling him, Dave stops speaking immediately then starts shaking as tears run down his face.

****

Dave: Ii hhurt ffriend...oonly ffriend Ii hurt. Sshould bbe mme.

****

Jing-Mei: COME HERE.

Regretting how she yelled at him, Jing-Mei takes the hysterical Dave into her arms and holds him.

****

Jing-Mei: I'M SORRY. I SHOULDN'T HAVE CAME DOWN ON YOU SO HARD. I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T INTENTIONALLY HARM ANYONE. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND YOU ARE WRONG ABOUT ONE THING. IT SHOULDN'T BE YOU OR LARRY UP IN SURGERY.

****

Dave: Ii tthought if Ii ddrive again, Ii nno bbother...

****

Jing-Mei: YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEPEND ON ME TO TAKE YOU EVERYWHERE. I UNDERSTAND YOU MISS YOUR FREEDOM OF COMING AND GOING AS YOU PLEASE AND YOU WANT THAT BACK, BUT YOU JUST SIMPLY CAN'T CONTINUOUSLY RUSH YOUR RECOVERY. IT'S DIFFICULT TO HAVE TO ALWAYS BE THE ONE ASKING FOR HELP, ESPECIALLY SOMEONE WHO'S ALWAYS BEEN SO INDEPENDENT AS YOURSELF, BUT THAT'S WHAT MARRIAGE IS ALL ABOUT...LEANING ON EACH OTHER IN TOUGH TIMES.

****

Dave: Cchin sstill llove Ddavey?

****

Jing-Mei: I TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT WILL NEVER CHANGE.

****

Dave: Ggo hhome we.

****

Jing-Mei: NOT JUST YET. THE DOCTORS WANT TO KEEP YOU HERE FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS TO WATCH OVER YOU.

****

Dave: Ddon't sstay wwant. Ttv nno. Bboring.

Jing-Mei glances outside the window and sees Dr. Vazquez waiting out in the hallway.

****

Jing-Mei: THEN READ A BOOK.

On that note, she tosses the baby name book onto Dave's lap and kisses him goodbye.

****

Jing-Mei: TRY TO GET SOME REST. I'LL BE BACK.

Jing-Mei exits Dave's room and starts stripping off her sterile gear. She approaches Dr. Vazquez and the two start strolling down the hall out of Dave's view.

****

Jing-Mei: How's Larry?

****

Dr. Vazquez: He's critical. We had to remove a blood clot. He came through surgery fine but the next 48 hours are crucial. I'm telling you this not to deliberately break patient confidentiality but I know that Dave has become very dependent on Larry and he's very close to him.

****

Jing-Mei: Larry is Dave's best friend.

****

Dr. Vazquez: Right. So, I'm going to leave the decision up to you how you want to tell him about his friend's condition. I'm sure Dave is going to start to ask about him.

****

Jing-Mei: Already has.

****

Dr. Vazquez: What have you told him?

****

Jing-Mei: That Larry's condition is serious, but that's all. I didn't know what to say to him until we knew something definite.

****

Dr. Vazquez: Good. It's still touch and go with him, so we don't want to get his hopes up only to have them dashed if Larry doesn't make it. Just tell him he's stable and leave it at that.

****

Jing-Mei: I think when I do tell him, I had better have Dr. Legaspi with me at the time. I don't know how he's going to take it and would be nice to have someone who's experienced in mental defects nearby.

****

Dr. Vazquez: You have a point. I'm also going to have Dr. Casin look back in on him after I examine his head injury and check out that plate. Let's hope it didn't move again.

Jing-Mei crosses her fingers as she and Dr. Vazquez part ways. She heads to Dr. Legaspi's office while Dr. Vazquez goes into Dave's room.

Jing-Mei waits for over an hour to see Dr. Legaspi. Finally, she is asked into the office and explains the situation to the psychiatrist.

****

Jing-Mei: I am so sorry to bother you with this. I know I can't keep running to you every time I have a problem with Dave. I just didn't know what else to do.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I told you before anytime I could help, please ask. That's what I'm here for. You did the right thing. We want to be extremely careful how we handle Dave when we tell him anything.

****

Jing-Mei: So then you definitely think I should let him know that Larry may not survive?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Dave has psychological problems but he's not stupid. If you don't breach the subject, he's going to see right through it eventually and then he's going to think that you're hiding something from him. On the other hand, if you do tell him and he's not mentally able to handle it, he could have a breakdown and destroy everything he's worked up to...not to mention do some damage to him physically. Why don't we go down and see him and then we'll just play it by ear?

Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi enter the wash room, scrub and gown up. As they approach Dave's room, they are met by Dr. Vazquez.

****

Dr. Vazquez: Ready to speak with him?

****

Jing-Mei: I think so. Have you finished his examination yet?

****

Dr. Vazquez: He's just on his way back up from another CAT Scan. We should have the final results soon, but everything looks good for him. The orderlies should have him back in his room by now.

****

Jing-Mei: We've decided to see how Dave is and if he mentions Larry, we're going to tell him the truth. The only thing is Dave is going to want to see him. Is that possible?

****

Dr. Vazquez: I'm going to check on him now. I can't see how I can say no to Dave without upsetting him. Yes, he can. But for now, Larry is up in Neurology in a private room that's been isolated to protect his burns. Kind of like the one Dave's in. If you clear it with Dr. Cameron and he says it's okay for Dave to come out of his room, then as long as he scrubs up then I don't have a problem with him visiting Larry.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you for everything.

****

Dr. Vazquez: You are very welcomed. I'll be up there for about another 45 minutes so I guess I'll see you then. Dr. Casin said he would be in to examine Dave after rounds which will probably be around 8:00 tonight.

The lady doctors enter Dave's room and see him looking at a book that's on his lap. They stand back and watch for a moment. Dave starts scrambling through the pages, mumbling to himself and then throws the book down to the end of his bed.

****

Dr. Legaspi: WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?

****

Dave: Dr. Lllepa...uh, Dr. Kim.

****

Dr. Legaspi: HELLO DAVE. HOW ARE YOU FEELING? NOT SO GOOD, I IMAGINE.

****

Dave: Ii ggot hhurt.

Dave grabs at his head and starts to rock back and forth in bed, whining. Jing-Mei quickly moves next to and holds him while the migraine passes again.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I SEE THAT, BUT I HEAR YOU'RE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT.

WHAT'S THIS WE HAVE HERE?

Dr. Legaspi picks up the book that Dave was looking at earlier.

****

Dave: Bbook dumb.

****

Jing-Mei: NO, IT'S NOT. IT'S A GOOD BOOK. WE ARE TRYING TO PICK OUT A NAME FOR OUR NEW ADDITION.

The migraine starts to subside and Jing-Mei's grip on him lessens.

****

Dr. Legaspi: DID YOU FIND A NAME YOU LIKE?

Dave shrugs as Dr. Legaspi leans down and puts the book onto his lap.

****

Dr. Legaspi: WHY DON'T YOU POINT OUT A NAME THAT YOU LIKE AND WE WILL SEE HOW IT SOUNDS?

Dave stares at the book for several minutes then points at a name.

****

Dave: Ccchr...chrithan...

****

Dr. Legaspi: THAT'S CHRISTIAN. CHRISTIAN MALUCCI, THAT'S NICE. LET'S TRY ANOTHER.

Dave looks at the book again then pushes it aside. He turns away from his visitors, wincing with every move he makes.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Did I offend him in some way?

****

Jing-Mei: It's not you. Dave's reading skills are still not what they should be and he gets very frustrated. I have tried to help him but with my work and three small boys at home and two dogs, it's very hard to give him the individual attention he needs in order to le...

****

Dave: Llarry.

****

Dr. Legaspi: THAT'S A NICE NAME TOO. LARRY MALUCCI.

****

Dave: Nno, Llarry ffriend.

****

Dr. Legaspi: OH, YOU MEAN YOUR FRIEND LARRY. YOU'RE ASKING ABOUT HIM.

Dave nods. The two ladies look at each other and then sit down. Jing-Mei on the bed next to Dave and Dr. Legaspi in a chair.

****

Jing-Mei: YEAH, WELL THAT'S WHY I HAD DR. LEGASPI COME DOWN HERE TO SEE YOU. WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT LARRY.

Jing-Mei holds a worried Dave's hand, she takes a deep breath before she speaks.

****

Jing-Mei: DAVE, LARRY'S IN BAD SHAPE. HE'S JUST HAD SURGERY AND THERE'S THE POSSIBILITY THAT HE...WELL, LET'S JUST WAIT TO SEE HOW HE RECOVERS FROM THE SURGERY.

****

Dave: Llarry hhad oper...ration.

****

Jing-Mei: YES, JUST LIKE YOU DID BEFORE. THEY HAD TO FIX A PROBLEM INSIDE HIS HEAD.

Dave starts to shake again. Jing-Mei gets a tissue and wipes his tears away.

****

Dave: Ii hhurt Llarry.

****

Jing-Mei: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. HE'S GETTING THE BEST OF CARE AND WE FEEL THAT HE IS GOING TO BE FINE, BUT WE ARE GOING TO KEEP HIM IN OUR PRAYERS STILL. I'LL GO TALK TO DR. CAMERON AND IF GIVES HIS OKAY, I'LL BE BACK WITH A WHEELCHAIR FOR YOU...

****

Dave: NO. II WWALK CAN.

****

Jing-Mei: NOT RIGHT NOW YOU DON'T. YOU'RE STILL WEAK FROM THE ACCIDENT.

****

Dave: WWALK OOR HERE STAY. NNO WHEEL CCHAIR.

Dave scratches his head.

****

Dave: Where I ggo any wway?

****

Jing-Mei: I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU UP TO SEE LARRY AND SHOW YOU THAT...

Dave explodes. He vigorously shakes his head and his eyes open wide.

****

Dave: NNO GO! SSTAY HHERE. DON'T GGO WANT.

****

Jing-Mei: ALRIGHT DAVE, TAKE IT EASY. NO ONE IS GOING TO MAKE YOU DO SOMETHING YOU DON'T WANT TO. I TOLD YOU THAT BEFORE. I JUST THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD WANT TO VISIT HIM.

Dave calms down and looks up at Dr. Legaspi. He squints his eyes towards her, then points in her direction.

****

Dave: Tttold yyou. Did tthis yyou.

****

Dr. Legaspi: ME? WHAT DID I DO?

****

Jing-Mei: DAVE, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT AND WHAT ARE YOU ACCUSING DR. LEGASPI OF?  
**Dave: **Sshe mmade Davey ttalk. Ii hhurt ppeople wwhen I ddo.

****

Dr. Legaspi: IS THIS ABOUT OUR LITTLE DISCUSSION THE OTHER DAY ABOUT THE CIRCUS?

Dave nods.

****

Jing-Mei: DAVE, THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT.

Dave continues to nod.

****

Dave: Uh huh. Ii ttold yyou Ii hhurt ppeople when I ttalk. Llarry hhurt ccause of her. Sshe hurt my ffriend.

****

Jing-Mei: DAVE, LARRY DIDN'T GET HURT BECAUSE DR. LEGASPI ASKED YOU ABOUT YOUR NIGHTMARE.

****

Dave: I'M TTALKING NOT HER AGAIN. NNEVER.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I'M SORRY ABOUT YOUR FRIEND...

Dave tries to move away from the shrink, squirming out of Jing-Mei's arms and causing him to scream in pain. His heart monitor starts to beep erratically. Dr. Legaspi stands up from her seat and backs away.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Maybe, I should leave while you calm him down. As long as I stay that's not going to happen. I'll talk to you later, Jing-Mei.

The moment Dr. Legaspi walks out of Dave's room, he settles down. His machine returns to normal and he relaxes. Jing-Mei stands up from her place on his bed.

****

Jing-Mei: THAT WAS A TAD BIT EMBARRASSING. DAVE, HOW COULD YOU BE SO RUDE TO HER. SHE'S YOUR FRIEND AND SHE'S ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU. I'M GOING TO GO APOLOGIZE TO HER AND IF I CAN CONVINCE HER TO WORK WITH YOU AGAIN, I WANT A FULL APOLOGY OUT OF YOU TOO. SHE IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO LARRY. IF ANYONE'S AT FAULT HERE, IT'S YOU.

Dave turns away from his furious wife. She starts to walk out the door and as she reaches for the knob, she hears him mumble something behind her. She turns back to him.

****

Jing-Mei: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

****

Dave: Hhandkichif

****

Jing-Mei: Handkich...huh.

She keeps repeating the word to her self until a look of recognition comes over her.

****

Jing-Mei: Handkerchief...IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY...HANDKERCHIEF. WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO...WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?

Dave, still with his back to her, chooses to ignore her and remains silent. She considers going over there to confront him about his latest statement when Dr. Casin enters to examine him. She leaves and goes up to see Dr. Legaspi and offer up an apology.

Jing-Mei catches up with Dr. Legaspi seconds before she enters her office.

****

Jing-Mei: I am so sorry about that. I don't know what got into him.

****

Dr. Legaspi: He was just upset. He didn't mean anything by it, I know.

****

Jing-Mei: So do I, but nevertheless, he will be apologizing to you whether you decide to continue to work with him or not.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Of course, I'll work with him. If I stopped working with all the people who told me to get out of their faces, I probably wouldn't have a single patient. Let's just give him some time to calm down and let the accident soak in. Dave's a good man.

****

Jing-Mei: He is but sometimes he gets into these mood swings. Thank you for understanding.

Over the next couple of days, Dave's condition continues to improve. Although, he remains quiet and refuses to speak, his injuries from the crash start to mend. He still has a rough time eating...that is, digesting his food because of his bruised intestine, but his doctors say that's normal.

In constant contact with Dr. Kremis in Florida, Dr. Casin gives Jing-Mei the okay to decrease more of Dave's drug therapy. Slowly, his hearing starts to return.

Jing-Mei makes regular visits up to see Larry, who's still unconscious. His two brothers, Alan and Marty, are with him most of the time. Dave has yet to go and see him or tell anyone why he won't visit his sick friend.

On the day of Dave's release, Jing-Mei tries once more to get him to see Larry. Dave turns a deaf ear to her. As they are leaving the hospital for the car in the parking lot, Jing-Mei sets up a walker in front of Dave. He stands up from of his wheelchair and pushes the walker out of the way.

****

Jing-Mei: What was that for?

Dave says nothing and continues on his way, dragging his left side as he approaches the car. He waits for Jing-Mei to let him in the car and they drive home in total silence. He gets out of the car and enters the house. There he is greeted by Mrs. Peterson, the boys and the dogs. He pushes his way through them and enters his bedroom. The click of the lock is heard and nothing else.

****

Tei: Daddy?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Did we do something wrong?

****

Jing-Mei: It's not you guys. He won't speak to me either. Let's just leave him be and when he gets tired of this game he'll move on to another one.

Dave's been home for about a week now, and his mood hasn't changed. He spends most of his time locked in his bedroom with his head under the covers. The only time Jing-Mei can get into the room is at night or when she administers his medicine. Mrs. Peterson takes Tei and Antonio to their play group and Rusty spends his summer days riding his bike and skateboarding. None of them has seen much of Dave since he was discharged.

Jing-Mei sits on the couch watching tv, and staring at the entry way of the hall to her bedroom, hoping her husband will appear and be his old self again. It remains empty. Jing-Mei hears a noise coming from the bedroom and gets up to investigate. Outside her bedroom door, she sees Rascal and Lucky scratching on the door trying to get in. She decides enough is enough. She uses her key and opens the door, the dogs fly into the room and onto the bed. They try to get under the covers with Dave and play with him. He shoves them off the bed and goes deeper under the blankets.

Furious, Jing-Mei snatches the blankets off her husband and throws them onto the floor.

****

Jing-Mei: This ends today! Now, it's one thing to be rude to me and my colleagues at the hospital. It's another to turn your back on your sons and Mrs. Peterson but when you won't even let the dogs near you, than I have to put my foot down.

Dave grabs his ears and holds them tightly blocking out any sound.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't even go there. I know you can hear me._ (pause) _Fine.

Jing-Mei goes into the living room and returns with a book. She places it onto the bed and starts pulling at her husband.

****

Jing-Mei: I did not bring you home from that hospital to baby you. Now, since you're physical therapy is on hold until Larry is better, don't think you're just going to sit in this room and feel sorry for yourself. You are going to learn something. I want you to take that book and open it to a page...any page and start reading it. I have to fix lunch for Rusty and I'll be back to help you in a bit.

Jing-Mei leaves but the dogs remain behind. As soon as the door is shut, Rascal grabs the book and pushes it up to Dave. Dave continues to push it away, but Rascal, being a Malucci...he's very persistent and brings it back to him each time.

After Rusty is fed, he goes back out to play. Jing-Mei enters with a tray of food for Dave. To her surprise, she sees Dave sitting up in bed with each dog on either side of him and the book open. She doesn't hear any words but sees his lips move to the words in the book. She places the tray down and approaches him.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you ready to tell me about what you just read?

Dave shakes his head and goes back to reading the book to himself, struggling over each word.

****

Jing-Mei: I know you still have trouble reading, but I also know that you can read some of the words if you put your mind to it. I'm not the best teacher in the world, but I will help you all I can as long as I know you are making the effort. Please won't you start talking to me again?

****

Dave: Hhandkichif...

****

Jing-Mei: You said that back in the hospital. What does it mean?

Dave clams up again and goes back to his book.

****

Jing-Mei: That's alright. It's a start. If that's the only word I can get out of you, I'll have to settle for it now. If you'd like, I can have someone come in and work with you on your reading.

Dave shakes his head and snuggles into his wife's enlarged belly and wraps his arms around the dogs while he continues to read his book.

Dave is sleeping when Mrs. Peterson comes home with Antonio and Tei. Jing-Mei is in the middle of folding clothes when she sees part of her family. She puts down the clothes and gives both boys a hug.

****

Jing-Mei: Did you guys have fun today?

****

Antonio: Sand...play sand.

****

Mrs. Peterson: The other nannies and mothers and I took the kids to the playground. Your two played in the sandbox most of the time, so don't be surprised if you have sand on your floor for the next week or find piles of it in their pockets.

****

Jing-Mei: I bet you guys are hungry.

****

Mrs. Peterson: We stopped by the food truck outside the park and I got a hot dog for them to split.

****

Tei: Ice cream...

****

Antonio: Iscream.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I kind of promised them some when we got home.

****

Jing-Mei: There's plenty in the refrigerator, just save some for Rusty. I don't need a war breaking out. Mrs. Peterson, are you busy for the next couple of hours.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'm going out with Salvator tonight, but he isn't picking me up til 6:30. Did you need me to run an errand?

****

Jing-Mei: No, actually I want to go to the hospital and visit Larry. I just need you to stay here with the boys. Rusty is out riding his bike. I told him to be back by 4:00 for dinner and if you get a spare moment, could you go in and help Dave with his reading?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dave? Our Dave, the one who's been locked away for over a week.

****

Jing-Mei: That's him. I had a little talk with him and he's coming around. He still won't speak, maybe you could get him to say something.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'll not make any promises but I certainly will try.

Jing-Mei heads off to the hospital. After stopping by to chat with some of the ER staff and give them an update on Dave's progress, she enters the neurology wing. Inside she sees, both Larry's brothers with him. He is still unconscious and according to Dr. Vazquez the longer he's out the less chance of survival. She goes into the room.

****

Alan: Jing-Mei, how are you doing?

****

Jing-Mei: Fine. Still waddling along. How's he doing?

****

Alan: Not much change. They just operated on his leg again yesterday and the orthopedic surgeon said he may need more surgery in the future, if he makes it.

****

Jing-Mei: Hey, don't even think that. It may not look so good now, but things have a way of changing around. I speak from experience with Dave.

****

Alan: How's he doing?

****

Jing-Mei: Still won't speak and still refuses to come up to see Larry. Believe me, I try everyday.

A groan is heard and Marty jumps out of his seat.

****

Marty: Larry, Larry, can you hear me?

Larry's eyes flicker open and closed several times until finally he's able to hold them open for moments at a time.

****

Marty: Alan, get the doctor.

Alan runs down the hall to the front desk and returns with Dr. Vazquez. The neurologist shines a light into Larry's eyes. He responds to it.

****

Dr. Vazquez: How do you feel, son?

****

Larry: Hungry.

****

Dr. Vazquez: That's a good sign. Excuse me while I arrange for some tests.

****

Larry: Head is killing me.

****

Marty: Not surprised, big brother. You took a bad blow to it.

****

Larry: What day is it?

****

Marty: It's Wednesday. You've been out for over two weeks.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi, sweetheart. We missed you.

****

Larry: Jing-Mei, what are you doing here?

****

Jing-Mei: Just checking up on you.

****

Alan: You remember what happened, Lar.

****

Larry: Not really, my head is all fuzzy.

****

Marty: That's okay. You will. I'm going to call my wife.

****

Alan: Wait, I'll go with you and call mom and let her know. She wanted to come out to be here with you, Lar but...

****

Larry: I know. Tell her I love her.

****

Alan: Are you going to be alright here, if we leave.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll sit with him.

The boys leave and Jing-Mei takes her hand and places it on top of Larry's. Before his brothers can get back, Larry has been taken down in CAT Scan. Jing-Mei waits outside his room with the Johnson boys.

The orderlies bring Larry back up to his room and settle him in. After a few minutes, Dr. Vazquez arrives with Larry's CAT Scan.

****

Alan: Is he alright?

****

Dr. Vazquez: He's exhausted. Slept through all the tests. Well, according to this looks like there's no further swelling in the brain and I don't see any more fractures apart from the initial hairline one he sustained right after the crash. It looks pretty clear. No bleeding and no signs of any blood clots. Your brother is extremely lucky. It could have been alot worse.

****

Jing-Mei: Can we see him?

****

Dr. Vazquez: He's probably still ou...

A stirring is being heard from inside the room, causing the brothers, Jing-Mei and Dr. Vazquez to run in.

****

Marty: You okay, big brother.

****

Larry: I guess. My leg is throbbing and I've been better but I'm alright.

****

Dr. Vazquez: Do you know who these people are in here?

****

Larry: My two brothers and Jing-Mei.

****

Dr. Vazquez: What is your name?

****

Larry: Larry...Jjohnson.

****

Dr. Vazquez: Very good. Memory seems intact.

****

Larry: I wish someone would tell me what happened?

Jing-Mei looks at Dr. Vazquez and he gives her a go-ahead nod. She bends down to him.

****

Jing-Mei: You were in a car accident. Remember?

Larry thinks for a moment then shakes his head.

****

Larry: Sorry, but I don't. Was I drinking at the time? OH GOD, I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE, DID I?

****

Jing-Mei: No, you didn't and no you weren't drinking either.

****

Marty: You weren't even the one driving.

****

Larry: I wasn't. Who was?

Jing-Mei bites her lip.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave was.

Larry starts to get quick flashes in his mind of the accident but is unable to put the pieces together.

****

Larry: Dave, that's right. I remem...is he okay?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, he's fine. As a matter of fact, he's home and on the mend. His injuries weren't nearly as severe.

More flashes go through Larry's mind as everyone notices that he's zoned out.

****

Alan: Are you remembering something about the crash?

****

Larry: Nothing specific. Just flashes. I can't make sense of.

****

Dr. Vazquez: Don't push it. Let the memories come naturally.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, but anything you can tell us, will be big help. I have to know exactly what happened. Dave's not being much help.

****

Larry: What did Dave say?

****

Jing-Mei: That's the problem. He's not saying anything. He shut himself off to the world.

Jing-Mei thinks for a moment and then gets an idea.

****

Jing-Mei: That's not necessarily true. He has said one word. Tell me Larry, does the word _"handkerchief"_ make any sense to you.

A few more flashes run through Larry's mind, until something clicks.

****

Larry: That's all Dave said to you was that one word since the accident.

****

Jing-Mei: No, he was talking to me and Dr. Legaspi when he woke up. Basically, he kept saying that he was sorry he didn't mean to hurt you. Then he went into this silence and the only word I could get out of him was _"handkerchief"_. He won't tell me what it means. Do you know?

****

Larry: Maybe. Dave's not at fault for the accident. I am.

****

Jing-Mei: I won't let you take the blame for this. No, this was all Dave's fault. He knew damn straight that he wasn't well enough to be operating a motor vehicle. He had no business behind the wheel. No, Larry, I do not blame you for this. You were only being a good friend to Dave and he conned you into letting him drive and unfortunately you're the one who paid the price for it and I won't let him forget it ever.

****

Dr. Vazquez: Don't be so hard on Dave. After all, it was his quick thinking that saved Larry's life.

****

Larry: It did.

****

Marty: According to the paramedics and the fuzz...uh, cops he pulled you out of the car before it exploded...

****

Alan: …and gave you mouth to mouth.

****

Jing-Mei: He wouldn't have had to save his life in the first place if he didn't endanger it to start. I don't want you to feel at fault Larry. Dave is responsible for this and...

****

Larry: STOP IT, JING-MEI! STOP BLAMING HIM! I TOLD YOU I'M THE ONE WHO CAUSED THE ACCIDENT AND IT HASN'T A THING TO DO WITH ME BEING GULLIBLE ENOUGH TO LET HIM DRIVE. I SCREWED UP.

****

Jing-Mei: How can you say that?

****

Larry: I didn't. Dave did when he told you about _"the handkerchief"._

To be continued. Please read and review.


	52. The Truth about the Accident is Revealed

**Showdown**

__

Part 52

Jing-Mei ran her hand down the side of her head then bent down to eye level with Larry.

****

Jing-Mei: You do know what Dave meant by that, don't you?

****

Larry: I'm not sure. Sounds familiar, but I can't think right now. My head is spinning.

****

Jing-Mei: Try to. This is very important. It could be the reason why Dave shutdown on us.

More flashes pass through Larry's head.

****

Larry: I'm sorry. I see glimpses but then they go away. I can't figure them out.

Jing-Mei thinks for a moment.

****

Jing-Mei: The day you came over the house, you weren't feeling well. A cold you said you were coming down with. Could that have anything to do with a handkerchief?

****

Larry: I guess. Maybe. I just don't know.

****

Marty: How can you not know. Either it does or it doesn't.

****

Larry: I can't explain it. I just got this feeling. It's like a chill ran down my back when you said that word. A chill I didn't like.

****

Dr. Vazquez: Alright, that's enough for now. Larry, you need your rest so everyone is going to have to go.

****

Jing-Mei: Okay, but try to think about it. I hope you're feeling better and I'll see you later.

Larry's visitors left and he went back to sleep, concentrating on trying to make sense out of all the visions he was getting.

The next day, Jing-Mei got an idea. She asked Dr. Legaspi to come with her to visit Larry. She agreed and met her up in Larry's room. Larry, was starting to get more of his strength back but was still in great pain with his head injury. The painkillers they had him on caused excessive drowsiness so they weren't sure just how much they were going to get out of him.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Larry, I need for you to close your eyes and try to drift back there to that day. Just start saying anything that comes to mind.

As Larry concentrated, his brothers came into the room and stood in the background and watched.

****

Larry: I dropped off the tape at the post office, before I went to Dave's.

****

Jing-Mei: I remember you telling me that.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Very good. Go on.

****

Larry: Jing-Mei was right. I was sick. I'm not sure what that has to do with the accident.

Jing-Mei glanced up and saw Capt. Amos outside Larry's room. She excused herself and went out to speak with him.

****

Jing-Mei: What brings you by here?

****

Capt. Amos: I just got back from New York from some police convention and found out about the accident. When I heard Dave was involved, I insisted taking over and getting their statements. We have Dave's but not his friend's. That's why I'm here.

****

Jing-Mei: Larry's had a rough time. He has a head injury and we are just trying to help him remember what happened. Dave won't talk to us about it. Come on in.

Capt. Amos and Jing-Mei entered Larry's room and she introduced him around. He stood back and quietly listened as Larry continued.

****

Larry: Dave got bored with his therapy and wanted to go out driving. You said it was alright, Jing-Mei. I would never have allowed it if you were against the idea.

****

Jing-Mei: You're right. But, I was under the impression that you had alot of space out there to drive.

****

Larry: And I do...

****

Jing-Mei: Then how did Dave manage to hit a tree.

****

Larry: The only trees on my property are the ones near the road, unless you count the one next to the entry way going to my house.

****

Alan: That would be the one, little brother. I was out there and saw the accident site. There's nothing left except some burnt grass and the remains of that tree.

****

Jing-Mei: The cops said that Dave was speeding. How is that possible if Dave never took his foot off the brake.

Larry looked down to his fidgeting hands and fingers and then back up again to his visitors.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Larry?

****

Larry: Dave wanted to go out on the road to drive. I told him I didn't think he was ready. I don't remember much after that part except I guess I allowed him to coast up and down the pathway and possibly gave him permission to accelerate...just a bit though. Dave wouldn't out and defy me and floor it. He just wouldn't do that.

****

Dr. Legaspi: I assume he must have lost control of the car.

****

Larry: And I don't know why. He was doing really well, for a beginner.

Then Larry started to zone out again. The others stared.

****

Larry: He screamed.

****

Alan: I would too if I was doing 50 mph into a tree.

****

Larry: No, he screamed before we sped up.

****

Dr. Legaspi: What made Dave scream?

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe he was having another one of his migraines?

****

Larry: I don't think so. It was more of a scared scream and not a _"I'm in pain" _scream. He didn't grab at his head or anything. In fact, he started swinging at me. I think I spooked him.

****

Capt. Amos: Now, we're getting somewhere. Tell us exactly how you were positioned and what was going on.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Wait, Larry. Do you want to go on? You're still not as strong as you should be.

****

Larry: I think so. If I don't say what I have to now. I never will.

****

Capt. Amos: So, where were you when the crash happened? In the passenger's seat?

****

Larry: No, Dave's portable vent was up there, so I had to sit in the backseat. It was for the best anyway. With my cold, I didn't want to get too close to Dave and give it to him.

****

Jing-Mei: There we go with the cold again. That's got to have something to do with a handkerchief.

****

Larry: I took one out of my back pocket, to blow my nose, while I was in the car.

****

Marty: Maybe Dave saw it in the rearview mirror and it freaked him out.

****

Jing-Mei: But why would it?

****

Dr. Legaspi: Alright, Larry, what is the last thing you can remember before the crash.

Larry concentrates as more flashes go through his head.

****

Larry: The stick shift.

****

Alan: What about it?

****

Larry: Dave was asking me about it. What is it? What it does? When does he use it? That kind of stuff.

****

Dr. Legaspi: What did you tell him?

****

Larry: The basics. That I don't have an automatic and it's what I use to shift gears and that he didn't need to worry about it for now.

****

Capt. Amos: Then what happened?

****

Larry: We continued to drive up and down the path, til Dave screamed.

****

Jing-Mei: Just like that. Dave started screaming out of no where.

****

Larry: Yeah. One minute we were driving, the next he kept screaming and...swinging.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Swinging? I don't get it. Do you mean swaying back and forth on the path?

****

Larry: No, I mean swinging...like his arms...at me.

****

Jing-Mei: Why would Dave want to harm you? You're his best friend. It doesn't make any sense.

****

Capt. Amos: Larry, you said you spooked Dave? How?

****

Larry: Let me think.

Larry starts running the images from that day and right before the accident, the picture in his head slows down and he takes it frame by frame.

****

Larry: That's right. I was mistaken. Dave didn't just scream all of the sudden. I skipped the part with the seat.

****

Alan: The seat...of the car?

****

Larry: Dave was having the time of his life, driving and keeping himself occupied while I, on the other hand, was in the back seat having a sneezing fit. I realized when I stopped sneezing that maybe Dave was ready to at least learn about the other controls so I leaned over the front seat and pointed at the stick shift and that was when Dave started screaming. But why?

****

Jing-Mei: But why would Dave scream? He knew you were in the back seat of the car. It wasn't like you came out of nowhere.

As the group tries to figure out exactly what happened that day, two orderlies come in to take Larry down for some tests. He says goodbye to his visitors and sends them on their way.

Jing-Mei heads home and enters the house to see Antonio sleeping on the couch and Tei playing ball with Lucky. Rascal is relaxing on the floor nearby, sort of keeping guard over the kids.

****

Tei: Mommy!

Jing-Mei shushes him.

****

Jing-Mei: Shhhh! You'll wake your brother up. Where's your Grandma Peterson at?

Tei points to the back room as Lucky jumps up trying to get the ball from his hand. Jing-Mei goes into her bedroom and sees Mrs. Peterson reading to Dave. She stands in the background, trying not to disturb the two. But when Dave's attention is drawn to her, Mrs. Peterson turns to see Jing-Mei leaning in the doorway.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Excuse me, Dave. You look exhausted, Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Just from the heat outside. It must be almost 100 degrees out there and carrying around this extra weight doesn't help.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, it will be worth it. In a little over a week, we will have a brand new life here with us. How did things go at the hospital?

****

Jing-Mei: Not bad. Larry told me a little about how the accident happened but now I have to find out why it happened. How's he doing?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Still hasn't said anything, but at least he's not pushing us away anymore.

****

Jing-Mei: Let me have a talk with him.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'll start dinner. Rusty is out riding his bike and should be home soon.

Mrs. Peterson leaves and Jing-Mei moves over to the bed. Dave pushes the book at her.

****

Jing-Mei: You want me to read to you?

Dave nods.

****

Jing-Mei: You're a big boy. You can read it yourself, if you put your mind to it. I'll help you, though.

Dave starts to open the book when Jing-Mei's hand comes down and stops him.

****

Jing-Mei: But first, we have to talk. I went to see Larry today.

Dave's eyes popped at the sound of Larry's name. He wanted so much to ask how his friend was doing, but he stopped before he got one word out.

****

Jing-Mei: He's getting better. He wants to see you. He keeps asking about you. Why don't you come up and visit him with me tomorrow?

Dave shook his head.

****

Jing-Mei: You know, Larry told me a little about the accident...what he could remember, anyway. But there are some details he just couldn't fill in for me. He has no clue why you acted the way you did. You know, don't you?

Dave nods and then stares down at his lap.

****

Jing-Mei: I know something scared you and that's alright. You can tell me what it was and I'll make sure nothing will hurt you.

Jing-Mei waits for a response and gets nothing from her silent husband.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, well when you're ready to talk, I'll be here to listen to you, okay.

Dave nods and then opens up the book to where Mrs. Peterson left off. He holds the book up and Jing-Mei reads along with him until they are called for dinner.

The next day, Jing-Mei was back at the hospital trying to get in to visit Larry. The nurse had just told her that Larry went down for some tests. She sat in the waiting area until she was able to get into see him. She was into reading her baby name book that she didn't notice she was no longer alone in the area.

****

Capt. Amos: Interesting reading?

Jing-Mei jumped a bit startled by the voice from behind her.

****

Jing-Mei: Capt. Amos, I didn't see you. I'm just trying to find a suitable name for this kid. What brings you here to the hospital?

****

Capt. Amos: I've been doing alot of thinking about what you said about Dave's car accident. I can't shake this feeling, so I came back to speak with Larry before they started to run the tests on him.

****

Jing-Mei: Did Larry tell you more about what happened?

****

Capt. Amos: He tried to. It's still difficult for him to remember most of the details, but he did add one fact that may prove to be important.

****

Jing-Mei: What was it?

****

Capt. Amos: He said that he remembered Dave yelling for Larry to get off him. Larry says he wasn't touching him.

****

Jing-Mei: Larry said he tried to grab the wheel and Dave wouldn't let him. Dave was probably exerting his independence and wanted to try to control the car himself.

****

Capt. Amos: Could be. Only one problem with that theory is that Dave was screaming those words before Larry reached for the wheel.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you think it means?

****

Capt. Amos: As I said, I've been doing alot of thinking the last 24 hours and I have my own theory about what might have happened.

****

Jing-Mei: I am so desperate to know what happened that I'll listen to any theory---right or wrong.

****

Capt. Amos: Let's take a walk.

****

Jing-Mei: Where are we going?

****

Capt. Amos: To see that shrink.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Legaspi? What for?

****

Capt. Amos: To fill her in on my idea and she what she thinks.

The two head down to Dr. Legaspi's office and as they stand at her reception area, the psychiatrist comes out of her office.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Hello Jing-Mei, Captain.

****

Capt. Amos: Do you have a moment, doctor?

****

Dr. Legaspi: For you anytime. Come on in.

The captain and Jing-Mei follow her into her office. They all take seats.

****

Dr. Legaspi: What can I do for you?

****

Jing-Mei: The captain thinks he knows why Dave crashed the car. He wanted you to hear his presumption.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Please captain, do tell.

****

Capt. Amos: Alright, from what I understand about the accident is that Dave, as we know, was behind the wheel and Larry was in the back seat. Larry, who wasn't feeling well at the time...

****

Jing-Mei: He just had a cold, is all.

****

Capt. Amos: Right. He had a handkerchief in hand when he leaned over the front seat and pointed to the stick shift.

****

Dr. Legaspi: So, what does it mean?

****

Capt. Amos: Let me demonstrate.

Capt. Amos arranges two chairs in the psychiatrist's office to represent the seats in the car.

****

Capt. Amos: Now, watch this. Jing-Mei, sit in that chair and you be Dave. I'll stay in this chair and be Larry.

Jing-Mei does as he asks and while she gets comfortable, he takes out his own handkerchief from his pocket.

****

Capt. Amos: Larry said that Dave was alright until he leaned over the front seat, that's when Dave freaked. He said that he grazed Dave's neck and Dave turned his head slightly to the right, looking at Larry stretching over the seat.

****

Jing-Mei: We already know all that.

****

Capt. Amos: Yeah, but something just got me to thinking. Dave has a problem putting things into perspective, doesn't he?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, he has dyslexia and he tends to see some things backwards and out of order, but I don't know if that's his dyslexia or part of his brain damage.

****

Capt. Amos: Now, remember we are thinking like Dave. We are getting inside his head and seeing the world through his eyes.

****

Dr. Legaspi: Got it.

****

Capt. Amos: What if instead of seeing Larry's hand with the handkerchief on the right side of his head, he in fact saw it on his left side.

****

Jing-Mei: What difference would that make?

****

Capt. Amos: A big one and probably the thing that spooked Dave.

Capt. Amos showed the lady doctors exactly what he was talking about. He put his hand, with the handkerchief in it on the right side of Jing-Mei the way that Larry did to Dave in the car.

****

Capt. Amos: That's what really happened. But in Dave's distorted mind what if he saw this.

Capt. Amos then moved the same hand, with the handkerchief onto Jing-Mei's left side wrapping his arm around her neck which would place the handkerchief up near her mouth.

****

Capt. Amos: Now, what does that remind you of?

The ladies think for a moment when Jing-Mei's jaw drops.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god, Dave was remembering the day he was kidnapped by those bastards, wasn't he?

****

Capt. Amos: Exactly. At least that's what I think happened. What do you think, Dr. Legaspi?

****

Dr. Legaspi: It's interesting for sure. We won't know for sure if that's what happened until Dave opens up about it.

****

Jing-Mei: How can I get that to happen? He won't talk to anyone, except that one word and he's afraid to come back here for another session with you. I can't even get him to visit with his friend.

****

Capt. Amos: I have an idea that may help Dave open up about what happened the day of the accident, cause he does know. Also, it may help him remember his kidnapping, but I'll need both of your help.

Capt. Amos explains what he has in mind for Dave before he and Jing-Mei leave Dr. Legaspi's office and go up to see Larry.

Back home, Dave has finally come out of his room and is searching through the cabinets in the kitchen when he sees a box that catches his eye. He grabs it and takes it into the living room, where Mrs. Peterson is reading to Tei and Antonio.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, boys, look who decided to come out and get some air.

****

Antonio: Da...ddy.

Antonio stretches out his arms to Dave and Dave picks his son up. Tei waves at his new father.

****

Tei: Hi, daddy.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What's that you have in your hand, Dave?

****

Dave: Tttony.

****

Mrs. Peterson: The other hand.

Dave shows his family what he found in the kitchen cabinet.

****

Dave: Mmake ssome, mmommy.

Mrs. Peterson gets up from her seat and looks at the what Dave his holding up.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You want to make some cookies?

All three boys nod and start licking their lips.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, sure, why not. I guess it's the least I could do since you reentered the speaking world again.

Dave carried Antonio and Mrs. Peterson held Tei's hand as the four went into the kitchen and started to make their cookies.

Mrs. Peterson preheated the oven and got all the equipment out. She put the ingredients that she needed on the table.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Now, while I wash off the cookie sheets, I want you boys to start to crack a couple of those eggs in a bowl. We have enough mix here to make a couple of different kinds of cookies. Let's see, we have chocolate chips and then we can make a dozen roll cookies. I think I saw some cookie cutters in the kitchen drawer here. So, I guess we need about four eggs cracked. Two in that bowl and two in this one. You take care of that while I get the cookie sheets and cutters.

Tei and Antonio started to break the eggs in the bowls just as Mrs. Peterson asked. Dave wanted to take it a step forward. He glanced at the back of the box and read the next set of instructions, but with his lack of reading skills made it difficult for him to follow them right.

****

Dave: Oil, 1-2 cups of oil.

The boys continued to work until they were distracted by two snooping noses coming up from the floor.

****

Tei: Look Antonio, Rascal an' Lucky want to help.

By the time Mrs. Peterson came back into the dining room where the boys were working, she saw a site that at first upset her but then she couldn't resist laughing. Eggs were everywhere. Some in the bowl, some on the floor and Lucky on the table licking one of the bowls.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What has been going on in here? Lucky, off that table...now.

****

Dave: Ddoggies help ssons wwith eeggs.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I see that. Boys, the dogs aren't able to help make cookies.

****

Tei: Why not, Grandma Peterson?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Because they have no hands and...never mind. That's okay, we'll start over. I'll get rid of this and clean out the bowls and we'll try again.

****

Dave: Mine okay, mmommy. Ddoggies get ddidn't to this.

Mrs. Peterson looks into the bowl that Dave has and sees what resembles soup.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What is that, Dave?

****

Dave: Ccookies.

****

Mrs. Peterson: All I said was to crack eggs. That doesn't look like cracked eggs.

Dave reached for the cookie mix box and pointed to the next set of instructions.

****

Dave: Ii quick. II tthis do. Ssee, ssays oone tto ttwo cups oil.

Mrs. Peterson slaps her hand into her forehead.

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, sweetheart. That says 1/2 cup of oil.

****

Dave: Sscrewed up 'gain.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's alright. Cooking takes some practice. You'll get the hang of it. If you'd like, I can teach you how. But you have to follow my instructions completely. Don't jump ahead of me, okay.

****

Dave: Llike tthat, mmommy.

Mrs. Peterson put the dogs into the backyard and then started cleaning up the mess. Once everything was cleaned, they started again. This time, Mrs. Peterson sat with the boys and explained step-by-step on how to make cookies.

After the batter was made, and the mixture was put on the cookie sheets, she let all three boys lick the spoons and bowls. She placed the first tray into the oven and started to make the next set. She showed them how to knead the dough and then roll it out with rolling pin. Tei and Antonio were uninterested. They were busy throwing leftover batter at each other. Mrs. Peterson ignored their actions and explained to Dave, who was very interested. She showed him just how to get the dough the right depth so it wasn't too thin or too thick.

She gave him the rolling pin and let him roll out some.

****

Dave: How's that, mommy?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Very good. Now we take the cookie cutters and start to press them into the dough, hard enough that they cut through the dough. Try to...

As Mrs. Peterson instructed Dave on cutting cookies, some batter flew past her and hit Dave in the face. Dave laughed at his playful sons and picked some up and threw it.

****

Tei: FOOD FIGHT!

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh, no. I've lost total control over them.

Then Dave sent some batter over her way catching her in her hair.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You want to play that way.

As the Malucci food fight hit it's peek, Jing-Mei walked in and instantly was hit with batter thrown by Antonio.

****

Antonio: Mom..mommy.

****

Jing-Mei: What in the world is going on here?

****

Dave: Mmake ccookies ffor Rruzzy.

****

Jing-Mei: Where is Rusty?

****

Mrs. Peterson: He's over his friend Casey's house swimming.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I certainly can't blame this on him.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sorry, we were just having a little fun.

****

Jing-Mei: That's alright. Mrs. Peterson, will you take the boys into the bathroom and clean them up and I'll work on the bigger guy here?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Certainly, children come with me.

Mrs. Peterson takes Tei and Antonio into the bathroom while Jing-Mei starts to wipe her face and then Dave's.

****

Dave: Mmake ccookies with us.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure, but I need to talk to you while we do.

Dave continues to cut the cookies as Jing-Mei talks with him.

****

Jing-Mei: I've been by to see Larry today. He really wants you to come and see him.

****

Dave: Nno. Hhurt Llarry oonce. I hhurt Llarry 'gain.

****

Jing-Mei: Is that why you won't go see your friend in the hospital? Larry doesn't blame you for the accident. He really misses you.

****

Dave: Mmiss hhim too.

****

Jing-Mei: Then you'll come to see him with me tomorrow.

Dave shrugs and continues cutting cookies.

****

Jing-Mei: You think about it, but not too long. Larry's getting better and he's going to his brother, Alan's, house once he's discharged from the hospital. This way his brother can take care of him during his physical therapy. They live in Springfield.

****

Dave: Llarry lleave mme.

****

Jing-Mei: Just until he gets well and then he'll be back. Besides, you are getting so much better, look you don't even need to use a walker anymore, just a leg brace. Who knows, when Larry comes home you may not even need that. He'll be back. He wouldn't leave you forever. He's your best friend, right.

Jing-Mei hesitates for a moment and then a spark enters her eye.

****

Jing-Mei: In fact, you are doing so well that I'm going to speak with Dr. Romano and the hospital board about you coming back and working part time.

****

Dave: I bbe ddoctor.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, not exactly. You'll mostly be helping out but you can learn as you go. What do you think about that?

****

Dave: Ccookies ddone.

Dave gets up and carries the cookie sheet to the oven. He places them inside the oven and grabs a mitt and pulls the other cookies out. He places them on the countertop.

****

Jing-Mei: There is one other thing I need to talk to you about. I think I know what scared you when you had you're accident.

****

Dave _(tensed up)_ Ddon't know talk about.

****

Jing-Mei: I think you do. You remembered the day that you were kidnapped.

****

Dave: Sso wwhat I did?

Dave starts lifting the hot cookies onto a plate.

****

Jing-Mei: If you did then, Capt. Amos and Dr. Legaspi think that the best thing to do to help you would be if we took you back to where you were being held while you were kidnapped. They want to take you to Hangar #7.

On that note, Dave dropped the empty cookie sheet.

****

Dave: NNNOOOO!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	53. Saying Goodbye

**Showdown**

_Part 53_

Jing-Mei waddled over to Dave and tried to calm him down. He backed away from her.

**Jing-Mei: **Are you alright, baby?

**Dave: **No ggo. Ii ddon't tthere go.

**Jing-Mei: **It was just a suggestion. The captain thought it would be good if you went back there and maybe you would remember something that would help find the people who hurt you. As I told you before, no one is going to make you do anything you don't want to. Your in charge. You call the shots. When you're ready to go back to Hangar # 7, we'll go.

**Dave: **Okay.

**Jing-Mei: **Forget I even mentioned it. Now, why don't we have some of those great smelling cookies you made.

**Dave: **Yyou eat. Ddavey tired.

**Jing-Mei: **Well, you do look a little worn out. Why don't you get some rest and I'll see you later...for dinner, I hope.

**Dave: **Mmaybe.

Dave shuffles off to his bedroom. Jing-Mei tries to bend down to pick up the cookie sheet that Dave dropped on the floor when Mrs. Peterson walks in and picks the sheet up for her.

**Mrs. Peterson: **I was wondering what dropped in here.

**Jing-Mei: **It was an accident. Dave did it, but thankfully, the cookies were already off of it. Otherwise, Rascal and Lucky would have been having a special dessert tonight.

**Mrs. Peterson: **Is he okay? He didn't look too well when I passed him in the hall.

**Jing-Mei: **I think I upset him. He'll be alright. He just needs some rest.

**Mrs. Peterson: **What did you say to him? Did you ask him to go visit Larry again?

**Jing-Mei: **Yes, but that's not what made him mad. We are beyond that. He's at least considering it. No, this was something entirely new. Capt. Amos figured out that the reason Dave had the accident is because of a certain, unintentional movement of Larry in the car that day, Dave remembered the day he was kidnapped.

**Mrs. Peterson: **Really. What happened?

**Jing-Mei: **It's a rather long story but in simple terms, Larry had leaned over the front seat of the car with a handkerchief in his hand and we believe that Dave might have flashed back on the moment those son of bitches put the chloroform rag over his face and knocked him out. Anyway, Capt. Amos thinks that maybe if we reenact that day and the kidnapping it might help Dave's memory.

**Mrs. Peterson: **Sounds plausible but do you really think Dave can handle a stunt like that?

**Jing-Mei: **I'm not sure. Especially, when it involves going back to the airport hangar where he was held at. Of course, Dr. Legaspi would have been with us the entire time, in case Dave needed her. Doesn't matter now, though. Dave wouldn't go for it.

**Mrs. Peterson: **Can't say that I blame him, the poor dear. Why don't you let me talk to him after his nap?

**Jing-Mei: **Certainly. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go pick Rusty up from his friend's house.

**Mrs. Peterson: **I'll start dinner.

Dinner was just about ready. Mrs Peterson had Tei and Antonio washed and at the table. They were waiting on Jing-Mei and Rusty to come home. Mrs. Peterson went into Dave's bedroom to check on him. She gently rapped on the door and when she didn't hear an answer, she opened it and peeked inside. Dave, was sitting up in bed with one of his books on his lap.

**Mrs. Peterson: **You're awake. Dinner's almost ready. Are you joining us tonight?

**Dave: **Ggot rread tthis.

Mrs. Peterson stood in front of him for several minutes and watched him struggle through with words.

**Mrs. Peterson: **You can read that later. It's time to eat. If you'd like, I can help you later on.

**Dave: **Ddo nnow. Ggot tto sso I be doctor.

**Mrs. Peterson: **It'll happen just try not to push yourself.

Dave continued to stare at his book when Mrs. Peterson sat down beside him.

**Mrs. Peterson: **I heard about what happened today. I know why you had you're car accident.

Although Dave heard her words, he chose to ignore them.

**Mrs. Peterson: **I also know what Jing-Mei asked you to do.

Dave slams his hand onto the book.

**Dave: **NNOT DDOING IIT.

**Mrs. Peterson: **Relax, sweetheart. You don't have to. I don't blame you either. It must have been so scary for you. You know that Jing-Mei wouldn't do anything if she thought it would hurt you. I'm not a philosopher or anything, but there's an old saying that in order to get over a fear, one must face that fear head on.

**Dave: **What mmean that?

**Mrs. Peterson: **It means that everyone, I don't care how brave someone acts, is afraid of something and the only way to stop being afraid is to challenge that fear and show it who's boss. Like some people are afraid of flying, so the best thing for them to do to overcome it is to get on an airplane. You see what I'm saying?

**Dave: **Mommy, I sscared of place at airport. Yyou tthink should I go sso I wwon't bbe sscared anymore?

**Mrs. Peterson: **I think so, but only when you are absolutely sure you can handle it. We all want you to get better and this will be a giant step if you do this.

**Dave: **Mommy, wwhat yyou a..afr..afraid of?

**Mrs. Peterson: **Oh, lots of things. Death and being alone and getting older and spiders. I don't like spiders.

**Dave: **Nno sspiders here.

**Mrs. Peterson: **Thank god for that.

**Dave: **Yyou nnever ggonna be alone wwith yyour ffamily here.

**Mrs. Peterson: **I am so grateful for that.

From out in the other room, a door slam and footsteps are heard.

**Rusty: **Hi, Tonio and Tei. You should have come. Swimming was great.

**Jing-Mei: **Maybe next time, why don't you go get washed for dinner.

Back in Dave's room:

**Mrs. Peterson: **So, what do you think, big guy? Have dinner with us? It's spaghetti and meatballs tonight.

**Dave: **I hungry.

**Mrs. Peterson: **Well, come on then. Let's join the others.

Mrs. Peterson helps Dave to his feet and makes sure he's steady before she starts to walk.

**Dave: **We hhave ccookies for dessert.

**Mrs. Peterson: **Don't see any reason why not.

**Dave: **I llove yyou, mommy.

**Mrs. Peterson: **I llove you too, son.

Through out dinner, Rusty and the boys couldn't help but talk about the circus. Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson noticed how tensed up Dave was getting with the conversation.

**Antonio: **Cirsus fun, da.daddy.

**Dave: **Nno ggo.

**Jing-Mei: **Uh, boys. I think your dad isn't up to the circus now. You're Grandma Peterson and Uncle Salvador will take you though, tomorrow. Is that okay, Mrs. Peterson?

**Mrs. Peterson: **Of course. We would love to go. Dave, are you sure you don't want to go. You'll have fun.

**Dave: **Cclowns be there?

**Rusty: **Lots of them.

Dave rigorously shook his head.

**Dave: **Ii no go.

**Mrs. Peterson: **Dave, remember our early conversation. This may be a way to prove what we were talking about.

**Jing-Mei: **What was that?

**Mrs. Peterson: **Oh, we were talking about fears and how to get over them. About him going to the airport...

**Jing-Mei: **...and what did he say about that?

**Mrs. Peterson: **He's scared and then we kind of got off topic.

**Rusty: **Why don't papa want to go?

**Jing-Mei: **Boys, you're papa is just getting better from his surgery in Florida. He's not taking the meds anymore that kept him from hearing. His hearing is back and he still doesn't like loud sounds. I think the circus will be too loud for him.

**Mrs. Peterson: **But we'll have fun.

**Tei: **Mama, coming.

**Jing-Mei: **No, I don't think so. Someone has to stay home with your dad and the dogs.

All three boys' jaws drop in disappointment.

**Antonio: **Woofies coming.

**Tei: **Rusty said so.

**Jing-Mei: **I hate to disappoint you, but they aren't allowed to go.

**Rusty: **Why not?

**Jing-Mei: **They don't allow dogs in the circus.

**Rusty: **They family.

**Jing-Mei: **I know they are but others may not think of them like that.

**Rusty: **They let animals in circus. I've seen them. They got tigers, bears, lions and dogs there.

**Jing-Mei: **They are performers, that's why. Besides, I only have five tickets.

**Dave: **Doggies home stay.

**Mrs. Peterson**_(joking)_Right, who will your parents have to play with if you take the dogs with you.

**Jing-Mei**_(smiling and winking back at Mrs. Peterson)_I think Dave and I can figure out something to do with the time.

All the boys looked confused by Jing-Mei's statement, but also uninterested.

**Rusty: **We'll bring you something back then.

Later that night, after the boys went to sleep, the adults were relaxing in the living room. Mrs. Peterson was knitting a blanket for the new baby, Jing-Mei was on the couch and Dave was laying with his head on her tummy.

**Dave: **Ccan't hhear bbaby?

**Jing-Mei: **I told you that you need the stethoscope in order to listen to the baby's heart.

**Mrs. Peterson: **Have you two come up with a name yet?

**Jing-Mei: **No, but we should discuss it. The baby will be here next week and we shouldn't wait until the last minute to give it a proper name. Have you come up with anything yet, Dave?

**Dave: **Rrussy.

**Jing-Mei: **We already have a Rusty, a Tei and an Antonio. We need a new name. I was thinking maybe Kaylee or Amber or maybe Mi Huan.

**Mrs. Peterson: **Mi Huan Malucci...catchy. I can see you have your heart set on a girl.

**Jing-Mei: **It really doesn't matter as long as it's healthy.

**Mrs. Peterson: **It will be. You've had very good prenatal care and with the exception of Dave getting sick in Florida and the car accident, you haven't had very much stress.

**Jing-Mei: **Well, there was that time back when the boys were taken away from us.

**Mrs. Peterson: **I don't even want to think of that.

**Jing-Mei: **They're back now and that's what is important. No one will ever take them away from us again. But you're right, I would like a little girl this time since we already have three boys.

The phone rings and Mrs. Peterson answers it. She tells Jing-Mei that it's the hospital and, realizing that Dave has fallen asleep on her, she doesn't want to disturb him by moving. Mrs. Peterson hands her the cordless phone. She talks for a few minutes and then hands the phone back to the older lady.

**Mrs. Peterson: **Good news from the look on your face.

**Jing-Mei: **Yes, it was so...

Just then Jing-Mei jumped as did Dave, waking him up.

**Mrs. Peterson: **Are you alright, dear?

**Jing-Mei: **Yes, the baby just kicked. Hard too. Hard enough to wake him up. Well, now that you are awake, let me tell you the news. I spoke with Dr. Romano today and he just called to tell me that the hospital board has agreed to meet with you tomorrow, Dave, about you coming back to work at the hospital.

Dave started to smile.

**Dave: **I be doctor.

**Jing-Mei: **We talked about that. You'll be helping out mostly, but you still can learn as you assist the others. Wait until tomorrow, you'll impress that board so much, they can't say no.

**Mrs. Peterson: **It's that simple? It's been a long time since he worked as a doctor.

**Jing-Mei: **Well, it's a little harder than that. Dave will show the board how much he knows and what he can do and if they agree to it then he can come back part time and in the meantime, he'll have to re-take some of his courses and he'll probably drop back down to a first year resident.

**Mrs. Peterson: **What about medical school?

**Jing-Mei: **I'm not really sure how it works. I'll find out tomorrow. I know he'll have to take some classes over again and redo his rotations but I don't think they will make him actually go back to med school. He has in fact already graduated once. So, Dave, what do you think? Sound good.

**Dave: **Ii sshow I ggood doctor.

**Jing-Mei: **I bet you will. Now, let's get back to naming this little one.

**Dave: **Nnicky.

**Jing-Mei: **Still a definite possibility.

The next day, the boys were up early in the morning, although they weren't going to the circus until later that night. Rusty claimed that they were too excited to sleep. Jing-Mei and Dave had taken a shower together earlier and when he entered the living room, he was dressed in his best suit. Mrs. Peterson, who was fixing breakfast for the children, turned around to see him stumble by and onto the couch. She approached him.

**Mrs. Peterson: **Uh, Jing-Mei, there's a strange man in the living room!

Jing-Mei hurried into the living room to see her friend staring at Dave, who was totally confused.

**Dave: **Nno, mommy...it's mme...Ddavey.

**Mrs. Peterson: **So, it is. I didn't recognize you in that suit. You look even more handsome than usual.

Dave's face turned bright red as Jing-Mei took a deep breath, realizing that Mrs. Peterson was only joking about an intruder.

**Jing-Mei: **Whew! You scared the life out of me. Next time, you plan to joke with Dave, please fill me in first. The last thing I need is to hear some stranger has gotten into the house.

**Mrs. Peterson: **I'm sorry. I guess I just wasn't thinking.

**Jing-Mei: **We've got to go, Dave. We shouldn't be long.

Dave and Jing-Mei gave their children kisses and hugs and Mrs. Peterson wished Dave good luck on his interview.

The twosome arrived at the hospital early for Dave's interview. Before they headed up to the conference room, they stopped by the ER. It was extremely busy and there wasn't anyone who they could talk with until the interview, so they went pretty much unnoticed. As they headed for the lounge to wait, they ran into Dr. Legaspi, who had just been chatting with Kerry.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Dave, Jing-Mei!

**Dave: **Uh, oh.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, relax. Dr. Legaspi doesn't mean to do you any harm. She's trying to help you, like we all are.

**Dr. Legaspi: **You have a few minutes?

**Jing-Mei: **Actually, we have about 30 minutes. We were going to wait in the lounge and have some coffee if you want to join us.

The psychiatrist followed the Maluccis into the lounge. Dave sat down on the couch, still unsure about what was going on. The two lady doctors got some coffee and joined him.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Well, Dave, you look well.

**Jing-Mei: **He's doing better. He's still having a little trouble eating, but his doctor said that's not unusual with the bruising to his intestine. It's difficult for him to digest without any pain.

**Dr. Legaspi: **What brings you to the hospital looking so nice?

**Jing-Mei: **Dave's got an interview with the hospital board about coming back to work part time again.

**Dr. Legaspi: **That's great. They should approve you on just your looks. We could use a good looking stud around here again.

Jing-Mei waits to hear a note of appreciation from Dave to Dr. Legaspi for her compliment and when it doesn't come, she nudges him with her elbow.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, what do you say?

**Dave: **I tthought yyou ggay.

Embarrassed, Jing-Mei places her hand over his mouth and red-facedly apologizes to the psychiatrist about her husband's comment.

**Jing-Mei: **DAVE! THAT'S RUDE! I am so sorry, Dr. Legaspi. Sometimes his brain isn't able to monitor what he says. He has a tendency to shoot off his mouth without thinking.

**Dr. Legaspi: **From what I hear, he was like that before his attack. That's okay, I understand.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, I let go of you, I want you to apologize to the doctor.

Dave nods and Jing-Mei releases his mouth.

**Dave: **Sssorry, Ddr. Lesa...Kim. Ii bad.

**Dr. Legaspi: **No, you're not. Anyway, I still know a good looking guy when I see one.

Dave blushes again as Jing-Mei checks her watch. The three get up and exit the lounge.

**Dr. Legaspi: **By the way, Jing-Mei, have you had a chance to talk to him about what Capt. Amos wants to do.

**Jing-Mei: **I mentioned it, but Dave wants no part of going back to _(whispering)_ Hangar #7. He's still not ready for that move just yet.

**Dr. Legaspi: **That's a shame. I think the captain is on to something there. Well, good luck on your interview, Dave. Maybe, we can talk later.

**Jing-Mei: **We'll see. Bye, Dr. Legaspi.

Jing-Mei and Dave arrive at the conference room still early, but she decides it's better if they just wait there and avoid any more embarrassing issues with Dave.

Finally, the hospital board assembles and interview Dave. Dave demonstrates what he can do. He shows them that he knows how to do CPR and the Heimlich Maneuver, although with his cracked ribs, it's difficult for him to pull back on someone right now. Then he shows them on a dummy arm how to give shots, take blood and suture. They watch and whisper between them.

**Board Member: **I think we've seen enough, Mr. Malucci. We will take everything into consideration and get back to you. Thank you for coming in.

Both Jing-Mei and Dave stood and shook each of the board members' hand and thank them for hearing Dave out. The Maluccis left, satisfied that Dave did his best and gave them the best interview he could.

On their way out of the hospital's main entrance, they were called at by a voice from behind.

**Larry: **Dave, Jing-Mei!

Dave, instantly recognized the voice and pulled Jing-Mei towards the door.

**Dave: **Llet go, Cchin. Home ggo.

**Jing-Mei: **Larry! Dave, stop that pulling. We aren't going anywhere. Now, just settle down.

Larry's older brother was pushing him in his wheelchair as his younger brother, Marty, carried his bag. They approached the Maluccis.

**Larry: **Hi, you two. Well, I'm checking out of here.

**Jing-Mei: **You're going home, today. Terrific.

**Larry: **Not exactly. I'll be staying with Alan and his family in Springfield while I do my physical therapy, but I'll be back.

While Jing-Mei faced the Johnson boys, Dave kept his back to them.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave's here for an interview about getting part time work in the ER. Dave, say hello to your friend. You'll have to excuse my husband, he's _(getting angry)_ a little shy.

**Dave: **Hhi.

**Larry: **That's a start. Dave, these are my brothers that I told you about. That's Marty and this is Alan. Guys, this is one of the best patients I ever had and probably one of the nicest, too.

**Jing-Mei: **Although, he's acting like a jerk right now.

**Larry: **Uh guys, why don't you give us a couple of minutes.

They agree and both Larry's brothers and Jing-Mei step out of ear shot. Larry wheels himself to Dave, who's still standing with his back to his friend. Larry taps Dave on the back and for the first time since the encounter, Dave turns around to see his best friend. He winces and turns his back again.

**Larry: **I've never known you to be shy. What's going on, big guy?

Dave remains silent for several minutes, then out of nowhere begins to speak.

**Dave: **Ii hhurt yyou.

**Larry: **Is that what the problem is? Dave, I don't blame you for the accident. It wasn't your fault. I scared you. I know that now.

**Dave: **Ccchin ssays Ii ccould kkilled you.

Larry continues to tap Dave on the back and then finally decides to wheel around in front of him so that Dave is facing him.

**Larry: **Dave, you didn't mean it. I know that. I told you it was an accident and as far as killing me, you saved my life. The doctors said I wouldn't be here now, if it wasn't for your quick thinking.

**Dave: **You jjust ssaying that.

**Larry: **No, I'm not. You pulled me out of the car safely. You made sure my neck was secure and breathed for me when I couldn't breathe for myself and you called 911 and got us help. For that I will be eternally grateful, pal.

**Dave: **Pal? Wwe sstill ffriends?

**Larry: **Are you kidding? We're best friends.

Dave bent down so he was at eye-level with Larry. Larry reached out and hugged his friend as the others approached them. Dave started pulling away from Larry when he saw the others coming near him.

**Jing-Mei: **Isn't this sweet?

**Dave: **Ii nnot gay.

**Larry: **Calm down, Dave. No one is saying you are. It's alright for guys to hug, sometimes.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave knows that. He's just not comfortable with it. Never has been.

**Alan: **You're all signed out, little brother. We had better go now. We have a long drive ahead of us.

**Larry: **Alan, did you give Jing-Mei your address and phone number?

Jing-Mei holds up a piece of paper.

**Larry: **Now, I expect you to use them Dave. I want to hear all about how your interview went and the new baby.

**Alan: **And maybe, you can come and visit us sometime.

**Dave: **Llike that.

**Larry: **And try not to worry. You're going to be a great doctor again. You certainly proved that to me. Goodbye, pal.

Alan wheeled Larry out the door as Jing-Mei and Dave stood behind waving at him.

Dave and Jing-Mei arrived home in time to see Mrs. Peterson getting the boys ready for the circus. Just as she finished brushing Antonio's hair, there was the sound of a horn honking.

**Mrs. Peterson: **That's Salvador. Let's go boys.

Jing-Mei and Dave kissed their boys goodbye as they hurried out to the car.

**Dave: **Bye...RTA.

**RTA: **Bye, papa.

**Jing-Mei: **Have fun, guys.

**Mrs. Peterson: **You too.

The two watched as Mr. Santini drove off and headed for the circus. They made their way into the dining room to see the table set and candles lit on either end. The room was darkened except for the small light from the candles.

**Jing-Mei**_(shaking her head)_Mrs. Peterson.

After dinner, Jing-Mei gave Dave his meds and then he insisted on another shower, like the one they had in the morning. Both Maluccis slowly undressed each other and then climbed into the steaming shower. They gently caressed one another as they, in turn, took a soaped up sponge and ran it down the other one's body, making sure each inch of the other was cleaned and kissed. Jing-Mei poured the shampoo on to her hand and ran it through Dave's hair. She scrubbed his head making sure to do behind his ears, knowing how much he loved having his ears scratched. Now, it was Dave's turn to wash Jing-Mei's long, dark hair. As he rubbed the shampoo through her tresses, he would smell each strain of it as it fell between his fingers. After he was done, Jing-Mei couldn't resist washing his penis. She placed the hard cock between her hands and stroked it up and down, driving Dave absolutely wild. He dropped to his knees, momentarily scaring the hell out of his wife, but she realized that he was just getting turned on. He parted her legs and placed his face down on her lower bush and started licking the cum as it trickled down her thighs. Then there was a series of moans and groans before they were through with their shower. Drying each other off was almost as fun as getting cleaned.

Meanwhile, at the circus, Mr. Santini had come back with popcorn and sodas for all. The boys were so fascinated with the lion tamers, they didn't pay attention to what their adult chaperones were doing. After they had their food in their hands, on came the trapeze artists and while the children were watching, Mr. Santini slowly slid his hand on to Mrs. Peterson's thigh and little bit at a time advanced it inward on her leg. She jumped, not expecting it. Mr. Santini pulled his hand away, realizing that he might have went to far. She smiled at him, then took his hand, kissed it, placed it back on her leg and then put her hand on top of it. They stared at each other for several minutes before anyone spoke.

**Mr. Santini: **This is fun. You and I being here with the children. I know we are a little beyond the point of having our own but that's only one benefit of...uh, marriage.

Mrs. Peterson put her finger into her ear to block out the loud screams of all the other circus goers, not to mention their own three.

**Mrs. Peterson: **What did you say?

**Mr. Santini: **I know we've only been seeing each other for a few months, but they have been by far the happiest few months of my life since my beloved past.

**Mrs. Peterson: **I feel the same way. You and the Maluccis have been wonderful to me and I love you all very much.

**Mr. Santini: **I love you, too. That's why I want you to be my wife.

**Mrs. Peterson: **Your what? Your wi...fe?

Mrs. Peterson's jaw dropped. Stunned was written all over her face.

**Mr. Santini**_(nodding)_Will you marry me?

Still in shock, unable to catch her breath, much less speak...all she could do was nod until her powers of speech returned.

**Mrs. Peterson: **Yes, I would love to be your wife...

Before she could get the words out of her mouth, Mr. Santini slipped a ring onto her finger and the two were kissing until Rusty interrupted.

**Rusty: **Grandma Peterson, Uncle Salvador...did you see that? That man did triple somersault off trapteaz.

**Mrs. Peterson: **That's trapeze, Rusty.

**Rusty: **Yeah, right. Wasn't it a great moment?

The adults look at each other, while holding hands.

**Mr. Santini: **That was a terrific moment, little guy.

Unbeknownst to Rusty, the adults weren't talking about the trapeze artist but their own special moment that the two just shared.

Jing-Mei and Dave were in bed but were far from asleep. She kept pressuring him to come up with a name for the baby, but all he wanted to do was flirt and kiss with her. She humored him and although both did alot of foreplay, there wasn't any sex, because of Jing-Mei being so close to her delivery date.

Finally, worn down to near exhaustion, the two just laid awake in bed and talked.

**Jing-Mei: **I'm glad that you got the chance to see Larry before he left for Springfield. We will have to plan a trip out there to see them.

**Dave: **Llarry llikes me. He's my friend best.

**Jing-Mei: **I told you he didn't blame you for the accident. That's why they call them accidents. It was no one's fault.

Jing-Mei then gently bit her lip before she dared to proceed.

**Jing-Mei: **You know, we all think it would be a good idea if you did go back to the airport and to Hang...

Dave grabbed his ears and started to sing.

**Dave: **_On top of spagetti, covered sauce..._

**Jing-Mei: **Alright, I get the message. When you're ready, you will let me know.

Dave released his ears and quieted down. Jing-Mei started playing with his hair as she pulled herself up on one elbow.

**Jing-Mei: **You do know that we aren't asking you to do it, just to hurt you. We would never do that. Everyone just wants you to get better.

**Dave: **I bbetter.

**Jing-Mei: **Yes, you are. You realize you will never be 100 like you were before your attack. You're going to have medical problems for the rest of your life.

**Dave: **I nnot going be ssmart either, llike yyou and others hospital at.

**Jing-Mei: **But you are smart in your own way. You knew what to do to save Larry and Antonio and you can play the piano. I can't even do that. Just because you can't talk without stuttering most of your words, or mixing the words up doesn't mean your stupid, Dave.

**Dave: **Yes, it does. Ii lloser.

**Jing-Mei: **DAVID ANTONIO MALUCCI...I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR YOU PUT YOURSELF DOWN LIKE THAT AGAIN.

Dave flinched as he grabbed at his ears, again.

**Jing-Mei: **I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout and hurt your ears.

She takes his hands down and holds onto them.

**Jing-Mei: **You aren't a loser. You're a survivor. Let me tell you a thing or two, pal. When the paramedics first brought you into the hospital after your attack, you were...uh, I'll just say it, a mess. Your skull was crushed, your face smashed in, blood all over the place, you were strapped down on a backboard and tubes coming out everywhere. Your arms, legs, chest and throat were all shattered. None of us have ever seen some one with those severe injuries survive and we were sure you weren't going to make it either. Then you underwent 31 hours of surgery on all parts of your body and remained in a coma for over seven months.

**Dave: **Ddon't remember tthat.

**Jing-Mei: **I didn't think so, and I'm glad you don't. I wish those memories weren't so vivid in my head, either, but they are. In a way, though, it's good because it reminds me just how far you have come. Against all odds and all medical opinions, you did make it and are here today. On top of that, you had to retrain the left side of your brain to do what the right couldn't anymore and you taught yourself how to speak and walk again. You are truly a walking, talking, breathing medical miracle and I couldn't be more proud of you then I am right now.

**Dave: **Bboys, too?

**Jing-Mei: **The boys? Hell, you're their hero. Mine too. I am very honored to be Mrs. Dave Malucci.

Dave smiles up to his wife and she returns it when they are interrupted by a pouncing on the end of the bed.

**Dave: **Razzal proud too me.

**Jing-Mei: **Absolutely. What's that you got there, buddy?

Jing-Mei takes a piece of paper out of Rascal's mouth. She turns on the light next to her bed.

**Jing-Mei: **It's a letter. Must have come in today's mail.

She opens it and starts to read it.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, it's from Manny.

**Dave: **Manny? He who?

**Jing-Mei: **You're brother-in-law. He's inviting all of to his house back in Italy. They are having some Italian festival over there this summer and thought we would enjoy it.

**Dave: **My in-law-brother.

**Jing-Mei: **Your sister's husband.

**Dave: **Sophie. We go.

**Jing-Mei: **Well, let me think. It's not until near the end of August and I should be back in shape and well enough to travel after having the baby and I did promise the boys we would take a vacation this summer. Yes, I think we can do it.

Dave starts to clap.

**Jing-Mei: **It'll be nice. You'll get to see Manny and your niece, Marissa. I bet she's really big by now.

**Dave: **...and Sophie. I see sssister.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, you know you can't see her.

**Dave: **Wwhy not?

**Jing-Mei: **Because she's de...

Jing-Mei's words came to an instant halt as she realized that Dave didn't know his sister was dead, or at least didn't remember her telling him that Sophie had died.

**Dave: **Ssister doesn't see want Davey?

**Jing-Mei: **It's not that. Sophie won't be in Italy, not exactly. She's in heaven.

**Dave: **Oh. Wwe wait until she come back from there then.

Jing-Mei held the letter as Dave pulled her towards him and she laid her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beating in its normal irregular way. She started to bite the corner of the letter, wondering how she was going to explain to him about Sophie and she knew she had to at some point, especially if they were going to Italy that summer.

Later that night, Jing-Mei was awaken by a light in the hall.

**Mrs. Peterson: **I'm sorry to wake you up. I just wanted to let you know that we were all home.

Jing-Mei slowly released herself from a sleeping Dave's grasp and followed the nanny into the kitchen.

**Jing-Mei: **So, how was the circus?

**Mrs. Peterson: **Terrific. The boys had a great time. They have presents for you.

**Jing-Mei: **I'm sure we'll hear all about it in the morning.

**Mrs. Peterson: **So, how did things go here? From the way you two fell asleep, I would imagine pretty well.

**Jing-Mei: **Not without a little help from you. Thanks for the dinner. It was wonderful and very romantic.

**Mrs. Peterson: **I hoped it helped you two talk and solve any problems you might have been having.

**Jing-Mei: **We still haven't come up with a name for the baby, but we had a wonderful time here, just the two of us. I tried, again, to convince Dave to go to the airport but he still won't do it. I know he's scared and I would be too.

**Mrs. Peterson: **He'll come around. What's that you have?

**Jing-Mei: **Oh, it's a letter from Manny Pancamo, Dave's brother-in-law. He's invited us all to Italy at the end of summer to come stay with him for awhile.

**Mrs. Peterson: **That'll be nice. The boys will love it.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave liked the idea, too. He hasn't been back home there since before Rusty was born. He left it, scared I think. Trying to get away from his father. He has a lot of bad memories about a place he use to love so much. But since his memory is scrambled, I don't think those memories are his problem now.

**Mrs. Peterson: **What's wrong?

**Jing-Mei: **I told him that he'll get to see his brother-in-law and his niece, Marissa. He's never met her.

**Mrs. Peterson: **And he has a problem with that? I know he's not comfortable around new people, but she's only a little girl and he loves children.

**Jing-Mei: **True. The problem is he thinks he's going to see his sister, Sophie, there too.

**Mrs. Peterson: **He knows she's dead, doesn't he?

**Jing-Mei: **He does, I think. He knows she's in heaven and he knows about death but I don't think he's quite connected the two yet. I'll see what I can do to explain it to him tomorrow.

As Jing-Mei heads back to bed, she hears a small giggle coming from Mrs. Peterson and turns back towards the older lady.

**Jing-Mei: **What was that for?

**Mrs. Peterson: **I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Jing-Mei: **That giggle. What are you up to now? You're as bad as the four boys, always pulling surprises on me...like this romantic dinner you set up for Dave and me.

**Mrs. Peterson: **Well, now that you mention it...speaking of romance. Tonight, was very romantic for me too.

**Jing-Mei: **How?

Mrs. Peterson holds up her left hand and displays the ring.

**Mrs. Peterson: **Salvador proposed to me tonight.

A huge smile grew on Jing-Mei's face as she hugged her friend.

**Jing-Mei: **You obviously said yes. I am so happy for you. We've got a wedding to start to plan.

**Mrs. Peterson: **Not so fast. I told Salvador that I still needed some time. It's barely been a year since I lost Lee. We are going to take it slow, give it a chance to sink in.

A voice comes out from behind the two ladies.

**Dave: **Wwhat ssink in? Where?

**Jing-Mei: **Sorry, to wake you, sweetheart. But now that you're up, you should hear the good news too.

**Mrs. Peterson: **Salvador, that is Mr. Santini and I are getting married.

Dave started to rub the sleep from his eyes.

**Dave: **I ggonna hhave nnew ddaddy.

**Mrs. Peterson: **Well, in a way, I guess, yes. Salvador always says he wished you were his son.

**Jing-Mei: **Isn't it great news, Dave.

**Dave: **NO, NEWS ROTTEN. HATE YOU. YOU HATE ME. GO AWAY FROM ME.

Both ladies stood in shock.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, you don't mean that.

**Mrs. Peterson: **Jing-Mei, let me talk to him. Dave, I know this is stunning news, but believe me it's good news. You aren't losing me, we are adding on to our little family and I told you when I first started dating Salvador, which incidentally was your idea, that I would never leave you. It's going to be awhile before we actually get married, and when we do if you guys would have us we would like to stay right here with you.

**Dave: **I ggoing bed.

Dave stumbles, angrily, back off to bed, leaving both women behind him.

**Jing-Mei: **Oh, don't worry about him. He's just in one of his moods. He'll sleep it off and be back to his self in the morning. I'll talk to him then and straighten things out. Goodnight and again, congratulations.

The next morning, Dave sat on the edge of his bed thinking about his attitude from last night. Finally, he rose to his feet. Jing-Mei had been up for some time before him and was just getting out of the shower.

**Dave: **Cchin, ggood morning.

**Jing-Mei: **Well, you're in better spirits today. How are you feeling?

**Dave: **Hungry. I get something to eat.

**Jing-Mei: **Go ahead and I'll join you when I get dressed.

Dave limped out of his bedroom, past the living room where the kids were playing circus and over to Mrs. Peterson's bedroom. He tapped on the door and then slowly opened it. He went over to her and started to shake her to wake her up.

**Dave: **Mom…Davey, boys hungry...feed us. Waffles wwe want.

Mrs. Peterson didn't respond, so Davey shook her again.

**Dave: **I nnot mmad at yyou aanymore. Ii ssorry ffor bbeing bbad. Nnow gget up make breakfast. _(pause)_ Come on mom, sstop ffooling with Davey.

Davey stood for a few minutes without saying a word and then...

**Dave: **RUZZY!

In flew Rusty at the sound of his name.

**Rusty: **What's up, papa?

**Dave: **Sshe's pplaying wwith Ddavey. Ttell her gget up and mmake food. Sshe llisten to you.

Rusty shook her once and then again.

**Rusty: **Grandma Peterson?

Both boys stood in silence. Rusty looked up at Dave with a tear in his eye.

**Rusty: **Papa, I think Grandma Peterson went to heaven.

**Dave: **She can't go there. She has tto mmake ffood ffor us.

**Rusty: **I'll go get Mama Jing.

Rusty ran into Jing-Mei's bedroom and frantically grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. He took her to the nanny's room and as the two stood in the door way, an unforgettable sight met them. Dave was on his knees next to Mrs. Peterson's bed, her hand in his hand and his head on the bed next to her.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave?

Dave lifted his head and turned to face his wife and son. His face soaked in tears, his eyes squinted and shaking.

**Dave**_(crying)_ Mommy.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	54. Dave Learns About Death

**Showdown**

_Part 54_

Three days went passed when Jing-Mei arrived at the admit desk in the ER. She was approached by several of her co-workers.

**Mark: **You haven't dropped that baby yet, Jing-Mei?

**Jing-Mei: **No. Not yet.

**Kerry: **Are you alright, Jing-Mei?

**Jing-Mei: **Not really.

**Kerry: **What's wrong? Are you sick? Is something wrong with the baby? Is that why you're here?

**Jing-Mei: **No, physically I'm fine. The baby's fine too. As a matter a fact, I'm here for an appointment with Dr. Evans. Emotionally, I'm a wreck.

**Carter: **What is it? Dave's okay, right?

**Jing-Mei: **I guess. It's not like I've seen him lately.

**Mark: **I don't get it. Where's he at?

**Jing-Mei: **In the bedroom.

**Carter: **You lost me, now?

**Jing-Mei: **Tomorrow's my due date and it should be the happiest day of our lives, provided that I actually do delivery on schedule. Instead, it'll be one of the worst.

**Mark: **Why's that?

**Jing-Mei: **It's Mrs. Peterson's funeral.

**Carter: **Right. I am so sorry about your loss. I know how close you guys were.

The staff offers Jing-Mei their condolences.

**Jing-Mei: **She was truly a wonderful friend and will dearly be missed.

**Kerry: **How are the boys taken it?

**Jing-Mei: **It's hard for all of us. Rusty, seems to be handling it alright...at least in front of me. I know he's hurting though. I'm really not sure if Tei and Antonio understand.

**Carter: **And Malucci?

**Jing-Mei: **He's taken it the hardest. She was like a second mother to him. Dave kind of adopted her and now she's gone, he's locked himself away again.

**Luka: **Poor guy. Everytime he comes out of his shell, something happens that pushes him back in again.

**Jing-Mei: **Yeah, I know. Well, maybe once he's back working here part time, he'll loosen up again.

**Kerry: **Any word yet from the medical board?

**Jing-Mei: **No. I saw Dr. Romano and he assured me that we should have an answer by the end of the week.

**Carter: **I hope everything works out for him. He definitely deserves a break for once.

**Jing-Mei: **Keep your fingers crossed for him.

**Kerry: **We will.

The staff turns and looks at Kerry strangely.

**Kerry: **What? _(pause)_ Alright, I'll admit it. There is a soft spot in me for Malucci and yes, I do miss having him around here. I can say what I want about Malucci, but there was never a dull moment around here with him on duty.

Jing-Mei looks at her watch.

**Jing-Mei: **Sorry, but I've got to go. My father is staying with the boys until I get back home. I may need to use his babysitting services again so I don't want to push my luck and take advantage of it by leaving him stuck there all day. I said I would only be a couple of hours and I should be on my way now.

**Mark: **Call if you need anything.

Jing-Mei enters the house to find her father reading to Tei and Antonio curled up on the floor with Rascal next to him. She walks over and gives her father a kiss.

**Tei: **Mommy!

**Jing-Mei: **Hi baby. Hi daddy. How's everything? The boys behaving themselves?

**Mr. Chen: **Perfect angels. The little one over there has been sleeping most of the afternoon so this fellow here has been keeping me entertained.

**Jing-Mei: **Where's Rusty?

**Mr. Chen: **Out on his bike. That's okay, isn't it?

**Jing-Mei: **Fine. What about Dave?

**Mr. Chen: **Still hasn't left the bedroom. I hear movement going on in there but the door hasn't opened since I've been here. I don't think I'm ever going to get a chance to meet my son-in-law.

**Jing-Mei: **You will. He's just upset about tomorrow. Excuse me.

Jing-Mei exits the living room and walks towards the bedroom. She gently raps on the door.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave? Are you alright in there?

Patiently waiting a few minutes and receiving no answer, Jing-Mei abruptly gets her spare key and unlocks the bedroom door. Once she enters, she can see her husband awake in the bed with the covers pulled up almost over his head. He lowers them at the sight of her and then quickly pulls them back up again and starts to snore.

**Jing-Mei: **I know you're awake, Dave. You can stop pretending.

**Dave: **Go wway. Leave aalone mme.

**Jing-Mei: **I will not. We are going to have this out once and for all.

Jing-Mei grabs at the blankets and after several tugs, frees them from Dave's grasp. She pulls them completely off him and throws them on the floor. Dave rolls over onto his back and pulls himself up in a seated position. He starts to twist his ring on his right hand around.

**Jing-Mei: **I just came from Dr. Evans and she says that the baby should be along any day now. It would have been nice if you came along with me. Dr. Evans likes to discuss the future baby with both the parents and answer any questions they might have. I'm sure you have alot of questions about your new child.

**Dave: **Ddon't care 'bout bbaby.

**Jing-Mei: **Now, I know that's not true. You love children and you were so excited about this one coming, how can you say that?

**Dave: **What bbig deal?

**Jing-Mei: **The big deal is that this is your child too and you need to take a little responsibility for it now and even more so after it arrives.

**Dave: **Mine dday one, nnot nnext day.

**Jing-Mei: **What is that suppose to mean?

**Dave: **Bbaby go way, ttake wway mme from.

**Jing-Mei: **No one is going to take our baby away from us.

**Dave: **Nnot ffrom yyou, mme from.

**Jing-Mei: **What makes you say that?

**Dave: **I bbad ddoctor, tthat's why mmommy go 'way.

**Jing-Mei: **Oh, so that's what this is all about. Dave, Mrs. Peterson didn't leave you on purpose. She died. She didn't want it to happen, none of us did...but it did and there's nothing we can do about it.

**Dave: **Mmiss mmommy.

**Jing-Mei: **So, do I. We all do. She was wonderful with the boys and she adored you. We will always miss her and she will never be replaced.

**Dave: **Sshe ppromise tteach mme ccook.

**Jing-Mei: **I know and if you still want to learn we can get you some lessons. Okay?

**Dave: **No. Not same.

Jing-Mei's attention focuses on Dave's hand. She watches momentarily as he twists his ring around on his finger. Finally, she is pulled back into reality.

**Jing-Mei: **You're right. It won't be the same. Dave, is something the matter with your hand?

**Dave: **Ffine hand.

**Jing-Mei: **What about your finger? Is that ring too tight on you. Maybe you should take it off for a while and give your finger some air. In the entire time I have known you, I don't think I ever seen you without that ring on. They tried to get it off you in the hospital but I guess your finger swelled cause they couldn't budge it. Let me have a go at it.

Jing-Mei approached Dave and reached for his hand when Dave pulled away from her.

**Dave: **MY RRING. DDON'T TOUCH!

**Jing-Mei: **Alright, I won't. It's your ring, right. If you don't want me to touch it, I won't.

Jing-Mei agreed to leave the ring alone and Dave pushed himself close to her again, still playing with it.

**Jing-Mei: **You know, Mrs. Peterson is going to be buried tomorrow and I think she would just love it if you would sing at her funeral. Will you do it?

Dave shrugs.

**Jing-Mei: **You know you want to. Besides, Mrs. Peterson always loved to hear you sing. She said you have a beautiful voice and she's right.

**Dave: **Mommy bbe tthere listen tto me.

**Jing-Mei: **She'll be there, all right...but I don't think she'll be able to hear..._(thinking it over a moment)_ Yes, I believe she will hear you sing tomorrow.

**Dave: **She's ccoming bback jjust hhear Davey sing.

**Jing-Mei: **I don't understand.

**Dave: **Ruzzy, ssays sshe went heaven. Wwhy ccan't she ccome bback stay if she can come hhear mme ssing?

**Jing-Mei: **She just can't. Dave, when people die, they go to heaven and live with God. But she's not alone up there. She has her son and her husband up there and...

**Dave: **Mmy bbrother, Grant.

**Jing-Mei: **You do realize that she's not your real mother, Dave?

Dave nods.

**Dave: **I know tthat. My rreal mmommy lleave mme too. She ddidn't wwant bbe with Davey ttoo.

Dave starts twisting the ring around more and more, faster and faster at the mention of his mother's name. Jing-Mei notices it.

**Jing-Mei: **That's not true. Your real mommy and Mrs. Peterson loved you and would never leave you unless they had to.

Dave lets out a big yawn and starts to slide down into the bed, still fidgeting with the ring. Jing-Mei strokes his brow.

**Jing-Mei: **You get some sleep, sweetheart and I'll see you in a little bit.

Jing-Mei gets up from the bed and heads towards the door when she is stopped in her tracks by a small voice.

**Dave: **I ddo it. Ii ssing ffor mmommy 'morrow.

**Jing-Mei: **I'm glad.

The next day at the funeral, several members of the ER stopped by to pay their respects to the Maluccis. Jing-Mei tried to comfort Mr. Santini as he was still shaken by her sudden death. Rusty felt his pain and loss for his Grandma Peterson. Tei kind of got the idea what the funeral was all about, remembering his adoptive parents' memorial service, but this being Antonio's first funeral, he was still confused as was his father. Dave sat by her casket for most of the viewing. He held her hand and despite it being cold, he would kiss it and continue to try to wake her up. At church, Dave sang "_Tears in Heaven" _by Eric Clapton. He manage to impress his former ER co-workers, who were surprised how well he played the piano and sing without stuttering.

**Elizabeth: **Dave plays beautiful and who'd guess he have such a nice voice.

**Jing-Mei: **He does. Mrs. Peterson always appreciated it. She would always encourage him to sing to help with his stutter. That's what his speech therapist would tell us. She said it helped alot of stutterers before and it also seemed to relax Dave as well.

**Carter: **Relaxed perhaps, but it seems he still has trouble with his left hand.

**Jing-Mei: **He'll never have full use of it, but he manages with his right just fine.

Back at the house after all the guests left, Jing-Mei asked Mr. Santini to stay with them for a few days, not wanting him to be alone again. He declined but she left the offer opened for him. Dave went straight into his bedroom when they got back from the funeral and hasn't come out since. He didn't greet the others when they arrived, but they all understood that he was still coming to terms with his grief. Jing-Mei had decided that it was best if she just let him be alone for awhile.

Mr. Santini, who was staying for dinner was playing with the children in the living room when Jing-Mei headed into the bedroom to check on Dave. She was stopped by the ringing of the phone. She answered it and after several minutes she continued on her way back to the bedroom. She knocked on the door.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, open the door. I have some good news for you. This should cheer you up. Dave.

After a minute or so, she tried the doorknob and the door opened slowly. Surprised because Dave usually kept the door locked when he went in, she went in only to find the room empty. She went into the living room.

**Jing-Mei: **Mr. Santini, did Dave go out?

**Mr. Santini: **No, why?

**Jing-Mei: **I thought he was in the bedroom but he isn't. I checked the bathroom too. If you didn't see him go by then how the hell did he get out?

**Rusty: **Through window.

**Jing-Mei: **That's a possibility since we're on the ground...wait, Rusty, why would you say that?

**Rusty: **Oops.

**Jing-Mei**_(raising an eyebrow to the small boy)_ Rusty, what's going on?

**Rusty: **That's how I use to get in see papa when he locked himself in. I showed him how to get through it without doing damage. He's real big so it harder for him but he can do it.

**Mr. Santini: **Why would Davey leave and not tell us?

**Jing-Mei: **I don't know but more importantly, where did he go?

Jing-Mei starts to panic inside, not wanting to scare the children. She knows he doesn't know how to get anywhere on his own and that he's never been out all by himself since his attack. Just as fear starts to set in, the phone rings again. She answers it.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave?

**Voice: **No, funny you should mention him though. It's Capt. Amos and I have your husband sitting here with me.

Jing-Mei breathes a sigh of relief.

**Jing-Mei: **Thank god. I had no idea where he got to.

**Capt. Amos: **Misplaced him, did you?

**Jing-Mei: **Something like that. Is he okay?

**Capt. Amos: **Physically, yes. Emotionally...he's, well, uh...you had better come down here.

**Jing-Mei: **What's wrong with him?

**Capt. Amos: **I really rather not discuss this over the phone. Could you come down here?

**Jing-Mei: **I'll be there in twenty minutes.

Jing-Mei hung up and grabbed her purse.

**Jing-Mei: **Mr. Santini, will you stay with the children while I go retrieve Dave.

**Mr. Santini: **You found him. Where is he?

**Jing-Mei: **Down the police station. We won't be long.

Twenty three minutes later and Jing-Mei is met in the detective's outer office by Capt. Amos.

**Jing-Mei: **He got out of the house. You found him quickly. Was he wandering around when you're men picked him up?

**Capt. Amos: **Actually, he came to us. He showed up at the front desk asking to see me.

**Jing-Mei: **Did he change his mind about going to the airport hangar. Is that what he came to tell you?

**Capt. Amos: **Not exactly. Before I take you in to see him, we need to talk.

**Jing-Mei: **I can't believe Dave found his way all the way down here to the police station by himself, but then again Dave never ceases to amaze me. But you said he was upset...

**Capt. Amos: **Upset isn't exactly the word I would use. He's an emotional wreck to put it mildly.

**Jing-Mei: **You're starting to scare me now. What's going on? If Dave didn't come here to see you about the airport hangar, then what's he doing here?

**Capt. Amos:** He came to turn himself in.

**Jing-Mei: **Excuse me? Turn himself in for what?

**Capt. Amos: **For murder, he says.

**Jing-Mei: **Murder! That doesn't make any sense.

**Capt. Amos: **It's difficult to get much information out of him, especially when he's this hysterical but I did manage to hear him say that his mommy is gone because of him. He said he was bad and she went away.

Jing-Mei held her head in hands and took a deep breath.

**Jing-Mei: **I understand now. Our boys' nanny, Mrs. Peterson, passed away a few days ago. We just came back from the funeral and Dave is taken it very hard. But to come down here...Captain, could I have a few minutes with him?

The captain leads Jing-Mei into her office and shuts the door behind her. Dave is sitting at the desk with his back to her. She composes herself before she approaches him. She taps his shoulder, causing his already shaken body to jump. He looks up at her with a tear-soaked face.

**Dave**_(crying)_Cchin.

Jing-Mei bends down on one knee, balancing her developing body to keep from falling over, so she is looking into Dave's teary eyes. She strokes the side of his face.

**Jing-Mei: **What's going on, baby? Capt. Amos tells me you turned yourself in for murder.

**Dave: **Ii kkill mmommy.

**Jing-Mei: **I thought we were over that. I told you that you had nothing to do with Mrs. Peterson's death.

**Dave: **Ii ddoctor bbad.

**Jing-Mei: **Mrs. Peterson's death had nothing to do with you being a bad doctor. She had a massive stroke. She went quickly. There was nothing any of us could have done to save her. The M.E. said she probably died instantly. If there was something we could have done, you know we would have. She was my best friend and I'll miss her forever.

**Dave: **Mmy ffault. Ccater says.

**Jing-Mei: **Cater? _(pause)_ You mean Carter. What did he say that upset you?

**Dave: **Today, Ii ssit bby mmommy. Llisten him ssay mmommy ffine to Ii ttake kkidney away from hher.

**Jing-Mei: **Now, you listen to me. That kidney transplant happened a long time ago and Mrs. Peterson was given a clean bill of health. She wanted you to have her kidney and it wasn't the cause of her death. Carter should have never said that, especially right in front of you and I'll have a little chat about that with him when I see him again. None of us know what caused her stroke. I wished I'd seen any signs of it, maybe I could have done something about it but I didn't. Sometimes we can't help prevent a person's death but that doesn't mean we are responsible for it. Sometimes things happen beyond our control and there's nothing we can do about it. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?

Dave nods.

**Jing-Mei: **And I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense about you being responsible for what happened to Mrs. Peterson. She wouldn't blame you and neither does anyone else. I don't know how you could ever think you were responsible for hurting someone you loved so much, let alone kill them. You were very close to Mrs. Peterson, you wouldn't harm her or anyone else.

**Dave: **Papa ssays so.

Jing-Mei looks at Dave baffled.

**Jing-Mei: **Hold on, what does your father have to do with this? He's never met Mrs. Peterson.

**Dave: **Uh huh. He ssays Ddavey kkill mmommy. Mmommy ddead ccause mme and sshe hate mme ccause Ii bbad.

Jing-Mei realizes that Dave's memory has lapsed back into the past and he's confusing the present time with his childhood.

**Jing-Mei: **This is no longer about Mrs. Peterson, is it? You're talking about your real mommy, aren't you?

Dave grabs at his right hand and starts twisting the ring around his finger.

**Dave: **Uh oh. Ggonna gget it now.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, I know you're father blamed you for your real mommy's death but that wasn't anymore your fault then Mrs. Peterson's was. If anyone's to blame for that, it's your sick old man.

**Dave: **I bbad bboy then, nnow I doctor bbad.

**Jing-Mei: **You are not a bad doctor and I'm not the only one who thinks that. Before I realized that you had run away from home, I received a call from Dr. Romano. The board has agreed to put you on probation.

**Dave: **I have ffull dday tthen. Ii gget arrested then go on pobation.

Jing-Mei understands her husband's confusion but can't help but laugh.

**Jing-Mei: **You've got it all wrong. Sweetheart, you're not under arrest and when I say probation, I mean the hospital board has decided to let you work part time at the hospital doing a few small tasks until you get better. I'll explain it to you later. Now, let's go home and see our family.

Jing-Mei slowly gets up then holds her hand out for Dave. He takes hold of it and they head home, smiling at the captain as they leave.

The Maluccis arrive home and as Dave settles in with his kids, Jing-Mei starts dinner. She is joined in the kitchen by Mr. Santini.

**Mr. Santini: **Anything I could do to help?

**Jing-Mei: **I think I have everything under control. I'm just going to heat up this left over lasagna. Go relax with the boys and I'll call you when dinner is ready.

Mr. Santini sighs and turns towards the living room.

**Jing-Mei: **Wait, if you want to put the vegetables on the stove, that would be a great help.

**Mr. Santini: **Thank you for everything you're doing for me.

**Jing-Mei: **The boys and I enjoy having you here with us. _(pause)_ I miss her too. The house isn't the same without her. There's a certain emptiness in it. She was a wonderful friend and god, she was as close to a mother as Dave can remember.

**Mr. Santini: **Yes, I know. She use to go on all the time about how much Davey reminded her of her Grant. While you were gone, I kept expecting her to come walking out of the kitchen with a tray of food. It's going to take me a long time to get over this. Just when I finally had the chance to be happy again and not alone...

Mr. Santini starts to burst into tears. Jing-Mei shuts the oven door and comforts him with a hug.

**Jing-Mei: **You always have us. The boys love you and you can still be their honorary grandfather if you'd like.

The sound of small feet is heard approaching and Mr. Santini starts to dry his face, not wanting the children to see him cry. It's a guy thing. Rusty enters holding a piece of paper.

**Rusty: **Mama Jing, we go Italy.

**Jing-Mei: **What makes you say that?

**Rusty: **I found letter. Uncle Manny says we can come.

**Jing-Mei: **I was thinking about it for a family vacation later this summer.

**Rusty: **Oh, wow. Wait til I tell others.

Rusty runs back into the living room where Dave, Tei and Antonio are watching cartoons.

**Dave: **Ttthat Sstitch funny.

**Tei: **I like Lilo. She's pretty.

**Dave**_(teasing)_Ttei's ggot ggirlfriend.

**Rusty: **We going home to Italy.

Jing-Mei entered the living room and stood in the doorway.

**Dave: **I kknow. We ssee Ssophie tthere. Hher mmiss me.

Jing-Mei realizes that Dave still doesn't get it that his little sister is dead. She returns to the kitchen and checks on dinner.

**Mr. Santini: **So, how did they take the news about the trip?

**Jing-Mei: **They seemed happy about it... but Dave?

**Mr. Santini: **I know he hasn't been back home to Sicily for a long time. Too many bad memories...

**Jing-Mei: **That's not the problem. He thinks that when we go over there, we are going to see Sophie.

**Mr. Santini: **I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to visit the cemetery. After all, most of Davey's family is buried there.

**Jing-Mei: **You don't understand. Dave thinks we are going to see Sophie face to face. He doesn't get it that she's gone. I was trying to explain it to him before...before Mrs. Peterson passed away. He's still having a rough time with that one and now I have to tell him that his sister is gone too.

**Mr. Santini: **What exactly does he know?

**Jing-Mei: **That his sister is in heaven and so is Mrs. Peterson but he has a problem accepting the concept that they are gone forever. He thinks that Sophie will come back from heaven long enough to see him and I'm sure in time, he's going to start thinking the same of Mrs. Peterson. He already believed that Mrs. Peterson was coming to hear him sing at her funeral. I think the easiest way to explain it to him would be to show him Sophie's grave but we won't be able to get over to Italy for at least another month or so and he needs to understand now. _(pause)_ Wait, if Mohammad won't go to the mountain, I'll bring the mountain to Mohammad.

**Mr. Santini: **I don't get it.

**Jing-Mei: **Let me set things up first then I'll fill you in on my plans. Boys! Dinner's ready!

After dinner, Mr. Santini relaxes in the living room with the children. Dave is in the kitchen washing the dishes while Jing-Mei is on the phone.

**Dave: **How's tthat, Cchin?

**Jing-Mei: **Very nice. I hardly see a spot.

**Dave: **Spot? Where?

Dave starts to scrub the dish harder being sure that it is clean and careful not to break it.

**Dave: **Now llook, Chin.

**Jing-Mei: **Much better. Where did you learn to do that?

**Dave: **Mmommy sshowed me. Tthe dishes nneed be perfect when she home ccomes.

Jing-Mei strokes Dave's head and then gets back to her phone call. After a few minutes, she hangs up and helps Dave with the rest of the dishes. Once every dish is cleaned, dried and put away, the two Maluccis join the others in the living room.

**Jing-Mei: **What are you guys doing in here?

**Mr. Santini: **The little ones are coloring, while Rusty here is showing me his photo album from Italy.

**Jing-Mei: **Well, since you brought up Italy. I just got off the phone with your Uncle Manny, Rusty. I explained to him that neither Dave or I are in any shape to travel right now and that we really needed to see and talk with him, so he's coming here to see us.

Rusty springs to his feet.

**Rusty: **When?

**Jing-Mei: **I'm sending him the plane tickets. They should be here by the end of the week. Oh my...

**Mr. Santini: **Are you alright?

**Jing-Mei: **Yes. I'm fine. This little one wants out now.

**Rusty: **Maybe Uncle Manny be here when we get new baby.

**Mr. Santini: **Maybe, Rusty. Is that what you were talking about in the kitchen... Manny's trip is for Dave's benefit.

Jing-Mei nods.

**Rusty: **Marissa coming too?

**Jing-Mei: **She sure is. You can show your little cousin off to everyone and Dave will get to meet his niece for the very first time.

**Dave: **Nniece? Wwho tthat?

**Jing-Mei: **Sophie's little girl. Oh you will just love her. She is so adorable and she looks just like your sister.

Rusty waves Dave over to the couch where he picks up his photo album?

**Rusty: **See papa, I have picture of her and Uncle Manny.

Rusty skims through the book while Dave looks over his shoulder at the pictures.

**Rusty: **Let's see...where's that really cool picture of Aunt Sophie, Uncle Manny and Marissa. No, that's me and mama...

Dave puts his hand down on the photo album on a picture causing Rusty to turn back to it. Dave points at the picture.

**Rusty: **That's mama.

**Dave: **Jada?

To be continued. Please read and review.


	55. Dr Davey's First Day Back at Work

**Showdown**

_Part 55_

**A/N: **Anything written between is a dream sequence.

Anything written in **_bold italic _**is being spoken in Italian.

Both Jing-Mei and Mr. Santini's faces dropped.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, you remember Jada?

**Dave: **Llittle bit. She where at nnow?

Jing-Mei took a deep breath and looked at Mr. Santini.

**Jing-Mei: **Mr. Santini, could you sit with the children for a few minutes?

**Mr. Santini: **Love to.

**Jing-Mei: **Come on Dave.

**Dave: **Wwhere we going?

**Jing-Mei: **Bedroom. We really need to talk.

On that note, Jing-Mei took Dave by the hand and led him into the bedroom. They shut the door behind them. Rusty trailed after them only to be told by Mr. Santini to come back into the living room.

Jing-Mei and Dave both sat on the bed.

**Dave: **Uh oh. I get yyell at.

**Jing-Mei: **I'm not going to yell at you. Why would you ever think that?

**Dave: **You aalways llook that wway when I bad.

**Jing-Mei: **I'm just going to have a talk with you. Tell me, what do you remember about Jada?

**Dave: **Sshe's ppretty.

**Jing-Mei: **Very. What else?

**Dave: **Sshe liked me. She was mmy ffriend.

**Jing-Mei: **It was more than like. The two of you were in love at one point.

**Dave: **I llove you.

**Jing-Mei: **I love you too, but you felt this same way about Jada a long time ago before you ever met me and that's okay. You aren't exactly my first love either.

**Dave: **Rreally.

**Jing-Mei: **Right. I do love you now more than ever and can't imagine ever being with another person but there was a time when there was another man in my life...Tei's father.

**Dave: **I Tei's ddaddy.

**Jing-Mei: **True, you are but not biologically, just like I'm not Rusty's natural mother but I am as close to a mother as he has now and I love him as if he were my own.

**Dave: **Who Ruzzy's mmama?

**Jing-Mei: **That was Jada. That's the reason why I told you that you loved her as much as you love me now, because you had a beautiful baby boy together.

**Dave: **Ruzzy. Jada ddidn't wwant him.

**Jing-Mei: **Sure she did. She just couldn't be his mother anymore.

**Dave: **Wwhy not?

**Jing-Mei: **That brings us to our little talk. Dave, sweetheart...

Jing-Mei takes Dave's hands and looks deep into his dark, innocent, child-like eyes and prepares to tell him what she knows he doesn't want to hear.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, Jada...she's up in heaven.

**Dave: **What so ggood about hheaven?

**Jing-Mei: **What do you mean?

**Dave: **Aall mmy ffriends kkeep going there. I wwant to go too.

**Jing-Mei: **No you don't. You have too much to do still down here. We need you. Me, the boys, the dogs, your friends at the ER and Mr. Santini don't want you to go right now.

**Dave: **Ruzzy ddoesn't nneed his mama so she left.

**Jing-Mei: **It wasn't like she had a choice. She died, Dave. Just like Mrs. Peterson and Sophie

**Dave: **...and Nicky.

**Jing-Mei: **Right, and Nicky.

Dave put his head down on Jing-Mei's shoulder and she held him tightly, secretly hoping that he was finally beginning to understand about death.

The next morning, Jing-Mei was up extra early to make breakfast for the boys...a task she wasn't accustomed to but knew she would have to get use to it now that Mrs. Peterson was gone.

After breakfast, the boys played in the living room while Jing-Mei took a shower. She waddled out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready to begin the new day.

**Jing-Mei: **Alright you guys, enough horseplay. Rusty, take what you want with you over to your friend's house. We will be leaving soon. I have to drop Tei and Antonio off at their play group, then you at Alberto's house and finally drive your papa to his first day of work. By the way, where is your papa?

**Antonio: **With woofies.

Rusty pointed Jing-Mei out to the backyard. Outside, Dave sat with Rascal, Lucky and some of the neighborhood strays. Dave was given the strays a brushing.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, what are you doing?

**Dave: **Brushing ddoggies hhair.

**Jing-Mei: **I see that. You're not ready to go yet.

**Dave: **Ddoggies nneed to llook nnice.

**Jing-Mei: **I agree, but not now. You're getting fur all over you. This can wait until later.

**Dave: **Hhave do to now.

**Jing-Mei: **You'll be late for your first day of work.

**Dave: **Thought oover, not ggoing.

**Jing-Mei: **What do you mean you're not going. Yes, you are. We went to alot of trouble getting you back to work, you aren't going to throw it away now. I thought that's what you wanted to do was work.

**Dave: **At ffirst did. Now, I...I sscared.

**Jing-Mei: **I can understand that. You're entering the work force again after being out of it for over two years. I would be scared too. You have nothing to worry about. You will be amongst friends who understand what's going on with you. You'll be alright. Everyone is looking forward to you coming back, let's not disappoint them. You do still want to be a doctor, don't you?

**Dave: **I hhelp ppeople. Like that.

**Jing-Mei: **And you're going to be the best doctor, Cook County has ever seen. Now, put down that brush, say goodbye to your friends and let's get you cleaned up and dressed...Dr. Dave.

Dave entered the bedroom where Jing-Mei had a fresh pair of blue scrubs waiting on the bed for him. He got showered, dressed and was combing his hair when Jing-Mei walked up behind him.

**Jing-Mei: **Who's that handsome doctor in my bedroom?

**Dave: **Where?

**Jing-Mei: **You, silly. You can still fill out a pair of scrubs nicely. When you're done admiring yourself in the mirror, come here I have a present for you.

Dave gave his hair a few more strokes with the brush and the comb and then sat down by Jing-Mei on the bed.

**Dave: **Wwhat got for mme?

**Jing-Mei: **Close your eyes and put out your hand.

Dave did as he was told and seconds later felt as Jing-Mei placed her present on him.

**Dave: **Tthat cold.

**Jing-Mei: **I know it is. Sorry, about that. Alright, you can open your eyes now.

Dave stared at his present and then turned his wrist in several directions to inspect it.

**Jing-Mei: **Well, what do you think?

**Dave: **Bracelet...ffor ggirls.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, that's chauvinistic knowledge. Not all bracelets are for girls. Boys wear them too. And this is a special bracelet. See, look at the front of it. Do you know what that is?

Dave shrugs.

**Jing-Mei: **It's called a caduceus. It's symbolizes medicine.

**Dave: **I get this cause I'm ddoctor Davey.

**Jing-Mei: **Not really...

**Dave: **Where's your bbracelet at?

**Jing-Mei: **I don't have one.

**Dave: **You ddoctor. Only bboy ddoctors them wear?

**Jing-Mei: **No, Dave. This bracelet has nothing to do with being a doctor. Antonio's got one too.

**Dave: **and Ruzzy and Tei.

**Jing-Mei: **Nope, only you and Antonio.

**Dave: **Us wwhy?

**Jing-Mei: **Look at the back of Antonio's bracelet. Can you read what it says?

**Dave: **A...thsma...no, aaa.tsma...huh?

**Jing-Mei: **It says..."_asthma"_. Remember, we had that long talk before about Antonio's breathing problem.

Dave nods.

**Jing-Mei: **Well, now that he's starting in a playgroup and since Mrs. Peterson won't be there with him...if he has an asthma attack, the people who are taking care of him will know what's wrong with him and be able to help him get better.

**Dave: **Ii hhelp. Ii ddoctor.

**Jing-Mei: **Yes, you did help Antonio before when he was sick but you're not always going to be around him, just like I'm not always going to be around you especially now that you're going back to work. See, let me show you.

Jing-Mei removes Dave's medical alert bracelet and shows him the engraving on the back.

**Jing-Mei: **Look what it says on your bracelet. It lets people know that you have heart, respiratory, and kidney problems. It tells them that you are a transplant patient and that you have a brain injury that caused a memory loss and that you're allergic to cyclosporine. It gives your blood type in case they need to give you a transfusion. It also tells them that you take seizures every so often.

**Dave: **Says tthat all.

**Jing-Mei: **Yep, and you know, one more ailment or drug allergy and I would have had to continue on the next bracelet. So, what do you think about it?

**Dave: **Hhate it. Ttake off me.

**Jing-Mei: **You have to wear it. It was one of the conditions the medical board made us agree to if they let you back. If you don't wear it, you can't be a doctor. Besides, I'll feel better if you have it on.

**Dave: **Ii nnot ddoctor tthen. OFF MME.

Jing-Mei thinks for a moment and an idea enters her head.

**Jing-Mei: **Look at it this way. This is a present from Mrs. Peterson.

**Dave: **Mmommy?

**Jing-Mei: **Yes. She would want you to wear it so you will be safe. Remember, I told you she's watching over all of us and she would be very upset if you didn't take care of yourself.

**Dave: **I make mmommy proud of me.

**Jing-Mei: **You already have. We are all very proud of you. You're the bravest, strongest and most dashing man that I know.

Dave starts to blush and Jing-Mei returns a smile to him.

**Jing-Mei: **So, will you wear it?

**Dave: **Ffor mmommy, okay.

**Jing-Mei: **Alright now, let's get going. We have three rambunctious boys to load into the car.

Jing-Mei and Dave arrive at the ER and approach the admit desk. She has Kerry or Mark paged and then the Maluccis wait in the lounge until one of the attendings join them. Within moments, both Kerry and Mark enter the lounge. Jing-Mei and Dave stand and meet them halfway across the floor.

**Mark: **Welcome back, Dave.

Jing-Mei nudges Dave to get him to shake the other doctors' hands.

**Jing-Mei: **Please excuse him, he's still a little nervous about being here.

**Kerry: **No problem. It's a big step for him and one that none of us thought he would ever make again. It's only understandable that he would be apprehensive. Relax Dave, we are here to help you.

**Mark: **Right. Just take it slow at first. Don't feel the need to rush into anything. I've briefed the rest of the staff about your return and all have agreed to help you adjust in any way they can.

**Dave: **Fffeel ssorry ffor sstupid ccripple, is all.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, stop calling yourself that. You know you are far from stupid and you are able to get around pretty much on your own so you aren't as crippled as you think. This is half the problem with him, is his low self-esteem.

**Kerry: **Well, maybe we can help him get over that once he's back in the swing of things.

**Mark: **And I assure you that no one offered up their help to you because they feel sorry for you.

**Dave: **Then wwhy?

**Mark: **Because they care about you. They know you've been through alot and you got a rough deal handed to you. They just want to help get you back to your old self.

**Kerry: **It's got nothing to do with pitying you. It's all out of love.

**Dave: **Nno oone loves Davey.

**Jing-Mei: **They do love you, Dave. Before your attack, you were probably the most interesting, albeit, the most annoying but lovable staff member.

**Kerry: **We've really missed having you here. When I talked with the others here in the ER about your coming back to work part-time, they were excited about it.

Kerry heads to the phone while Mark briefs Dave on his duties.

**Mark: **Okay, now let's get down to business. Dave, we are going to set you up in the suture room. You will do any suturing that needs to be done and apply any casts that need to be put on. In between those duties, you need to be reading your medical books and studying. Also, you will be putting together blood gas kits for us.

Kerry rejoins them.

**Kerry: **When the ER slows down, the other doctors and nurses will take the time to help you either with your studies or show you some new procedure. Some you will be able to do while supervised, others you'll just have to watch them done and learn that way. By the way, Jing-Mei, how's his reading?

**Jing-Mei: **It's getting better. I'm planning to work with him on that at home while I'm on maternity leave. He still has alot of trouble because of his dyslexia but he learned how to overcome that before and he will again. I'm working on getting him a tutor that specializes in dyslexics. The one we had was transferred out of state. The medical board said that Dave has to take some refresher courses too and redo his rotations but the new semester doesn't begin for another six weeks.

**Kerry: **So, they are letting him work here in the meantime, so he'll get a little hands on experience and won't be far behind the others.

**Jing-Mei: **Right. And his specialists are hoping that once Dave gets further into his studies then things will start to fall into place for him and some of him memory will come back.

**Mark: **It's always possible. Okay, big guy, are you ready to get started?

**Dave: **Guess sso.

Jing-Mei turns Dave to face her. She brushes back his hair that has fallen onto his forehead and starts to remove any wrinkles from his scrubs with her hands.

**Jing-Mei**_(with tears running down her face)_Well, this is it. This is what you've worked so hard for. Now, you know you're schedule for taking your meds. I'll leave one with Kerry and Mark too. But, I think you have that under control. And you know our phone number if you need to talk to me at anytime or just call my cell phone. I'll be back in a few hours to pick you up. You behave yourself and do everything the doctors and nurses tell you. I want to hear good reports about you. You have your medical alert bracelet on.

Dave, embarrassed, swats her constantly roaming hands away from him.

**Dave: **Sstop it! Bbig guy...not bbaby.

Mark and Kerry stand back with small snickers on their face as Jing-Mei glances over Dave's shoulder at them.

**Jing-Mei: **Yeah, you're right. I didn't mean to fuss over you and I know I sound like a mother leaving her child off at school for the first time, it's just that this is the first time you'll be mostly on your own and I can't help it if I worry about you. I'm just so damn proud of you.

Dave gives Jing-Mei a final hug before Mark escorts him to the admit desk. Walking behind the male doctors, Kerry and Jing-Mei chat.

**Kerry: **So, any idea how long you will be out on maternity leave after you have the baby?

**Jing-Mei: **Considering that I should have given birth to this little one last week, it's hard to say. I have an appointment with Dr. Evans on Friday and hopefully she'll have news for me.

**Kerry: **Incidentally, I know this is not the time to bring this up right now, but how's things going with the investigation into Dave's attack? Any leads?

**Jing-Mei: **No, not yet. But, I don't want anyone to worry about their safety here. There's been no immediate threats on us lately so hopefully the bastards who did this to Dave have moved on and decided to leave us alone to raise our family. Surely, by now they have to know that Dave didn't see or can't remember anything to identify them. I just prefer to leave that horrid incident behind us.

**Kerry: **You do want them caught and brought to justice, don't you?

**Jing-Mei: **I'd like nothing more than that. I want them to be given the same treatment they put Dave through, but if they just leave us be...I'll be satisfied with that. We just want our life back again, where we don't have to constantly look over our shoulders wondering if the guy walking behind us is a hired gunman. I know in my heart that we will never be safe completely until they are put to death but we've learned not to look too far into the future or go back into the past. We live in the present and for the day cause who knows what tomorrow brings. Everytime we make future plans, things tend to go wrong.

The four doctors arrive at the admit desk where they are approached by other ER staff members...all offering Dave a welcome back and their help. Dave, who's still very tense around groups of people, stiffens up on them. Jing-Mei gives him another kiss and whispers to him.

**Jing-Mei: **I have to go now, but I'll be back this afternoon. You'll be fine.

**Luka: **We'll take care of him. Don't worry, Jing-Mei.

Dave begins to panic as Jing-Mei slowly heads for the exit. The others comfort him and help calm his fears. His attention is distracted away from Jing-Mei by Abby, who just approached the group.

**Abby: **Hey Dave, I heard you were starting back today. Welcome back and if I can help you, let me know. _(pause) _Kerry, you paged me.

**Kerry: **Yes, I did. Funny you should mention about helping out Dave, I have a special job for you.

**Abby: **What is it?

**Kerry: **I want you to take Dave into the suture room and help get him set up in there. Show him where he can study at, where his instruments are for suturing and the materials for casts. Go over a few things with him and just help him settle in and make him feel comfortable.

**Abby: **In other words you want me to baby sit him.

**Dave: **NO, SSIT MME!

The other ER members give Abby a death stare.

**Kerry**_(angry)_ No, I am asking you to do your job. Eventually, you will have new medical students under your care and will have to learn to supervise them. This is a good way for you to learn. If you have a problem with that, you are welcome to take it up with Dr. Romano and the hospital board, but I wouldn't waste the time going there. Not only is it so much red tape you have to go through, but they are going to tell you the same thing as I am. Do we understand each other?

**Abby: **Yes, Dr. Weaver.

**Kerry: **Alright, I'm making Dave your personal project. Show him right cause if he doesn't know everything he's suppose to when I come in and check on him, I'm holding you responsible. Now, let's get to work everyone. The board is filling up.

Haleh gives Dave a small hug before handing him over to Abby.

**Haleh: **You'll do fine, sweetheart. If you have any questions, please ask me.

**Dave: **Okay, Hhaly

**Haleh: **It's Haleh, but close enough. Alright, Abby, he's all yours and _(clenching her teeth)_ you be nice to him.

Abby takes Dave to the suture room giving him a small tour on the way. Once inside, she shows Dave where to wash up, where the instruments are he'll need, how to sterilize them and the numbers and extensions on the phone he'll be using most of the time.

**Dave: **Yyou ddoctor 'gain?

**Abby: **What do you mean again?

**Dave: **You sstop doctor be nurse.

**Abby**_(mystified)_It was a financial problem that caused me to drop out of medical school before, but I've since re-enrolled and am in my third year of school. How did you know I went to medical school before?

**Dave: **Remember. You mmy sstudent. I tteach bbefore you.

**Abby: **That's right. I even forgot that. You were my resident trainer. You taught me some things and...

**Dave: **Now you tteach Ddavey.

**Abby: **One good turn deserves another.

**Dave: **Ssee, I not baby. Bbabies ddon't tteach.

Abby drops her head in shame and blushes.

**Abby: **I'm sorry I didn't mean that crack about having to babysit you.

Seeing how bad Abby feels about her earlier remark, Dave walks over to her and gives her a hug.

**Dave: **Okay, Ddavey fforgives.

Abby hugs him back when the door opens and in steps Carter, seeing the two embracing.

**Carter: **That didn't take long, Dave. Not on duty for five minutes yet and you have your hands on the nurses. What would Jing-Mei say?

Dave panics and lets go of Abby. He backs away into the table.

**Carter: **Easy Dave, I'm only kidding. I know it was just an innocent hug. Abby wouldn't dare try to step out on me.

**Abby: **Oh really, first of all I'm a medical student and secondly, it's not like you'll the best lover in the world...

Abby and Carter realize they are having a lover's quarrel in front of a tensed up Dave and immediately stop.

**Carter: **We can continue this conversation later.

**Abby: **Much later. Now, what do you want?

**Carter: **I just dropped by to bring Dave his very first patient. Dave, this is Amy Devers. She cut her hand on some scissors and needs a couple of stitches. Well, I'll let you take it from here. Good luck.

Carter leaves as Dave gets acquainted with his little patient. He smiles at her and she waves back at him with her good hand. She has tears running down her cheeks. Dave lifts her up on the exam table and then settles himself down on a stool.

**Dave: **Hi Aamy. I Ddr. Ddavey.

As Abby gathers the necessary equipment, Amy watches and starts to shake. Dave finally manages to calm her down by making faces at her that has her laughing. Abby shows Dave how to prep the area and then hands him the needle to numb the area. Dave takes a deep breath and hesitates for a moment. In that moment, he sees Mrs. Peterson's face and hears her voice telling him everything is going to be fine and he's going to do an excellent job. Then he is snapped out of his daydream by Abby. He takes the needle and slowly, but carefully inserts it into the scared little girl's hand.

Dave puts in the final stitch and then applies a bandage over the wound. Amy is still crying, even though Abby is holding her and trying to consol her. Dave starts to explain the instructions of care for her injury.

**Dave: **Kkeep ddry. Yyour mmommy change bandage everyday and I ssee you in four...nno ffive days.

**Abby: **Come on Amy, let's go back to your mom.

**Amy: **Dr. Davey come too.

Dave shrugged and then followed the two out to the waiting room. They met with Amy's mother and Abby introduced herself and Dave.

**Amy: **Mommy, this is the best doctor ever.

**Dave: **Really nnot.

**Mrs. Devers: **How do you feel sweetheart?

**Amy: **I'm all better, 'cause of Dr. Davey.

**Abby: **Are you sure your okay? You still have tears in your eyes.

**Amy: **It hurts still.

**Abby: **The lidocaine must be wearing off.

Dave thinks for a moment and then reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a cherry lollipop and gives it to her.

**Dave: **Okay, Mmrs. Ddevers Aamy get.

**Amy: **Please mommy.

Mrs. Devers nods in response and before Dave can let go of the candy, Amy has it unwrapped and in her mouth.

**Dave: **Cchin say ssucking on things calms me too.

Abby lightly swats Dave's arm.

**Abby: **Watch what you say around here, Dave. You're starting to sound like your old self.

**Dave**_(confused)_I mmean ca...cand...dy. What think mean I?

**Abby: **Forget it.

Abby hands a list of instructions to Mrs. Devers as they head for the exit.

**Mrs. Devers: **Say goodbye to the nice doctors, Amy.

Amy reached out and grabbed hold of Dave's legs.

**Amy: **Dr. Davey come home with us.

Dave bends down to eye level with Amy.

**Dave: **Davey ccan't. I help other kkids. Here sstay. I ssee yyou ssoon.

**Mrs. Devers: **Looks like she made a friend in Dr. Davey. I guess I won't have to fight her when it's time to come back to have the stitches removed. Now Amy, we must be going and let these doctors get back to work.

Her mother took her by her hand and she turned and waved back at Dave and Abby with her bandaged one.

**Abby: **Nice work, Dr. Davey.

**Dave: **Kkids eeasy. Like them.

**Abby: **And they like you. Maybe you should think about going into pediatrics.

Dave looks at her strangely.

**Abby: **You know, a kiddie doctor. You can make them better all the time. Oh well, let's get back to work.

A couple of hours go by and Dave takes his medication on schedule then heads out to get some lunch. He wanders down to the admit desk and tries to get Randi's attention.

**Randi: **What can I do for you, Malucci?

**Dave: **It's Dr. Davey.

**Randi: **Whatever. You wanted something.

**Dave: **Hungry. Food get.

**Randi: **Well, there's Doc Magoo's across the street, but I don't think Dr. Chen would appreciate you going over there alone. You could order out if you know what you want. Then again, there's the old standby...the cafeteria.

**Dave: **Caftera...how gget there?

**Randi: **I'm going on my break in a few minutes, I'll take you down there.

**Dave: **Nno. Ttell me. Davey find. Ddon't nneed navgator.

**Randi: **Uh, yeah that's cute but the hospital staff doesn't have time to go searching for you if you get lost so they'll send me and it'll save us both alot of time if I just take you there myself. So, just wait there for a moment and we'll go.

A minute later and Randi was escorting Dave to the cafeteria.

**Randi: **Where's Abby? I thought Dr. Weaver said she was suppose to hang with you, not that I mind it.

Randi takes hold of Dave's arm as if she's leading him but she can't help but run her hand up and down feeling his enormous bicep.

**Randi**_(to herself)_ Nice, very nice.

**Dave: **What say you?

**Randi: **Nothing. So where's Abby?

**Dave: **Upstairs helping bbring bbaby in wworld. Sshe ttold mme rread bbook but got hungry.

**Randi: **We'll get our food and table and then I'll call up to maternity and let her know that you're here with me.

Down in the cafeteria, Randi and Dave got their food and joined Carter, Mark and Elizabeth at a table. She went to leave a message for Abby.

**Elizabeth: **So, how's your first day back, Dave?

**Dave: **Llonly. Ssit rroom alone and rread bbook.

**Mark: **It'll get better for you, I promise. This is only your first day. When you've adjusted more we will let you do more.

**Elizabeth: **And as we told you, we'll help you any way we can.

**Dave: **You too. You hhate Davey.

**Elizabeth: **I don't. I know we got off to a rough start before but that's in the past.

**Mark: **As far as we are concerned, Dave, you are starting with a clean slate.

**Carter: **That means whatever kind of medical training you got back in Grenada isn't important. You can start over now. Not many doctors get that opportunity.

**Elizabeth: **That being said, we can train you our way. Show you the proper way to act as a doctor.

Dave scratches his head as Randi rejoins the table.

**Dave: **Okey dokey, guess.

Dave takes a sip of his milk causing Carter to let out a laugh.

**Dave: **I do wrong ssomething.

**Carter: **No, it's just...do that thing you use to do with your milk.

**Mark: **Oh yeah, I remember that.

**Elizabeth: **Please, that was so gross.

**Dave: **What I do?

**Carter: **Come on, you remember. You use to drink your milk and then make it come out your eyes. It was so cool.

Dave attempted the trick but failed.

**Dave: **Can't ddo.

**Carter: **That's cause you're not doing it right.

**Randi: **Leave him alone, Carter.

**Carter: **I waited along time to see this. Try again.

Again Dave tried and still nothing.

**Dave: **Can't.

**Carter: **You're not trying hard enough. You use to hold your nose after you took a sip of milk and that's when you squirted out your eyes.

Dave took a sip of milk and Carter reached over and pinched Dave's nose together. Not even a second went by when Dave started to turn blue and gag on the milk. He instantly hit Carter's hand away and spit the milk up all over himself. Mark and Elizabeth made sure he was okay. Dave nodded to indicate that he was.

**Carter: **Sorry Dave, I guess you really don't remember how you did it. Looks like that trick died with the old Malucci. I have to get back to work, excuse me.

**Mark: **We had better get back too. Sure you're alright.

Dave nodded as Randi tried to clean him up.

**Randi: **He'll be fine. I'll look after him.

After lunch, Randi took Dave back up to sutures and to a waiting Abby. She took Dave back inside the suture room and they sat down at a table.

**Abby: **How was lunch?

**Dave: **Hhad accident on me.

**Abby: **I can see that. What happened?

**Dave: **Spilled mmilk.

**Abby: **Well, if that's the worse you get on yourself, you're okay. Wait til you get around blood and vomiting kids, then you'll know what accidents are. Stay put, I'll go get you a fresh pair of scrubs.

Abby leaves for the supply room and returns with a new pair of blue scrubs.

**Abby: **Here you go. You can change into these.

**Dave: **Nno. Cchin ggive me these. Hhurt her by wearing others.

**Abby: **Dave, I guarantee you won't hurt her feelings by changing into a new pair...a dry, clean pair. She's worked here long enough to know about what can get on you in this place. Besides, once you become more involved you'll be making three or four different scrub changings.

**Dave: **They bblue ttoo. She wwon't kknow, huh.

**Abby: **And there's alot more where they came from in extra large. Since you left, none of the other doctors or nurses who take an extra large wear them.

**Dave:** Why?

**Abby: **Not sure. I guess those are the ones you always wore. Blue, extra large scrubs were a Malucci tradition and I guess we always thought of them as "_your scrubs"_. Now that you're back, I guess I'll have to remind Lydia to order them again.

Dave waited to put on his scrubs. Abby was baffled.

**Abby: **What's wrong now?

**Dave: **You out.

**Abby: **Sorry. I forgot you're the bashful Dave Malucci now and not the self centered one. Too bad, you're ego was part of your charm.

Abby leaves and waits outside while Dave changes. She gives him about ten minutes and reenters the room, just after Dave took off his wet shirt and before he put his clean one on. She gets a full shot of Dave sitting shirtless in front of her. She starts ogling his very well developed body, but can't ignored the many scars covering his pecs and abs. Dave puts his new shirt on.

**Dave: **All changed. Clean and nnice. What nnow?

Dave's voice brings Abby out of her dream world and back to reality.

**Abby: **Oh, uh, yeah...Dr. Weaver said she wanted me to show you how to put together a blood gas kit.

Jing-Mei comes by the ER to pick Dave up. He gives her a hug but doesn't say a word. He just starts tugging at her arm to get her to come with him home.

**Jing-Mei: **We'll leave in just a moment. I need to see Kerry or Mark and find out how everything went. If you want you can go sit in the car and I be there shortly.

Dave does as he's told and waits for his wife in the car. Over twenty minutes pass, when Jing-Mei joins him. She gets behind the wheel and they head to pick up the boys. She attempts to ask Dave how his day went but by looking at the sour look on his face, she changes her mind.

Once home, the boys run their various ways in the house. Rusty heads for the bathroom, Tei to the tv and Antonio goes to the dogs. Dave shuffles slowly in behind Jing-Mei and plants himself on the couch, where he remains until dinner is ready. He still hasn't said a word.

Later after all the boys are put down for the night, Jing-Mei decides to spend some quality time with her husband. She makes a space for herself on the couch on Dave's lap and leans her head against his chest. Dave can't resist but wrap his arm around her and lower his head so that his face is lost in her mounds of soft, black hair.

**Dave: **Nnice ssmelling hair, Chin.

**Jing-Mei: **Thank you. Not exactly the first words I expected to hear from you but at least you're talking to me now. So, do you want to tell me how today went?

**Dave: **Nnot go back.

**Jing-Mei: **Why not? I spoke with both Kerry and Abby and they said you did a good job today.

**Dave: **They hate me.

Jing-Mei can feel Dave's arm and body tremble. She immediately pulls herself up and turn towards him to see his eyes filled with tears.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, what's wrong. Baby, I can't help unless you tell me. They don't hate you, I'm sure. What happened? Did someone say something to upset you?

**Dave: **Aabby and Cater. They say I'm not llike I use to bbe. Hhow ccan bbe I, Ii remember ddon't how I wwas. Tthey llike mme tthen, nnow tthey ddon't.

Jing-Mei reached for a tissue and started wiping Dave's face dry.

**Jing-Mei: **Stop that crying and let me explain some things to you. Before your attack, you were kind of a...well, uh, let's just say you had this arrogant side to you. You acted more like an eight year old boy then you did a doctor.

**Dave: **Yyou say I ggood ddoctor.

**Jing-Mei: **You were...and still are. It's just you like to have fun at others expense. I mean you sometimes played jokes on them and although they didn't like being the but of your jokes, or the fact that you tried acting more superior to them as a doctor, you know thinking you knew more then what you really did, anyway they got use to you that way. That's the Dave Malucci that they knew. Now, even though they've seen you since your attack, they've never really spent a full day with you like I have and saw how different and unlike your old self you are. All I'm saying is give them some time. The same way you have to get use to going back to work and any new experience you encounter, it's the same for them. They have to take in this new personality of yours and when they do, you'll see a change in them. This metamorphism of yours may prove to be interesting.

**Dave: **How?

**Jing-Mei: **You don't remember but before your attack and even I didn't know this until after we started going together, but you had this real serious and sensitive side to you that you never showed before, at least not at work. I saw it after we started dating and now maybe that part of you will come out more often for others to see and it'll prove to them what I've known for a long time. That Dave Malucci is not a total jerk, but smart and sensitive and can have his feelings hurt too.

**Dave: **Ddoes mean that I ccan't play jokes anymore wwhen I learn some?

**Jing-Mei: **Well, I guess we can't expect you to change completely. An occasional prank will be nice, just don't hurt anyone or pull one on me.

**Dave: **Iii nnot hhurt aanyone ever 'gain. Ii sstop ddoing that. I ppromise I not do you.

Dave had his fingers crossed behind his back before he wrapped his arm around his yawning wife.

**Dave: **What 'bout trick milk?

**Jing-Mei: **Oh god, you're not still doing that one, are you?

**Dave: **Can't. Don't know hhow. Cater like it though and ssso Mark did.

**Jing-Mei: **Of course, boys would. Just not around me. It's so disgusting.

**Dave: **Elizbeth said that too.

**Jing-Mei: **Doesn't surprise me. Just remember what I said. Don't let anyone tell you how you should be or act. You don't have to impress anyone or live up to their expectations. You act the way you want, within reason, and people will warm up to you, you'll see. Now, why don't we head into bed. You have work tomorrow, Dr. Dave.

The Maluccis head into their bedroom and quickly undress each other. Both want to make out but before they can begin any foreplay, they are fast asleep.

_Back in a small Sicilian town, a small boy is playing with a radio. He's turning the volume up and down and running the station tuner back and forth. He's laughing the whole time when finally a knob breaks off in his hand. He panics and looks for a place to hide it. In the process, he knocks over a lamp and breaks it. The sound of the lamp crashing to the floor brings out a large angry man._

**Old Man: _What the fuck did you do now?_**

_The small boy hid the knob behind his back and started kicking pieces of the lamp under the couch until a hand reached out and grabbed him by his throat. He was instantly lifted up by his collar. The old man started to shake the boy until he dropped what he was holding in his hand. The man picked it up and showed it to the terrified boy. _

**Old Man: _So you like breaking things. _**

**Boy: _Accident, pa'pa._**

**Old Man: _There's no such things as accidents, prick. I show you how I deal with disobedience and lack of respect of one's property. _**

_The man took the boy into the kitchen and turned on the stove. He grabbed the boy's hands and held them over the burner. The boy started screaming in pain until the man's hand came across his mouth, silencing him._

**Old Man: _Now, maybe you learn to keep hands to self and off my stuff and if this don't teach you then maybe we just chop hands off completely._**

There's some tossing and turning in a bed until a large figure sits up, sweating. He starts rubbing his hands back and forth. The sudden movement wakes up his female companion.

**Woman: **What's going on?

**Man:** Nothing, just nightmare. Long time ago in my past.

**Woman: **It's over now. You okay?

**Man: **Not sure. It was so clear. I was a boy and pa'pa...

**Woman: **It doesn't matter. Tell me in the morning. It's late. Come on, let's go back to sleep...Vincenzio.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	56. Dave's Visitors

**Showdown**

_Part 56_

The next morning, Vincenzio still couldn't shake the dream he had during the night. His girlfriend, Alexandria, was making breakfast while he was sitting in a chair contemplating the images that past through his head throughout the night.

**Alex: **How did you want your eggs?

Vincenzio ignored her as he sat dazed at the table only coming out of his semi-trance long enough to snort some coke. Alex walks up to him and starts rapping on his head.

**Alex: **Hello, anyone in there?

**Vincenzio: **Did you say something?

**Alex: **You know you should be going easy on that stuff. Not only are you huffing in all the product but it can't be good for your kidney, especially now that you've gone back on the dialysis.

**Vincenzio: **I can't fucking figure out what the hell that nightmare met.

**Alex: **You said it was about you and your father. There's nothing unusual about that.

**Vincenzio: **I haven't thought about that old man in years. Why all of a sudden is he entering my nightmares and why can't I get my mind off him now?

**Alex: **Maybe cause you miss him. He's been dead for...what...almost forty years. I guess part of you regrets that he wasn't a bigger part of your life since he died when you were 18 years old.

**Vincenzio: **You've got to fucking be joking, right. I couldn't stand that old son of a bitch. The best day of my life came when he died. Believe me, the feeling was mutual.

**Alex: **Did he actually tell you he hated you?

**Vincenzio: **Not in so many words, but you don't..._(pause)_...you don't fucking treat a kid of yours like shit if you love them.

**Alex: **Why not? You treat your kids that way.

Vincenzio slams his fist onto the table.

**Vincenzio: **Only that loser reject demon spawn of mine. I loved Sophie and my little Nicholas. But that little fucker, he took my babies away from me.

**Alex: **Why didn't your father love you? What did you do to him to make him hate you?

**Vincenzio: **NOTHING. I DID NOTHING TO HIM. He just hated me for no reason.

**Alex: **The same way you hate Dave.

**Vincenzio: **It's not the same. Totally different. _(pause) _You wouldn't understand.

**Alex: **It's exactly the same. Admit it. You drink like your father. You do drugs like he did. You hate your son for no reason like he hated you. _(grabbing his chin in her hand and lifting his head up so that he is looking directly into her eyes) _Face it, Vinnie...you are your father.

On that note, Vincenzio jumped up from his seat, knocking the table over and before Alex could get away...Vincenzio had his hand around her throat, choking her.

**Vincenzio: **LISTEN SLUT, FIRST OFF...DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT I AM LIKE THAT TWISTED OLD BASTARD AND SECONDLY NO FUCKING WHORE IS EVER GOING TO PUT HER HANDS ON ME AGAIN UNLESS I TELL HER TOO. THE LAST BITCH WHO DID GOT THROWN DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS AND BROKE HER NECK. AM I GETTING THROUGH TO YOU!

Barely able to breathe, Alex just nodded her head and Vincenzio let go. She gasped for air for several minutes before she was finally recovered enough to speak.

**Alex: **Sorry, if I upset you. Just remember, you brought the subject of your father up...not me. I was only trying to hold up my end of the convers...

**Vincenzio**_(pointing to the kitchen)_ JUST GET YOUR FAT, WHORE ASS IN THAT GODDAMN KITCHEN AND FINISH MAKING ME MY BREAKFAST!

Alex did as Vincenzio told her. Still woozy by her brush with death, she went into the kitchen rubbing her neck and cursing Vincenzio out under her breath.

Friday came and it was Dave's third day back at work. The boys were up and playing while Jing-Mei and Dave got themselves ready. As Jing-Mei was coming out of the shower, she noticed that Dave was still not even at the breakfast table. She checked outside to see if he had fed his "_dogs"_ yet. Their bowls were empty but the strays were waiting their at the door patiently for their morning chow. She finally ended up asking Rusty to give them their food. After she got breakfast on the table for the children, she headed towards the bedroom.

Inside the bedroom, Dave is by his dresser with the drawers open. Clothes are scattered around...on the bed, the floor, over the door and even from the light hanging from the ceiling. He even started to pull apart Jing-Mei's dresser too. Then he hits his closet and starts to pull clothes out from there. Dave backs out of his closet with a disappointed look on his face. He decides to look in his small chest for what he is obviously trying to find, but inside the chest he finds something he was never expecting.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, are you coming to...break...fast or...not.

Jing-Mei stops mid sentence when she sees the condition of the bedroom.

**Jing-Mei: **What the hell happened in here? _(pause)_ Dave, what are you doing?

Dave is sitting down on the floor, noticeably upset and clutching something in his hand.

**Dave**_(crying)_ Ii llooking sccrubs for.

**Jing-Mei: **Did you find a pair?

Dave shook his head, barely paying attention to what Jing-Mei was saying.

**Jing-Mei: **That's no reason to cry. I'll help you and then we can clean up this disaster area.

Jing-Mei heads back towards the closet and starts to pull out a large plastic tote when she notices that Dave hasn't moved. She rejoins him and runs her hand down the side of his face, realizing that there is something else wrong.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, what is it?

**Dave**_(crying)_Tthis found.

Dave held up his hand and showed Jing-Mei what he had in it. It took her a few minutes to realize what it was.

**Jing-Mei: **Oh god, Dave. That's your wool hat. The one Mrs. Peterson made you after your brain surgeries. The one that you hated to wear.

Dave looked back at her angrily.

**Dave: **DDIDN'T HHATE. ITCHED ME.

**Jing-Mei: **I'm sorry. I know you never actually said you hated it. You always appreciated any gift that was given to you, no matter how small and insignificant it seemed. You knew better than anyone that a gift was given out of love.

**Dave**_(crying)_Ii wwant mmy mmommy.

**Jing-Mei: **I know I miss Mrs. Peterson too. She was truly one of the best friends I ever had and I'll never forget her. None of us will. She was truly special and everytime I look at you, and see you thriving I'll know it's because she was so generous and gave you back your life. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for her and I will always be eternally grateful for that.

**Dave: **Ii ddidn't give hher gift back for kidney.

**Jing-Mei: **Actually you did. You gave her something that she treasured for her remaining years. You gave her a family and that is something that not too many guys can do for a perfect stranger. You became the son that she never had a chance see have a family of his own. You gave her "_grandchildren" _to help raise and to love and that would never have been if we didn't meet because of you.

**Dave: **Ii kkeep hhat.

**Jing-Mei: **You had better. I think "_mommy" _would be very upset if you didn't.

Dave looked at her strange.

**Jing-Mei: **Well, I guess she was kind of like a mother to me too. I was never really close to my own mother, but I think you saw her more of a mother figure than I did because you don't have your real mother anymore.

Dave started to panic and Jing-Mei noticed how his body trembled.

**Dave: **Uh oh...

Dave grabbed at his right hand and started twisting his ring around on his finger.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, it's alright. What is it about that ring? What does it mean...never mind, let's just clean this roo...

**Rusty**_(yelling from the living room)_Papa, Mama Jing...come on we not getting any younger out here. Want go swimming.

**Jing-Mei: **What do you say we just get you dressed and let the room go. We can clean it up when we come home from the hospital.

Dave nods and stumbles to his feet. He kisses his hat and places underneath his pillow before heading for the tote that Jing-Mei pulled from the closet. Inside the tote, were all new sets of scrubs...all blue, Dave's color.

Jing-Mei did her daily routine of driving the boys to their destinations and then Dave to the ER. Only today she was going to hang around the hospital for awhile. Her appointment with Dr. Evans was postponed until today. She was going to find out today just how far she was along and when she would finally be bringing the newest Malucci into the world. She left Dave in Abby's hands after reminding him that he had an appointment with Dr. Casin in four hours. Abby assured Jing-Mei that she would make sure that he was there in time for it before the Asian doctor headed up to OB/GYN.

After her appointment, Jing-Mei snuck down to check up on Dave. She peered inside the suture room to find Dave studying his medical books. He had his back to her so he didn't see her. Footsteps behind Jing-Mei caused her to jump.

**Kerry: **Can't let him out of your sight for a minute, huh?

**Jing-Mei: **Oh, Kerry. It's not that...I'm just uh, seeing how he's doing.

The two doctors start to walk down the hall together, talking.

**Jing-Mei: **He's been so nervous about working here again. He wants so much to impress everyone. How's it going with him? The first day he came home very upset. He said people expect him to be the way he use to be and he can't be that guy because he doesn't remember how he was before.

**Kerry: **Thank god for that. There may be hope for him as a doctor yet. What did you tell him?

**Jing-Mei: **To be his self. To act the same way he does around me and the children and not to change just to please others. He's good enough for us and he's good enough for everyone else. How's his work?

**Kerry: **I hate to admit it but he's doing good. He's got the suturing and bandaging down to an art form. He's still having trouble with his studies.

**Jing-Mei: **I've been working with him at home. His reading is coming along but then again Dave was never into studying.

**Kerry: **Well, if we're slow today, I'll have Luka or Carter go in and help him if he'll let them.

**Jing-Mei: **He will. We've had a long talk about letting others help us if they offer and that doesn't mean that we are less of a person if we need some help at times.

**Kerry: **Okay then. So, apart from his attitude about work, how's he really doing?

**Jing-Mei: **He's having a rough time at home. He misses Mrs. Peterson terribly and his best friend, Larry, is away at rehab...

**Kerry: **But he has you, the boys and the dogs to keep him occupied.

**Jing-Mei: **True, but some times I think he needs a guy to hang out with---one closer to his own age.

**Kerry: **How's he doing physically?

**Jing-Mei: **Fine as far as I can tell. I'll know more after his appointment with Dr. Casin later today. Hopefully, he'll have good news about a heart for him.

**Kerry: **That would be great. It would be nice if it comes around the same time as the baby. Incidentally, when did you say you were due?

**Jing-Mei: **I should have delivered last week. I just came from Dr. Evans and she said that she'll give me another two weeks or so. I'll be ten months by then and if I still don't go into labor, she'll induce it. I don't understand, with Antonio I was almost two months early and this one doesn't want to seem to come out at all.

**Kerry: **How's the boys feel about the baby?

**Jing-Mei: **Rusty's excited. He's looking forward to becoming a big brother again. Tei and Antonio, they just want to see how the baby looks when it gets here. They've never seen one close up before. Dave, he's still trying to get use to the fact that he's going to be a daddy again, but I think in his own way, he's excited too. I've already explained to all the guys that the new baby will not interfere with my time with them. They will still get equal attention. _(pause) _Listen, I have to go shopping for dinner tonight. Tell Dave I'll be here to pick him up after his doctor's appointment.

**Kerry: **Sure will.

Later at home, Jing-Mei finishes putting away the groceries and begins to tackle the bedroom that Dave destroyed earlier when she starts to feel dizzy. She pushes the clothes off the bed and onto the floor then lies down for a nap.

She sleeps for about two hours when she is awaken by the phone. She gets up and answers it.

**Jing-Mei: **Hello.

**Voice on phone: **Uh, is Dave there?

**Jing-Mei: **No, he isn't. Who may I say is calling?

**Voice: **Jing-Mei, it's Gussy. Dave's hockey teammate.

**Jing-Mei: **Oh yeah, I remember you. Sorry, but Dave's out but I'll let him know you called. He'll be home later if you want to stop by. I know he'd love to see you. It's been a long time.

**Gussy: **Too long. He probably won't even remember me, will he?

**Jing-Mei: **I can't say but you're still welcome to drop by. Dave's memory is in and out. Some things he does remember and other things are gone forever, but even still you guys can start over again. Dave's changed alot. He's not the same as you remember him but most people think he's changed for the best.

**Gussy: **Yeah, well maybe I'll get some of the team together and we'll swing by, if that's okay. Don't want to have a lot of people barging in at once.

**Jing-Mei: **The more the merrier. Dave needs all the friends he can get. He's been real depressed lately.

Jing-Mei and Gussy went on talking for a little while when she realized that it was time to pick the boys and Dave up. After recovering from several sharp abdominal pains from the baby kicking, she heads for the car.

Her first stop is the hospital. She heads straight for the cardiac ward and waits outside in the waiting room until she is asked back. She enters the exam room and sees Dave sitting up on the table with his shirt off. She goes over and gives him a kiss and hug.

**Jing-Mei: **Hi baby, how's it going?

**Dave: **Ii ddo good.

**Jing-Mei: **Wonderful, always nice to hear...good...news.

Jing-Mei sees Dr. Casin wave her over.

**Jing-Mei: **Finish getting dressed and we'll get out of here.

She walks into Dr. Casin's office and has a seat.

**Jing-Mei: **Something's wrong, I know it.

**Dr. Casin: **Maybe not. During Dave's exam, I noticed some swelling on the left side of his chest, so I ran an MRI.

**Jing-Mei: **And?

**Dr. Casin: **There's fluid building up around the heart.

**Jing-Mei: **Oh god.

**Dr. Casin: **Relax. I spoke with Dr. Kremis in Florida and he says that's not unusual with the heart pump. He says it's probably excess water so we agreed to increase Dave's diuretic. I really don't think this is too serious at least not yet and as long as he takes the medicine as directed it should pass. I'm only telling you this because you may notice that Dave may be spending more time in the bathroom, because of the water pill. I just didn't want you to worry that there was more to it than his need to use the bathroom more than normal.

**Jing-Mei: **Other than that, he's okay.

**Dr. Casin: **Yeah, actually he is. Of course, his heart still has an irregular beat and there's his CHF, which could return at any time... the symptoms, that is.

**Jing-Mei: **Still no word on a new heart for him, yet?

**Dr. Casin: **Sorry, but I keep on top of UNOS. I told them as soon as they have one to give that matches Dave, I want it. You knew this wasn't going to be easy.

**Jing-Mei: **Nothing about Dave is. Is that it? I can take him home now?

**Dr. Casin: **There is one more thing. If I were you, I would make an appointment with his orthopedist and have him take a look at Dave's back.

**Jing-Mei: **Why? What's wrong with it?

**Dr. Casin: **Nothing specific but with the water building up around his heart, there's a possibility that it could build up around his spinal cord again and cause problems with his mobility. Have you noticed any problems with Dave's walking lately?

**Jing-Mei: **No, but then again...he still isn't able to use his left side very much so he tends to limp anyway.

**Dr. Casin: **Does he still have the shunt in there?

**Jing-Mei: **Yes, in his back and his head but neither are activated. Both his specialists said they didn't want to put Dave through the trauma of surgery to have them removed only to have to operate to put them back one day. They said it would be easier to disengage them and if they needed to use the shunts again they could always reactivate them. It would be less painful for Dave then having to undergo surgery again.

**Dr. Casin: **That makes sense.

**Dave**_(knocking on the door)_Ready. Ggo hhome let's.

Jing-Mei takes a deep breath and pushes her enlarged body out of the chair.

**Jing-Mei: **I'm coming Dave. Dave has an appointment next week with his neurologist, Dr. Vasquez. Should I tell him to check and make sure that there's no fluid building up around his brain.

Dave starts pounding on the door.

**Dave: **Come Chin, Ii llonely here out.

**Dr. Casin: **You might mention it to him, but Dr. Vasquez is pretty thorough. He'll probably take a head CT and be able to tell from that. Don't forget to make that appointment with ortho.

**Jing-Mei: **I won't. I had better go before he knocks down your door.

Jing-Mei opens the door and sees Dave standing in front of her, sweating.

**Jing-Mei: **I told you I was coming. There was no need to make such a fuss.

**Dave: **I llonely by sself. Miss you, Cchin.

**Jing-Mei: **I missed you too, but you don't have to be worried about being lonely. We are going to have a house full of people tonight. Now let's go. Say goodbye to Dr. Casin and thank him for taking good care of you.

**Dave: **Tank you, doctor. Bbye.

Dr. Casin smiles back at Dave and waves goodbye as Jing-Mei takes hold of her husband's hand.

**Jing-Mei: **Come on, Dave. I've got a surprise for you at home.

Jing-Mei brought the boys and Dave home. She gave the boys a bath before dressing them and getting them ready to go to the airport. All were ready, except Dave. He sat on the end of his bed, scratching Rascal behind the ears as the dog sat attentively next to him.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, come on. We have to go. Manny's plane will be here in about an hour.

**Dave: **Nnot going.

**Jing-Mei: **Why not? I thought you were excited to see your brother-in-law and meet your niece.

**Dave: **Don't kknow them. You were eescited.

**Jing-Mei: **That doesn't matter whether you know them or not. You've met new people before and always took to them.

**Dave: **Ssophie wwith them not.

**Jing-Mei: **No, she isn't. We've been over that already. But Manny is going to tell you all about your sister. He probably knows her better than anyone.

**Dave: **Eeven bbetter than mme.

**Jing-Mei: **Is that what this is about? You're upset because you don't remember your own sister. Dave, that's not your fault and who knows, once you see the pictures he's bringing, something may come back. Some happy memory, I hope.

**Dave: **Ii sstay hhere.

Jing-Mei sighs and stands up from the bed.

**Jing-Mei: **Fine. Then you can stay here and clean up your mess from this morning.

Jing-Mei leaves the bedroom and heads for the phone.

**Mr. Santini: **Hello.

**Jing-Mei: **Mr. Santini, it's Jing-Mei. How would you like to come over for dinner tonight?

After Jing-Mei hangs up the phone, she begins to brush the boys' hair, then sets them down in front of the tv while she patiently awaits for Mr. Santini to come over.

Twenty minutes later and the doorbell rings. She lets the older man in.

**Jing-Mei: **Mr. Santini, thanks for coming over.

**Mr. Santini: **I never refuse a free meal or to spend time with my second favorite family.

**Jing-Mei: **Well, it's like I said on the phone. I need to go and pick Manny and Marissa up from the airport and Dave refuses to go. I don't want to leave him here by himself. I'd feel better if there were an adult in the house with him, but I don't want him to think that I called a babysitter for him either. I think I'll leave Tei and Antonio here too, so he doesn't get that idea. You don't mind sitting with them, do you?

**Mr. Santini: **Of course not. We'll have a great time. Where is Dave at?

**Jing-Mei: **In the bedroom. He's got to clean it up before he does anything else. Make sure he does that.

**Mr. Santini: **Aye, Aye ma'am.

**Jing-Mei: **Thank you so much. I really do appreciate this. Rusty! Come on, let's go.

Jing-Mei and Rusty exit the house as Mr. Santini makes himself comfortable. He approaches the two boys, who were so involved in the cartoons to notice Jing-Mei and Rusty's absence. Mr. Santini starts to talk to the boys when Lucky walks up and starts to lick Tei's face. Tei turns and plays with the puppy as Mr. Santini gathers Antonio up in his arms and carries him into Dave's room.

Inside the room, Mr. Santini sees Dave holding an object. He walks over to him and confronts him about it.

**Mr. Santini: **What you got there, Dr. Dave?

**Dave: **Mmy hhat. Mommy ggave me.

Then Dave took the hat and started to wipe his tears with it. Mr. Santini sat him down on the bed and placed Antonio on his lap.

**Mr. Santini: **I miss her too. When I lost my dear sweet Ramona, I didn't think it was possible for me to find another someone to love, but I did and now she's gone too.

**Dave: **Mmy ffault.

**Mr. Santini: **How can you say that? It's not your fault.

**Dave: **Uh huh. Mmommy said you she get mmarried. I think you gonna take her way from me and I tell her I hate her. Next day she leave me and never coming back.

**Mr. Santini: **I thought Dr. Chen explained that to you. She didn't leave you on purpose. I know you didn't mean what you said, did you?

**Dave: **Nnope. She leave before say I sorry.

**Mr. Santini: **She knows you didn't mean it too. She loved you. You and your family were the only things she would ever talk about when we went out. I couldn't wait to be your honorary father and grandfather to your children.

**Dave: **You not mmarry mommy but wwill you be still my ddaddy.

**Mr. Santini: **I would be honored. Now, why don't we make your mommy proud of us and clean up this mess.

**Dave: **Big mess.

**Mr. Santini: **Very big mess. We are going have to call in reinforcements. Tei! Come in here!

Seconds later, six small pattering feet are heard as Tei and his canine companion gallop into the bedroom. Mr. Santini puts Antonio down on the floor.

**Mr. Santini: **We've got a job to do before your mother gets home. If we all work together at it, we may have it done _(looking at the clothes spread around various parts of the room) _by next Christmas.

The boys go to work cleaning up the bedroom, without so much as taking one break. Forty five minutes and Mr. Santini, Dave and Antonio are relaxing in the living room as the front door opens up.

In enters, Jing-Mei, Rusty, Manny and Marissa. Mr. Santini shakes Manny's hand as he goes to pick up the little girl in his arms.

**Mr. Santini: **My god, look how big you got. You are still just as beautiful as I remember.

**Marissa: **I five year old.

**Mr. Santini: **Already. You're practically grown up.

**Manny: **Not quite five yet but you will be in one month. Dave, long time no see. How are you doing?

Manny raises his hand to shake with Dave, but he just stares at it.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, this is your brother-in-law, Manny. Remember, I told you about him.

**Dave: **Rright. Mmanny. Hi.

After some prodding from Jing-Mei, Dave shakes his guest's hand.

**Jing-Mei: **And this is...

**Dave: **Ssophie.

**Rusty: **Nah, papa. That's my cousin...

**Jing-Mei: …**and your niece, Marissa.

**Marissa: **Hi, Uncle Dave.

Mr. Santini hands the little girl over to Dave. Her arms are outstretched ready to hug him when he puts his hand up and shakes her hand.

**Dave: **Nice mmeet you.

**Jing-Mei: **Okay, I guess we aren't ready to take that step yet, huh Dave. Maybe before you guys leave here and go back to Italy, Dave will feel more comfortable to give his niece a hug. Well anyway, since you were sitting in here, I can only assume that the mess in the bedroom has been cleaned up.

**Mr. Santini: **Me and the fellows here got it spic and span.

**Jing-Mei: **Good, well while I get your Uncle Manny settled in, why don't you introduce your cousin Marissa to your brothers, Rusty. _(pause)_ Where's Tei at?

**Dave: **Bbedroom puppy with.

**Jing-Mei: **Tei, baby! Come out here. There's some people I'd like you to meet.

Tei comes running out at the sound of his name and into Jing-Mei's waiting arms.

**Tei: **Mommy! Home!

**Jing-Mei: **Yes and what were you doing in the bedroom, sweetheart.

Tei points to the doorway going towards the master bedroom.

**Tei: **Look mommy, I put earmuff on Lucky.

Standing inside the doorway, was the puppy with one of Jing-Mei's bras wrapped around his ears. Red-faced from embarrassment, Jing-Mei puts Tei down and immediately approaches the frantic puppy, who's scratching at his head trying to remove his head gear. She frees Lucky, who quickly makes his escape and stands up to face a room full of giggling people.

**Jing-Mei: **Cute Tei, real cute. Alright everyone, you had your little laugh for the day, now will you please work with me here. Rusty, take Marissa's bag into Mrs. Peterson's room. She can stay in there. Manny, I hope you don't mind bunking on the couch. Tei, Antonio, why don't you find a game that you guys can play quietly together until dinner is ready.

**Antonio: **Catoons!

**Jing-Mei: **Fine, whatever. Just be quiet about it. I have such a headache. Mr. Santini, Manny, Dave, make yourselves comfortable while I make dinner.

While Jing-Mei pulled out the lasagna she had prepared earlier that day, the men got reacquainted. Manny caught Mr. Santini up on all the gossip back in their Sicily village. Dave, tried to get interested in the conversation, but didn't understand or remember alot about his European home, so he sat quietly and listened.

Even at the dinner table, all the children found something to chat about as did Manny, Jing-Mei and Mr. Santini. Dave wanted so much to join in their conversation but he felt more comfortable playing with the kids at the table. The adults' conversation was way over Dave's scope of the English language and Jing-Mei knew Dave was feeling left out. Especially when he got up in the middle of supper and headed into his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him and locked it.

**Jing-Mei: **Oh dear, not again. I really thought that this would help Dave break out of his shell, but I guess it's going to take some more time.

**Manny: **Let me have a shot at him after dinner. I'll bring in my photo album and tell him all about his sister. That's why I came here, after all.

After dinner, Manny got his album out and entered Dave's room. Manny got Dave's attention with the photo album. Both men sat on the side of the bed and looked at the opened album across their legs.

**Dave: **Ssophie there.

**Manny: **Yeah, that's her.

**Dave: **Pretty ggirl.

**Manny: **Extremely. She was my first and only love.

**Dave: **You have llittle girl.  
**Manny: **Oh Marissa, she is my little princess. I love her so much and can't imagine life without her.

**Dave: **Ssophie love her ttoo.

**Manny: **Very much so.

**Dave: **Then why she leave her?

**Manny: **She was sick for a long time and in a great deal of pain. Most people don't plan when they leave us, Dave. It just happens. If Sophie could have, believe me she would have been here to bounce her grandchildren around on her knee. She's gone from us now physically, but her spirit will live on in our memories.

**Dave: **Nnot in mine. Ddon't remember her.

**Manny: **You will. Just look over these photos for the next week or so and I guarantee you will remember your little sister. If that doesn't help, spend some time with our daughter. She is the spitting image of your sister. Everytime I look at Marissa, I know that somewhere up there, Sophie is looking down on us and smiling.

**Dave: **She not happy. She gone. Ccan how she bbe happy if she nnot with us.

**Manny: **She's not in any more pain. Although I miss her very much and so does Marissa, I am happy knowing that she is finally at rest and there will always be part of her down here on earth.

**Dave: **Mmarisia.

**Manny: **Marissa, right...and you.

**Dave: **Me too.

**Manny: **Yeah you. You're her big brother and you have the same gene pool. You're a good man, Dave and a brave one from what Sophie use to tell me. I guess, in a way, I have you to thank for giving me my daughter.

**Dave: **Ddon't get it.

**Manny: **According to Sophie, if you didn't stick your neck out most of the time when it came to your father, Sophie might not have been around long enough to help me bring that beautiful little girl into the world. You protected Sophie from him at a very large price to your own health and I will forever be in your debt.

The door opened up slowly and Jing-Mei peered her head in, not knowing what to expect. She found both guys looking over the photo album and smiling down at it as Manny pointed out the people in the pictures to Dave.

**Jing-Mei: **Sorry to interrupt, but it was so quiet in here that I had to come in and see how you were doing with your male bonding. So, Dave, did you find what you were looking for in those photos?

**Dave: **Yeah, I ffind...a friend. Manny, mmy nnew friend.

**Jing-Mei: **Good to hear that. But what I meant was, did Manny help you understand more about Sophie and Mrs. Peterson?

**Dave: **Sstill confused llittle bit. I kknow that Ssophie and mmommy love Davey and are watching oout me for. They ssafe and hhappy. I rremember Ssophie ssmile just like little girl's smile.

**Manny: **I always thought that too that Marissa had her mother's smile. She just lights up an entire room with it.

After Dave and Manny were done with the photos, they went into the living room to relax and chat with Jing-Mei and Mr. Santini as the children played on the floor with the dogs.

Less than an hour later, Dave was fast asleep on the couch. Jing-Mei and Mr. Santini put the boys to bed, while Manny gave Marissa her bath and prepared to tuck her into her bed. Mr. Santini left for the night and Jing-Mei aroused a sleepy Dave up and led him towards his bedroom. As he got close to the bedroom, Jing-Mei let go of his hand.

**Jing-Mei: **I'm just going in to brush my teeth, why don't you go and give your niece a goodnight kiss?

**Dave: **Ookey Dokey.

Dave walked towards Mrs. Peterson's room and opened the door to see Manny over Marissa's bed pulling up her blanket. Dave freaked out. He ran over and with all his strength pulled Manny away from the bed and fell on top of Marissa. Manny landed on the floor with a bang loud enough to bring Jing-Mei waddling in. She appeared in the doorway and saw Dave covering Marissa with his entire body. Marissa was crying and Dave was shaking. Manny regained his bearings and got back on his feet. He started pulling at Dave but wasn't able to budge him. The more he pulled on his brother-in-law, the louder Marissa screamed.

**Jing-Mei: **DAVE! STOP THAT! GET UP OFF HER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!

**Dave: **TTHAT BBASTARD GGONNA HHURT SSOPHIE!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	57. CLOWNS AND HOCKEY PUCKS

**Showdown**

_Part 57_

Realizing what is going on in Dave's mind, Jing-Mei and Manny look at each other and then as Jing-Mei subtly tries to convince Dave that Marissa is not his little sister, Sophie, Manny gently but firmly removes him from over his daughter's body. Once released, Marissa settles down as she is comforted by her aunt. Manny takes a hysterical and fighting Dave out of the room. He manages to get him back to his bedroom. Dave tries to get back to Marissa but Manny stops him by pinning him down on the bed.

**Dave: **Ggget ffuck off mme, bbastard.

**Manny: **Not til you calm down, paisan.

**Dave: **Help Iii Ssophie.

**Manny: **That's not Sophie. That's my daughter, Marissa...remember.

**Dave: **Hhhelp her.

**Manny: **She doesn't need help. She's fine.

**Dave: **Yyou hurt hher. Nnot ffront me aagain.

**Manny: **Dave, listen to me. I would never hurt my little princess. She's the world to me. Despite what might be going on in your head, I am not your sick old man. I know how he use to treat you and Sophie and I despise him for that. He had no right to treat you like that.

**Dave: **Ttreat Sophie llike tthat, no.

**Manny: **Not just Sophie, but you either. It's like I told you before, if you didn't protect my Sophie from him the way you did, I wouldn't have my precious little girl and I am very grateful to you for that. You took care of Sophie and now I'm taking care of Marissa the...

Manny stops talking at the sound of the bedroom door opening up.

**Jing-Mei: **How's he doing...MANNY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Jing-Mei freaks when she sees Manny restraining Dave down.

**Manny: **Sorry, I'm just trying to calm him down so I can explain a few things to him. I'm not hurting him, am I, brother-in-law?

**Dave: **Ii ffine. Ii ttough.

**Manny: **Are we okay now? You understand that Marissa is safe and no one is going to ever hurt her as long as there's breath in my body.

**Dave: **...or bbreath in Davey's body. Ii ccool, Rusty say so.

Seeing that Dave has calmed down alot compared to how angry he was when he was first brought into the room, Manny releases his grip and gets off his brother-in-law.

**Manny: **How's Marissa?

**Jing-Mei: **She's alright. I soothed her with a Chinese lullaby that I use to sing to Antonio when he was a baby. She liked it but I think she really wants her daddy to go in and read her a bedtime story.

Manny heads out of the room then comes to a sudden halt and turns back around to his hosts.

**Manny: **By the way, Dave, thank you.

**Dave: **Wwhat for?

**Manny: **For trying to protect Marissa. You're a good uncle and an excellent daddy. I trust you totally with Marissa and don't think I could place her in safer hands, if I had too.

**Dave: **Wwelcome.

Manny leaves and Jing-Mei joins Dave on the bed. He sits up as she strokes his head.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, you can't keep thinking that every guy who is standing over a little girl is your father. I know that you grew up with seeing that scene in front of you all the time, but you have to start to trust people and not believe that there are those dirty little thoughts going on inside their heads. Maybe, we should make another appointment with Dr. Legaspi.

**Dave: **Ooh not hher 'gain. I'll bbe ggood bboy. Dddon't mmake mme go her see.

**Jing-Mei: **Seeing your shrink is not a punishment and you are a good guy. I just think you need to talk this incident out with her. Remember Dave, it's all about trust, something that you still have alot to learn about.

**Dave: **Mmanny ttrusts me.

**Jing-Mei: **So do I, but now you have to learn to trust others. Not everyone has ulterior motives. We'll work on that. Now, let's try to get some sleep. You have work tomorrow and I promised to take Manny and Marissa sightseeing.

**Dave: **Mmedicine time.

Jing-Mei looks at the clock on the nightstand by the bed.

**Jing-Mei: **You're absolutely right. I'll get you a glass of water and then set up your meds.

**Dave: **Jjuice.

**Jing-Mei: **Yeah, sure I think we still have some juice out there. I'll be right back.

Jing-Mei leaves the bedroom and heads for the kitchen. She runs into Manny coming from Marissa's room.

**Jing-Mei: **How's Marissa?

**Manny: **She's fine. Once I got her favorite pillow, she was as good as gold. I don't think that incident scarred her for life. I'm just on my way to get her books out of my suitcase. I think I packed them in there by mistake.

**Jing-Mei: **I have to get Dave some juice so he can take his medicine.

**Manny: **He's okay? I didn't mean to be so rough with him. I hope I didn't hurt him.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, no. Like he said, he's tough. He's been hurt by some real professionals his entire life. I don't think you even scratched his surface. I want to thank you for what you said to Dave in there a few minutes ago.

**Manny: **What was that?

**Jing-Mei: **About trusting him. Dave has always had a real problem with trusting people even before his kidnapping. It really means alot to him that you trust him. Hopefully, I can get him to learn to trust people too.

**Manny: **It'll happen. Dave's a good man. As long as he's kept away from any bad influences and surrounded by people who love him than trusting others should just come naturally.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave's had this invisible wall built up around him from the day I met him. I'm starting to penetrate it and get into Dave's inner core but it hasn't been easy and there's still so much further to go with him. I'm afraid that the more I tear down that wall, the more Dave's going to fall apart. He's been seeing a shrink to help us and we are making some progress.

**Manny: **That's good. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know. Now, let me go find those books.

**Jing-Mei: **And I had better get that juice before Dave falls asleep before I can give him his meds.

Manny and Jing-Mei go their separate ways when they hear a scream come from Dave's room. Both run towards the scream and into Dave's bedroom to see Dave balled up on the floor in a corner. Marissa is standing nearby, crying.

**Jing-Mei: **Oh god, what happened now? Dave, what's wrong. You were fine a few moments ago.

Jing-Mei heads towards Dave as Manny picks up his crying little girl. Jing-Mei tries to comfort Dave with a hug but the closer she gets to him the more he thrashes his arms and legs at her.

**Dave: **GGET WAY ME! DON'T MME TTOUCH!

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, calm down. Alright, no one is going to touch you. Now, please come out of that corner.

Jing-Mei tries to pry Dave from the corner, but he doesn't move. He's crying and extremely upset. Manny takes Marissa out of the room, hoping he can calm her back down again. As soon as Marissa and Manny leave the room, Dave settles down and allows Jing-Mei to help him to his bed.

**Jing-Mei: **Do you mind telling me what that was all about?

**Dave: **NO. Give mme ppills and I go sleep.

**Jing-Mei: **Whatever. I'm sure you'll tell me in your own way sooner or later. Get under the blankets and I'll get your juice.

Jing-Mei leaves the room and goes into the kitchen where she sees Manny and Marissa sitting at the table drinking milk.

**Marissa: **Uncle Davey is okay?

**Jing-Mei: **He'll be alright. What happened in there?

**Manny: **Marissa, are you finished your milk?

Marissa nods.

**Manny: **Then go to bed and I'll be in to read to you in a few minutes.

Marissa gets up from the chair, wipes the milk mustache from her face and then gives her daddy and aunt a goodnight kiss and hug before heading back to bed.

**Manny: **I asked Marissa what she was doing in her uncle's room.

**Jing-Mei: **What did she say?

**Manny: **She wanted to check on her uncle and try to give him a goodnight kiss so she went to find him. She said he was okay when she first walked in but as she got closer to him, he got up from the bed and backed away from her. That's when we came in to see him in the corner, shaking. She doesn't know what she did to scare him. Did Dave say anything?

**Jing-Mei: **No, no he won't tell me. Manny, I'm so sorry but I think we are going to have to do the sightseeing another day. I have no choice but try to make an appointment with Dr. Legaspi and find out what is going on with Dave. I have never seen him act like this before. He's had episodes before but at least when he had them he would tell me something about why he had them, give me a clue. This time, I got nothing to go on.

**Manny: **Something obviously scared the hell out of him, but what. Unless he says what it was, we may never know. Marissa doesn't know and I don't think we'll get anything else out of her. She's pretty articulate, as are all the Maluccis, but she's as speechless about what happened as he is. _(pause) _That's alright about the sightseeing. If you can just direct me to the zoo, I'll take Marissa there and her cousins too, if you think they'd like to.

**Jing-Mei: **That's a good idea and I don't think we will have to ask them twice. Do you think you can handle four small children by yourself?

**Manny: **Sure, I help out with Marissa's school back home like chaperoning her class on field trips and there are twenty-four of them there.

**Jing-Mei: **But they aren't all little Maluccis that you are dealing with back home either.

**Manny: **True. I wonder if Mr. Santini would like to come with us. I didn't get too much of a chance to talk with him tonight and we have a lot of catching up to do. So much has happened back home that I think he would want to know about.

**Jing-Mei: **I'll leave his number with you in the morning. I don't think he'll mind. He likes spending time with his honorary grandchildren. Now, I definitely have to get this juice to Dave, he's already late taking his meds. Goodnight and see you in the morning.

**Manny: **Goodnight.

Dave's sleeping hours didn't go any better than his waking ones. He tossed and turned all night. He was crying in his sleep which was usually an indication that he was having a nightmare. Jing-Mei tried to wake him up, but he was completely oblivious of her and too far into his nightmare.

_ Dave lay unconscious on the floor of his apartment in a room known as his father's "meeting room". There were voices around him but since the sudden shock of the pillow coming down over his face, his head was spinning and he could only make out bits and pieces of what was being said. He was weakened from periodic moments without air, so he couldn't muster up the strength to open his eyes. _

_Finally, the voices became less and less until finally they were gone completely. Collecting himself and getting all his energy together, he managed to open his eyes. His vision was blurred, there was blood dripping from a cut over his head probably from a concussion. He stumbled to his feet and grabbed hold of a desk to gain his balance. Slowly his eyes began to focus but his head was still spinning. He managed to make his way over to the other side of the desk. The voices were coming from here. He started pulling on drawers, wondering what was so interesting inside the desk that intrigued his father's posse. The drawers opened easily but were empty except with the customary desk supplies. Dave was given up when a bout of nausea began to hit him. He rushed himself to the nearest trashcan to get rid of the crackers he had for breakfast that morning. _

_As he recovered from that hell, he glanced over at the desk. He couldn't keep his mind off what was so interesting about that damn desk. He sat on the floor and stared at the desk until something caught his eye. Something from under the desk started to shine at him. Dave, still not feeling strong enough to get up on his feet, quickly crawled over to investigate. As he got closer, he realized it was a hinge._

**Dave **_(to himself)_ **_Hinges, don't come from nowhere. There's a drawer around here somewhere._**

_Dave ran his hands around the bottom of the desk until finally he felt a small indentation. He traced it with his fingers and quickly figured out it was a keyhole._

_He let himself fall back onto the floor from his knees when an idea struck him. He reached into his back pocket but it was empty. His switchblade was gone. Then he remembered, the other drawers. He looked in them again until he found a paper clip. He straightened it out and moved back over to where the keyhole was. With no light shining under the desk, he had to feel his way around._

**Dave **_(to himself)_**: _Papa's training lessons did come in handy after all._**

_Once he found the keyhole, Dave stuck the straightened paperclip into it and gently but thoroughly picked the lock. A small door dropped down and inside were papers. Dave pulled the papers out and started to read them. Dave, because of his dyslexia, was not the best reader but the words on the papers were even more difficult to read as he realized they were written in another language other than Italian. _

**Dave**_(to himself)_**: _Documents. Important, otherwise why papa hide them._**

_Dave tried to decipher the documents when he heard Sophie crying from the other room. Knowing he may never get this chance again, he rolled the papers up and placed them down the front of his jeans. He pulled his shirt over them, locked the secret drawer up again and rushed to his sister._

_When he arrived, Sophie was sitting on the edge of her bed crying. He put his arm around her and held her as she settled down._

**Dave: _Davey's here. It's okay. What wrong, princess?_**

**Sophie **_(crying)_**: _Pilow. I want my pilow. _**

**Dave: _Thought you wanted me throw out._**

**Sophie **_(crying)_**: _Want back. Want back._**

**Dave: _Wait minute._**

_Dave ran back into his father's meeting room. The pillow was still on the floor from when it was used on Dave. He picked it up, turning it over and covering up the clown's face so he would not have to see it again. He carried it back into Sophie's room where it brought a huge smile on the little girl's face. _

**Sophie: _You throw out, Davey._**

**Dave: _Nah, didn't get chance too. Besides, knew you would want back someday._**

_Sophie hugged her big brother and grabbed the pillow from him. She turned it so that the "clown's face" was staring at him causing him to flinch and turn away from it. Before Dave had a chance to speak, a hand came around his throat. In a blink of the eye, Dave was thrown outside his sister's room and the door locked behind him. He pounded on the door as he heard Sophie start screaming at the touch of their father. Dave, still had the paper clip he used on the desk drawer in his pocket and started picking at the lock when two hands grabbed his shoulders. He was pulled back and dragged, kicking in screaming into his room to endure the same torture that Sophie was going through. _

_Vincenzio's friends pushed a fighting Dave onto his bed face first. One held him down as the other stripped him of his pants. Unseen, Dave managed to maneuver the papers he stole from his father's desk up into his shirt._

**Man's Voice **_(laughing)_**: _Your papa didn't want you feel left out. So while he's helping himself to your sister, we get you._**

**Second Man's Voice:** **_Two for price of one. Where you gonna get better deal. Don't worry, if you prefer your papa, he'll be here when we make a visit into your sister._**

_Dave started crying into the mattress of his cot, knowing that his papa, for all the lousy things he was, would never let anyone of his perverted friends near Sophie. He saved her all for himself. Him, on the other hand, didn't faze his father one bit who had their way with him. He was just a sex toy to be passed around between his sick, twisted friends who liked little boys. No, the tears that Dave shed weren't for himself but for his little sister, who was still too young to understand that this wasn't how things should be._

**Man's Voice: _Let the games begin!_**

Dave shot up in bed. His body glistened with the sweat that spilled out of every pour in his skin. Jing-Mei, instantly sat up and grabbed his shaken body.

**Jing-Mei: **It's alright, sweetheart. I'm here. Your gonna be okay. What happened?

**Dave: **Nnnotting. Got ready gget for work.

Jing-Mei glanced at the lighted alarm clock on the nightstand and realized it was morning time. The sound of the children screaming in the other room, woke her up the rest of the way.

**Jing-Mei: **Go get showered. I'll make you breakfast.

Dave remained in bed as Jing-Mei struggled to her feet and waddled out of the room. She turned to look at him, still hasn't moved a muscle. It was like he was frozen in that spot.

**Jing-Mei: **It'll be alright. I'll be right outside.

She gave him a reassuring nod before she continued out to the living room. She is greeted by Manny.

**Jing-Mei: **What is all the noise out here for?

**Manny: **I just told them that Mr. Santini and I were taking them to the zoo. They're excited.

**Jing-Mei: **So, I heard. You called Mr. Santini, then?

**Manny: **He said he would love to come along with us. Sorry, we got loud. Didn't mean to wake you.

**Jing-Mei: **That's okay. You didn't, actually. I was already awake...by Dave. He had another nightmare that he won't tell me about.

**Manny: **Poor guy. He alright now.

**Jing-Mei: **He's in taking a shower, but I don't think he'll want to hear what I'm going to tell him. That I'm taking him to see his shrink. I've got to know what last night was all about.

Manny got the children into Mr. Santini's car that just pulled up into the driveway, while Jing-Mei put Dave's breakfast on the table. He stumbled out of the bedroom and took his place at the table. He automatically started to eat when the phone rang. Jing-Mei answered it, chatted for a few minutes and then rejoined her husband at the table.

**Dave: **Ttoo qquiet. Bboys where?

**Jing-Mei: **Manny took the children to the zoo.

Dave's face lit up and then turned grim again.

**Dave: **How come ddidn't take he Davey? I wwant gggo too.

**Jing-Mei: **Maybe another day we will. Like after the new baby arrives. Besides, you have to be somewhere else today.

Dave looks down at his clothes and then back up to Jing-Mei.

**Dave: **I wwork ttoday.

**Jing-Mei: **Actually, you won't be going to work today. Not exactly.

Jing-Mei took a deep breath and then let it out.

**Jing-Mei: **You have an appointment with Dr. Legaspi.

Dave started to choke and spit his oatmeal up all over himself. Jing-Mei was quick with a towel.

**Dave: **Nno ggo.

**Jing-Mei: **Yes you will. We need to talk about last night and we need her help.

Dave slammed his fist down on the table.

**Dave: **NO TTALK! I'M FFINE!

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, we have been over this an umpteen times. Dr. Legaspi isn't going to hurt you. She just wants to talk to you and see if we can figure out what is causing your nightmares.

**Dave: **Ii have ddidn't nightmare.

**Jing-Mei: **I've been married to you long enough to know when you had a nightmare and I also know how stubborn you are when it comes to discussing them. _(pause)_ Look, can't we reach a compromise here?

**Dave: **Cconppromi...huh.

**Jing-Mei: **It means you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours.

**Dave: **Back ddon't itch.

**Jing-Mei: **Listen, if you go with me to see Dr. Legaspi today, I promise that I will have a surprise for you tonight.

**Dave: **Extra dessert.

**Jing-Mei: **Sure, we can do that and then you'll have two surprises. What do you say?

**Dave: **Okay.

As she had always promised the Maluccis, Dr. Legaspi took an hour out of her busy schedule to make time for them. Dave sat in the outer office, while Jing-Mei spoke with Dr. Legaspi first. Several minutes later, the two doctors came out and escorted Dave back. He sat down still shaken about having to see and speak with his therapist again.

**Dr. Legaspi: **So, Dave, how are we feeling these days?

**Dave: **I good. Don't nneed here be.

**Dr. Legaspi: **That's not what I hear. Jing-Mei here, has been telling me you've been having nightmares again.

**Dave: **One just.

**Jing-Mei: **That's true. He's been doing real good lately. He hasn't had an episode for a long time. Not since his brother-in-law and niece arrived here from Italy to visit.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Well, that sounds exciting. Having your family over here to see you is a good thing. Dave, how do you get along with your brother-in-law...uh,

**Jing-Mei: **Manny and his daughter, Marissa.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Yes, Manny and Marissa.

**Dave: **Manny my ffriend. Little ggirl ppretty...like ssister.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Sounds like you're enjoying seeing them again.

**Dave: **So guess.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave barely knows Manny. I think he only met him a few times back home in Sicily and he's never seen Marissa til she arrived here a few days ago.

**Dr. Legaspi: **I see. From what Jing-Mei tells me though, you are getting along well with them, but there are some issues that have to be dealt with.

Dave remained silent.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Jing-Mei said you attacked Manny last night. Why?

**Dave: **Hhurt sssister.

**Dr. Legaspi: **But he wasn't hurting your sister. He wasn't hurting anyone. He was just tucking his little girl into bed. I guess in your mind you saw a different picture. You understand now that Manny wasn't doing Marissa any harm.

Dave nods.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Then what happened after that? When you were alone with your niece?

Dave shrugs.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Jing-Mei said you were balled up in a corner, shaking and crying. She also said that you became very defensive...started swinging your arms and kicking your legs at anyone near you.

**Dave: **Sscare me.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Who scared you? Jing-Mei?

**Dave: **Mmarcissa.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Marissa. What did the little girl do to scare you?

Dave zoned out for a few moments and in the process got hold of a cushion that was behind him in his chair. He put it on his lap and started tapping his fingers on it. Jing-Mei and Dr. Legaspi saw the fear breaking out on Dave's face as he tossed the cushion to the floor.

**Dave: **PPILLOW! PPILLOW DDAMN!

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, that's rude. Sorry, Dr. Legaspi. He knows better than to throw anything. Dave, you apologize to Dr. Legaspi.

Dave ignored her and continued to stare out into space. Jing-Mei got up and picked the cushion up off the floor. She walked over to Dave to put it back behind him when he suddenly pulled his legs up into a ball and started screaming and swinging his arms just like he did the night before.

**Jing-Mei: **DAVE, STOP THAT! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!

**Dr. Legaspi: **Jing-Mei, wait. Back up for a few minutes.

Jing-Mei took several steps back and the further she got away from Dave the more he calmed down. Dr. Legaspi took the cushion from her and both stayed a safe distance away from the distressed Italian.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Dave, is it the cushion you're afraid of?

**Dave: **NO, PPILLOW!

**Dr. Legaspi: **Okay, pillow. What can you tell me about the pillow?

**Dave: **Nnothing. Want go home now.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Dave, if you can tell me why you were so afraid of a pillow than I'll stop pestering you. Please Dave, I promise that you're safe. No one is going to hurt you. Now, what is it that has you so afraid?

Dave thought for a few minutes then held out his hand.

**Dr. Legaspi: **You want the pillow? You're going to show me something.

Dave nodded and Dr. Legaspi handed him the pillow. Dave quickly placed the pillow over his face and press on it. He removed it as quickly as he had put it up and started gasping for air. He threw the pillow back on the floor as both female doctors stood in shock. Dr. Legaspi bent down and picked the pillow back up.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Dave, did someone hold a pillow over your face at some point in your life?

Dave nodded as the tears drained from his red-swollen eyes.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Is that what your nightmare was about last night?

**Dave: **Want go home nnow.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Who did that to you?

**Dave: **Papa...I go now.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Sure, you can go now. I think you've had enough for today. I would like to see you again when you feel up to coming back in.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, wait in the office outside and I'll be there in a moment.

After Dave left the inner office, both female doctors wiped their own tears.

**Jing-Mei: **That son of a bitch. How the hell could he do that to his own son?

**Dr. Legaspi: **I don't know. I have seen some sick bastards in my line of business but the more I hear about Dave's father the more shocked and disgusted I become. What I don't understand is what his niece had to do with that memory?

**Jing-Mei: **Marissa has a favorite pillow at home and I think she had it with her in Dave's bedroom when he freaked out.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Knowing that now and depending on the way she was holding it, Dave somehow related that scene with his past memory and there you have it...instant panic attack.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave's father tried to suffocate him with a pillow and he thought Marissa was going to do the same thing. Even though she's only a little girl.

**Dr. Legaspi: **I've explained that to you before. Dave's mind works differently than ours. What seems like an innocent gesture to us can be extremely traumatizing to him.

**Jing-Mei: **I guess we have to be more careful about the way we handle pillows in our house. Thank you so much Dr. Legaspi.

**Dr. Legaspi: **No, thank you and Dave. I am having quite an experience working with him. He's teaching me alot. Tell him I said that.

**Jing-Mei: **I bet he'll love to hear that. Goodbye and if we need your help again.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Call me anytime.

Jing-Mei leaves and collects her calmed down husband and takes him back home again.

On the way home from the hospital, the conversation is nil. Dave stares out the window, while Jing-Mei debates whether to ask him about his session with Dr. Legaspi and what is really bothering him.

**Jing-Mei: **Hey, you alright over there?

**Dave: **Nno, Ii hhalf lleft ttoo.

**Jing-Mei: **Ha..ha, very funny. So, I can pretty much figure out what your problem was with the pillow last night. Is there anything else you'd like to tell me about it?

Dave sits silently for a few minutes, so Jing-Mei drops the subject and continues to focus on the road ahead. Fifteen minutes later and a small sound is heard coming from Dave's direction.

**Dave: **Cclown.

**Jing-Mei: **Where? I don't see a clown anywhere.

Dave remains quiet and Jing-Mei shakes it off before pulling into the driveway.

Dave and Jing-Mei arrive home to hear the phone ringing. Dave ignores it and heads back to his bedroom to get some needed rest while Jing-Mei answers it. After several minutes, she joins him in the bedroom to see him laying on the bed with his hands folded up behind his head. She sits down next to her husband, who's too deep in thought to notice her. Jing-Mei lifts up his shirt and runs her finger up and down his chest, tracing the scars from his heart surgery and causing Dave to jump out of his daydream world and back into reality. He starts laughing and swatting her hand away, trying to make her stop.

**Jing-Mei: **Well, welcome back from wherever you were. Are you hungry?

**Dave: **Ttired.

**Jing-Mei: **I'm going to make you some lunch. It's time to take your medicine and you have to take this particular med on a full stomach, so any suggestions to what you want to eat?

Dave shrugs as Jing-Mei stands up and heads for the door.

**Jing-Mei: **By the way, try not to fall asleep. You have visitors coming by to see you soon.

Jing-Mei continues on her way to the kitchen, leaving Dave to drift back into his hidden world.

Jing-Mei brings the dishes out of Dave's room, which is where the two ate lunch after Dave refused to go to the dining room table. As she is washing the dishes, she gets a cramp in her stomach and flinches in pain.

**Jing-Mei **_(to herself)_Oh, little one. I know you're still in there. Why won't you come out and meet your family.

She starts patting her stomach.

**Jing-Mei: **_(to herself)_That's alright. Don't rush. You'll come out in your own time. Can't wait to meet you, darling.

This time it's Jing-Mei who's startled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She dries the last dish and walks over to answer the door. On the other side of the door stands three very huge men.

**Jing-Mei: **Gussy?

**Gussy: **You got it. And this is Darren and the other one over there is Paulie.

**Jing-Mei: **Right. I remember you from way before Dave and I were married. When I went to watch him play hockey on one of our dates. Please come in.

The men enter and look at the house.

**Paulie: **Wow! Nice place. Looks like our old buddy, Davey, did alright for himself.

**Jing-Mei: **He didn't do too bad family wise either.

**Gussy: **I know you said to call before we came. Is everything alright with him?

**Jing-Mei: **I told him that he was having visitors over but didn't quite tell him who was coming. I guess I was hoping he would remember you on his own. He's in his bedroom. I'll show you the way. Before you go in, I want to explain a few things to you. Dave is not the same guy that use to play hockey with. He's got some problems that can't go unnoticed.

**Darren: **Like what?

**Jing-Mei: **He's got a speech impediment. He tends to mix up his words and stutter. It takes a while but he manages to get his point across so just bare with him. He's also shy around a lot of people, especially people he may not remember. So, don't take it personally if he quiets up on you. Finally, he's got a trache in his throat and he doesn't like people staring at it.

**Gussy: **We got it. Now, let's see the man.

Jing-Mei opened the bedroom door and found Dave pretty much in the same position as earlier on.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, your guests are here.

Dave lifts his head up as Jing-Mei brings the visitors in. Dave starts to panic when he sees the large men enter.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, do you remember them?

Dave looks them over but no recognition comes to him.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, they are..

Jing-Mei is cut off by Gussy.

**Gussy: **Wait, maybe this will help. YO, ITALIAN STALLION... WATCH THE GOAL, NOT THE GIRLS. PAY ATTENTION...ROMEO!

Dave thinks for a minute, then a smile appears on his face.

**Dave: **Ggussy.

Jing-Mei and the men smile back at him.

**Jing-Mei: **That's right, Dave. You do remember.

Seeing Dave relaxing more around his friends, Jing-Mei excuses herself.

**Jing-Mei: **I'll let you boys talk. I'll just be out here resting on the couch if you need anything.

Jing-Mei leaves and lets the guys get reacquainted.

**Darren: **It's been along time, Davey boy.

**Paulie: **You look good, man. I mean not that I'd date you or anything but after everything we heard and read about what happened to you... you look uh, cool.

**Darren: **Sorry, we haven't been around sooner...but it's just, uh...

**Gussy: **It's just we aren't too comfortable around sick people.

**Dave: **Wwhy here you now?

**Paulie: **Cause you ain't sick anymore.

**Darren: **And I guess we missed you.

**Dave: **Rreally?

**Gussy: **You were the best damn goalie our team ever had.

Jing-Mei fell asleep on the couch. She was awaken by a small hand shaking her.

**Antonio: **Look what got, mama.

She sits up, rubs her eyes and looks at her watch.

**Jing-Mei: **How long have I been a sleep? What time _(yawning)_ is it?

**Manny: **It's quarter after 4.

**Jing-Mei: **Wow! I was really knocked out. Where's Mr. Santini?

**Manny: **He dropped us off and went on home. There was nowhere for him to park outside.

**Rusty: **Who car outside?

**Jing-Mei: **It must be Gussy's or one of his friends. Wait, are they still here?

Jing-Mei gets up from the couch and approaches the door of the bedroom. She gently raps on the door so not to disturb the guys inside.

**Dave: **In ccome.

Jing-Mei enters and sees Dave sitting up in bed, smiling.

**Jing-Mei: **You guys catching up, huh.

**Darren: **Yeah, we're filling Dave in on all the news that's been happening down at the rink.

**Jing-Mei: **And I thought only women gossiped.

As the adults continue to talk, they are interrupted by six small pattering feet running into the bedroom.

**Rusty: **What going on?

**Jing-Mei: **Boys! You know better than to come running into a room without knocking.

**Boys: **Sorry, mama.

**Jing-Mei: **I'll let it slide this time. Now that you're here, I'd like for you to meet some of your daddy's friends.

Jing-Mei makes the introductions and then slips out to prepare dinner.

Half an hour later, Jing-Mei is calling for the guys to come to the table. The children run into the bathroom to wash up as Dave's friends say goodbye to him. Jing-Mei meets them coming out of the bedroom.

**Jing-Mei: **You guys are welcomed to stay for dinner.

**Gussy: **Thanks, but you have a big enough army to feed. Maybe another day.

**Jing-Mei: **Of course. I want to thank you guys for coming over. There's just one thing I don't understand. When you came in earlier, you said that Dave was your buddy so why didn't you come over sooner?

**Paulie: **We wanted to...it's just that...uh,

**Darren: **It's, well...uh, when we first heard about Dave's attack and read about it in the newspapers, you know...what was done to him. The papers said that Dave suffered permanent brain damage and wasn't expected to make it.

**Gussy: **When we read that, we just assumed that Dave was lying in some hospital room, hooked up to all these machines, and was a veg..et..able.

**Jing-Mei: **He was like that for the first year after his kidnapping. But he got better.

**Gussy: **Much better. And you're right, he is our friend and we should have come by to see him sooner, it's just hard for some people to see someone they care about hurting so much. It's different for you. You're a doctor. You're around that sort of thing all the time.

**Jing-Mei: **True, but it hurts more when you know someone in that fragile condition. But, I do understand and the important thing is that you're here now. Dave really needs some guys his own age to talk to who aren't going to judge him, like others have. I hope you'll come see him again.

**Paulie: **Actually, we were thinking that if Dave was up to it, we would bring him back down to the rink for hockey practice.

**Jing-Mei: **That's a nice offer, Paulie, but Dave can't play hockey. He can barely stand up or walk on his own, let alone ice skate.

**Gussy: **We know. We just thought it would be good to get Dave into some familiar territory, see how much of the game he remembers.

**Paulie: **And if he does remember the basics, then maybe he can sign on as our coach. He might not be able to play now or ever again, but he'll still be part of the team.

**Darren: **And maybe even bring his sons down and teach them how to play. If they are half as good a goalie as their old man was, looks like we got future Olympians on our hands.

**Jing-Mei: **I won't make any promises but I'll talk to him. Well, thanks for coming and hope to see you soon.

The hockey trio left as Jing-Mei turned and headed for the dinner table. Dave, Manny and all four children were already seated and waiting to be fed. During dinner, Jing-Mei asked the children how they like the zoo. Their answers kept rolling out of their mouths one after another, until she had them all gabbing at the same time.

**Jing-Mei: **Alright, alright, children. I get the idea. You had a great day. I wish I could have went with you.

**Dave: **Mme ttoo.

**Manny: **Tomorrow's another day. You still owe me and Marissa a day of sightseeing.

**Jing-Mei: **Yes, we could do that tomorrow except Dave has to work. It's a shame. You came all the way over here to see your brother-in-law and hardly spent anytime with him.

**Manny: **Well, after the sightseeing, we will spend the evening with Dave before we leave to go back to Sicily the next day.

**Jing-Mei: **Is it that time already? Seems like you just got here. I really enjoyed having Marissa around. I spend most of my days surrounded by boys, not that I have any complaints about it. Since Mrs. Peterson died, I don't have anyone to talk to about girl stuff. I know she's still very young, but it would have been nice to teach her a few things. Maybe, just maybe, this time I'll have a little girl. But a boy will be alright too as long as it's healthy is all that matters.

**Manny: **When you and Dave are able to travel, I still want you come visit us back in Sicily.

**Jing-Mei: **You can count on it.

As dinner time rolled near a close, Jing-Mei mentioned to Dave about going down to the hockey rink with his friends for a day and spend some "_guy time"_ with his friends. Although Dave wasn't jumping out of his skin about the idea, he was intrigued and that was good enough for Jing-Mei right now.

Dave tucked his sons into bed before going off to sleep himself. Jing-Mei and Manny stayed at the table and finished their coffee when they heard a cry from the other room.

**Marissa: **Pillow, papa!

**Manny: **It's in your room, sweetie.

**Marissa: **Can't find.

Manny starts to get up when he is stopped by Jing-Mei.

**Jing-Mei: **Sit down and finish your coffee, I'll help her.

**Manny: **You are the one who should be resting. I'll get her.

**Jing-Mei: **Please let me tuck her in. I've always wanted to tuck a little girl in for bed and see if it's any different than it is for a boy. Besides, I need the practice.

Jing-Mei headed into the guest bedroom and she and Marissa searched the room for Marissa's favorite pillow. Jing-Mei looked under the bed and started pulling out all kinds of stuffed animals when she heard Marissa yell.

**Marissa: **Pillow, my pillow.

As Jing-Mei hands her the pillow, something catches her eye and she pulls the pillow back to look at it. She saw exactly what she thought she did. She stared at the pillow for a moment before Marissa finally got hold of it and crawled into bed with it.

Jing-Mei came out of her thoughts long enough to sing a lullaby to Marissa and as the little girl drifted off to sleep, Jing-Mei's mind went back to the pillow and what she saw on it..._the clown._

To be continued. Please read and review.


	58. Dave's New Job

**Showdown**

_Part 58_

**A/N: _Anything written in bold italic is being spoken in Italian._**

Jing-Mei rejoined Manny in the dining room still puzzled about her latest finding.

**Manny: **Did you two solve the mystery of the lost pillow?

**Jing-Mei: **Huh? Oh yeah, it was under her bed. Manny, tell me, where did Marissa get that pillow at anyway?

**Manny: **Present from Sophie. It was hers as a child.

**Jing-Mei: **That's what I thought. It's very old but still in good shape.

**Manny: **Not really. Sophie's had to repair it dozens of times over the years but when she handed it down to her daughter she wanted it in top condition. Marissa's kept it that way her entire life.

**Jing-Mei: **Like a family legacy or treasure.

**Manny: **Something like that. The only family treasures the Malucci family had.

**Jing-Mei: **You mean their father gave Sophie that pillow. Doesn't surprise me, though. Dave always said he was sweet on her and him he didn't have the time of day for or give a damn about.

**Manny: **Actually, it was their mother who gave the pillow to Sophie. Sophie's maternal grandmother made it by hand and gave it to Sophie's mom when she was just a baby like Marissa.

**Jing-Mei: **I don't know much about their mother except that bastard killed her in front of the child...wait, you said "_treasures"_. Was there more than one pillow that Sophie had?

**Manny: **No, the other family legacy went to Dave. Dave's mother gave him that ring that he wears on his right hand. It belong to her father.

**Jing-Mei: **That explains it then.

**Manny: **Explains what?

**Jing-Mei: **Every time I mention Dave's mother to him, he gets this look on his face and starts playing with the ring, you know...twisting it around on his finger. Also, why he never parts with it. He throws a fit if someone tries to take it off him.

**Manny: **You have to understand the childhood of these children. They weren't fortunate to grow up with all the advantages of normal children.

**Jing-Mei: **Advantages? In what way? I know they didn't have much money.

**Manny: **That's where you're mistaken. The Maluccis _(yawning)_ were one of the most powerful, wealthiest families in Sicily. Could we continue this conversation tomorrow during our sightseeing tour? Those children wore me out today at the zoo. I'm not a young man anymore.

**Jing-Mei: **Of course. I'm keeping you up. _(Yawning)_ I need my rest too. This little one inside me gives me a workout too and it's not even here yet. I just hope I have the energy to chase he or she around when they start to toddle.

**Manny: **They are just anxious to get out and see what's going on here. Any idea when you'll be delivering?

**Jing-Mei: **I got another appointment with Dr. Evans the day after tomorrow. She's gonna tell me if labor will come naturally or she will start to induce labor. Either way, ten months is my limit. Goodnight, and we'll talk more tomorrow.

**Manny: **Sure, goodnight.

The next morning, Jing-Mei is awaken to a smell coming from the kitchen. She reaches for Dave but his side of the bed is empty. She stumbles to her feet and heads out of the bedroom. The tv is on in the boys' room. She peeks in and sees all four children watching their favorite cartoon..."_Lilo and Stitch"._

**Jing-Mei: **Good morni...

**Tei: **Shhh! Mommy. Lilo's talking.

**Rusty: **Yeah, Tei doesn't want to miss one word his girlfriend is saying.

Tei raps Rusty on the arm.

**Tei: **No, girlfriend.

**Rusty: **Yeah, right. _(Singing)_ **_Tei and Lilo sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.ING..._**

**Tei: **What you say?

**Rusty: **Oh nothing.

Marissa looks at her older cousin and starts to giggle as she transfers her glance back and forth between Rusty and Tei. Tei, realizing that Rusty said something funny about him and not telling him what, starts to cry. Jing-Mei bends down and comforts her first born.

**Jing-Mei: **Tei, baby. What's wrong?

**Tei**_(crying)_Rusty make fun of me. He won't tell me what he say?

**Jing-Mei: **Rusty, I told you before I don't mind you speaking Italian in the house but it's very rude to do it in front of others who don't understand. Now apologize and make up. Your brothers and shouldn't be fighting.

**Rusty: **I'm sorry.

**Tei: **Okay, brother.

**Jing-Mei: **Good now, watch tv and play nicely.

As Jing-Mei started to stand up, she was almost knocked off her feet by two dodging dogs, coming in to join the group. Lucky jumped up on Antonio's back and caused him to stand and chase his playful puppy around. Marissa hung onto Rascal who laid down next to her. She started to stroke his soft fur.

**Marissa: **Nice doggie. I taking you home with us.

**Antonio: **No, no taking woofie. Stay here with me.

**Marissa: **Yes, I am.

**Tei: **No, you're not. He's ours.

Jing-Mei smacked her hand up to her face in defeat.

**Jing-Mei: **Just when I thought I had them calmed down. Rusty, how the tv get in here.

**Rusty: **Papa brought in for us to watch so we wouldn't wake Uncle Manny up.

Confused, Jing-Mei left the little ones and continued on her way. She stopped in the living room to see Manny still fast asleep on the couch. As she neared the kitchen, the aroma got stronger. Assuming Manny was cooking, she stood in the doorway of the kitchen shocked to see Dave, wearing an apron and pulling bowls out of the cabinets above the sink.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, what are you doing?

**Dave: **Mmaking bbreakfast for my babies.

**Jing-Mei: **I see that but you know I don't like you near the stove by yourself.

**Dave: **Eggs. They wwant eggs. Ccan't ccook without sstove.

**Jing-Mei: **I understand that but I'm just not comfortable with you around the stove alone yet.

**Dave: **You trust ddon't Davey.

**Jing-Mei: **Yes, I do. It's just you don't have enough experience cooking yet to do it by yourself. Let me help you.

Dave frustrated, slammed the bowls down on the kitchen table.

**Dave: **NNO. I'M DDADDY. FFFEED KKIDS. II CCOOK FFOR RTA AND MMASSIA.

**Jing-Mei: **It's Marissa. You can't do it alone. When are you going to let go of that stubborn male pride of yours?

As Dave and Jing-Mei continue to disagree, a small sound is heard from behind. Jing-Mei turns around and both she and Dave stare at the doorway that is now filled with children and dogs.

**Jing-Mei: **What did you say, Rusty?

**Rusty: **You say we kids fight too much. You adults do too. Grownups, what you're gonna do with them. Come on guys, let's get ready to eat.

As the children leave, Jing-Mei and Dave look at each other both red-faced at how they acted in front of their offspring. Reluctantly, Dave allowed his wife to help him and breakfast was soon on the table. Manny smelled the food and joined his family at the table as well.

**Jing-Mei: **So, Manny any idea where you want to start at today?

**Rusty: **Start what?

**Jing-Mei: **I'm taking your uncle and cousin sightseeing before they leave tomorrow.

**Rusty: **Can we come?

**Jing-Mei: **Uh, not this time. You guys have your own things to do. Today is adult day.

**Tei: **Mary going.

**Jing-Mei: **True, but you guys can see these things anytime. She's going back home to Italy.

Although the boys were disappointed about being left out, they soon forgot about it when Rascal came up to the table with a ball in his mouth.

**Jing-Mei: **Go on, you guys may be excus...

Before she got the words out of her mouth, they were gone. The adults finished their breakfast amongst all the noise in the backyard.

**Dave: **Ii aadult. I go.

**Jing-Mei: **You want to come Dave?

Dave nods.

**Jing-Mei: **Are you sure you won't be too tired? You are working the late shift tonight at the hospital. I guess if you take a nap later this afternoon, you should be fine.

**Dave: **I'm nnot bbaby. Ddon't nneed nnap.

**Jing-Mei: **I never said you were a baby. It's just some of your medicines cause tiredness, you know that. I don't need Weaver calling me up and telling me you fell to sleep while treating a patient.

**Manny: **Why don't we see how it goes? If Dave starts to get too tired, we can bring him home.

Jing-Mei debates the situation for a moment.

**Jing-Mei: **Alright, you can come. Now, let's get these dishes cleaned and likewise with the children.

Manny went into the yard to gather up all the children, while Dave and Jing-Mei did the dishes.

An hour later, Jing-Mei dropped Rusty off at a friend's house for a day of swimming and Tei and Antonio off at their playgroup. The others headed off for their tour of Chicago.

They started off by going to _Oriental Institute Museum_ at the University of Chicago, then went all the way to the top of the _Sears Tower_ which really impressed Manny.

**Manny: **Wow, I've never seen a building this tall, let alone go up to the top of it.

**Jing-Mei: **I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves.

**Manny: **We are and we will return the favor when you come to Sicily.

Jing-Mei took the group to the mall so they could shop for souvenirs. As Jing-Mei and Manny were paying for the last of their packages, they searched for Marissa and Dave and eventually found them going up and down on the escalator outside.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, what are you two doing?

**Dave: **Rracing.

**Manny: **That's enough. We have to go. There's a lot more for us to see.

Both were disappointed but did as they were told and headed towards their partners.

**Manny: **Marissa really likes her uncle.

**Jing-Mei: **And Dave likes her. I'm glad they finally met.

**Manny: **Sophie's wanted that for so long. I only wish she were here to enjoy it. I think she'd be proud of both of them.

**Jing-Mei**_(patting a saddened Manny's back)_ I'm sure she is.

The next stop was _Wrigley's Stadium_ where they took in a ball game. Finally, the group went to the _Navy Pier._ They had ice cream as they walked up and down the boardwalk. Marissa saw the 150 foot Ferris Wheel and insisted on going on it.

**Manny: **Maybe some other time, darling. I'm not much of an amusement park rider.

**Dave: **I ttake her. Okay, Man.

**Manny: **Is it okay, Jing-Mei? I mean he can go on those things right.

**Jing-Mei: **Well, he was on one when we went to Disney World and seemed okay and I did sort of promise him that once he was feeling better, he could do things like that again. Sure, why not.

Both Dave and Marissa cheered as he picked her up in his good arm and headed for the ticket booth. Jing-Mei and Manny finished off their ice cream cones and sat down on a nearby bench.

**Manny: **You okay?

**Jing-Mei: **Yes, it's been an exhausting day for me too. It's good to be off my feet.

**Manny: **I know. When Sophie was pregnant with our baby, she use to tire easily. She never complained though. It took us so long to start a family that when we were finally going to have one we weren't going to gripe about it. She use to be the same way after her chemo treatment too. At least, when she threw up during her first trimester, it was a happy feeling...sort of. Anyway, the result was well worth the trouble. Sophie thought so too.

**Jing-Mei: **Definitely, she's a beautiful little girl. My boys are just crazy about their cousin and Dave seems to be the perfect uncle. Yes, I think he will do nicely with a little girl this time around.

**Manny: **Any names yet?

**Jing-Mei: **Not yet. Still working on them. _(pause)_ Now that the _children_ have gone off to play, we can pick up our talk from earlier. You said that Dave's family really was rich. Dave always led me to believe he grew up poor.

**Manny: **They did. I said the family had power and money...too much of each. When I say the family, I meant that miserable excuse for a human being they had as a father. The Malucci children never saw any of that money.

**Jing-Mei: **I'm confused.

**Manny: **Let me let you into some facts about the Maluccis that you aren't aware of. The money I speak of is old money from the Malucci children' maternal grandparents.

**Jing-Mei: **Oh, their mother had the money. I see...no, I don't. Now, I'm really confused. How did their father get the money and power to go with it?

**Manny: **You Chinese aren't the only ones who live by the old traditional ways. Vincenzio Malucci started off bad. He was incarcerated in juvenile facilities when he was Rusty's age, in and out of prison all the time growing up. While he was in prison is where he got all his "_business savvy" _. He learned from the other prisoners what his father didn't already teach him about the drug business. Any money he had of his own was dirty money or blood money. But, that's another discussion, another time. Sophie and Dave's parents grew up in the time in Italy when parents arranged marriages for their children. I never met Sophie's mother, but I've seen pictures of her and she was beautiful which explains why she winded up with such a monster as Vincenzio.

**Jing-Mei: **I've seen pictures of Vincenzio Malucci in Dave's photo album. I hate to say it but he wasn't a bad looking man either. Hard to believe he was really the monster he was.

**Manny: **I guess. I'm not sure how the parents chose who was to be promised to who but somehow they winded up together. Unfortunately, as soon as the wedding vows were said...he had her hand and everything that came with it...including her dowry.

**Jing-Mei: **So, that's how he got hold of her money. Surely, they didn't give it all to him.

**Manny: **God, no. But Vincenzio played the part of the best son-in-law in all the village. He did a good job. He had their complete trust. He had their daughter playing the role as the obedient wife too. They believed that their daughter was happily married...until the children were born. Then that's when they got a good look at the Maluccis' marriage but by then it was too late. Vincenzio already had control over them, their daughter, his children and their money. He used the children to get at his in-laws.

**Jing-Mei: **Threatened them?

**Manny: **Them and their mother. Word got back to Vincenzio that her parents had enough of his shit, they were going to find some legal help with the money they did have left to stop him from touching the children's trust funds, that's when...

Manny stopped in the middle of his sentence as he saw Dave and Marissa approaching them.

**Jing-Mei: **That's when...what? What happenened?

**Manny: **It's never been proven but Sophie and Dave's maternal grandparents' house was burnt down. Both parents were killed before they could take any legal action towards him. _(to Marissa) _Hey, sweetheart, did you have fun? Uncle Davey show you a good time.

**Marissa: **Very good. He come home with us.

**Manny: **What are you talking about?

**Marissa: **I can't take doggy back with me, I take him then.

**Manny: **Sorry, precious, but Uncle Davey has to stay here and take care of his children. He can come and visit us though.

**Dave: **Told yyou Mary, they go wwouldn't for it.

Although Dave wouldn't admit it, today's events wiped him out. As soon as they got home, he went straight to bed for a nap before getting up and heading into work.

By five o'clock, Dave was showered and ready to go to the hospital. Jing-Mei was worn out. Manny insisted that she stay home with the children while he drove Dave to the hospital. He left Dave at the admit desk and told him that he or Jing-Mei would be by at midnight to pick him up.

The moment Dave clocked in, Luka approached him with a child who needed his head sutured. Dave escorted the boy to sutures and his first work night began.

After about an hour, Mark entered the suture room to find Dave bent over a book studying.

**Mark: **Is it making any sense to you yet?

**Dave: **Cconfusing. Head hurt.

**Mark: **Yeah, I know. Those books can do that to you. Don't worry. As you get into it more, it'll all start to come together for you. Who knows, maybe some of it will start coming back to you.

**Dave: **Words hhard. Llong.

**Mark: **Some of them can be pretty difficult, but just take your time. Sound them out. There's no hurry. If you need any help, we are here for you.

**Dave: **Thanks. Cchin help read me.

**Mark: **Good. That'll come in handy when you start classes. Just pay attention to your instructor and try not to pretend you know everything already.

**Dave: **Huh?

**Mark: **Never mind. Listen, the reason I came in here is that we just got a call up here from the pharmacy. One of their techs are out sick. How would you like to go down and help out there?

**Dave: **What have Ii do?

**Mark: **You fill the prescriptions the doctors order.

Dave's eyes drop and he shakes his head.

**Dave: **No. Ccan't.

**Mark: **Alright, you don't actually have to interpret the prescriptions. Maybe the pharmacist can do that. He could probably teach you the computer, or just let you count out the medication and place it in the correct vials.

**Dave: **Tthat bbaby work.

**Mark: **No, it isn't. Some of the medicines are difficult to learn. He can show you the right drugs, the difference between brand and generic, help you with the spelling and pronunciation, teach you how to measure and how to type the label for the prescription. Trust me, you will learn all about the chemical makeup of the medication, drug interactions, side effects and purposes for the meds. This will put you way ahead when you start your classes. So, how's your counting?

**Dave: **Okay, I help oout. Ggood. I can count up to...uh, forty no... fifty now.

**Mark: **Good enough. Come on and I'll take you down there.

Midnight came and so did the end of Malucci's first night shift. Jing-Mei came by to pick him up but was told by Frank at the desk that he was down in the pharmacy. She walked down there to see Dave busy at a counting tray, dispensing pills. He held his head as he concentrated real hard on making sure he was giving just the right amount. He looked at the label in front of him, then at the bottle he was taking the pills from making sure it matched up. She stood back and watched for a few minutes.

**Mr. Walicki: **Dave, come here. I want to show you this.

Dave got up and headed over to the pharmacist by the computer.

**Mr. Walicki: **An interaction just came up as I tried to fill this patient's birth control. Why?

Dave thought several minutes without a clue.

**Mr. Walicki: **Here's a hint. Look what the birth control interacted with.

Dave studied the computer and thought about what was wrong with the two drugs listed in red.

**Dave: **'Moxicillian, tthat's antibotic.

**Mr. Walicki: **That's right. Go on.

**Dave: **Um...it could uh, decrease bbirth control affects. Sshe nneed to pprotect herself other way.

Mr. Walicki smiled at his new helper.

**Mr. Walicki: **Exactly. Very good.

Dave smiled back at his supervisor, proud of himself.

**Jing-Mei: **Only here a couple of weeks and you already got promoted, I see.

**Dave: **Cchin. I got new job.

**Mr. Walicki: **May I help you, ma'am?

**Jing-Mei: **I came to retrieve my husband.

**Mr. Walicki: **Oh, you're not gonna take away the best technician I've had in a long time.

**Dave: **I stay here. Hhaving fun. Go 'way Chin.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, I'm sorry. Your shift is over. Time to go home.

**Mr. Walicki: **You had better go with your wife, Dave.

**Dave: **I come bback again.

**Mr. Walicki: **Sure, if I ever need help down here again...I'll be sure to ask for you. And if you ever get bored up in the ER, you are always welcomed to come down and lend a hand. Okay.

**Dave: **I did good, Chin. He asking for me again.

**Jing-Mei: **So, I hear. Say goodbye Dave.

**Dave: **Bye...Mr. Wal...wal..kick

**Mr. Walicki: **Just call me Ollie. Goodnight.

Jing-Mei took Dave's hand and led him upstairs to the ER where he clocked out and the two went on home.

The next morning, with Dave and all three of the boys' help, Jing-Mei made a special going away breakfast for their two houseguests. There were eggs, waffles, pancakes, cereal, bacon and sausage all set out on the table. Like typical Italians, there wasn't a crumb of food left when the Maluccis were done. What the humans didn't eat, the dogs did. As the children were clearing the table, the phone rang. Dave answered it.

**Dave: **Hi. It's Davey. _(pause) _Ii ask.

Dave dropped the phone to the floor and went into the kitchen.

**Dave: **Cchin, I don't wwork today.

**Jing-Mei: **No, you have the day off. Why?

**Dave: **Gussy, wants bring me to ice rink. Okay?

**Jing-Mei: **Is that who's on the phone?

Dave nods as Jing-Mei places the dish she is holding in the sink and heads for the phone.

**Jing-Mei: **Gussy, it's Jing-Mei. Are you sure you are up to bringing him to the rink? He can be a handful. _(pause) _Hockey practice, huh. I guess as long as he sits in the stands and watches it'll be alright. Look, why don't I just drop him off there on my way to the hospital. Say around noon. _(pause) _See you then.

Jing-Mei hangs up the phone and returns to her husband.

**Dave: **I go.

**Jing-Mei: **Sure, you can go watch them play. But first we have to take Manny and Marissa to the airport and drop the boys off at their play groups and Rusty over his friend's house. Go get washed up and changed while I finish in here.

After a tearful goodbye and a promise that they will come see them in Italy, Dave, Jing-Mei and the boys wave goodbye to their extended family and go on their way. With the boys dropped off, the last one is Dave at the public rink. Jing-Mei helps him in and makes sure that Gussy and the others are with him and he's comfortable before leaving. She heads for the hospital and to what she hopes to be her final doctor visit before the baby comes.

Two hours later, Jing-Mei is sitting up on the exam table after having another ultrasound done. Dr. Evans enters the room.

**Dr. Evans: **Well, Jing-Mei, everything looks fine. The baby's got a strong heartbeat and nice lung sounds. Yours don't sound bad either.

**Jing-Mei: **So, everything's going alright. The baby is in good shape.

**Dr. Evans: **Excellent shape as far as I can tell and the tests don't prove otherwise.

**Jing-Mei: **Then why am I so far overdue. This baby should have come out over three weeks ago.

**Dr. Evans: **Not to worry. Sometimes babies just need a little incentive to join us. Granted, that nine months is the normal gestation time but there's no written law that it has to happen in nine months. As you know from when you gave birth to Antonio, he came early. This one is just taking it's time. It probably likes it in there so much that it's not ready to leave the womb yet. But when it does, I doubt it will ever want to go back. Try massaging your belly at times, some women say this helps alot. It soothes the baby and tells it that it's safe to come out.

**Jing-Mei: **So, are you gonna induce it or not?

**Dr. Evans: **We'll give it til Monday. If labor doesn't come by then on it's own, call me and I'll admit you for the process. By the way, I have a very good picture of the baby here. Are you sure you don't want to know the sex of it?

**Jing-Mei: **I am curious, but Dave and I agreed to let this one be a surprise.

Jing-Mei picked up a prescription for prenatal vitamins and headed out of the office. She waited over an hour for her prescription to be filled when finally, Mr. Walicki handed it to her.

**Mr. Walicki: **Sorry, for the wait. But, I'm breaking in a new technician today. Too bad you didn't have that script last night. I had an excellent helper here with me then.

**Jing-Mei: **I'll tell Dave you said that. Thanks Mr. Walicki. Have a good day.

On her way out the door, Jing-Mei ran into Kerry.

**Kerry: **So, did Dr. Evans tell you when you'll be finally delivering.

**Jing-Mei: **If I don't go by the end of the week on my own, then definitely Monday.

**Kerry: **Getting excited?

**Jing-Mei: **Anxious is more the word. The boys certainly can't wait to see their new sibling and Dave...well, he doesn't tell me his feelings much.

**Kerry: **Like any man. By the way, I spoke with Mr. Walicki down in the pharmacy. He told me that Dave was working with him last night.

**Jing-Mei: **He called up here?

**Kerry: **Actually, Mark told me he sent Dave down there to work when we got slow up here, so I went down and yes, checked up on him.

**Jing-Mei: **What did you find out?

**Kerry: **Mr. Walicki was extremely happy with Dave's work. He said he was a real pleasure to have and he would be glad to work with him again.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave liked it there too. He didn't even want to come home with me when I came for him. He was enjoying himself and learning alot too.

**Kerry: **Good that's the point of having him here now...so he can learn and he won't be too far behind when his classes begin. Mr. Walicki did mention that Dave does need work on his reading...

**Jing-Mei: **Yeah, I know and I have been working with him on that. It's hard since I'm not trained to work with a dyslexic, but Dave is making progress.

**Kerry: **He is, I'll give him that. Mr. Walicki said he has never seen someone try harder than Dave or have more patience then that boy and I'd have to agree.

**Jing-Mei: **Granted that Dave's reading level isn't what it should be for his age, it is better than it was a few months back. He's learning to position the letters in his head as he sees them in front of him. Only if he can get them from stop twisting around backwards, he'll do fine.

**Kerry: **All in good time. So, Jing-Mei, how's he really doing?

**Jing-Mei: **Physically, fine. He's taking his meds, getting plenty of rest, eating properly and playing with the children as much as possible. Emotionally and mentally, well...he's still having nightmares that he won't tell me about. But now that he's back to work and hanging out with his hockey buddies, I hope maybe that will pick up his spirits a bit.

**Kerry: **Hockey, huh. He still likes the game?

**Jing-Mei: **Some of his friends from the team came by to visit him the other day and called this morning. They wanted Dave to come down and watch them practice. See how much he remembered about the game. That's where he's at now. Which reminds me, I had better get over there and pick him up and ...

Before she could finish, a wheelchair being pushed by Malik whizzed by her.

**Dave: **Hi, Cchin.

**Jing-Mei: **Hi, Dave. _(looking at her watch)_...then the boys. First, I need to talk to you about my maternity leave...

Again, Jing-Mei stopped in the middle of her sentence to realize what just happened. She glanced back just in time to see Dave entering Exam Room Three. She followed him inside as Malik was helping Dave onto the exam table and Carter entered behind them.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, what the hell happened to you?

**Dave: **Ffell down.

**Jing-Mei: **You collapsed. Oh god, are you alright? What happe...Why?

**Carter: **Apparently, he was ice skating when he slipped on the ice and down he went.

**Jing-Mei: **What were you doing on ice skates?

**Dave: **Hockey pplaying.

**Jing-Mei: **I said you could watch...not play. Wait, til I get my hands on those guys.

**Dave: **Bblame don't them. My ffault. I want play. Mmy ffault.

**Jing-Mei: **We'll talk about this later. John, how is he?

**Carter: **According to his x-rays, he has a dislocated shoulder. Nothing serious, we just have to pop it back in place. The arm will be in a sling for a week or so. We'll know more when the head CT comes back.

**Jing-Mei: **Head CT? What did you take that for?

**Carter: **From what I got from his friends who bought him in, when Dave fell he hit his head on the ice and had a mild seizure.

**Jing-Mei: **Mild? There's no such word where Dave's concerned. Are you keeping him here?

**Carter: **Let me see what the scan shows and I'll let you know. Now, why don't you step out while I work this shoulder back into place. I'll be out to talk to you in a few minutes.

Jing-Mei steps out and walks in the waiting area. There she sees Dave's hockey buddies waiting.

**Darren: **Jing-Mei, how is Dave?

**Jing-Mei: **He dislocated his shoulder and they are waiting for his head CT to come back. How did this happen?

**Paulie: **We are so sorry about this.

**Gussy: **I know we said that we were only going to let him watch but...

**Paulie: **He started getting into the game so much, he was telling us our mistakes that we were making.

**Darren: **Before we knew it, he was over at the rental area, getting a pair of skates his size. We tried to talk him out of it but...

**Jing-Mei: …**but Dave is so damn stubborn. I've been married to him long enough to know when he's got his mind set on something.

**Gussy: **I didn't think it would hurt to just let him try the skates on. I figured once he stood on the ice and realized he couldn't skate anymore then that would be the end of it. So, we kinda...took off his leg brace and slapped the skates on him...

**Darren: **We were by his side the entire time, in case he fell.

**Paulie: **He was okay when he first step out but before we could blink he was going down faster then we could catch him and then he started to convulse.

**Darren: **He stopped after a minute or two, but he stayed out for almost five. That's when Paulie called the ambulance and we got him here as fast as we can.

**Gussy: **You told us to just let him watch and we didn't listen and this is what happened and we're sorry. I guess we thought we knew what was best for Dave more than his wife or doctors did.

**Jing-Mei: **It's okay. It's not your fault. Dave knew better and...

Carter approaches Jing-Mei and the hockey members.

**Jing-Mei: **John, is Dave alright?

**Carter: **The CT came back negative. He seems fine.

**Jing-Mei: **Are you keeping him here?

**Carter: **Under normal conditions, I would. Just for observation. But Dave insists on leaving and as long as you do routine neuro checks on him, that should be alright. If you think there's a problem, I want him back here pronto.

**Jing-Mei: **Right, doctor. Any idea what brought on the seizure? Was it just from his head hitting the ice or could it have been something else?

**Carter: **How long has it been since he had his last seizure?

**Jing-Mei: **He's been doing good. He hasn't had a seizure in over a week and for him that's great...considering a little while back he was taking them almost every day, sometimes two or three a day.

**Carter: **That is real good then. All his vitals came back normal and he seems coherent. Are you guys sure he didn't start seizing until after his head hit?

**Gussy: **Positive. I mean...almost positive. Like we said, it happened so fast.

**Carter: **Just watch him Deb and keep an eye on any complications or abnormalities.

**Jing-Mei: **Thanks John.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jing-Mei sees Dave being escorted out by Kerry.

**Dave: **Cchin, llook wwhat I got.

Dave raises his arm to show her the blue sling wrapped around it. In the process, he winces from the sudden movement of his arm.

**Jing-Mei: **Yes, I know. Try not to move your arm so much and it won't hurt.

**Paulie: **You alright there pal.

**Dave: **I'm ffine. We go back to play.

**Gussy: **Sorry pal, but I think you've just been benched. You can still come to the rink again sometime...only to watch.

**Darren: **Hey, we have to go. Glad you're alright and we'll see you again.

After Dave's friends leave, Jing-Mei turns to face Dave.

**Jing-Mei: **Just how stupid are you? You could have killed yourself out there. You knew better than to try to skate when you can barely walk. You've got a weak heart and are neurologically impaired and had no business being out there on that ice. You are like a three year old that I have to watch constantly.

Dave red-faced and ready to burst into tears rebuts.

**Dave: **NNOT SSTUPID. NNOT BBABY. I'M BIG BOY AND SMART. OOLLIE SSAY SSO. YOU DDON'T LLIKE MME AND DON'T ME WWANT HAVE FUN.

Jing-Mei realizes she embarrassed Dave in the middle of the waiting room, tries to comfort him. He pulls away from her and sits down in a seat on the other side of the waiting room.

**Kerry: **Are you okay?

**Jing-Mei: **Yes, I am. Dave knows that I don't hate him. I just worry about him. Just like yesterday morning, he was trying to make breakfast for the children and I yelled at him for being near the stove by himself. It's not that I don't think he can't do things by himself, it's just I've seen what can happen to him if things go wrong. I just want to protect him.

**Kerry: **There's such a thing as overprotecting him. As far back as I can remember, after Dave was attacked, you wanted him to be close to you and the boys. You wanted him to act like a husband and a father. Now, he's starting to take on those responsibilities and you are trying to take them away from him. He wants to get better and go about leading a normal life and he's doing a good job at it, but you got it in your head that because he's handicapped...I'm sorry...he's disabled that it makes him less than a person. I understand your concern for him. We all try to look out for him when he's here, but we also have to know when to back off and let him do what he's going to do. Make the mistakes he's going to make and learn from them. He's not perfect and neither are any of us. By trying to cover up any of his mistakes, or protecting him you are just pushing him further back into that shell he was once in.

**Jing-Mei: **You're right, of course. How can I expect the world to accept Dave the way he is, if I can't do it myself. I need to learn to let go of him.

**Kerry: **You do that and who knows, you may be surprised to find out what Dave really is capable of doing all by himself.

Jing-Mei nods in agreement with Kerry and both doctors walk over to a sulking Dave. Jing-Mei bends down and takes Dave's chin in her hand and whispers something to him.

**Jing-Mei: **I'm sorry. I do love you and hope you forgive me.

**Dave: **Love yyou ttoo.

She kisses her husband and then they both stand up and turn towards Kerry.

**Kerry: **Now that, is settled. As for working, young man. You will be on light duty...well, wait a minute...you already are. Do you think you are going to be able to suture with that sling on?

**Dave: **I ttry to. I can wwork with pills again.

**Kerry: **Yes, you can. I'll talk with Mr. Walicki. Now, go home and get some rest. Jing-Mei, you make sure he does and takes the painkillers just the way they were prescribed, do the neuro checks on him, call us if there's a problem and I'll see you here bright and early tomorrow morning for work.

**Jing-Mei: **We'll do.

Dave reaches out and gives Kerry a hug. She returns the hug being careful of his sore shoulder.

**Dave: **Okay, bye.

**Jing-Mei: **There's a scene I never thought I'd ever see. I wish I had my camera. Definitely a Kodak moment.

Dave and Jing-Mei leave bumping into a man as he is exiting the waiting area and heading over to the pay phones. Dave gets a cold shiver down his back that he just shakes off. Meanwhile, the man dials the phone and whispers into the receiver.

**Man: **Hey, boss...guess who's back at work?

To be continued. Please read and review.


	59. SURPRISE PARTY!

**Showdown**

_Part 59_

**A/N: **Any writing between is Dave's dream sequence.

Anything written in **_bold italic _**is being spoken in Italian.

Dave couldn't get over the feeling that all wasn't well with him and his family ever since he ran into that man at the hospital. He had felt like he had met the man before but couldn't place him.

**Dave: **Hhe Davey's friend?

**Jing-Mei: **Is who your friend?

**Dave: **Gguy into rrun hospital.

**Jing-Mei: **I don't know what you are talking about? What guy?

**Dave: **Nnever mind. Tired. Ggo home.

**Jing-Mei: **As soon as we pick the boys up. What would you like for dinner?

Dave ignored her and went back to staring out the car window only to be distracted by approaching children. Tei opened the car door and waited for Antonio to climb in before he got inside. Jing-Mei walked around to the back of the car and placed the boys in their car seats. She got back in and continued on.

**Jing-Mei: **Well, boys did you have fun today?

**Antonio: **Play in dirt.

**Jing-Mei: **What? You played in dirt?

**Tei: **Yeah, see.

Tei and Antonio held up their hands and Jing-Mei looked at how black they were in the rear view mirror.

**Dave: **Ccool. I ddon't do fun stuff? How come Cchin?

**Jing-Mei: **No, you just do things you know you're not suppose to. Boys, don't touch anything in the car with those hands.

Jing-Mei pulled up into a driveway and honked her horn. Within minutes, a soaking wet Rusty jumped into the car.

**Rusty: **Mama Jing, papa, hey guys...

**Jing-Mei: **Rusty, why didn't you dry off before you got into this car?

**Rusty: **Cooler this way.

**Jing-Mei: **You're going to get the seat all wet now.

**Dave: **Mmaybe Rrruzzy up rub 'gainst Tei and Tony. Cclean them.

**Jing-Mei: **I don't think so. Just don't move around back there and we'll deal with all of you guys when we get home.

**Rusty: **What you do today, papa?

**Dave: **Ii fell down. See.

Dave holds up his slinged arm so the boys can see it. They awe in envy. Although, the boys are very young, they seemed impressed with Dave's injury.

**Rusty: **Wow! How you do that?

**Dave: **I skate iice. Hockey pplay.

**Tei: **I want one like papa.

**Rusty and Antonio: **Me too!

**Jing-Mei: **No, you don't. That's all I need is four of you guys with dislocated shoulders. What is it with boys and why do they think injuries are fun? Is it some kind of male right of passage?

**Rusty: **Means were tough. Papa really tough with all his battlescars...

**Jing-Mei: **Uh, let's not go there, Rusty.

Jing-Mei pulls into their driveway and before she can speak, Rusty and Dave are out of the car headed for the house.

**Jing-Mei: **RUSTY! DON'T YOU DARE GO INSIDE THAT HOUSE AND SOAK MY CARPETS!

She's too late. Rusty and Dave are inside. She gets out of the car and heads to the back to unstrap her other two munchkins. She lifts them both up and out onto the pavement. As they join their father and older brother, Jing-Mei gets a good look at the back seat of the car. There are mud patches all over the back of the front seat, the car seats and the ceiling. The other side of the seat is drenched. She shuts the car door, looks up into the sky...defeated.

**Jing-Mei**_(to herself)_ If you have any mercy on me, please make this one a little girl.

Across town, a man enters an apartment building. Once inside he sees his leader on the phone and makes himself at home. After running through several channels on the tv, he is joined by his boss.

**Rico: **Important business on the phone?

**Vincenzio: **All my business important. Forget that. Tell me what you see at hospital.

**Rico: **Cousin of mine had burst appendix. I was waiting in ER when I saw your daughter-in-law and your loser kid leaving. He hurt his arm, I guess.

**Vincenzio: **You said something about him working there again.

**Rico: **Once I realized it was them, I couldn't help but overhear that he was gonna back to work tomorrow morning.

Vincenzio zoned out momentarily until he was shaken back into reality by Rico.

**Rico: **Bossman, you okay?

**Vincenzio: **Better than I've been in a long time. I'm just thinking about my next move. Interesting. Very interesting. Make yourself useful and cut some of that product over there.

Vincenzio pointed to a table where a fresh new stash of coke was lying out.

**Rico: **Be glad too.

**Vincenzio: **Just cut and package it. Don't help yourself. I need you clear minded for what I have planned.

**Rico: **What's the plan?

**Vincenzio: **You're on a need to know basis and right now you don't need to know anything except I have an errand I want to send you on as soon as I make the arrangements.

**Rico: **Does this have to do with the drug business or do I get to see our girls instead?

**Vincenzio: **Put your dick back in your holster, this is personal business. Let me just tell you that I think it's about time I became reacquainted with my fucking prick offspring.

With the boys clean and dried and settled at the table, Jing-Mei brought in the dinner she had prepared earlier. Midway through the meal, Jing-Mei looks at Rusty.

**Jing-Mei: **Rusty, I want you up early tomorrow. You have an appointment with your orthodontist.

**Rusty: **What he gonna do to me?

**Jing-Mei: **Adjust your braces.

**Rusty: **How? Is it gonna hurt?

**Jing-Mei: **Maybe a little. He's going to make them tighter so that they help straighten your teeth.

**Rusty: **I'm not going.

**Jing-Mei: **Yes you are, young man. Why do we have to fight on these things? You know I'm gonna win out anyway.

Rusty remains silent for a minute and then shines a smile at his mother.

**Rusty: **Do I get ice cream if I'm good?

**Jing-Mei: **I'm not resorting to bribery to get you to go. You have responsibilities around here and going to your doctor's appointments is one of them. This conversation is over.

Rusty eyes drop and he pushes his plate away.

**Rusty: **I'm done. I be excused.

**Jing-Mei: **Yes, you can go and take your brothers with you if they're done.

All three boys got up from their seats and headed for the tv. Once the boys are out of the room, Jing-Mei and Dave converse.

**Jing-Mei: **Do you believe that little munchkin? I have to give him ice cream to get him to go to the dentist.

**Dave: **Vanilla.

**Jing-Mei: **I was thinking maybe we'll try vanilla and chocolate this time...

Jing-Mei looks at Dave who's snickering back at her.

**Jing-Mei: **Don't look at me that way, you.

**Dave: **You ppushover.

**Jing-Mei: **Alright, I'll admit it, I'm a door mat where those angels are concerned.

As they continue their dinner, Jing-Mei notices that Dave is having a hard time cutting his meat. She gets up and finishes cutting it for him.

**Jing-Mei: **You know, Dave. I had a very interesting talk with Manny when he was here.

**Dave: **About Ssophie.

**Jing-Mei: **About Sophie, you and your parents.

**Dave: **Uh oh.

**Jing-Mei: **I now know why Marissa's pillow upsets you so much and finally understand your fear of clowns. He told me that the pillow use to be Sophie's. It was a present from your mother.

Jing-Mei notices Dave's starting to play with his ring again.

**Jing-Mei:** He said your grandmother made it for your mom and she in turn gave it to her little girl. The same way she gave her father's ring to you. Is that why you never take it off? Because it reminds you of her and you feel closer to her with it on.

Realizing that his inquiring wife is asking way too many questions about his ring, he stops playing with it and hides his hand underneath the table.

**Jing-Mei: **Relax. I'm not going to take it off you. I'm just curious about it. It's a very stunning ring and I just wanted to find out...

**Dave: **Eating finished. Tired.

**Jing-Mei: **You hardly ate. Is everything alright?

**Dave: **Fine. Arm hurt. Go nnow bbed.

Dave makes his way into his bedroom and sits down on the bed momentarily. He stares at the ring then kisses it and whispers to himself.

**Dave: **Never Ii ttake off.

He then proceeds to get undressed by first trying to remove his sling. When Jing-Mei hears him yell in pain, she enters and helps him.

That night, Jing-Mei didn't get much sleep. Between the kicking that was going on inside her and the tossing and turning going on next to her, she felt like she was on a ride at Disney World. If the tossing and turning wasn't enough, Dave had started to mumble something in his sleep. Jing-Mei strained to try to hear it.

**Dave: **Mmacroni...cold...yuck.

_Inside a small Italian fruit market, stands a man waiting on a customer when a small boy with a cast on one arm and a bunch of books in the other walks in. The boy heads into the back of the store and settles down in the storeroom. The door opens and startles the boy._

**Mr. Santini: _Davey, you late today._**

**Davey: _Sorry, Mr. Santini. Had stop by library._**

**Mr. Santini: _I see. So many books for a little boy._**

**Davey: _Have lots of homework and studying to do._**

**Mr. Santini: _You study too much. You need to have fun like a little boy should._**

**Davey: _Can't cause I'm stupid. I want to be smart._**

**Mr. Santini: _I've told you before...you aren't stupid, you are very smart for a kid your age._**

**Davey: _Smart? I can't even read right._**

**Mr. Santini: _It takes you a little longer because of your trouble with letters and words but you can too read and it's not your fault that you have problems reading._**

**Davey: _Maybe. If you'll excuse me, I just need to read one thing and then I'll clean up back here._**

**Mr. Santini: _Take your time. You're right. Your studies come first. Do your homework and I'll be back to help you later. What are you studying?_**

_Mr. Santini started fumbling through Davey's books, unnerving the boy._

**Mr. Santini: _English,_ _German, French, Polish, Hungarian...what's with all the language books?_**

**Davey: _Uh, I'm just interested in other cultures. I like learning about other places and want to learn their language. Maybe it will be easier to read than Italian._**

_Mr. Santini gets a doubtful look on his face. He's known Davey long enough to know that there is more on his agenda then learning about other countries but if he wanted to keep his secret, it was his to keep. He patted Davey on the head, but couldn't help but look at him with great concern._

**Mr. Santini: _You okay? You're acting strange today._**

**Davey: _Just tired is all._**

**Mr. Santini: _I can imagine. Tired and hungry no doubt. Davey, I saw the macaroni box this morning. There's a plate of lasagna in the refrigerator you can heat up on the hot plate if you want._**

_Davey's head drops down ashamed that his best friend knew that one secret about him and his family._

**Davey: _Gracia, Mr. Santini._**

**Mr. Santini: _By the way, how's the arm doing?_**

**Davey: _Not so bad. I get cast off in three weeks._**

**Mr. Santini: _That's good. How did you say you broke your wrist again?_**

**Davey: _I just clumsy, you know me._**

**Mr. Santini: _Yeah, I know. _**_(sarcastically)**Fell down another flight of stairs, huh?**_

**Davey: _Um, yeah. When will I ever learn?_**

**Mr. Santini: _Davey, you know you can come talk to me anytime about anything._**

_Davey nods and gives an encouraging smile back to his older friend as Mr. Santini leaves to tend to his store. Once he's gone, Dave quickly settles down with his books and opens up the first one: **German---The Easy Way.** Davey pulls out a group of papers with strange writing on them that he had hidden in the back of his notebook._

**Davey: _Alright papa, what are you into now and hiding from us?_**

_Davey goes from page to page comparing the writing in the book to the writing on his papers, momentarily taking breaks to rub his temples and relieve his growing headache_

A sudden jerk from Dave and he wakes up from his deep sleep, rubbing his head. Jing-Mei sits up next to him.

**Jing-Mei: **Something wrong, dear?

**Dave: **Head hhurt.

**Jing-Mei**_(panicked)_I knew it. You did hit your head on that ice. Dave, do you feel nauseous? Any double vision or blurriness?

**Dave: **No, Ii ffine. Leave lone.

**Jing-Mei: **I'm not convinced. I have to do a thorough neuro-check on you.

Jing-Mei turns on the lights and starts waving her hand in front of Dave's face getting him to follow it. She then holds up some fingers and asks Dave how many he sees. Lastly, she gets a small penlight from the nightstand and looks at his eyes to see if they are dilated. They aren't. Finally, she's satisfied that he's alright and just having a normal drug side effected headache, she gives him an aspirin and both settle back into bed for the night.

The next morning, Jing-Mei bathed the boys and got them ready for the day. She made sure that Rusty brushed his teeth exceptionally well this morning. The boys were gathering up the food for the strays outside as Dave was finishing his breakfast. As he headed for the back yard, he was suddenly stopped by his wife.

**Jing-Mei: **Are you sure you're okay to go to work today?

**Dave: **Hhave to. Me eexpected.

**Jing-Mei: **I just thought after last night, you may be too tired to go. With all that tossing and turning you did, did you have another nightmare?

**Dave: **I ssleep ggood.

**Jing-Mei: **Could have fooled me. And what was that you were mumbling in your sleep?

**Dave: **Don't know wwhat mean yyou. What I ddid say?

**Jing-Mei: **I'm not sure, that's why I'm asking you. I couldn't make it out. It sounded like you were just rambling at first, but then they did sound like actual words just not English definitely and I'm pretty sure they weren't Italian either.

**Dave: **Papa Santini say sometime you get older, yyou mmind play ttrick with you and yyour ears ttoo. Yyyou things hear.

**Jing-Mei: **Ha, ha very funny. Go feed your dogs and hurry up. We have to get you to work and Rusty to the dentist. By the way, what would you like for dinner?

**Dave: **Ffood.

**Jing-Mei: **Oh, you are hot today, funny man. I know that but please be a little more specific. Since Rusty was going to the dentist, I didn't want to make anything that was gonna be hard for him to eat.

**Dave: **Ice ccream.

**Jing-Mei: **I'm sure you and the guys would just love that but that's not the kind of mother I am. Ice cream is for dessert, not the main course. Now, I was thinking more along the idea of maybe...uh, macaroni and cheese.

Dave paused for a moment and then turned back to his wife, who was waiting his reaction to her latest statement.

**Dave: **I ddon't like way you mmake it.

**Jing-Mei: **I've never made it for you, yet.

**Dave: **I tthought you wwant hot food for kiddies.

**Jing-Mei: **That is hot. Dave, what are you talking about?

**Dave: **Nothing. Just not make tthat. Ii wwon't eat it and wwon't let my babies eat too. I ggood ddaddy.

Dave continued into the yard, leaving an even more puzzled Jing-Mei behind.

Running behind schedule, Jing-Mei just dropped Dave off at the front door of the ER and continued on to Rusty's appointment. Dave entered the ER and headed towards the sign in board. As he approached, a crowd of ER staff had gathered around it, the laughter and talking that was going on, stopped. It was very silent and all eyes were on Dave as he limped over and slowly, but patiently signed his name.

**Dave: **Wwhat sso ffunny? Davey ffunny, huh.

**Luka: **Of course not. Frank just said, uh...never mind it doesn't matter.

**Carter: **Yeah, you wouldn't understand anyway, Dave.

**Dave: **Yyou ddon't know that!

**Kerry: **Let's just drop it. Dave, how are you feeling?

**Dave: **Llike everyone else...with fingers.

**Abby: **What do you know, he does have a sense of humor still.

**Peter: **How's the arm, Malucci?

**Dave: **Ssore. Ii sstill work.

**Carter: **Yeah you can do some of the menial things around here they pay you for. I believe we need a cleanup in Exam One.

Dave's face turns from the nervous tanned one he came in with to a red, furious one.

**Dave: **I DDOCTOR, NNOT JJANTOR!

Knowing that they will have to deal with Jing-Mei's rage if anything happens to Dave for getting upset, Kerry tries to mediate the argument before it gets out of hand, remembering that even though Dave is different in many ways, one thing hasn't changed...he's still a hot head with a rotten temper.

**Kerry: **Yeah Carter, why don't you go clean it up then. I have more important work for Dr. Dave.

**Dave: **Yeah.

Kerry takes Dave's good arm and leads him down the hall. Dave turns back to Carter and sticks his tongue out at him.

**Dave: **But...it's Dr. Davey. Where we go?

**Kerry: **I spoke with Mr. Walicki...

**Dave: **Ollie! Mmy ffriend.

**Kerry: **And he said he would be thrilled to have you work downstairs with him.

As Dave gets further away from the group he just left, he heard them go back to laughing and felt their eyes all over him as he shuffled down the hall.

**Dave: **Tthey ddon't llike me.

**Kerry: **Who doesn't like you? Your colleagues.

**Dave: **They think I funny. I'm big jjoke.

**Kerry: **Pay no attention to them. They just have to get use to you being here again and let's face it, you have changed. That's going to take some time to get use to. Be patient and they will ease up on you.

**Dave: **Ddid like they me bbefore wwhen I here wwork?

**Kerry **_(biting her tongue)_ Like is such a strong word. Let's just say, you fit in a little better back then but you were kind of...uh, unique.

**Dave: **Ii nick...what's that?

**Kerry: **Unique...uh one of a kind. You danced to your own beat.

**Dave: **Cconfused.

**Kerry: **I'll explain it to you another time. Here you are. Have a good day.

**Dave: **Okay. Bye.

Mr. Walicki saw Dave enter the pharmacy, shook his hand and put him immediately to work. Dave jumped right into working as if he couldn't wait and knew just what to do. Kerry stared for a moment and flashed a smile at Dave before heading off back to the ER.

Once she returned, she saw the waiting room filled and the board filling up, yet everyone was still standing around.

**Kerry: **You guys vote to go on strike while I was gone. Why are you just standing here while there are sick people who need us now?

**Carter: **Just waiting for Dr. Green to hand out charts to us. He's not as efficient at it as you. But you were pre-occupied playing babysitter for Malucci that he just started to do it...

**Kerry: **HEY, THAT'S ENOUGH CARTER!

**Carter: **You're in a mood today. What are you yelling at me for?

**Kerry: **I'm not yelling at you, I'm just telling you to leave Dave alone. He's having a rough time adjusting here and as difficult as it is for us to have him back, it's ten times harder on him. Just cut him a little slack, okay.

**Carter: **Whatever.

**Kerry: **Now, pick up a chart and help a patient. Don't let me come out here and tell you again.

Carter and Abby grab their charts and head towards the waiting room.

**Abby: **I haven't heard her say those words since Malucci worked here as a real doctor...so to speak.

**Carter: **Well, I'm sure we'll be hearing them alot now, only now they are directed at us and not her little pet...Malucci. It must be real nice to get paid for doing nothing.

**Abby: **No wonder Malucci likes to come here so much.

**Carter: **Doesn't he realize that Weaver only makes up these small jobs for him because she feels sorry for him.

**Abby: **Who doesn't feel sorry for him...he's pathetic.

Kerry, hearing every word the two said, slams her chart down on the admit desk and approaches both Carter and Abby. She abruptly grabs the charts from their hands to their surprise.

**Carter: **What gives Kerry?

**Kerry: **That's Dr. Weaver to you and I've just decided that we aren't that busy that we need all these doctors working today. I think today I've got other plans for you two.

**Carter: **You don't want us to see patients today?

**Kerry: **Not by yourselves. You can assist if Mark, Luka, Cleo or I need you. Other than that, I want you to go through all the positive sputum, urine and stool tests and call back anyone who's results are questionable.

**Abby: **That's it.

**Kerry: **No, in between you can make up some blood gases, put together rape and death kits and run errands for the other doctors.

**Carter: **Surely, you gest...

**Kerry: **I believe there is a mess in Exam One that has your name written all over it, Carter. And as for you Abby, check the other exam rooms and stock them up as needed. NOW GET TO WORK!

During the day, Carter and Abby did as they were ordered...neither one liking it one bit and it showed. As the day drew near a close, Mark approached Kerry as she was finishing a patient's discharge papers.

**Mark: **We have to talk. I gotta ask, what's the deal with you not wanting Carter or Abby seeing patients today?

**Kerry: **They needed to be knock down a few pegs and I'm the one to do it. Somewhere along the way, doctors lose their perspective and humanity. They think just because they have their name on a diploma or a special title that they are better than people who don't. I'm not going to stand by and let my doctors go around with some kind of "_god complex"_.

**Mark: **Something tells me that this has to do with Malucci.

**Kerry: **Those two are going to realize before this day is over that they are no better or no worse than Malucci and they have absolutely no right to put him down because he's slower than they are. And if anyone else around here develops that same attitude about another person, not only Malucci, that they aren't beneath me doing the same thing to them. Abby, you finish that inventory of the drug lockup?

**Abby: **Just about. I have a list of all the drugs we need.

**Kerry: **Give it to Carter and you start making up some blood gases.

**Abby: **Right.

Abby locates Carter, who's busying himself by plunging a toilet in the visitor bathroom.

**Abby: **Have you seen Dr. Carter? Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were the plumber.

**Carter: **It's not funny. What do you want?

**Abby: **Jail Warden Weaver has ordered me to give you this list of drugs we need and for you to go to the pharmacy and get them.

**Carter: **Why can't you?

**Abby: **Because I have the exciting job of doing blood gases.

Carter drops his plunger, hangs an out of order sign on the door, takes the list from Abby and goes down to the pharmacy. As he approaches the pharmacy, he runs into Mr. Walicki.

**Carter: **Mr. Walicki...

**Ollie: **Dr. Carter, how are you doing?

**Carter: **Fine. I need to get some supplies for the ER.

**Ollie: **I'm on my lunch break. Take it to the pharmacy, Dave can help you.

**Carter: **Sure, right.

Carter goes into the pharmacy and sees Dave working behind the counter. He watches him for a moment before he says anything.

**Carter: **A little service here.

**Dave: **I ssee you, Ccarter. What nneed you?

**Carter: **Just need some drugs for upstairs. Mr. Walicki said it was okay. You go back to your um, uh..._work_ and I'll help myself.

As Carter starts to walk behind the counter, Dave moves in front of him and blocks the way.

**Carter: **You mind scooting over so I can get by.

**Dave: **Yes, do. You nnot suppose be bback here. Just me.

**Carter: **I already told you Mr. Walicki said it was alright. Now, why don't you just do what you were doing and I'll just help myself.

**Dave: **Hhelp self to ddrugs. Ddon't think sso.

**Carter: **Those pills aren't going to count themselves.

**Dave: **You nnot to ttouch ppills, oonly me can touch them.

**Carter: **I can't believe he left you here all by yourself. He mustn't be much of a pharmacist.

**Dave: **SSTOP TTHAT! Ollie ggood ppharcist. Hhe's mmy ffriend. He ttrusts me. I do good job.

Carter rolls his eyes at Dave and continues to try to get by the smaller but more handsomely, well built doctor without any success. The phone rings and Dave goes to answer it, giving Carter access to the medication shelves. As Dave holds the phone receiver on his shoulder, he starts to type into the computer. Intrigued, Carter steps up behind Dave and watches him. Dave types the name of a drug into the computer.

**Dave**_(on the phone)_No Ddr. Aanderson, ccan't write ffor tthat. Ppatient file say allergic to sulfa. Alupent hhas sulfa ccompotent. Aalbutrol bbetter. Tthink aabout it, okay.

Dave hangs up only to find Carter leaning behind him.

**Dave: **Yyou not be bback here.

**Carter: **I'm just getting my drugs.

**Dave: **Lleave llist. I gget together ffor yyou.

**Carter: **You're obviously busy. I can do it.

**Dave: **No, mmy jjob. I'm rresponsible ffor tthis pplace. II hhave to llook through oour iinvitory to ssee if we have.

**Carter: **Just tell me where you keep your inventory list and I'll check it.

**Dave: **On ccomputer.

Carter starts tapping into the computer only to wind up with a blank screen. Too embarrassed, by his screw up to tell Dave, he continues to try to get the screen back. Finally, Dave makes his way over to Carter and sees him in trouble.

**Dave: **Wwhat yyou do?

**Carter: **I just hit this one button and the screen went blank. I didn't mess everything up, did I?

Dave shoves Carter out of his way.

**Dave: **I fix.

Dave punches a few keys and within seconds has the computer up and running, to the shock of Carter.

**Carter: **Wow! How did you do that?

**Dave: **I kknow what I'm doing...not llike ssome people. Now I said you leave and I get drugs ready for you.

As Carter is being escorted out from behind the counter, he comes face to face with Mr. Walicki.

**Ollie: **Dr. Carter, what are you doing? You aren't allowed behind the counter.

**Dave: **I ttell him that.

**Carter: **I was getting my drugs like you said.

**Ollie:** I said that Dave would help you. Now, please give the list to Dave and come back in awhile and pick up the supply.

**Carter: **I need those drugs before my shift ends in three hours so try to have them together for me.

**Dave: **Be bback in half hour, I have ready.

**Ollie: **First Dave, I need for you to make up this compound for me and then you can do that for Dr. Carter.

**Dave: **Oh okay, make that forty five minutes then, Carter.

Carter's pager goes off and he heads up to the ER where the page came from. Upstairs he runs into Kerry.

**Kerry: **Did you get those drugs from the pharmacy?

**Carter: **No, Dave said he would have them for me in about 45 minutes and I figure that means about two hours in Malucci time so I'll go down there then for them. So, did a major trauma come in that you need me for?

**Kerry: **No, why would you think that?

**Carter: **You did page me to the ER.

**Kerry: **Oh yes, I did. I just wanted to let you know that the toilet you were working on earlier is still backed up I gather since I've seen the out of order sign on the door. Our patients need that bathroom unless you want even a bigger mess to clean up. So get back to work.

An hour later, Kerry sends Carter back down to the pharmacy to retrieve the drugs. He waits at the front counter until he sees Mr. Walicki walk out from the back.

**Carter: **I'm here for my drugs but don't rush, I'll wait.

**Ollie: **Oh right. No need to wait. Dave had that order done over twenty minutes ago.

**Carter: **Yeah, I guess two people working on my order would make the time faster.

**Ollie: **True, except I didn't help Dave. He did it all by himself.

**Carter: **What? You're telling me that Dave got the drugs off the shelf, counted them, placed and labeled them in the right vials all alone and this quick.

**Ollie: **Yup. It's easy when you're a good worker and know how to do your job, like Dave.

Dave walked out from the back with a package that he handed a stunned Carter. Carter left, package in hand, and with a new understanding of just how much work Dave did do and how good he was at it. He was very impressed and a little ashamed at his attitude towards his colleague.

Jing-Mei and Rusty enter the hospital and head down to the pharmacy. Behind the counter, they see Dave hard at work. Too busy to even notice them so Rusty got his attention.

**Rusty: **Papa! Over here!

**Jing-Mei: **Rusty, be quiet. This is a hospital. Shhh! I thought you were having trouble talking anyway.

**Rusty: **No trouble, just hurts.

Dave looks up and approaches his family.

**Dave: **Ttime home go?

**Jing-Mei: **Soon, but first I have a job for you. The orthodontist gave me this prescription for Rusty. It's for an antibiotic gel to rub on his gums to prevent any infection from his braces cutting into the gums and some Ibuprofen to help with the pain.

Dave takes the script and goes to work. His wife and eldest son look on with such pride at how well he's doing. Several minutes later and Dave hands them the prescription bag. He rings them up at the register and gives Jing-Mei the change back being extremely careful to count it out to her.

**Dave: **Tank you, Come 'ggain.

**Jing-Mei: **Well, Mr. Walicki, I don't think I have had such wonderful service here or such a handsome technician. Can we take him home with us?

**Ollie: **Only if you bring him back. Good help is hard to find.

Disappointed that his shift is over, Dave goes and gathers up all his belongings while giving Rusty a small tour of his new work space. Jing-Mei and Mr. Walicki have a chat.

**Jing-Mei: **How's he really doing?

**Ollie: **He's wonderful. He's great company and a fine worker. He gets the job done right. He may not be very fast but he's extremely accurate and smart. I've had several compliments from other doctors on staff about him and I was considering if the ER can spare him and he wants to I would offer him a permanent position down here.

**Jing-Mei: **That's very generous of you, Mr. Walicki, but Dave still has his heart set on being a doctor. He's all signed up for his courses at school and...

**Ollie: **Please, call me Ollie. And Dave can still take those courses. I just thought that if he gets bored with the ER or wants more responsibility then he has a job waiting for him down here while he learns to become a doctor again.

**Jing-Mei: **I'll speak with Kerry or Mark in the ER and as for Dave, I don't think you'll have a problem with him agreeing to it. He loves working down here. He loves to keep busy and feel needed.

The conversation is interrupted by Rusty running over to Jing-Mei.

**Rusty: **We go home and have ice cream.

**Jing-Mei: **We'll go home but I told you I will not bribe you with ice cream for going to the dentist.

**Rusty: **Sorry, Mama Jing, I know ice cream is at home.

Jing-Mei looks up from her son and at her red-faced, embarrassed husband who's looking at the floor.

**Jing-Mei: **I wonder how you figured that at.

**Dave: **He fforced out me of.

Jing-Mei takes both her men's hands and heads to the ER. She leaves them at the admit desk while she tracks Kerry down in the lounge.

**Jing-Mei: **Kerry, you have a minute?

**Kerry: **Sure. Sit down. Everything's okay?

**Jing-Mei: **I just picked Dave up from the pharmacy and Mr. Walicki says he enjoys having Dave down there with him. He's a good worker and wants him down there permanently, if you can spare him?

**Kerry: **How does Dave feel about it?

**Jing-Mei: **I haven't had a chance to talk to him about it, but I'm sure he'd love it. He can still take his medical courses so he can still be a doctor.

**Kerry: **Well, we hate to lose him but if Dave wants it, then who am I to stand in his way. Maybe, it's for the best anyway.

**Jing-Mei: **Why do you say that?

**Kerry: **I've got the feeling that Dave isn't very comfortable working here. He just doesn't seem very happy when he's here.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave has so many different mood swings it's hard to keep track. He wants to be a doctor so much, but now his duties are limited. I guess he feels inferior to the rest of you and wants to fit in.

**Kerry: **Maybe some of it is our fault. We haven't really done anything to make him feel wanted. I guess we could have given him a welcome back party to show him just how much we did miss him.

**Jing-Mei: **That's not necessary.

**Kerry: **Still, it could help with Dave's social skills and get him to know his co-workers again and them him. Look, is Dave working tomorrow?

**Jing-Mei: **Yes, he's on until 4:00.

**Kerry: **He's temporarily assigned to the pharmacy, but look, bring him by the lounge tomorrow after his shift and...just bring him by.

**Jing-Mei: **I will. Thanks Kerry for understanding about Dave.

**Kerry: **Your welcome but that is one thing I never thought I would do...is understand Malucci.

The next morning, Jing-Mei dropped the boys off at their playgroups and Rusty at his friend's house for another day of swimming. She and Dave drove to the hospital and she escorted him down to the pharmacy where Mr. Walicki had plenty of work waiting for him. She kissed him goodbye, told him she would be here later to pick him up and then went back home to rest.

Once she arrived home, she started to clean up after the boys. She took a load of laundry out of the dryer and began to fold it when she got a strong stomach cramp. When she could no longer stand the pain, she left the rest of the clothes in the basket for Dave and the boys to take care of when they got home. She went over to the couch and laid down for a nap.

Several hours later and she is awaken by a warm tongue against her face. She opens her eyes to see Rascal beside her. She pats his head, sits up, rubs her eyes and then glances at her watch.

**Jing-Mei: **It's time to pick Dave up and then the boys. Thanks for waking me up you little watch dog, you.

Jing-Mei got up from the couch and headed towards the bathroom to freshen up when Rascal gently grapped her hand in his mouth. He started pulling her towards the bedrooms.

**Jing-Mei: **Sorry guy, I don't have time to play with you now. I'm going to go get the boys and bring them home for you. Be patient a little longer, fellow.

As she heads for the bathroom, she stumbles over something on the floor. She catches her balance quickly, bends down to pick up what was on the ground and found it was one of Antonio's tee-shirts.

**Jing-Mei: **Must have dropped this when I brought in the laundry.

She folded it in her hand and placed it on top of the hamper in the bathroom, while she fixed her hair and makeup. She picks the tee-shirt up and continues towards the boys' bedroom when she encounters Rascal waiting for her just outside the door.

**Jing-Mei: **What is with you today, boy?

She enters the room to find the basket of laundry overturned on the floor and clothes scattered everywhere.

**Jing-Mei: **Oh my god. It looks like Dave's been in here searching for something. What in the world happ...

Before she could finish, she saw some movement coming from under Rusty's bed. Jing-Mei started to panic.

**Jing-Mei: **Who's there?

As she stared at the bed, a small black nose peeked out at her, and quickly hid back under the bed. Jing-Mei relaxes.

**Jing-Mei: **Lucky. Alright, come out from under there, you.

Suddenly, the small dog crawls out and meets her at her feet. On his ear, is a pair of Antonio's pull ups.

**Jing-Mei: **Looks like you've been busy, Lucky.

She turns to face Rascal, who's sitting up panting at her.

**Jing-Mei: **Is this what you wanted earlier, Rascal? You wanted me to come in and see what your son did to my clean laundry. Well, you are just going to have to handle the discipline of him this time, I have my own offspring to worry about. That reminds me, I have to pick them up. I'll let the boys clean up when they get home. That should keep them out of trouble...for awhile at least.

As usual, once Jing-Mei arrived at the pharmacy, she was kept waiting while Dave finished his last job of the day.

**Ollie: **Alright, Dave, why don't you let me finish that drug order and you can roll out of here.

**Dave: **Mmy jjob. Ii ffinish.

**Ollie: **I know you don't like to leave until all your work is done for the day, but I think your wife over there may have other plans for you today.

Dave turned to see Jing-Mei waving at him to come with her. Regretfully, Dave did as he was told and approached his wife.

**Dave: **Time go aalready.

**Jing-Mei: **Not exactly. We have...

**Dave: **Ollie, Chin ssay I can sstay. We not leave yet. I can...

**Jing-Mei: **Hold it, Dave. I did not say that. I just said we weren't going straight home yet. Your work is done here for the day, but we have other business in the hospital.

**Dave: **Uh oh, Davey go ssee ddoctor. Nno sshots.

**Jing-Mei: **No Dave, you don't have a doctor appointment but we are going to see some doctors. I'll explain later. Say goodbye to Ollie and let's go.

**Dave: **Bye, Oollie. Sssee tomorrow.

**Ollie: **You better. Can't run this place without you.

Ollie's statement brought a smile on Dave's face that he wore the entire way down the hall and up in the elevator with Jing-Mei. The two entered the ER and it was unusually dead at the moment, puzzling both doctors.

**Dave: **Nno one hhere. We go now.

**Jing-Mei: **Just hold your horses. Someone has to be here. They couldn't just desert it. Let's check out the lounge.

As Jing-Mei led Dave by the hand towards the lounge, Dave was innocently looking around for these horses he was suppose to hold onto. They approached the door of the lounge when Dave stops.

**Jing-Mei: **What's wrong?

**Dave: **What horses? Ii hhave hhorsies?

**Jing-Mei: **Forget it. It's just a saying. Now, go in and see if there's someone in the lounge that can help us.

Jing-Mei nudges Dave forward as she lets out a small giggle. As Dave opens the door, he is startled by several very loud screams.

**ER Staff: **SURPRISE, DR. DAVE!

Dave grabs his ears and closes his eyes.

**Dave: **Ouch! Hurt ears.

**Kerry: **I'm sorry. We forgot how sensitive your ears are.

As the noise lessens, Dave drops his hands down, opens his eyes and looks around.

**Dave: **What go on?

**Jing-Mei: **Look at the sign over there, dear?

Dave looks at the banner that is hanging on the wall and then back at Jing-Mei. He shrugs at her.

**Jing-Mei: **That's okay, I'll tell you what it says. It says _Welcome Back, Dr. Dave._

**Luka: **This a party to welcome you back to our team. We somehow neglected doing that.

Dave smiled as one by one the other staff members came up to him. The men shook his good hand and the ladies gave him a hug, which Dave rather enjoyed. Randi sneaked a small kiss to Dave on the lips before returning to the front desk. A move which caused a jealous Jing-Mei to flinch.

**Dave: **Why guys you ddo tthis?

**Abby: **Aren't you having a good time?

**Dave: **Gguess sso. Bbut why you ddo ffor mme? Nno oone else ever ggive Ddavey a pparty to welcome mme anywhere. Oonly aafter I lleave they throw party.

**Carter: **We just wanted to show you how much we missed you and appreciate having you back here to work. We wanted to make up some lost time that we should have done a long time ago.

**Haleh: **What Dr. Carter is trying to say, is that we never treated you properly when you worked for us before but now is a time to start over...for all of us.

**Dave: **Mme too. I ddo bbetter. Sssee you, yyou ggonna llike Ddavey now.

**Chuny: **I believe you are right.

Dave smiles at Chuny and starts casing her up and down.

**Dave: **Ddon't tthink Davey got hug from you.

**Chuny: **Sure you did.

**Dave: **Ddon't 'mmember. Bbetter give again.

Jing-Mei's face is beat red as she pulls her husband away from the overly friendly nurse.

**Jing-Mei: **That's enough bothering the nurses. Come Dave, let's get some cake.

**Dave: **Wwhy bboys here not?

**Jing-Mei: **Oh my god! I forgot I have to go pick them up. Wait right here for a moment.

Jing-Mei steps outside the lounge and down to the admit desk. She picks up the phone. After her call, she heads back into the lounge and is greeted by Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth: **Everything okay?

**Jing-Mei: **Yes, just called Mr. Santini and asked him to pick up the boys and take them to my parents' house. I'll pick them up later. Incidentally, they could use a doctor outside. I think Randi's having a patient sign in now.

At the admit desk, Randi hands one of three men a form to fill out.

**Randi: **What seems to be the problem?

**Man #1: **Why you need know that?

**Randi: **It helps when I find a doctor for you and besides it's kind of a rule around here.

**Man #2: **Our paisan here, having chest pains.

**Randi: **Put it all on the form and I'll get you a doctor.

Randi leaves the front desk and re-enters the lounge. Seconds later, the three men from the waiting area enter behind her. She turns to face them.

**Randi: **You can't be in here. You were suppose to wait...

A quick slap across the face causes her to fall to the floor, startling everyone and angering the male staff. As Yosh approaches Randi to help her up, one of the three men pull out a semi-automatic gun and waves it up in the air causing Dave to shake. Jing-Mei notices.

Jing-Mei_(whispering)_: Dave, are you alright? Everything will be okay.

Man #2: NO ONE TELLS US WHAT WE CAN DO OR WHERE WE CAN GO.

Man #3: LOCK THE DOOR, RICO. The room fills with panic when they hear a small, scared voice out of nowhere.  
Dave: Hhe hhead Mmafia Ssicilian.

Mark: How do you know that, Dave?

Dave: Trust Davey.

Rico: What do you want us to do with them, Mr. Malucci?

The staffs' eyes fall upon a terrified Dave.

Peter: You related to him, Dave?

Dave _(panicked)_: Ssmall bbloodlline. Cccut off long ago. Tthought dead he.

Cleo: Don't hide the hate. Who is that?

Dave _(panicked)_: Like said, hhead mafia ssicily...and he's mmy ffather.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	60. HOSTAGES!

**Showdown**

**A/N: **The chapter you are about to read contains some sensitive material. If you are squeamish about violence, please don't go on.

_Part 60_

Jing-Mei's head swung around and her, along with all other eyes in the panicked room stared at Dave. Dave, who was now white as a ghost, couldn't even look at his friends and coworkers knowing what his father had already done and was about to do.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, I thought you said you're father was dead?

**Dave: **Nno didn't. You did, think Ii.

Jing-Mei stared at the men, one in particular. She knew she had recognized him before but couldn't figure out where. The men that stood before them were large, and obviously well built. The older man, Dave's father, who bared a striking resemblance to him, was not only well built and tall, but good-looking and scary as well.

Realizing that they did not have the full attention of the entire room, Vincenzio ordered one of his men to shoot off a warning shot at the ceiling, startling the hostages. The bullet, to everyone's relief became imbedded in one of the ceiling's tiles and didn't penetrate through to the floor above, possibly killing someone upstairs. Once everyone turned and look at the three mad men again, they saw a smile grow on the oldest one's, probably the leader of the group and Dave's father, face as he got a good look at his obviously terrified son.

**Vincenzio: **Now, there's a face I recognize...ugly as it may be.

He started to walk towards Dave when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He looked up to read the banner that hung from the ceiling.

**Vincenzio: **_Welcome Back, Dr. Dave_. Huh, it should read _Welcome Back Loser._

He reached his hand up and yanked the banner down and threw it to the floor.

**Kerry: **Don't have to call him that.

Vincenzio quickly swung around and pointed his gun at Kerry, causing her to jump back and remain motionless and scared.

**Vincenzio: **Where the fuck you get off telling me how to talk to my fucking blood, you red-headed bitch. He's a loser, always has been one and ain't gonna ever be anything but one.

**Dave: **FFUCK YYOU!

Vincenzio's attention is immediately drawn back to Dave.

**Vincenzio: **What you fucking say, idiot?

**Dave: **Ii ssay Fffuck yyou mman old.

**Vincenzio: **Get the fuck load of this boys. The pussy's finally starting to try to stand up for himself. Too fucking bad he didn't try hard enough.

Before anyone could blink, Vincenzio took his gun and backhanded Dave across the head with it, knocking him to the floor. As several of the ER men came over to help Dave, Vincenzio gave his men the sign to draw their guns keeping the hostages at bay.

**Vincenzio: **Relax all, I'm just having a friendly chat with my prick offspring. Speaking of chat, loser, you've lost your Italian accent...

**Dave: **Nnot llost...dropped.

With that statement, Dave received a kick to his abdomen as he tried to get up on his feet. The kick sent him back down to the floor.

**Vincenzio: **You ashamed of being Italian, huh. Think you're better than we are hanging around these rich Americans. Well, you're not. Hell, you aren't even good enough to lick the crap out of their toilets. You know it and more importantly...I know it. You're Italian trash, boy. Forget about the accent, I hear you have a new way of tttalking, rretard.

**Dave: **Ccan't it help. Ii hhave bbrain injury...

**Vincenzio: **Impossible. You have to have a brain for it to get injured, el stupido.

Jing-Mei moved over to her husband and helped him up to his feet. The pain from the two blows he received was clearly written all over his face, but Dave was not now or as far as he was concerned ever going to be defeated by his old man.

**Jing-Mei: **Back off and leave him alone. You're the reason why he's got brain damage not to mention all those scars all over his body. He's got a bad heart as if you cared.

**Vincenzio: **You're right. I don't. You, still haven't answer me fuckface...you ashamed of being Italian.

Dave remained silent until his father advanced over to him and grabbed him by his chin.

**Vincenzio: **ANSWER ME!

The entire room felt the tense between the two as Dave stared his father down.

**Dave: **No, II sshamed yyou.

Vincenzio let go of Dave's chin harshly to cause Dave to wince in pain at the sudden jerk in his neck.

**Vincenzio: **Ashamed of me...you got one fucking hell of nerve. You're the one who's a disgrace, you retarded fuck. I tell you if just one of those fucking abortions would have taken that that whore of a mother of yours had, we wouldn't be having this conversation now.

**Dave: **One yyou ssperm wwith bad ssense of ddirection, I ppay for it mmy llife wwhole.

Ignoring Dave's last comment, Vincenzio scans the room and looks at his terrified group of hostages. He sneers at the men and flirts with the women until he comes upon Jing-Mei.

**Vincenzio: **I can't say much for you but you've got good taste in women. Jada was fine and now this one, Lord have mercy.

Dave's eyes open wide at the sound of Jada's name.

**Vincenzio: **I see you remember her. The mother of your little bastard. The one who never had a chance to give him his Christmas presents because HER BRAINS WERE BLOWN OUT.

This time Jing-Mei raised a suspicious eyebrow to Vincenzio as the madman glides over to Jing-Mei and puts his face within inches of hers, sticks his tongue out and licks her cheek. Jing-Mei flinches with disgust and fear.

**Vincenzio: **Sweet, yeah. Listen beautiful, after I kill this maggot what you say you and I go and make some babies...like the one in your belly now.

**Dave: **Get ffuck way ffrom wife my.

Vincenzio turns back on Dave and points his gun into Dave's chest.

**Vincenzio: **Did I fucking tell you to speak. You stay the hell out of my way and my business.

**Dave: **Not your bbusiness. Mine.

**Vincenzio: **Wanna bet. That _(pointing to Jing-Mei's stomach)_is my business. Just like those two little fucking bastards you have at home are.

**Dave: **Sstay way ffrom mmy kkids.

**Vincenzio: **Who's gonna make me...you.

Vincenzio breaks into a fit of laughter as the others look at each other.

**Carter: **We will.

**Vincenzio: **You weak Americans...please. You don't stand a snowball chance in hell of stopping me and my fellows. Watch this.

Vincenzio gives his men an order in Italian, causing Dave to panic.

**Dave: **LLUKA GGET DOWN!

Luka drops to the floor seconds before a crowbar held by one of Vincenzio's men comes crashing at his head. Everyone looks back at Dave, thankful that he saved Luka from what could have been a devastating injury. He got a different look from his father and his posse. Vincenzio walked over to Dave and Dave waited for what he knew was his "_punishment"._

**Vincenzio: **YO, you little shit...if I wanted them to know what I was saying I would have spoken in English. _(getting his face directly in front of Dave's)_ I DON'T NEED A FUCKING TRANSLATOR!

Again Vincenzio signaled one of his men, who handed him the crowbar that was almost used on Luka. Vincenzio took the crowbar and swung at full force making direct contact with Dave's jaw. The crack of the bone could be heard into the next county followed by a long, agonizing scream from Dave.

Bodyguards or not, the ER Staff was determined to not let Dave's father get away with hurting him anymore.

**Mark: **You lay one more fucking hand on that boy...

Vincenzio marched over to the ER attending and gave him a death stare to beat all death stares. Mark felt fear throughout his body but also the urge to pop that smug fucker's face out only to be held back by Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth: **Mark, please dear, he's not worth it.

**Vincenzio: **Listen to the woman, Mark darling...or you'll be joining that mess over there _(referring to Dave)_on the floor.

Mark backed down. Jing-Mei comforted Dave, who was rubbing his now broke jaw and silently wishing he could get hold of one of the guns that were being used to pacify him and his friends. Vincenzio stares at Dave, who returns the stare. Both Malucci men lock eyes and then something catches Vincenzio's eye.

**Vincenzio: **Hey fucker, I see you still wear that ring that whore of a mother gave you.

**Dave: **Mmy rring. Yyyou ddon't gget to iit have.

**Vincenzio: **First of all, I don't want it. Secondly, if I did...I would just take it even if I had to cut your finger off to get it. _(pause)_ I WANT YOU ALL TO LISTEN AND LISTEN WELL. I DON'T WANT ANYMORE INTERRUPTIONS WHILE I SHOW MY FUCKING PRICK OFFSPRING SOME DISCIPLINE. NOW, IF MY BOYS' GUNS DON'T SCARE THE FUCK OUT OF YOU, THEN MAYBE THIS WILL.

From inside his pocket, Vincenzio drew out a rather large vial and held it up in the air.

**Vincenzio: **DO ANY OF YOU BRIGHT FUCKERS HAVE A CLUE TO WHAT I HAVE HERE!

No one answers so Vincenzio steps over to a table in the lounge. He opens up the vial and tips it over slightly, pouring some of the liquid out and onto the table top. Within seconds, there's a hole burnt right through the table. The hostages gulp in amazement as Vincenzio's men laugh.

**Abby: **What is that?

**Vincenzio: **Glad you asked, pretty lady. I GUESS BY NOW YOU ALL KNOW MY BUSINESS, THE FAMILY BUSINESS THAT MY WORTHLESS SHIT OVER THERE NEVER WANTED TO TAKE FULL ADVANTAGE OF. I RUN AN ESTABLISHMENT THAT PROVIDES THE WORLD WITH A VERY NEEDED PRODUCT AND WHAT KEEPS YOU DOCTORS IN BUSINESS.

**Dave: **Hhe ssell ddrugs.

**Vincenzio: **Right, but as usual...that ingrate doesn't give me the credit I deserve. I not only sell them but I make them as well, that's a large part of my business but not all the family business.

**Peter: **It never is with you Mafia men.

**Vincenzio: **Obviously, someone here watches " _The Godfather" _movies. Let me lay to rest those rumors brought on by the film. The Mafia as portrayed in those pictures don't come close to the real thing. We are much bigger and more powerful than you can imagine. We control most of the world which is why I still can't understand why that bastard kid of mine didn't enjoy what was handed to him. He could have been a big success as a man if he only responded to this training, but no he had to go turncoat on me and stick with the good guys. What a sick, pathetic sight he is. I spent the better part of my younger years, grooming and training him to take over the family business and he never once said, " _thank you, papa."_

**Dave: **Nnever wwanted it. Ii ddon't kkill ppeople.

**Vincenzio: **That's because you're a spineless coward that don't deserve the name "Malucci". Anyway, you aren't any fucking saint either. I remember back in the day, a great deal of the family "_product"_ either went up your nose, down your throat or into one of your veins. I'll admit you were the best free-baster we ever had.

**Jing-Mei: **From what I know about Dave's past is he wasn't the one who started his drug habit, you were. You got him so addicted on that crap even before he was born and when he didn't do as he was told you beat him like no child should be beaten. Then when Dave was hooked and needed a daily fix just to stay alive you withheld the drugs from him. Or you didn't stop at drugs, you use to fill his baby bottle with booze to pacify him or duct tape his mouth shut to keep him quiet. Dave, wasn't your son... he was your punching bag and your lab rat you tested your drugs on. YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A CHILD ABUSER.

Furious, Vincenzio ran towards Jing-Mei only to stop short of getting near her when he saw Dave come at him.

**Vincenzio: **I'll deal with you later, fuck boy. And you, missy, got lucky for now. ANYWAY, I'M GOING OFF THE SUBJECT. GETTING BACK TO WHERE I WAS INSIDE THIS SMALL VIAL CONTAINS ONE OF THE MAIN INGREDIENTS WE USE TO MAKE DRUGS. YOU HAVE HEARD OF SULFURIC ACID AND KNOW WHAT IT CAN DO. NOW, SINCE YOU'VE SEEN THIS LITTLE DEMONSTRATION ON THE TABLE HERE, I GUESS I WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ANY OF YOU DISTURBING ME WHILE I'M TRYING TO DO MY JOB. COME HERE DAVEY, TO PAPA. ITS TIME TO BOND.

Dave remained where he was, forcing Vincenzio to come to him. Nearing Dave, Vincenzio stopped when another voice was heard.

**Cleo: **What exactly is your job here? What business do you have in our hospital?

**Vincenzio: **Glad you...

A hard, banging at the door interrupts Vincenzio.

**Romano: **Oh Weaver, Green and who ever else might be hiding out in there. In case you haven't realized it we have a hospital to run out here. Unless you woke up this morning and decided that you'd rather stand on the unemployment line than work here, I suggest you get your buts out here and START WORKING OR I CAN MAKE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE A REALITY!

**Vincenzio: **Huh, I THINK IT ALREADY HAS. WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?

**Mark: **That's our chief of staff. You have to let him in or he's going to get suspicious and call the cops.

**Elizabeth: **You give Romano far too much credit. He's not that bright.

**Rico: **May not be bright. Is loud though. He's right. He bring cops and ruin your plans to...

**Vincenzio: **Shut the fuck up, Rico. Pincard, open door.

Jing-Mei's jaw drops at the name of the man, unlocking the door.

**Jing-Mei: **That's where I know you from, you bastard. You're the fucker who tried to rape me in Dave's hospital room and then broke into our house.

Pincard winks at her.

**Pincard: **Yeah, I've been thinking alot about you lately too, babe.

**Jing-Mei: **If I had the slightest clue that you were involved with Dave's father...I

**Pincard: **I wasn't, at first. They found me. They bailed me out of jail and in return I said I would help them kill your husband so I can have you all to myself.

Jing-Mei got a nauseous feeling in her stomach as Pincard finally opens the door. Vincenzio aims his gun at the door as Romano walks in.

**Romano: **It's about time. WHOA, WHO THE HELL ARE YOUR NEW FRIENDS HERE!  
**Vincenzio: **YOU TALK TOO MUCH LITTLE MAN. YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN. I WANT YOU GO OUT THERE AND CLOSE THIS PLACE DOWN. NO ONE COMES IN AND NO ONE LEAVES OR I START TOSSING BODIES OUT STARTING WITH YOU.

Romano begins to speak but stops, looks around at his terrified staff and the men brandishing their guns at him. Regretfully, Romano agrees. A quick shove out of the lounge by Rico sends Romano to the ambulance doors to lock them.

**Kerry: **What if a call comes in from a paramedic?

**Vincenzio: **YOU BALDY, GET ON THE RADIO AND TELL YOUR HEROES OUT THERE NOT TO COME HERE UNLESS THEY WANT MORE DEAD BODIES ON THEIR HANDS AND IF YOU SO MUCH AS MAKE ONE MENTION OF WHAT IS GOING ON HERE, YOU'RE BE SPENDING TONIGHT ON SLAB IN MORGUE!

Romano does as he's told and quickly returns to the room to join the other hostages.

**Romano: **What is your purpose here? If it's drugs you want, then by all means take them and go.

**Vincenzio: **Drugs, no...we don't want your drugs. We have plenty of our own. I was just explaining what our job was before you interfered. WE COME FOR HIM.

Vincenzio points his gun at Dave, who's nursing his swollen jaw.

**Romano: **I might have known you were involved, Malatucci. So, their friends of yours. You want him, take him but leave the rest of my staff alone.

**Vincenzio: **OH NO. TRUE THAT HE IS THE REASON FOR OUR VISIT AND I'M GOING TO KILL HIM IN TIME, BUT I DO MY BEST WORK IN FRONT OF AN AUDIENCE...

**Dave: **...And bback alleys.

Vincenzio's men grab hold of Dave, per Vincenzio's orders and hold him up against the wall.

**Rico: **Don't you fucking move, paisan.

**Dave: **Llet ffriends go. Me you wwant.

**Vincenzio: **ABSOLUTELY NOT. THAT WOULDN'T BE ANY FUN IF THEY DIDN'T GET TO WATCH. IT'S YOU I WANT AND YOU I'LL GET...I ALWAYS DID BEFORE.

Vincenzio gives Dave a sinister, seductive look that both he and Jing-Mei read loud and clear.

**Vincenzio: **SO, EVERYONE, SIT BACK AND ENJOY AS I GET MY THRILLS WITH MY OWN PERSONAL FUCKBOY OVER THERE.

As the others look in horror, Vincenzio approaches a struggling Dave. He rips the sling off Dave's arm and Pincard bends Dave's bad arm up behind his back causing Dave to scream out in pain once again.

**Jing-Mei: **Watch his arm. Don't do that. His shoulder is...

**Vincenzio: **Try telling it to someone who fucking cares.

Dave struggles against his restrainers, despite the tremendous pain he's in. The ER staff continues to wonder just how much more he can take before he finally collapses from a coronary, or has a seizure.

Vincenzio gets closer and closer to a terrified Dave's face. Just when he's within inches of it, he lets out a huge laugh. He grabs Dave's chin again.

**Vincenzio: **Where are they?

**Dave: **Ddon't what know mmean?

Vincenzio again back hands Dave across the face, then grabs him by his hair and slams his head back against the wall.

**Vincenzio: **DON'T FUCK WITH ME BOY, AT LEAST NOT THIS WAY. YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. I WANT THEM AND I WANT THEM NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU.

Dave stood silent, concentrating on Vincenzio's every word while his head was spinning out of control. His father grabbed him by his chin again. As quickly as he started on that subject, is as quickly as he changed it and moved on.

**Vincenzio: **DON'T MATTER NO HOW. YOU HAVEN'T USED THEM AGAINST ME YET AND ONCE YOUR DEAD THEY DON'T MEAN SHIT.

Vincenzio kissed Dave's forehead, against Dave's will, then he smacked his but as Dave stood restrained against the wall, his arm, head and jaw all hurting him and shook with fear.

**Vincenzio: **Take it easy, wuss. I'm not after your ass today. Your safe for now, at least. No, tonight I want your kidney.

A hush falls over the lounge. No one can say anything. The words just keep running through their heads.

**Luka: **You want his what?

**Vincenzio: **See I got this problem. Seems my kidneys ain't worth a shit kind of like him. They never did work right. I'm in need of a transplant and had to find a donor. Hence, my MAIN reason for being here.

**Carter: **But Dave only has one kidney.

**Dave: **Mmommy gave it to me. A Christmas present.

**Vincenzio: **AHHH, ISN'T THAT CUTE. NOW YOU'RE GIVING IT TO ME!

**Kerry: **If you need a new kidney, there are other ways of going about it. It doesn't have to be this way.

**Vincenzio: **Who unzipped your lip, bitch. I DON'T WANT JUST ANY KIDNEY...I WANT HIS!

**Dave: **You ccan't have. I wwon't give tto you.

Vincenzio pulls out a large, extremely sharp and pointy knife and holds it up to Dave's throat.

**Vincenzio: **HAVE WE MEET, FUCKBOY? MAYBE YOU WERE HIT ONE TIME TO MANY IN THAT EMPTY HEAD OF YOURS. YOU'VE KNOWN ME LONG ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT I DON'T ASK FOR WHAT I WANT...I JUST TAKE IT. IT'S PART OF MY CHARM. NOW, GET THIS STRAIGHT...THAT'S MY BLOOD RUNNING THROUGH YOUR VEINS AND GOING INTO YOUR ORGANS SO WHEN IT COMES DOWN TO IT, I OWN THOSE ORGANS AND HAVE THE RIGHT TO RIP THEM OUT FROM YOU ANYTIME I SEE FIT. WELL, TODAY'S THE DAY.

**Peter: **You're not doing it right here!

**Vincenzio: **Like hell I'm not.

**Peter: **Well, you aren't going to get me or any other surgeon here, I can imagine, to do the operation.

**Vincenzio: **Who the fuck asked you? I don't need any loser surgeon to do the job I can yank his kidney out myself and as far as putting it in me, I have my own doctor to do that. Why you think we brought that ice chest with us.

Rico pulls out a small ice chest container from his back pack. Small enough to conceal but big enough to hold a human organ in it.

**Elizabeth: **Besides, it's not sterile. Dave, could get an infection and die.

**Vincenzio: **As long as it's after I get the working kidney out of him, who gives a shit. He's nothing more than a worthless piece of garbage.

**Jing-Mei: **HE IS NOT. HE'S MY HUSBAND, THE FATHER OF MY CHILDREN AND I LOVE HIM! YOU'RE A SICK MONSTER WHO DON'T DESERVE A SON LIKE DAVE!

**Romano: **Anyway, just because he's your kid...don't necessarily mean the kidney's gonna match.

Vincenzio snickers at the room full of medical personnel. He turns away from them so that his back is facing them and lifts up his shirt, revealing a large scar on his back.

**Vincenzio: **SURE, IT'LL MATCH. HIS OTHER ONE DID!

It took a few minutes for what Vincenzio said to sink in, and when it did, Jing-Mei got a shocking, and disgusted look on her face.

**Jing-Mei: **YOU SON-OF BITCH. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOLE DAVE'S ORIGINAL KIDNEY BACK IN THE HANGAR AFTER HE WAS KIDNAPPED!

**Vincenzio: **ABSOLUTELY! AND I'M ABOUT TO STEAL ANOTHER ONE FROM HIM! THEN AGAIN, STEALING IS SUCH A HARSH WORD. I'M LOOKING AT IT AS JUST GETTING WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE. I'M MORE WORTHY OF THE KIDNEY THAT HE IS. I HAVE MORE TO LIVE FOR TTTHEN TTTHAT RRETARD.

Shock was all over the stunned faces of the ER, along with lots of pity for Dave but also some confusion.

**Mark: **Wait a minute. Is that why Dave was kidnapped back then? I thought all this time, the kidnappers were after Carter.

**Kerry: **That's what we all thought.

**Rico: **Started out that way.

**Vincenzio: **Which one of you is this Carter?

The stares led Vincenzio straight to Carter. Vincenzio approached him.

**Vincenzio: **Yeah, that's right, rich boy. You were suppose to be our victim. We were gonna drain your family of every cent you had and then return to them you---piece by piece. It started off as a great plan, until these idiots I hired grabbed the wrong doctor. As it turns out though, it worked to my benefit. Loser over there, didn't have a cent to his name or any family who would pay a penny to get him back so his ransom was paid in another way...we took it out of his hide. Problem was, he was never meant to get out of hangar alive. Fucker's been a constant source of aggravation and disappointment to me since the day he was born. Fucking shame my two good children had to die, and this whatever you want to call it lived. Well, that's about to come to an end. I've just decided that he's not going down alone. He's taking his "_friends" _here with him, then I'm going to get my grandchildren and raise them the way they should be...the way their stupid old man over there should have turned out...to be just like me.

**Dave: **NNO! LLEAVE FFRIENDS AND MY BBABIES LLONE!

**Vincenzio: **YO, PRICK BOY...STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS!

Dave struggled with Vincenzio's posse, who was still holding him. He watched as Vincenzio grabbed hold of Jing-Mei and opened up the vial. He started to slowly tip it over onto her arm above, laughing the whole time.

**Dave: **Dddon't ccare wwhat ddo mme...yyou hhurt friends, mmy ffamily...TTHIS OONE I'M SSTAYING IN!

Dave, with his Italian temper up, angered and furious, finally broke loose from his restrainers and before they knew what to do, he approached Vincenzio and grabbed him from behind. Vincenzio, with his guard down, let go of Jing-Mei and was pulled away from her by her enraged husband. Unfortunately, in the process of getting Vincenzio away, Vincenzio's hand, armed with the vial flew back and spilled the acid out...hitting Dave directly in the face.

Dave, instantly let go of his father, put his hands up to his face and unlike any scream they heard from him earlier that day, or any scream they ever heard before in their lifetime, Dave yelled to the top of his lungs.

**Jing-Mei: **DAVE! OH GOD DAVE! HE WAS HIT BY THE ACID!

The other ER Staff rush to help Dave as Vincenzio stands back and laughs.

**Vincenzio: **Not exactly according to plan but just as effective. Nice shot if I do say so myself.

As Dave's friends try to get near his out-of-control, swerving, pained body, his screams are piercing right through their own ears, Dave drops down to his knees and falls to the floor unconscious.

Realizing that their chance of getting Dave's kidney today has been botched, Vincenzio and his men make a clean getaway unseen while the others tend to a seriously wounded Dave.

Before he gets out of the room, the staff hears his descending words.

**Vincenzio: **This isn't over, shit face. I'll be back for my grandchildren.

Not noticing or caring that Dave's father and flunkies got away, the staff went into automatic medical mode and started to apply their knowledge to their injured friend. Yosh ran out into the hall and grabbed a gurney while Randi called the police and hospital security.

An OR was put on standby, while Dave's condition was accessed. Once secured on the gurney, he was taken up to the third floor for surgery. A burn specialist was notified and scrubbed in as did Romano and Peter. A hysterical Jing-Mei insisted on going up too, but Kerry and Mark made her go into an exam room and rest. They sent Luka in to examine her and give a mild sedative, while the others were questioned by the police.

Two hours later, and Jing-Mei is awaken by Lydia.

**Lydia: **Dr. Chen, dear...you have a visitor.

Obviously exhausted, Jing-Mei gets up from her bed, stretches, yawns and follows Lydia to the admit desk where she sees Mr. Santini.

**Mr. Santini: **Dr. Chen, what happened?

**Jing-Mei: **What are you talking about. Happened?

**Mr. Santini: **It's all over the news about a hostage situation here.

Jing-Mei thinks for a moment and tries to remember why exactly she was sleeping in an exam room just now. The memories start coming back to her.

**Mr. Santini: **You okay?

**Jing-Mei: **Fine...but oh Jesus...Dave...where's Dave at?

**Lydia: **He's still up in surgery. There's been no word yet on his condition.

**Jing-Mei: **What floor is he on? I've got to go to him.

**Carter: **What you have to do is rest and let Romano and Peter do their job.

**Jing-Mei: **I have to be with Dave now.

**Carter: **Come on, let's go into the loung...no we can't do that. They cordoned off the area. Well, come back here. I think some of the others are back in the conference area still waiting to be questioned by the cops.

Carter, Jing-Mei and Mr. Santini went into the conference room where Abby instantly handed a cup of coffee and got her a seat. Jing-Mei was staring at the various police officers going in and out of the room. Everyone notices her hand shaking as she is trying to hold the cup.

**Haleh: **How are you feeling, dear?

**Jing-Mei: **Better than Dave. Has anyone heard anything...

**Kerry: **Not yet. Jing-Mei, we've contacted Dr. Evans. She's in delivery but said you need to go upstairs and be examined as soon as you wake up.

**Jing-Mei: **Can't leave here until I know Dave is alright.

**Mark: **We will find you the minute we hear anything...

**Jing-Mei: **No, sorry not good enough. I need to see him as soon as he comes out of surgery and I can't do that if Dr. Evans admits me to mater...oh, hell, my boys...where are my children at?

**Mr. Santini: **They are safe. They're at your parents house just like you wanted.

**Jing-Mei: **I have to call my parents and have them turn the tv and radios off. If you found out about what was happening here, so will they. They may be little but they are smart.

**Mr. Santini: **What happened? I still don't know. All they said on the news was that several members of Cook County Hospital were taken hostage by three lunatics. Drug dealers?

**Jing-Mei: **Not exactly. And lunatics is exactly the word for them.

**Mr. Santini: **What happened with Dr. Dave? They mentioned one doctor going into surgery, I never thought it would be him.

**Jing-Mei: **Mr. Santini, it was Dave's father that held us hostage.

Mr. Santini remained silent, shocked and confused about what happened.

**Mr. Santini: **Vincenzio Malucci!

**Carter: **That surprises you after all the stories Dave use to tell about his father.

**Mr. Santini: **No, this is exactly like something that maniac would do. It's just I thought he was dead.

**Jing-Mei: **We all did, even Dave. No, Vincenzio Malucci is very much alive and out there and he's...going to get my kids.

**Mark: **That won't happen. We will have the police send an armed guard over to protect the children. Give me the address.

Jing-Mei writes down the address and Mark delivers it to the detective. Two officers are dispatched over there.

**Cleo: **I don't know just how alive he's going to be out there much longer if he's that desperate for a kidney that he would try to just take it from Dave right in the lounge.

**Mr. Santini: **He did what!

**Jing-Mei: **That sick bastard tried to steal another kidney from Dave.

**Mr. Santini: **Another one?

**Jing-Mei: **He was behind Dave's kidnapping. He's the one who stole Dave's kidney back in the hangar.

**Mr. Santini**_(clenching his teeth)_ I knew he was sick, but this is even way beyond sick for him.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave use to say his father was a monster but until today I never really got the idea just how bad he really was. I mean I knew, from Dave's memories and recollections that he was a vicious, sick, disturbed man but until you actually see him in action...he's worse than I ever pictured. God, why aren't they telling us anything about Dave?

**Carter: **Relax. They will. Yeah, I never in my life thought I would say this but I really feel sorry for Malucci.

**Kerry: **How could he do that to his own son?

**Haleh: **Didn't he realize just how sick Dave was?

**Jing-Mei: **He knew but you heard him he didn't give a damn.

**Mr. Santini: **He never did. What exactly did he do to that boy now?

**Jing-Mei: **He...uh, he hit Dav..

Too emotional to go on, Jing-Mei stopped mid sentence and started to cry. She was comforted by Abby.

**Luka: **He beat the crap out of Dave, threatened to steal his kidney and to hurt the rest of us.

**Mr. Santini: **How? Did he have a gun?

**Carter: **A gun, knife and a vial of sulfuric acid.

Mr. Santini looked at the others baffled.

**Yosh: **He was going to start pouring it on us and burn us to death.

**Mr. Santini: **He didn't hurt any of you, did he? If Dave ever found out that his father hurt any of his friends, it would kill him.

**Haleh: **No, were alright. Unfortunately, just the thought that we were going to be harmed almost killed Dr. Dave.

**Lydia: **Thanks to Dr. Dave we weren't hurt, him on the other hand...

**Mr. Santini: **What happened?

**Carter: **When his father started to pour the acid on Jing-Mei and then the rest of us, Dave jumped him and stopped him just in time.

**Mr. Santini: **Good boy, Dr. Dave. Always the protector.

**Carter: **Yeah, but nevertheless, always the victim too. During the struggle, his father's hand went back and the acid spilled out of the vial and caught Dave in the face. That's what's going on right now. Dave is being operated on by a burn specialist.

**Mr. Santini: **When will it end? When will that man's range of terror end for poor Dr. Dave.

**Kerry: **There's definitely a family resemblance between the two in the temper department. They are both hot-headed.

**Chuny: **Also in the looks. They are both good looking men.

Everyone stares at Chuny about her remark.

**Chuny: **Sorry, I know Dave's father is evil but he's still nice looking and big.

**Haleh: **Yeah, very big. Dr. Dave is a big boy but even up to his father, he doesn't measure up. Unlike Dave though, his father is scary as hell.

**Malek: **He's definitely not a guy I'd like to meet on a dark alley in the middle of the night, or even a lit one in broad daylight. He scared me.

**Carter: **I still can't believe that Dave's father was behind the plot to kidnap me. If they would have done the job right, they would have gotten their money and let me go...probably unharmed, but because they had Dave, who it turned out to be a perfect organ match, they did all those things to him.

**Mr. Santini: **There's no guarantee that you would have gotten out of that situation unharmed or even alive. Vincenzio Malucci has no conscience. He's a living devil.

**Mark: **Mr. Santini is right. If he could harm his own son, his own flesh and blood like that...what's to stop him from hurting someone who he has no emotional or blood contact to.

**Carter: **But despite everything that was done to Dave in the hangar, he got out of it alive.

**Elizabeth: **That's because Dave is a strong man. That's another way they do differ---the two Maluccis. Dave may not be one of my favorite people but he is a good person at heart, he does have a conscience and cares about others. Obviously more than he does himself that he is willing to give up his life to save us.

**Mr. Santini: **Amen, to that.

The group fell silent until Jing-Mei opened up the conversation again.

**Jing-Mei: **Mr. Santini, I'm glad you're here.

**Mr. Santini**_(patting her hand)_ As long as you need me.

**Jing-Mei: **Do you mind if I ask you something? I've tried but can't figure it out...maybe you can help.

**Mr. Santini: **If I can.

**Jing-Mei: **This is really a silly question but why doesn't Dave like macaroni. I thought he loved all pasta.

**Mr. Santini: **Not macaroni though. Why? Did Dave say something to you about it?

**Jing-Mei: **No. He had another nightmare the other night and he mentioned the word "_macaroni"_ but that's it...at least of what I could make out. I figured I'd offer to make it for dinner but he wanted no part of it. He claimed that he wanted him and his kids to have "_hot food"_.

**Kerry: **Last check it was hot food.

**Jing-Mei: **My thoughts exactly.

**Mr. Santini: **And that's all he said, huh.

**Jing-Mei: **That I could make out. He continued to talk but I couldn't understand anything he was saying.

**Carter: **Malucci was mumbling in his sleep.

**Jing-Mei: **No, not mumbling. He was saying words but, I can't describe them...it was like he was speaking different languages.

**Mr. Santini: **That's quite possible. Dr. Dave speaks eight languages fluently.

The staff was shocked to hear that little fact about Dave.

**Cleo: **I knew he was fluent in Spanish,

**Jing-Mei: **...and Italian and English.

**Mr. Santini: **Also in French, German, Armenian, Polish and Russian.

**Kerry: **I had no idea. But his reading and writing skills have always been...

**Mr. Santini: **very low-grade. I know, but despite what you think about Dr. Dave and what he thinks of himself...he's a very smart boy.

**Jing-Mei: **That's what I keep telling him but he always had a low self opinion of himself.

**Chuny: **After the way his father talk to him, no wonder.

**Mark: **Did you hear some of the horrible, hurtful names he called Dave?

**Elizabeth: **Hear them, I felt them...like a knife to the heart. Poor Malucci, I never dreamt he had such a hard life and childhood. How could he have been raised by that monster and still turn out good as he is?

**Jing-Mei: **Dave is a good person, despite his gene pool. Anyway, you were saying Mr. Santini.. about the macaroni.

**Mr. Santini: **Best I can figure is when Dave was a small boy, about Rusty's age but not nearly as big as his son, a box of dry, store-bought macaroni would sit outside the front door of their apartment...that was Dave and his baby sister, Sophie's, signal not to come into the apartment. Their father had one of his many girlfriends inside. So, those two little children would spend the entire night outside in the cold and rain eating cold, dry macaroni.

**Carter: **YUCK! Who could eat cold, hard, boxed macaroni?

**Mr. Santini: **They didn't have much of a choice. Anything in their little tummies was good enough. That cold macaroni was like gold to those two little children. It was probably the most dinner...or food they had in days. They were always so thin.

**Jing-Mei: **That sick, fucking bastard. You were their landlord and friend, didn't you help them?

**Mr. Santini: **I wanted to. I offered to bring the two into my apartment for the night but Dave refused. He knew if his father found out that we interfered, he might harm us and Dave wouldn't let that happen. So Dave went out of his way to avoid letting me and my wife and our other neighbors see them outside. But we all knew. One time I was drawing the curtains in my apartment and I saw Dave and Sophie sneak into a tool shed that I had down in the yard. I usually kept it locked, but must have forgotten the last time. So, after that I deliberately left it open, without Dave knowing that I was doing it on purpose, along with some decent food and blankets, so he and Sophie could spend the night in there instead of outside. This was helping the children and at the same time protecting ourselves. I believe Dave was wise to me after awhile. Like I said, Dave---the great protector.

The conversation was broken off by the opening of the door. Romano and Peter approached the group with grim looks on both their faces.

**Jing-Mei: **Dr. Romano, Dave is he alright?

**Romano: **There was a problem with his surgery.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	61. Between Life and Death

**Showdown**

_Part 61_

Jing-Mei takes a deep breath before she asks the question that has become a habit with her.

**Jing-Mei: **What problem?

**Romano: **Dr. Dave is up in recovery in the ICU of the burn unit. Dr. Winters said he suffered second and third degree burns to 30 of his body including his upper chest, hands, neck and especially his face.

**Kerry: **So what happens next?

**Peter: **Dr. Winters has cleaned the wounds and started the debreeding process. As soon as Dave has recovered more, he will begin the skin grafts. We had to amputate two fingers on his right hand and one on his left.

**Jing-Mei: **Why?

**Romano: **Because the tissue was dead. Dr. Winters says he's going to need a number of operations to properly position the grafts which means more plastic surgery than he's already had over the past couple of years.

**Luka: **What about his heart?

**Romano: **He suffered a mild heart attack but according to Dr. Casin, his pacemaker manage to compensate for the heart spasm and stopped it from becoming a full-fledged coronary. He's increased his nitroglycerin tabs.

**Peter: **There was some swelling near his brain so Dr. Vasquez reactivated his shunt to reduce the pressure, his jaw was badly broken so it's been wired shut and we had to surgically readjust his shoulder and stabilized it with three pins. He's going to have to go through physical therapy again to regain full use of it.

**Carter: **More therapy...Malucci isn't going to like that.

Peter and Romano glance at each other and back at their co-workers.

**Jing-Mei: **What was that look for, Dr. Romano? I didn't like it.

**Peter: **Physical therapy is the least of Malucci's problems.

**Abby: **What is it?

**Jing-Mei: **Yeah, I've got the strange feeling that you aren't telling me something that you should. Something that I'm going to find out about sooner or later, so let's have it. What's wrong with Dave and how do we fix it?

**Romano: **You're right. We haven't told you about his most serious and afraid permanent injury. There's nothing that we can do to fix it.

The two surgeons look at each other again and both take a deep breath. Romano rubs his bald head with his hand and thought for a few minutes to choose his words correctly.

**Peter: **There's really no easy way to say this.

**Cleo: **Just come out and say it. Jing-Mei can't take this stress.

**Kerry: **Neither can any of us.

**Romano: **The acid hit Dr. Dave full blown in his face causing severe burns to the entire area..._(slowing down the tone of his speech)_ including his eyes.

**Mark: **His eyes were burned too. So, he'll need surgery on them too.

**Peter: **Not just burned them...destroy them.

Realization hit Jing-Mei like a brick wall.

**Jing-Mei: **Blind? Dave's blind?

**Romano: **I am so sorry, Dr. Chen, we did everything we could to save his sight but the damage was too severe and I'm afraid that he won't ever see again.

**Luka: **You can't be absolutely sure. Medicine has come a long way. What wasn't possible yesterday, could be possible tomorrow. There's no way of knowing what to expect. Surgery is a wonderful thing.

**Romano: **Yo, Croatia...were you in the operating room and I overlooked you. Don't think so, so don't try to sugar coat this for her. I know he'll never see again because we re...

Romano halted his words as he realized he almost blurted out something he shouldn't have.

**Mr. Santini: **You what? What did you do to Dr. Dave?

**Romano: **The acid completely corroded his corneas and retinas and burnt through some of the interior tissue. We had no choice, in order to prevent further infection, I had to remove both his eyes along with the lacriminal ducts.

The shock look was clear on everyone's face. Jing-Mei's body trembled as she spoke.

**Jing-Mei**_(crying)_No. Not his eyes. Not his beautiful eyes.

**Romano: **If there was a way to avoid it, I would have. It's not an operation that I've come accustomed to doing or one I've done alot. As a matter a fact, this was a first for me to this extent.

**Carter: **What about a second opinion?

**Peter: **I was the second opinion and if it helps any we had Dr. Zaslow, the head of ophthalmology surgery, in there as well and we actually assisted him as he removed the destroyed tissues. That's three surgical opinions. It was our only option if we were going to save the boy's life.

**Romano: **If we would have let the area untouched and treated just the obvious burns, the inner layers of tissue would have gone untreated and infection would have spread throughout his body and that's not a good thing with his weak heart. We had to go to the source and get rid of it.

**Jing-Mei**_(crying)_I want to see my husband. I want to be with him now.

**Peter: **He's not conscious so he probably won't even know you're there.

**Jing-Mei**_(crying)_Dave will know. He shouldn't be alone now.

**Romano: **There's something else you need to know, Dr. Chen.

More fear and panic enter her already fragile body.

**Jing-Mei**_(crying)_What now?

**Romano: **I wasn't very well acquainted with your husband while he worked here but since his attack, I got to know him very well. God knows, I cut him open enough. Despite popular belief, even I can become attach to patients after I operate on them alot. As you're quite aware of, Dr. Dave wasn't suppose to live after his first night two years ago. But he did and every time another crisis befell him, he manage to overcome it and bounce back even stronger.

**Kerry: **He's a very strong boy.

**Haleh: **After today, we shouldn't doubt that. All he's been through, yet he used whatever he had left to protect us from that monster. I really don't know where he got the strength to do that.

**Mr. Santini: **He's also a very loving young man who never wanted any of his friends or family to get hurt...especially by his sick old man.

**Romano: **HELLO, I WAS TALKING HERE. Anyway, my point is that since his initial attack this is the very first time that that boy...isn't fighting for his life.

The staff looks at Romano stunned.

**Jing-Mei: **Wha...what do you mean? Not fighting.

**Romano: **It's like he's given up. He's just laying in the bed waiting to die.

**Jing-Mei: **That's not like Dave.

**Mr. Santini: **If I know Dr. Dave, he's got an ulterior motive.

**Mark: **Maybe Dave knows what has happened and he feels that if he dies, you and your children will be safe. After all, it's pretty obvious that Dave's really the one his father has it in for.

**Luka: **And his father isn't gonna be happy until Dave's dead.

**Abby: **But first he wants his kidney and then he'll kill him.

**Jing-Mei: **Well, I definitely need to get to him now and tell him that we need him here. That bastard is determined to get my children and Dave needs to stay here and protect us.

The conversation is interrupted by Capt. Amos.

**Capt. Amos: **I just heard about what happened. Are you and your friends alright?

**Jing-Mei: **We're fine. It's Dave...again.

**Capt. Amos: **My men said it was Dr. Dave's father who did this. Is that true?

Jing-Mei nods.

**Capt. Amos: **I'm having a round the clock guard on Dave's hospital room door and you're friends have given us a good description of the perpetrators but my officers said they haven't got your statement yet.

**Jing-Mei: **I'll talk to them soon, but now I need to be with my husband.

Jing-Mei walks towards the exit of the conference room when she is stopped in her tracks.

**Capt. Amos: **I can't help to feel I am responsible for this happening. If there's anything you need or I can do for you, please let me know.

Jing-Mei turns to face the captain, with tears in her eyes.

**Jing-Mei: **Just find that sick, vicious fucker. YOU FIND HIM AND YOU KILL HIM BEFORE I DO!

She leaves and heads up to the burn ward. Before she gets to the elevator, she passes by the lounge, which has reopened. She stops and enters the lounge followed by some of her co-workers. The floor tiles have holes burned through them from the acid and a cold chill runs down their backs as they considered the fact that if the acid did this much damage to ceramic tiles, then they didn't want to imagine the damage that was done to Dave by it. Along the walls, was blood patterns spattered...all of it Dave's. As Jing-Mei was ready to leave the lounge, she looked on the floor, then bent down and picked something up.

**Abby: **What's that Dr. Chen?

**Jing-Mei: **Dave's hospital ID.

She runs her finger up and down the picture tracing Dave's face. She starts to cry again.

**Jing-Mei: **His handsome face is gone...forever.

Her co-workers comfort her as they gently lead her out of the room and help her to the elevator. Kerry and Mr. Santini go upstairs with her to visit with Dave.

Upstairs in the burn ward, the nurses awaiting her arrival escort the three visitors into a scrub room. Kerry shows Mr. Santini the proper way to scrub and then they are handed sterile gowns. Finally prepared, they are shown into Dave's room.

Inside, Dave was laying flat down in a hospital bed. A ventilator tube came out of his trache, a small patch of gauze covered a part of his head where another tube came out of his skull, obviously connected to the shunt in his brain. His face, eyes and hands were covered in white bandages. A heart monitor beeped off just above his head.

Slowly, the trio approached their unconscious friend. They stared at him momentarily with tears and great sadness on their faces. Jing-Mei held Dave's bandaged hand in hers as she continued to lightly squeeze it hoping he could return the motion. There was no response. Then she gently ran her gloved hand over his bandaged face. She traced the shape of his face with her finger in the same matter that she did his ID picture down in the lounge.

To Kerry and Mr. Santini's surprise, she was holding up amazingly well...better then themselves...until she started to stroke his damaged face and felt his rock hard, wired jaw and the layers of bandages placed directly over where Dave's eyes use to be.

**Jing-Mei**_(crying)_Dave, I...

A small groan came from Dave, as if he was trying to respond to her, verbally, but then the injured figure fell silent again. That was all Jing-Mei could take. Her body trembled uncontrollably as Kerry and Mr. Santini desperately tried to pull her out of Dave's room. Dr. Winters, along with a nurse and two other residents approached Dave to access his status.

**Mr. Santini:** Time to go. The poor boy needs his rest.

Jing-Mei continued to struggle against her companions in order to stay with her husband.

**Jing-Mei**_(crying)_No, I have to...I got to stay...he needs me. Why did you pull me out of there?

**Kerry: **Mr. Santini's right. Let the doctors do their job. They can't do it with us standing there.

**Jing-Mei**_(hysterical)_ His face, his eyes...oh god, they're gone...destroyed forev...

**Kerry: **It's just all his bandages that is upsetting you so much. I'm sure his doctors over exaggerated.

**Mr. Santini: **Yeah, I'm sure...Dr. Dave's injuries aren't nearly as bad as they look.

Both Kerry and Mr. Santini look at each other as if to get a clue from the other of what to say next to comfort Jing-Mei, but both knew...all reassuring words aside...that their Italian doctor friend's condition was serious...very serious and by trying to support Jing-Mei's fears, they were trying to ease their pain over what was so hatefully and viciously done to Dr. Dave.

**Jing-Mei**_(crying)_My children...how in the world am I going to tell them? They must be so worried about us now.

**Mr. Santini: **They're over your parents house. If you feel you want to stay here with Dr. Dave for awhile, I'll go back over and see them.

**Jing-Mei: **Thank you.

**Mr. Santini: **Should I bring them here to you?

**Jing-Mei: **No, uh...don't do that. I don't even want them to know what happened. I have to speak with them myself. Just have my parents keep them away from the tv and radioes. _(pause)_ Who am I kidding? They're smart boys, they have to know something is going on when the guards showed up at my parents' hou...

Suddenly, Jing-Mei let out a loud scream as she grabbed at her stomach. She collapsed into Mr. Santini's arms. He and Kerry gently laid her unconscious form on the floor as Kerry called for a gurney. Two orderlies on the floor arrived with the gurney and placed the Asian doctor onto it.

**Kerry: **Call down to maternity and notify Dr. Evans that we are bringing Dr. Jing-Mei Chen down and need her to be admitted. STAT!

**Mr. Santini: **She was fine a minute ago. What happened?

**Kerry: **Not positive but I think she's in labor.

Once Jing-Mei is settled in her room and Dr. Evans is notified, Kerry rejoins the ER staff. As she heads for the admit desk to pick up a chart for her next patient, Carter approaches her.

**Carter: **So, uh...how's Malucci...look?

**Kerry: **Hard to tell just how badly his face was burned, it's covered in bandages.

**Carter: **Deb, still up there with him?

**Kerry: **No, she couldn't take seeing Dave like that, she broke down which caused her to start to go into labor. Dr. Evans was just going to examine her as I was leaving.

Several other staff members join.

**Mark: **Did I hear you correctly, Jing-Mei is having the baby...now.

Kerry nods and reaches for a chart.

**Kerry: **We're slow down here now, Abby, go upstairs and sit with her. Right now she needs a friendly face by her side.

**Abby: **Of course. I'll let you know what happens.

As Abby starts to leave, she notices the dismal look on Carter's face.

**Abby: **What's wrong with you, Carter? This is a good thing. She's finally having the baby. She's healthy and everything is going to be alright.

**Luka: **Yeah, and in a few hours we will have a new baby in the ER family.

**Carter: **I know but she so much wanted Dave to be there with her when she delivered and now...just tell her if I can get a spare moment, I'll be up there to see her.

Forty three minutes later and Jing-Mei wakes up screaming. Abby is by her side and quick with a damp cloth to rub across her soaked forehead.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave!

**Abby: **Shhh! No, it's just me...Abby. How are you feeling?

**Jing-Mei: **Awful, what happened?

**Abby: **You're in labor. Dr. Evans said it won't be long now.

**Jing-Mei: **What is taking so long?

**Abby: **You're not fully dilated yet. Unless you want to have a Cesarean, we have to wait just a little while longer.

**Jing-Mei: **I'm at my ten month mark and I'm still not fully dilated yet.

**Abby: **It's no so unusual and given the strain you've been under...it makes sense. You're at 8 centimeters now, so it should happen soon.

Abby continues to dap Jing-Mei's forehead with the cloth as she tries to keep the mother to be calm.

**Abby: **You okay?

**Jing-Mei: **Thirsty.

Abby gets a pitcher of water and fills up a cup. She hands it to Jing-Mei and Jing-Mei starts to scream in pain. A nurse comes in and gives her an epidural. As the nurse leaves, she bumps into a couple of visitors on their way in.

**Abby: **What do we have here?

**Luka: **It's not much, but everyone pitched in for it.

Luka placed an enormous bouquet of flowers down on the table next to Jing-Mei.

**Carter: **How's it going? We any closer to pushing that little one out.

**Abby: **Soon.

**Carter: **You know, if you have a C-Section, this can be over with even quicker.

**Jing-Mei: **NO! I want to go natural with this one.

**Carter: **Sorry Deb, I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought it would be easier.

**Haleh: **Typical man...looking for the easy way out. Carter, you or no other man would ever understand what it's like for a woman to give birth to her baby naturally. You think it's easy to go into an operating room and have them cut you open to get the baby out. It's not and I admire your determination for wanting to go through the process, naturally, Dr. Chen.

Jing-Mei starts to squeeze her bedrails in an effort to stop the pains.

**Jing-Mei: **This shot isn't helping. God, how much longer! Who am I kidding? The pain I'm going through isn't half as bad as the pain Dave's in.

The room falls silent as Jing-Mei pregnancy hormones set in and she becomes extremely emotional.

**Luka: **Dave's a tough fellow. He's going to be alright.

**Jing-Mei: **This would be so much easier to endure if he were here like he was suppose to be. He wasn't around when Jada had Rusty or when I gave birth to Antonio. This time was going to be different. OUCH! GOD IT HURTS! He was doing so good. He was back to work and hanging out with his hockey buddies and now...we're back where we started. _(pause)_ Oh my god, my babies...where are they?

**Luka: **Relax...you're friend Mr. Santini went over to your parents' house to see them.

**Jing-Mei: **But they aren't safe. That monster...fucking, sick, twi...OUCH...sted bastard is out there and he wants them.

**Carter: **Stop worrying. They are under guard. He won't get anywhere near them.

**Jing-Mei: **You don't know that. He got to Dave again...right here in the hospital.

**Carter: **There are guards on his hospital room door. He won't get within a mile of Malucci to hurt him again.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, how is he?

**Haleh: **We stopped by the burn unit before we came up to see you. We didn't get a chance to go into his room because we didn't scrub, but the on-duty nurse said that Dr. Winters was back in accessing him and he's holding his own. Still doesn't seem to have the will to live, though.

**Jing-Mei: **He's got to live. He just has to. Is he awake?

**Carter: **Not yet. But that's good because he'd be in so much pain if he were conscious. They are keeping him on high doses of morphine to control the pain.

**Jing-Mei: **He was for a little while when I was...AHHH! in earlier. Just for a sec...ond, didn't Kerry tell you. He knew I was there with him. He groaned a bit.

**Luka: **No, she didn't. I'm sure Dave is very tired and he's just resting so he can regain his strength for you, the boys and the baby. He wants to be strong again to take care of all of you when you get out of the hospital.

**Haleh: **And when you think you can't go on anymore, just think about your hubby in there...he's fighting his own fight.

**Jing-Mei: **He shouldn't have to be again. This should have never happened. I finally got a full view of how demented Dave's father really is.

**Abby: **I still can't believe someone could be that cruel to their own child.

Carter: I still can't get over that Malucci's father was behind my _"attempted" _kidnapping. That is too big of a coincidence.

Jing-Mei: I've been doing some thinking too. The police never released details of Jada's murder. Yet he knew that she had just been Christmas shopping and had presents in her arms when Frank...Damn it! He hired Frankie to kidnap Dave, kill Rusty's mom and try to kill Dave and Rusty. That also means he is responsible for all the crap we've gone through over the years. The threatening phone calls, my car explosion, Antonio's kidnapping after he was born, Dave's stabbing, and cyanide poisoning and god knows what else he's responsible for.

Luka: Not to mention, repeatedly raping Dave as a child and then in the hangar.

Jing-Mei: That was Frankie who did that to Dave in the hangar, but he still had a part in it...That fucking bastard.

Carter: The mystery of Dave's missing kidney is finally solved.

Abby: If one of Dave's kidneys wasn't enough, he wanted another one.

Jing-Mei: He's not going to stop until he gets it too. You heard him, Dave was never suppose to get out of that hangar alive and he's not going to be satisfied until Dave draws his final breath.

There's a silence in the room before it's broken by another scream from Jing-Mei. The scream brings Luka out of his daydream world causing him to slightly jump to everyone's notice.

Abby: What's wrong, Luka?

Luka: I was just thinking. Dave's father was after more than just his kidney. Remember, he kept asking Dave where something was.

Carter: And Dave didn't have a clue what he was talking about. So what?

Luka: I think Dave did know and whatever he's keeping from his father may be enough to keep him alive for now...

Carter: ...or enough to get him killed.

Jing-Mei becomes hysterical with Carter's last statement and Abby goes to get Dr. Evans. Within seconds, Dr. Evans comes in with another nurse and clears the room. The group heads down to the ER hoping that they didn't upset Jing-Mei enough to cause her to lose the baby.

In the burn unit, Dr. Winters continues to examine Dave and taking down his vitals when he is approached by Dr. Romano.

Romano: Any change?

Dr. Winters: Afraid not. He just doesn't seem to want to go on. He's laying here as if he doesn't care if he lives or dies. He's given up on himself and us for that matter.

Romano: We can treat his physical wounds but the emotional ones are up to him.

Dr. Winters: Unfortunately, that is so true. Alot of a patient's recovery depends on the patient themselves and how much they want it. I bet if he knew he was about to become a father again, he'd fight.

Romano: We don't know that for sure. We aren't in his position. Maybe, he thinks everyone would be better off if he were dead. I have to admit, that if I were in his condition, I can't say that I would feel any differently than he does.

Dr. Winters: He's got a long road to recovery and that road begins here. It won't be easy and I'll do whatever I can to help him along, but again it's up to him. He has to be the one who makes the ultimate decision...DOES HE REALLY WANT TO LIVE LIKE THIS THE REST OF HIS LIFE.

On that note, both doctors turn and walk out of Dave's sterile environment, leaving the critical wounded doctor alone.

Amongst the sounds of all the machines around Dave, a small, gentle sound is heard.

Voice: _David...David Antonio Malucci!_

As if on cue, instantly Dave's eyes open up and a smile appears across his face as he stares out in front of him.

Dave: Hi, Sophie.

To be continued. Please read and review.

. 


	62. Heaven Can't Wait

**Showdown**

**A/N: **This chapter has to do with Dave having an out of body experience. I hope I was able to do it justice. I'm not really into that sort of thing, but I think it would be a nice touch.

_Part 62_

A medium, tanned-skinned girl with long, dark hair appears before Dave's eyes.

She strokes the side of his face with a gentle touch.

**Sophie: **Hi, big brother. Long time no see.

**Dave: **I must be dreaming. You're dead. That's what Jing-Mei tells me.

**Sophie: **And she's right, I am. But you're not dreaming. I'm really here.

**Dave: **I don't get it.

**Sophie: **You will, in time.

Dave starts to push himself up with his arms. Sophie helps him.

**Dave: **Doesn't matter anyway. Let me look at you. _(pause)_ You are beautiful, just like I remember.

**Sophie: **And you are just as handsome as I remember. Tell me, Davey, how much do you remember about...

**Dave: **About what?

**Sophie: **About what's happened over the past two years.

Dave thinks for a moment and several flashes run through his mind. He gets a mystified look on his face as he paces the floor.

**Dave: **I remember I was badly hurt. I had surgery more times than I can count and I couldn't even walk or talk...wait, just a minute...

He scans himself.

**Dave: **But I can now...I'm walking alright and not stuttering. Why not? Was all that just a bad nightmare...

Dave becomes horrified and starts to panic as the machines start beeping around him.

**Dave: **Am I dead, too?

**Sophie: **Relax, Davey. You're not dead...not yet. You are though, very sick.

**Dave: **Really? If I'm sick, I should be in bed then.

Sophie turns him around and points back towards his hospital bed.

**Sophie: **You are in bed.

Dave glances at his bed and sees himself lying on it, hooked up to several machines. He sees his face and hands covered in bandages. The machines return to a normal rhythm as Dave starts to calm down.

**Dave: **Damn, I'm a mess.

**Sophie: **You're still my gorgeous big brother, but yes, you are...for now. He really did a number on you this time.

**Dave: **Who did?

**Sophie: **You know who I am talking about. The same person who has been torturing us our entire lives.

**Dave: **Us? You and me, right.

**Sophie: **Amongst others but we'll get to that later. For now, we need to have a talk.

**Dave: **Oh, you're mad at me. I'm sorry I wasn't at your funeral.

**Sophie: **It's alright. I'm not mad with you. That wasn't your fault. Come on let's go for a walk.

Dave and Sophie start walking down the halls of the hospital seeing nurses and doctors going about their business and paying them no attention causing Dave to become even more confused. Sophie notices.

**Sophie: **You don't have to be so nervous. They can't see us. They have no idea of our presence here.

**Dave: **You said we had to talk. Talk about what?

**Sophie: **About why you called me here.

Dave starts scratching at his head.

**Dave: **I called you...here.

Sophie nods.

**Dave: **Uh oh, Jing-Mei's gonna be furious when she gets that phone bill.

Sophie lets out a small giggle as she stands in front of her big brother admiring his wit.

**Sophie: **You still have that same unique sense of humor that I always loved. You didn't call me verbally, but still in all...I heard you loud and clear...so I'm here. Now, you have to tell me why you need me here.

Dave shrugs his shoulders.

**Dave: **I don't know, but I'm glad you're here. I've missed you so much. I never had a chance to say goodbye to you.

**Sophie: **I miss you too. I wish I could have hung around Chicago to be there for you through your recovery. But, I'm here now and until you figure out why you need me here, I'm not going anywhere.

**Dave: **How about giving me a hint?

**Sophie: **Can't do that. Sorry. That's for you to work out.

Sophie takes Dave's arm and guides him into a seat. She sits down next to him and suddenly all the images of the hospital disappear to Dave's amazement.

**Dave: **Where did everything go?

**Sophie: **I thought it would be easier for you to think if we were out of that environment.

Dave quickly blinks his eyes and sees himself and Sophie sitting in an empty room with nothing but some smoke and clouds around them.

**Dave: **Wow! Cool.

**Sophie: **Yeah, I knew you'd like that. Now, with all this quiet...you can think about what this is all about. I'm going to leave you now...

Dave panics causing his machines to beep uncontrollably back in the hospital.

**Dave: **No, don't leave me...Sophie!

**Sophie: **I'm be back later. You stay here and concentrate and hopefully you'll have an answer for me when I come back.

Before Dave could open his mouth, she disappeared.

**Dave: **I'm all alone here. Alone and scared.

Back down in the maternity ward, Dr. Evans has taken Jing-Mei into the delivery room. Carter has scrubbed and is sitting by her side, holding her hand and trying to encourage her to go on. Her face is covered in sweat and the pain is clearly there as well.

**Dr. Evans: **No, Jing-Mei...don't push yet.

**Jing-Mei: **I...I have...have to.

**Dr. Evans: **Not yet. Fight the urge. Dr. Carter start coaching.

**Carter: **Come on Deb, we've been here before. Breath in and out.

**Jing-Mei: **Heh...heh...hah...hah...no, this...hheeh, isn't...hahh...working. I've got to... OUCH! OH GOD, DAVE HELP ME HERE!

**Dr. Evans: **Relax Jing-Mei, you're still not dilated enough to have this baby yet. You push now, you're rip yourself wide open and could harm the baby.

**Jing-Mei: **No, I...can't llose this bbaby, John...It may...hhee...hhah tthe llast one I have ...hha...with Dave. Hehh...hahh..

Dr. Evans notices that Jing-Mei's blood pressure is becoming extremely elevated and orders the nurse to give her something to bring it down.

**Dr. Evans: **Jing-Mei, even with an episiotomy...you can not give birth to this child yet. The birth canal hasn't expanded enough. We are going to give you some terbutaline to stop the contractions, until you've dilated a little more. It's either that or we prep you for a Caesarean birth.

**Jing-Mei: **NO. I had one with Antonio, I want to go natural this time. Carter, please don't let them do a Caesarean on me.

**Carter: **I'll try. But it's out of my hands. If it comes down to a C-section to save this baby, then I won't fight their decision. I owe it to Dave to keep you and your baby safe. For once, Deb, you aren't getting your way.

**Jing-Mei: **Thanks John, thanks a whole lot...OUCH! OH GOD...DAVE HELP ME HERE!

Jing-Mei's screaming brings Dave out of his thoughts and an image of her in the delivery room with Carter by her side appears before Dave. He watches apprehensively, wanting to do something to help his wife but unable to.

**Dave: **You had better believe you owe me, Carter. After all I did for you, just for borrowing your car...I've been through pure hell...

Before Dave could finish, another image appears before him...a less desirable one. It's the image of a young, Italian man. He's wearing what looks like red pajamas and carrying a large fork...a pitchfork.

**Man: **We meet again, paisan.

It takes a few minutes, but Dave finally recognizes the voice.

**Dave: **FRANKIE!

**Frankie: **So you do know me. Huh, let me tell you, I'll never forget you. You were the best fuck job I ever had also the first...one that had the same equipment, if you know what I mean.

**Dave: **Sophie!

**Frankie: **Shut up. She's gone. There's no one here to help you now. It's just you and me. Time to pick up where we left off before. This time...no interruptions.

Frankie starts to approach a terrified Dave, aiming his pitchfork towards Dave's chest when he is suddenly stopped in his tracks. He tries to approach him again and again he is stopped. Frustrated, Frankie starts to swing his fork in the air only to realize that there is an invisible barrier in front of him, keeping him away from Dave.

**Frankie: **What the Fuck!

Suddenly, Frankie's fork is mysteriously removed out of his hands and thrown to the other side of the room.

**Dave: **Oh, shit!

Slowly, an image of a woman comes into focus. She's facing Frankie and with her back to Dave.

**Frankie: **It's you! I might of known. Didn't have enough before.

**Woman: **You've got no business here. So beat it. This is way off your turf.

**Frankie: **Fuck you!

A bang of thunder is heard and a flash of lightning is seen, scaring both Dave and Frankie.

**Woman: **You know better than to use that language here. You best go before you make HIM madder than he is.

**Frankie: **Not til I get what I came for.

**Woman: **He's not yours to have...

**Frankie: **And you think he's yours.

**Woman: **That hasn't been decided yet, but when the time comes...we will all know. The right time, now go...you have no powers here.

**Frankie: **Alright, I leave...this time. But let me give you food for thought. Doesn't matter how you eventually turn out, it's how you started out and who you are that determines where you wind up. So, that being said, I'll see you in HELL, PAISAN!

Another bolt of lightning and clash of thunder and Frankie is gone. Dave moves toward the woman. She stands with her back still towards from him .

**Dave: **Don't know what to say…thank you. Didn't like him before...hate him even more now.

**Woman: **You're quite welcome. I've waited a long time to do that to him, after what he...anyway, it really felt good.

**Dave: **You didn't have to do that.

**Woman: **Yes, I did. I had to because...

She stopped before she finished her statement.

**Dave: **Because, why? Who are you?

Her image started to fade away, before she ever turned and faced Dave. Once again, he was all alone in the room and scared.

Dave goes back to sit down again and think about what's happening here when an another flash appears before him. It's that of Jing-Mei, in the delivery room. He quietly watches it as it morphs into another image. This one of another woman, a familiar woman, in a delivery room giving birth.

**Dave: **Jing-Mei? No, who...what is going on? Who is that?

**Voice **_(coming from nowhere)_I don't expect you to remember that part of your life. Despite how things seemed or turned out, it was the happiest day of my life.

Dave started to turn around again, but a force is guiding his face forward...insisting that he continue to watch the scene unfold in front of him. Finally, a baby boy is delivered. A smile appears on Dave's face but quickly disappears when he sees the baby's in trouble. He panics causing his machines to beep uncontrollably back in his hospital room.

**Dave: **Oh no, baby's sick. You have to help him.

**Voice: **That's what I'm trying to do...right now.

**Dave: **But how? He's gonna die. You've got to move it down there and save him.

**Voice: **The baby will live and grow up into a stunningly handsome young man who will one day be a doctor and have a family but not without a very long struggle ahead of him.

The flash disappears leaving Dave alone with the voice.

**Dave: **That sounds alot like my life. Wait, that baby boy...it is me, isn't it? I'm so small and fragile like. Hard to believe a tiny guy like that would turn out to be the muscleman you see before you now.

**Voice: **I can see you still have that ego of yours.

**Dave: **How do you know about my life and who I am?

As the voice slowly starts to form into a vision, Dave's face lights up.

**Voice: **Because I gave birth to that handsome little guy.

**Dave: **Mama!

**Mama: **Hello, son.

She bent down and gave Dave a hug.

**Mama: **I've wanted to hold you for so long.

The smile on Dave's face turned into a frown as he dropped his eyes to the floor.

**Mama: **What's wrong, Davey? Aren't you glad to see me?

**Dave: **Yes...of course, it's just...

**Mama: **Before you say one word, I know what you're thinking and your wrong. You aren't responsible for me being here.

**Dave: **But, I was...he wanted...me..me to die that day. I should have died, not you.

**Mama: **Listen, baby boy. I died trying to protect you, true. But, I should have done my job as a mother before and protected you so that he never ever hurt you, Nicky and Sophie to begin with. I didn't...

**Dave: **You couldn't...

**Mama: **I could and should have. Truth is that I wasn't much better than him. I was the one taking the drugs that damaged you. I knew it was wrong but I continued to do it.

**Dave: **He made you. You didn't have a choice.

**Mama: **Yes, I did. Your father didn't shove the drugs down my throat...

**Dave: **Well no, but he hooked you so much that...

**Mama: **That's an excuse… one I've used my whole life myself...but the truth is that no one can force you to do something you don't want to. There are ways around it if you're strong enough. I guess back then I wasn't.

**Dave: **But, I don't get it. You were pregnant. Even back then it was known of what would happen to the baby if you did drugs.

**Mama: **I know and I guess I got very lucky that you guys came out with all your limbs intact. That there were no visible deformities like some of those babies. You turned out fine.

Dave angrily shot up to his feet.

**Dave: **Damn it, ma! I wasn't fine. I was a wreck...a disaster...a complete and total mess my entire life. I was too small for my age and always way back in my classes. I couldn't read very well and was never really that smart...

**Mama: **...and you grew up to be a doctor with a wonderful family. How many mothers of healthy babies can say that about their child?

**Dave: **I worked really hard at that. Harder than I should have had to work.

**Mama: **I know that...

She stopped as she saw Dave walk away from her. He started to pace in front of her as if he were deep in thought.

**Mama: **What's on your mind, son?

**Dave: **Papa he told me this years ago but reminded me of it the other day when I saw him...you really tried to abort me three times without success.

Her face dropped instantly.

**Mama: **Oh dear. He told you tha...he wasn't ever suppose to mention that to you. I should have known better. It's true.

**Dave **_(clenching his jaw tightly)_That bastard should have never forced you to end your pregnancy.

**Mama: **He didn't. It was my idea to have the abortion.

Dave stares at his mother in shock.

**Dave: **You? But why?

**Mama: **Dave, come here and sit down.

**Dave: **No, don't touch me. I don't want to sit...

Dave's mother confronts her much taller son and looks up at him, sternly.

**Mama: **Dead or not, I am still your mother and you will listen to me, young man. Now, sit.

**Dave: **Yes, mama. _(under his breath) _Treats me like a dog.

**Mama: **What was that?

**Dave: **Nothing.

Once seated, his mother sits next to him and holds his shaking hand.

**Mama: **During one of my lucid, sober moments when I was carrying you, I realized just what I was doing to myself and my unborn child. You were right, I was hooked and I knew I was far too gone to stop taking the drugs this late in my pregnancy...

**Dave: **Of course not, it was so much easier to stop your baby's life...

Dave's words are instantly halted by a slap across his face. He turns away from his horrified mother.

**Mama: **Dave, baby, I am so sorry. I didn't mean that. Oh god, what have I done?

Hearing his mother crying, Dave turns back towards her.

**Dave: **Please don't cry, mama. It's alright. I'm use to it. Dealt with it my entire life. It didn't even hurt.

**Mama: **Still, I had no right to hit you. I just want you to try to understand that I knew if I had my baby in the condition I was in, that the baby wouldn't have had a good life...not like he deserve to. He would have had problems for the rest of his life. I couldn't bare for my precious gift from god to suffer. I thought you would have been better off if you never came into this messed up world.

**Dave: **Do you still feel that way?

**Mama: **Definitely not.

**Dave: **I mean do you still wish I was never born? Cause you know if it weren't for me, you would still be alive. I was the reason that papa killed you. I was the reason behind all the trouble...

**Mama: **Shhh! He would have killed me eventually. Your father and I had problems long before you were in the picture. It might have seemed that you were the cause of all our troubles but you weren't. He just blamed your existence for it so he didn't have to take any responsibility for the mess our lives were. Once I was allowed to hold you in my arms for the very first time after you were born and saw those deep brown eyes and that small, fragile form shaking...I knew my life had to change. This couldn't go on, not for my children. It wasn't easy but I manage to cut back on my drugs. I knew I had to, every time I saw you after that. I knew what I had already done to you and I am so sorry and will never forgive myself for what happened to you.

**Dave: **You did good too, cause Sophie turned out fine...perfectly healthy and beautiful...just like you. There's still one thing I don't understand. If you wanted a better life for us, why didn't you take us away from him?

**Mama: **You know the answer to that. He had too much power. There was never anywhere I could go and hide from him that he wouldn't have found me. After all, he found you in Grenada. That was the last time you saw him was there, before the other day.

**Dave: **Yeah, I ran into him in Grenada. Too bad I wasn't driving an eighteen wheeler at the time. But, alright you stayed...and you continued to let him drug me even though you knew it was wrong.

**Mama: **I was powerless against him. Hell, I...

A clash of thunder is heard. Dave's mother looks up in the sky.

**Mama: **Sorry, sir. I mean, heck...I hardly ever saw you after you finally were brought home. It was like I only gave birth to one baby on May 10th.

**Dave: **You took good care of Nicky...but me, I was forgotten by everyone except him and Mr. Santini.

**Mama: **Yes, I did know that Mr. Santini was caring for you. I let him. I was able to keep your father well distracted long enough for Salvador to come in and clean you up and sometimes take you down to his apartment.

**Dave: **Nicky was the loved one...and I was the used one. Used for his purposes and that's all. That's why he didn't suggest you have the abortion, cause he already had my life figured out. He just didn't count on you having twins and he didn't figure on me being such a disaster. He didn't give a damn whether I was born or not.

**Mama: **You're right about everything, except I did love you as much as I did Nicky. I also knew that you needed me more than your brother but he wouldn't let me help you. Every time, I saw him take you out of your bedroom and into your...

**Dave: **Cage.

She nods.

**Dave: **It's okay. You can say the word. It was a cage. A metal prison that he kept me in until I came down from my drug high. Hidden away and silenced from the outside world and the light of day. I was the skeleton in the Malucci closet. The family's dirty little secret locked up.

**Mama: **That was no kind of life for you to live, but having lived it has made you strong, indestructible.

**Dave: **...Unfeeling, unlovable.

**Mama: **I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth. You were very loving and had feelings, strong, caring feelings. You, my son, had what your father didn't and never would...you had a heart. And you took that heart and those emotions and did good with them. You put your past behind you and went on to help others by being a doctor and I couldn't be more proud of you then I am right now.

**Dave: **I had to be strong every time he withheld my drugs from me as a baby. It wasn't until I went to medical school that I realized that the more he kept me from getting my daily fix, difficult as it was physically on me, the easier was it for me to self-withdraw from them. At least until I was older and went back on them when I started selling them on the streets...

**Mama: **Your father up and left you for days sometimes weeks at a time with strict warnings to the entire village for nobody to go near you to help you out. They wanted to but were scared and you wouldn't accept charity or risk their lives so you had no choice you had to sell the drugs to support yourself and Sophie. The ends justified the means.

**Dave: **You're glad that I got others hooked on drugs like you and I were?

**Mama: **Of course not. I don't wish that on anyone and I'm sorry you went to jail for it. But it got both you and Sophie out of his reach. Sophie was taken away to a foster home and taken good care of and you...

**Dave: **...were left behind to rot in prison. Don't worry, mama...I was never far from under his thumb. He still had a way to get to me but at least Sophie was safe..._(pause)_ hold up, did you say you were proud of me?

**Mama: **And that surprises you. Why wouldn't I be. You turned out very well, no thanks to me.

**Dave: **That's not true. If you didn't intervene, he would have killed me when I was six years old. I knew instantly when he threw you down the steps you were dead, but Sophie she was so scared, she thought you were just sleeping. You died saving my life.

**Mama: **Don't try to make me out to be such a heroine. I finally did what I should have a long time ago...STAND UP FOR MY CHILDREN. No, son...you were always the brave one in the family. You were my great protector. I see you're still wearing the ring I gave you. Hold on to it, and never let anyone have it. Now, my times almost up here so I'll just leave you with these words. Everything happens for a reason and every statement means something. Well, I leave you to think about that and remember that I will always love you.

**Dave: **I love you too, mama.

Dave reaches out to hug his mother before she can disappear on him but he's too late. He's alone again but only momentarily as he is approached by another man. The man is about his age and slightly shorter than he is. He has blonde hair and a colgate smile on his face. Dave starts to back up, realizing just how fast people come and go here.

**Dave**_(to himself)_Relax, Davey boy. Remember, you're not in Chicago anymore.

**Boy: **How right you are. You don't know me. My name is Grant.

**Dave: **I don't know you but you look familiar and I definitely know that name.

**Grant: **Maybe this will help you.

Beside Grant and older gentleman appears who bares a striking resemblance to Grant.

**Older Man: **You may not remember me either. It's been awhile. Try to think. I'm Lee.

Dave concentrates and as more flashes pass before his eyes, he still can't remember where he knows those names from.

**Lee: **I was there when Jing-Mei had Antonio.

A flash appears in front of Dave of a young man holding his head as he's talking to an older woman. The woman's face is unclear to Dave as he watches the young man go upstairs and lay on a bed.

Dave: That's me with my mama. No, can't be. Mama died when I was six. That boy is at least in his late twenties or early thirties.

Lee: Your close. Keep thinking.

As Dave watches the image of the boy sleeping in bed, another image comes across of a car accident. A confused, yet somewhat recognizable look comes on Dave's face. Dave looks at the image of the sleeping boy and then back at Grant.

Grant: You got it. That is me laying in bed. I never woke up again.

Dave: Why not?

Grant: I had an aneurysm in my brain that burst. That was a headache to beat all headaches.

Dave: You died that day.

Grant: I did and you lived on because I did.

Dave: Sorry, I didn't mean...want you die 'cause of me.

Grant: I didn't. It just happened. It's alright.

Dave: But I stole your kidney just like my papa did mine. I really am no better than he is.

Lee: First off, I've never met your father, Dave, but I could tell from meeting you the very first time that you are a hundred times the man that he wasn't and secondly, you didn't steal my son's kidney. We gave it to you.

Dave: Why? You didn't even know me.

Lee: So what? You were in need of one and we had it to give so what difference does that make. We are Christian people and believe in helping our fellow man whether we knew him or not.

Dave: I guess I should apologize to Grant. I took it and he had no say in the matter and you died...

Grant: I was already dead before you got my kidney. I had no use for it anymore and you did. Maybe, I might have been a little bitter if my parents donated it to someone that they never got a chance to meet or ever saw again. But, you and your family took these two strangers into your family and made them one of your own. You gave my parents a reason to go on and honorary grandparents to your sons.

Lee: What Grant is trying to tell you, Dave, is that if we had made the decision to donate the kidney to someone other than you, then he still would be dead and we would have been without a legacy to go on. Now, thanks to you and your own generosity, we have the opportunity to help raise your boys and feel like they were our grandsons.

Grant: And I kinda feel like you were an older brother to me that I never met until today. You made my parents happy for the rest of their lives. I thank you for that, bro.

Dave reached out to shake Grant's hand when his image faded. Dave looked at Lee.

Dave: Before you disappear on me, where's mommy at?

Lee's image vanishes before he can answer Dave. The image is replaced by that of Sophie's much to Dave's delight and relief.

Dave: Finally, a familiar and friendly face. Where have you been?

Sophie: You needed time alone, big brother.

Dave: But I wasn't alone. I saw that monster who touched me in the hangar but he was stopped by some woman, who I still don't know and then I saw mama, Sophie. We had a nice chat and she doesn't hate me for letting papa kill her. Then I saw Grant and Lee Peterson and then you...

Sophie: I know that. I sent them.

Dave: Even Frankie.

Sophie: No, I don't know how he got in here. I wanted you to have a chance to talk them and see if they could help you figure out why you called me here in the first place. Do you know yet?

Dave shakes his head and a strange feeling comes over Sophie as she shows Dave another image. Again, it's of Jing-Mei down in the delivery room.

Jing-Mei is resting comfortably in her bed, with Carter beside her. He's holding her hand when Dr. Evans walks in.

Dr. Evans: How's the patient?

Carter: Tired and worn out. How much longer before she delivers?

Dr. Evans: That's what I came in to check. Her contractions have stopped which has given her a chance to dila...

Jing-Me jumps up and screams.

Jing-Mei: OH GOD! TAKE THIS PAIN AWAY!

Carter: Looks like terbutaline has worn off. The contractions are starting again. OUCH! STOP SQUEEZING MY HAND SO TIGHT, DEB!

Jing-Mei: Your a man and since the one who did this to me isn't here, I have to take my agony out on someone, so your it. Heh...hhah...

Dr. Evans: That's right, Jing-Mei scream and start breathing techniques because you are ready NOW! Let's get into position, Dr. Carter while I call the nurse in.

Sophie turns to look at her brother's distressed face.

Sophie: We don't have much time. We need to rush this along a bit. I have a couple of more people you need to see.

Sophie turns Dave around to look at an empty space. She walks over to that empty space and appears to be talking to someone who hasn't become visible to Dave yet.

Sophie: It's alright. You can come out now and stop hiding. It's alright.

Dave is baffled to who she is talking with. Suddenly, Dave hears a bark and then beforehim appears a small boy holding a puppy. The little boy lets the puppy jump from his arms and run over to Dave. The puppy starts yapping at Dave's feet. Dave bends down and starts to pet the puppy as the dog licks Dave's hand.

Dave: I know you. You're Luciano. I've missed you so much.

Sophie: You're right, Dave, but he didn't come alone. Look who else is here.

Dave glances up and sees through tears filling his eyes and with his body shaking uncontrollably at Luciano's little companion.

Dave_(crying)_NICKY!

Sophie gets Dave a chair to sit on as she waves Nicky over to Dave. Nicky stands in front of Dave, confused.

Sophie: It's alright, Nicky. Remember, I told you that you were going to meet our big brother again. Well, this is him.

Nicky: Davey! My big brother. It's bout time you come see me.

Nicky jumps up on Dave's lap and gives his twin a huge hug.

Dave: You didn't disappear.

Nicky: Huh?

Dave: Never mind. I can't tell you how I miss you.

Nicky: I here now. Why you cry?

Dave, realizing that tears are soaking his face, takes his hand and wipes them away.

Dave: I'm happy to see you and know that you're taking care of my puppy.

Nicky: He's my puppy now.

Dave: And you're taking good care of him I see.

Nicky: He likes you. Lukey, doesn't come to people that easy.

Dave: Are you happy, Nicky?

Nicky: Why shouldn't be? I have my big bruther and my little sisser here and my puppy and mama too. I very happy.

Dave: Yes, I know. Your whole family is here, but you should have had more time down there with us. This isn't the place for a family reunion...

Nicky cuts him off before he can finish his thought.

Nicky: I'm happy. That what matters.

Dave: But...you didn't get a fair deal. You were healthy when you were born. You shouldn't have been taken away because I screwed up again. I have a habit of doing that and you paid the price for it.

Nicky: You not make any sense. I'm okay. Better with you here.

Dave: You don't ever have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere now.

Sophie starts to panic as she hears Dave's heart monitor flatline.

Sophie: Oh no. Uh, Nicky, it's time for you to go now.

Nicky: Davey, Sofie says you want to come play with me after I got here but just couldn't. So you sent Lukey for me. When he came, he had bone in his mouth...it was cutest thing.

Dave: That was his birthday present that I didn't get a chance to give him. Glad he got it.

Sophie watches as several doctors rush into her big brother's hospital room with a crash cart.

Sophie: Now, Nicky. Scoot.

Nicky: Why have to go? I havin' fun here.

Sophie: Because I really need to talk to our brother now.

Nicky: I come back later.

Sophie: Sure. So go play somewhere else for now.

Sophie lifts Nicky off Dave's lap. Nicky starts to run off but stops and turns around.

Nicky: Come, Lukey. We go play now.

Dave gives the puppy a final scratch behind his ears before he joins Nicky. Nicky picks up the puppy and takes Luciano's paw and waves it at Dave.

Nicky: Bye, big bruther. See later.

Dave waves back as more tears flow down his face. The puppy and little boy's images fade away.

Dave: Why did you make him go away?

Sophie: Because I knew the longer he stayed here, the more you would want to stay.

Dave: I do want to stay here. I like it here.

Sophie: Maybe so, but it's not your time to be here yet.

Dave: Then why am I here if I'm not suppose to be?

Sophie: It goes back to what I asked you earlier. Why did you suddenly feel the need to call me?

Dave: I've been trying to figure it out, but I can't.

Sophie points to Dave's helpless image in the bed as the doctors work to revive him.

Sophie: It's your coma, big brother and only you can make the final decision. _(pause)_You asked me before if I could give you a hint as to what this was all about and I said I couldn't. But now, I think I'm going to have to break the rules a little or what I'm trying to prevent from happening will. I had you talk with all these people to help you realize that you helped alot of people down below. You have put your own life on the line many many times and each time you fought back again.

It's your coma, big brother and only you can make the final decision. You asked me before if I could give you a hint as to what this was all about and I said I couldn't. But now, I think I'm going to have to break the rules a little or what I'm trying to prevent from happening will. I had you talk with all these people to help you realize that you helped alot of people down below. You have put your own life on the line many many times and each time you fought back again.

Dave: So what.

Sophie: From what I hear you aren't fighting back anymore. You have always loved life no matter how terrible yours seemed to be.

Dave: You don't want me here. Nicky does.

Sophie: Dave, our brother is only two years old but he knows you weren't responsible for what our monster father did to him. He's just too young to understand that you still have work that needs to be done back down there. We all want you here, at sometime but now's not that time.

Dave: I want to be here. My family is here.

Sophie: Your old family is here and we are safe. We are looking after each other. No one can ever hurt any of us again. But you have another family down there that needs you now.

Sophie points out an image to Dave of Jing-Mei pushing in the delivery room.

Dave: They better off if I'm dead.

Sophie: You know that's not true. If you died and left them, then who would protect them against papa. He still wants your boys. Just because you're dead isn't going to change that. It'll only make it easier for him to get to them. You can't let him get a hold of them and do to them what he did to you.

Slowly, all the images of the people Dave encounter on his journey start appearing to him.

Sophie: You have to be our voice and strength down there. You can't let him win out of this and if you die that's exactly what he'll be doing. My big brother Davey is no quitter. Not back then and not now.

The machines start beating regularly as the doctor's get a normal sinus rhythm on Dave.

Voice: That's my big, strong fellow.

Dave looks up from the image of him in the hospital bed towards the voice and a smile grows on his face.

Dave: Mommy!

Then he realizes that his real mother is standing behind Mrs. Peterson. He blushes.

Mrs. Peterson: It's okay, Davey. Your mother and I made our peace along time ago and we are actually good friends.

Mama: That's right, son. She became the mother that you deserved, that I never was and I thank her for it. It's alright to call her mommy if you want. I know you still love me too.

Dave: I've got two mommies now and two daddies.

Lee: If you want to call that bastard a father... but I guess, biologically he is your...

Dave: Not him. He'll never be a daddy to me. I meant you, Mr. Peterson and Mr. Santini. He lets me call him dad if I wanna.

Mrs. Peterson: How is my dear, Salvador?

Dave: He's good. He's taking care of us down there. He loves my boys.

Dave's head drops down again as he stares at the floor.

Dave: Mommy, I'm sorry that I was mad at you when you said you were getting married again. It's just that...

Lee: You thought you would be losing her to someone else. I thought the same way, but realized that she deserved to be happy and if he made her happy and was good to her than I approved of it.

Dave: Then why did you go away before I had the chance to say sorry or goodbye.

Mrs. Peterson: It's like your mother said, Davey, everything happens for a reason. It was just my time to go and be with my old family. I am happy here too. Don't you worry about me anymore. You just take care of those beautiful grandkids of mine.

Another voice comes out of nowhere, followed by two more images. One of a small Asian woman and she has her arm wrapped around a large black fellow.

Asian woman: And that includes our little baby, as well.

Dave: Who are you?

Mrs. Peterson: Those are Tei's parents.

Dave: Oh, he's in good hands. His brothers love him and Jing-Mei has finally had what she wanted for a long time...her first born and I have my first born too.

Yet another voice along with an image appears to Dave. A medium sized woman comes over to Dave. This image he knows.

Dave: Jada.

Jada: Hello David.

Dave covers his ears.

Jada: Sorry, I forgot how you felt about that name. Dave, I've been watching you and you and Jing-Mei have done a wonderful job with our son. Rusty is growing into quite a young man and he's starting to put on a little muscle too, I've noticed. He's going to be a strong man, like his daddy.

Dave: You're another one I hurt. It's cause of me that Frankie killed you. He hurt you and Rusty too.

Jada: Stop blaming yourself for all the troubles of the world. You aren't the cause for any of it. It's true that Frankie took my life as a message to you but that's the reason why I couldn't let him hurt you now.

Dave thinks for a moment, contemplating her last message.

Dave: That was you that kept Frankie away from me. You were the invisible force blocking his way.

Jada: Had to or our son would have grown up without his daddy. I couldn't let that happen. He's already lost one parent. He will not lose another one if I have anything to do with it.

Dave: But why didn't you turn around so I could see you earlier?

Jada: Every action happens for a reason. I wanted you to know that you have friends out here that will stand up for you without you feeling you owe them. Now, if you want to repay me, just go and be a father to our son and remember that I love you.

Dave: Love you too and I'll be the best father ever to Rusty, Tei and Antonio.

Dave smiles and waves at the faces of his past as they start to fade away. He starts to move his head back and forth in bed and groan. The on-duty nurse who's changing his IV notices and calls for his doctor. Dr. Winters runs in and looks at his patient.

Dr. Winters: Well, nurse. Look who's finally rejoining our world.

Nurse: I think he's trying to speak. I can't make out what he's saying.

Dr. Winters: Sounds like he's saying, _"Goodbye"._

Sounds like he's saying, 

Nurse: Huh? That doesn't make sense. He's coming back to us.

Dr. Winters: We won't know for sure until his jaw is unwired and the vent is removed from his trachea.

At the same moment, Jing-Mei lets out a final yell as the figure of a rather large baby is raised up in front of her by Dr. Evans. With Carter by her side, Jing-Mei starts to cry.

Dr. Evans: Congratulations, Jing-Mei...it's a girl!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	63. Baby Girl Malucci Gets a Name

**Showdown**

_Part 63_

News spread quickly through the ER via Carter. Jing-Mei was taken back to her room and shortly afterwards she was visited by some of her co-workers from the ER. Abby walked in carrying a large bouquet of flowers with a pink ribbon wrapped around it that said, " _Congratulations, on your new baby girl"._

Extremely tired, Jing-Mei forced her eyes open to acknowledge her visitors.

**Mark: **So, you finally had her. It was touch and go as to whether you were ever gonna let this one go.

**Jing-Mei **_(yawning)_Well, it was a struggle but I guess she got tired of being in such a small space and wanted more room out here.

**Carter: **Small space is right. You should see the size of this kid. She's huge!

**Kerry: **How much did she weigh?

**Jing-Mei: **Dr. Evans says 9lbs 10 oz. and she was 22 inches.

**Mark: **Typical Malucci. They're all on the large size.

**Elizabeth: **Mark, that's not nice.

**Jing-Mei: **That's alright. The Maluccis are just big boned. Dave's sister told me that Rusty was a 10 pounder and she, herself, was big for a girl. Antonio was small, but he was a preemie and both Dave and his brother were tiny too.

**Carter: **That's because they were twins and it's not unusual that they came out small.

**Jing-Mei: **I just wish that was the only reason for Dave's small statue at birth, but we know differently.

**Kerry: **Let's not get into that now.

**Haleh: **So, you've got your little girl finally, that's great.

**Jing-Mei: **It didn't really matter either way to me.

**Lydia: **I'm sure but you already have three boys.

**Jing-Mei: **Three very handsome, wonderful boys...but yeah, I am kinda glad that this one is a girl.

**Elizabeth: **When do we get to see the newest addition to _our little family _here.

**Jing-Mei**_(yawning)_Soon, I hope. Dr. Evans is still examining her.

**Kerry: **Do they think that there's a problem?

**Carter: **No, she came out screaming like a healthy baby, but I guess Dr. Evans wants to be absolutely sure.

**Jing-Mei: **Yeah, she told me when I first got pregnant this time, there could be problems with the baby because of the father's health.

A worried look appears on Jing-Mei's face that her visitors can't help but notice. Haleh puts her hand on the Asian doctor's shoulder.

**Haleh: **I'm sure everything will work it's way out.

**Jing-Mei: **God, I hope so. I can't take any more heartache.

Before Jing-Mei could take her next deep breath, the door to her room opened up and in walked Dr. Evans along with a nurse, her arms filled up with a fluffy pink blanket.

**Dr. Evans: **Have room for one more visitor?

The nurse walks over and hands Jing-Mei her baby girl as the others start oohing and awing around her.

**Carter: **Everything's okay with her, Dr. Evans?

**Dr. Evans: **We ran all the standard tests and a few extra ones that we just don't usually run on newborns and they came back negative. Dr. Chen, you have a perfectly healthy baby girl there. No sign of any kind of birth defects or abnormalities.

Jing-Mei's eyes started to swell up with tears and her body began to shake as she held the baby tightly, but gently in her arms.

**Jing-Mei: **Oh, thank god! Thank you, Dr. Evans!

**Dr. Evans: **I only did what I do a thousand other days. You did all the hard work. Nice job.

**Kerry: **Looks like there's good news all around. Before we came up, I received a call from Dr. Winters. It seems Malucci is finally coming too.

**Mark: **Really! He's awake.

**Kerry: **Not exactly. He's barely conscious but he's making purposeful movements and trying to talk.

**Carter: **That's a good sign.

**Jing-Mei: **I've got to _(yawning)_ go be with him.

**Dr. Evans: **No, what you have to do is lay there and get some rest. You lost alot of blood during delivery and need a chance to replenish it. Which reminds me, I don't want your guests staying here much longer.

**Lydia: **We need to be getting back downstairs anyway. We just wanted to see the new baby and make sure you were alright, Dr. Chen.

**Jing-Mei: **I'm fine but I need, someone needs...Dave can't be alone right now.

**Kerry: **He's not. Luka is with him. He was on his way up when I got the call from Dr. Winters.

**Jing-Mei: **When do you think I can go visit Dave, Dr. Evans?

**Dr. Evans: **As I said, I want you to get plenty of rest and I'm gonna keep you and the baby here for a couple of days...just to monitor both of you. If you promise not to overdue it, I will allow for you to go visit Dave...short visits.

**Jing-Mei: **I promise. Could someone page Dr. Winters and have him come see me when he has a moment? I need to know what is going on with Dave.

**Dr. Evans: **Nurse, will you take care of that?

The nurse nods and then leaves the room.

**Jing-Mei: **Thank you.

**Dr. Evans: **Your welcome. Now, for the rest of you...

**Mark: **Say no more, we're leaving.

**Dr. Evans: **Abby, if you don't mind...take the baby to the nursery now so her mother can rest.

Still admiring her little girl, Jing-Mei finally relinquishes the baby to Abby's waiting arms, but not before giving the newest Malucci a kiss on her head.

**Jing-Mei: **Goodbye, sweetheart...mommy and daddy love you.

**Haleh: **She's a beautiful little girl, Dr. Chen.

Everyone else nods in agreement.

**Jing-Mei: **Thank you everyone. It's just too bad that Dave will never see her.

The visitors leave each feeling Jing-Mei's pain over her husband's latest tragedy.

Over at the burn ward, Luka sits next to Dave's bed watching as the patient continues to stir.

**Luka: **You okay, big guy. Need something.

Dave groans a bit then remains silent causing Luka to check his vitals.

**Luka: **Everything looks alright. You're just agitated. Listen, anything I can do to make you more comfortable, let me know----somehow. That's what I'm here for. _(pause)_ I haven't forgotten how your jaw was broken and why it's wired shut. If it weren't for you, I'd be a patient in this hospital too or worse---dead. You saved my life at one very big personal risk of your own. I didn't have a chance to say it earlier but thank you. I owe you alot and won't ever forget it. As soon as your up and around, I'll be there if you need me to help...you adjust to your new life.

Luka's face drops as he watches his new found friend thrash around in his bed, groaning.

Later that night, Jing-Mei receives another visitor. Dr. Winters quietly enters her room. He taps her shoulder and wakes her up. She yawns, stretches then tries to focus in on who's in front of her.

**Jing-Mei: **Dr. Winters, I didn't expect you here.

**Dr. Winters: **You did have me paged, didn't you?

**Jing-Mei: **Yeah, I did. Right. So, how's Dave? Anything new?

Dr. Winters pulls up a seat next to his patient's wife.

**Dr. Winters: **As a matter of fact, there are some developments on his part. By now, you know he's in and out of consciousness and he's responding to sound so I feel good that he can hear us when we talk to him. How much he understands, though, we'll have to wait until he's able to talk again.

**Jing-Mei: **When will that be?

**Dr. Winters: **I believe he's due to go down into x-ray sometime tomorrow. They'll get a picture of the jaw and see if it's going to require more surgery on it and how soon they can get rid of the wires.

**Jing-Mei: **Speaking of surgery, exactly what are we looking at for Dave?

**Dr. Winters: **Ever since he's become my patient, I've been doing my homework and searching the web until I finally found this hospital just out of Illinois that specializes in severely burned victims. It's one of those Shriner's hospitals. Anyway, I've been in constant contact with one of their physicians and their scientists who are right now researching and working on the latest in modern medicine. I don't want to get your hopes up, this technique has been around for awhile and they've had some success with it.

**Jing-Mei: **How much success?

**Dr. Winters: **About one in every thirty cases is a complete success, but this hospital seems to be on the cutting edge and just a matter of moments away from perfecting it. So close that they've lessened the odds. Since they've started the program there on their patients, they have had one case in every ten successful.

**Jing-Mei: **That's better but not one hundred percent. I want Dave to get well, but I don't want to put him through anymore evasive procedures for nothing.

**Dr. Winters: **Jing-Mei, who've been a doctor long enough to know that no procedure is 100. Every patient is different and what works for one may not work for another, but that shouldn't discourage us from keep trying.

**Jing-Mei: **Granted. So, what does this procedure involve?

**Dr. Winters: **Removing a portion of fresh, unscarred tissue from the patient, growing and regenerating it in a petrie dish in the lab. That along with the newest in synthetic skin should be enough to cover the burned areas of the patient. Of course, it's going to take a number of surgeries before we start seeing any major results, but once the process is done, you'll see that there is less permanent scarring then there is with the old fashioned skin grafts.

**Jing-Mei: **I've only got one problem with that though. Dave doesn't have any skin that's not unscarred.

**Dr. Winters: **I've been thinking about that I did manage to find a small patch of fresh skin under his left arm.

**Jing-Mei: **Is that enough for you to use, though?

**Dr. Winters: **Maybe, if we stretch it and increase the amount of the synthetic skin we may be able to pull it off. However, one of the scientists gave me an idea that might just work.

A smile appears on Jing-Mei's face as Dr. Winters explains his plans for Dave's treatment, then the door to Jing-Mei's room opened up and in walked Carter pushing a wheelchair.

**Carter: **Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt.

**Dr. Winters:** That's okay, we're about done here for now. So, is it a go? Can I call over to Shriner's and let them know that we're on board?

**Jing-Mei: **Sure, why not. I'm all for technology and so is Dave. Then again what choice do we have.

**Dr. Winters: **I'll call them and be back later to go over the details with you.

**Carter: **What was that all about?

**Jing-Mei: **I'll tell you later. What's going on with the wheelchair?

**Carter: **I came to take you down to the ER if you're up to it.

**Jing-Mei: **Sure, but why down there. I want to go see Dave.

**Carter: **I just swung by there and he was being debreeded again, so I don't think he'll be available for visits for awhile. Besides, you're presence is being requested downstairs. Your friend, Mr. Santini, just brought the boys in. Seems like Antonio had another asthma attack over your parent's house when he was there. So he scooped up the little fellow and brought him here. Of course, the other two had to come too.

**Jing-Mei: **Oh god, my little man!

**Carter: **Take it easy, Deb. He's fine. Cleo's with him.

Carter helped Jing-Mei into the wheelchair and pushed her down to the ER. They entered chairs to see Tei and Rusty sitting in the chairs along with Mr. Santini and their guard.

**Jing-Mei: **BOYS!

**Rusty and Tei: **MAMA!

The two got up and ran over to their mother. Tei jumped up on her lap and both of them gave her a big hug.

**Jing-Mei: **I've missed you guys so much.

**Rusty: **Missed you too and papa. Where is papa?

Jing-Mei hesitates as she gathers together her words.

**Rusty: **Mr. Santini says papa hurt again. That's why we have cop with us again.

**Jing-Mei: **Yes, he was...but he's gonna get better, it's just going to take a little time.

**Tei: **Mama not fat anmore.

**Jing-Mei: **Glad you noticed. Did Mr. Santini tell you guys the good news? I had the baby. You two and Antonio have a baby sister.

Their eyes light up in amazement.

**Tei: **Girl, YUCK!

**Rusty: **Ah, girls not that bad, Tei. Not all them, 'specially my little sister. We go see papa now.

**Jing-Mei: **Um...not now. Your papa is sleeping and we don't want to wake him. Besides, his doctors are taking care of him and...

**Carter: **I'm sure that by now, they're through with the debreeding process and Dave is back in his room. As long as we scrub them up real good, I don't think Dr. Winters will have a problem with them going to visit their father. If you want I could take them upstairs.

**Jing-Mei: **I don't want to impose. You have other work to do.

**Carter: **Not really. My shift ended over thirty minutes ago and you wouldn't be impos...

**Jing-Mei: **JOHN, I SAID NO!

Jing-Mei's loud voice startled everyone and drew unwanted attention towards her. She found herself in the middle of the ER waiting room with all eyes on her.

**Jing-Mei: **I'm sorry, John. It's just I'd rather not have my children go up to the burn unit. I don't want them to see...

**Carter: **But it's their father. You can't keep them sheltered all their lives. They are going to have to know what's going on with Dave.

**Jing-Mei: **I know, but just let me do it my own way...in my own time. I have to be gent...

**Rusty: **So, can we go visit papa?

**Jing-Mei: **Your papa's still very sick. Let's wait until he's better than we'll go visit him. Okay.

A suspicious look appears on Rusty's face.

**Rusty: **Okay, I guess.

**Jing-Mei: **Now, why don't we check on your brother than I'll take you upstairs to see your new sister.

Carter pushes Jing-Mei to Exam room #1, with Mr. Santini and both boys close behind. They enter to see Antonio sitting up on an exam table with Cleo nearby.

**Jing-Mei: **Hi, baby. How's he doing, Cleo?

**Cleo: **He's doing just fine. A little congested, which is what brought on the attack but then again, it is pollen season and you might want to consider taking him to another area until after the season is over. Pollen is hell on asthmatics.

**Jing-Mei: **What do you mean, another area?

**Cleo: **Maybe Arizona or Texas.

**Rusty: **We go on trip!

**Jing-Mei**_(sarcastically)_Thanks alot, Cleo. Sorry guys, but I don't think we can get away right now with the new baby and your papa being so sick. Is there something else we can do for Antonio?

**Cleo: **Try to keep him indoors most of the time, but I know he needs to get out for some sun and fresh air at times and he is a growing boy so that's not going to be that easy. I'm going to give him a prescription for some Rondec to help clear up his congestion and increase his asthma meds. That should do the job.

**Jing-Mei: **Is he good to go?

**Cleo: **Just as soon as I get him one more thing.

Cleo reaches up on a shelf, into a jar. She turns around and hands each boy a lollipop.

**Jing-Mei: **What do you guys say?

**Boys: **Thank you, doctor.

**Cleo: **Your welcome. Enjoy.

Cleo hands Antonio to Jing-Mei and she places the contented baby on her lap as Carter continues to push her up to the maternity ward.

**Jing-Mei: **Wait, I want to stop off at the pharmacy and fill Antonio's scripts.

As the group approached the pharmacy, they saw it tightly locked up.

**Jing-Mei: **Hmm. Looks like it's closed.

Mr. Santini reaches the door first and reads a note taped on front of it.

**Mr. Santini: **Close for dinner. Be back soon.

**Jing-Mei: **I didn't think this pharmacy ever closed for dinner time.

**Carter: **Let's just drop the scripts in the drop off box and we'll come back later to pick them up.

Jing-Mei wrote all Antonio's information on the back of the scripts and placed them in the box. They continued onto the maternity ward.

When they finally arrived, they saw a crowd gathered outside the nursery. Carter and Jing-Mei recognized most of them as their co-workers from the ER. As Mr. Santini and the boys waited outside, Carter pushed Jing-Mei inside and the nurse handed her the baby. Carter wheeled her outside to show her off to everyone. The boys pushed their way through the crowd to get a good look at their sister.

**Chuny: **She is simply adorable.

**Rusty: **Of course, she my sister.

**Antonio: **She little than me.

**Jing-Mei: **That's right. Your big brother, Antonio. How do you like that?

**Antonio: **I big bruter.

**Tei: **I bigger than you.

**Antonio: **I big than her.

Rusty: And I'm bigger than both you, so stop fighting.

The adults looked at each other, all knowing who was going to rule the Malucci kingdom...who the boss was going to be. Although she tried to be happy with all her children gathered around her, Jing-Mei couldn't help but feel someone was still missing. As she tried to shake the feeling, the nurse came out of the nursery and approached Jing-Mei.

Nurse: Alright, Dr. Chen. You can't put this off any longer. We need a name to put on the birth certificate other than Baby Girl Malucci.

The crowd stared at Jing-Mei as she made her decision.

Rusty: Yeah, what her name?

Jing-Mei: Dave and I haven't really decided on anything definite yet. I mean, we tossed a few names around...both boys and girls' names. I guess we should go with the last name we discussed together...as a family.

Yosh: Well, what is it?

Jing-Mei: Everyone, I want you to meet my daughter...Cassandra Nicole Malucci.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	64. DISCHARGED

**Showdown**

_Part 64_

**Rusty**: That a pretty name, Mama Jing.

**Lydia: **Yes, it is. Where did it come from?

**Jing-Mei: **Nicole is the feminine version of Nicholas...Dave's twin brother and Cassandra was Mrs. Peterson's name. Dave knew she would have loved the new baby as much as the boys and would have been thrilled to be have her named after her.

On that note, the baby let out one loud scream and then fell asleep quickly. Jing-Mei handed the baby back to the attending nurse and the crowd watched as she was placed into her crib and her new name was written on front of it.

**Mr. Santini: **She really is beautiful, Jing-Mei.

**Jing-Mei: **Thank you, Mr. Santini. I'm very proud of her. Listen, I have to get upstairs to visit with Dave, could you take the boys back to my parents' house?

**Mr. Santini: **Say no more. You let Dr. Dave know all about his little girl and tell him I'll try to get up see him again.

**Jing-Mei: **I will. Thank you. Now, boys, go with Mr. Santini back to your grandparents house and I'll call you later.

**Rusty: **Want go home.

**Antonio: **Woofies.

**Jing-Mei: **I know you do and you will as soon as me and your new sister leave the hospital, I'll come over and we can go back to our house together. As far as the dogs go, I'm sure Mr. Santini doesn't mind checking in on them.

**Tei: **They come to new house too.

**Jing-Mei: **Sorry, kids. My mother is still getting use to you fellows. It's going to take time before she welcomes them into her home.

**Antonio: **Papa come home too.

**Jing-Mei: **Well that may take some time, but we'll try to get him home as fast as we can so we can all be a family again.

The boys give Jing-Mei a hug and kiss before heading down the hall with Mr. Santini and their guard. Rusty turns around and sees Jing-Mei wiping the tears from her eyes and then looks up at his guard.

**Rusty **_(to himself and shaking his head doubtfully)_ Yeah, Mama Jing...one big happy family. Sure.

**Mr. Santini: **Rusty, come here boy. Stop straggling behind.

Carter wheels Jing-Mei up to the burn unit. Both get scrubbed and enter Dave's room to see that he already has a visitor. Jing-Mei approaches Dave's bedside and startles his guest.

**Jing-Mei: **Dr. Walicki...I mean Ollie, you're here.

**Ollie: **Had to come as soon as I could. God, the poor boy. How's he doing?

**Carter: **Not too good but holding his own, for now.

**Jing-Mei: **That explains why the pharmacy was closed.

**Ollie: **Normally I wouldn't have shut it down completely but I'm a little on the short side as far as help goes. I have two students and they're both in school and one other technician who spends more time on the phone than counting pills.

**Carter: **Can't you hire someone else?

**Ollie: **Probably going to have to now that my prize technician is out of commission. Damn shame too, Dave might have had his problems physically but he was the best damn assistant I ever had since I started working here over twenty years ago.

**Carter: **Well, he was a doctor so I'm sure that helped out alot.

**Ollie: **A bit but it was more than any kind of medical knowledge. Dave was special. He did his job, never complained and never slacked off. If I told him to do something he did it no matter how boring it was and he was always right there when I needed him.

**Jing-Mei: **That's because you made him feel needed. Dave liked that and he loved working in the pharmacy.

**Ollie: **I could tell and he was getting very good at it. His speed was improving and he was excellent with the computer. There was one other thing about Dave that I hadn't seen in any assistant in a very long time. Dave cared about the people he helped... really cared. Did I mention to you, Jing-Mei, that the last time Dave was working for me one of our customers, an older lady on a fixed income and was dying of cancer, well somehow her insurance lapsed and she didn't have the money for her injectable. I told her we would work something out for her so while I got busy on the phone, Dave called one of the doctors up in oncology and asked them to give her a temporary shot until the insurance was straightened out. The next day I came in that same woman was waiting for me to open the pharmacy. I tried her insurance and it went through. I asked her what had happened and she explained to me that she received a call at home from the insurance company explaining that there was a glitch in their computer system and her birthday was typed in wrong and if it hadn't been for a phone call they got from her doctor they would never have found the error. Then they said that she should thank her Dr. Dave for making the call.

**Jing-Mei: **That sounds like something Dave would do.

**Ollie: **That's not it. Later that day, I saw the oncologist who gave her the injection and thanked him for it, knowing that those shots don't come cheap. That one, in particular cost over a thousand dollars. He said that he was glad to do it, but don't think it was a handout. It was paid for in full by yeah, you guess it...Dave.

**Carter: **What do you know about that? I didn't think Dave had that kind of money.

**Jing-Mei: **I remember that. The other week I yelled at him because his pay check wasn't what it should have been. He told me he spent part of it, but didn't say where. He handed me over what was left for the bills and clothes for the boys, but still I was angry about it. Now..._(looking at her bedridden husband)_... I feel like dirt. I am so ashamed. I shouldn't have yelled at him. It's his money, he's earned it and he should be able to spend some of it the way he wants to.

**Ollie: **Dave knows you didn't mean to yell at him. He's very understanding...and modest. I'm sure he didn't want me to know about his good deed or he would have mentioned it to me. I was going to say something to him about it, but never got the chance because he got hurt and..._(pause) _I'm really gonna miss working with him in the pharmacy.

**Jing-Mei: **You'll still come and visit Dave, right. He'd like that.

**Ollie: **Definitely. Well, I've got to be going. I have to take my "_Gone to dinner" _sign out of the window now. I'll let you have some time together. Goodbye.

**Jing-Mei: **Bye. Oh, by the way, I left a prescription for my son down in the drop-off box. Could you page me when it's done. I have to find a way to get it over to my parents' house.

**Ollie: **It'll be the first one I do when I get there.

**Carter: **And I'll pick it up and bring it to their house.

**Jing-Mei: **Thank you guys.

Ollie left and Jing-Mei and Carter sat with Dave, who was starting to make some movement in the bed. He was groaning a bit, so Carter asked the nurse to give him another shot of morphine to ease his pain. As they sat, Dr. Winters came in and joined them.

**Dr. Winters: **Well, I knew you wouldn't stay away for long.

**Jing-Mei: **I needed to see him. How's he doing?

**Dr. Winters: **About as well as to be expected under the circumstances. I do have some news for you.

**Carter: **Good, I hope.

**Dr. Winters: **I think so. Soon, he's going to be taken down to radiology and have his jaw x-rayed, but I think we are going to get a picture of his hip as well.

**Carter: **Why? There's nothing wrong with his hip, is there?

**Dr. Winters: **No, but I got this idea last night and I spoke with Dr. Hardy, Dave's orthopedic surgeon and hopefully it will pan out. I won't go into alot of details but next time I see you I may have some really good news for you, Jing-Mei.

**Jing-Mei: **Yes, please. I could use some of that. How long before his bandages come off?

**Dr. Winters: **Let's not rush it. Those burns to his face were severe. We don't want to risk infection by moving too fast. Once the debreeding process is complete then we can move on to my other idea.

**Jing-Mei: **That reminds me. You were going to tell me about your course of action regarding Dave's skin grafts and the new synthetic skin but we were interrupted.

**Dr. Winters: **Oh right. Where were we on that?

**Jing-Mei: **You said that you were going to remove a piece of unscarred skin from under Dave's arm and grow it so that it can be stretched over the damaged area.

**Dr. Winters: **Yes, I remember now and you were worried that even with the synthetic skin we wouldn't have enough to cover the area. Well, from what I know about skin is the best way for it to regenerate is to use donor skin, preferably from the patient's own body, but you're right. The amount we found probably isn't sufficient enough. In that case, the old way was to use skin from a cadaver but the new way is to find skin that contains the same DNA as the patient.

**Carter: **But Dave's only blood family is the children. You're not suggesting that one of them donates some skin to him?

**Dr. Winters: **Of course not. Not exactly anyway. DNA doesn't have to come directly from the skin, it can also come from stem cells of relatives.

**Jing-Mei: **Sorry, but you've lost me now.

**Dr. Winters: **Dave's burn injuries couldn't have come at a better time. I'm not saying that I'm glad what happened to him did happen. I think it's terrible...just ironic that is should happen at this particular time. Scientists, as we speak, are discovering cures for Parkinson's Disease by researching the best source of stem cells around and as it appears we have a source of those stem cells on hand. Jing-Mei, hear me out before you say anything. I was in with Dave as he was coming around which was the same time I heard you were giving birth to his child. An idea came to me. I spoke with Dr. Evans shortly after you had your daughter and she agreed with me that this was the best method to help Dave, although it was still experimental. She said that we needed your approval first and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Jing-Mei: **If it'll help Dave, then you have my okay. What exactly are we talking about?

**Dr. Winters: **I asked Dr. Evans to keep your baby's umbilical cord.

**Carter: **Why would you do...oh I see, right...that is the best possible source of stem cells.

**Jing-Mei: **Let me get this straight, you want to dissect the cord and remove the stem cells to help Dave's patch of skin, which you removed from under his arm, to regenerate.

**Dr. Winters: **What do you think?

**Jing-Mei: **Will it work?

**Dr. Winters: **No guarantees, but right now it's the best we can do.

**Jing-Mei: **I guess the umbilical cord serves no other purpose anymore and will be tossed out anyway, so if it can be used to help Dave...I say let's do it.

**Dr. Winters: **I'll call the Shriner's Hospital and make the arrangements. I won't let you down.

As Dr. Winters is leaving the sterile environment of the room, two orderlies arrive to take Dave down to x-ray. Jing-Mei gives his hand a small squeeze, trying not to notice the missing fingers and she and Carter head back up to her room. Carter helps her into bed and then heads down to pharmacy to pick up Antonio's prescription.

The next morning, Cassie is brought into a waiting Jing-Mei's arms by the nurse for her first meal by way of mother.

**Nurse: **Now, we've been through this before, Dr. Chen. You should be an old pro by now.

Jing-Mei takes a deep breath as the nurse undoes her hospital gown in the back and pulls one corner down in the front uncovering one of her breasts.

**Nurse: **You alright? You look a little nervous.

**Jing-Mei:** I just hope I have better luck than I did with Antonio. It seemed like it took him forever to grasp at my nipple.

**Nurse: **You'll do fine.

Jing-Mei held her daughter close to her bosom and guided the tip of her breast into the baby's mouth and to her surprise, Cassie took to her immediately. The baby suckled her for over thirty minutes until she fell asleep in her mother's arms. Jing-Mei gently lifted the sleeping baby over her shoulder and tapped her back. She let out a small burp and went back to sleep quickly. The nurse took her back to the nursery until it was time for lunch.

Jing-Mei pulls her gown up and then lays back in her bed, smiling, proud of herself for a job well done. As she is relaxing, there's a knock on the door.

**Jing-Mei: **Come in!

**Dr. Winters: **Good morning. Glad I caught you awake.

Jing-Mei, immediately sat up in bed at Dr. Winters presence.

**Jing-Mei: **Yes, I've been up for over an hour. Just fed the baby for the first time.

**Dr. Winters: **I saw her in the nursery earlier. She's beautiful.

**Jing-Mei: **Thank you. Now, how about Dave? What about his condition?

**Dr. Winters: **I stopped by last night, but you were out like a light so I decided to wait until morning before I left for the day to go over Dave's x-rays and test results. Dr. Hardy would be here as well but he had an early morning surgery so I told him I would fill you in.

Jing-Mei grabs at her blanket and nervously squirms in her bed.

**Jing-Mei: **Go ahead, tell me. I'm ready.

**Dr. Winters: **Take it easy. It's not as bad as it seems. Dave's jaw is healing nicely and we may be able to loosen the wires within the week and by the end of next week, he may be rid of them altogether.

**Jing-Mei: **That's good news. Now, what were you saying about his hip?

**Dr. Winters: **That's what I want to discuss with you. Despite the numerous fractures that Dave has had over his lifetime to various parts of his body, he has very good bone structure, which is probably why he was able to heal well when the bones were broken.

**Jing-Mei: **Only to have the bones broken over and over again.

**Dr. Winters: **I know. Anyway, his hipbone is very strong and an exceptional place to work with.

**Jing-Mei: **Has this something to do with his skin grafts?

**Dr. Winters: **Sort of. What Dr. Hardy and I plan on doing, with your consent...of course, is to remove some bone from Dave's hip along with a small amount of muscle from his inner thigh and together use them to rebuild Dave's fingers.

**Jing-Mei: **Really? You can really do that, huh?

**Dr. Winters: **It's possible, yes. The only problem with it is that the new fingers will have muscle in them and hopefully a joint so they can bend, but the small amount of cartilage that will be making the new joint, I afraid it won't be enough to make a strong enough ligament to give Dave full use of his hands again. Don't get me wrong, we can rebuild the fingers so that they are reasonably the same size but even with intensive physical therapy, he will still have limited use of them.

**Jing-Mei: **Dr. Winters, this may come as a shock to you or a heartbreak to someone else, but speaking from a woman who's seen her husband manage to get around with left sided paralysis for over two years, this isn't too much of a major crisis. Given Dave's other problems, this is minor. I'm just thankful that he will have some use of them. That's all we're going for here, right. To give Dave back a little of what he's already lost. We can hope for miracles but not always expect them.

**Dr. Winters: **You're taking this better than I thought you would.

**Jing-Mei: **You underestimate me and Dave too. Of course, I wish Dave would have back his health the way it once was, but as we both know, that's never going to happen so what ever he does get back, I'm grateful for. So, when are you going to operate this time?

**Dr. Winters: **As soon as we can stabilize him. As Dr. Romano has told you, he doesn't seem to have that same fight in him that he had before. The sooner we can get his motivation up, the sooner we can risk putting him back on the operating table for this surgery and for his first of many plastic surgeries he's facing.

**Jing-Mei: **You just get your equipment, surgeons and tests ready... let me worry about building up Dave's spirit.

Later that day, Jing-Mei went into visit with Dave. She made a promise to herself that every time Dave had his bandages changed, she would be there to talk him through it. She thought that if he heard her voice, it would ease his pain along with his painkillers. As his nurses were finishing up with his latest bandage change, Jing-Mei held his hand and stared at his bandaged face. He thrashed around, ever so slightly and groaned.

**Jing-Mei: **I know how uncomfortable you are, darling. I promise you it will get easier and when it's over, you're going to have a very nice surprise, and one that's not so nice. We won't get into that now. But, you have to start fighting here. The doctors can only do so much medically, the rest is up to you. Don't let your fucking old man win out on this. Not this time. _(pause) _I don't get it, Dave. Everything you've had done to you in the past two years, let alone your entire life and you always came back fighting...until now. What is different now?

Jing-Mei hesitates while she thinks for a moment.

**Jing-Mei: **Who am I kidding, here? You know there's something very wrong with you, don't you? Something that even the doctors can't fix. But tragic as it is, you can't let it stop you from going on. You just have to be that much stronger. We are going to get through this...together. Your whole family is here for you and we are going to help you anyway possible. If you don't do it for yourself or me, do it for our kids.

Dave remains unresponsive.

**Jing-Mei: **Damn it, Dave. I love our sons so much and now we have another little one that needs us...that needs you. I can't do it alone anymore. I can't raise another child by myself. I'm not sure I have the strength. She needs her daddy just like the boys do. So, you have to give me just a little hope to go on here. Something I can take back to the children to help them through this because, despite popular belief, your injuries are affecting all of us. Those boys look up to you. You're their big, strong, brave daddy and that will never change. Right now, it seems that your time with us is limited, but only until they find you the perfect heart, you have to spend as much of it with the children just in case God takes you from us. I want the children to have clear memories of you to build their lives on and for our little girl to know her daddy with her own memories and not from the things told to her by her brothers. There are so many places out there that are going to help you and I'll make sure you get the best of care, but you have to meet me halfway.

Jing-Mei's thoughts and words are interrupted by a voice behind her.

**Luka: **Quite an inspirational speech you gave there.

**Jing-Mei: **Oh, you heard that.

Luka sees Jing-Mei's face turn red and returns a small smile to her.

**Luka: **It's okay. It was very nice and it worked for me and I'm sure for Dave as well. We all know what a rough time Dave has at showing his feelings and that he always thinks of himself as the big-tough guy. At this moment, he's at a vulnerable stage and that's got to be kill...uh, driving him crazy. I'm sure your words have reached his heart and he will act on them in time.

**Jing-Mei: **That's if he even heard a word I said. I think he can, but I'm not sure how well he understands them. But, I have to talk to him so he knows he hasn't been deserted. Dave needs to have people around him. He can feel the life in the room from the time we first walk in the door. If he knows that people are out here and care about him then…_(pause) _Luka, stop me...I getting carried away here, thinking that anything I'm doing for Dave is actually helping him.

**Luka: **You're doing fine. And I agree with you. The more people who drop by to sit with Dave and talk to him, the better his chances are of making a semi-full recove...

A moan is heard from the other side of the room, causing both Jing-Mei and Luka to turn and look at Dave.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave? What is it?

**Luka: **He's definitely trying to say something.

**Jing-Mei: **I know, but what?

The two doctors wait and try to concentrate on the mumbled sounds coming from the patient.

**Dave: **Ddaurter.

**Luka: **I think he said, "_daughter"_.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, is that it? Is that what you said?

Dave slowly and weakly nods his head bringing joyful smiles to his visitors' faces.

**Jing-Mei: **You did hear me, didn't you? You can understand us.

Jing-Mei approaches Dave and gives him a small kiss on his head. As she comforts her husband, she and Luka both notice Dave's vital signs start to improve giving her new hope that finally Dave is starting to fight for his life again.

The next day, Carter brings a wheelchair into Jing-Mei's room. She is dressed and ready to leave. He puts a diaper bag over his shoulder and holds her flowers in his hands as he walks out the door to get the nurse. She follows him into the room holding Cassie and gives her to Jing-Mei who's sitting in the wheelchair. Carter takes the bag and flowers down to his car and then returns to the maternity ward to see Jing-Mei saying goodbye to all her nurses. He takes her chair and pushes it to the elevator. As the three enter the ER, the staff comes over to see her before she leaves. The ER is loud, as usual, but there's a sound that's unfamiliar to the Asian doctor. A man approaches Jing-Mei at the admit desk.

**Man: **Dr. Jing-Mei Chen?

**Jing-Mei: **Yes. Can I help you?

**Man: **I'm Officer Daniel Tate. Capt. Amos sent me over. I will be your personal guard for now.

**Jing-Mei: **Right. I forgot that I need one of them now.

Jing-Mei's attentions are momentarily distracted by the noises she hears within the ER.

**Jing-Mei: **What is that sound? What's going on down here? Remodeling again?

**Mark: **In a way. After what happened here last week, with Malucci's father, the hospital board has decided to put in metal detectors at each entrance.

**Kerry: **We don't know how in the world those punks got into this hospital with guns and knives but we're going to make sure it never happens again.

**Jing-Mei: **This has got to be expensive and it's because of Dave.

**Haleh: **Don't let that bother you. It's for all of our own safety. Now, you just take this little sweetheart home and enjoy having her and your sons together.

**Abby: **Yeah, after all the trouble you went to finally have her, you should enjoy the benefit of having her with you now.

**Jing-Mei: **Your kidding right, everyone. Giving birth to Cassie was easy. Now, comes the hard part...telling my sons that their daddy will never see again.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	65. Defending Dave's Honor

**Showdown**

_Part 65_

**A/N: **Anything written in _italics_ and parenthesis( ) is translation for Dave.

Carter, Jing-Mei and her guard, Daniel arrived at her parent's home. They were barely through the door when they were nearly trampled by the stampede. Three very curious, excited boys were waiting to see their new sister again. Jing-Mei, still weakened from her ordeal of giving birth, was given a chair by her father. As she sat down, the boys gathered around her all pushing to take a look at the baby.

Even Jing-Mei's mother seemed anxious over her new granddaughter.

**Rusty: **Can I hold her, Mama Jing?

**Jing-Mei: **Maybe a little later. I have to help you.

**Rusty: **I can do it. I'm big boy.

**Jing-Mei: **That's true, but she is still too little for you to handle.

**Rusty: **You let me hold 'Tonio when he tiny baby.

**Jing-Mei: **Yes, but not at first. Once he was a little bit bigger, you were able to hold him without a problem.

**Rusty: **Cassie bigger than 'Tonio, much bigger.

Rusty starts to scratch his head as though he's in deep thought.

**Rusty: **How come girl bigger than a boy baby, huh, Mama Jing?

**Jing-Mei: **Antonio was born just a little early which is why he's so small and I think he takes after my side of the family.

Jing-Mei starts to scan her parents and nods her head at their petite stature.

**Jing-Mei: **Yes, and I think you and Cassie are big like your daddy is.

**Antonio: **Papa come home.

**Rusty: **Yeah, when papa coming home to us?

Jing-Mei bites her lip and then looks up at her mother.

**Jing-Mei: **Soon boys, soon. Uh, mummy, can we talk in the other room?

Jing-Mei hands a sleeping Cassie to Carter and as the children continue to admire the little girl, the older ladies walk into the dining room. A maid brings a tray with some tea on it to the table. They sit down and momentarily stare back and forth at each other before a word is spoken.

**Jing-Mei: **Well, what do you think of your granddaughter?

**Mrs. Chen: **She's lovely.

**Jing-Mei: **I know she is, but is that all you have to say about her?

**Mrs. Chen: **What were you expecting?

**Jing-Mei: **As far back as I can remember, when I was growing up and you told me that one day I would get married and raise a family of my own, you have always talked about having a granddaughter. Now, you finally do and all you can say is she is lovely. I was expecting a little more like you did a wonderful job, Jing-Mei, and I'm proud of you and we just simply love her.

Mrs. Chen takes a sip from her cup and then places it back on the saucer.

**Mrs. Chen: **That husband of yours, he makes beautiful babies even though he's a wop.

Jing-Mei's anger shows across her face at her mother's statement.

**Jing-Mei: **Mummy, we aren't going to start that again. Why don't you just stop picking on Dave, you've never even met him.

**Mrs. Chen: **Jing-Mei, let's get one thing straight. I've allowed you to bring the children into my house because it's true that three of your kids are my blood grandchildren and if I want to see them then I have to accept the fourth one as my own. I've done as you asked because I love you and I hate to admit it but those kids have won me over...all of them. But there is no way in the world that I am going to lower my standards to allow your husband anywhere near my home.

**Jing-Mei: **Why, mummy? What has Dave ever done to you that you hate him? How can you hate a perfect stranger and that's what Dave is after all, to you. You never gave him a chance. If you can just put aside your prejudices for half an hour, you will see that Dave is really a gentle, warm, loving young man who's had too many bad breaks in his life.

**Mrs. Chen: **He's trouble. I don't have to know him to know that about him. Look at all the grief he's already caused you.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave has never been anything but kind to me. I could do much worse and have and I'm sure so could Dave. Yes, we did come from two different worlds but somehow we found each other and now our lives are joined together and the past is right where it belongs. If being married to Dave has taught me anything, it's that we have to look towards the future. Why am I even bothering?

**Mrs. Chen: **Hell if I know.

**Jing-Mei: **Well, since you don't want anything to do with Dave, then there's no point in me asking the favor I was going to.

Jing-Mei gets up from her seat and turns towards the living room when she is stopped by a voice.

**Mr. Chen: **What did you need, sweetheart?

**Jing-Mei: **Daddy, it's just...well, would it be alright if I bring the children over here during the days and pick them up at night?

**Mr. Chen: **Of course, you can but why not watch them at your house?

**Jing-Mei: **It's just Dave, he's having a real tough time now back in the hospital and I need to spend time with him, too.

**Mrs. Chen: **You just gave birth and now you're going to neglect your duties as a mother to spend time with...with...

**Jing-Mei: **...With my husband, mummy. I do intend to spend alot of time with the children but right now, it's hard to explain. Please just do me this one favor and I won't ask you for anything again. As soon as Dave has recovered some, I'll be able to bring the children up to see him, but for now...

**Mrs. Chen: **As long as it's just the children, I don't see a problem with it. But I don't want your husband in my house.

**Mr. Chen: **It's our house and Dave is welcomed here anytime. Like it or not, he's family and I would very much like the chance to get to meet the man who saved our daughter's life.

**Mrs. Chen: **That's my point. If it weren't for him, our daughter's life would have never been put in jeopardy.

**Jing-Mei: **That wasn't his fault. He had nothing to do with his screwed up old man showing up and...anyway, he hurt Dave more than he did anyone else and that was his intention._(pause)_ Daddy, you'll like him alot. Dave is very interesting as long as you don't ask him about his childhood.

The Chens discussion is halted by a loud, piercing scream. Jing-Mei enters the living room to see Carter holding a crying Cassie away from his body and his shirt and pants drenched. The boys are nearby giggling and even Jing-Mei can't hold back from laughing at her co-worker.

Jing-Mei takes the baby into the bathroom and changes her. When she returns, Tei starts to pull at her dress and leads her back to the chair she was sitting in earlier. All around her she sees smiling faces, and looks towards her father to see if she can figure out what's going on.

**Jing-Mei: **Okay, what is everyone up to?

Jing-Mei's father pulls out something from behind his back.

**Mr. Chen: **The boys wanted to take some family pictures.

Mr. Chen hands Carter his camera and he, his wife and the boys all gather around Jing-Mei and the baby and have their pictures taken. More pictures are taken of each member of the family getting to hold the new addition. The boys were helped by an adult when it was time for them to hold their sister. When the film ran out, Jing-Mei decided it was time to take her babies home for the first time in days. She bid her parents goodbye and then walked with her little family out to Carter's car.

The next day, Jing-Mei was busy feeding Cassie in the nursery when Tei rushed in.

Embarrassed at her position in front of her son, she scrambled to find a towel to cover up with before he noticed.

**Jing-Mei: **Tei, what did I tell you about running into a room without knocking?

**Tei: **I sorry, mama. What we doing today?

**Jing-Mei: **I told you I'm going to drive you guys over to your grandparents house and I'm going to visit your daddy.

**Tei: **Oh, Cassie come too?

**Jing-Mei: **Yes, she is. Why? Is that a problem?

**Tei: **You said guys, not girl.

**Jing-Mei: **You're right. I guess I'm not use to having a girl around just yet.

**Tei: **You like her better.

**Jing-Mei: **No. Please don't ever think that. I love all four of my children equally. Tei, is something wrong? Why would you ever think that?

**Tei: **You hold her real close to you like that. You don't let us touch her cause you tink we hurt her.

**Jing-Mei: **No, I don't. She's so young that you have to be extra care with her and there's a special way to hold her that your little hands and arms can't manage yet, but when she's bigger than I'm not only going to let you help me take care of your sister...I'm going to expect it.

**Tei: **I get hold her like you doing now.

**Jing-Mei: **Not exactly. You boys will feed your sister with a bottle or spoon. No this is only a mommy's way of doing it.

**Tei: **How you do it?

Jing-Mei's face turns bright red as she searches for the words. Rusty runs into the room.

**Rusty: **Tei, I told him Mama Jing, not come in while you feeding baby.

Jing-Mei looked at Rusty strange and the small boy's head dropped down.

**Rusty: **Sorry, Mama Jing, forgot to knock.

**Jing-Mei: **That's quite alright. Actually, I'm glad you came when you did. You saved me the trouble of...Rusty, why don't you boys go out and feed the dogs and their friends until I finished up in here.

**Rusty: **Sure. Let's go, Tei.

**Tei: **Mama didn't say how she feed baby like that yet?

Rusty put his hands on his younger brother's shoulders and guided him out the door.

**Rusty: **It's time I be big brother and explain some things to you. Mama Jing, feed you and 'Tonio same way.

**Tei: **You too.

**Rusty: **No, my own mama did. It's a girl thing, bro.

Jing-Mei puts her full attention on her daughter, although she can't help but hear Rusty try to explain the difference between boys and girls to his little brother, all the way down the hall.

At the hospital, Jing-Mei enters Dave's room shortly before one of his routine bandage changes. She sits next to her husband and holds his hand. As she starts to tell him about his sons and new daughter, she runs her hand over and over his damaged hand. She cringes when she feels only stumps where there should be fingers. Then she places his hand up against her face and strokes her face with it. Then she kisses it as he tries to squeeze it shut.

**Jing-Mei: **You know I'm here, don't you? Don't worry baby, it won't be long before you're back to yourself again. They are going to fix you up as good as new.

Dave groans a bit.

**Jing-Mei: **I know you want to speak so much, and you will soon...I promise. Dr. Winters says you may have all those awful wires in your jaw undone within the next week and then they will start working on these strong hands of yours. They are going to give you new fingers and they even found a way that our daughter can help her daddy. They are...

A nurse enters the room for Dave's bandage change. Much to Jing-Mei's dislike, it's a nurse she has never been very fond of. Her bedside manner made Dave's abrasive comments, as an ER doctor, sound like petty gabble.  
**Nurse: **You're going to have to excuse us now, so I can do my job.

**Jing-Mei: **Nurse Anderson, we've been through this before. Dr. Winters says it's alright if I stay for his bandage changes. He says it helps if I talk Dave through it.

**Nurse: **Whatever, just stay out of my way.

Jing-Mei kisses Dave's hand again.

**Jing-Mei: **I'll be right over here, darling.

**Nurse: **Whatever.

Reluctantly, Jing-Mei relinquishes her seat and moves to the other side of the room. Just outside the room, she sees some of her ER coworkers who came by to visit Dave. She joins them, but turns on the speaker outside the room so she can hear what's going on...in case Dave needs her.

**Kerry: **How's it going?

**Jing-Mei: **Dave's more responsive. His jaw is healing so I think they're going to remove the wires soon and when he gets a little stronger they are going to start to rebuild his fingers. They don't want to operate again just yet unless they have to.

**Abby: **You said they were going to use some of his hipbone for that, right?

**Jing-Mei: **And some muscle from his thigh.

**Carter: **What were you telling me yesterday about Cassie's umbilical cord?

**Jing-Mei: **That comes a little later. They have it on ice now, I think...to preserve...the stem...cells.

Jing-Mei becomes distracting by Dave's loud groans.

**Jing-Mei: **Excuse me, everyone.

Jing-Mei reenters Dave's room as the others watch.

**Jing-Mei: **What is going on here? What are you doing to him?

**Nurse: **I'm doing my job and he's not helping one bit. Why does he have to be so difficult all the time?

**Jing-Mei: **You are the one who's being difficult. First of all, you're wrapping the bandages way too fast. Dave cannot possibly keep his arm up for that long period of time. He needs a rest or maybe he needs more painkillers. Why don't you just ask him? Dave will tell you, in his own way, what the problem is if you only give yourself the chance to listen to him.

**Nurse: **Whatever he's got to say I don't want to hear. I've got other patients who need me so I don't have the time to spend with just one. Other patients that are here under unfortunate circumstances.

**Jing-Mei: **Well, what do you think Dave is here under? It's not like he set himself on fire or anything.

**Nurse: **He got exactly what he deserved. I heard about that incident in the lounge and if I ever talked back to my father the way he did, I would be pushing up daisies. He's lucky he got off so easy. His poor father must have been at his wits end raising this monster.

The faces of Dave's visitors outside drop as they listen to the nurse's comments through the speaker. Jing-Mei, red faced with anger, tries to control herself in Dave's room. She bites her tongue so she won't say what is really on her mind.

**Jing-Mei: **Lady, you don't have any idea what your talking about. Not one clue. You weren't there in the lounge with us and saw the way Dave was treated by that bastard.

**Nurse: **Maybe not, but I know your husband here and it's about time someone put his arrogant, hellraising ass in it's place.

Dave starts to thrash around, making the nurse's job of wrapping his hands even harder.

**Jing-Mei: **I can see Dave feels the same way about you. He always did have a good judge of character.

**Nurse: **I'm not here for him to like. I'm here to do my job and he's not going to stop me. _(to Dave)_ I said stop that moving around or I'll have you put in restraints.

**Jing-Mei: **You'll do no such a thing. Why is it that Dave has no problem with the other nurses but you he has an instant dislike with?

**Nurse: **Don't know and don't care. You're right, he doesn't have a problem with any of the other nurses, not at all when he was up here asking them all to go out with him.

**Jing-Mei: **Huh, when was that?

**Nurse: **When he went through all the ER nurses he worked with downstairs as a doctor.

**Jing-Mei: **That was over two years ago. What has that got to do with now...today?

**Nurse: **You asked me earlier why he hates me, I've been wondering that myself. I barely knew him, unlike so many of the other nurses but that didn't stop him from asking them out. Why not me?

This time Jing-Mei's jaw dropped as she realized what the nurse was getting at.

**Jing-Mei: **This is a grudge. You're jealous because Dave never asked you out like the other nurses and this is your way to get back at him.

**Nurse: **He use to come up here all the time and flirt with my nurses. He's all they talked about and why not. He was this young, exceptionally handsome doctor and he was asking them out. They were flattered, to say the least. Well, I guess he won't have to worry about his good looks anymore.

As Dave is fighting the bandages, his arm comes back and hits the nurse in the face.

**Nurse: **That's it. Restraint time.

**Jing-Mei: **Oh, no you don't.

**Nurse: **He struck me. I have that right.

**Jing-Mei: **You provoked him. He heard everything you said about him and HE DIDN'T LIKE IT.

The nurse heads over where the restraints are kept, but Jing-Mei blocks her path. Fed up, "_Nurse Ratchet" _picks up a phone.

**Nurse: **I need to speak with Dr. Winters. _(pause)_Have him page me the moment he's free. I'm up in the acid burned patient's room.

Jing-Mei can no longer hold her tongue and let's loose with her temper.

**Jing-Mei: **Let's get one thing straight. He's not the acid burned patient. He has a name. It's Dave...Dr. Dave Malucci, and he's a young man fighting for his life...again. HE CAN'T SEE, HE CAN'T SPEAK AND HE CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING BUT PAIN. I AM HIS EYES AND UNTIL HE CAN SPEAK FOR HIMSELF AGAIN...I AM HIS VOICE AND IF I EVER HERE YOU DISRESPECT A PATIENT LIKE THAT AGAIN, ESPECIALLY IN THE SAME ROOM WITH THEM, I WILL HAVE YOUR ASS BUSTED SO FAR DOWN TO THE GROUND YOU'LL NEED TO GET ON A STEP STOOL TO CHANGE BEDPANS. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD, NURSE.

**Nurse**_(grudgingly)_Yes, Dr. Chen.

Jing-Mei rejoins her friends outside the room to try to calm down.

**Cleo: **You tell them, Jing-Mei.

**Yosh: **You were wonderful in there.

**Jing-Mei: **I sorry you had to see that. I'm so sick and tired of people treating Dave like trash. He isn't. He's a sensitive, misunderstood young man...

**Carter: **With a checkered past. Face it, Deb, not only was Malucci known as the hospital gigolo and flirt, but now he's got that Mafia thing going.

**Jing-Mei: **That's his father's business, not his. Dave was never a part of that. You guys, know that. That's not who Dave is and if that's what you think, then maybe it's best if you don't come by and see him anymore. Dave's got enough on his plate. He doesn't need other people thinking that he had this coming to him, too. Now, if you'll excuse me, my husband needs me now.

Jing-Mei, angrily pushes the door to Dave's room open leaving her co-workers behind.

**Abby: **That outburst was uncalled for. We were just...

**Kerry: **She's upset. Let's just leave her alone for awhile. We have to get back downstairs anyway.

Two hours later, and a hand shakes Jing-Mei awake. She is startled and semi-confused as she slightly jumps from her seated position.

**Jing-Mei: **Huh, what is it?

**Dr. Winters: **Shhh!! Sorry to have woke you up. I just thought...

**Jing-Mei: **It's alright. How long have I been asleep?

**Dr. Winters: **Well, when I was in here last time checking his vitals, you were out of it so I say at least 90 minutes.

Jing-Mei stretches a bit and then winces with pain as she rubs her neck.

**Jing-Mei: **Ouch! No wonder my neck is stiff.

**Dr. Winters: **I was going to wake you up earlier but you look so comfortable at the time, but now...anyhow, I can have a bed made up for you if you want to stay?

**Jing-Mei: **Um, no that's alright. I need to get home to the children. Is he okay? I mean no immediate problems.

**Dr. Winters: **No, he's the same...critical but stable.

**Jing-Mei: **He's stable, does that mean you're going to start operating on his hands.

**Dr. Winters: **We should start the surgical procedure soon while he's still prone, instead of waiting until he's up and about and then he has to be stuck back in a bed recovering, I just wish he was more stabilized. I'm worried about his heart.

**Jing-Mei: **What did Dr. Casin say?

**Dr. Winters: **He says Dave's heart is as strong as it's gonna get and if it hasn't failed him completely by now then chances are that he'll do just fine through surgery. He's increased Dave's heart medication as much as possible without overdosing him and he said that we can put him back on a heart/lung bypass machine as an extra precaution.

Jing-Mei turns and faces Dave. She lets go of the hold she has on his hand and gently strokes the side of his face causing him to groan ever so slightly.

**Jing-Mei: **Do what you have to, I appreciate any effort you make to help give Dave some of his life back.

**Dr. Winters: **Look at him as a work in progress, clay waiting to be molded. If they can do it for the _Six Million Dollar Man, _back in the 70's then we should be able to rebuild Dave better with all the advances we have.

Jing-Mei lets out a small giggle and nods her head at the burn specialist.

**Dr. Winters: **There's still something wrong.

Jing-Mei gets up from her seat and pulls the doctor away from Dave's bed out of earshot.

**Jing-Mei: **Yeah. You can fix his outside, and I glad for that. I know Dave's looks were always so important to him but what does it matter when all the plastic surgery is over and done with, he's not going to even be able to see himself in the mirror.

**Dr. Winters: **I can't give Dave his sight back but I can make his loss a little more bearable. Once the burns and surgical wounds heal from the inside of the eye cavities, we can fit Dave with permanent prosthetic eyes.

**Jing-Mei: **That's better than nothing, I guess. But, it still won't be the same. You don't understand. Dave had these two beautiful eyes. They were so sad and innocent-like. They were the eyes of a hurt, lost little boy. With all that's happened to him up til now, I always had his eyes to look into and see the real person he was. They were so deep, meaningful and gentle...and now their gone, like so much else of Dave. Dave always had a hard time talking about his feelings and as hard as he fought to hide them, I could always tell how he was feeling inside through them. They truly were the _windows of his soul_. So, we can dress him up all we like with prosthetics, but we can't replace that part of Dave that's gone.

**Dr. Winters: **All we can do is adapt to it, I know. Getting through this latest tragedy is what's going to give Dave back his strength and his fight for life cause although he is hanging on there, he still doesn't seem to want to live as much as he did before.

**Jing-Mei: **Maybe he knows best. Maybe it's time for him to let go and do we have the right to keep him alive against his will.

**Dr. Winters: **If that were true, he wouldn't have survived surgery this last time.

**Jing-Mei: **Well, since his eyes are gone, we'll just have to wait until he can speak and tell us himself what he really wants to do with his life.

Jing-Mei moves back over to Dave and gives his hand a final kiss and he squeezes back before she is escorted out of the room by Dr. Winters. Once the room is empty, unbeknownst to Dave, he makes an inaudible groan.

**Dave: **Hhep mme, chrin. _(Help me, Chin)_

Downstairs, Jing-Mei is confronted at the front desk by her co-workers.

**Jing-Mei: **Listen everyone, I want to apologize for my attitude earlier.

**Abby: **Don't. We're the ones that owe you an apology. We know that Dave isn't responsible for this.

**Cleo: **Yeah, he knew what his father was like, from experience. He could have saved himself and let his crazed-old man do what he wanted to us, but he didn't. He deliberately put himself in danger to save us and now he's paying the consequences for the rest of his life.

**Jing-Mei: **That's just the way Dave is. He'd rather take the beatings himself than see someone else hurt by his father. That's how he raised himself, Mr. Santini says.

**Luka: **So, tell us any new developments with Dave?

**Jing-Mei: **Dr. Casin is putting Dave on a heart/lung bypass machine when Dr. Winters and Dr. Hardy start operating to rebuild his fingers and they're going to use stem cells dissected from Cassie's umbilical cord to begin the first phase of applying his new skin and...

**Carter: **Yo, speaking of Dave's friend, look who just came in.

Jing-Mei and the other ER staff are joined by Mr. Santini and the boys.

**Jing-Mei: **What are you guys doing here?

**Rusty: **Visit papa.

**Jing-Mei: **Uh, I told you that papa wasn't ready for any visitors...just yet.

**Mr. Santini: **I know what you said about the boys going up there to his room, but I took them to the park and they kept asking me if they could come over here. I tried to explain it to them, but they were insistent that if they showed up, they would be able to visit him. You know how stubborn they are.

**Jing-Mei: **Wonder where they get it from. Sorry guys, but as soon as he's better...I promise we'll all go up and visit with him. I'll even take Cassie up so she can meet her daddy. I know you miss him.

**Tei: **A whole lot.

Jing-Mei feels a tugging at her skirt. She looks down to see Antonio holding up a piece of paper with some coloring on it.

**Jing-Mei: **What do you have there, precious?

She picks her youngest son up and removes the paper.

**Antonio: **For papa.

**Mr. Santini: **It's a get-well card the boys made for Dr. Dave.

Jing-Mei opens up the construction paper and starts to read the childish writing inside it.

**Jing-Mei: **_Get beter soon, papa. We miss you. Luv you to. From Rusty, Tei, Toni, Casie, Rascal and Lucky. _And on the other side there's the picture that Carter took of all of us around the baby when I brought her home yesterday.

A tear ran down Jing-Mei's face that Antonio was quick to wipe away.

**Antonio: **No cry, mama. We love you, too.

**Jing-Mei: **I know babies. It's just that this is the sweetest thing that anyone could do and I'll be sure to take it up to your father's room and put it right next to his bed.

**Rusty: **Papa know his family waiting for him at home. You make sure he sees our card, right Mama Jing?

Jing-Mei goes numb momentarily, figuring out how to answer the boys. The others stare at her, confused.

**Jing-Mei: **I will. Now, why don't you guys wait out in the car with your guard and then we'll go get some ice cream.

Jing-Mei puts Antonio done and Rusty takes his hand and Tei's in the other as they excitedly head for the car. After they are out of the ER, Jing-Mei is tapped on the shoulder.

**Kerry: **You didn't tell them about Dave...about his...eyesight.

**Carter: **I thought that was the first piece on the agenda once you settled in at home with Cassie.

**Jing-Mei: **I am going to tell them, it's just...I have to find the right words for doing it as not to scare them or upset them. It's not that easy, trust me. I'll do it...tonight.

**Mark: **The sooner the better. They need time to get use to the fact that there will be differences in not only their lives, but that of there father's as well.

After Jing-Mei picks Cassie up at her parents' house, she drives her family home. She feeds them and then sets up a video for them to watch in the living room, while she feeds Cassie in the nursery. After Cassie is burped and placed into her crib, with her mobile going, Jing-Mei sits down in the rocker and takes a deep breath, exhausted from her day. She is shaken out of her thoughts by a rap on the door. Rusty opens the door slightly and peeks in.

**Rusty: **Okay, come in.

**Jing-Mei: **Sure. What's up?

**Rusty: **Bored.

**Jing-Mei: **You didn't like the video I put on?

**Rusty: **Nah. 'Tonio and Tei like it. Too baby for me. I just want spend some time with you and make sure my sister okay.

Rusty walks over to the crib and looks into it. He gives his little sister a rub on the tummy. Then he puts her teddy bear under her arm.

**Rusty: **Night little sis. I take care you 'til papa get home and for rest of life.

**Jing-Mei: **Your such a good big brother.

Jing-Mei waves Rusty over to her.

**Jing-Mei: **Come here, big guy and sit on my lap.

Rusty does as his mama tells him to. He looks up at her with his big, brown, beautiful, innocent eyes.

**Rusty: **What is it, Mama Jing?

**Jing-Mei: **It's just that you remind me so much of your papa. You look just like he did when he was a boy.

**Rusty: **Hope so. Papa good looking and strong.

**Jing-Mei: **Very and he always will be. But now, I need you to be my big boy again and big brother because I have something very difficult to talk to you about and I'll need your help in telling the smaller ones.

**Rusty: **I can do that. It's my job as big brother. What is it, Mama Jing? You look sad.

**Jing-Mei: **I am, especially in my heart. You and I need to have a little chat.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	66. Ice Gon

**Showdown**

_Part 66_

Jing-Mei remained silent as she stared down at her eldest son. With his big, brown, innocent eyes looking back up at her, she became lost in her own thoughts until constant probing from the little Malucci brought her around. Again she searched for words...the right words...the best words to use to tell him about his father's condition. Finally, she took a deep breath and managed the first word.

**Jing-Mei: **Rusty...

The boy's head dropped down and he went from being a curious eight year old to a scared adolescent anticipating his little world coming down around him like the implosion of a building...piece by piece.

**Rusty: **I know what you gonna say, Mama Jing. The bad men are after us again.

**Jing-Mei: **That's part of it. How did you know?

**Rusty: **Cause we got cops following us 'gain. I thought we were through with that.

**Jing-Mei: **So did I, but something happened that changed our lives.

**Rusty: **Yours and mine?

**Jing-Mei: **Yours, mine, your brothers', your sister's and especially your papa's.

**Rusty: **Papa dead, huh.

**Jing-Mei: **No baby, your papa is alive...very much so.

**Rusty: **Then why can't we see him?

Jing-Mei lifted Rusty's head up by his chin, so that she could look into his eyes...which made what she had to tell him that much harder.

**Jing-Mei: **Rusty, what I have to tell you is going to be very hard for you to understand, and very difficult for me to say. But, I need for you to be a big boy and try to understand the best that you can. You have to be strong for the little ones because for now... until your papa is better...it's you and me taking care of them. I'm going to count on you alot to help me out with the babies. You think you can do that?

Rusty shrugs.

**Rusty: **What I have to do?

**Jing-Mei: **The bad men that hurt your papa before, they got to him again and hurt him real bad. Papa's injuries are serious and although the doctors are doing everything to fix him up, there's some things that not even they can fix.

**Rusty: **What wrong with papa?

Jing-Mei hesitated, again searching for the right words so not to scare the already frightened child.

**Jing-Mei: **Your papa...he suf..well, uh...this is so damn hard. Okay, the bad men tried to hurt me and my friends at the hospital and your papa stop them.

**Rusty: **They hurt papa cause he help you.

**Jing-Mei: **Yes...yes they did. A man tried to pour a chemical on me and your papa kept him from doing it.

**Rusty: **What chemcal?

**Jing-Mei: **It was an acid. You know what that is?

**Rusty: **Like water?

**Jing-Mei: **It's a liquid like water but far more dangerous than water. Unlike water, when an acid touches a surface...it burns alot.

**Rusty: **What's alot?

**Jing-Mei: **It eats away at the surface quickly.

**Rusty: **You okay cause of papa.

**Jing-Mei: **And I thank him everyday for saving me. Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky.

Rusty's inquisitive little head tilted to the side.

**Rusty: **Papa got burned?

**Jing-Mei: **While saving me from the bad men, the acid got on your papa and it badly burned his face and hands.

**Rusty**_(fidgeting with his hands)_ Papa okay?

**Jing-Mei: **He's getting better. The doctors are taken good care of him.

**Rusty: **They gonna fix him up?

**Jing-Mei: **Yes. They are going to operate on him and replace all his burned skin with brand new skin and when they get done you'll never be able to tell he was burned.

**Rusty: **That don't sound too bad for papa. Why you so upset, Mama Jing?

**Jing-Mei: **Remember I told you that doctors can fix most things...

Rusty nodded.

**Rusty: **Uh, huh.

**Jing-Mei: **True, they are giving him new skin and even going to fix up his hands and fingers that were burned too, but there's one thing they can't fix and that's where I...that is your papa and me, are really going to need your help at.

**Rusty: **I do anything for papa and you. What I have to do?

**Jing-Mei: **Be brave, my son...cause this is very difficult for me to tell you. When the acid hit your papa's face, it got into his eyes and burned them also.

**Rusty: **So, papa have get new eyes too.

**Jing-Mei: **Something like that. But...

**Rusty: **Doctors can fix papa up like before. You were wrong, Mama Jing.

**Jing-Mei: **Go with me on this, Rusty, and trust me when I say that I would never put you through this chat if there was a way to fix your papa up the way he was before. The acid burnt through several layers of tissue that make the eyes up and to save your papa's life, the doctors had to remove all the damage tissue. Rusty, even when they put the new eyes in for your papa, he won't be able to see.

**Rusty: **Then papa get glasses.

**Jing-Mei: **They won't help him. Rusty, do you understand what I'm telling you...your papa is blind.

**Rusty**_(raising an eyebrow to her)_ For always.

Jing-Mei nods as she gives the boy a few minutes to take in what she was finally able to get across to him.

**Jing-Mei: **If you have any questions, just ask them.

Rusty inhales deeply, holding it for a minute or so, then exhales letting out a large sigh as he looks back up at his awaiting mama's face.

**Rusty: **Papa gonna live, right.

**Jing-Mei: **Yeah, he's getting stronger and after they start operating...yes, he will live. He'll live and come home to be with us again. It'll take some time but he'll be a daddy again to you, Tei, Antonio and Cassie.

**Rusty: **Okay, then that all that matter. We have to get papa back home soon. But until he comes home, I'll be their daddy.

**Jing-Mei: **Now wait one moment there, young man. I do expect, as the oldest for you to help me out here, but I am not going to lay all that responsibility on you. You're a kid and deserve to be a kid. You have a long time to wait before you worry about taking care of a family.

**Rusty: **But I biggest brother. That what I suppose to do. I man of house.

**Jing-Mei: **Why don't we just settle on leader of the group.

**Rusty: **Okay, what I do then?

**Jing-Mei: **Just look after your brothers when I'm with Cassie and if I need help with the baby, then I know I can count on you. Right.

**Rusty: **Right. I leader of pack. I like that.

**Jing-Mei: **Eventually, I'm going to need your help explaining about your papa to them, but for now...

Their mother-son conversation is interrupted by the loud roar of the younger Maluccis.

**Jing-Mei: **Your first job as leader is to go see what the problem is out there.

Rusty jumps off Jing-Mei's lap and salutes her.

**Rusty: **Aye, aye Mama Jing.

Rusty heads out of the room only to be temporarily stopped by Jing-Mei's voice.

**Jing-Mei: **Rusty, you are a big boy and very mature for your age. You made telling you that bad news so much easier. You're a fine boy and someday will be a fine young man...like your papa.

**Rusty: **I hope so and hope I'm as tough as papa. I want my son be proud of me like I am of papa.

_From the other room: _

**Tei: **My vido 'Tonio. You can't have. Wanna watch. Stop chewing it.

_Back inside the nursery:_

**Rusty: **I've got go and break them up.

After Rusty leaves the room, Jing-Mei heads over to the crib and looks down at a sleeping Cassie.

**Jing-Mei: **You are a tough kid, and I am very proud of you...of all my children. I just hope you hold onto that toughness when I tell you just exactly who is responsible for hurting your papa.

Over the next two days, Jing-Mei's routine was similar. She would drop the children off at her parents' house and then spend the day with Dave. As she entered Dave's room, she saw that Dave had some visitors.

**Jing-Mei: **Hi, I didn't realize he was such a popular guy.

Elizabeth, nervously, gets up from the chair she was sitting in and faces Jing-Mei.

**Elizabeth: **Uh, Jing-Mei, I...um...was just checking on him before he goes into surgery, I...uh, mean it's not like I like the guy or anything, it's just I was concerned for him.

**Mark: **What my wife means, Jing-Mei, is that she wanted to check in on him before he undergoes surgery...you know, the risks involved. After all, she will be part of the team working on him in there.

**Jing-Mei: **Really, drew the short straw again, Elizabeth?

**Elizabeth: **Actually, I asked to be in there. You don't get to see the procedures that will be done on Malucci done everyday. It will be fascinating.

**Jing-Mei: **Right, and since you don't like Dave anyway, you'll have no emotional bond in that operating room. So, if something should happen to him in there, he's just another patient you can notch off on your scorecard.

**Mark: **Jing-Mei, that's not fair. Elizabeth takes her job serious. No one patient is more important to her than another, no matter what her personal feelings are towards said patient.

**Jing-Mei: **All he is to you is a bunch of new, _fascinating,_ medical procedures and technologies like some sort of guinea pig in the lab. You know, the ones that the scientist try new drugs on and if the first one dies, than you just move on to the next one and hope you don't make the same mistake with that one as you did with the last.

**Elizabeth: **Jing-Mei, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have looked at Dave like that. You're right, he's a patient and he deserves our full support. I promise you that when I'm in that OR with him, that my main concern, and that of my fellow surgeons, will be to make Dave better and the last thing on our minds will be for failure.

**Jing-Mei: **You'll see to it that those other surgeons don't try to do anything to Dave that isn't 100 necessary and in Dave's best interest. I don't want him experimented on. He already has enough problems, he doesn't need anymore to further complicate his fragile life all because the doctors wanted to see just how far they could go with their treatment before they permanently damage him, worse than he already is.

**Elizabeth: **You have my solemn word. I promise I will take good care of him up there.

**Jing-Mei: **Thank you.

Jing-Mei hugs Elizabeth and Mark before proceeding over to Dave's bed. She looks down on him for several moments before speaking.

**Jing-Mei: **So, how's he doing?

**Mark: **Still in and out of it. He just had another shot of morphine and I think he's due for another debreeding session shortly.

**Jing-Mei: **Did you try talking with him? He can hear us and it helps him to learn voices, since that's all he has now.

**Elizabeth: **Yes, I did. I know he wanted to say something back but couldn't.

**Mark: **Knowing Malucci, if he did know that was you sitting next to him, he was probably telling you to get the hell away from him before you called him incompetent again.

The female doctors laughed and Elizabeth rapped Mark on the arm.

**Elizabeth: **Yes, not one of his better memories of me. Well, we have to be going now. If you need anything, just ask.

Jing-Mei reaches into her purse and pulls something out.

**Jing-Mei: **Elizabeth, you'll make sure this goes with Dave into the operating room, won't you?

**Elizabeth: **Well, you know as well as I do, that the surgeons are very picky about what comes in the OR. It has to be completely sterile. I'll see what I can do. What have you got there, anyway?

Jing-Mei reaches to the wall behind Dave, just over his head. There she places the object.

**Jing-Mei: **It's a picture of Dave that I took when we first started going out together. I want it kept by him at all times, even in surgery. I want every doctor, every nurse, and every orderly who comes into this room to know that, THAT_(pointing at the picture)_ is the person that they are working on. He's not some sort of experiment gone wrong, or monster...but instead he's a normal, very handsome, young man with feelings who deserves the best care and treatment ever.

**Elizabeth:** I'll arrange it.

Later that day, after Dave is taken into surgery, Jing-Mei takes a stroll around the hospital and winds up at the admit desk in the ER. She stares at the board and watches as Jerry wipes off the discharged patients' names. She is approached by Abby.

**Abby: **What are you still hanging around here for? I thought you'd be spending all your time with the new baby.

**Jing-Mei: **The children stay with my parents during the day and I pick them up when I leave. I need to be here with Dave too. He needs to know that he hasn't now and never will be deserted.

Other staff start to approach the two.

**Carter: **Did you finally tell the children about Dave?

**Jing-Mei: **Just Rusty, and that was hard enough as it was. He's the oldest and felt he could understand and deal with it better.

**Carter: **How did he take the news?

**Jing-Mei: **Actually, pretty well. Oh, I know he's more upset about it then he's letting on. After all, he's Dave's son...he has a way of hiding his feelings. He was just grateful that his daddy was still alive, he'll deal with the rest later. He's a strong boy.

**Abby: **Sounds like it, but then again, he is Malucci's kid.

**Jing-Mei: **He said he would help me find a way to try to explain it to the younger ones and take care of his siblings until his papa can do the job.

**Luka: **By the way, how are the boys getting along with the new baby?

**Jing-Mei: **Are you kidding? She's the little princess. They absolutely adore her and she's a very lucky little girl to have three big brothers to watch out for her...and one strong, brave papa, too---once Dave's back on his feet again.

**Kerry: **Is that where you're coming from now, Dave's room?

**Jing-Mei: **Yes. They just took him into surgery on his hip and thigh. His surgeon said it would probably be about a three-four hour operation.

**Luka: **Why don't you go home then and be with the kids? I'm sure they will call you when it's over.

**Jing-Mei: **I am. I just needed time to relax before I drive. Everytime I come from seeing Dave, like that, what those---pricks---did to him, it just makes my blood boil. That's not a good time to get behind the wheel. So, after they took Dave to surgery, I went for a little walk.

Jing-Mei gets a smile on her face and lets out a small giggle.

**Carter: **What's that for?

**Jing-Mei: **It's funny. I found myself up in the maternity ward looking at the babies in the nursery, through the glass.

**Abby: **I thought you would have had enough of that place.

**Jing-Mei: **Yeah, you would think that but...no, after being with Dave and seeing the horrible, vicious thing that was done to him and knowing that there are cruel demons out there, it's nice to see that this world can bring in precious, innocent babies. But it started to get just a little crowded up there, so I left.

**Luka: **I guess others have the same idea as you. I mean who doesn't like to look at a new baby?

**Jing-Mei: **That and also it was too painful. I saw all those new daddies outside the nursery, making goo-goo eyes and funny faces at their babies. Dave has never been able to do that. It hurts.

**Haleh: **I'm just going on break. Why don't we get a cup of coffee in the lounge and we can talk?

**Jing-Mei: **I can't do that.

The staff notices as Jing-Mei gets a panic look on her face.

**Haleh: **Is everything okay? I didn't mean to upset you.

**Jing-Mei: **It's not your fault Haleh. It's just...I haven't been back in that lounge since...Dave's latest attack. Well, except right after it happened and I found his ID. I just don't think I can handle it right now or the memories it'll bring back.

**Haleh: **I understand and you take all the time you need.

Haleh gives Jing-Mei a comforting hug.

**Jing-Mei: **Thank you. I had better go and pick the children up. I'll see you tomorrow.

The next morning after dropping the children off at her parents' house, Jing-Mei headed straight for the hospital and right up to see Dave, who she had been told was out of surgery for several hours by now.

As she started to scrub, one of Dave's nurses confronted her.

**Nurse: **Good morning, Dr. Chen. Before you visit your husband, I would like to talk to you.

Jing-Mei didn't like the tone of her voice and panicked. She insisted on going right in to see Dave and pushed her way by the nurse.

**Jing-Mei: **Oh god, I knew it. Something went wrong with Dave during surgery that they didn't want to tell me over the phone.

**Nurse: **Calm down, nothing's wro...here, see for yourself.

The nurse helped Jing-Mei on with her gown and let her in Dave's room. Inside, Jing-Mei saw Dave sitting up halfway, the swelling in his face was gone, and he was moving around more than normal.

**Jing-Mei**_(smiling)_No wires. His jaw is better.

**Nurse: **We couldn't wait for you to see and hope you'd notice.

**Jing-Mei: **I notice everything where my family is concerned.

Dave moved his head slightly towards the voices.

**Dave: **Ccchin, yyou tthere?

Jing-Mei approached him and pulled up a seat next to his bed. She gently lifted up one of his bandaged hands and ran her fingers over his, feeling all the stitches from his operation.

**Nurse: **He was saving his first words for you.

**Jing-Mei**_(smiling)_ Thank you, sweetheart.

**Dave: **Yyou okay. Llittle oones ttoo.

**Jing-Mei: **We're fine. Is that what you were thinking about this whole time? You were worried about us.

Dave nods.

**Jing-Mei: **Well, don't. We are doing great. You just concentrate on getting better so I can take you home and you can meet your new daughter.

**Dave: **Ddavey's llittle ggirl.

**Jing-Mei: **That's right. The boys are crazy about her. I have a feeling that if we don't spoil her then they will.

**Dave: **Nname her?

**Jing-Mei: **Of course. We couldn't let her go through life nameless. Do you remember the last name we discussed?

Dave remained silent.

**Jing-Mei: **Her name is Cassandra Nicole Malucci.

**Dave: **Ccassdra...Casadra

**Jing-Mei: **You can call her Cassie. It's probably easier.

**Dave: **That mmommy nname.

**Jing-Mei: **Yes it is, and she's also named after your brother, Nicky. I think they both would have liked that.

Dave nods again.

**Dave: **When get Ii ssee her?

Jing-Mei's jaw dropped and she sat stunned and speechless.

**Jing-Mei**_(nervously)_Listen, why don't you get some rest and I'll be back soon to visit with you.

**Dave: **Ttired nnot. Ssleep 'nough.

**Jing-Mei: **I know but there's something I need to do and then I'll come back and we can talk then.

**Dave: **'Kay. Llove yyou.

**Jing-Mei: **Right back at you, handsome.

Jing-Mei laid his hand gently down and quietly tiptoed out of the room.

She removed her gown and gloves and walked over to the elevator. She took it to the fourth floor. Once she got off it, she strolled down the hall and found herself outside Dr. Legaspi's office. She opened the door and Dr. Legaspi was at the filing cabinet putting away a folder, as she entered the office.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Jing-Mei, it's been a long time. How are you doing?

**Jing-Mei: **Fine. Do you have a moment?

Over an hour later, Jing-Mei is down in the ER at the admit desk.

**Randi: **You know, Dr. Chen...somebody would think you were back to work now with all the time you spend here.

**Jing-Mei: **This isn't a social call. I'm here on business this time. I was told Dr. Casin was down here for a consultation.

**Randi: **Check exam two. I think he's in with Dr. Weaver.

Jing-Mei goes over to exam two and peeks in the door. She sees Dr. Casin examining an elderly woman and Kerry standing nearby waiting for his assessment. Jing-Mei steps back and waits patiently outside the door until the cardiologist comes out. Seconds and then minutes pass and Jing-Mei starts to pace the floor when finally the door swings open and out comes Dr. Casin with Kerry by his side. She rushes over to the other doctors.

**Jing-Mei: **Dr. Casin, can we talk?

**Dr. Casin: **What's on your mind, Jing-Mei?

The three of them stop at the admit desk as Dr. Casin puts his assessment of the patient he just saw on the file and hands it back to Randi.

**Jing-Mei: **I was just up to see Dave and he's uh...

**Dr. Casin: **Is there a problem with him?

**Jing-Mei: **No, nothing now but there may be.

**Kerry: **Jing-Mei, what is it? What's wrong?

**Jing-Mei: **You know that all the wires have been removed from his jaw and he's able to talk.

**Kerry: **I would think you would think that was a good thing.

**Jing-Mei: **I do. It's just...I need to know just how strong his heart is.

**Dr. Casin: **Well, I check on him regularly but if you'd like I can give him a thorough exam later today.

**Jing-Mei: **That would be great. I want to make sure he's in top shape.

**Dr. Casin: **Where's this coming from, Jing-Mei? Have you noticed something that we haven't with your husband's condition.

**Jing-Mei: **No. He seems to be doing fine. I've already spoke with Dr. Legaspi and she's on board with me here.

**Dr. Casin: **I'm sorry but you lost me. What does Dr. Legaspi have to do with any of this?

**Jing-Mei: **Dave started asking me when he could see his daughter. I need her there when I tell Dave about his injuries and I need for you to tell me that he can handle the bad news without having another coronary.

**Dr. Casin: **I see your dilemma. Maybe you can wait until he's a little stronger.

**Jing-Mei: **Would if I could, but despite popular belief around here...Dave is not stupid. He's going to figure it out on his own or he'll hear it from someone that he shouldn't. Dave hasn't mentioned his condition at all...he was more worried about me and the kids then himself. However, when those bandages come off, he expects to see again, for things to be like they were before. I need to tell him now, to give him a chance to accept the changes in his life before we move on to the next step...the actual removal of the bandages.

**Kerry: **Did you say Ki...uh, Dr. Legaspi was going to be up there when you tell Dave?

**Jing-Mei: **Yes, just as a precaution. Dave's mental state is still a little on the frail side and this could set him back. I want to be so careful where that's concerned.

**Kerry: **Hmmm. If you'd like I will come up with you too, when you tell Malucci what you have to.

**Jing-Mei: **Thanks Kerry. All the emotional support I can get...the better.

**Kerry: **Right. I'm all about emotional support.

Jing-Mei raises an eyebrow at Kerry, not knowing if she liked her latest statement and thinking that her gay supervisor had an ulterior motive to going up to Dave's room with her. She brushed it off and looked back at Dr. Casin.

**Jing-Mei: **Will you check on him for me, please?

**Dr. Casin**_(looking at his watch)_I have to get on rounds now, as a matter a fact, I'm late now. I can swing by your husband's room say about 3:00.

**Jing-Mei: **That will be great. I'll tell Dr. Legaspi and see if she can make it up there about 5:00.

**Kerry: **I'm having lunch with her, I'll give her the message.

Dr. Legaspi, Kerry and Jing-Mei are in the scrub room when Dr. Casin approaches them. He gives Jing-Mei the okay to tell her husband the devastating news.

**Dr. Casin: **Just keep an eye on his vitals. If you see them even the slightest bit irregular, then stop immediately. I'll be here for another hour so if you need me, page me.

**Jing-Mei: **Thank you.

The three female doctors enter Dave's room and walk over to his bed. Jing-Mei takes her seat by his side and holds his hand, startling him awake.

**Jing-Mei: **Are you awake, dear?

**Dave: **Cchin back.

**Jing-Mei: **I told you I would be. I brought some friends. You know Dr. Legaspi and Kerry.

**Dave: **Ddr. Kkim, uh oh...don't llike this.

**Jing-Mei: **Now, why do you say that?

**Dave: **Every ttime she arround come, it's bbad ffor Davey.

**Jing-Mei: **You know she just wants to help you.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Yes, and I'm sorry that it always turns out bad whenever I try to.

**Jing-Mei: **Do you recall that when I left you I said that when I came back I needed to talk to you?

Dave nods.

**Jing-Mei: **I had to speak with Dr. Legaspi and wanted her here for this and Kerry came by for emotional support.

**Dave: **Davey's poplar today. First, ddoctor come and ddo ttest on mme...an KEG.

**Jing-Mei: **That's an EKG, but I asked him to come and do it so that I was sure you were strong enough to hear what I have to say. Before I get started, how do you feel?

**Dave: **Bbandged hhands...can't ffeel.

**Jing-Mei: **That's cause you just had surgery on them and your hip. Are you in any pain?

**Dave: **Yyou sstalling. Ttell Davey wwhat's with him wrong.

Jing-Mei takes a deep breath and begins:

**Jing-Mei: **Do you remember what happened to you to put you back in the hospital?

**Dave: **I ssick.

**Jing-Mei: **Yes, but there's more to it...

Jing-Mei looks up at her companions as if to be cueing them for some help.

**Kerry: **You were in an accident and...you were

**Jing-Mei: **You were badly burned. That's why you're covered in bandages.

**Dr. Legaspi: **But your doctors are doing everything to make you better. They're fixing your hands and building you new fingers.

**Kerry: **And they're giving you all new skin. You're going to be as good as new and back to your old self in no time.

**Dave: **I gget bbetter. Wwhy then worry?

**Jing-Mei**_(stumbling for words)_Because...although you're gonna get better in most ways...there's something about...uh, you that has changed and we can't fix it. I want you to know that it doesn't make a difference because you are still my strong, brave, handsome husband and that won't change. I'm uh afraid what I am about to tell you will affect you for the rest of your life.

**Dave: **Is iit what?

Jing-Mei grips Dave's hand tightly causing him to wince in pain. She jumps back slightly, realizing that she was hurting his hand. She started to remove her hand from his when Dave's other hand came up and held on to it.

**Jing-Mei: **I'm sorry...I would never do anything to hurt you.

**Dr. Legaspi: **You had better tell him now, before you lose your nerve.

**Dave: **Tthat bbad.

**Jing-Mei**_(tears running down her face)_Afraid so. The burns you suffered, well...they didn't just damage your skin, but your eyes as well.

**Dave: **Ddid I gget set on fire again?

All three doctors remained silent, shocked that Dave remember that part of his first attack.

**Jing-Mei: **No, baby...you didn't. You had a chemical spilled on you and it got in your eyes and burned them badly. _(pause)_It burned them so badly that the doctors..._(pause)_had to...remove...your eyes.

Dave went silent.

**Jing-Mei: **So, when your bandages come off... you won't be able to see again, but we will get through this baby, I promise you.

**Kerry: **And everyone in this hospital, especially the ER, will help you along.

The room is quiet until Dr. Legaspi breaks the silence.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Dave, do you understand what Jing-Mei has told you? You have any questions.

**Dave**_(mumbling)_ Ice gon.

**Kerry: **What did he say? I couldn't understand him.

Jing-Mei bent down and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She wrapped her arms around him and held him, while the tears rolled down her cheeks.

**Jing-Mei: **That's right, baby. Eyes gone.

**Dave**_(whines)_OHHHH!!!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	67. Two More Visitors For Dave

**Showdown**

_Part 67_

Over the next few days, Jing-Mei would try and help prepare Dave emotionally for the first of his many plastic surgeries that he would need over the next few years. Physically, Dave was ready for the operations but emotionally, he was still trying to come to terms with his newest disability.

Meanwhile, Dr. Winters had the lab researchers remove Cassie's umbilical cord from the freezer, dissect it and extract the needed stem cells which were then placed in a petrie dish along with a small sample of Dave's own unscarred skin. The rest of the cord was again frozen. Within the next week, the cells from the cord and the skin section would fuse together and become one which then would be stretched, sterilized and then surgically attached to Dave's burned areas. That was the plan. If successful, then they would start the same process over again using more of the stem cells and another piece of skin.

Jing-Mei had Dr. Legaspi visit Dave to help him cope with his new life. Dave remained untalkative to the shrink which left Jing-Mei at odds with how to deal with her husband.

**Jing-Mei: **Well, Dave, if you're not going to talk to anyone then that's fine but you still have to do your physical therapy.

**Dave: **It hhurt. Cchin sstop.

The more Jing-Mei tried to move his new fingers around the more he fought her. Finally, he pulled his arm away from her too quick which cause a surge of pain to shoot up his arm and make him wince. Frustrated, Jing-Mei threw her arms up in the air and gave up on him.

**Jing-Mei: **I'm leaving now, Dave. I'll be back when you're in a better mood.

Dave let Jing-Mei leave without saying a word. She headed down to the ER to find someone to talk to. She saw some of her co-workers sitting around the empty ER and decided to join them. She walked over to the admit desk, leaned against it and sighed.

**Kerry: **You look wiped out.

**Jing-Mei: **To say the least. I just don't know if I have the kind of energy that I need to deal with Dave and the children.

**Mark: **Dave, I know, is a problem... but what's wrong with the children?

**Jing-Mei: **Nothing, I mean, they're healthy...it's just they miss us so much. They want to come by and visit Dave and I can't let them just yet. Once Dave is moved out of the burn unit and into a private room, then I'll bring them by.

**Mark: **How long did Dr. Winters say that would be?

**Jing-Mei: **Next week, Dave has his first major plastic surgery and we'll see what happens after that.

**Abby: **So, Dave knows about his eyes, then?

**Jing-Mei: **I told him and although I think he was confused at first, he's starting to get the idea. He's already feeling around for things in front of him.

**Luka: **How did Malucci take the news?

**Jing-Mei: **Horribly. He was so upset. I just know he wanted to drop that macho ego of his and cry...but he doesn't have anything to cry with since they removed his tear ducts. So, all he can do is whine and act out. Hopefully, that will change once the tissue in his eye sockets heal and they can implant the prosthetic eyes in. Dr. Winters says that they can probably use the same material they use to make tubes to drain out ears and attach it to the glands that produce the tears therefore building Dave new tear ducts and allowing him to cry if he needs to.

**Luka: **That's progress.

**Jing-Mei: **Yes, but in the meantime, he's angry, frustrated, hurting both emotionally and physically and depressed...very depressed. I want to help him but there's nothing I can do for him. Even Dr. Legaspi is at a loss.

**Randi: **Poor guy. Who can blame him with everything he's been through. Do you think it might help if we go up occasionally and try to pick up his spirits?

**Jing-Mei: **It can't hurt, I suppose.

**Kerry: **Maybe, we can find a way to help Dave understand that this isn't exactly the worst thing that could have happened to him.

The others stared Kerry down.

**Kerry: **I mean, it's bad...very bad, but at least he's still alive. He can still be a father to his kids and he'll get a chance to know his daughter and she him.

**Jing-Mei: **No thanks to his fucking old man. And if he has anything to do with it, Dave won't have much of a life left. He won't be satisfied until Dave draws his last breath.

**Mark: **Which brings us to another point. Have you thought about what happens after Dave is released from the hospital? His father is still out there gunning for him.

**Jing-Mei: **No one knows that better than me. I am so sick of having these guards follow us wherever we go and the kids, they hate it...especially Rusty. What happens in two months when he starts school again. I can't just keep him home and tutor him again. He was finally starting to feel like a normal kid and he's made alot of friends. I can't tell him he can't be with them or have him try to explain his police guard to them. Tei is suppose to start pre-school and he's been looking forward to it all summer.

**Carter: **Don't know what to tell you, Deb. I'm glad I'm not you.

**Jing-Mei: **Thanks John.

**Abby: **Are the police any closer to finding Dave's father and locking him up?

**Jing-Mei: **No, they're waiting for him to strike again and when he does, they'll grab him, I hope.

**Carter: **What makes them so sure he'll come back. He's got to realize that Dave's life is totally destroyed now, and that's what he's been aiming for. Think about it, if he were to kill Dave, then Dave would finally be at peace and your family would be safe...but by keeping Dave alive and with his family, but not being able to see them or watch over them, that has got to be the worst kind of torture one can imagine. He probably just loves that. What better way to get at Dave?

**Jing-Mei: **Nice theory, John. No, killing Dave is only part of his plan. He wants my kids so he can do to them what he did to his own. I won't let him. Dave would kill him before he let that bastard anywhere near his family.

**Kerry: **Where are the kids at now?

**Jing-Mei: **At my parents' house, and that's another problem. My kids are constantly shipped off to my folks and I'm here with Dave most of the time. I need to be with them too, but I can't leave Dave. He's alone and scared and doesn't know what's happening around him. I feel like I'm deserting him everytime I leave him for the night.

**Luka: **If it makes you feel better, we can spend more time with him and help him with his therapy.

**Jing-Mei: **Thanks everyone, and I may take you up on that offer. His doctors have shown me some exercises I can help him do with his hands, to stretch and work his new fingers and tendons. I'll teach you too, if you want.

**Mark: **We'll do whatever we can to help, but that brings me back to my earlier question. What happens after Dave leaves the hospital? He needs to learn how to take care of himself again.

**Jing-Mei: **I know what you're going to say, Mark. I have been all through the brochures and read all the material on the local schools for the blind. Problem is all of the good ones are residential ones. In Dave's case, that's not a good idea. With everything going on now with his father, he could be putting other innocent people in danger. If anyone else was hurt because of Dave, neither one of us would be able to live with that.

**Kerry: **Still it's something you should look at. If not, Dave will go home and feel sorry for himself, is that what you want?

**Jing-Mei: **Of course not. I thought about getting Dave a tutor at home, but haven't found one to live in temporarily, just until Dave is able to manage on his own. Actually, I did, in fact, set up an interview with one of those schools for the end of next week. Let's see how Dave's first operation goes and we'll go from there.

The ambulance bay doors open up and in rolls several gurneys.

**Paramedic: **Bleachers collapsed at Wrigley Park, three majors and twelve minors coming your way. The rest have been routed to Mercy.

The staff goes to work as Jing-Mei rejoins Dave in his room. She walks in to find Dave still in the same position he was when she left. She approached him, lifted one of his hands up, kissed it and then went back to moving his fingers---bending and straightening them. For each movement, Dave would protest.

**Dave: **Tthat hhurts. Cchin stop it.

**Jing-Mei: **Well at least your talking. It's better than the silent treatment you've been giving everyone. Even Dr. Legaspi says she...

**Dave: **Her hate Iii.

**Jing-Mei: **No, you don't. She's your friend and she's only trying to help you. Dave, I know what you've been through and it's not going to get any easier unless you start talking to us and letting us know what's going on inside you. It's the only way we can help you, big guy.

**Dave: **Yyou ddon't know what Davey through bbeen. Yyou nnot sick. Yyou pretty. Davey nnot.

**Jing-Mei: **That's not true. Your still my incredibly handsome husband and always will be.

**Dave: **Uh uh...bburns ugly.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, wait until after you've had some of your surgery and the bandages come off before you put yourself down. It's going to take some time but I promise you we aren't going to give up until you look just like your old self again.

**Dave: **Yyou ttell Ddavey what I llook like, right. Nnno llying.

**Jing-Mei: **You have my solemn word that I will be 100 honest with you.

Jing-Mei grabs his hand a little too tightly again and he winces in pain.

**Jing-Mei: **Sorry Dave. It's just that I know that these surgeries are going to work out for the best for you because our little daughter is helping out. She was born at the right time, Dr. Winters says. You have to believe in your doctors, Dave. They need our full support just like you need the full support of your family and all your friends at the hospital. It may not seem like it now, but they are all pulling for you and they promised to take care of you so I can spend more time with the children and you won't be alone. Dave, I know I'm asking alot of you now, and you have good reasons not to, but please for the first time in your life, please start to trust someone.

Dave remains unresponsive momentarily, then speaks up.

**Dave: **I ttrust Chin. You ssay you honest to Davey, right.

**Jing-Mei: **I would never lie to you. You deserve better than that.

**Dave: **Ggood. Ttell mme then, cause nnoone would else.

**Jing-Mei: **What do you want to know?

**Dave: **Who hurt me?

Jing-Mei's jaw dropped and this time it was her that remained unresponsive as Dave patiently waited for an answer to come from the faceless woman in front of him.

**Dave: **Ppromise mme.

**Jing-Mei: **Uh, yes I did. I uh, don't think you're ready to hear...

**Dave: **WANT HEAR!!

**Jing-Mei: **Alright, keep your voice down. Remember, I told you that you were in an accident.

Dave nods.

**Jing-Mei: **That wasn't exactly true.

**Dave: **Lie to Davey.

**Jing-Mei: **Not exactly. I just bent the truth a bit. The truth is someone did hurt you, but I guess you figured that out already.

**Dave: **I'm smart.

**Jing-Mei: **Very. What are your last memories before you woke up here in the hospital?

**Dave: **Can't rrremember anything. Bblurry.

**Jing-Mei: **I can certainly see why. Alot happened that day. Well, we were in...

Jing-Mei words are interrupted by the opening of the door. A nurse and orderly come in to take Dave for his next debreeding.

**Dave: **No ggo. Want hhear.

**Jing-Mei: **We'll talk later. Right now, this is more important. I'll be back tomorrow and we'll pick this conversation up then. Remember, I love you.

**Dave: **Davey you too. Tell kiddies ddaddy llove them.

**Jing-Mei: **I will, darling.

Jing-Mei leaves the hospital for the night, but not before she makes one final trip in to see Dr. Legaspi.

**Jing-Mei: **Dr. Legaspi, you have a minute?

**Dr. Legaspi: **Sure, I'm just on my way out of the hospital. What's up?

**Jing-Mei: **What else? It's Dave.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Still not talking.

**Jing-Mei: **Just the opposite. He is talking, to me at least. It's his subject matter that I don't like. He's starting to ask me about his "_accident"_. He knows that someone hurt him and he wants me to tell him about it. He says he doesn't remember. Shouldn't I wait until he does remember on his own?

**Dr. Legaspi: **Normally, I would say yes. That would be best. But in Dave's case, with his memory fading in and out so much that the strain from trying to remember the incident on his own could be worse on his heart then if you flat out and tell him yourself.

**Jing-Mei: **But how on earth am I going to tell him that his father is the one responsible for hurting him?

**Dr. Legaspi: **Dave needs someone to take him by the hand and gently lead him to the truth. If he starts to remember on his own, especially if he's by himself, it can be extremely traumatic for him. As long as he knows that you are by his side and you've been truthful with him, then he might be more adapt to hear the news. Besides, Dave already knows better than anyone how much of a monster his father is, so he may not take the news as bad as you think.

**Jing-Mei: **Some how I doubt that. Thanks for your advice.

**Dr. Legaspi: **I'll be by to visit with Dave again tomorrow and try to have another chat with him.

Jing-Mei stopped by her parents' house and picked up the children. As they entered the house, the mail and both dogs were waiting for them. Jing-Mei placed Cassie in her crib, while the boys fed their canine companions. She came in and picked the mail up off the floor and started to sort through it when she was interrupted by the baby's cries.

**Jing-Mei: **Rusty!!

The oldest of the Malucci children came running.

**Rusty: **Yes, Mama Jing?

**Jing-Mei: **Let your brothers feed the dogs. I need for you to get some bread, ham and cheese out of the refrigerator and make some sandwiches for you guys while I go feed your sister. Can you do that?

**Rusty: **I bestest sandwich maker around. I can put mustard on them?

**Jing-Mei: **Whatever you like, just use the plasticware knives and not the metal ones. Don't forget to clean up your mess when your done and when I put the baby down for the night, I'll be out and we'll play a game or watch tv. Okay?

**Rusty: **Cool.

Jing-Mei placed her car keys along with the mail in her purse and went to the nursery to prepare herself for Cassie's feeding. As she fed her daughter and started to rock her to sleep, she paced with her out into the hall way and saw the light on the answering machine glowing. She listened to the message and after the baby was sound to sleep, she placed her in the crib, turned on the mobile and the intercom. She left the nursery with the door opened slightly and picked up the phone.

After her phone conversation, she headed into the kitchen to see the paper plates and plasticware in the trash, but the mustard and mayo jars still on the table and the cold cuts spread out on the floor with both dogs woofing them down quickly.

**Jing-Mei: **Shoo. Out in the yard. Bad doggies. Go out there, now.

Once the dogs were outside, she cleaned up their mess and went into the living room. There was a video on for Antonio. Rusty and Tei were looking through the paper at the funnies. Rusty's eyes lifted up from the page and stared at the dark eyes of his mother.

**Rusty: **I do good job feeding brothers, huh.

Jing-Mei sat down on the couch and ran her hand through the innocent-like boy's hair.

**Jing-Mei: **Yeah, you did. Next time put the food away too before the dogs' have a feast with it.

**Rusty: **Ooops.

The next day, Jing-Mei stopped at the admit desk in the ER. She watched as her fellow doctors went in and out of the various exam rooms with their patients and realizing just how much she missed working.

**Jing-Mei: **Kerry, how soon before you put me back on the roster?

**Kerry: **Already? It's way too soon. You need to take a couple of months off to be with Cassie.

**Jing-Mei: **I know, but I was thinking maybe you could schedule me for a few hours a couple of days during the week. I could bring Cassie here and put her up in daycare or even the nursery for a while. That way I can be here for Dave and not feel as though I'm neglecting her too.

**Carter: **What about the boys?

**Jing-Mei: **They don't need me so much. Besides, they seem to like to spend time with my father. During my breaks, I can go up and feed Cassie and then visit with Dave.

**Kerry: **We'll see. Give it another week or so.

**Jing-Mei: **That will be perfect. Thank you.

Jing-Mei started to root through her purse.

**Abby: **Lose something?

**Jing-Mei: **Just looking for my beeper. Dr. Legaspi said she would page me when she goes in to visit Dave. I asked her if she could have a session with him...

**Carter: **Is there a problem? Dave still not talking?

**Jing-Mei: **Well, yesterday Dave wanted me to tell him the truth about what happened to him...about his father.

**Abby: **YIKES!

**Jing-Mei: **Exactly. I want to make absolutely sure that he is mentally stable to hear the whole story.

**Kerry: **What did Ki...Dr. Legaspi say?

**Jing-Mei: **She said that if Dave was asking then he was ready. Now, where did I stick that beeper?

Jing-Mei continues to sort through her purse. She takes out several envelopes and finally locates her pager.

**Jing-Mei: **Here it is. It's under...the mail. I started going through it yesterday but then the baby was crying and...let's see what we have here.

The others stand by at the desk going about their own business when they notice a distressed look appear on Jing-Mei's face.

**Luka: **Bad news?

**Jing-Mei: **You can say that. It's from the University of Chicago...Medical Board of Education.

**Mark: **What do they want?

**Jing-Mei: **It's a list of Dave's classes. You remember the ones he was told he had to retake and pass in order to be fully reinstated as a licensed doctor.

**Abby: **Oh god.

**Jing-Mei: **I forgot to notify them that Dave won't be attending the classes. That his future as a doctor was over.

**Kerry: **If you want, I'll put a call in to fill them in on the details. This should give them enough time to fill the open spot before the next semester.

**Jing-Mei: **Yeah, thanks. I'm not sure if I know what to say to them. _(Jing-Mei's beeper goes off)_Excuse me, I need to go to Dave now. We have alot to talk about.

Jing-Mei meets Dr. Legaspi outside Dave's room. Minutes later she is scrubbed and ready to go in an do what she's been regretting for the longest time. Hearing the door of his room open, Dave jumps.

**Jing-Mei: **Take it easy, sweetheart. It's just me and Dr. Kim.

**Dave: **Oh, why sshe hhave come?

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, that's not nice. I'm sorry Dr. Legaspi, he didn't mean that. It's the medicine talking.

**Dr. Legaspi: **I understand. He has every reason to not want me here, but I am and I'm not going anywhere until I'm sure he's alright emotionally. I've come too far with him.

The female doctors sit down next to Dave's bed. Jing-Mei takes his hand and sits silent by him just staring.

**Dave: **Cchin, hhappening wwhat?

**Jing-Mei: **You asked me a question yesterday and I'm here to answer it. This is so difficult that I just want to make sure I approach it right.

**Dave: **Wwhat I nneed to know?

**Jing-Mei: **You asked me what happened to you? As I started to tell you before, we were in the lounge. Your friends from the ER gave you a welcome back party and...

**Dave: **I have ffun?

**Jing-Mei: **You started to and I'd like to think you would have continued to until you had a couple of uninvited guests to your party.

**Dave: **Tthey hhurt Davey?

Jing-Mei nodded then realized that wasn't a sufficient answer for her husband.

**Jing-Mei: **Yeah, they did.

**Dave: **Why? Wwhat I ddo?

**Dr. Legaspi: **Nothing. I want you to understand that from the start, Dave. You did nothing wrong.

**Dave: **Tthen why they hurt mme?

**Jing-Mei: **You were protecting me and your friends when you were injured.

**Dave: **Wwas I burning...on ffire?

**Jing-Mei: **No, not exactly.

**Dave: **Tthen wwhat? Wwant know.

Jing-Mei turned to Dr. Legaspi and she gave the Asian doctor a reassuring grin and squeeze on her shoulder.

**Jing-Mei: **The bad men threatened to burn all of us with an acid substance and you stopped him...and in...the process, you were hit with the acid...in your face.

**Dave: **Yyou hhelped mme, right.

**Jing-Mei: **We tried to get to you as quickly as possible but the men were still in the room after you were hurt and...

**Dave**_(panicking)_You llet Davey hurt.

Jing-Mei's eyes are swollen with tears and she was sniffing trying to control her crying so that she won't upset Dave anymore than he was. His heart monitor started to beep irregularly causing Jing-Mei to panic.

**Jing-Mei: **I think we need to stop right now. Dr. Legaspi, I think we were wrong. Dave isn't ready for this yet. He's not strong enough yet.

**Dave: **I fine. Why llet hurt them Davey?

**Jing-Mei**_(sniffing back her tears)_Dave, if any of us had any idea that your father would hurt you like this.

**Dave: **Papa ddid tthis. Hhurt me. Hhis llittle boy.

Jing-Mei quickly put her hand up to her mouth realizing what she accidentally said. Knowing it was too late to go back, she continued on.

**Jing-Mei: **Yeah, baby. He did...

**Dave: **Papa bburned Ddavey and you ssaw it. Yyou wwatched Davey gget ppunished.

**Jing-Mei: **I wish I didn't, but yeah. Dave, we wanted to stop him but he and his men had guns and they...

**Dave: **Ccan't bbelieve yyou ssaw gguys.

As quickly as Dave started talking, he quieted down and remained motionless.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, Dave...are you alright?

Dr. Legaspi looked up at his heart monitor as his vitals went back to what they were before he got upset.

**Dr. Legaspi: **I think he's just sleeping. He tired himself out. Let's leave him be for awhile and let that soak in.

**Jing-Mei: **You go ahead with what you were doing. I'm going to stay here with him until I'm sure he's alright.

Dr. Legaspi left and Jing-Mei remained at her husband's side, wondering just how much more psychological damage she's done to him. After a couple of hours, Jing-Mei knew she wasn't going to get anything else out of him today, so she kissed his head and tiptoed out of the room.

She returned the next day and as she passed the ER, she saw Dr. Legaspi talking with Kerry and was promptly stopped by the shrink.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Jing-Mei, are you going up to see Dave right now?

**Jing-Mei: **That was the plan.

A small group of ER staff formed.

**Dr. Legaspi: **How did it go yesterday after I left?

**Mark: **How did what go?

**Jing-Mei: **I stayed with Dave as long as possible and he's back to not talking again. I think we were wrong to do that now.

**Carter: **What did you do?

**Dr. Legaspi: **Told Dave that his father was behind his latest injury. He was sleeping when I left him, maybe he was still asleep which is why he wasn't talking.

**Abby: **Yeah, that could be. After all, it's not that easy to tell whether he's awake or sleeping anymore.

**Jing-Mei: **No, he was awake. He was moving around and groaning. Everytime I asked him if he was okay or if he needed more pain medicine, he would turn his head towards me but not say anything.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Yeah, I got that same impression last night. I went back in before I left for the night. He's depressed, there's no doubt about it. Probably more now, then he was when we first told him about his blindness.

**Luka: **Because he knows his father hurt him.

**Dr. Legaspi: **Actually, no. I don't think that's the reason.

**Abby: **I don't understand. Knowing that your own father would do something like that to you, that wouldn't depress you.

**Dr. Legaspi: **You, me any of us...yes, but Dave...no. He seemed more upset that you were there when it happened. My theory is...well, you see, Dave has taken his father's abusive crap his entire life, so he's use to it. But, I have a feeling that this is the very first time that Dave was _**disciplined**_ in front of anyone other than his father's friends, who often participated in the abuse. I think Dave was more embarrassed then anything.

**Luka: **Why? He's got no reason to be. It wasn't his fault his old man showed up and..._disciplined _him for nothing.

**Dr. Legaspi: **We know that, but that's not how Dave's mind works. Having everyone stand around and watch as his father beat the spaghetti out of him, he felt weak.

**Kerry: **In other words, it's his damn male ego that is causing the problem.

**Mark: **Can't blame him. This may sound callous, but every man wants to appear strong and tough in front of others, especially his woman. They don't want to ever back down or lose a fight if they get taken out.

**Abby: **But Dave was clearly outnumbered.

**Carter: **Doesn't matter. I think I know how Dave feels. We can tell him over and over that he did a great job against his extremely huge, monstrous father but he'll know inside him that everytime we see him that we know he's a wimp.

**Jing-Mei: **DAVE IS NOT A WIMP, JOHN!!!

**Carter: **I know that. He's the toughest guy I ever met. I'm just telling you how it is from a guy's perspective.

**Luka: **I guess we'll just have to go up and convince him otherwise.

**Dr. Legapsi: **That may help if Dave hears that kind of encouragement enough and with the new anti-depressant I put him on. The Wellbutrin should help him come out of this mood.

**Jing-Mei: **Thanks everyone for all you've done for us. I may have something else later for Dave that might help bring him around.

As Jing-Mei is entering the scrub room in the burn unit, Dave is being moved back into his room after another debreeding session. She finishes scrubbing just as Dave is settled in. She joins him. Jing-Mei takes his hand and kisses his head.

**Jing-Mei: **Good morning, sunshine.

Dave is obviously awake but still is not speaking. So Jing-Mei initiates conversation.

**Jing-Mei: **If you don't feel like talking, that's okay. You might have had a rough session. I don't know, cause I wasn't there and I should have been. Sorry. But if you're still upset because your father hurt you in front of us, please don't be. No one here thinks you're a wimp. If anything, you are the true definition of what a real man is. You couldn't have defended yourself against your father and his posse. No one could. But your actions saved the rest of us from facing a disaster like you got. You knew what your father was like better than any of us and you could have stayed out of his way so he could do what he wanted to us, but you didn't. You don't know how much everyone appreciates that.

Dave turns his head away from Jing-Mei and says nothing. Jing-Mei changes the conversation and continues to talk, not knowing if Dave is paying attention to her or not. She runs out of things to talk about and starts to pace the floor hoping Dave will say something. He doesn't. She is relieved when she sees someone come in the room.

**Ollie: **Jing-Mei, how's it going?

**Jing-Mei: **It's not, Dr. Walicki. Dave's not talking. He's got a lot of emotional stuff he's working out by himself.

**Ollie: **I see. I was on a break from the pharmacy and decided to pay a visit to my favorite technician.

Jing-Mei thinks for a moment and then approaches the pharmacist.

**Jing-Mei: **Dr. Walicki, are you going to be here for awhile?

**Ollie: **I have a half hour to spare. Why?

**Jing-Mei: **I need to do something and I don't want to leave Dave alone.

**Ollie: **Do what you have to. I'll stay with him.

Jing-Mei thanks him and then leaves. She returns a little over an hour later with her arms filled. As she enters Dave's room, she sees that some of the others from the ER have come up to talk to Dave. They walk over to her and glance at what she has in her arms. That is who she has in her arms.

**Kerry: **Jing-Mei, you're bringing the baby in?

**Jing-Mei: **I spoke with Dr. Winters and he says it was alright. The nurses outside helped me scrub her up nice and sterile and she's healthy. This might be just what Dave needs. I wanted to bring the boys over, but I think it's still too soon for them. They're a little older and will understand what's going on and I'm just not ready to explain things to them yet. With Cassie, she doesn't know what's happening. How's he doing?

**Luka: **We keep telling Dave that he hasn't a thing to be ashamed about, but he hasn't said a word yet.

**Abby: **And that he's still our hero for what he did.

**Luka: **Especially mine. I know how that sounds but if he didn't warn me, I would have had my skull bashed in. I wish he can just understand how grateful I am.

**Haleh: **How grateful we all are. He didn't ask for his father to show up and he wasn't responsible for what he did when he got here.

**Jing-Mei: **Well, maybe Cassie here can help out her old man...again.

Jing-Mei carried the baby over to Dave.

**Jing-Mei: **Dave, I have a surprise for you.

Dave turned his head towards the voice.

**Jing-Mei: **Your daughter wants to meet you.

Dave turns his head away from the voice again and sighs. He has no interest in the little girl.

**Jing-Mei: **Damn. I was sure he would perk up if I brought her here.

The baby's cooing is the only sound that can be heard in the room until another voice comes through the door.

**Voice: **Yo, Dave. I thought the last time I was here we agreed that we weren't going to be a patient in this hospital again and here you are right back where you started.

Dave turns his head towards the voice and struggles to sit up as the others turn to see who just entered the room.

**Dave: **LLARRY!!!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	68. DINNER GUEST

Dave's visitors made a path for Larry to limp on by. He made his way over to an excited Dave and reached for his hand to shake. Then he went over to Jing-Mei and kissed her.

Hi, Larry. Everyone you remember Dave's physical therapist and best friend. 

The others nodded and said their hellos.

Thought fforgot me about.How could I forget about my best friend? I just got back into town last night. So, what's going on, pal?I got llittle girl now.I know. She's right here and she's beautiful.I bet. What sshe llook like? 

On that note, Cassie, as if she knew they were talking about her started to cry, causing Dave to try and cover his high-pitched sensitive ears. Jing-Mei bounced her to calm her down.

She's definitely got Malucci lungs.I hhear tthat. 

Some of Dave's other visitors come over and start to play with the fussy little girl and that seems to relaxe her.

Sshe have hhair?Lots of it. It's jet black like Jing-Mei's.And she's got that golden tan skin. 

There's a pause in the room as they gaze at the baby. Dave sits up in bed waiting to hear more description of his daughter.

Ttell mmore 'bout hher.You know Dave, without a doubt, she has got your eyes. 

There's a silence in the room as the others stare Carter down. Haleh raps his arm in an effort to make him understand what he said. Carter realizes his error and then bites his lip as he approaches Dave.

I'm sorry Dave. I shouldn't have said that.It's ggood know mmy eeyes wwent bbetter pplace. It's okay, Ccarter. 

Dave reaches out and after painfully pulling his swollen fingers into a ball, he gently punches Carter's arm and then flashes the Malucci smile and finishes with a small laugh that the others join in.

Llarry, I ccan't ssee.I know and I am so sorry about that. Jing-Mei told me when I called the other day and that's what I want to talk to you about._(to the other ER staff)_Well, let's get out of here and give you time to visit with your friend, Dave.You ccome bback 'gain.Sure, we'll be back. Get some rest. Come on, everyone...the ER awaits. 

After the others leave, the room is quiet until Jing-Mei starts the conversation.

So, Larry, how's the leg?It's much better. Still sore but you know what I tell all my patients and what Dave has taught me over the time I've worked with him: you live with the pain and go on. There's not much else you can do. I was finally able to dump my crutches last week. It still needs work but I'll get there. _(pause)_ I only wish things were going better for you, old friend. 

Dave nods but remains silent.

Well, they were until this last crisis. Dave was back working when he was hurt again.Really? That's great.Ppapa hhurt mme 'gain. Hhe hhates me. 

When the baby began to cry again, Jing-Mei decided to take her out of the room so her whimpers wouldn't bother Dave.

Well, I'll let you boys catch up. I'll see you later, Larry.Bbye Cchin. 

Jing-Mei walks over to Dave and gives him a kiss. Then Larry stands up from his seated position and gives her a hug and plants a kiss on Cassie's head. As Jing-Mei leaves she mouths something to Larry.

_(mouthing)_ Talk to him. 

Larry nods as she leaves.

Okay, so we're alone now. If there's something you need to talk about, now's the time.Nno, ffine.So, is that what we're calling it now. Come on, Dave. I've gotten to know you pretty well during our sessions and you are definitely not fine. 

Larry waits patiently for an answer to come from Dave and when none does, he picks up the conversation.

Okay, we'll do this your way. So, you were back at work. That's progress.I wwork ccounting ppills with Ollie.In the pharmacy. Well, that seems _(raising an eyebrow)_ exciting.Nno bboring, bbut Ollie ffun work with.As long as you enjoyed yourself. What about your doctoring?Ggoing bback sschool. Cchin ssays hhave to. Classes ttake. Nnow ccan't.Why not?I uuseless. Do anytthing ccan't.I bet if you put your mind to it. Besides, even if you can't be a doctor anymore there are other things out there you can do...if you really want to. I mean you never thought you'd be able to hold down a job but there you were earning a paycheck and supporting your family.TTIL HHE TTOOK WWAY FROM!!! 

Seeing the numbers jump on Dave's heart monitor, Larry tries to calm Dave down.

It's alright. Take it easy there, big guy. Jing-Mei tells me that you lost that fighting spirit that you had when I left here. Does that have to do with your father? 

Dave nods.

So, that's more a reason to get your life back together. You don't want your crumby old man thinking he got the best of you, do you? 

Dave shakes his head.

But hhe did. Ccan't ddo nnothing.Well, we'll just have to work on that. 

Dave raises his head up, surprised.

We? You sstill be mmy friend?Of course. Why wouldn't I?Ccause Davey uugly now.I doubt that. The way these doctors can fix burns now, no one will ever know the difference. Just give it some time. Besides, it doesn't matter what a person looks like on the outside, it's who they are on the inside.I know. Oothers don't.Dave, you're a good person with a good soul. I knew that from the first time I met you. If that's what you want people to know about you, then show it to them. Once you do, then they will learn to look beneath the surface and see you for who you are. The true Dave. The one who would put himself in danger before he'd let his friends get hurt.Cchin ttell yyou I do that in lounge.No, but I've seen it first hand. Remember, I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for you. You saved my life and now I have to pay you back and if that means helping you get back on your feet and on with your life than so be it. You want a friend for life, you've got one, pal. 

Dave smiled at his friend before letting out a big yawn.

I can tell I've overstayed my welcome.Ddon't lleave.It's okay. You need your rest and it's not like I'm going anywhere. I'm back at my house so I'll be by to hang out with you. Alright.Hang out 'gether. Cool, llike Russy says. 

Larry helps Dave settle down in bed and heads out of the room. After he discards his sterile wear, he runs into Jing-Mei.

Hey, how's this little lady doing?She's fine. Just hungry. How's the big guy?Just as I remember him...feisty, and you're right...he's depressed seriously. Give me some time to work with him. I'll have the old Dave back...so to speak.Dave will never be the same again. His father made sure of that. But right now, I would settle for a semi-happy and active husband and father for the kids.Speaking of which, how are the boys?They're great...physically. Rusty is acting like the man of the house trying to take care of everyone.He gets that from Dave.Sincerely. And Antonio, he's had some problems with his asthma but nothing we can't handle. He acts more and more like his big brother and father every day. And Tei... 

Larry gave Jing-Mei a confused look.

Tei?My first born son. 

Larry nods as if he remembers Tei.

He's the one you and Dave were trying to get custody of when they took the others away from you. You got him.Yes. He's legally ours. Larry, how would you like to come over for dinner tonight and see the children.I don't want to impose.You wouldn't be. I'm still use to making a large meal for my big family even though Dave's been in the hospital for weeks, so there's always leftovers. Please come. I know the boys will love to see you.Sure. Let me go home and change and I'll be over there around 6. 

Jing-Mei picked up the boys from her parents and set them in the living room while she got dinner ready.

Rusty! Come set the table. 

Rusty came running into the kitchen only to be met by Jing-Mei with the dishes in hand. As he set the table, he noticed that there were five plates instead of four. It piqued his curiosity.

Mama Jing, too many dishes.No, there's just enough. 

Rusty walked around the table pointing at the plates and naming them off.

One for you, me, Tei, 'Tonio and an extra. Is Cassie coming to table?No, she's still too young. I'll feed her later when she wakes up from her nap. The extra plate is for a guest that we have coming to dinner tonight.Oh. Who coming? Mr. Santini? Doctor from hospital?Not quite. It's... 

A huge smile appeared across Rusty's face.

PAPA COME HOME!!I wish, but no. Not just yet. It's uh, well...it's a surprise. 

Rusty shrugged his shoulders and continued to put the silverware down.

Which means I want you boys on your best behavior.We good kids. 

Jing-Mei giving her oldest a small smile.

Yeah, you are. Now, why don't you take your brothers into the bathroom and help them clean up. I'll finish here. 

Rusty did as he was told and after he was out of sight, Jing-Mei picked up the silverware and put it in the correct position.

Rusty is busy feeding the dogs as Jing-Mei gets the first of the food onto the table. The doorbell rings and Tei runs to answer it.

Who there?It's Larry. 

Larry waits for the door to open, but it doesn't. He rings again. Tei, who's still standing on the other side of the door begins to turn the knob and then stops.

Who there?It's Larry. Aren't you gonna let me in?I don't know you.I'm a friend of your mommy's and daddy's.You stranger. 

Finally, Jing-Mei comes over to her son and finds out what's going on.

I'm an invited guest of your mommy's.Proof it.That's enough. It's okay, baby. I'll take it from here. Go and sit down at the table. 

Tei heads for the table as Jing-Mei opens the door.

I'm sorry about that, Larry. 

Larry walks in, red in the face from laughing and carrying a box.

It's alright. You've trained them well. Which one was that?That was Tei. I can't be too careful where the children are concerned with that madman running around. What do we have here? 

Larry hands the box to his hostess.

Oh, I bought dessert. I hope you are still partial to pineapple upside down cake.Are you kidding? It's the boys' favorite...except for ice cream. You didn't have to do that.I was glad to do it. Umm, dinner smells great.I hope you like it. It's just a basic casserole and some veggies.I'm sure I will. It's not too often I get a home-cooked meal. My girlfriend doesn't cook very much so we eat out alot or order take out.You sound like Dave in his bachelor days. I guess all guys are like that. Please come... 

Jing-Mei is interrupted by the loud clatter of silverware on the table.

WE WANT EAT!! WE WANT EAT!!That sounds alot like Dave there too.Tell me about it. Come in and make yourself comfortable. 

The two adults enter the dining room. Jing-Mei puts the cake in the kitchen for later as Rusty looks up from his plate.

Mama Jing, this not where I put forks at? I put them..._(his face lights up)_...UNCLE LARRY!!! 

Rusty gets up and runs over to Larry. Larry gives the little boy a high five and then a hug.

Hey Rusty, how you doing, buddy?Good. You havin dinner with us.If you'll have You sit next to me. In papa's seat.Oh, I don't know about that.Papa won't mind. Come on. 

Larry looks at Jing-Mei who's bringing in the rest of the dinner.

It's okay, Larry. You'd better do as he says if you want to eat or we'll spend the whole night arguing with him.Alright then...WHOA!!! 

Rusty pulls Larry by his arm and leads him to the table.

Rusty, be careful. Larry has a bad leg. We don't want to hurt him.Sorry.Well, let me introduce you to the rest of the clan. The one who just stuck his hands in the mashed potatoes is Antonio.Yeah, I know Antonio. GOD, he got so big. Last time I saw you, pal, you were just a little tyke. Now, you're almost as big as your daddy. 

A smile and a laugh appears on Antonio's face.

Still know how to charm everyone, I see.I'm a romantic and a charmer.Just like Dave. The fellow sitting...Let me guess. You're Tei... You got it.You can relax, little man, no bad guys will ever get by you.Boys, this is Larry. He's your papa's best friend._(waving)_ Hi, La..rry.Just call me Uncle Larry. 

Once the introductions were over, the group began to eat. The boys chattered back and forth so loud that Larry and Jing-Mei weren't able to talk. After dinner, Jing-Mei sent the boys out to the back yard to play with the dogs, while she and Larry talked.

You still be here when we come in?Sure. We still have to have dessert, right. 

Rusty licks his lips and runs to join his brothers and dogs.

I'm sorry about all the noise. I've told those boys not to talk like that at the dinner table with their mouths full.It's alright, Jing-Mei. I love it. It's preparing me for when I have my own kids. Stop fussing over them. They're okay, just being typical boys.Some times they can get pretty loud.They are a handful. I'm sure they keep Mrs. Peterson on her toes. Where is she anyway? Out of town? 

Jing-Mei's face dropped as she turned towards Larry.

That's right. You don't know. Larry, Mrs. Peterson passed away a couple months back.I'm sorry. I didn't know.Thank you. I should have called you. She always liked you. She always said what a wonderful job you did with Dave.She was always very nice to me and a very spirited old lady. I hope her death was peaceful.It was. She died in her sleep. Massive stroke.How are the boys taken it?It's still hard on the little ones when they go by her room and expect her to come out of it. But it's still devastating to the older boy.Well, Rusty's older. He understands more and he's already lost so many other people he loved. It only makes sense he would be especially taken by the loss.He is but I'm talking about Dave. See, he was the one who found Mrs. Peterson in bed that morning.Oh God!Yeah, and he says he understands but I don't think he does. He was kinda of mad at her the night before and he never had a chance to apologize to her. I think he still thinks it's his fault she died. I told him otherwise but, you know Dave, he blames himself for all the world's troubles. Which is part of the problem that I want to talk with you about.Anything I can do to help.I know you're still recovering from your own injuries, but Dave has just had hip surgery so he's going to be in a wheelchair again for awhile when he's a little better and he's had surgery on his hands to rebuild his fingers from the burns...Say no more. He needs a physical therapist.I know it's a lot to ask, but if you don't mind.Not at all. Dave and I can work out together. It'll be fun.Thank you so much. Dave likes you and he responds very well to your instructions. Of course this time around, it's going to be different.Yeah, I can't just demonstrate what exercises to do for Dave. I have to physically show him by moving his hands and legs. We'll do fine. 

The two continue to talk until they are interrupted by the sound of small feet and loud voices.

Cake, mama.Sure, we can have cake. 

The boys run over to the table, followed by the dogs. Jing-Mei cuts the cake into big pieces for the boys and Larry and small pieces for herself and the dogs. She puts Rascal and Lucky's pieces in their dishes and then wraps up a piece to take to Dave in the hospital.

Later, Larry busies himself playing with the children while Jing-Mei feeds Cassie. Jing-Mei exits the nursery with Cassie in hands and places her in her bassinet. She shushes the boys in an effort to keep them quiet. Larry is tossing a ball to Rascal and the dog promptly brings it back to him. The last time he throws it, he can't find it so Rascal goes on the hunt. Jing-Mei joins Larry on the couch and shows him some brochures.

I received these and I'm hoping maybe, since you know Dave so well, maybe you can help me pick out a good school for him to go to.He's going away to school. You can't get him someone to help him in the house.I would love that, but I haven't been able to find a live in tutor yet. Anyway, the house would be too big a distraction for him, with the children around. The headmaster at three of the schools, that I spoke with said that it would be best for Dave, at first, to be in a more adaptable environment. At least until he started to learn some things. I hate the fact of sending him away, but whatever is best for Dave.I would work with Dave myself, but unfortunately I'm not skilled in the teaching of the blind. Let's see what you have here.Okay, remember the school also has to be acceptable to Dave's heart condition and to having a guard follow him around. 

The two go through the brochures and are interrupted only by Rascal dropping his ball on Larry's lap.

Hey boy, you found it. Good boy. I didn't even know where I threw it. Your definitely a good hunter. Got a keen sense of direction, that dog. 

Rascal picks the ball up again and drops it on Larry's legs, indicating that he wants to play more. Larry glances down at his watch.

Sorry pal, maybe another day. I've got to go.Yeah, I've got to get these guys to bed. Would you mind helping me put them to bed.I'll get the boys and you take care of that little sweetheart over there. 

While Rusty finishes brushing his teeth, Larry puts Tei and Antonio in their pajamas and tucks them in. With all the boys in bed, Larry gives them a hug goodnight. As he is settling Antonio down, the little boy looks up into his eyes.

You my new da...ddy? 

To be continued. Please read and review.


	69. Jing Mei's BUSINESS Trip

Larry sat stunned at Antonio's words, not really knowing how to answer the little boy's question. He took a deep breath and ran his hand gently over the little guy's forehead.

No, little man. I'm just a friend and a pretend uncle, if you want me to be. You have a papa.Where at?He's uh...in the hospital, but he'll be home with you soon so he can play with you and your brothers. Okay.'Kay. Nighty nighty.Goodnight, little man. 

Larry took a seat on the couch while Jing-Mei went in to kiss the boys goodnight. As she was headed towards her room, she noticed a shadow in the living room. Nervously, she entered only to be relieved that it was Larry.

Larry, whew, it's only you. You had me scared to death.Sorry, didn't mean to.I thought you had already left.No, just taken a few minutes.Are you alright, Larry? Is your leg bothering you? 

Larry had zoned out for a moment or two when Jing-Mei brought him out of his daze with a tap on the shoulder.

Huh?Is your leg hurting you? Cause if it is, you're welcomed to sack out here on the couch for the night.No, uh...the leg's fine. But do you have a second?For you, two seconds. What's wrong? 

Jing-Mei sat down by Larry on the couch and waited patiently for him to tell her what was wrong.

Jing-Mei, the strangest thing happened when I tucked Antonio into bed.Tell me.Antonio asked me if I was going to be his new daddy.He did what? 

Calming herself down and remembering that he's just a little boy and all of this is still very confusing for him.

What did you tell him?The truth. I'm a friend and that's all, but if he wanted to think of me like an uncle, he could...is that alright?Well, sure. Your Dave's best friend and the closest he'll ever have to a brother again.Have you explained to them about Dave?They know their daddy's been sick and in the hospital but I haven't taken them to visit him yet._(pointing to his eyes)_What about Dave's major injury?Rusty knows and understands, I think. I haven't quite found a way to explain it to Tei and Antonio in a way that they'd understand. Rusty's going to help me with that when the time comes. It's really a time that I'm dreading.Don't blame you, but they have to know.That's what everyone at the hospital keeps telling me, and deep down, I know it too. It's not that easy. How do you tell two small, impressionable boys that their daddy won't ever see how handsome they grow up to be or know what his little girl looks like?Take it slowly and you know them best so you'll know just how much they can handle. Don't throw too many details at them at once. If they have questions, do your best to answer them and just constantly reassure them that just because their daddy has been badly hurt that he still loves them as much as he always did. Also, let them know that he's still the same daddy they've always had, the only difference is now he'll be seeing the world in an entirely different way than them.I don't know if I can handle all that. I'm not as strong as Dave is.You are to them. You're their mommy and they know you'll never do anything to hurt them.I wish I had as much faith in me as you do, Larry.You'll do okay. Promise. Now, I really got to be leaving. 

Jing-Mei gets up to escort Larry to the door, when he suddenly stops and stares at her.

You seem like a very strong lady to me too.You think?You are probably one of the bravest, strongest ladies I've ever met and I'm proud to call you my friend. Dave's a very lucky man. 

Jing-Mei turns away to hide the blush that is covering her face.

I'm the lucky one to have Dave, four wonderful children, two cute dogs and a friend like you. Goodnight, Larry.Goodnight, and I'll be by to see Dave tomorrow and start working with him. 

Jing-Mei enters the ER carrying Cassie. She stands at the admit desk watching as one by one her fellow doctors wipe their discharged patients' names off the board. She is quickly joined by her co-workers as they come by and pick up a new chart.

Jing-Mei, how are you?Tired. Let's make that exhausted.No wonder. You just had a baby and you've done nothing but run from one place to another.I know but my life is very busy right now. Is Dr. Weaver around?Lounge. I'll page her.How's this precious little one? 

Mark reaches his hand out and Cassie grabs hold of one of his fingers causing him to whimper.

OW! She's got quite a grip there.Yeah, try getting her off your breast while she's feeding.She's a Malucci and the one thing I learned about Dave is you don't bother him while he's filling his face. Uh, Deb...Cassie...she's okay?Yes, I just have to take her for her month old follow up appointment with Dr. Stanford, her pediatrician.Wow, it's been a month already. Time does fly.Well, I'll stop by and visit Dave then I'll take her over to her appointment. Hopefully, Larry will be here by that time and I won't feel like I'm deserting him.Speaking of which, Dave really changed his mood yesterday when he came into his room.He certainly did. It was like he got life breathed back into him. He came alive.I am so glad. Don't take offense to that, everyone. I appreciate you visiting with Dave and try to cheer him up, and so does Dave. It's just Dave has always had a connection to Larry. Let me see if I can explain it. Larry's like a brother to Dave. Dave trusts him with certain information and can talk better to him than he can to anyone else. I think it's because unlike the rest of us, Larry didn't know Dave before his attack, so Larry can't and doesn't judge him by his past demeanor. I know you, that is we, don't mean to do it but we just can't help it. With Larry, he doesn't say to Dave things like, _" Dave, you wouldn't have done that before your attack" _or _" That's not like the old Dave"_. Basically, Larry takes Dave at face value and Dave likes that. Dave's the same way around our boys for the same reason. To Larry and the boys, this is how they always knew Dave so Dave doesn't have to feel as though he needs to be anything more than who he is. Does any of this make sense?Perfect sense. Dave needs an outlet to talk to, one he trusts and he feels good telling his problems to.I'm glad you do understand, everyone.Randi, you paged me?That was for me. Can we go somewhere and talk? 

As the others returned to work, Kerry and Jing-Mei headed for the lounge. After their chat, Jing-Mei headed upstairs to visit Dave. She entered his room.

Hello, darling. I brought you a visitor.Llarry.Not quite but he'll be by later on. It's Cassie.Ccassie wwho that?You know perfectly well who that is. She's your daughter, remember.I rremember. Nnot sstupid.I'm not saying that you are. You're in a mood today. What's wrong?I bbored.You want me to put the tv on for you?Nno ggood. Ddon't it see.True, but you can listen to it...like the radio. You can use your imagination.Nnot good eenough. Ccan't ddo anytthing.We'll figure something out for you to do. In the meantime, why don't you play with your daughter? Do you want to hold her?Ii ddrop her.No you won't. I'll help you. 

Jing-Mei gently moves Dave's arms out and places the baby in them. As soon as Dave feels the weight of the baby, he tenderly grasps her and pulls his baby towards his chest. Jing-Mei stands nearby ready to grab Cassie if Dave's weakened arms give out. Once she's certain, that the baby is safe. She sits back down in her chair.

How's that?Sshe hheavy.Well, she was a big baby when she was born.Hhow bbig?Nine pounds, ten ounces.Wow, tthat rreally big, huh. Hhow come I ddon't rremember that?You were really sick at the time when she was born. But you knew she was on her way so you got better and now that you have her here, you have to continue to get better. She needs her strong daddy around, just like the boys.Uh,uh...not sstrong. I wweak ccoward.DAVID ANTONIO MALUCCI, I don't ever want to hear those words come out of your mouth again. You aren't weak and definitely not a coward.Ccouldn't sstop papa from hhurting me tthen, ccan't wwatch oover kiddies nnow.Your father is never, and I mean NEVER, going to hurt you again. We have the guards around us all the time. And as far as the children are concerned, you will learn how to care for them again. We'll talk about that later. Just try to relax and not worry about us. We have some very good friends that have offered to help us out until you're better and than so.Ppity hhelp.It is not. It's because they want to. They like you Dave and besides that I think they also respect you for all you've gone through and you're still here. You don't realize how many people you inspired, but you've got to stop feeling sorry for yourself. 

Dave remained silent momentarily.

Cassie, sshe rreally ppretty?She's gorgeous. Here, I'll show you. 

Jing-Mei fixes Cassie in one of Dave's arms and places a pillow underneath the baby for added support. Then she takes Dave's free hand and helps him softly run it down the baby's face. Cassie starts to laugh causing a smile to appear over Dave's face.

Wwhat do that for?It's suppose to help give you a sense of what someone looks like, by feeling their facial features. Your mind usually can fill in the blanks.Ccan't ffeel anything?That's probably cause of the bandages. We'll try again once they're removed.Wwhen be tthat?I'm not too sure. I know you have more surgery ahead of you on your hands and the doctors start working on your face next week. I'm hoping it will only be a couple of months. 

The two are interrupted by a voice from behind.

Hope I'm not disturbing you two.Llarry, yyou ccome back, mme wwith visit.I told you I would be. Try to keep me away. 

Jing-Mei meets Larry by the door and gives him a small peck on the cheek.

I glad you came. Well, I'll leave you boys alone. I'm sure you got some things to talk about that we girls don't need to hear. 

Jing-Mei takes Cassie from Dave's arms, but not before Dave gives the smallest Malucci a kiss on the head.

Dddaddy lloves yyou, bbaby.And she loves you too, Dave. We all do.Uh, oh...Davey wwet. 

Jing-Mei and Larry lean close to Dave to see the spot where Cassie was has been replaced by a very noticeable stain.

I told you she loved you, Dave. She wouldn't just pee on anyone. I'll go change her and send a nurse in to clean you up. 

Jing-Mei leaves and soon after a nurse appears and with the help of an orderly, Larry lifts Dave out of bed while it's stripped and changed. Then Dave is placed in a fresh gown. Once Dave is back in bed, he and Larry are left alone to visit.

So, word has it that you need a physical therapist and I just happen to be available. 

Larry starts working Dave's fingers with the exercises that he's used on other burn patients. Forty five minutes later and Dave finally lets out a verbal protest.

OW!! SSTOP LLARRY!! DDAVEY HHURTING!!I know but it's the only way we are going to get you back in shape and well again. You've got to move your fingers so they don't stiffen up on you. You got to work the muscles and loosen them up. 

Larry continued the exercises with Dave and Dave kept yelling out. Finally, Dave pulled his hand away from the therapist. Larry let his head drop down into his opened hand that he had fixed with his elbow on a table.

Dave, when you were first at the rehab center, you remember that?Yyou there.Tthat's right. That's where we first met. You didn't know me at all then but you trusted me to do my job then and because you did you were up and walking around all by yourself.Walk down aaisle, Cchin to mmarry.Yes, you did and I was so proud of you then. Well, when we first started working together back then, it hurt you to do the therapy, didn't it. 

Dave nods.

You got better than so why not cooperate with me, now?Ddifferent nnow.How? How's it different now?Bbefore I ddo things can. Nnow ccan't. Uuseless.Oh, I see.Wwell, Davey ccan't.Dave, there are a lot of blind people out there that are leading normal lives. Sure, I know they wish they could see too, but they aren't letting it destroy their lives. There's so many things you can do that you don't need to see for.Nnot be doctor.Well, no. I guess not. But what about your music. You like to play your piano and I know you love the guitar.Ddon't guitar play.Of course you do. I saw the way your face lit up when you saw that guitar over my house when you were there.Maybe little, bbut ccan't nnow.Not with that attitude, but if it's something you really want to do, then go for it. There are alot of people out there that never would have thought you could be a doctor after you were hurt, but here you were doing doctor stuff until... 

Larry quickly changed his line of thinking.

Dave, wouldn't you like to write a song for Jing-Mei and the children?Ii ccan do that?Sure you can, but the only problem is you need to not only sing it to them but the song I'm going help you write needs to be played for them on a piano or guitar. Now, I would accompany you on my guitar but it's like I told you before, my parent's brought me that guitar for one of my birthdays growing up and I have yet to learn to play it.I pplay guitar mmyself.Good idea. Now in order for you to play the guitar or piano again, you have to get your fingers limbered up.Ttthen why you sit there and not help me.Sorry, just taking a breather. Let's get back to work. 

Although the movements of his fingers still hurt like hell for Dave, he forced himself to work through the pain. Larry was by his side helping him every step of the way.

The next morning, when Jing-Mei arrived to visit Dave she saw Larry already there working with her aggravated husband.

What's going on? I can hear you screaming all the way down the hall.Hurting Ddavey.We've been over this, Dave. I know it hurts but it will be worth it in the end when you spring your surprise on Jing-Mei.What surprise?None of business yyours.That's Dave way of saying...you'll see.I can hardly wait. Well, I came to rescue you, dear. Larry, how about taking a break. I need to have a word with you.Okay, take five, Dave. I'll be right back. 

Larry gets up and walks over to the other side of the room with Jing-Mei while Dave shakes his hand trying to ease the pain and at the same time listen to what his wife and best friend are saying.

What's up?Need a favor.Anything I can do, I will.I got a call yesterday when I got home. It's one of the schools that I applied for, you know, for Dave when he's released. Anyway, they want me to come up for an interview and check the place out.That's good, right?Yes, only problem is they have alot of others waiting for interviews so they said I need to get up there as soon as possible. The school is in upstate Illinois and I'll be gone for at least three days. Now, my parents will look after the children but the boys will never forgive me if I went off and left the dogs alone the entire time. My parents will not let the dogs come stay with them, at least not my mother.And you want me to take the dogs until you get back.If it's not too much trouble?Love too. I could use the company. When are you leaving?Later today. I've already told the boys this morning that I was going away for a few days. If you want to take my spare key, you can let yourself in and pick up the dogs tonight. Hopefully, this will only take a couple of days. I want to be back next week in time for Dave's first surgery.Yeah, you better cause I don't think he's going to go through with it unless you're here holding his hand and he knows you're supporting him.Chin go way? 

Jing-Mei and Larry turn to face Dave, who's moving his head around trying to zero in on their location. They approach him.

You heard us all the way over there?Ears ggood.That's right. Dave's going to start to rely on his ears alot now.Where go Chin? 

Jing-Mei sits down and takes Dave's hand into hers.

I have to go on a little uh, business trip. It'll only be for a few days. I'll be back when you have your operation.Ppromise.I'll be right here when they roll you into the OR and waiting outside when you come out.Mmiss yyou aalready.I'll be with you and with all the therapy we have ahead of us, you won't have time to miss her.Cchin bring me ppresent back.Maybe. We'll see. 

Jing-Mei quickly realizes what she said and tried to rephrase her answer.

That is, uh...if I find something you like, I'll get it for you. 

Jing-Mei gave Dave a final kiss before she left and Larry and Dave went back to work, still hearing Dave screaming from down the hall.

Jing-Mei arrived at her hotel room later that night. She called the headmaster of the school and made an appointment to come by for the interview the next day. Then she unpacked her bag, sat on the bed and stared out her window at the beautiful view around her. Several thoughts crossed her mind, but one stood out.

_(to herself)_ How can they put a school for the blind in such a beautiful place when none of those people can enjoy it? It'll definitely be one of the questions I ask tomorrow at the interview. 

She stretched across the bed and reached for the phone.

Hello.It's Jing-Mei, did you pick the dogs up yet?Just got back with them. I have a question. How in the world do you calm them down. They are so...uh, what's the word I'm looking for?Energetic.No, I think it's more like hyper.They're just excited. They get like that when they go to unfamiliar territory. They'll be fine in a little while.At least I have a lot of land for them to run around on. I was thinking if it's okay with you that I bring the boys over to visit with them?Sure, I'll call my parents so they'll be expecting you. You sure you want to do that? If you think two hyper dogs are a lot to handle, just wait until you have three anxious, mischievous little boys running around.I'll just cut back on their sugar and they'll be okay.So, how's my man doing?Still fighting his therapy but I think I really got him siked up about his surgery.How did you do that?I just told him that the sooner he let the doctors fix him up, the quicker he can leave that place and go home to his family. He seemed to like that idea. He asked me if he could have his operation tonight.That's a first. Usually, Dave is trying to find a way to avoid being cut up again. I guess he realizes that he doesn't have any other choice here. This really is the best thing for him, just like the school is. It is, isn't it, Larry? Tell me I'm doing the right thing by sending him away.You're doing what you have to do and Dave won't like it at first, but someday he'll thank you. So, how is the school?Haven't seen it yet from the inside, but it's only a short distance from my hotel so I can see the building from my room. It looks alright. I'll find out more tomorrow. Well, let me leave you go. It was a long drive here and I'm exhausted. I'll call my parents tomorrow before my interview. Goodnight and don't spoil those dogs.I won't. I think the boys will be doing enough of that when they come over. Goodnight. 

The next day, Jing-Mei made the call to her parents' home.

Hello.Hi, baby.MAMA JING!! You come home now.Not yet. I explained that to you. I had to come on a mission for your daddy and I'll be home in a couple of days. Are you and your brothers behaving yourself?I keep them in line. I'm the boss.Well, you may feel like that and I appreciate you watching over them, but that's what your grandparents are for. So, I want you to mind them and don't do anything to upset them.Yes, Mama Jing. Um, Mama Jing...what do I say to Tei and 'Tonio? They want see papa. They keep asking me.I know you guys miss him and I promise as soon as the doctors at the hospital say it's okay, I'll take you there. Believe me, he misses you guys just as much if not more than you miss him. You kids have each other, but your papa is all by himself a lot of the time.Yeah, and he's in dark. He's got to be lonely.Don't you worry about him. I'm making sure that our doctor friends there visit with him.Not the same like if we were there.I know but I can only do so much. Listen, here's something that might cheer you up. I spoke with Larry last night and he wants to bring you and your brothers over his house to play with the dogs. Would you like that?ALRIGHT! Cassie too.No, I don't think so. Larry will have his hands filled with you guys and the dogs. I don't think he'll have time or energy to take care of a baby too.That's okay. She don't do nothing anyhow, but sleep, eat and poop.That's what babies do. Now, where are your grandparents at?Breakfast table.Will you please get one of them for me?Okay, bye Mama Jing...I love you.I love you too and tell the others that I love them also. 

Rusty lays the phone down and runs into the kitchen. Shortly afterwards, the phone is picked up.

Jing-Mei?Hi, daddy. I hope my children aren't too much of a handful.They're fine. You did a wonderful job with them. Even your mother is warming up to them.I had help with them. Dave has a lot to do with the kind of boys they are.I know that, but your mother, on the other hand, you can't convince her of that. She still wants no mention of Dave in the house which is very difficult with his children here.And I thought Dave was stubborn and bullheaded. Well, the reason I called is Dave's best friend, Larry, wants to drop by and pick the boys up to take over his house for the day and play with the dogs. Is that okay? You didn't have any plans for them, did you?No, actually that works out fine. Your mother has a doctor appointment and I was going to go with her. So, at least they will have something to do and not have to be stuck in the house all day. The housekeeper can look after the baby for the day. I think it's a great idea.Good. Uh, mummy...she has a doctor appointment. Is she okay?She's fine, just a little tired. I think it's from chasing the boys around. We aren't young children anymore.I'll call later to make sure everything is alright. I've got to go now. Give my love to everyone. Goodbye daddy.Goodbye dear. 

Over the next few days, the ER staff made sure that Dave wasn't left alone for very long...in Jing-Mei's absence. Then the day of Dave's surgery arrived. Larry was by his side when his nurses came in and took his final vitals before he was taken away to be prepped. Dave was unusually quiet while Larry was there.

What's wrong, old pal? This isn't like you to not talk when I'm here. We always have things to say to each other.Mmind's ffilled thoughts wwith.Oh. I can understand that. This is a big day for you. Are you okay?Sscared.I know but I thought you were looking forward to this.Wwas til now.Well, maybe you would like to do some therapy to help take your mind off of it until it's time.I try. They ggive mme sleep mmedicine. I'm tired.Right. I guess you should just rest until then. Did I tell you that I had your boys... 

Larry's sentence was interrupted by the opening of the door.

Hope I'm not interrupting.CCHIN CAME BACK!!!What did you think, I wouldn't. I told you I was only going to be gone for a few days. Besides, I wouldn't want to miss being with you before your operation and tell you how much I love you and how brave you are.I mmiss you.Same here.I was just telling Dave that I had the boys over my house and they had a great time.Good. Thanks for taking them. They behaved themselves?Sure, the little ones wanted to know where their daddy was and I didn't know what to say except that he wasn't feeling well but he wanted them to have a good time until he could be with them. Then I distracted them by renting a horse for the day. They really liked that.I'm sure they did. But what did I say about spoiling them?You said I couldn't spoil the dogs, you didn't say anything about the boys.Touche'.You know, I had my girlfriend, Amy, over to help me with them and she loved every moment of it. It started putting ideas in mind.What was she thinking?Not her. Me. It was great being there, just her, me and the kids and it really made me think that it's about time I settled down with her. So, tonight, I think I'm going to ask her to marry me.That's great. Congratulations. Dave, don't you think that's terrific? 

Without a word coming from Dave, Jing-Mei and Larry turn to him. He was laying down in bed, motionless. Jing-Mei instantly checked his vitals and breathed a sigh of relief when everything was normal.

They just gave him a sleeping pill before I came in so it's probably taken effect now.We'll tell him your news later when he's more alert. 

On that note, two orderlies entered the room and took Dave off to pre-op. Jing-Mei and Larry stayed back in his room and held each other while they both silently said a prayer for Dave.

To be continued. Please read and review.


End file.
